Trabajos Forzados
by Scorpion25Akuma
Summary: Kyoko ha tomado una resolución: seguirá adelante y pondrá de su parte para graduarse de la sección "Ámame". El verdadero "Trabajo Forzado" está por comenzar y cierto senpai será quien ayude a que la tarea sea más llevadera.
1. Cáp1: Premonición

Cáp. 1: "Premonición".

-¿Estas seguro de eso?- preguntó una voz afligida del otro lado de la línea telefónica.

-Hai… estoy aburrido de Nueva York y deseo regresar a Japón, no le veo nada de malo-

-Ara… a mi no me engañas, Reino… vas a buscar a la "caperucita roja", ¿O me equivoco?- sonrió sarcásticamente. Ese tipo lo conocía hasta la médula.

-Puede ser, Miroku. Y no te preocupes, ya no le temo al "tigre furioso". Si no tienes más que decir, entonces nos veremos en Japón en dos días. Qué tengas oscuras pesadillas…-

-No…¡Espera!- era muy tarde, su compañero había colgado. Podía imaginárselo, sentado en un sillón rojo con una botella de vino tinto, en la penumbra de su apartamento, sonriendo macabramente y maquilando alguna de sus típicas fantasías sádicas.

Y no estaba muy lejos de la realidad.

En efecto, estaba en su sillón favorito, pero en vez de vino tinto, un vaso de jugo oscuro lo refrescaba (probablemente de uva) y si, sonreía macabramente pero a la televisión, cuya luz iluminaba la lúgubre cara del espectador embelesado con las imágenes que proyectaba.

-Pronto nos veremos otra vez, akatsukin-chan- lamió sus labios codiciosamente mientras las letras "Box R" anunciaban el inicio de otro capitulo.

*********************************LME**************************************

-¡Buen trabajo a todos!- se despidió amablemente de los entrevistadores que habían dado el espacio para que su cliente promocionara su nueva canción. Estaba feliz por los progresos que ese chico había hecho en tan poco tiempo, sintió el orgullo de ser su manager como nunca antes lo había sentido…aunque…

-Shoko saaaaaan… ¿Puedo preguntarte una cosita?- un chico rubio se apoyó despreocupadamente sobre el hombro derecho de su acompañante castaña, en una actitud tan infantil y tan poco "genial" que cualquier fan hubiera caído al suelo de la impresión.

-Dime, Sho kun- y sabía lo que venía. Llevaba una semana insistiendo con lo mismo. Se cansaba sobremanera con sólo escuchar la pregunta.

-¿Qué te ha dicho el presidente sobre la idea que tuve? ¿Habló ya con ese director?- mientras caminaban, halaba de su camisa y besaba suavemente sus cabellos. Cualquiera que los viera pensaría que eran una feliz pareja de amantes. Nada más lejano de la realidad. Ese chico era el famoso cantante Fuwa Sho, en su faceta de mujeriego. A veces era molesto, pero en esas circunstancias, prefería darle gusto y mantener su buen humor.

-Lo siento, Sho. Pero el director no esta interesado en que cantes el "opening" de "Box R". Considera que sólo lo estas haciendo como un video promocional de tu nueva canción utilizando la popularidad del "dorama" además, al parecer, otro grupo se presentó antes…- estaba comenzando a enfadarse. Podía sentirlo aunque no mirarlo. Nunca fue buena para adivinar las emociones de los demás, mucho menos comprender a Shou. De lo único que estaba segura, era de sus fuertes motivos para desear realizar una canción y un video de "Box R"; ese motivo era, precisamente, por su antagonista femenina.

Esto no se veía bien. Ni siquiera preguntó quienes eran los del otro grupo.

-Ya veo. Esta bien- y así como comenzó su juego, así recuperó la compostura. Caminó altivo y aparentemente sereno, pero por dentro, estaba rompiendo la imagen mental de una loza costosa con la cara de Tsuruga Ren. No importaba como fuera, obtendría lo que quería a cualquier precio. Si era posible, hasta se colaría en el "set" de grabación para hablar directamente con ese tarado. ¡Ja, ¿Interesado en utilizar un "dorama" para promocionarse?! Era risible. Él no necesitaba de eso. Su razón era más profunda.

-No se te ocurra hacer alguna locura, Fuwa san- Shoko le dirigió una mirada severa. Podía haber madurado pero cuando se trataba de "Kyoko", perdía todo control. Cuando le presentó la letra de la canción y la idea del video, los colores del arcoíris pasaron por su cara con toda claridad. ¿¡En que estaba pensando ese "idol" egocéntrico!?

Su respuesta fue una fría mirada que le congeló hasta el alma.

Estaba cansada y por más que se dio auto terapia, no pudo convencerse en confiar en su cliente.

*****************************************LME************************************

Era una hermosa tarde en el "set" de "Box R".

Una hermosa tarde para las torturas escolares.

Todos los presentes estaban congelados en sus puestos, asombrados por la crueldad que Chiori exudaba, pero más los espantaba la fría serenidad de la mente maestra detrás de ella. La chica de cabellos claros que observaba extasiada como sus ordenes se llevaban a cabo al píe de la letra y sin ningún error.

-Buen trabajo, querida mía- vitoreó llena de jubilo y sádico placer, su delicada mano colocaba un mechón de cabello tras su oreja izquierda.

-No necesito que me felicites- con un último golpe, dejó a la pobre victima en el suelo, suplicando por ayuda. Sus cabellos negros sueltos y su mirada fanática le proporcionaban un aire de psicópata que causó el ataque de más de alguno.

-¡CORTEN!- se escuchó el gritó del director y todos recuperaron un poco la compostura – excelente trabajo Kyoko chan, Chiori chan- estaba más feliz que nunca y ya casi no quedaban vestigios del mal humor que lo aquejaba cuando comenzó la filmación.

-Muchas gracias por su arduo trabajo- agradecieron respetuosamente y se disponían a marcharse a las instalaciones de LME. Aún tenía trabajo que hacer ahí.

-Nee, Kyoko chan, ¿Sawara san te ha dicho algo sobre el trabajo de hoy?- Chiori abotonó su abrigo rosado con la parsimonia de quien no quiere llegar a la sentencia máxima del juicio final.

-No, pero no creo que sea algo malo puesto que nos mandó a llamar a las tres. Moko san estará ahí también, nee…- y la sola idea de ver a su amiga creó una ola de endorfinas en su organismo hasta el punto de casi flotar por los aires.

"Si que da miedo!". La pelinegra no podía creer que esa misma persona interpretara a "Natsu" a tal punto de hacer llorar al "staff". Por lo menos en los primeros episodios fue de esa manera. Al final, la mayoría se acostumbró, incluso ella admitía que el cambio de "personalidades" la desconcertaba. Giró los ojos a un lado para no perderse detalle de ella. Kyoko hablaba y hablaba como una cotorra, contándole sobre Kotonami san y algunas aventuras sobre su personaje "Bo". No pudo evitar reír con ella.

¡Como cambiaban las cosas! Hacía unas semanas, era su enemiga y hasta la tiró por las escaleras. Ahora eran las mejores amigas. Eran tan amigas que hasta se vestían igual, con su adorable overol fucsia. Pero lo más extraño de su relación con ella, era, que había comenzado a considerarla en verdad una actriz de primera. No se lo diría en voz alta pero podía pensarlo y su corazón se llenaba de un cálido sentimiento cada vez que lo hacía. No sentía envidia y eso la liberaba. Incluso había mejorado su actuación… había escapado del "fenómeno AKARI" y todo gracias a esa chica distraída.

-¿Qué te pasa, Chiori chan? ¿Por qué estas tan callada?- demonios, si no le contestaba algo rápido, Kyoko concluiría con un ataque de histeria, pensando que estaba enferma. Debía actuar rápido.

- Sólo estoy pensado en la noticia que nos dará Sawara san. Se oía serio. Por lo general esta animado- bien, eso no era del todo una mentira.

-Hai… pero, tengo confianza en que será algo bueno-

Quería pensar lo mismo, pero algo le decía que no todo saldría tan bien.

*********************************LME****************************************

-Es bueno verlas a todas reunidas, chicas. Definitivamente la sección "ámame" es un cuadro digno de recordar- Sawara san estaba más animado que nunca aunque, como bien sabía ella, esa sonrisa falsa escondía cierta tristeza. Como no saberlo, si podía manejar al "rey de las sonrisas falsas". Suspiró con pesar. Ojala fuera algo bueno, para sí poder contárselo alegremente más tarde, cuando Tsuruga san terminara con su entrevista en el "talk show" de las ocho.

-Hable de una vez, Sawara san. Hemos estado en la incertidumbre desde que recibimos su llamada… ¿No considera los sentimientos de la sección "ámame"? ¡Rayos!- tenía ganas de lanzarse a abrazar a Moko san, era su heroína y siempre decía cosas tan geniales.

-Estoy de acuerdo. Creo que la espera nos causará un trauma más que ni el uniforme rosado nos podrá ayudar a superar- giró su rostro a Chiori chan y sus ojos brillaron de satisfacción. También ella decía frases geniales y divertidas según la ocasión.

Sawara san espero a que Kyoko dijera algo, pero simplemente dejó correr una gota de sudor por su frente. Podía casi ver sus pensamientos como si su frente fuera una pantalla de cine. Suspiro pesadamente "Al mal camino, darle prisa".

-Bien, lamento hacerlas esperar pero no sabía como darles esta noticia. Como saben, la sección "ámame" no es para quedarse toda la vida. Es necesario avanzar al siguiente paso- las tres chicas jadearon angustiadas, habían comprendido a lo que iba la platica- lamentablemente, no todas han cumplido con las expectativas del director Takarada y una de ustedes permanecerá haciéndole honor al uniforme fucsia-

Todas se miraron entre si, cavilando las posibilidades y Chiori sonrió tristemente, era obvio que ella se quedaría, llevaba apenas unas semanas en la sección y sería imposible "graduarse" tan rápido.

-Felicidades Kotonami san- sonrió el amable hombre a una sorprendida pelilarga- has superado tu bloqueo y ahora has recuperado esa emoción perdida –

-Pues… gracias…- la cara de Moko san llena de sorpresa siempre daba de que hablar. Así pensó Kyoko chan, siempre supo que su mejor amiga llegaría a lo alto mucho más rápido que ella. Sus capacidades la acreditaban y esperaba, de todo corazón, que alcanzara el éxito que tanto se merecía.

-Y ahora…- Sawara san fijó su mirada en las dos chicas faltantes y cerró los ojos, con temor y pena – Chiori chan… felicidades- entre abrió un ojo para ver el caos que caería sobre su oficina, mas sólo encontró a una angustiada Chiori y a una …¡¿Calmada!? Kyoko.

-Espere un momento! Esto no puede estar bien!!! Apenas y llevo unos días! NO PUEDEN HACER ESTO!!!-

-Chiori chan, has dejado impactado al presidente Takarada con tu rápido progreso. Has recuperado tu emoción perdida en tan corto tiempo que parecería mentira y puedes no creerlo. Pero es verdad…- volvió a sonreír paternalmente aunque sus ojos estaban clavados en la única que no había abierto la boca en esa reunión. Su mutismo le preocupaba más que si hubiera gritado clamando justicia -¿Kyoko chan?- se animó a preguntar al fin.

-No estoy enojada ni decepcionada, Sawara san. Siempre supe que Moko san alcanzaría el máximo nivel y Chiori chan ha cambiado tanto que era imposible dejarla estancada- quiso reír por la estupefacción en las caras que le dirigían miradas incrédulas, bocas abiertas que parecían querer tragársela y cabellos crispados de exasperación. Decidió que era mejor explicarse bien, para evitar un ataque de exigencias por parte de Moko san y Chiori chan – el director no ha visto mayor evolución en mis emociones y por eso no me ha permitido salir. Yo misma estoy consciente de no haberme esforzado en ello. Por eso…- sonrió tiernamente para que todos se calmaran - … tengo que quedarme aquí, hasta no recuperar lo que he perdido- con eso finalizó su explicación y sin más, pidió permiso para irse.

Necesitaba estar sola para poder llorar sin ser incomoda para nadie. No quería que la felicidad de sus amigas se empañara con su tristeza de verlas partir y quedarse sola. Ya no sería divertido usar el uniforme sin que las otras dos le hicieran compañía o las bromas en los recesos y las salidas a las cafeterías después de las tareas de LME. Ahora ellas, estaban en otro nivel, ya no compartirían horarios… a lo mucho con Chiori chan pero, eso no era suficiente. Una profunda soledad se apoderó de ella y le creó un vacio en el estomago que la hizo perder el equilibrio de sus pasos.

Un momento…

Prestó más atención y se dio cuenta de que su "casi" caída se debió a la repentina vibración de su móvil. El alma se le fue al otro mundo cuando comprobó de quien era la llamada.

-Mogami san… ¿Cómo estas?-

Y esas palabras fueron el detonante de un amargo llanto que no se detuvo ni siquiera cuando Ren le ofreció llevarla a comer hamburguesas con un huevo encima.


	2. Un llamado para la Emperatriz de la noc

Aclaraciones: "Skip beat!" no me pertenece (lamentablemente). Esto es sin fines de lucro sólo simples ganas de públicar esta locura que se me ocurrió hace tres semanas y no me ha dejado en paz hasta que los escribí en borrador. Tal vez, para quienes no se hayan dado cuenta, la historia esta ubicada después del cáp. 137. Otra cosa, sé que lo clasifiqué como "M", aunque no habrá lemmon hasta muuuuy adelante, sin embargo, habrá situaciones subidas de tono y un poco de lenguaje soez, nada traumatico, espero yo...TT creo que eso es todo lo que tengo que decir...cualquier duda, reclamo, observación o lo que sea, ya saben que hacer...;3

*

Ser "manager" era una tarea difícil pero siempre supo llevarla con aplomo y responsabilidad. Sin embargo, había ocasiones, como aquella, en las que deseaba haber aprendido otro oficio, como pescar en el Ártico o cosas así.

-Ren… esa cara…- bajó sus gafas un poco, exasperado del aura oscura que amenazaba con absorberlo y llevarlo al inframundo.

-¿Qué pasa con mi cara?- no entendía lo que Yashiro le decía. Su cara estaba perfectamente normal: las chicas suspiraban al verlo y los chicos le miraban con respeto.

Mientras sonreía dulcemente…

-Deja esa sonrisa falsa. Si Kyoko chan te ve, se asustará y huirá de ti- no pudo evitar sonreír macabramente, ese nombre siempre despertaba los sentidos de Ren. Tuvo que tragar fuerte cuando recibió la respuesta.

Una absoluta expresión desesperada.

-Ren… ¿Qué te sucede? Mira, sé que últimamente no has visto a Kyoko chan pero…- cerró la boca con un golpe seco… sus palabras avivaron las "ondas oscuras" alrededor del actor.

-Yashiro san, no hablemos de Mogami san en este momento-

-Pero, ¿Por qué?- estaba evitando su mirada. Algo había pasado entre esos dos y tenía que descubrirlo. Sabía lo frío que podía ser Ren y probablemente, lo que pasó, era su culpa. Estaba decidido, aunque tuviera que destruir todos los móviles que cargaban – Ren…¿Acaso tú…?-

-He dicho que no hablaremos de eso ahora- y se acabó. Agració a su manager con la peor de sus "sonrisas" y esperó que ella, matará su molesta curiosidad por saber sobre Mogami san. No podía contárselo aunque quisiera, porque ni siquiera él podía asimilarlo.

Había decidido hablarle antes de comenzar la entrevista de las ocho, para saber como estaba y felicitarla por su actuación en "Box R". Hasta sus compañeros de trabajo en la película donde interpretaba a "B.J" comentaban lo escalofriante y hermosa que era "Natsu". Parecía un tonto, pero sonreía cada vez que los escuchaba. No podía negarlo, estaba orgulloso. Mas para su sorpresa, Mogami lo recibió con un compulsivo llanto que le dejó en la Luna.

-"Mogami san, ¿¡Qué ha pasado!?"- deseó tener cohetes en los zapatos y volar a su lado, para abrazarla, como lo hizo en Karuizawa. El recuerdo lo obligó a sonrojarse levemente, sabiéndose seguro de miradas indiscretas.

-"Tsuruga san… gomen nasai…"- hipaba constantemente y podía imaginársela frotando sus ojos con los puños.

-"No puedo ayudarte si no me dices lo que ha pasado. Y no te disculpes por nada"-

-"Es que… Moko san… Moko san ha sido promovida la sección "ámame"…y Chiori chan también…"- eso no lo esperaba. Bueno, sabía que ambas tenían excelente capacidad actoral, pero ninguna se comparaba con la habilidad natural de Mogami san. Un momento, ¿Eso quería decir que ella…?

-"Mogami san…¿También te has "graduado"?"- antes de saber la respuesta pudo intuirla.

-"No, Tsuruga san. Yo seguiré ahí…pero…"- podía comprenderla. La impotencia de permanecer atrás, de ser dejado atrás por otros aunque tus habilidades te "dijeran" a gritos que estabas capacitado. Podía comprender sus sentimientos…-"ME VOY A QUEDAR SOLA!!! Voy a extrañar a Moko san y a Chiori chan! Ya no será lo mismo sin ellas! No quiero que dejemos de ser amigas!"- y su magnifica frase de animo se fue al caño.

¿Estaba llorando por que ellas ya no estarían juntas como amigas?, ¿Eso le preocupaba?...No podía ser, debía estar captando mal las ideas.

-"¿Te refieres a que te dejaron atrás aunque tú te esforzaras por conseguir tu debut? Incluso esa chica que recién ha entrado…"-

-"¿De que habla? Claro que no! Yo sé que no he dado mi máximo esfuerzo y por eso el presidente Takarada no me ha permitido abandonar… yo estoy feliz por ellas y les deseo lo mejor…pero me siento vacía de sólo pensar en que ya no nos veremos como antes… son las primeras amigas que he tenido…"- y nuevamente rompió en llanto.

Aún permanecía con los ojos abiertos cuando entendió bien lo que ella gimoteaba. Sus ojos recuperaron calidez y una autentica sonrisa surco sus labios, aunque ella no pudiera verlo.

-"Eso no significa nada. Ellas son tus amigas y nunca te dejaran. Encontraran la manera de reunirse. Puedes estar segura de que jamás se olvidaran de ti"- era imposible tratar de olvidar a una persona como ella, ni siquiera él pudo borrarla de su memoria.

-"Eso no es verdad… por que, ellas serán como Tsuruga san… y yo, apenas puedo verlo de vez en cuando. Eso me hace sentir mal… porque…"- titubeó un poco. No sabía si era por el llanto o por lo que iba a decir, pero apretaba tan fuerte el móvil contra su oído que creyó incrustarlo hasta el tímpano – "… es mi sempai y lo extraño… extraño hablar cara a cara con usted y me imagino, que será lo mismo con ellas…por eso, no puedo evitar pensar…¿Tsuruga san?...¿Esta ahí?"- había perdido toda conciencia de sí mismo, no podía creer lo que acaba de escuchar ¿Mogami san había dicho que lo extrañaba? ¿Era…real? Esa pequeña frase revolucionó todo su cuerpo. Podría correr una maratón sin cansarse… estaba… ¿Eufórico? – "¿Tsuruga san, esta bien?...quizá debería terminar de hablar conmigo… por la hora puedo ver que no ha comenzado su entrevista y de seguro necesita descansar…¡No debería gastar su tiempo llamándome!"- bien, definitivamente Mogami Kyoko era experta en matar la magia del momento.

Sin embargo, no se retiraría sin pelear.

-"Mogami san, ¿Vamos a cenar a ese lugar donde sirven carne de hamburguesa con un huevo encima? Creo que como a las nueve y media ya he terminado, podríamos…"-

-"No lo creo…pienso que es mejor que descanse toda la noche. Comer es importante, pero estoy segura de que será invitado a comer por el "staff" del programa…Yashiro san mencionó algo de eso cuando hablé con él esta mañana…creí que lo sabría…"- maldijo mentalmente a su "manager" por hablar de más. ¿Por qué ella sabía algo de lo qué ni él estaba enterado?, ¿Por qué su manager no le había informado sobre esa llamada?.

-"Pero has sido tú la que ha dicho que casi no nos vemos y que extrañas hablar conmigo. ¿No quieres verme, entonces?"-

-"Es verdad… pero el trabajo siempre es primero, nee?... No se preocupe, Tsuruga san. Nos veremos la otra semana en la grabación del último capítulo de "Dark Moon". Buenas noches y éxito en la entrevista"- una loza enorme lo aplastó contra el piso marmolado de la televisora ¿Cómo es que había acabado así? ¿Qué es o que pasó? No podía articular palabra sólo pudo despedirse cordialmente.

-Tierra a Ren… ya llegamos al "set" de "B.J" y no has cambiado tu expresión. Te pediré un gran favor: deja de emitir esa aura asesina cerca de mí. Déjala para cuando comiences a grabar- estaba aburrido de la inseguridad de ese hombre. Todas las veces era la misma historia y por experiencia, sabía que esto se arreglaría hablando con Kyoko chan.

Se detuvo… Ren lo miraba fijamente con su adorable sonrisa. Oh, no… no esa sonrisa…

-Yashiro san… ¿Por qué le dijiste a Mogami san que el "staff" me invitaría a comer después de la entrevista?-

-Es que…- estaba nervioso, se olvidó decirle.. pero…¿Cómo sabía entonces que había llamado? - … pues, ella habló por la mañana preguntando si tendrías algún tiempo libre ayer. Le dije que tenías una entrevista en el "talk show" de las ocho. Ella me preguntó si podría llevarte a comer a algún lugar pero, temiendo de que te enfermeras por comer de más le dije que…- y hasta ahí llegó. El infierno se abría ante él y le prometía mucho dolor para toda la eternidad. Estaba perdido.

-Ahh…- se detuvo en seco, calmado y agradable como siempre- eso es muy interesante…y puedo saber…¿Por qué no me dijiste que Mogami san había hablado? Tuve muchos recesos ese día antes de filmar, pude haberle devuelto la llamada en ese momento…-

-Ren…-

-Esta bien, Yashiro san. Es hora de trabajar…- y continuaron su camino a buen paso.

Aunque el "manager" se mantuvo a prudencial distancia. Tenía que prepararse mentalmente para cuando compartieran el viaje a l siguiente trabajo.

"Este hombre… siempre me acorrala en su auto…" suspiró quejumbroso.

********************************LME*********************************************

El día le sonreía y todo era felicidad. Podría bailar en la calle y no importarle que los demás se burlaran de ella.

Había recargado las baterías y todo, gracias a la llamada de Tsuruga san.

Llevó sus manos a su clavícula, donde descansaba el hermoso cristal que convirtió en collar. Ese cristal había nacido de la rosa, regalo de su sempai y, de alguna forma, creía andarlo siempre consigo, como un talismán tan poderoso como su "Corn".

"Todo estará bien" y su sonrisa la iluminaba como si de un hada se tratara.

Después de la llamada de la noche anterior y de haber podido expresar sus temores tan sinceramente con él, liberó su corazón de un enorme peso y pudo relajarse. Lamentaba mucho haber rechazado la invitación a comer pero no quería ser una molestia ni la causa de una indigestión en Tsuruga san, porque jamás la dejaría comer sola. Además, de inmediato, marcó los números telefónicos de sus amigas para invitarlas a celebrar la noche siguiente.

Todo estaría bien, así como se comunicaba con su sempai, así sería con ellas. Disfrutarían cada momento que tuvieran y, aunque sus horarios y rutinas cambiaran, su amistad permanecería intacta.

Sentía haber alcanzado la iluminación y en sólo una noche. Era un record mundial.

Se detuvo en seco en medio de la calle… y de repente, el aura depresiva hizo presencia.

-¡NO PUEDO CREER LO QUE HICE! ¡ME PUSE A LLORAR AL TELEFONO CON TSURUGA SAN Y ADEMAS, LE DIJE TODAS ESAS COSAS RARAS Y VERGONZOSAS!- apoyó sus rodillas y las palmas de sus manos en su típica pose de impotencia y frustración – ¿Hasta cuándo voy a dejar de depender de él?- eso no podía seguir así. Su sempai era una persona con una agenda bastante pesada, no podía utilizarlo como su terapeuta o su "manager" – Soy una irrespetuosa… por favor, perdóneme…- murmuraba mientras caminaba como si tuviera ladrillos en los píes. Era una pena de kouhai. De eso no había duda.

**********************

-Oye, Kyoko chan… ¿Estas enferma?- preguntó una chica que participaba en el "dorama" junto con ella.

-Oh, no! No te preocupes – sonrió como "Natsu", acariciando los cabellos rizados de una sonrojada muchacha – es sólo que estoy pensando en como torturare a mis compañeras este día…-

-jajaja! Kyoko chan si que esta concentrada en el papel… oye, por cierto…Chiori chan no ha venido hoy. Creo que el director dijo que comenzaría a filmar una película de ciencia a ficción en Nagasaki y no participaría en "Box R" hasta dentro de quince días…-

-¿En verdad? ¿Tanto tiempo? ¿Qué pasará con su actuación?-

-Cuando regrese, filmará lo que haga falta… creí que lo sabrías, ya que ambas son ahora de la misma Compañía- le regaló una última sonrisa y se marchó a maquillaje, dejándola deprimida.

Es verdad que estaban trabajando en el mismo lugar, pero ahora, harían proyectos diferentes. Estaba molesta. ¿Por qué no le dijo eso, ayer que le habló?

"Calmate, Kyoko. Probablemente te lo dirá hoy por la noche". Y no muy satisfecha, salió de su camerino al "set" donde filmarían una escena "relajada". Extrañamente, lo que menos reinaba en ese lugar era la calma. Había una enorme conmoción en el "staff" y las chicas se volvían locas.

-Quiero tomarle una foto!!-

-Es tan genial!!-

-En persona es más sexy que en televisión!!!-

-Mira hacía aquí!!!-

-REINO SANNNNN!!!!!- fue el grito al unísono de un sequito de fans, clamando por llamar la atención de un atractivo hombre rubio de ojos violáceos fríos.

Pero no fueron las únicas…

-T…t…..t…..TUUUUU!!!!!!!- gritó con todas sus fuerzas, señalándolo acusadoramente. No podía ser! Ese demonio! Ese enviado del inframundo!!! ¿¡Qué rayos hacía ahí!?

-Ahh… Kyoko… Ahí estas…- y sin importarle la horda de mujeres que deseaban recibir una migaja de su ser, se aproximó a ella tan sereno y aterrador como sólo él, tomándola de la cintura, arrastrándola hacía quien sabe donde.

-Suéltame, "beagle" psicópata!!!!! ¿¡A que has venido aquí!? Si intentas alguna locura, te enviaré de regreso al otro mundo!!! Además, ¿No se supone que le prometiste a Tsuruga san que ya no me volverías a ver!? – sus patadas eran inútiles, ese hombre no era para nada "delicado".

-Te he dicho que mi nombre no es "beagle" y deja de tratarme como a un monstruo. Puedo ver que no has tirado esa piedra maldita y esa otra que llevas en el cuello… espera…¿Quién te ha dado ese cristal?- por primera vez, pudo escuchar incertidumbre en su voz y eso la alegro tanto como si le diera una patada en la espinilla a Shotaro.

-Ja! Esta piedra nació de una rosa mágica que me regalo mi sempai! Esta más que purificada! No podrás tocarla jamás! Te desintegrarías hasta que fueras sólo ceniza!- se permitió reír con superioridad. Por fin, podía devolverle una a ese "hechicero".

"Todavía cree en esas cosas?...bueno, en eso radica su encanto" se dijo a sí mismo. Tampoco era como si deseara tocar. De lejos se notaba una fuerte energía, pero esa, era muy diferente a la piedra azul. Estaba cargada de sentimientos intensos. No quería enterarse de lo que ese "tipo" sentía por "akatsukin chan". Porque estaba seguro que era un obsequio de Tsuruga Ren.

-¿Me estas escuchando? No me has dado tus razones para estar aquí, armando jaleo y descontrolando al personal femenino!-

-Ya lo verás. Por eso vamos donde el director. Es una noticia que te encantará- no le gustó para nada esa sonrisa maléfica. Y él disfrutó su turbación. Definitivamente, su expresión de alerta permanente, era deliciosamente erótica.

-¿Qué tiene que ver el director contigo?-

-No seas impaciente…mira…ya estamos aquí- y con su mano libre, abrió la puerta al despacho del director.

Kyoko sintió al "Dios de la Muerte" rondar a su alrededor cuando el director sonrió a ellos e invitó amablemente a tomar asiento al hombre rubio.

-Me alegro de ver que se encontraran… pensaba llamarte, Kyoko chan… te tengo grandes noticias- estaba feliz. El director estaba en el séptimo cielo.

Ella, por otro lado, cayó al fondo del abismo.

********************************LME********************************************

¡Por fin!

Había logrado escaparse de Shoko san y su imprevisible aura de mamá regañona.

Si adivinara el futuro, jamás habría aceptado a esa mujer como "manager". En esas últimas semanas, había desarrollado un aura tan autoritaria que enfermaba. Sin embargo y pese a todo, conseguiría su objetivo primordial y ese era, hablar con el director de "Box R" y hacerlo entender que nadie podría ofrecerle un mejor tema de inicio para su "dorama".

No podía dejar de sonreír, regodeándose de la histérica reacción con la que Kyoko explotaría. Moría de ganas por verla.

Cuando por fin llegó a donde el personal se concentraba acaloradamente, un escalofrío le recorrió la espina dorsal. Algo andaba mal, algo en el aire estaba inquietándolo.

-No puede ser… ¿Cómo es que se tratan tan familiarmente?-

-¿Viste como la tomó en sus brazos? Creí que moriría!!!!!-

Esos eran los comentarios de las chicas, todas muy ofuscadas. Conocía bien la mirada de una fan obsesiva y podía jurar que ellas deseaban hacerle daño a alguien que se atrevió a ir muy lejos con su "idol" favorito.

-Oigan… miren…¡ES FUWA SHO!- ese fue el gatillo que despertó a todas las demás.

-KYAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!- y así, de la nada, se vio a si mismo devorado por una multitud de féminas ansiosas de tocar lo que sólo podían mirar de lejos por TV.

No deseaba ser grosero con sus fans pero no tenía tiempo que perder y mucho menos, deseaba ser manoseado por manos que no fueran de su agrado, peor de esas chicas tan mediocres.

-Lo siento, pero estoy buscando a alguien…¿Dónde esta Kyoko?- cuando terminó de formular la pregunta, tarde se percató del error.

-¿Mogami?...¿Esa?-

-No puede ser…..¿Fuwachii también?-

-No es justo! Esa mujer horrible es una atrapa galanes!!! Maldita zorra!!!-

-He escuchado de Mimi chan, quien trabaja con ella el "Dark Moon", que Tsuruga san sólo pasa a su lado! Siempre andan juntos!!-

-Genial! Sólo falta que Tsuruga Ren se aparezca por aquí buscándola!-

-Sólo eso me faltaba! Mi autoestima se ha evaporado! Que esa mocosa corriente se quedé con todos…-

-Esperen un momento… ¿Quién ha venido a buscar a Kyoko?- escuchó un leve murmullo de molestia a lo lejos: "Y todavía la llama Kyoko… igual como el otro! ¿Qué clase de familiaridad es esa?"

Ahora ya sabía quien era. Ningún hombre famoso llamaba a Kyoko por su nombre con tanta libertad y descaro.

Sin escuchar los lloriqueos y reclamos, corrió como desde hacía meses que no lo hacía. Como cuando los persiguió en Karuizawa, desesperado por protegerla. Lamentablemente, su carrera sin sentido le llevó varias veces por el camino equivocado, perdiendo tiempo en volver a comenzar y recorrer pasillo tras pasillo. Maldijo en voz alta su descuido y arrebato por no preguntar donde se encontraba la oficina del director.

-¡ja, te tengo!- exclamó aliviado, entrando como un vendaval a la oficina chocando con su peor pesadilla cara a cara.

-Pero si es Fuwa Sho! Qué agradable sorpresa! Vienes a felicitarme?- ese "beagle" bastardo!! ¿Qué hacía ahí? ¿Acosaba a Kyoko de nuevo? Pero, ¿Por qué el director no le decía nada? Y Kyoko, ¿Por qué estaba rígida como una maldita piedra?

-¿Por qué habría de felicitarte, Reino?-

Reino agració a su ex antagonista con una mueca de desprecio y burla.

-Por que mi banda interpretará el "opening" de "Box R" y Kyoko actuará en mi video. ¿No te alegras por nosotros?-

Su mente quedó en blanco por unos segundos y sus ojos reflejaron la ira que pugnaba por salir por todos los poros de su cuerpo. Y los cabos se ataron por si mismos.

Ese desgraciado… ¡Se le adelantó!... Y todos lo sabían…todos ¡Excepto él!


	3. La Huida de la Emperatriz

Cáp. 3: "La huida de la Emperatriz".

"La Emperatriz de la Noche" Por "Vie Ghoul".

Eso decía la hoja con los acordes y la letra.

Bajó un poco más la vista, mientras sus mejillas se teñían de rojo. Más por furia que por vergüenza.

"Yo creí haberla hecho mía, pero todo fue una equivocación.

La emperatriz de la Noche me cautivó con su belleza pero me dejé llevar por su maquiavélica actuación.

Ahora he caído preso en su atrayente oscuridad.

Me llevará al infierno como su esclavo donde con sus labios me destruirá por toda la eternidad".

¡¿Qué clase de letra para un "opening" de "dorama" era esa!? ¡Era mucho más adecuado para alguna clase de película sádica!! Esas frases eran las más rescatables de toda esa sarta de liricas perversas.

"¡Maldito "beagle" hentai!" gritó en sus adentros; sus ojos fulgurando con las llamas del odio.

Y lo peor de todo, es que Shotaro estaba ahí también, leyendo la letra. Su rostro palidecía por momentos y gruñía, mostrando sus afilados colmillos.

"¡Como un endemoniado perro!" arrugó la hoja que le habían pasado. No podía soportarlo más. Debía protestar de inmediato.

-¿Qué sucede, Kyoko chan? Creí que te alegraría esta noticia… después de todo, Reino san me dijo que son amigos bastante íntimos…- seguía sonriendo radiantemente, ignorando la pétrea expresión en el rostro de su "Natsu" -… así es. Esa es la razón por la que de inmediato acepté que "Vie Ghoul" fuera nuestro intérprete musical…además, el director del video te conoce y se mostró muy entusiasmado con volver a trabajar contigo-

-Ehh? De quién se trata?-

-Uhmm… es el director del comercial de Kyurara. ¿A qué no es genial?-

-¡UN MOMENTO!, ¿DESDE CUANDO ESTE IMBECIL ES AMIGO INTIMO TUYO?- Shotaro tiró al suelo la hoja que Reino tan "amablemente" le cedió para molestarlo. Estaba que se lo llevaban los diablos. "Ese" planeaba divertirse a lo grande con SU Kyoko.

-¡TU ERES EL IMBECIL! ¡ESTE HOMBRE HABLA COMO SI DIERA POR SENTADO TODO! ¡ES UN DEMONIO DEL INFIERNO! Su forma de pensar es retorcida y diabólica!- ¿Por qué el cretino de Shotaro se enojaba? ¡Era ella la que iba ha ser afectada! Trabajar con ese psicópata no le producía el entusiasmo que otros trabajos le han proporcionado. Y, aunque trabajar de nuevo con el director Kurosaki era una buena noticia, no estaría junto a Moko san o una persona de su agrado.

-¡RECHAZALO ENTONCES!- la tomó por los hombros, tal vez así recobraba algo de razón -¡No tienes obligación de aceptar! Puedes…- pero ya no pudo decirle lo que podía o no hacer porque ella le regalo su peor mirada de villana.

-No eres nadie para aconsejarme u ordenarme que trabajos puedo realizar. Soy una profesional- giró su rostro para encarar al causante de todo ese embrollo, sin permitirse vacilar o demostrar su manojo de inseguridades –trabajaré con Reino…- eso sí dejó fuera de combate al "beagle". Sonrío tétricamente. Llamarlo por su nombre era una buena estrategia -¿Qué sucede? Somos "amigos íntimos" y podemos llamarnos por nuestros nombres sin incomodidades, ¿nee? Estaré esperando para cuando estén listos con la locación y el desarrollo del video. Ahora si me disculpan, debo ir al "set" para torturar a Megumi y a Tsumire- el aura de "odio y destrucción" creó a su alrededor un torbellino de energía negativa tan poderoso que tiró al suelo al director y a Shotaro.

Reino por otra parte, poseía la expresión de quien a recibido los besos y caricias del amor de su vida. Era tal y como lo planeó. Ella le odiaba y eso, sólo aumentaba la excitación de tenerla en el video.

-Deja de hacer esas muecas de depravado y escúchame bien…- resopló molesto. Ese mediocre interrumpió sus deliciosas fantasías con su irritante voz -…No te atrevas a tocarla de más. Si me llego a enterar de que se te ha pasado la mano…- sus ojos claros le prometían una venganza dolorosa. Sólo pudo sonreír socarronamente. Ese chico era un completo idiota.

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia. Es mi video y mi canción… la conquistaré con mi propio talento y después, sólo tendrá pensamientos para mí…- su voz fue un ronroneo. No se necesitaba ser un genio para concluir sus verdaderas intenciones.

-Eres un…!- lo tomó por las solapas de la chaqueta de cuero, dispuesto a borrarle de la cara su asquerosa expresión de triunfo. No le importaba que el director estuviera ahí, mirándolos desconcertado y afligido. Por desgracia, fue interrumpido por su "niñera".

-¡SHO! ¿¡PUEDO SABER QUE ESTAS HACIENDOLE A REINO SAN!?- Shoko entró a la oficina, acompañada de la actriz que hacía de Kaori. Ambas se habían encontrado con la "demoníaca" Kyoko en uno de los pasillos. Su expresión era tan terrorífica que no pudo dejar de pensar en que locura pudo haber hecho Sho con ella (su instinto la guió a él, después de desaparecer de su vista…). Para su desagrado, se encontró a su cliente, amenazando físicamente a otro famoso cantante y no cualquiera, sino el vocalista de "Vie Ghoul". Sin esperar respuesta, lo tomó por la muñeca violentamente, deseando que fuera su hijo y castigarlo con los sabios métodos de antaño –Disculpe a mi cliente. Le aseguro que no volverá a importunarlo de nuevo- hizo una reverencia pronunciada al director y Reino, halando a Shotaro fuera de ese lugar.

-Déjame, Shoko san!- de un manotazo se libero de la tenaza que lo inmovilizaba. Nunca la había visto tan enfadada.

-¡Te dije que no hicieras locuras!-

-Tú lo sabías… sabías que "ellos" también…- eso era imperdonable. Otra vez, había sido traicionado y peor aún, por su manager.

-No me mires de esa manera. Cuando tú propusiste la idea, "Vie Ghoul" estaba teniendo una entrevista con el director y de inmediato obtuvieron la aprobación. Si quieres enojarte con alguien, enójate contigo mismo por ser tan atenido- se aproximo a él. Parecía dispuesta a abofetearlo –fuiste tú quien deseaba inspirarse para escribir una letra y la idea del video de tal forma que fastidiara a Kyoko san… en esos cruciales momentos, perdiste la oportunidad. Así que deja de hacer el ridículo con escándalos y ponte a trabajar en tu nueva canción-

Sho no la miró por largo rato. Caminó dócilmente hasta el auto de la compañía que los esperaba fuera del edificio. La sensación de derrota era amarga a su paladar y le provocaba dolor de cabeza. Pero ello no sólo de debía a que obtuvieran un puesto que él deseaba , la letra de la canción y los acordes… con verlo a simple vista podía asegurar que era mejor material que el suyo.

"Eso es por que tú lo escribiste sólo para molestarla"

Su voz interior le hablaba del "yo" pasado… aquel que escribía canciones sin importarle los sentimientos que transmitieran.

"Es la última vez que me pasa". Y esa promesa jamás la rompería.

La próxima vez, la victoria sería suya.

********************************LME***********************************************

¿¡EL QUEEEEEEEE!?

Todos los comensales que compartían el mismo espacio en aquel tranquilo restaurante dieron un brinco en su asiento. Y no era una exageración.

Tres chicas sentadas en una de la mesas más apartadas emitían gritos tan fuertes que podrían quebrar los ventanales en miles de fragmentos. Cada una tenía en su rostro una expresión de pavor y sorpresa muy cómica, aunque la razón no fuera, precisamente, un chiste divertidísimo.

-Kyoko… estas… ¿Estás segura de querer trabajar con ese hombre?- Moko san masajeaba sus sienes compulsivamente, como si hacerlo le ayudara a sacar alguna idea que ayudará a calmar la desolación de su amiga.

-Kyoko chan no habla en serio, de seguro sólo lo dijo para no darle el gusto a ese sujeto y no flaquear frente al director- Chiori bebía un café con leche en medio de risillas nerviosas.

-¿Cómo ha sido posible que el director lo permitiera? ¡Rayos! ¿¡Es qué está loco!?-

-No, Moko san, el director no sabe que el es un acosador… la verdad es que aunque se lo dijera, dudo que crea una sola palabra- suspiró derrotada. Quería que reinará un ambiente de fiesta a su alrededor, pero esa imposible. Cuando se encontró con sus amigas, de inmediato notaron su "aura depresiva" y la pregunta lógica quebró la frágil máscara de tranquilidad de su rostro. No tuvo más que contarles todo lo que había pasado, incluso el incidente en Karuizawa (menos el pequeñísimo detalle sobre su "héroe" improvisado). Ambas chicas no se privaron de manifestar sus opiniones y consejos, y todos ellos apuntaban a la misma dirección: renunciar al trabajo.

-Uhmmm… pero Kyoko, nadie te obliga a hacerlo. Se supone que para los "opening" utilizan cortos de la serie. La primera temporada ni siquiera tiene un tema…-

-Así es, Chiori chan, pero, el director considera que un poco de "fan service" no estaría de más…- y la idea le provocó escalofríos por todo el cuerpo. Sólo Kamisama sabía lo que "ese" maquinaba en su retorcida mente. Tal vez la obligaría a bailar algo humillante o a disfrazarse de "kappa"… con él, no había límites.

-Ese idiota…- exclamó Moko san, con un dejo de desprecio –si estás dispuesta ha hacerlo, debes de imponerte y no permitir que se le pase la mano…- Chiori asintió enérgicamente, dándole la razón –y si algo grave ocurre, siempre puedes contar con Sawara san… es su obligación como nuestro jefe inmediato… eh?...¿Por qué cambiaste la expresión de tu rostro?-

Kyoko mantenía los ojos abiertos como platos y la boca abierta. Unas claras líneas azules la atravesaban.

Estaba mortificada.

-Creí… creí que dirías que podía contar con ustedes…-

Kanae y Chiori se miraron, luego suspiraron resignadas.

-Te lo tendríamos que haber dicho ayer, pero saliste de LME a toda prisa –

-Sawara san nos dio nuestros horarios de trabajo…-

-Chiori san tiene que ir a Nagasaki y yo debo ir a Okinawa…-

-Debido a que es una película importante, tendré que dejar de participar en "Box R"…-

-E…e…¡ESPERA!...¿¡Y que pasará con "Yumika"!? ¡No puede desaparecer así como así de la serie!-

-Eh!?..¡Claro que no!...cálmate, Kyoko chan…- Chiori alzó sus manos en son de paz, apenada por el arrebato de su "sempai" –el director consiguió a otra persona para cambiar el papel. Sólo llegaré la otra semana para terminar la escena donde soy transferida a otra escuela. La chica que entrará, creo que ya la conoces. SU nombre es Momose Itsumi san…-

-¿¡Momose san!?...eso es…-

-Kyoko…- Kanae colocó una de sus manos sobre los cabellos castaños –debes ser profesional-

-Kotonami san…eso es un poco…- Chiori no podía creerlo, ¿Qué clase de consuelo era ese?

-Moko san…- lo entendió perfectamente. Si deseaba alcanzar a sus amigas, debía actuar como una verdadera actriz. Se adaptaría a los cambios, saltaría los obstáculos sin protestar. Daría lo mejor de sí para que ellas le dijeran "buen trabajo" cuando se vieran de nuevo. Sus ojos recuperaron su brillo rebelde y decidido; sus labios se curvaron con seguridad. No iba a defraudarlas ni se defraudaría a sí misma –Haré mi mejor esfuerzo. Buena suerte con sus trabajos y que tengan éxito- después, rieron divertidas por la incomoda seriedad del momento.

Al final de la velada, pidieron unas sodas y brindaron con ellas.

-Dentro de un año podremos brindar con una cerveza- prometió Kotonami san. Chiori y Kyoko asintieron decididas.

La próxima vez, brindarían como adultas.

*********************************LME********************************************

-Buenos días, Kyoko chan. Yo seré tu estilista durante la filmación del video. Será un placer trabajar contigo- una altísima chica de cabellos rojos saludó alegremente nada más entrar al camerino.

-Igualmente. Por favor, cuida de mi- respetuosamente, dobló su cuerpo en una reverencia solemne – ¿Podría decirme su nombre?-

-Ah! Claro! Mi nombre es Koizumi Risa. Mucho gusto- Risa devolvió la reverencia, quizá sin tanta gracia como Kyoko pero ambas simpatizaron al instante.

-Risa es un nombre muy bonito… ¡Y eres tan alta!... ¡Qué envidia!…- entre risas, comenzó la operación fundamental de esa mañana: arreglarla para el "opnening" de "Box R". Desde la noticia y la planificación, habían pasado tres días. Muy a su disgusto, tuvo que aceptar el tema del video (todo elaborado por Reino y el director Kurosaki…¡"Ese depravado solapado!"). Básicamente, interpretaría a "Natsu" torturando a compañeras inocentes y a su "esclavo".

Reino había aclarado que no deseaba nada de temática "ángeles contra demonios"; así que convirtió los dos protagonistas en demonios hechos el uno para el otro.

-"Maldito "beagle"!"- exclamó internamente mientras le colocaban las capas de ropa encima.

No conformes con eso, el director anuncio la sorpresa del año: para la nueva temporada, "Natsu" se convertiría en toda una "Emperatriz de la Noche". No sólo se dedicaría a torturar compañeras de escuela sino también, a entretenimientos que apaciguaran sus más bajos deseos.

Todos parecían tan entusiasmados… pero nadie le preguntaba si estaba de acuerdo con ese radical cambio.

Siempre consideró que su lugar era en la audiencia infantil/juvenil y que sus papeles adultos serían "Mío" y "Natsu". Interpretar papeles "subidos de tono" no era precisamente su idea de de triunfo. Un escalofrío de terror le recorrió el cuerpo entero al recordar las pavorosas historias de Moko san sobre actrices que decidieron al inicio de su carrera (para llegar más rápido a la fama) actuar en películas con alto contenido erótico, manchando para siempre su imagen; desapareciendo de la vista pública y actuando únicamente en videos para adultos.

-"¡Eso no me puede pasar a mí!"- sus manos apretaron la delicada seda del kimono. Estaba más insegura que nunca y lo peor es que no podía preguntarle a alguien por un consejo: Moko y Chiori le dirían que dejara el trabajo; Sawara san probablemente le daría una respuesta semejante; Tsuruga san… ¡NO! ¡NO PODIA PERMITIR QUE LO SUPIERA!... en esos momentos, de verdad deseaba tener un manager para que la asesorara. Estaba segura de que si alguien como Yashiro san estuviera apoyándola, jamás hubiera caído en esa desgracia. Suspiró pesadamente. Era muy tarde para eso. Jamás le permitirían un manager, ni siquiera era parte "formal" de LME.

-Listo! Ya estas!- la pelirroja se hizo a un lado para que pudiera ver su reflejo en el enorme espejo del cuarto. Kyoko abrió sus ojos brillantes de fascinación y regocijo. Había encontrado su verdadera hada madrina.

-¡ES TAN MARAVILLOSO!- una explosión de flores y luces estalló a su alrededor como fuegos artificiales. ¡Amaba el maquillaje! No sólo eso, el kimono era precioso: finísima seda negra con flores de vistosos colores y el obi rojo con grecas doradas. Sus ojos perfectamente delineados de negro, sus vistosas pestañas, sus labios rojos y un delicado moño en su cabello. Ahora de verdad lucía como toda una "oojou sama".

-Me alegro que te guste- Risa sonreía divertida y agradecida. Cuando le dijeron que trabajaría para Reino san, espera encontrarse con una actriz madura, engreída y caprichosa porque siempre las escogía se esa manera. Fue una agradable sorpresa encontrar a Kyoko chan.

-Dime…¿Cómo puedo pagarte este maravilloso trabajo?- tenía los ojos brillando a más no poder, agarró gentilmente las manos de la estilista entre las suyas con devoción y real agradecimiento.

"Etto… a mi me pagan por hacer esto" pensó extrañada. Una idea le vino a la mente –Nee, Kyoko chan, ¿Puedo pedirte un favor?- una mirada bastó para confirmar que haría realidad cualquier cosa que le pidiera – Ehmm… ¿Trabajas para LME, verdad? ¿Crees que podrías conseguirme dos autógrafos de Umibozou?- bien, lo había dicho. Estaba más roja que su cabello.

-¿Umibozou san? ¿Te gusta Umibozou?- sonrió luminosamente - ¡Claro! Pero, ¿Por qué dos?-

-El otro es para mi novio, Otani…- como si fueran dos amigas que se reencuentran después de años, sacó su billetera para mostrarle una foto reciente.

-Oye… ¿No sientes raro que él sea más pequeño que tú?- parecía una pregunta muy grosera pero la curiosidad era más grande. En esa foto de cuerpo entero, era incuestionable.

-La verdad, no. Tiene cualidades que compensan ese insignificante detalle- Kyoko estaba maravillada. Ella había olvidado lo que era amar a otra persona de esa manera y ahí estaba Koizumi Risa, mirando tiernamente la fotografía, de seguro recordando algún hermoso momento.

-"Pero yo jamás podré amar de esa manera otra vez"- sin quererlo, ese pensamiento la hirió profundamente.

**********************LME***************************

-Vaya… ¡Qué cambio Kyoko chan!- el director Kurosaki se acercó a la actriz tan despreocupado y salvaje como siempre. Era un alivio para ella ser tratada con familiaridad y a la vez, severidad. Sabía que él no le permitiría errores y la regañaría enérgicamente -¿Estas lista? No te asustes por lo que Reino haga, es sólo un video…-

-Director, ¿Es usted muy conocido de Reino?-

-Mientras no estemos trabajando, puedes tutearme. Reino es un gran amigo mío, nos conocimos en la preparatoria. Yo era su sempai- Kyoko sonrió divertida. No se imaginaba a nadie menos parecido a un superior –Siempre supe que llegaría alto en el medio… y nunca creí que le gustara alguien tanto como para acosarla…-

Esa confesión le causó un par de paros cardíacos en un segundo. Él sonreía pícaramente, observando divertido como los colores pasaban por las pálidas mejillas de la muchacha.

-Deja la pena atrás- con su manaza, le sacó el aire al golpear su espalda. Una clara muestra de apoyo, aunque la dejara tosiendo y con la maraña de pensamientos más revueltos que nunca.

-Kurosaki san, ¡ESTA EQUIVOCADO! ¡Él y yo no tenemos nada! Simplemente, él decidió perseguirme y molestarme- bufó exasperada –Yo no quiero esa clase de relación- los demonios aparecieron de la nada creando el remolino de energía a su alrededor, su mirada fiera fija en los ojos de Reino, quien se acercaba tras el estupefacto director con su sonrisa perversa disfrazado de…¿¡CHICO DE PREPARATORIA!? -¡OE! ¿¡Por qué puedes usar un uniforme y yo tengo que utilizar este kimono que se abre tanto de abajo!?-

-Porque yo sólo soy un simple mortal y tu eres mi reina- con galantería, tomo la delicada mano femenina, guiándola a sus labios; pero en vez de un beso, recibió una provocativa lamida en los nudillos –Si sigues con esa expresión en tu rostro, no me haré responsable de lo que te haga-

-¡Beagle asqueroso, no me lamas!- tomó el folleto del guión, enrollándolo con una mano. Sin remordimientos, propinó un golpe a la cabeza de ese molesto hombre. Como si fuera un perro.

-Kyoko chan… ¡Guarda esa energía para él video!- Kurosaki estaba encantando y entusiasmado. De verdad deseaba hacer ese trabajo. Había esperado por algo como eso toda su vida -¡Muy bien todos, a sus puestos!-

Kyoko y Reino se miraban desafiantes, dispuestos a dar la batalla: él por conquistarla y ella por mantener su profesionalismo.

¡Acción!

*****************************LME********************************

¿Por qué?

¿Por qué todos estaban mirándola de esa manera?

¿Por qué nadie detenía lo que pasaba?

"Mírala, se nota que sabe lo que hace. Esa zorra… así es como consigue los papeles que quiere".

"Lo que tiene que hacer la gente sin talento. Cuando él se aburra de ella, la dejará como a todas las demás".

Esos comentarios crueles y sin fundamentos.

Nadie estaba de su lado. Estaba más sola que nunca, abandonada a su suerte sin poder defenderse.

Y es que lo que pasaba ahí no era para nada normal.

A los primeros minutos de comenzar a filmar, todo fue bien. Interpretó el papel de Natsu a la perfección mientras Reino hacía lo suyo cerca de ella. La verdad, no supo a ciencia cierta en que momento ocurrió; pero, su co-protagonista la acorraló contra una escenografía, separando sus piernas sin ningún decoro. Fue peor con el movimiento cadencioso, como un vaivén suave contra su pelvis. Él estaba… estaba… ¡No podía creerlo! ¡ESTABA FROTANDOSE CONTRA ELLA!

Era imperdonable y frustrante. Nadie se daba cuenta de que no estaba actuando. Sentía la cara arder de vergüenza mientras sus brazos luchaban por apartar al abusivo, empujarlo lejos donde no pudiera tocarla jamás. Ni siquiera Shotaro, que era el pervertido más grande que había conocido, se comparaba con aquel. Creía que lloraría, estaba consiente de su visible mueca de dolor por la impotencia de no poder parar las atrevidas manos que recorrían apasionadas las curvas de su joven cuerpo.

-"¡Paren!...¡PAREN!"- gritaba una voz interior. O eso creyó, porque la suplica fue escuchada milagrosamente.

-¡CORTEN! ¡REINO, QUIERO HABLAR CONTIGO AHORA!- gritó furioso el director Kurosaki, exudando mal contenida rabia. Se veía más amenazados que nunca –Kyoko chan…- pensaba llamarla también, pero sus ojos reflejaban tanta vergüenza que era doloroso mirarla. Lo mejor era suspender por el momento –Muy bien, eso será todo por ahora. Buen trabajo y hasta mañana- como lo pensó, Kyoko corrió lo más rápido que pudo, hacía el camerino.

Reino por su parte, estaba satisfecho y no daba muestras de ningún arrepentimiento.

-¿Estas orgulloso de lo que has hecho, nee?-

-Me conoces bien-

-Nadie se ha fijado, pero lo que has hecho es la locura más grande que se te ha ocurrido… ¡No quiero tener a nadie de LME aquí, dándome problemas con reclamos porque al co-protagonista se le ocurrió manosear públicamente a su compañera. Yo me tomó en serio mi trabajo, Reino-

Sus miradas se encontraron, ambas molestas.

*********************************LME********************************

¡Qué humillación!

¡Una de las peores!

Apretó sus manos hasta hacerse daño. Poco le importaba si sangraba o dolía.

-"¿¡Qué fue lo que me pasó!?"- esa era la interrogante que la atormentaba. Estaba furiosa consigo misma por caer en los sucios juegos del cantante. En su actuación, no hubo ni rastro de Natsu. Sólo fue una chica cualquiera defendiéndose de un atacante. Dejó que sus verdaderas emociones se apoderarán de ella, fracasando en el papel.

Tomó asiento en una banca cercana del parque por donde caminaba a casa, dejó caer pesadamente su cuerpo acompañado de un suspiro.

Estaba muerta de vergüenza y humillación por dejarse ganar tan fácil, pero había que ser sinceros: era la primera vez que un hombre la tocaba de esa manera. Su cuerpo y mente se desconectaron y el insinto gobernó sus acciones.

Lo peor de todo era, que estaba segura de volver a caer si pasaba de nuevo. Ese era un campo de batalla donde por segunda vez, se encontraba sola (la primera vez fue para las grabaciones de "Box R"). Nadie le ayudaría, nadie la aconsejaría.

-¿Qué haría Tsuruga san en mi caso?- se preguntó, y la tentación de preguntárselo a él en persona se hacía más fuerte. Estaba luchando contra sí misma por resistir pedirle consejo aún a sabiendas de haber jurado no volver a molestarlo por problemas insignificantes.

Necesitaba con urgencia una opinión profesional… pensó en Kuu-ootousan, descartándolo de inmediato. Eso sería mucho atrevimiento.

Tsuruga san….

Tsuruga san…

Su mente le estaba jugando malas pasadas y en medio de un ataque de frustración, la luz vino a ella sorpresivamente.

************************************LME************************************

Podía entender el porque era llamado el "mejor actor de todo Japón". Su actuación como "B.J" era aterradoramente realista, se comportaba como un verdadero asesino a sangre fría sin piedad o remordimientos.

Tosió suavemente meintras se sonrojaba. No podía decidir que era más escalofriante: "B.J" o "Natsu". La primera vez que vio a Kyoko chan en "Box R" casi convulsionó de la impresión. Daba miedo en verdad: fría y calculadora, sádica en cada acción. Era impresionante su capacidad de actuación, pensamiento que lo desconcertaba ¿Por qué seguía en la sección "ámame"?

Su bolsillo vibró fuertemente indicándole que estaba recibiendo una llamada.

Era Kyoko chan.

-¿Qué tal Kyoko chan? Si buscas a Ren, él ahora esta…- Debía aclarar las cosas, no deseaba que Ren le dedicara otro viaje lleno de sarcasmo. Sin embargo, la respuesta de su contraparte nunca llegó. Eso era raro. Ella siemplemente respiraba ruidosamente sin responderle. ¿Sería que algo malo le pasó? -¿Kyoko chan?...- deseaba gritar para ser escuchado pero apenas y podía murmurar dentro del "set".

-Yashiro san- al fin, una voz de ultratumba surgió a través de la línea –Necesito… ayuda…-

-Le diré a Ren de inmediato- jamás había pedido ayuda tan abiertamente. Eso era grave… muy grave. Mas fue detenido casi como si lo hubieran halado por la manga de la camisa.

-NO! Por favor… no le diga a Tsuruga san… Necesito su ayuda, Yashiro san…¿Podemos vernos en alguna parte?-

Podía esperar muchas cosas de esa chica, pero nunca incluyó en su lista que solicitara ayuda con ese tono desesperado. ¿Qué podría ser tan catastrófico como para pedirle su ayuda y no la de Ren?....

"Quizá Fuwa Sho está involucrado", pensó pesimista.

-Esta bien… te esperaré en el café…-

*******************************LME*****************************

Nunca había preguntado sobre la vida privada de su manager, no porque no le importara nada sobre él; sino más bien, ninguno de los dos hablaba mucho sobre esas trivialidades. Supuso que quizá tendría alguna novia pese a su arduo trabajo para organizar su imposible agenda y cuidar de él.

Mientras manejaba, lo miraba disimuladamente hecho un manojo de nervios y altamente impaciente. Podía verlo dar brincos cada vez que llegaban a un alto y en más de una vez, por poco y baja en plena marcha.

La curiosidad hacía cosquillas en la boca del estomago, tentándolo a formular una sencilla pregunta. Rechazó sus impulsos. Si fuera algo importante, él se lo hubiera dicho.

-Ren… hoy me quedaré en la cuadra después del segundo semaforo. Tengo un compromiso en una cafetería- inseguridad. Podía olerla y saborearla. Estaba escondiendo algo. Estaba seguro.0

-¿Es una cita? No me habías dicho que tenías novia…-

-No! Es decir… no es lo que piensas… ella… no podría jamás…- quiso reír por la incomodidad. Su manager era un caso crónico de histeria. El sudor lo empapaba y un fuerte sonrojo le cruzo la cara. Sólo lo había visto reaccionar así y era por razones que involucraban a Mogami san.

Pegó un repentino frenazo, impulsándolos dolorosamente hacía adelante.

-Ren! ¿Qué pasó?...-

-Nada. Sólo me distraje un poco…- si que era un gran mentiroso. No desmostraría jamás que la idea de saber que había "otro" interesado en la única mujer que le gustaba, perturbaba tanto su espíritu. "No puede ser… es sólo mi imaginación. Yukihito sólo es así por que se considera un hermano mayor y ve a Mogami san como una hermana… Además de su enfermiza necedad por juntarlos como si fuera una casamentaera inglesa del Siglo XVIII ... eso es".

-Bien. Aquí me bajó. Muchas gracias nos vemos mañana- sin esperar su respuesta, salió del auto como alma que lleva el diablo, dejándolo confundido y con la palabra en la boca.

"Hoy esta más loco que nunca". Sonrió amistosamente. Mañana le sacaría la información de la misma forma en que él trataba de sonsacarle sus secretos acerca de cierta actriz novata en overol rosado.

Estaba esperando a que un auto saliera del estacionamiento de la cafetería cuando los vio: Yashiro saludaba nerviosamente a Mogami san, ella inclinándose con una de sus elegantes reverencias mientras sonreía aliviada. Entraron juntos a la cafetería platicando animadamente.

Cuando se dio cuenta, estaba llegando a su apartamento, rumiando un sentimiento rancio y nocivo como cianuro. Y alguien debía aclararle algunas cosas al día siguiente.

N/A: Si!! Ren celoso!!!! X3

jajajja... siempre me he imaginado a Risa en "Skip Beat!"...XD!...después de todo, si fuera la vida real, estilista y actriz siempre se encuentran en alguna ocasión...aunque aqui, la he puesto mayor...XD!.

Bueno...espero que les guste como va la historia..:XD!... Ahorita estoy trabajando en el cáp. 4...jojoj...será la hora d ela venganza....*mirada maligna*

matta ne!


	4. La Emperatriz Resurge

Cáp.4: "La Emperatriz resurge".

Tenía un extraño complejo, lo sabía bien.

Desde que era niño, le gustaba jugar al hermano mayor con todos. Era hijo único así que no había problemas. Era de naturaleza sobre protectora y estricta, pero siempre apoyando a quien lo necesitara sin dudar, dando lo mejor de sí mismo.

Ren era como su hermano menor (porque siempre cuidaba de él y le regañaba por ser descuidado con su salud) y ahora, tenía una hermanita menor (o mejor dicho, "futura cuñada") que por primera vez, acudió a él por ayuda casi al borde del llanto.

Como buen hermano, deseó tener en frente al bastardo miserable que se atrevió a tocar el sagrado cuerpo de Kyoko chan. ¡Cómo se atrevía! ¡Él, que tanto esfuerzo estaba poniendo en juntar a Ren y Kyoko! Y ahora viene ese cantante acosador y hace… ¡NO!

Sentados cerca de una ventana, el de lentes emitía un aura tan oscura que podía perfectamente competir con los peores humores de Tsuruga Ren.

-Kyoko chan- murmuro lacónicamente –Puedo saber, ¿Por qué no te han proporcionado un manager ahora que estas recibiendo más ofertas de trabajo?-

-No lo sé. Jamás lo he preguntado abiertamente, pero puedo suponer que es porque no soy parte oficial de la agencia… así que no tengo ningún derecho a semejante privilegio-

"¿¿¿¿¡¡¡¡¡¡¡COMO PUEDES DECIR ESO!!!!????". Yashiro apretaba sus sienes, exasperado por esa enfermiza modestia de ella. Sin embargo, no era con ella con quien debía molestarse y reclamar. Ya cruzaría unas palabras con Sawara san al respecto. Ahora, lo más importante era, ayudar con el problema fundamental.

-¿Qué piensas hacer? ¿Seguirás con el proyecto?-

-Por supuesto que lo haré. Si no lo hiciera jamás podría volver a mirar mi rostro en el espejo o volver a ver a Tsuruga san con la frente en alto…- sus ojos reflejaron una profunda tristeza y desconsuelo.

-¿Tanto te importa lo que piense Ren?- no pudo evitarlo. Abrió la boca más no poder, impactado por la devoción que esa niña tenía por ese "mocoso idiota". ¿Tan importante era para ella?

-Él es muy profesional y nunca rechazaría un papel por algo tan insignificante como eso. Pero también… tengo miedo de lo que vaya a pensar de mí si descubre lo que sucedió con ese "beagle"…- el peso de la humillación era tanto, creyó quebrarse frente a ese amable hombre de mirada preocupada. Tras sus gafas, sus ojos emitían una calidez abrumadora, semejante a la de su sempai –No quiero decírselo… me da mucha vergüenza-

-Te entiendo, Kyoko chan. Pero si quieres mi ayuda, tendrás que hablar con Ren primero- de verdad no deseaba preocuparla más, pero sería incorrecto guardar secretos que crearían malos entendidos después – Lo mejor sería que llegaras mañana temprano a LME. Así hablaríamos juntos con el presidente Takarada para llegar a un acuerdo momentáneo, ¿Qué te parece?-

Kyoko no respondió de inmediato. Estaba muy ocupada debatiendo interiormente los pros y contras de explicarle las cosas a Tsuruga san. Al final, tuvo que darle la razón a Yashiro san. No estaría demostrando su aprecio y confianza si le ocultaba detalles importantes a su protector y mentor. Si era sincera, él no se enfadaría.

Después de todo lo que había pasado, sonrió aliviada.

-Hai, Yashiro san-

El hombre guiñó gentilmente. Mañana sería un día muy interesante.

******************************LME**********************************

Casi no había dormido. La presión de todo lo que tendría que hacer ese día la abrumaba hasta en sus sueños. Pero su verdadera turbación era causada por un ser real y corpóreo. Ese ser que estaba parado frente a ella, platicando con Sawara san en la recepción de LME. Los nervios la hacían sudar y retorcer sus manos compulsivamente. Debía ser valiente y afrontar la realidad. Era peor si ocultaba o mentía, eso fue lo que Yashiro san le aconsejó.

Se permitió un suspiro de ánimo antes de enfrentar a su sempai.

-Buenos días, Sawara san; Buenos días, Tsuruga san- se inclinó suavemente hacía adelante, sin mirar a los ojos a ninguno.

-Ah! Buenos días, Kyoko chan. ¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano? ¿Algún trabajo especial de la sección "ámame"?- Sawara san saludó entusiasta.

Pero Tsuruga Ren…

Dio la vuelta sin responder siquiera con alguna falsa sonrisa. Con las manos en los bolsillos, prosiguió su camino hacía quien sabe donde, tomando las escaleras eléctricas.

Había sido completamente ignorada y ni siquiera sabía porque.

-Tsuruga san! Espere por favor!...- con pasos rápidos, se acercó a su sempai sin importarle la imagen que daba a los pocos empleados que entraban a las oficinas y les miraban curiosos -¿Por qué esta ignorándome?- él se giró lentamente para encararla. Hubiera preferido que no lo hiciera… no había rastro de amabilidad en la expresión de su rostro; sus labios eran una cruel línea recta y sus ojos fieros eran dagas de filo mortal.

-Siempre ignoro a las personas hipócritas- esas palabras equivalieron a un golpe a puño limpio. El sentimiento que ayer provocaba escozor en sus ojos y garganta aumentaba conforme su mirada chocaba con la del hombre frente a ella. Aquel hombre que respetaba y admiraba… ese hombre que la agraciaba con todo el desprecio que sólo imaginaba en sus pesimistas fantasías. Y lo peor, es que el veneno que escupía, tenía fundamentos válidos. Eso era lo que su consciencia reprendía.

Fue lenta al percatarse de que sus ojos estaban más húmedos de lo normal y el nudo en su garganta por poco la asfixiaba. Estaba llorando… frente al indiferente Tsuruga san… él, no dejaba de observarla con asco…

No podía soportarlo más.

-¿Kyoko chan?- ese fue el gatillo. Antes de que todos la vieran en ese deprimente estado, se despidió lo más rápido que pudo con una sonrisa falsa que no pegaba con el dolor en sus ojos y el torrente húmedo que descendía por sus mejillas.

Yashiro, quien la saludara preocupado, se ajustó los lentes. Nada más entrar, pudo ver ambos actores dirigirse la palabra, extrañado por la falta de modales de Ren al darle la espalda a quien le hablaba. Pero la sorpresa final, fue ver a Kyoko chan mortificada intensamente.

-¿Ren, qué fue lo que hiciste?- su respuesta fue una mirada colérica. -¿Qué? ¿Por qué esa cara? ¿Tan temprano y ya me estas mostrando tu verdadera naturaleza? Eso no es típico de ti…- se estaba arriesgando demasiado con su osadía: sin esperar respuesta o acción, tomó a su "hermanito" por la muñeca; alejándolo de los molestos mirones y Sawara san.

Por fin lo tenía donde quería.

-Suélteme, Yashiro san- su voz impregnada de fría cólera que no podía ser disimulada con una máscara de serenidad.

-¿Qué le dijiste a Kyoko chan?-

-¿Eso te preocupa? ¿Por qué no le preguntas tu mismo? Puedes quedar con ella de nuevo en esa cafetería. Los vi entrar… debiste ser más precavido si no deseabas ser descubierto- por fin, sus labios se curvaron en una sardónica sonrisa al ser testigo de la aterrada expresión de su manager. Fue descubierta la traición y ahora sólo faltaba escuchar esa pobre excusa que daría.

Yashiro estaba estupefacto. No por saberse descubierto, sino por el claro tono que estaba utilizando.

Tsuruga Ren estaba muriendo lentamente de… celos.

-Ah! Eso! Claro, puedo hacerlo…es más, con lo que acaba de pasar, de seguro necesitará un hombro donde apoyarse- disfrutó como el más alto apretaba los puños, de seguro deseando pegarle un puñetazo en la cara. Llegado a ese punto, no podía echarse para atrás –Pobre Kyoko chan. Su destino es ser lastimada por los hombres en quienes a depositado su confianza- fingió quitarse una mota del saco, regalándole una mirada despreciativa mientras reanudaba la marcha. Tenía que ir a la reunión con Kyoko chan y el presidente.

-Eso es muy interesante…- dejó al fin de apretar sus puños para cruzar los brazos frente a su pecho –"Los hombres en los que ha depositado su confianza"…muy interesante. Entonces no debo sentirme mal por llamarla hipócrita…-

-¿¡Cómo la llamaste, jovencito impertinente!?- en un par de zancadas, estaban nuevamente frente a frente. Estaba contento de verlo celoso, demostrando abiertamente sus sentimientos; pero, que precisamente ÉL, la insultara de esa manera, era imperdonable –Si supieras por lo que ha pasado…- no pudo reclamarle más, porque frente suyo, estaba el mismísimo "B.J".

Los ojos de Tsuruga san habían alcanzado el máximo de odio. Pero, si se observaba bien, podía distinguirse una emoción más compleja que la simple rabia.

Yashiro guardaría para siempre esa expresión en su memoria, porque jamás creyó ser testigo de ella algún día: Tsuruga Ren, además de celoso; estaba dolido.

-¿¡"Sí lo supiera"!? ¡Pues mira, me gustaría saberlo también! ¡Por que ella no confía en mí en lo más mínimo!- ese era el sentimiento que lo devoraba por dentro como un asqueroso parasito. Las insinuaciones de su manager rompieron la última barrera de su fachada superflua. Le dolía profundamente ser hecho a un lado, como si no sirviera para nada. ¿Incluso Yashiro era más confiable que él para ella?

-Entonces, ¿Sabes qué hacer?-

-¿A qué te refieres?-

- …- no estaba de humor para enigmáticas respuestas. Si el supiera que hacer, lo habría hecho hace mucho tiempo ya –Mira, tienes que dejar de enojarte con ella por llevarse bien con otros hombres. Es una chica de preparatoria y le queda mucha vida por delante y, lo más seguro es que conozca a muchos chicos que querrán relacionarse con ella…- eso último provocó un tic nervioso en el ojo derecho del actor. Tenía unas fuertes ganas de reír, pero se contuvo –Cuando estés dispuesto a escucharla sin dejar salir ese feo lado tuyo, llámame al móvil- dando por terminada la charla, se dio la vuelta.

Muy lento, el otro lo tomaba por el maletín.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso de "llamarte"?-

-Pues, hoy será un día interesante para ti porque, esta vez, acompañaré a Kyoko chan como su manager- raras veces podía dejar estupefacto a ese chico tan serio –Ayer por la noche, le hablé a Sawara san y al presidente Takarada. Ambos estuvieron de acuerdo pero para que Kyoko chan no estallara con su extrema modestia, decidimos hacer una reunión en la mañana. Así que como ves, te las verás sólo… mandarían a alguien de la sección "ámame", pero ya no hay nadie ahí además de ya sabes quien…- desesperado por marcharse, agració a su ex cliente con una divertida sonrisa, dando a entender que estaba más que entusiasmado por trabajar con ella.

Ren lo dejó ir sin poder responderle.

¿Yashiro, el manager de Mogami san?

¿Y qué era esa estupidez de sentir celos por que ELLA hablara con otros hombres?

Eso no era algo que a él le importara… sin embargo…

******************************LME**********************************************

-¿Esta bien que haya dejado sólo a Tsuruga san?-

-Claro. Es un chico grande. Pude cuidarse solo-

Kyoko y Yashiro iban de camino al "set" de "Box R" para continuar con la grabación del video. La actriz reproducía la reunión que recién había terminado con el presidente Lory, Sawara san y Yashiro san, dando como resultado, el animado acompañante que llevaba a un lado.

"-Quiero decirte que no estoy de acuerdo con ese proyecto. Nadie puede decirte que hacer sin antes mandar sus propuestas a la agencia para que el contenido de estos sea aprobado por mí"- el director Takarada no dejaba de mirarla con sus intimidantes ojos oscuros, notablemente molesto al enterarse de lo que habían hecho sin consultarle –"Todos los miembros de esta agencia, son como mis hijos y les tengo mucho aprecio. No hay excepciones. Por lo tanto"- suavemente, se incorporó de la cómoda silla donde descansaba para acercarse a la avergonzada Kyoko que recibía el "pequeño" regaño sumisamente –"…no me gusta que una de mis hijas más jóvenes sea tratada de esa manera por nadie"- su enorme mano acarició la cabeza de esa niña atrevida como sólo un padre podría hacerlo después de sermonear a una hija traviesa –"Sin embargo, como sé que no das tu brazo a torcer y quieres continuar con el trabajo, te permitiré hacerlo con una condición…"-

-"¿Cual?"-

-"Que Yashiro san te acompañe como manager, solo hasta que termines de filmar ese video. Hablaré con Ren para informarle"- dejando atrás toda seriedad, de la nada, sacó una capa de torero; bailando frenéticamente –"¡Qué felicidad! ¡Kyoko chan tendrá su primera experiencia con un manager! ¡Ya es toda una señorita!"- Kyoko tuvo que alejarse un poco, estaba segura que la obligaría a bailar junto con él. Permitió que una suave carcajada muriera en su sus labios. Ella bailaría lo que fuera con ese hombre, después de todo, eso hacen las hijas con sus padres.

-Kyoko chan, ¿Estas bien?-

-Sí, disculpe mi distracción, ¿Me decía algo?- del susto por poco y deja la cabeza estampada en el techo del taxi. ¿Cómo podía distraerse en un momento como ese?

-Bueno, te preguntaba si estabas bien, te ves preocupada-

-Solamente estoy un poco cansada-

-Diablos! Eres idéntica! Siempre hacen cosas que me preocupan! Es el colmo!- Yashiro inició uno de sus típicos ataques de "hermano mayor" y sin nadie que lo detuviera, habló por horas mientras Kyoko divagaba nuevamente en otro problema que debía enfrentar.

Era verdad que parte de su turbación en el video, era el que Reino la manoseara descaradamente frente a un nutrido grupo de personas; sin embargo, todo ello se debía –seguramente- a su falta de experiencia en ese ámbito. Nunca había tenido un novio y aunque lo hubiera, la dignidad con la que había sido criada en la posada de los Fuwa impedriría dejarse tocar por un hombre. Seguramente esa era otra de las razones por las que Shotaro la consideraba aburrida…

"-MALDITO SHOTARO DEGENERADO!!!! ES POR TU CULPA QUE PERDI AÑOS DE MI JUVENTUD!!!!!!!NUNCA ME CONSIDERESTE ALGO MAS QUE UNA IAMIGA PERO SIEMPRE ALEJABAS A LOS OTROS CHICOS!!!!! QUIEN TE ENTIENDE, BASTARDO!!!!!!!!-"… NO! Debía dejar de pensar en él o perdería toda coherencia.

Su problema radicaba en su incapacidad para interpretar a una chica apasionada, deseosa de experimentar el placer en todas sus formas, porque, personalmente, ni siquiera pensaba en esos temas.

El aura depresiva se apoderaba de ella rápidamente.

¿Cómo interpretar a esa clase de "Natsu"? Ella, que iría vestida como una magnifica princesa con su kimono… un momento…¿¡Princesa!?... y de pronto, todo tuvo sentido.

-Si me visto como una princesa, haré lo posible por interpretar el papel de esa manera. "Natsu" no es una chica a la que le gusta actuar como una "oojousama". Es una chica normal que hará lo que quiera aunque eso dañe su imagen… ¡Ella no es Mío! No es siquiera una persona de modales refinados…- eso tenía sentido. Por lo menos había superado un obstáculo ahora sólo quedaba la interpretación…

"Natsu, la Emperatriz de la Noche". Inevitablemente, su mente viajó hace unos meses, cuando ayudaba a Tsuruga san a encontrar inspiración para el papel de "Katsuki". Recordó cuando cayó sobre ella, apretándola suavemente. Tragó duro con el sólo recuerdo de su salvaje mirada, como un depredador… esa mirada provocadora la asustaba hasta el punto de no poder hablar. Pero a diferencia de Reino (que también le dedicaba esas miradas), su corazón se derretía progresivamente, el aire le faltaba y en su estomago, retumbaba un ciento de hadas atrapadas.

-"Debe ser del puro terror (increíble que de más miedo que la del "beagle"), esa mirada es lo más terrorífico a lo que me he enfrentado, en ambos casos… sin embargo, también los hace ver…de cierta forma, intocables para una persona común y corriente…¿Ara?"… Lo tengo…- había descubierto la solución "-Nuevamente, gracias a Tsuruga san… quizá con un poco de ayuda de ese "beagle"… pero él no tiene que saberlo…¡Un momento! ¿¡Y por qué habría de agradecerle a él!? ¡Fue Tsuruga san quien me miró primero de esa manera! ¡Maldito tonto "número 2" (POR QUE EL PRIMERO ES SHOTARO)!"- luego de pisotear mentalmente la cara de su "amigo de infancia" (nuevamente) y la de Reino, relajó sus facciones en una sonrisa nostálgica.

Hubiera sido genial contárselo a su sempai, tal vez riera divertido por sus ocurrencias.

Debía recordarse que estaba enojado con ella.

**************************************LME**********************************

-Si las miradas mataran…- una hermosa mujer de largos cabellos negros miraba fijamente a su compañero protagonista.

-Ah! Disculpe, Hitomi san. Estaba completamente perdido en el papel- una sonrisa luminosa surcó su rostro rígido como la piedra.

-Eso es bueno. Pero por favor, cambia de expresión. Me asusta como no tienes idea- coquetamente, echó para tras la melena; provocándole. Mas no consiguió el interés que esperaba –Eres un aburrido…- bufó.

No se molestó en disculparse.

Desde que había llegado al "set", Tsuruga Ren no paraba de expandir su aura oscura por doquier. Su cara no dejaba de verse simpática y galante aunque por dentro hubiera una bestia salvaje deseosa de sangre. Estaba perdiendo su profesionalismo, tal como lo había previsto: el pensar en Mogami san lo descontrolaba, plantando en su cerebro la alocada fantasía de ir por ella y llevársela lejos en brazos, donde ni Fuwa o Reino pudieran alcanzarla.

-¿Qué demonios estoy pensando?- se dejó caer con pesar sobre una de las bancas dispuestas por todo el lugar para permitir un breve descanso al "staff". Ahí, no hubo excusas para no analizar profundamente los hechos de esa mañana y parte de la noche anterior.

Cuando descubrió que su manager y Mogami san habían quedado, los celos se apoderaron de todo su ser, como si la sangre que corría por sus venas se transformara paulatinamente en veneno. En la soledad de su apartamento y bajo los efectos de una botella entera de whisky, pudo ser sincero consigo mismo: detestaba que otros hombres se fijaran en ella. Era como si todos ellos echaran en cara sus posibilidades para estar cerca de ella como "hombres", no como él, que era un sempai; un mentor paternal o fraternal.

Cuando los efectos del alcohol pasaron he hicieron estragos en su organismo; después de dos pastillas de un fuerte analgésico y una mágica ducha fría; la razón vino a él de pronto: Mogami san posiblemente tendría algún problema, para no molestarlo, llamó a Yashiro por ayuda o consejos.

Suspiró con desgano. Eso lo tranquilizaba y sin embargo, el descontento no abandonaba su corazón. La idea de llamarlos a ambos por una buena explicación (como un marido celoso) se apoderaba cada vez más de sí. Una fría carcajada acompañó sus salvajes fantasías: la sola idea de considerarse un "Marido celoso" sólo podía ser remanente de su "yo" pasado.

-"Cálmate, Ren. Ella te lo dirá"- no muy convencido de ello, tomó las llaves del auto. Un compromiso lo esperaba en LME y debía llegar temprano. Al llegar al estacionamiento subterráneo… el destino fraguó una maquiavélica jugarreta.

-Rayos! Tendré que pasar comprando el periódico. Ni modo, iré donde Yashiro lo consigue a esta hora- molesto por no ser provisto de su principal fuente de información matutina, no muy feliz con la idea de hacer un alto a la hora pico de la mañana; arrancó tomando la avenida principal, procurando no perder el carril izquierdo para evitar molestias a la hora de aparcarse en la caseta de revistas.

Ese no iba ser su mejor día, definitivamente.

Nada más bajarse y tomar el maldito papel impreso, chocó sin el más mínimo dejo de gracia con la humanidad de Fuwa Sho, acompañado de su fiel representante llena a rebosar con revistas de chismes y un solo ejemplar del periódico.

Ambos hombres se miraron intensamente, deseándose lo peor con sutileza. Por lo menos por parte del actor, pues Fuwa Sho no era, lo que se dice, un hombre sensato con su boca.

-AH! Qué hace la "grandiosa" estrella comprando el diario tan temprano? No deberías estar cuidando de Kyoko como buen "sempai"?- la acidez de su palabras era molesta, incluso para alguien tan tolerante como él. Ese pedante le miraba retador, probamente deseoso de recibir una respuesta como "Lo mismo digo" para alimentar su enorme egocentrismo. No quería dirigirle la palabra, pero la última pregunta lo dejó en que pensar, curioso.

-¿Por qué habría de cuidar a Mogami san?- ignorando ese molesto "Y todavía la llama por su apellido…¡Qué patético!", deseoso de aclarar la intriga sembrada, seguía inmutable pero alerta.

-¿Por qué más habría de ser? En este momento deberías cuidarla para que ese "beagle" no se le ocurra alguna locura. Eres una molestia, cuando en verdad necesito que estés presente, no apareces. Pésima coordinación…- y siguió presumiendo ante la horrorizada manager, quien por todos los medios, trataba de hacer entrar en razón al caso perdido de cantante.

-¿Te refieres a ese sujeto que acosaba a Mogami san? ¿Por qué tendría él que hacerle una locura?- lo supo. Antes incuso de recibir la incrédula mirada de los dos frente a él, después de casi ver convulsionar de felicidad a ese impertinente y durante el largo rato, aquel no paró de regocijarse de su rostro desencajado. Pero la verdad, es que no podía soportar el mismo golpe bajo dos veces en la vida.

-¿Así que sigues siendo inferior a mí en su mente?, lo sabía. Pero creí que POR LO MENOS, lograrías que confiara un poco más en ti. No eres digno de siquiera ser llamado mi rival- sí. Cada vez que abría esa asquerosa boca, sus palabras lo apuñalaban por todas partes. Sus puños se apretaban cada vez más, encajando las uñas dolorosamente en la palma de la mano –Te informaré para que no te sientas "tan" excluido: "Vie Ghoul" interpretará el "opening" de "Box R", ella participará en él y créeme, Reino no perderá la oportunidad.- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué no le dijo algo tan importante como eso? ¡Cuando el había amenazado a ese tipo, nunca creyó que regresaría! Y ella, ¿Por qué se lo había dicho a Fuwa? ¿Era acaso esa la razón para llamar a Yashiro? ¿¡Por no involucrarlo, molestarlo o preocuparlo!? ¿Prefería informarle a Fuwa?.

Para él, en ese momento, no existía excusa posible que justificara esa acción. Estaba, TOTALEMENTE enfadado.

-Sho! Por favor deja de decir cosas tan irresponsables!- la afligida Shoko no paraba con sus suplicas. Notaba a leguas que Tsuruga Ren estaba genuinamente irritado, hasta el punto de perder la calma de sus rasgos amables.

-¿¡Irresponsable, dices!? ¡Pero si es este sujeto el irresponsable! Creí que de verdad cumpliría con su papel de "sempai" y mira nada más, deja sola a Kyoko a merced de ese tipo. Lastimosamente, como no trabajamos en la misma agencia no puedo PROTEGERLA NUEVAMENTE- con altanería, echo para atrás el largo flequillo rubio que adornaba su rostro atractivo mientras su mano derecha buscaba apoyo en su cadera. Satisfecho de verlo afectado por ser ignorado en todos los sentidos posibles -… así es..- continuó incauto -…no se puede confiar en un hombre que no muestra nunca su verdadera cara. Kyoko jamás podría siquiera llegar a pensar en él como un "posible" interés amoroso. Pero pierde cuidado, cuando sea mi mujer, no tendrás que cuidar de ella nunca más..-

Raras veces perdía la calma. Tenía años de no tomar a otra persona por las solapas de la camisa o de ocupar la fuerza física para callar una molesta incoherencia. Sin embargo, en aquel instante en que ese hombre se refirió a ELLA de esa manera, en ese tono despectivo como si se tratara de un objeto de su propiedad, el instinto dormido en él despertó con más ímpetu que nunca.

Así, erguido en toda su altura, tomando a Fuwa Sho en plena vía pública claramente amenazándolo, no dudaría en enseñarle a ese mediocre cual era su lugar en el corazón de Mogami san.

-No eres nadie para poseerla ni siquiera eres digno de estar parado en el mismo suelo que ella…- murmuró rabioso sin aflojar un ápice su agarre.

-¿Duele la verdad? No me asustas. Sabes que en su mente y corazón, mi existencia es más significativa que la tuya o la de cualquier otro- con osadía, tomó un poco del cuello de la fina camisa que llevaba el actor.

-Eso es relativo, Fuwa san. Puedes ocupar su mente pero lo que ella siente por ti, jamás será amor. Lo que le hiciste, jamás lo olvidará-

-Por lo menos no me ve con ese asqueroso respeto que raya en la idolatría… ella me tiene más confianza por que somos IGUALES…- la revelación que conllevaba esa última frase lo noqueó por completo. Era verdad, eran iguales. Incluso el destino intentaba juntarlos una y otra vez mientras que él… su vida era insignificante, sin sentido. Inconsciente, soltó al otro, derrotado como nunca lo había estado.

Cuando también fue liberado, sólo fue capaz de mirarlo lleno de envidia, porque, para Mogami san, la existencia de Fuwa Sho no era indiferente.

"-Para mí, su existencia, me brinda seguridad y fortaleza, Tsuruga san-".

Esas fueron las palabras que Kyoko le dijera en Karuizawa, y justo como en aquel entonces, el calor de la confianza inundaba su corazón. Su vida no era insignificante… era importante, para ella. Podría suponer que hasta más que Fuwa… o eso esperaba.

-No son iguales… no te compares con ella, no serías capaz ni de llegar a la mitad de su talón…- lentamente, se acercaba al desconcertado cantante. Observado de cerca por la manager – Mientras estuvo a tu lado, no fuiste capaz de apreciarla… nunca permitiste que su talento creciera porque sólo te importa tú propia carrera. Es triste lo que dices, Fuwa… patético, me atrevería a decir- a centímetros de su rostro, casi respirando sobre él, le devolvería los píes a la Tierra -…no es como si ella necesitara que la salves… ella es más fuerte que antes, probablemente siempre lo ha sido, pero nunca te fijaste y a diferencia de ti, ella puede hacer lo que quiera con su vida. Posee tantas habilidades pero ellas salieron a la luz cuando te dejó y pudo ser libre. Así que haz el favor de no alardear sobre temas en lo que no tienes nada de consciencia. Esta fuera de tu alcance, ella es superior a ti en muchos sentidos…- nuevamente alejándose, se dirigió al distraído tendero para pagar el periódico, agraciando a su antagonista con una amable sonrisa –Buenos días, Fuwa kun; creo que su nombre es Shoko san, ¿nee?, buenos días también-

Lo último que escuchó fue un exasperado grito tras suyo.

-Si tanto quieres que ella sea tuya, hazlo…- se obligó a detenerse ante lo que esa frase podría significar, ¿Se refería acaso a …? –Pero… eso sólo la asustaría… ¿No?...-

-Eso no es algo que te importe…- giró completamente sobre sus talones. Si le daba la cara en ese momento, no podría contenerse de golpearlo.

-Claro que es asunto mío. No permitiré que toques lo que me pertenece…- sabía que sonreía con superioridad y victoria. Ese desgraciado…

-Ella no es un objeto ni tu sirvienta…- fueron sus últimas palabras, cargadas de cólera.

Pero eso no fue todo por ese mañana, luego vino la pelea en la recepción de LME…

Después de ese incidente, llegó al trabajo hecho una furia pero disimulándolo muy bien con su mejor sonrisa falsa (esa que hacía llorar a Mogami san…)

-"¿Por qué sigo llamándola por su apellido incluso en mi mente?"- divagaba entre descansos y por más que lo intentaba, no se entendía a sí mismo. El sólo pensar en la desolada expresión de esa chica... su mente traía los recuerdos, seguramente para mortificarlo con la culpa...

Al llegar a la agencia, se topó con Sawada san. Se dispuso a enterarse de todo por medio de él sobre todos los pormenores que su kouhai había obviado. El resultado de esa conversación, al saber que ese hombre tocará a esa chica como lo hizo, saber que ella se enfrentó a un evento tan ajeno a su naturaleza como lo era el acoso completamente sola y para colmo, él, siempre viviendo en la ignorancia de todo eso, lo enervaba. Nuevamente, estaba decepcionado consigo mismo. Mogami era una chica fuerte, pero no tenía la suficiente experiencia para lidiar con algunos temas "oscuros" en el medio.

Si ella hubiera pedido consejo a él, podría haberla ayudado, porque sabía muy bien por lo que pasaba. Al inicio de su carrera, era acosado por mujeres mayores que deseaban de él, algo más que una buena interpretación en el "set". Por eso desarrolló, lo que años después el presidente Takarada llamará "aura aburrida mata chismes", para defenderse de eso molestos inconvenientes.

Él podría decirle muchas cosas a ella… podría ayudarla en lo que fuera incluso si eso impedía que descansara en toda la noche.

¿Cuando iba comenzar a confiar en él?

Para rematar, cuando Kyoko entró al edificio, saludó sin mirarlo a la cara. Esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso.

Estaba harto de ser hecho a un lado. Mas nunca fue su intención decirle cosas hirientes. Cuando las crueles palabras salieron de sus labios, de inmediato deseo jamás haber abierto la boca. Ella lloraba, dolida mientras él la miraba llenó de culpa. Luego todo fue rápido, Yukihito apareció regañándolo; él le reclamó y vio una cara muy diferente en su manager, una que jamás había visto y era muy parecida a la suya. Yashiro, el manager de Kyoko ¿Por cuando tiempo?

-Tsuruga kun, vamos a comenzar de nuevo…- un joven asomó tímidamente frente a él para llamar su atención.

-Ah, muchas gracias- incorporándose de su nido de problemas, espabiló los sentidos, relajando sus músculos un poco.

Necesitaba hablar con su kouhai lo más rápido que fuera posible.

Sin dudarlo ya, encendió su móvil y marcó el número exacto…

***********************************LME********************************************

-Kyo…Kyoko chan?...Espera! Debes ponerte el…- Risa trataba desesperadamente en convencer a la actriz de colocarse la ropa que era, sin embargo, Kyoko estaba más necia que nunca… hasta traía un traje por su cuenta.

-No discutiré, más, Risa san…- con frialdad, ajustó bien los broches de la cortísima falda paletoneada. Las medias comenzaban desde sus muslos, negras como todo el conjunto. No sabía de donde salió la idea de usar un uniforme escolar negro, pero al mirarlo en la tienda, no encontró mejor forma de combinar con su protagonista masculino. No era algo que usualmente usara y por lo general, una falda tan corta estaría completamente fuera de discusión en su guardarropa diario. Sin embargo, aquella no era una ocasión ordinaria y "Natsu" definitivamente, la adoraría.

-Al director no le gustará que pases por sobre lo que él ha dicho…- la estilista no podía dejar de horrorizarse por el atrevimiento de esa actriz. Honesta y profesionalmente, consideraba que esas ropas quedaban mejor con la personalidad de "Natsu", mas eso era ignorar las indicaciones del director. Una regla fundamental en el mundo del espectáculo estaba a punto de romperse, y ella se preocupaba por el futuro de esa talentosa actriz novata.

-No te preocupes, lo aceptará…- ajustándose la austera corbata roja con una calavera la centro, dirigió una confortante y provocadora sonrisa a la pelirroja –ten fe…- ya lista, salió del camerino, donde era esperada por su manager.

-Guau!!! Kyoko chan!!! Por favor, cuando termines, déjame tomarte una foto!!! Se la enseñaré a todos en LME!!- en los solitarios pasillos, Yashiro podía actuar como un fan llenó de cafeína y bebidas energizantes. A su criterio, era como un colibrí tamaño gigante. No pudo evitar reírse -Me alegra que estés de tan buen humor, Kyoko chan. Y mira, jamás creí que pararíamos a hacer compras. ¿Estas segura de que eso es lo que quieres?-

Los temores de Yashiro no estaban mal infundados. Cuando Kyoko tuvo su divino momento de revelación, lo primero que pidió fue ir de compras a una tienda de "ropa fuera de lo usual". Cómo no estaba muy familiarizado con vestimentas femeninas (debido a su larga trayectoria al lado de Ren) sólo pudo pensar en el "Giri Giri". Era una tienda conocida por muchos actores masculinos que buscaban un regalo "especial" para sus amantes, novias, esposas, lo que fuera. No pudo dejar de sonrojarse al entrar junto con Kyoko a esa "clase" de lugar mientras ella iba tan tranquila, buscando por todas partes.

-Esto es lo que tengo que hacer, por el bien de "Natsu"- murmuró; sorprendida de ella misma por su atrevimiento y repentina perdida de recato. De todas las tiendas en las que pudo haber entrado al llegar a Tokyo, su última opción hubiera sido precisamente esa. Era más para el gusto de Shotaro que el suyo propio y sin embargo, sin rastros de timidez, no dudó en probarse todo los atuendos que le llamaron la atención, hasta encontrar el idóneo: un "sefuku" negro de mini falda extra corta bordeada de encajes negros; la blusa típica de un uniforme con ribetes rojos al borde del cuello y mangas; la corbata roja tenía un broche de calavera en el centro. Los zapatos y las medias altas fueron fáciles de escoger.

Aunque…

-"EHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!??????????????????????????????????? ESO VALE!!!?????????"- una impactada Kyoko yacía en el suelo del almacén, llamando escandalosamente la atención de los pocos clientes que deambulaban por las esquinas o los estantes.

-"Kyoko chan… resiste, por favor…"- el manager no sabía si reírse o avergonzarse. Al parecer, olvidó mencionar el insignificante detalle de que esa era una tienda de diseñador y sus productos, por lo tanto, debían tener un precio "algo" elevado.

-"Yashiro san…. ¿Por qué no me dijo sobre esto?... ¡Creí que era una tienda de "plebeyos"! ¡No tengo suficiente dinero para pagar esto!"- Kyoko se transformaba poco a poco en un fantasma apenas tangible por la decepción. Parecía que el viento se la llevaría lejos.

-"No te preocupes, tengo dinero para pagarlo"- el de lentes sonrió luminosamente, sacando una tarjeta de crédito de su billetera.

-"NOOOO!!!! NO PUEDO PERMITIRLO!!!!! No debe gastar tan irresponsablemente el dinero que con tanta dedicación y esfuerzo ha ganado!!!!"- Kyoko podía imaginárselo, siguiendo fielmente a Tsuruga san en medio de una ventisca, apenas cobijado por una raída capa de viaje y un destartalado sombrero de paja.

-"No te preocupes, este presupuesto es para emergencias. Me lo ha dado el presidente Takarada para cualquier gasto imprevisto"- claro, jamás le diría que esa tarjeta era de Ren y que por razones de trabajo, le era permitido utilizarla para cualquier cosa que el actor necesitara. Plenamente convencido, de que Ren no se enfadaría –"Me lo agradecerás, Ren. Además, cuando la veas con ese uniforme, hasta a un "fracasado bloque de hielo en el amor" como tú, le sangraría la nariz… JOJOJOJO!!! COMO DESEO VERLO!!!!!!"- pensaba entusiasta, tratando de disimularlo lo más posible, aunque algunas risillas espasmódicas se colaban de vez en cuando.

De regreso al tiempo presente...

Caminando a paso ligero por los pasillos, Kyoko no dejaba de sorprenderse con el cambio en Yashiro san nada más entrar en el "set". Después de las bromas y las caras chistosas que hacía, verlo transformarse en el "serio y estricto" representante era impactante. Aunque para los demás, lo fue mucho más porque la mayoría de ellos lo conocían muy bien y por QUIEN. No hubo comentarios cáusticos ni insinuaciones de ningún tipo. Ni siquiera Reino pudo articular palabra.

Pese a lo que cualquiera pensaría, esa atmosfera no le gustaba en lo absoluto.

-"No quiero que me respeten por que me acompaña el manager de Tsuruga Ren"- cada vez que ese nombre cruzaba su mente como una marquesina luminosa en neón, sus pulmones dejaban de funcionar, dejándola azul –"Eso no es lo que quiero"-

-¿Estas lista, Kyoko?-

-Hai, Yashiro san…-

-Espera, Kyoko chan…- antes de pasar por las puertas que llevaban al lugar de grabación, fue delicadamente tomada del codo por su acompañante –Por favor…- los ojos le brillaban intensamente… como una colegiala que esta apunto de confesarle su amor al chico que le gusta –Llamame "Yukihito"!!!!!!! No es justo que trates a tu onii chan tan fríamente!!!!!- una gota de sudor la recorrió entera de pies a cabeza. Creía que diría algo que, en verdad, ella no estaría de acuerdo en escuchar. Sin embargo, ¿Quién era ella para combatir contra esos ojos de cachorro?.

-Esta bien… mientras pueda seguirle diciendo "san", no hay problema- lo agració con esa sonrisa dulce y sincera.

Yashiro creyó caer en un éxtasis mental de sólo mirarla.

-Adelante, entonces- abriendo la puerta para ella, ajustó sus lentes sonriendo tiranamente al imaginarse la reacción de todos los presentes al ver esa obra maestra hecha mujer.

-Un momento!!! Kyoko chan???- el silencio era cada vez más pesado a medida que se acercaban al centro de la instalación –por qué no traes el kimono? Qué significa ese uniforme?- el director Kurosaki prácticamente, voló a su lado. Le molestaba enormemente su ridícula consternación.

-Creí que este era un mejor atuendo, después de todo, "Natsu" no es una señorita decente que se divierte jugando con muñecas en el patio de una casa feudal…-

-Pero… eso… ¡No voy a tolerar que hagas las cosas como se te antojen, Mogami san!- podía notarlo nervioso (no apartaba los ojos del vuelo de su falda), eso era divertido. Pronto comenzaría a ceder. Era hora de echar mano de las cualidades de "Natsu".

-Pero ese es mi encanto, "YO hago lo que quiero con mi cuerpo y mi vida", eso es lo que dice este uniforme. No me importa si los demás lo odian, lo usaré y no les quedará más opción que adorarlo o cerrar la boca. Creí que era más atrevido, director…- con sutileza, retiró un poco los extravagantes lentes polarizados que impedían observar los impactados ojos del hombre; con una suave caricia, recorrió la línea de la nariz, pasando distraídamente por los labios deteniéndose en el mentón. Con un poco de presión, lo obligo a cerrar la boca -¿Qué dice? ¿Considera que esta "Natsu" está mal?-

-Veremos que tal…- retirándose abochornado por haber caído en la trampa, giró ofuscado por donde vino. No quería que los demás lo vieran en ese lamentable estado. Su corazón se agitaba como un péndulo dentro de su pecho y sentía claramente su rostro arder. Esa chica… ¿Era realmente Kyoko?

Satisfecha por los resultados, ella también dio la vuelta de regreso a su "guardián", con una sonrisa en los labios.

-Mírala, no parecía. Se veía tan común y es toda una experta. Como dije antes, lo que hacen algunas sin talento para conseguir lo que quieren… ahora, hasta se a plantado en seducir al director… ¡Sin vergüenza!-

-Lo que más me molesta es que hasta trajo a ese sujeto que anda con Tsuruga san. Ha de ser muy buena en lo que "hace", ningún actor prestaría a su manager para una novata mediocre-

Las mismas chicas que la molestaran la vez pasada, murmuraban todas reunidas en un compacto séquito de víboras en una alejada esquina. A tiempo se dio cuenta, que Yukihito se dirigía furioso hacía ellas.

-Yuki san!- el aludido se giró violentamente, tomado desprevenido por la abreviación de su nombre. Ella le miraba fríamente, o eso parecía, mientras caminaba hacía él cadenciosamente. Tragó duro, desde esa perspectiva, era idéntica a Ren –Por favor, no se moleste por esas trivialidades. A nadie de aquí debe importarle que tipo de relación mantengo con Tsuruga san -¿Qué pasaba ahí? ¿¡Qué pasaba con esa chica!? En una situación normal, ella probablemente, gritaría histérica diciendo "No!!! Tsuruga san y yo no tenemos siquiera una relación!! Somos "sempai" y "kouhai"!!! NADA MÁS!!!" o cosas semejantes. Esa Kyoko que tenía en frente, esa que respondía lenta y gravemente, emitía un aura tan intocable que no dejaba funcionar las neuronas con normalidad. Supo que nadie se atrevería si quiera a reclamarle. Para terminar de rematarlo, lo tomó por el cuello de la camisa, acomodándolo delicadamente –Así que, deje de prestar oídos en esos comentarios absurdos y oblíguese a fijarse sólo en mi, ¿Nee?- esa era CLARAMEMTE, una llamada de atención para él. Prácticamente le dijo "No se meta lo que no le importa y dedíquese a ser mi manager"… pero con ese tono, esa expresión en sus ojos y sus manos acariciando las solapas del traje. Comenzaba a transpirar copiosamente… pronto se sonrojaría…

-"Esta chica…¿Dónde?...¿¡Donde demonios, aprendió a comportarse de esa manera!? ¿¡Actuar de esa manera!?"- dentro de su mente, sus ojos daban vueltas como un torbellino. Ahora estaba decidido: Kyoko chan le daba más miedo que Ren –Hai, Kyoko chan- fue la sumisa respuesta.

-Así me gusta-

-Kyoko?- ella giró su cuerpo para encarar al objeto de sus frustraciones más recientes, alegrándose de, por lo menos, perturbarlo tanto como al director. Se obligó a no cerrarle la boca de un manotazo.

-¿Qué pasó, Rei? ¿Estas listo para comenzar de nuevo?-

-Si… ¿Por qué ese uniforme? ¿Kurosaki lo aprobó?- sus ojos violáceos la recorrían entera sin disimular en lo más mínimo, la lujuria que lo consumía.

-Eso depende…- bien. El "beagle" estaba cambiando a la expresión "rey de la noche". Ahora, ella le demostraría quien era superior. Esa reacción, no volvería a asustarla jamás – deja de mirarme de esa manera. Mejor te guardas esa cara para cuando comencemos a grabar… si sigues así, no podré contenerme de cerrarte la boca con un bozal…- pasó a su lado, acariciando con pereza, los cabellos largos claros, divertida del leve sonrojo en sus mejillas –parece que tienes fiebre…- así como Kuu otousan la molestaba con ese tipico golpe en la frente (como si alejara un insecto molesto), así lo hizo con Reino. Sin esperar reacción, se dirigió con toda tranquilidad a donde los llamaba el director.

-¿Ese era realmente el "ángel falso"?- Miroku, quien apenas acaba de llegar al "set" junto con los demás miembros de la banda, fue otro de los arrastrados al "imán" oscuro de Kyoko. Extrañado por la falta de respuesta, elevó la vista, sorprendiéndose de lo que veía: Reino estaba completamente hipnotizado, rígido y sonrojado -¿Reino?-

-Estoy bien, Miroku. Sólo una corrección- recuperándose mágicamente, deslizó la gabardina negra que lo protegía de sol por sus largos brazos, quedando únicamente en el uniforme que usaría en el video. Nuevamente sonreía entusiasmado – ella nunca fue un "ángel"… ella es un "súcubo" –

-Si tu lo dices… pero, ¿Eso no es lo peor que le puede pasar a un hombre?-

-Para un hombre normal, sí. Pero… yo no soy un hombre normal…-

De nuevo, en ese "set"; ambos se miraban desafiantes.

Ahora ella tenía mejores armas para enfrentarlo. Esta vez, ella llevaría las de ganar.

**********************************LME************************************

"Se acercaba lentamente a mí, caminando como un gato, con esa cadencia hipnotízante, estaba perdido en sus ojos, me devoraba entero con la ferocidad de su mirada.

En ese momento supe, que no me importaba… mi vida podía ser tomada por ella en cualquier instante; prefería dejar de existir en este mundo, haría cualquier cosa con tal de que sus labios me regalaran su cálido aliento. Pero eso no sucedería jamás. Ella es la "Emperatriz de la Noche" y yo seré su esclavo por toda la eternidad".

Cuando pensó en la letra de la canción, su mente se enfocó en Kyoko chan y su interpretación de "Natsu". Aunque esa no fuera su verdadera cara, él idolatraba su sadismo. Desde ese momento, su objetivo fue conseguir que ella interpretara al personaje de su oscura melodía. Los más bajos deseos de su cuerpo y mente no le daban un minuto de paz, maquinando las posibles reacciones que ella tendría.

Había previsto el bochorno y la ira; pero nunca espero, que ella aceptara el reto que conllevaba crear a la "Emperatriz".

Y lo hacía muy bien…

Era diferente a todo lo que imaginaba y sin embargo, a pesar de no lucir como la "geisha" que soñaba; esa chica, con su uniforme y su actitud altiva, superó todas y cada una de sus expectativas.

Sonreía perversamente mientras "Natsu" se acercaba, acechante. Como un felino que juega con su presa antes de acabarla. En esos momentos, encontraba molestos a todos esos entrometidos que los rodeaban; de saberse solo, suplicaría por sus manos sobre su cuerpo… cualquier parte estaba bien, se conformaría con sólo sentir un dedo o un roce. La necesidad se hacía más fuerte y la impaciencia lo irritaba; mas ella lo miraba, evaluándolo cruelmente.

Y por fin, su recompensa.

Indiferente a su penoso estado ansioso, acercó sus delicadas manos a su rostro; pegando provocadora, su cuerpo al suyo. Requirió cierto control de sí mismo para no soltar un gemido. Sin embargo, cuando buscó sus labios (idea original del libreto) ella lo detuvo, halándolo por el cuello con una cadena…

¡¿En que momento había sacado esa cosa!? ¡Se había aprovechado de él mientras se distraía con su cercanía!

Ahora estaba molesto. Las cosas no iban como el quería. Trataba de acercarse a ella, pero en cada intento, era devuelto al suelo y la cadena era apretada hasta provocarle cierto escozor en el cuello. Desde abajo, como un perro apaleado, sus ojos ensanchados de impresión, conocieron el verdadero poder de esa actriz.

-"Levanta la cabeza cuando te dirija la palabra"- no salía sonido alguno de su boca, pero leía cada palabra de sus acciones. De rodillas a sus píes, no hacía más que mirarla embelesado. Esperaba hacerse entender, de la misma manera, que deseaba con todo su ser, obedecerla fielmente –"Así es… ese es tu lugar… No puedes tocarme. No eres digno siquiera de lamer mis zapatos"- Kyoko exudaba tanto sadismo y poder con sólo las expresiones fáciales; pero, no conforme con eso, colocó un píe sobre su pecho, obligándolo a doblarse dolorosamente hacia atrás –"Pero si tanto deseas tocarme, ya sabes que hacer…"- desde esa perspectiva, podía ser testigo de la provocadora sonrisa de su "reina". Era doloroso y placentero, al mismo tiempo. Deseó que ella elevará un poco más la pierna, para satisfacer el pervertido morbo de mirar su ropa interior. Sólo un poco más arriba…-"Ni lo intentes…"- con una fuerte patada, lo mantuvo quieto.

Perdía el control y la razón le fallaba por momentos. No deseaba doblegarse del todo… pero, realmente… deseaba…

Sintiéndose atrevido, arriesgando su propia vida, tentó con sus manos los tobillos que ayudana a imprimir fuerza, dejando una posible marca en su pecho para mañana. Mas el mañana no importaba, cuando unos fríos ojos se posaron sobre él. Sintió miedo y excitación.

-"He perdido"- cerrando el violeta intenso de sus ojos, tomó suavemente el píe, procurando no elevarlo demasiado. Y sin importar que todos fueran testigos de ellos, depositó sus labios sobre el zapato de su señora, lamiéndolo con todo el erotismo que era capaz de expresar mudamente.

-"Ahora si eres mi esclavo"- en recompensa, "Natsu" lo agració con una sonrisa casi orgásmica… (Aunque estaba seguro de que Kyoko no conocía semejante fenómeno), sus ojos brillaban regocijados; con sus manos, acarició su mejilla –"Buena mascota"-

-¡CORTEN!-

El grito de Kurosaki los trajo de nuevo a la realidad.

-Oye, lamento haberte tratado así. ¿Te duele el pecho? ¿La espalda?... Dijiste que odiabas sentir dolor… - Kyoko retiró rápidamente su píe. Estaba consiente de haberse pasado con la agresividad, causándole daño a su compañero -¡Nee...Reino! Te estoy hablando… -

-Ah… no te preocupes. No fue nada- incorporándose del suelo, sacudió su ropa y retiró al cadena de su cuello –Me has dejado sorprendido, Kyoko. ¿Dónde aprendiste a actuar así?-

-Realmente, no lo sé. Inicié pensando en alguien que conozco y que de vez en cuando, saca ese lado "oscuro", pero lo demás… fluyó en mi mente al recordar la letra de la canción- dejando atrás las sonrisas frías, por primera vez, le fue regalada una cálida y dulce.

Hubiera sido perfecto, si no supiera de antemano que, posiblemente, esa sonrisa no era para él.

-Reino, Kyoko chan…- Kurosaki se acercaba a ellos, un poco pálido pero feliz –¿No les importa que no borre nada de lo que acaban de hacer?...- visiblemente excitado por la emoción, pasó los brazos por los hombros de cada uno como si los tres fueran viejos amigos de escuela - ¡Estoy realmente satisfecho!...¡Vamos! Dejen la modestia atrás…- y, como solía hacer, de un fuerte manotazo…

-¡COF, COF, COF, COF!- …


	5. La Revelación de un Gallo

Bien, ahora si estará corregido. Me di cuenta de que no era el "borrador" correcto algo tarde y ayer que intenté cambiarlo, no había conexión a internet...TT!... el destino conspira en mi contra; sin embargo, aqui esta... uff!...para quieses lo hayan leído, gomen.....-.-.... para quienes no, hagan caso omiso....XDDDDDDd

*

Cáp. 5: "La Revelación de un Gallo".

Ese había sido un largo día; pese a todo, muy satisfactorio.

Había logrado interpretar la nueva fase de "Natsu" con gran éxito.

-"Me siguen doliendo los pulmones"- y es que, el lado entusiasta del director era explosivo –"Extraño al director Ogata"-

Cuando el ensayo terminó, todos estaban paralizados con los ojos como platos; unos pocos con la boca abierta. Yashiro san parecía llevar a cabo un gran dilema en su interior: el lado de "onni chan" sobre protector y el de "fan obsesivo". La verdad, ambos se comportaban igual.

-¿Kyoko chan, estas lista?- hablando del "Rey de Roma"…

-¡Ya voy, Yukihito san!- guardando prolijamente el afamado uniforme (muchos le preguntaron de donde lo había sacado) dentro de su embalaje original para llevárselo y guardarlo en el armario de la sección "Ámame"; salió animadamente para encaminarse a la salida del "set".

-¡Kyoko chan… soy tan feliz!... ¡¡Las fotos que he tomado… son increíbles!!-

-No las ande mostrando a todo el mundo. Me da pena…- y no era mentira. Una cosa era hacer cosas como "Natsu" y otra era afectar a "Kyoko" con su actuación. El manager no paraba de molestarla durante todo el camino hasta la salida, donde algunos miembros del "staff" esperaban un taxi o el autobús.

-Kyoko…- Reino se acercaba a ella, mirándola a los ojos -¿Traes transporte?-

-¿Yukihito san?- no estaba segura de si habían pedido ya algún taxi.

-Llamé y dijeron que estarían aquí a las 2:30…-

-¡Qué mal! Esperaba ir a la escuela, por lo menos lo que queda de clases…- mordió afligida uno de sus dedos. Con todo lo de esa mañana, había faltado a la escuela. No podía perder clases de esa manera. Los estudios también importaban.

-Puedo llevarlos, si quieren- ambos, actriz y manager, observaron rígidamente al cantante -¿Qué? ¿No estarán pensando en que voy a secuestrarlos para torturarlos en alguna cabaña oscura perdida en las profundidades de un bosque, verdad?- si supiera que era precisamente eso lo que pensaban –Tienes muy mal concepto de mí, ¿verdad?-

-No me has dado razones para pensar lo contrario… aunque quizá ya no tanto…se podría decir que eres muy interesante cuando no tratas de asustar a la gente con tu actitud- parados, frente a frente, ambos se dedicaron una sonrisa divertida.

-Kyoko, ¿Me darías tu número de móvil? Digo, ya que hemos resuelto nuestras diferencias…- de buena gana se reiría en su cara por la disimulada timidez en el tono de voz. Después de todo, seguía siendo sólo un chico.

-Hai…hai… pero no me hables para acosarme o le diré a Tsuruga san…- eso último que dijo, prácticamente, la sumió en el mundo de la depresión.

-¡¡¡Kyoko chan!!! – Yashiro se arrodillo a su lado, tomando fraternalmente sus hombros –¡No tienes por que preocuparte por ese jovencito tonto!- sin embargo, el manager estaba más afectado que Kyoko… incluso lloraba a mares.

Reino observaba curioso la reacción de su "caperucita roja". No era tan tonto ni tan masoquista como para insistir con un imposible. Pero, tampoco quería que ella lo borrara de su vida. Estaba bien si ambos podían llevar una amistad, claro, en lo que cabía (Para él) en ese termino.

La verdad es que jamás podría competir contra Tsuruga Ren en cuanto a confianza se trataba. Pero, ¿Podría tener alguna oportunidad? ¿Se estaba rindiendo muy rápido? Si hubiera una posibilidad…

-Kyoko, ¿Quieres ir a cenar conmigo?- esa pregunta sorprendió a todo el trío ahí reunido. Las palabras salieron de su boca sin pensarlo siquiera, pero el aura depresiva que emanaba Kyoko, lo hechizaba -"Después de todo, es un súcubo"-.

-Ehhh!???- el manager no pudo impedir desencajar su rostro en una graciosa mueca súper deformada. Esa invitación lo había tomado desprevenido. "Kyoko chan JAMAS aceptará". Pensaba aliviado.

-No lo sé…- ahora, ambos hombres tenían su vista fija en la actriz que recién se incorporaba – Es que hoy en la noche tenía pensado hablar con cierta persona para resolver algunos malos entendidos… - su cara reflejaba una batalla interior intensa.

Kyoko se preguntaba si no sería muy osado esperar a Tsuruga san afuera de su apartamento y hablar claro con él aunque eso significara acampar a la sombra de su puerta toda la noche. No sabía en realidad porque se enojaría con ella tan de repente, pero como "lo hablado es lo entendido"; a ella nunca le gustaba dejar las cosas a medias, insistiría todo lo que pudiera.

-¿Has quedado ya con esa persona?- Reino estaba seguro de la identidad, mas no dejaría ir esa última oportunidad tan fácilmente –Si no has quedado, entonces…-

-Espere un momento, Reino san…- Yashiro se interpuso entre los dos, como si él cantante amenazara a su "hermanita" con un arma –Kyoko chan tiene que atender algunos compromisos en la tarde. Creo que es inconveniente que ella…-

-Si no hay nada seguro con esa "persona", entonces ella esta libre en la noche. Además…- enfocando los ojos violáceos en los castaños de Kyoko, un brillo misterioso destello en lo más profundo de su pupila –parece que el "león" esta lamiendo sus heridas en este momento; si te acercas a él, podría lastimarte…-

-"¿¿¿¡Qué diablos esta diciendo este sujeto!???"- el de lentes estaba al punto de un ataque de histeria. No entendía absolutamente nada de lo que ese hombre murmuraba y sin embargo, al ver la expresión de Kyoko chan, ella si le encontraba mucho sentido.

-Pero… entonces ¡Debo ir a verlo de inmediato!- Kyoko tomó su cartera, afianzándola con todas sus fuerzas contra el pecho, dispuesta a pegar carrera por la calle hasta llegar a su objetivo. Estaba más decidida que nunca.

-No puedes ir… por favor…- con una suavidad poco natural en él, tomó del brazo a su "reina", tratando por todos los medios de persuadirla –Habla con él mañana, pero por favor, hoy… sal conmigo…-

Kyoko lo miró directo a los ojos, para saber si fingía esa mirada y esa voz llenas de necesidad. No entendía el porque de su insistencia o de donde saliera esa idea de invitarla a cenar. Suspiró derrotada, era débil ante esa clase de suplicas. No era como si él fuera a intentar algo raro. Lo sabía: Reino ya no la asustaría jamás porque ella era mucho más fuerte ahora.

Sonrió conciliadora a su co-estrella.

-Esta bien, pero que no sea un lugar muy caro…-

-Yo pagaré, así que no tiene de que preocuparte- aliviado por no ser nuevamente rechazado, soltó a la chica , sonriéndole satisfecho.

-Nada de eso. Cada quien paga lo suyo, esa es mi condición-

Y el chico sabía que a ella era imposible persuadirla después de haber tomado una decisión.

-En ese caso, cenaremos en mi apartamento… odio los lugares concurridos…-

-¡¡¡¡¡¡KYOKO CHAN!!!!!!- Yashiro tomó a esa chica ingenua por la cintura, alejándola de los oídos del "beagle" – ¡¡¡¡No aceptes!!!! ¿¡No te han enseñado que es peligroso ir sola al apartamento de un hombre!? TU HERMANO MAYOR TE LO PROHIBE!!!!- tomándola por los hombros, la sacudía violentamente para sacarle las ideas aventureras de la cabeza.

-Pero, Yukihito san… si he ido al departamento de Tsuruga san y hasta he pasado la noche ahí- ella no podía entender a que se debía el arranque de inseguridad en ese hombre.

-Si… ¡¡¡¡¡¡Pero eso es diferente!!!!!!! ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Ren es un caballero que jamás tocaría a una mujer sin su consentimiento!!!!! Pero, ¡¡¡¡¡TÚ NO SABES NADA DE ESTE SUJETO!!!!! ¡¡¡¡¡HACE POCO TE ACOSABA Y MANOSEABA!!!!! ¿EN QUE ESTAS PENSADO?- la desesperación se apoderaba cada vez más de él, casi convulsionaba.

-Tranquilícese, por favor. Mire, eso es verdad, pero ahora, sé que él no hará nada- sus labios se curvaron en una delicada sonrisa llena de confianza –Ya no tengo porque temerle, estaré bien- liberándose de su agarre, caminó hacía el cantante para concertar la hora y el lugar de su encuentro.

-"¡¡¡¡¡Esto esta mal… esto esta MAS QUE MAL!!!!!! ¡¡¡¡¡Si Ren se entera de esto…. SOY HOMBRE MUERTO!!!!"-caminaba desesperado mientras los veía platicar animados. Todo era su culpa… si él le hubiera dicho sobre la llamada…

"Mientras veía estupefacto el ensayo entre Kyoko chan y ese tipo, su cuerpo perdió todo sentido de la realidad hasta que la fiel vibración en su bolsillo interior le indicará una posible llamada.

-"¿Aja?"- contestó distraído.

-"¿Yashiro? ¿Qué te pasa? Te oyes extraño… ¿Te quedaste dormido?"- Diablos! Era Ren. Y hablando en ese momento, cuando estaba pendiente de la hipnótica actuación de su onee chan.

-"No, estoy ocupado. ¿Se te ofrece algo? Creí haber dejado bien organizados todos tus compromisos de hoy. Todo esta en la agenda…"-

-"No es por eso. Quiero hablar con Mogami san hoy, ¿Podrías decirle que pasaré a recogerla en el edifico de LME después de su último trabajo?"-

-"¿Ara? ¿Y tan rápido te pasó el enojo? No sé si deba confiar en tí... ¿A dónde piensas llevarla?"-

-Me dijiste que cuando estuviera dispuesto a hablar sin mostrar mi lado más feo, te llamara. Pues bien, sucede que estoy más que dispuesto en disculparme. Y acerca de donde la llevo, no es de tu incumbencia. Eso es todo…"- Yashiro sonreía maliciosos; aunque no lo tuviera de frente, podía imaginárselo incomodo y molesto. ¿Sería muy malo de su parte torturarlo un poquito más?

-"Ah… lo siento mucho, Ren. Pero como "hermano mayor", no puedo autorizar nada sin que me digas que INTENCIONES tienes. De todas formas, Kyoko chan tiene un compromiso esta noche que es imposible rechazar"-

-"¿¡Qué!? ¿Con quién?"- preguntó, desconfiado.

Sin darle una respuesta, muy satisfecho de su hazaña, cortó la comunicación. Y para que no estuviera molestando, apagó el móvil."

Eso fue lo que pasó. Jamás se le ocurrió que su jugarreta le saldría con el "tiro por la culata", mejor dicho, que resultara verdadera. Lo peor del caso, es que le causaría problemas a Kyoko chan. Ren le preguntaría con quien era la cita, ella se pondría nerviosa obligándolo a sospechar… cuando se enterara de ese "quien"… podía irse despidiendo de sus huesos.

-"Ren… ¿Qué fue lo que hice?"- frustrado, tomó asiento sobre un arriate bajo la sombra de un tétrico árbol. El día era gris, como si fuera caer la tormenta del Siglo.

-"Hasta la naturaleza esta en mi contra hoy"- suspiró desganado.

**************************LME********************************************

-¡Buen trabajo, todos!-

-¡Buen trabajo!-

Otro día más terminaba para la filmación de "B.J". Los actores se retiraban y el "staff" guardaba la utilería esparcida por todos lados o deambulada de un lado a otro, preguntado sobre la agenda del día siguiente.

Tsuruga Ren terminaba de quitarse la peluca rubia oscura que usaba para interpretar su personaje. El traje que utilizaba para filmar estaba pulcramente colgado en el perchero, dándole un merecido descanso después de toda una mañana de uso.

-Son las tres de la tarde…- murmuro ensimismado mientras peinaba un poco su oscura cabellera "natural". Observaba abstraído su reflejo en el espejo, como si él que le devolvía la mirada fuera un extraño.

"Frustración".

Esa era la palabra para describir el pesado sentimiento que aplastaba tenazmente su pecho, como una piedra que ha rodado cuesta abajo. Alojado ahí, lo asfixiaba en intervalos irregulares pero ayudaban mucho en su interpretación de asesino serial. La frustración es el gatillo para la violencia, y vaya que explotaba eficazmente.

Después de la molesta llamada a su EX manager, su cabeza daba vueltas como una tómbola, una muy peligrosa; donde sacar la primera conclusión, no era siempre la mejor opción.

-"¿Y qué? Puedo ir por ella de todas maneras y él no tiene nada más que decir"- pensó caprichoso y prepotente. Claro, si él fuera a buscarla a la agencia, la "secuestraría" para ir a cenar, aclararían las cosas y ella volvería a abrirle su corazón y confiar en él. Esos eran los objetivos que lo motivaban. Y sin embargo, Yashiro podía ser tan obsesivo que incluso la acompañara hasta al baño con tal de que él no tomara ninguna ventaja – ¿Será que de verdad esta enamorado de ella?- pensándolo bien, mientras tomaba nuevamente asiento en un incomodo taburete, toda hipótesis era válida. Lo peor de todo era, que a su modo de ver, tendría GRANDES posibilidades: Yashiro era amigable y sembraba confianza en quienes lo rodeaban; Mogami san bromeaba con él. Incluso la diferencia de edades no sería un impedimento por el carácter extrovertido de ese "complejo de hermanos". Suspiró parcamente -¿Qué clase juego macabro me hace el destino?... Primero, Fuwa; luego ese tipo de "Vie Ghoul"; ahora Yashiro… Esto ha dejado de ser un "triangulo"; parece más una especie de "pentágono amoroso"…- la sola idea le provocó una risa compulsiva. Cualquiera que lo viera en se estado, creería que había enloquecido.

Ocultó su rostro entre sus brazos, derrotado. Ahora que lo pensaba bien, esa era la principal razón por la que no deseaba enamorarse: era todo un quebradero de cabeza.

Aún así, cada vez que pensaba en ella, trataba de recordar en que momento exacto, ese sentimiento fue sembrado en su corazón ¿Cómo fue posible no notarlo? Quizá desde que la conoció en Kyoto, cuando lo hacía reír con sus extrañas fantasías románticas o cuando ella le confesaba todos sus temores y tristezas. Quizá desde entonces comenzó todo. Por primera vez, su existencia era reconocida por otra persona.

-Patrañas…- murmuró mordaz -Comencé a fijarme en ella, después de su trabajo como "manager sustituta". Y pensar que la detestaba tanto en un principio...- Definitivamente, estaba de un pésimo humor

Necesitaba hablar con alguien. Ya que no podía hablar con Mogami san, tal vez…

-Imposible… no confió en nadie lo suficiente como para contarle mis problemas…- tomó su maletín, abandonado en una silla junto con su gabardina, molesto consigo mismo por esos momentos de debilidad.

No existía en este planeta, ser humano capaz de comprenderlo y darle apoyo (además del presidente, pero hablar con él sobre esos temas era incomodo), porque para eso, tendría que conocer su verdadera naturaleza llena de oscuridad e imperfecciones; cosa que no podía permitir pues arruinaría su idolatrada imagen pública. No existía criatura capaz de…

¡Un momento!

¡Claro que existía!...

-No es precisamente un humano, después de todo…- por primera vez en ese día, una sonrisa genuina surcó su rostro afligido.

-¿Tsuruga san?- una chica de los pocos miembros del "staff" que sabían su identidad (dado que lo ocultarían para brindarle emoción a la publicidad de la película), asomó la cabeza por la puerta, probablemente para recoger el vestuario, la peluca y las "armas" que utilizaba –Todos se han ido ya, así que es seguro salir ahora-

-Gracias- hizo una breve reverencia, recuperando la compostura, caminando a paso seguro –Tengo una cita con un gallo…- parecía divertido con la idea.

-¿Ehh?- claro, para ella no tenía sentido alguno.

En realidad, al igual como todo lo que concernía a Kyoko chan; sólo él podía comprender lo que ese "gallo", significaba para él.

***********************************************

Entró sin ningún problema a la estación de TV. Donde transmitían el "Kimagure Rock". Nadie le impidió la pasada aunque no tenía ningún compromiso ahí ese día. Eran las 5:30 PM; faltaba poco para el comienzo del programa; sin embargo, no había rastros del gallo.

-¿Será que todavía no ha llegado? ¿Lo habrán despedido?- el primer pensamiento no lo molestaba tanto como el segundo, si no era en ese lugar ¿Dónde más podría encontrarlo?

No tenía otra opción más que preguntarle a los miembros de "Bridge". Por suerte, no tendría que recabar el edificio para hallarlos: prácticamente caminaban hacía él. Lucían algo preocupados.

-Buenas tardes, Hikaru san- saludó al único miembro del que conocía su nombre. Y lo recordaba siempre por su baja estatura y por el hecho de parecer un jovencito de 18 años, cuando en realidad tenía 25.

-¡Tsuruga san! ¡Qué sorpresa encontrarlo aquí!- sentía extraño ser llamado "san" por alguien 5 años mayor; podía notarlos a ellos más nerviosos que él. Debía ser rápido para llegar a su objetivo.

-Disculpen, la persona que hace de Bo, ¿No ha llegado todavía?- disimulaba sus ansias, tratando de oírse y verse lo más casual posible.

-Ah… pues, precisamente eso era lo que veníamos hablando con los chicos…- Hikaru buscó con la mirada a sus compañeros –Siempre es puntual, pero ahora se ha tardado demasiado… ¡Esa chica! ¡Siempre me preocupa!-

-¿Chica? ¿La persona que hace a ese personaje es una chica?- eso lo descolocó momentáneamente. No lo esperaba. Dio por sentado que era un chico por su hablar honesto y su capacidad para ver a través de su mascara galante. Y porque ninguna chica se animaría a usar un disfraz tan rídiculo.

-"Papá tenía razón… soy demasiado machista".-

-¿No lo sabía? Bueno, casi nadie lo sabe. Ella hace muy bien el papel de "Bo" tanto así que de ser un personaje que de un solo programa, se convirtió en miembro permanente. ¡Fue increíble!- los ojos se le iluminaban cada vez que hablaba de ella. Sonrió comprensivo.

- Bueno, en ese caso creo que es en vano esperar. Quizá deba buscarla otro día, ¿No saben si tiene algún otro trabajo después o antes donde pueda localizarla?- podía escucharse sospechoso que insistiera tanto, pero para ese momento, no le importaba.

-Claro… bueno, trabaja con usted, ¿No?- Hikaru le dedicaba extrañas miradas, como si no pudiera creer que pasara por alto algo importante.

Sin comprender la razón, su corazón dio un vuelco.

-¡Es cierto!- asintió un chico de cabellos rubios y gorro –Dado que ambos actúan en "Dark Moon"-

No… eso se veía mal.

-Así es…- agregó el tercero –Oiga, si quiere hablar con ella ¿Por qué no la busca en la agencia?-

-Es verdad. No es necesario que se moleste en buscarla aquí…-

-Ja! ¡Lo que pasa es que a Hikaru le da miedo que Tsuruga san esté interesado en ella!- el de cabellos rubios golpeo amistosamente el hombro derecho del más pequeño, impulsándolo hacía adelante.

-Buen punto. Por más que le pide salir a cenar, ella siempre lo rechaza… ¡Pero quizá hoy sea la noche de suerte!...-

-Si no lo es… no tiene posibilidades contra Tsuruga san… esté "chibi"…-

-¡Chicos, cierren la boca!- empujándolos a ambos, con la cara sonrojada a más no poder, trató pobremente de disimular su turbación. Todos ignorando al actor frente a ellos que no había emitido palabra alguna –¡No digan cosas tan vergonzosas frente a Tsuruga san! Además, Kyoko chan es 9 años menor, jamás me haría caso de esa manera…-

-Eso es lo que dices… ¡Pero lo que piensas es muy diferente! ¡Nos dijiste que te había gustado desde que la viste! Además, ella no se ve de esa clase de chicas a las que le importe mucho la edad…- el chico rubio parecía resuelto a juntar a esos dos a como fuera.

-Creo que es muy bonita… pero… me da la impresión de estar más allá de mis posibilidades…-esas palabras devolvieron movimiento a los entumecidos músculos del más alto –Sin embargo, hasta que ella no me mande al demonio, ¡Seguiré intentándol!- los dos amigos vitorearon las agallas de su compañero.

Por el cuerpo de Tsuruga Ren. Corría una extraña mezcla de celos, decepción, frustración, euforia… en pocas palabras: era un absoluto desastre.

-¿Tsuruga san?- Hikaru se acercó a él, preocupado –Por favor disculpe si lo ofendimos insinuando algo sobre usted y Kyoko chan…- cualquier cosa que pensara decirle, se esfumó de su mente al verle la cara.

-Deben de tener cuidado con esa clase de insinuaciones…- su voz era un susurro suave y calmado, como el filo de un katana cortando el aire –Podrían crear malos entendidos y causarnos problemas a Mogami san y a mí…- los tres se mostraron claramente arrepentidos. Sin ganas de escuchar absurdas disculpas de ninguno de ellos, lanzó su último ataque –Por favor, no le digan nada a Mogami san sobre lo que me han dicho, ¿Esta bien?- con su peligrosa sonrisa luminosa, se despidió de ellos, sabedor de que no harían lo contrario a lo que les pedía. Aunque no pudieran ver a través de su sonrisa (sus expresiones de alivio después se lo indicaban), el tono de su voz era claramente amenazador.

En esos momentos, si Mogami san se le apareciera… ¿Qué haría?

¿Sería capaz de reclamarle?

¿La obligaría a soltarle la verdad?

¿O la besaría embargado por la felicidad de saber que Kyoko era en realidad la única mujer en la que podía confiar hasta el punto de pedir ayuda?

Debía retirarse de ese lugar inmediatamente, antes de que ella llegara y lo viera. Primero tenía que pensar bien como resolver esa vergonzosa situación.

Escuchó voces a lo lejos.

-"!Demonios!"- murmuró enfadado. Sería una autentica molestia si alguien lo encontraba ahí. Perdería tiempo para "escapar" –"Creo que mejor voy a esconderme en alguno de estos pasillos estrechos"- su salvación era esa. Una maquina de sodas sería su cómplice mientras buscaba una salida segura.

***********************LME************************************

-Bien, creo que te dejaré aquí, Kyoko chan. Estás en terreno seguro-

-Muchas gracias, Yukihito san. Ha sido de gran ayuda hoy- dándose la vuelta para poder estar frente al manager, Kyoko se inclinó profundamente – Muchas gracias por su arduo trabajo…-

-Ehh!? Ara, Kyoko chan! No seas tan formal con esas cosas! Oh, Por Kami!- esa escena era digna de dos amigas que se encuentran casualmente en el supermercado. Recuperando compostura, Yashiro sonrió tiernamente a su onee chan, orgulloso de ella como si de verdad fuera su hermano –Tu también has hecho un buen trabajo hoy… sin embargo…-cambiando su aura a una más oscura, tomando la cabeza de Kyoko con una mano, como si fuera una niña traviesa -… onii sama no esta PARA NADA de acuerdo con esa cita que tendrás en la noche… ¿Cómo sabré que estarás bien?-

-Ya le dije que no tiene que preocuparse, Reino ya no me causa temor. Ninguna de sus acciones puede afectarme ahora- permitiendo que la regañaran como a una chiquilla, Kyoko le regaló una sonrisa llena de confianza.

Soltando un poco su agarre, el de lentes no supo comprender que tenía esa chica para que todos los que la conocían, se vieran absorbidos y afectados por su carismática presencia. Era como si tuviera un talento natural para todo lo que hacía, tanto así, que era capaz de cambiar los corazones de las personas; no únicamente con su actuación, sino también, fuera de esta.

Estaba feliz de poder ser testigo del crecimiento en esa joya. El sólo pensar en su futuro lo abrumaba tanto como ponderar que tan grande podía llegar a ser el Universo y la magnitud de sus galaxias. Era aterrador y fascinante.

-¡Debo darme prisa o los chicos me regañaran!- Kyoko se movía de un lado a otro, insegura de cómo despedirse sin ser grosera con él. Faltaba media hora para que el programa diera inicio – Yukihito san…- el hombre dejo sus cavilaciones de lado al ser llamado tan seriamente – Prométame que no le dirá a Tsuruga san sobre esté pequeño secreto…- bajó un tanto la cabeza, apenada –No es que quiera mentirle… en un principio, no quería decirle por que pensaba que me odiaba… si él se enteraba de que yo era "Bo", creí que jamás podría volver a ver su sonrisa sincera y su lado más humano que no es tan genial… eso que nadie puede ver en las entrevistas…- estaba muy avergonzada de ser observada y escuchada tan atentamente por ese hombre, que desde los inicios de la carrera de su sempai, había sido su mano derecha. Pero sabía que él no le diría nada y no la juzgaría por sus estúpidas acciones de antaño -…a pesar de haber resuelto nuestras diferencias, nunca revelé mi secreto, porque él parecía confiar más en "Bo" que en "Kyoko". Estoy segura que me odiará. De seguro jamás volverá a hablarme…bueno, ya esta enojado pero igual… o quizá diga "Me has decepcionado como nunca… JAMAS CONFIARE EN TI" y esas cosas…- una ola depresiva la ahogó de la nada; su cuerpo era un cadáver llevado por la corriente mientras crueles tiburones arrancaban pedazos de carne en sus costillas.

-Kyoko chan…- Yashiro de pronto sintió al "Dios de la Muerte" rondar a su alrededor. Su onee chan bajaba los ánimos, como cada vez que algo malo pasaba con ese jovencito tonto de Ren –Estoy seguro que él lo comprenderá si se lo dices… No creo que sea correcto que le guardes secretos- esperaba que Kyoko captara el mensaje, porqué ¿Con que otra razón, además de los celos, podían un chico y una chica, discutir por malos entendidos cuando había otras personas involucradas sentimentalmente? Quería que Kyoko comprendiera que entre un "sempai" y una "kouhai" no DEBERIAN existir esa clase de sentimientos posesivos, por tanto, la única conclusión posible sería que Ren estaba ENAMORADO DE ELLA.

Esas reveladoras palabras explotaban a su alrededor como botones de flor luminosos, ansioso de que la razón llegará a esa terca cabeza inocente.

-Es que, no quiero darle razones para que desconfíe de mí… Yashiro san…- había una muda súplica en los ojos de esa chica, un brillo que lo asustó hasta los huesos -¿Por qué me afecta tanto lo que Tsuruga san piense de mí? ¿Por qué siempre quiero dejar una buena impresión y ser notada por él con mi actuación?-

-"Porque… ¡¡¡¡¡ESTAS ENAMORADA DE EL, JOVENCITA NEGADA!!!!! ¿¿¿¿¡¡¡¡NO TE DAS CUENTA QUE LOS DOS SE AMAN Y ESTAN DESTINADOS A ESTAR JUNTOS PARA TODA LA ETERNIDAD Y BRILLAR COMO LAS ESTRELLAS MAS GRANDES EN EL FIRMAMENTO DEL ESPECTACULO!!!!????"- bueno, o algo parecido era lo que deseaba responderle. Adoraba ser el fiel testigo y confidente de esos ojos brillantes, confundidos. Deseo poder ser sincero con ella, pero, conociéndola, si insinuaba aunque fuera un poco sobre los verdaderos sentimientos de Ren, ella se asustaría. En consecuencia por su entrometimiento excesivo, el actor perdería toda posibilidad. Debía mentir –Eso es porque, como kouhai, deseas que sempai reconozca tu talento y por el RESPETO que le tienes, sientes que le fallas cada vez que ocultas algo. No veo ninguna razón para que esos sentimientos te preocupen- confiando en que no viera a través de su falsa sonrisa como hacía con Ren, Yashiro se consideró un "sangre fría" por semejante hipocresía. Hubiera dado un ojo de la cara con tal de poder abrirle los ojos a esa actriz…

-Uhmmm… bueno…eso debe de ser. Creo que me preocupo demasiado- al parecer no sospechaba nada. Aliviada, recuperó un poco la compostura.

-Eso que has dicho, es una gran verdad. Deja de preocuparte por él y enfócate en dar lo mejor de ti. Podrías comenzar con tratar de llegar a tiempo a los trabajos… te quedan quince minutos para arreglarte…-

-¿Eh?....¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¡EHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!?????????????? YUKIHITO SAN!!!! ERES UN MALVADO!!!!- sacándole la lengua, juguetona; de esa manera se despidió de él, echando a correr como alma que lleva el diablo.

-Ah… esta chica siempre me hace reír…- con maletín al hombro, dispuso encaminarse a la salida, para tomar un taxi que lo llevara a la agencia. Sin embargo, antes de siquiera dar dos pasos, una mano fría lo halo a la izquierda.

-Así que, ¿Es tanta la confianza que se tienen que hasta te llama por tu nombre?....Muy interesante y, ¿Qué es eso de "dejar de preocuparse por mí"?-

La persona que menos quería ver en esos momentos… apareció de la nada… en la oscuridad de un pasillo… con esa sonrisa luminosa…

Era una escena digna de las peores películas de terror… pronto sería arrastrado hasta la profundidad de las sombras, de donde jamás volvería a ver la luz del día.

-Creo que me debes algunas explicaciones, una disculpa y un favor… "Yukihito san"…- Tsuruga Ren no soltó su brazo mientras lo arrastraba por el pasillo.

-"OH NO!!!! VA ENCERRARME EN SU AUTO!!!! NO!! TODO MENOS ESO!!!!"- era en vano, ninguna de sus suplicas sería escuchada por los Dioses.

******************************LME****************************************

Eran las 8:30 pm. Llevaba media hora tarde para su reunión con Reino. Habían quedado en las bancas de la parada de buses, a unos pocos metros del edificio de LME. No entendía como ese sujeto pudo haber elegido ese lugar, donde podía ser fácilmente reconocido (no es que se molestara en mantener un bajo perfil, era un "visual kei" después de todo). No es como si fueran hacer algo malo… ¿Era tan sospechoso que dos personas de diferente sexo quedaran en algún lugar para poder hablar? Ahora que lo pensaba detenidamente, además de nunca haber tenido buenas amigas (porque a todas les gustaba el imbécil de Shotaro) ni siquiera pudo obtener amigos; muchos se burlaban de ella, por estar siempre cerca de Sho y verse tan corriente, y algunos pocos que se atrevían a hablarle, eran espantados por ese cretino. Al final, terminaba sola y con la única compañía de ese bueno para nada.

El mero recuerdo enervaba sus demonios al máximo.

-Me gusta esa aura tan intensa… ¿Estabas pensando en mí?- un soplido helado en su nuca le crispó el cuerpo entero. ¿Cómo hacía ese tipo para aparecer de la nada? ¿Acaso era un demonio de las sombras? –Veo que aún puedo sacarte algunos gritos de miedo. Estoy feliz…-

-¿Qué haces aquí? Creí que nos encontraríamos en las bancas de más adelante… aquí estamos justo frente a LME… ¿Y por qué demonios andas tan confiado por las calles? No se supone que odias los lugares concurridos y eso…- su retalía de reclamos se vio frustrada por un largo dedo encubierto de cuero negro sobre sus labios.

-Es porque la noche es el medio en el que mejor me desenvuelvo, además…la gente no suele fijarse en los que se mueven por la oscuridad…- tan enigmático como siempre, con un movimiento de cabeza, le indicó que lo siguiera hacía un auto aparcado en la esquina opuesta. No un auto deportivo ni una limosina… era…

-¿¡UN CARRO FUNEBRE!?- Kyoko señaló sorprendida el enorme auto. Cualquiera sabría lo que era con un simple vistazo… ¿Qué clase de hombre era Reino? ¿Qué extraños pasatiempos tenía?

-Es que ahí cabemos "todos"…- daba explicaciones como si todos los cantantes tuvieran un carro fúnebre por transporte.

-¿Qué quieres decir con todos?- al llegar al auto, obtuvo su respuesta.

-¡¡Hey, Kyoko chan!! Te tardaste bastante… ¿Qué hacías?- el director Kurosaki la saludó con entusiasmo, repantingado en el amplio interior donde se supondría, iría el ataúd –Oye, Miroku kun, hazte a un lado para que ella se siente…-

Para supuestamente ser un transporte amplio, todos los presentes tuvieron que apretujarse un poco para dar espacio al nuevo miembro que se les unía.

-No me esperaba esta clase de auto…- Kyoko miraba algo incomoda a su alrededor. Jamás en su vida había estado rodeada de tantos hombres.

-¿Esperabas otra cosa?- Kurosaki estaba feliz de la vida, barajando un set de cartas. ¿Iban a jugar póker?

-Pues la verdad, esperaba un coche transilvano de principios del Siglo IX…- en verdad eso era lo que imaginaba cuando pensaba en que tipo de transporte ocuparía Reino. Con su pinta de vampiro, no podía creer nada más.

Una risa general estalló. Miroku le ofreció unas cuantas palmaditas en la espalda, comprensivo.

-Tienes muy clara la personalidad de nuestro vocalista, ¿Nee?-

-Bueno, supongo que no sería posible… un coche como ese no pegaría con las modernas calles de Tokyo…- la actriz se permitió un suspiro relajante. Tal vez debería aprender a jugar a las cartas -¿Puedo jugar también?-

-¿Sabes cómo?- Reino fijó extrañado sus ojos en ella. No la imaginaba jugando a las cartas como una "yakuza". Así como estaban, todos rodeándola, esa era la impresión que tenía.

Kyoko sonrió retadora, dando un manotazo al centro del círculo al que pertenecía: una clara muestra de entusiasmo a lo gánster.

-Tráelo aquí. Nunca es demasiado tarde para aprender-

*****************************************************

El apartamento de Reino estaba ubicado en Roppongi, justo en la cima de un edificio lujoso que una simple mortal como ella jamás hubiera siquiera pensado en pisar. Al entrar a la espaciosa vivienda (era mucho más grande que el apartamento que alquiló para Shotaro) reafirmó todas las suposiciones que ella imaginaba acerca de ese sujeto. Como lo había pensado, no era un tipo desordenado; en las paredes no había cadáveres colgando aunque si, algunos cuadros con motivos bastante funestos. En realidad, estaba lleno de arte ¿Sería que antes estudiaba en alguna escuela especializada y cambió de opinión?

Mientras sus "compañeros de viaje" se acomodaban por donde querían, ella admiraba todo a su alrededor. Había tantos cuadros como en un museo: "Mark Chagall" y "Francisco Goya" lideraban la colección.

-¿Te gustan?- Reino le ofrecía un vaso de algo que parecía vino. Al ver su desconfianza, aclaró –Es jugo de uva. No tomo alcohol, pero eso nadie lo sabe…- ella se sorprendió un poco –No sería genial que un miembro de "Vie Ghoul" tuviera cero cultura alcohólica, ¿No?...- sonriendo admirada por esa inesperada revelación, tomó el vaso y sorbió su contenido, encantada con su sabor.

-Tienes una colección de pinturas muy interesantes. ¿Cómo has podido conseguirlas en tan poco tiempo?- podía escucharse grosera, pero era increíble que alguien con un grupo que apenas comenzaba (aunque con bastante éxito) tuvieran ya tanto dinero como para comprar tantas de esas reliquias y pagar un apartamento que de seguro costaría unos cuantos millones de yenes.

-Me las regaló mi padre- sus ojos se ensombrecieron fieramente. Al parecer su recuerdo no era para nada grato –Fue lo único que me dio antes de sacarme de la casa… Fue muy considerado, tomando en cuenta la clase de persona que era…también compró esté apartamento. Con eso compensaría el rechazarnos a mi madre y a mí. Nunca le agradamos pero alejarnos de él, fue la mejor decisión que mi madre ha hecho en toda su vida- ambos miraban ensimismados una pintura con una mujer y un niño en brazos, abandonando un pueblo ensangrentado sobre una especie de trineo. Kyoko bajó la cabeza, plenamente identificada con su situación. Su propia madre la abandonó sin ningún remordimiento -¿Por qué pones esa cara? ¿Sientes pena por mí?

-¿Por qué habría de sentir algo como eso? No eres ni el primero ni el único en ser despreciado por su padres. Debería de golpearte por creerte demasiado especial…-

-Eres muy interesante…- regresando por donde vino, la actriz lo miró tiernamente, sabiéndose resguardada de su penetrante mirada. No era lástima lo que sentía por él, era solidaridad.

-"Parece que hay muchos niños despreciados en esté mundo…"- sonrió amargamente.

-¡Hey, "ángel falso"! ¡Deja de traumarte mirando esos horribles cuadros y ven a jugar!- uno de los chicos más entusiastas del grupo, la llamaba enérgicamente desde la mesita ratona al centro de la sala. Al parecer, nunca se cansaban de ese juego.

-Esta chica es terrorífica…- Kurosaki sacó una cigarrera de plata del bolsillo delantero de su camisa junto con un encendedor; compartió unos con Miroku y Reino. Kyoko les dirigió una mirada de reproche.

-"Si no es un vicio, tiene que ser otro, ¿Nee?"- pensó fastidiada.

El director continuó con su queja.

-Apenas acaba de conocer las reglas del póker y ya hace jugadas "asesinas"… ¿Hay algo que no puedas hacer, Kyoko chan?- algunos rieron nerviosos.

-Claro: AMAR…- y sin permitir que le preguntaran o comentaran algo, barajó las cartas con un fluido movimiento de muñecas –"Uhmm…creo que comienzo a encontrarle el truco a esto de "barajar". Es más divertido que el juego en sí"-

Todos los chicos se miraron unos a otros, extrañados por la frialdad con que esa chica expresó un defecto tan poco usual para alguien de su edad.

-¿Saben? Me alegro que encontraran su verdadero talento y no copiaran ningún trabajo- Kyoko barajaba y barajaba las cartas, de una manera u otra con movimientos cada vez más difíciles y rápidos – ¿Se han dado cuenta verdad? De la magnitud con la que han cambiado su estilo y el significado de sus canciones… pude sentirlo con sólo mirar los primeros acordes…- al comenzar a repartir, fijó sus ojos en cada uno.

-¿Te diste cuenta de eso con mirar... ?- Miroku no despegaba sus ojos de ella. El cigarro que tenía, pendía de las comisuras de su boca, a punto de caerse. ¿Acaso ella sabía leer partituras?

- Sé un poco sobre eso…- y como no, si pasó la mayor parte de su vida en Tokyo observando a Shotaro componer sus canciones, aprendiendo de él las notas úsicales y saber interpretarlas sin necesidad de tocarlas –Por fin puedo ver la verdadera cara de "Vie Ghoul" – tomando posición de "ataque", les regaló una sonrisa satisfecha –Ahora creo que puedo permitirles competir contra "ese" cretino; sólo aclararles: yo seré la única que en verdad lo hará sufrir y odiar esté cruel mundo-

Hubo un incomodo silencio que nadie se animaba romper.

¿Por qué esa mujer tenía que ser tan directa y honesta?

-Oye, Reino… ¿Qué vamos a comer?- otro de los miembros de la banda, chillo quejumbroso, abandonando el juego incluso antes de empezar o tal vez, deseando romper la tensión –Dijiste que pediríamos algo de comer… pero te estas sentando a jugar… ¿Vamos a beber de tu sangre?-

-Si eso es lo que quieres, tendré que negarme. Necesito energía para mañana…- Kyoko dejó caer sus cartas al suelo…. ¿¡QUE CLASE DE VIDA LLEVABAN ESOS TIPOS!?

-¿Qué tal un poco de sushi?-

-¡Bien! Pídeme una botella de sake!!!!-

-Hay damas presentes, no puedes emborracharte como lo haces….- Miroku dejó escapar un suave suspiro. Sí bebían como de costumbre…

-No se preocupen por mí, estoy acostumbrada a tratar con ebrios…- apoyando su cabeza en una mano, mientras su codo descansaba perezosamente sobre la mesa, divagaba nostálgica en algún recóndito rincón de su memoria.

-¿De verdad? ¿Tenías algún pariente alcohólico?- quiso reír a carcajadas. Esa parecía la conclusión más acertada.

-No, trabajé en un Ryokai desde muy joven-

-¿Eso fue en tu pueblo natal?-

-…-

-¿Fue ahí donde conociste a Fuwa? Reino nos dijo que eran amigos de infancia… ¿Tienes algún vergonzoso recuerdo con que humillarlo públicamente?- todos giraron sus rostros a ese chico. Reino poseía la expresión de quien esta a punto de asesinar. Ese impertinente…

Kyoko abrió sus ojos sorprendida y alerta. Nuevamente, silencio absoluto y una luz iluminó sus pensamientos. Curvó sus labios amargamente: la razón por la que había sido invitada a esa casa, fingiendo amistad, probablemente haya sido para tratar de sacarle información sobre Shotaro.

Tsuruga san tenía razón, era muy fácil de engañar.

-Con permiso…- sin mirar a nadie en especial, se levantó del suelo, encaminándose a la puerta para tomar sus cosas del armario dispuesto para los invitados.

-Espera, Kyoko…- Reinó esquivó unos cojines y unos cuantos pares de piernas. Precisamente por eso no quería que ninguno de sus compañeros lo acompañara esa noche. Ellos no podrían comprender lo que sentía por esa actriz ni sus inseguridades; sin embargo, insistieron tanto que al final no tuvo otra opción… si hubieran asistido sólo Miroku y Kurosaki… ellos eran más prudentes.

-Tengo que irme…- apurada, tomó su bolso y el abrigo, con media pierna fuera del apartamento.

-No pienses mal de…-

-Siempre es así, ¿Verdad?...- sus ojos se encontraron; los de ella, estaban llenos de decepción –Al final, es siempre él quien importa…- era una amarga verdad: Kyoko era insignificante en ese gran mundo. No era su destino hacer amigos. Siempre sería eclipsada por Sho.

-No fue por eso por lo que te invité… yo, de verdad… quería que cenáramos juntos…- esquivando su vista, deteniéndola a medio camino de salir, parecía realmente un estúpido chico común y corriente – Por lo menos déjame llevarte a casa…-ella se soltó de su agarre, indiferente.

-No me toques- empujándolo suavemente, salió de esa casa, cerrándole la puerta en la cara al mismísimo dueño. Maldecía interiormente su ingenuidad.

-"Por eso es que siempre digo: yo jamás podré amar a nadie. ¿Cómo podría apreciar a todos estos seres humanos que sólo desean aprovecharse de la situación? ¡Y yo de tonta, tratando de creer en ellos! ¡Qué estupidez!"- y con sus pensamientos pesimistas, bajó por el ascensor hasta el recibidor, donde un amable conserje preguntó si deseaba un taxi.

-Muchas gracias, hoy hace una noche perfecta para tomar el autobús-

Mientras tanto, Reino, en su apartamento, fulminaba con la mirada a todos los miembros de su banda.

-Tonto…- murmuró Kurosaki, lanzando bocanadas de humo, molesto por la absoluta ruina de una noche perfecta.

*****************************************************

-"Es una hermosa noche llena de estrellas"- pensaba para sí. Caminaba despacio por las calles iluminadas de farolas y uno que otro letrero. Eran las 10:00 PM. De seguro, el jefe se enojaría con ella y Okami san estaría muy preocupada. Ya sabría que excusa darles, por ahora, mantener su mente despejada era todo lo que necesitaba.

Estaba acostumbrada a decepcionarse de los demás. La gente, por lo general, la utilizaba y luego la desechaba. En el pasado, ese ciclo vicioso se reprodujo una y otra vez hasta volverse rutina y acabar con su autoestima, matando sus talentos naturales, reprimiendo sus deseos y sueños hasta casi desaparecerlos de su corazón.

Molesta, pateo una diminuta piedra en el camino. Con amargo placer se imaginaba que el destino la pisoteaba de la misma manera, como un estorbo.

-"Vamos, Kyoko!!! De cuando acá tienes pensamientos tan nefastos!!"- con los puños, comenzó a darse golpes en la cabeza, tratando de sacar esas molestias de ahí –"Serás una gran estrella y después, nadie te menospreciará"- la llama de la determinación se encendió más fuerte que nunca en su mirada. No había tiempo para preocuparse por esas tonterías –"Además, si tuviste un mejor amigo… ¿Nee, "Corn"? Tú eres mi mejor amigo…"-

Recuperando su ánimo, apuró el paso. Algo le indicaba que debía llegar rápido al "Darumaya".

Ya faltaban pocos metros para llegar al callejón, extrañándose de un carro estacionado justo en la entrada (su corazón se agitó un poco misteriosamente); de pronto, su cartera fue halada a un lado, llevándola a ella de encuentro. Alguien la tomó por los brazos. Impidiéndole moverse. En esa calle oscura y solitaria, nadie la ayudaría.

-Mira lo que encontré… parece que hoy es nuestro día de suerte…- murmuró un hombre algo mayor en su oído, sin dejar de sujetarla. Ella no gritaba ni se movía, alerta, esperando una oportunidad de escapar –parece que nos divertiremos un poco esta noche…-

-Oye, onee chan…- el otro se veía más joven. Sus manos se crisparon en rabia al sentir que sus pechos eran estrujados dolorosamente por ese bastardo –Deberías pedir ayuda… ¿Sabes?- de un fuerte jalón, mandó a volar los botones de su abrigo y blusa, dejándola al descubierto. Muerta de vergüenza, forcejeaba inútilmente tratando de cubrirse. Un extraño estaba mirando lo que a nadie en ese mundo había mostrado jamás. En un arranque de ira animal, agachó lo suficiente la cabeza para morder la mano del abusador.

Funcionó, el tipo la dejó, aullando de dolor. El cómplice tras de ella reía divertido al ver a su compañero derrotado por una mordida.

-¡Ramera estúpida!- un puño se estrelló contra su mejilla. Creyó sentir un diente salir volando por su boca y el sabor de la sangre tocó sus papilas gustativas. Bajó la cabeza, ensombrecida -¡Cómo te atreves a morderme!... ¡Te enseñaré a respetarme!...- ese animal se abalanzaba contra ella. Le hubiera gustado que el imbécil de atrás dejara de reírse. Se estaba burlando de ella… eso era imperdonable.

-Cómo se atreven…- murmuró lacónicamente, sin subir la cabeza…- ¡COMO SE ATREVEN A LASTIMAR MI ROSTRO! ¡A UNA ACTRIZ!- sus demonios crearon un torbellino a su alrededor, aunque para esos patanes deberían verse como un inexplicable viento. De un manotazo, soltó sus brazos y sin perder tiempo, propinó una llave de Judo a uno de sus enemigos. Aprovechando la distracción del que faltaba, con un certero golpe en la entrepierna que de seguro lo castraría de por vida, lo dejó fuera de combate. Sin embargo, no podía ser confiada.

Tomó su bolso, propinando una última patada a cada uno, echo a correr lo más rápido que podía aunque el dolor le nublaba la vista y la perdida de sangre provocaba que sus piernas flaquearan por momentos. No alcanzaría a llegar al "Darumaya" y esos tipos pronto se recuperarían… afortunadamente, lo más cercano para esconderse, era tras un enorme letrero más adelante. El espacio era estrecho, pero era suficiente para ella.

-Se fue por aquí…en ese callejón de la derecha…-

-¡Corre!....- los escuchaba acercarse… su corazón se agitaba. En condiciones optimas, no dudaría en darse de golpes con quien fuera. Si se enfrentaba a ellos de nuevo, no tendría oportunidad. Estaba atrapada.

En un acto reflejo, sacó de su cartera el muñeco vudú de Tsuruga san. Con su cara de regaño y un dedo apuntando hacía ella, imaginaba lo que le diría en una situación como esa.

-"Eso te pasa por confiada. Si quieres sobrevivir en este medio, tienes que prevenir todos los desastres"- su mejilla punzaba dolorosamente, ahora hasta su ojo resentía la inflamación masiva que se avecinaba –"¿Ves? Pero no te preocupes, tu sempai te ayudará. Resiste, ¿Nee?"- sus ojos se humedecieron. Genial, ¿Cómo podía estar pensando en esas cosas? Sus oídos le fallaban (creía que alguien la llamaba a lo lejos) y ahora, por las lagrimas, sus ojos ardían y sus parpados pesaban. Sintió unas fuertes ganas de dormir, una parte de su mente le gritaba que no cediera, pero estaba tan cansada…

-¿¡Kyoko chan!?- escuchó su nombre hecho un grito exigente. Con pesadez, levantó la cabeza. Por el estrecho espacio vertical, observó el asustado rostro de Tsuruga san -¿¡Qué fue lo que te pasó!? ¿¡Puedes moverte!?- infructuosamente, trataba de alcanzarla con la mano, ansioso de sacarla de ahí.

-"Cómo a un gatito que se ha metido tras la estufa"- sonrió tontamente por su ocurrencia – Tsuruga san… ¿Qué hace aquí?– con torpeza, salió de su escondite, tratando de disimular el dolor con todas sus fuerzas. Podía fantasear recibir su ayuda; mas en la realidad, no deseaba preocuparlo ni depender de él.

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó como si sólo se encontraran casualmente por la calle. Su silencio la perturbaba, así que trató de buscar una respuesta en sus ojos. Arrugó levemente el ceño… la mirada de su sempai estaba más brillante que de costumbre… como si fuera a llorar -¿Tsuruga San?-

*********************************************

Había ido a buscarla al restaurante. Si no conseguía hablar con ella ese día, no estaba seguro de si amanecería cuerdo.

Mientras manejaba desde la agencia hasta su destino, pensaba seriamente sobre la conversación entre Mogami san y Yashiro. Sonreía como un enajenado, podía ver su reflejo en el espejo lateral. Ese día había hecho algunos descubrimientos interesantes…en los que se regodearía después. Ahora, lo que necesitaba era una buena dosis de "Mogami Kyoko".

Al llegar, aparcó el auto justo fuera del callejón peatonal que llevaba al restaurante. Dudaba si sería correcto entrar a preguntar. Mogami san siempre se refería al "jefe" como un hombre estricto y correcto (él mismo pudo verlo durante la celebración de Navidad en la Villa del presidente Takarada).

-"Podría desconfiar de mí… un hombre mayor, buscando a una chica de preparatoria a altas horas de la noche"- era increíble que se afligiera por cosas triviales como esas. En ese contexto, él era un chico enamorado que buscaba a la chica que le gusta en su casa; sorteando a un padre desconfiado y a una madre inquisidora. Por ridículo que se oyera, prefería eso a esperar un día más.

Cuando dieron las 9:30, perdió la paciencia.

-"¿Por qué diablos no la llamo al móvil?"- esa hubiera sido la primera acción a tomar, pero lo más seguro es que no le contestara y si por casualidad, quien le respondiera fuera ese tipo… -"Perdería mi calma y mis buenos modales, estoy seguro…"- suspiró desganado. ¿Tendría LME información personal sobre los miembros de otras agencias? Tal vez consiguiera la dirección de su apartamento… -Creo que lo mejor será esperarla en la casa. Me veo mucho más sospechoso, aquí. Como un acosador- esa descripción de sí mismo, era más una ironía del destino.

Bajó del auto y caminó tranquilamente por el callejón. Era extraño caminar por esa clase de parajes. Pese a todo, bajo las estrellas, era una caminata breve que valía la pena.

Frente a frente a la puerta, no encontraba el valor para tocar; su mano a pocos centímetros de la madera que tapaba las ventanas. Poco a poco, pasos veloces y respiraciones agitadas se acercaban, pero no habría problema pues estaba oculto en la oscuridad que proporcionaba el pequeño pasillo entre la entrada a la casa y el restaurante.

Unos hombres corrían distraídamente, como buscando algo perdido. Incluso con la poca luz se notaban vestigios de alguna pelea callejera. Permitió que sus labios se curvaran sarcásticos. Él solía ser de ese tipo de personas.

-Vámonos… no esta aquí…-

-Sigamos buscando…- había rabia en su voz y algo en su interior se comprimió.

Un presentimiento.

Dejando cualquier duda de lado, a grandes zancadas, regresó a la calle. Buscando nervioso por todos lados. La sensación en su pecho aumentaba, como un juego de "caliente-frío". Subió un poco más y pudo escuchar murmullos tras un letrero.

Se acercaba poco a poco, con cautela para revisar el estrecho espacio. Ahí estaba Mogami san, con el rostro oculto tras sus avellanados cabellos.

-¿Mogami san?- la llamaba. Pero ella no contestó, sólo jugaba con un muñeco muy parecido a él (en realidad, era una perfecta imitación). Estaba realmente preocupado por su salud mental pues conversaba con él… ¡Incluso se regañaba a si misma!

-"¿Ves? Pero no te preocupes, tu sempai te ayudará. Resiste, ¿Nee?"- esa frase… su mente trabajaba a la velocidad de la luz… ¿Acaso la habían lastimado?

-¡Mogami san!... ¡Mogami san!- se veía mal. Estaba por desmayarse -¿¡Kyoko chan!?- por fin ella reparó en su presencia. Oculta en la oscuridad, parecía incrédula de verlo en carne y hueso frente a ella.

Deseando sacarla de ahí lo más rápido posible, trató de halarla inútilmente: la estrechez era demasiada. Sólo podía alentarla a salir.

Espero paciente aunque las ansias lo devoraban desde adentro… hubiera querido estar preparado para ver algo como eso.

Los ojos de su kouhai, tenían la misma expresión de cuando se fracturó el tobillo y ya no aguantaba permanecer arrodillada: una expresión llena de dolor; de su boca corría abundante sangre, bajando por su cuello y su pecho… su blusa estaba rasgada y completamente abierta. El que no se tapara era una clara señal del shock.

Ella lo llamaba pero él no escuchaba, pues su mente sólo podía pensar en lo peor. Un nudo se ubicó en su garganta y sus ojos picaban. Si no se controlaba…

-Mogami san, ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?- podía ser llamado masoquista, quería oírlo de sus propios labios… con su voz. ¿Habían sido esos sujetos de antes? Si él no hubiera abandonado el auto, los hubiera interceptado. Apretó furioso sus puños. Fuwa tenía razón: nunca estaba cuando Mogami san más lo necesitaba.

-¿Tsuruga san?... ¿Se encuentra bien?- debía tener su peor cara de enojo, pues el tono de voz era cauteloso. ¿Cómo podía preguntarle eso a él? ¡A él! Era ella la que estaba a punto de caer al suelo.

-Te llevaré a un hospital…- trató de acercarse un poco más; Kyoko retrocedió instintivamente, luego ensanchó sus ojos, sorprendida de su propia acción –Vamos…- tratando de suprimir la rabia, extendió su mano a ella.

-No es necesario… creo que un poco del ungüento que tengo en casa, me pasará la inflamación…- con el dorso de la mano, repasó su boca, limpiando un poco de sangre; tratando de sonreír y fallando, pues al tocar levemente su mejilla en un descuido, unas cuantas lagrimas se escaparon de sus ojos. Avergonzada, se arrodillo en el suelo.

-Mogami san…- colocándose a su altura, retiró el molesto fleco que impedía verle la cara. Esperaba encontrarla llorando por eso dejó salir un gemido de sorpresa: Kyoko chan, en su mirada, estaba marcada una clara expresión de ira.

-Esos bastardos…-murmuraba rabiosa -… han lastimado mi rostro… mañana, el director Kurosaki probablemente me saque del trabajo...- una horrible aura comenzaba a rodearla, sus demonios se enervaban deseosos de sangre-… Siempre nos dice que una profesional cuida de sí por encima de todo…por mi descuido…ahora…-

-Lo que te haya pasado no pudo haber sido culpa tuya…- sin retroceder un milímetro, tomó su mano, acariciando tiernamente el dorso manchado de rojo.

-¡NO!- violentamente, rompió el contacto. Tambaleándose, se puso de píe, alejándose en retroceso, como un animal herido –Es mi culpa!!! ¿¡POR QUE NO ME LO DICE!? ¡FUI DESCUIDADA! Pude haber reaccionado más rápido… tendría que haber tomado un taxi…- estaba perturbada. Sus manos sujetaban sus cabellos, halándolos con fuerza –Por mi culpa, habrá problemas en la grabación y pronto será el final de "Dark Moon"… ¿Cuánto toma sanar esta clase de heridas?...-

-Si no vamos a un hospital pronto, tardaran en curarse mucho más…- debía persuadirla y sacarla del shock. Siguiendo su ejemplo, se irguió intimidante. Si demostraba su actitud autoritaria, probablemente conseguiría mejores resultados que tratando de ser amable. Con ella, no funcionaba su mascara de caballerosidad –Es increíble que sigas hablando cuando, si de verdad te preocuparas por tu bienestar y carrera, estarías APURANDOME a gritos para llevarte a tratar las heridas. Estoy decepcionado, sin embargo, como soy un actor PROFESIONAL y RESPONSABLE, me encargaré de todo. Así que ven… no pienso repetirme…- funcionó: Kyoko estaba perdida en su mirada severa y como lo esperaba, sonrió aliviada. Sus ojos recuperaron brillo.

Por fin, teniéndola a su lado, tomó la muñeca izquierda, tirando de ella suavemente para guiarla al auto.

-Espere, Tsuruga san…Debo avisarles…- señalando significativamente al callejón, comprendió a lo que se refería. Obviamente, era importante informarle a la pareja sobre lo sucedido. Pesea todo, no lo consideraba muy buena idea.

-Si te ven así… ¿Cómo crees que reaccionarán?-

-Es verdad, pero en esté momento, deben estar terriblemente preocupados…- la mente de esa chica se debatía sobre que acción tomar sin crear un problema más grande.

-Llámalos por teléfono y diles que tendrás que salir a una filmación de emergencia fuera de Tokyo. Mandaré a Yashiro a recoger algo de tu ropa- Kyoko desencajó dramáticamente su rostro, de seguro impactada por la velocidad con la que inventó esa excusa. Si era de esa manera, no sospecharían o por lo menos no tanto como mostrarse en ese estado.

-Pero eso significaría pasar más de un día fuera de casa… ¿Dónde viviré mientras tanto? ¿En el hospital?....ESPERE!!- soltándose nuevamente de su agarre, lo tomó por las solapas de la chaqueta, sorprendiéndolo por su arrebato -¿¡Cómo se supone que pagaré por lo del hospital!? Además ahí piden datos sobre algún familiar o tutor… ¿Cómo…?-

-No te preocupes por eso. En el hospital donde iremos, no te pedirán nada. En realidad, es una clínica y por el dinero, no habrá problema-

-ESO NO!! ME NIEGO!!- estaba hartándose de que ella buscara excusas cuando lo que más quería era que una persona especializada le mostrara evidencia sobre su estado. Sin pensarlo, dejó que su temperamento saliera a flote una vez más.

-Vas a obedecer a tu sempai ahora mismo- abriendo la puerta del copiloto, la introdujo de un empujón, esperando no haberla lastimado–"De verdad! Esta chica siempre me causa complicaciones… sacando ese lado mío tan molesto…"- impaciente y veloz, se introdujo sellando la puerta de un portazo y arrancó rechinando las llantas en el asfalto.

-¡TSURUGA SAN NOS VAMOS A MATAR!- en vano eran sus gritos, en ese momento, no existía fuerza sobre el planeta capaz de pararlo.

************************************************

-Así que la clínica… ¿Está aquí?- con una gota en la cabeza, sus ojos recorrieron de píes a cabeza la magnifica mansión del presidente Takarada. No importaba cuanto la viera, para una plebeya como ella, siempre era digna de observarla con la boca abierta.

-Sí. Es la clínica personal del presidente Lory. No se me ocurre mejor lugar para tratar tus heridas sin que los medios se enteren…- incomodo y sonrojado, se quitó la chaqueta, cediéndosela sin mirarla –Póntelo…-

-Pero…si yo tengo mi abrigo…no es necesario… ¿¡EHHHHHHHHHHHH!?- al bajar la vista, descubrió que también fue rasgado, como la blusa. Lo que significaba…-¿¡HE PASADO TODO EL RATO ENSEÑANDO…ENSEÑANDO…!?- esa revelación era demasiada, pero al descubrir su sostén y pecho con gotitas de sangre, no había duda.

Estaba, muerta de vergüenza… porque seguramente, Tsuruga san la había mirado.

-Apresúrate, ¿O quieres seguir con tu acto exhibicionista?- con una ráfaga, el abrigo desapareció de su mano como por arte de magia. Kyoko lo colocaba rápidamente, abotonándolo con sus manos torpes.

-Muchas gracias…- no quería que viera su rostro sonrojado. Daba más pena que una persona conocida te viera en ese estado que algún extraño, especialmente EL.

-No hay de que. Cuando terminen de curarte, podrás hablar a tu casa…- caminando un poco más adelante, la animó a seguirlo.

-Pero no respondió mi pregunta… ¿Dónde me quedaré?...- con un par de zancadas, alcanzó a su sempai, sin dejar de mirarlo.

-Puedes… quedarte en mi apartamento…- evitando sus ojos y sin detener el paso, dentro del actor, una chispa de esperanza iluminó su sonrisa.

-Me niego…- esa respuesta casi lo hizo caer a pedazos. Esa chica… con su sinceridad a lo bruto. ¿Lo rechazaba sin pensarlo siquiera? –Tsuruga san es una persona con mucho trabajo, una enferma en la casa sólo le traería problemas. Con todos lo que he causado hoy, no me perdonaría por incomodarlo a usted también-

-Deja de hablar de esa manera, como si fueras una carga. Es ofensivo para quien se considera tu…- inesperadamente, detuvieron sus pasos. Estaba a punto de decir algo muy vergonzoso, aunque si no comenzaba a sincerarse con ella, probablemente nunca cosecharía sentimientos profundos suficientes para hacer que se enamorara. ¿Sería capaz de dar pasos tan significativos? Hasta lo más básico, haría la diferencia.

Kyoko giraba su cabeza, confundida. ¿Qué era lo que iba a decirle? De pronto la cara de su sempai estaba rígida… en realidad, era una perfecta muestra del "Rey de las Tinieblas".

-¿¡MOGAMI KUN!?- ambos pegaron un brinco por la interrupción de esa incomoda escena. Sin embargo cambiaron sus expresiones por unas llenas de incredulidad: el presidente Takarada salió por la puerta principal con una recargada túnica blanca llena de adornos bordados en forma de hiedra; tras él, un ejército de enfermeras con uniformes de vivos colores conformaban esa extraña caravana.

-"A este hombre no le avergüenza absolutamente nada, ¿Nee? "- no sabía porque, pero llegar a esa casa siempre creaba sentimientos de bochorno y unas ganas locas de reír. Nunca había conocido a un hombre tan desinhibido como el presidente.

-Mogami kun…- serio, tomó el mentón de esa chiquilla descuidada, revisando los daños y calculando quien sabe que cosas –¡Entra de una vez!- lanzándola a la turba de enfermeras, Kyoko desapareció en ese mar de gente; arrastrada hacía todas direcciones –Esta niña… siempre se mete en problemas… ¿Estuviste presente?- dirigiéndose seriamente a Ren, intercambiaron miradas llenas de incertidumbre –Cuando me llamaste por teléfono, te oías agitado… nunca te había escuchado perder la calma…-

-No estuve presente, pero creo haber visto quienes fueron. Cuando le hablé por teléfono, nos dirigíamos hacía aquí… ella dormía… creí que había sucumbido al desmayo…-

-Dijiste que la ropa estaba rasgada… ¿Crees que de verdad hayan…?- no se atrevía a terminar de formular esa pregunta; al ver la mirada fiera y los rasgos temibles de ese actor, supuso que quien sea que fuera, se arrepentiría incluso después de la muerte.

Cerró los ojos, sonriendo. Era la primera vez que lo veía preocupado y mostrando su verdadero "yo" por el bien de otra persona. ¿Sería su imaginación o sólo quería ver lo que sus locas fantasías de romance le dictaban?

-"Vamos a ver entonces, en que nivel de amor están"- entusiasmado, cómo si ese fuera uno de sus juegos "Shojo Manga", su mente astuta fraguaba planes.

-Presidente, por favor absténgase de mostrar esas muecas de infinito placer, como si estuviera viendo sus "doramas" amorosos - era verdad. Ese no era el momento para pensar en juntar parejas. Primero que nada, tenían que asegurar la salud de Mogami.

Esa chica era un pilar de fortaleza, pero si sus suposiciones salían verdaderas… ¿Cómo lograría superar esa clase de trauma?

********************************************

Por fin, descansaba sobre una mullida cama en clínica del presidente (en realidad, podría perfectamente pasar por hospital si no fuera por esos colores tan festivos).

Desde que entró, fue despojada de su ropa e hicieron miles de cosas con ella. La revisaron por todas partes, incluso en las más intimas. No entendía porque tanto escrutinio, sin embargo, dejó que las enfermeras y la doctora encargada, hicieran lo suyo.

Ahora, tumbada y relajada por los analgésicos y anti inflamatorios, podía pensar bien sobre el que hacer más adelante. Tal vez el maquillaje cubriría lo suficiente los moretones. Realmente estaba aliviada de que su nariz estuviera intacta y que de sus dientes no faltara ninguno. No podía siquiera imaginarse como llevar el trabajo lidiando con una fractura o prótesis de cualquier tipo.

-"¡Qué alivio!"- murmuró mientras apretaba las atrevidas sábanas fucsia –"El presidente tiene una extraña fijación por el rosado chillante"- pensó, curiosa.

Unos suaves toques en la puerta la sacaron de sus pensamientos.

-Adelante…-

Serio, Tsuruga Ren asomó la cabeza, parecía indeciso de pasar adelante.

-Mogami san, veo que estás de humor- más relajado, abrió por completo, adentrándose y caminando hacía la silla dispuesta al lado de la cama, seguramente para los visitantes -¿Te sientes mejor?- la mano de su sempai acariciaba su frente y cabello, despacio, sin perder esa sonrisa angelical.

Algo dentro de ella, como una alarma, resonó en sus oídos y por todo su cuerpo. Esas acciones… cada vez que él hacía eso… el tacto que ningún hombre en su vida le había regalado. Todo eso… la asustaba.

-Si, gracias por preocuparse por mí…- haciendo acopio de toda la cortesía aprendida desde hace años, se alejó disimuladamente. Ese hombre, en ese estado… era un peligro para el género femenino. Cualquier chica caería rápidamente, malinterpretando sus acciones y enamorándose perdidamente de esa sonrisa. Para ella, todos esos tratos amables, eran lo típico entre un superior y una novata.

-¿Por qué siempre haces eso?-

-¿El qué?-

-Cada vez que alguien se te acerca, huyes. Siempre finges que todo esta bien y que no hay razones para preocuparse por ti. No pongo en duda la fuerza de tu voluntad pero Kyoko, ¿No te dije que era malo llevar las cosas al extremo? ¿Por qué nunca pides ayuda? Yo estaba cerca... ¡Pude haberte ayudado! ¡Hubieras gritado!– estaba enojado. Aunque sus demonios no salieran a disfrutar de esa pesada aura, la severidad con la que era regañada le indicaba la magnitud de su ira.

- Me llamó por mi nombre…- murmuró enajenada, desviando su vista a otro lado. No deseando hacer caso a sus deseos de discutir -… eso no es correcto…- no esperó que él se levantara echo una furia. Esa acción…esa mirada… ese era el verdadero ser humano tras la mascara del actor.

-¿Y qué si lo hago? Ese Reino te llama de esa manera; Fuwa también… ¿Por qué siempre es diferente conmigo? ¿Por qué creas distancias entre nosotros? ¿Por qué no puedes confiar en mí?- no entendía porque cada vez que reclamaba, su corazón se comprimía lleno de culpa. Ese hombre… ¿Por qué tenía que hacerla sentir esas cosas?

-Yo confió en usted!- no deseando ser regañada por cosas que no eran su culpa, se incorporó sobre la cama, igual de amenazadora -¡Usted viene a gritarme , reclamando cosas que no entiendo! ¡Si digo que algo esta bien, es porque esta bien! ¡Pedir ayuda en esa situación no era una opción! ¡¿Qué hubiera pasado si alguien se enteraba!? ¡No quiero que la gente se preocupe por mí, como si tuvieran lastima! Siempre me las he apañado yo sola, estoy acostumbrada a sobrellevar mis problemas de esa manera. Y la razón por la que pongo distancia con usted…¿A qué se refiere? ¡Somos "sempai" y "kouhai", no? Además, ¡Usted no debería venirme a hablar de confianza!- de un ágil salto, bajó de la cama y aunque era más pequeña que él, no dudo en plantarle cara -¡Yo he puesto mi confianza en usted desde que resolvimos ese mal entendido sobre las razones de mi incursión en la actuación! ¡Llamarse por el nombre de pila no significa nada! ¿¡Qué no sabe que incluso las personas que nos llaman por nuestro nombre, pueden fallarnos y lastimarnos; incluso, mentirnos!?- todo el sentimiento de agradecimiento hacía ese hombre se estaba evaporando ante sus ojos. ¿Por qué peleaba con ella por esas cosas?

-¡Pues no lo parece! ¡Siempre me ocultas las cosas y te niegas a pedirme ayuda! Si se supone que confías en mí, ¿Por qué tratas de alejarme? ¿¡Y ha que te refieres con eso de que yo no debo hablar de confianza!? ¡ Y no mientas! ¡Destento que me digas mentiras a la cara! - ambos se gritaban a todo pulmón, estaba segura de que los escuchaban por toda esa gran casa. Sintió algo de vergüenza por dar esa clase de escena, pero a su criterio, Tsuruga san estaba siendo muy egoísta y prepotente. ¿Por qué estaba exigiendole?

-¡Porque usted no es capaz de pedirle ayuda a nadie! ¿¡"No mentirle"!? ¿¡A qué se refiere!? ¡Si le digo la verdad se enfada... entonces da el mismo resultado! ¡Y deje de exigir que dependa de usted en todo momento! ¿¡Es que acaso quiere que me convierta en una carga!? ¡Debo tratar de encontrar las respuestas por mí cuenta! ¡Mi deseo es ser mejor….!- de pronto, bajo la cabeza. Sus hombros se agitaban como si llorara; mas al levantar la vista, sus ojos reflejaban una infinita furia -¿Es su deseo que me convierta en una mujer dependiente de los hombres toda mi vida? Creí que usted en verdad me apoyaba para encontrarme a mi misma. ¿Era una mentira? ¿Otra forma de burlarse de esta ingenua chica del pueblo? ¿Era eso?-

-Estás malinterpretando todo. Yo nunca he insinuado anda de eso. Deja de pensar lo peor sobre las intenciones de los demás- se obligó a retroceder unos pasos. El aura de esa chica, su tono de voz; esas no eran "Mío" ni "Natsu"… ¿Esa era la verdadera personalidad de Mogami san? Era escalofriante… los parecidos que eran –Deja de mirarme de esa manera. Si sigues con esa actitud, jamás saldrás de la sección "Ámame". Si desconfias de todos, jamás ganarás su aprecio-

-Entonces es mi destino llevar ese uniforme hasta que muera…- respondió ácidamente, obligando a su "contrincante" a alzar una ceja.

-Creí que tendrías ambiciones más grandes. A ese paso, incluso Fuwa Sho se volverá más importante y tu presencia en este mundo jamás será tomada en cuenta…- de inmediato, se odió a si mismo por decir eso. Su mano tapó su boca automáticamente. Esas palabras eran el amargo vestigio de su pasado, eran su maldición personal; además, esas eran ofensas mayores que nunca hubiera dicho como "Tsuruga Ren", mucho menos a Kyoko; mas como venía pasando desde que se reencontró con ella, cada vez perdía más el control de sí mismo –Lo sien…- a media disculpa, cerró su boca. En ese caso, más prudente era callar.

-Fuera…-

-Mogami san…-

-¡FUERA, HE DICHO!- sus ojos… ella lloraba sin dejar de fruncir el ceño. ¿Debía obedecerla? ¿Huir con el "rabo entre las patas"? Con esa chica, las reacciones usuales y clichés, no surtían el más mínimo efecto. Por eso era díficil tratar con ella: nunca se sabe lo que está pensando realmente. Y sin embargo, siempre habían solucionado todo sin pelear. ¿Qué pasó ahora? No podía seder. Estaba confundido, ¿Debía serenarse y disculparse? o ¿Continuar con el pleito hasta ya no poder más?, ¿Orgullo o sumisión?

-¿Por qué habría de salir? ¿Puedes obligarme?- al parecer, el orgullo fue más rápido en alzar su horrible cabeza en una clara declaración de pelea.

-¡POR SUPUESTO QUE SI!- con sorpresiva fuerza, lo empujó hasta la puerta, donde poco falto para ser despedido con una patada en el trasero. Regalándole un último vistazo despreciativo, cerró la puerta con llave.

-Mogami san…- arrepentido, sus manos acariciaron la puerta lentamente, tipico de quien ha ofendido a alguien que no debía por tomar acciones a la ligera 8cosa que NUNCA le había ocurrido recientemente). Deseaba disculparse a gritos, ese monstruo prepotente que anidaba en su corazón, lo inmovilizaba. ¿Por qué no podía hacerlo?

Asustado, escuchó unos sollozos tras de él: ahí, agazapados en una esquina, estaban el presidente Lory, María chan (obviamente, recién levantada) y ese enigmático hombre con turbante.

-¡No puedo soportarlo más!- retirándose dramáticamente con los ojos anegados en lagrimas como cada vez que fallaba alguna empresa amorosa, Lory Takarada corría por los pasillos, seguido por su fiel sirviente y una ventisca de ojas secas.

-María chan, ¿Podrías decirme que acaba de pasar?-

-¿Por qué, Ren sama?- ella también tenía los ojos llenos de lagrimas. Sus pequeñas manos apretaban mortalmente ese BIZARRO muñeco realista de él que Mogami san ofreciócomo regalo en navidad -¿Por qué le dijo esas cosas horribles a onee sama? ¡Usted no es así!- si ella supiera...

-Yo… no fue mi intención…- genial, ¿Acaso todos los habitantes de esa casa debían enterarse de su infamia y del endemoniado carácter que poseía?

-¡Ha herido los sentimientos de onee sama! ¡Cómo su hermana, aunque sea el hombre a quien amo; mi lealtad está con ella!- girando sobre sus pasos, la pequeña regresó a su habitación, posiblemente a echarle alguna maldición.

-¿Cómo pude terminar así?- deslizándose pesadamente por una pared hasta el suelo, maldijo su destino y la maldijo a ella, por ser la causante de su locura.

N/A:

Antes que nada, un saludo cordial y entusiasta para mis queridas Sylvie sama y Mitsuki-Akari sama...XD!... sus rw son mi elixir para seguir adelante...-.-.....

hallop! de nuevo!! este capitulo fue inesperadamente largo. Cuando comienzo a escribir no soy capaz de parar...cuando me dí cuenta, llebava 28´páginas... mamma mía! Xo... quizá hay quienes deseen ahorcarme por hacerle eso a Kyoko (de verdad lo siento, Kyo chan!!!!! *llorando desesperada*)... -.-... pero quería hacer algo interesante para le final de "Dark MOON"...xD... además, para el próximo cáp. reaparece el desgraciado favorito de todos...XD!...

Aclarando.

Quizá la escena de la pelea esté fuera de lugar... cuando comencé a escribirla, me dije "esto es poco probable" y sin mebargo, seguí porque me dije a mi misma "qué harías si un sujeto (aunque sea uno que respetes tanto) viene a reclamarte cosas que para tí no tienen sentido (porque no sabes diferenciar celos de proteccionismo) después de haber pasado por una experiencia de acoso sexual/casi abuso; golpeada, afligida por tu trabajo y por como enfrentar a tus estrictos padres?" eso fue lo que surgió. Y en el caso, de Ren, que es tan sereno y siempre trata de solucionar las cosas lo más diplomaticamente posible; ¿Cómo reaccionaría si la persona que me gusta; en la que he puesto mi confianza y he tratado de proteger me ignorara por completo por no "molestarme" o incomodarme, como si se tratara de un extraño? Para él, quiene n el pasado fue menospreciado de todas las formas posibles por ese medio que en el que deseaab tanto trabajar, ser menospreciado (o por lo menos, CREER que así es) por la persona que amas... es molesto. Tomado eso en cuenta, surgió esa escena. Quizá no sea necesari explicar tanto, pero quería justificar el porque de ese "fuera de personaje"... pensandolo fríamente, quizá Kyoko no le hubiera respondido...Ren preferiría comer un banquete familia entero en vez de mostrar su oscura naturaleza... eso podría haber sido lo más lógico... -.-... gomen... después de todo, es un fic... supongo que uno puede crear las situaciones que sean... aunque quisiera mantener la integridad original de los personajes... al parecer me dejé llevar....

Bien... ahora... con respcto a Reino.... la idea que tengo de él es de una persona solitaria que desea obtener lo que quiere a cualquier precio. Sin embargo, dado que el don de Kyoko es cambiar ( o mejos decir, sanar las heridas) los corazones de las personas: él no pidía quedar fuera. Además...seamos sinceras... Kyoko puede caer una vez en el juego... pero dos sería demasaido además, después de descubriur como domar a su versión del "rey de las tinieblas"... no debaería haber mayor inconveniente.

Simpre desee utiliar "Roppongi" como ubicación geográfica...XD!... con rspercto al cuadro que hago r eferencia, se llama "La Guerra" de Mark Chagall (tanto él como Goya, en sus cuadros han retratado la desesperación y los sucesos que normalmente suceden durante un comflicto bélico. Probablkemnete Reino disfrutre la oscuridad de sus colores y admirar el lado más cruel de los seres humanos)... por cierto, la historia sobre los padres de Reino, es completamente ficticia... en el manga no han dado mayor detalle de su vida...TT!... asíq ue sólo se puede inventar. Gomen.

Bueno...creo que eso es todo lo que tenía que aclarar...XD!.....

matta ne!

PD: la música es una gran musa.... cuando escribí este cap. pasé escuchando la canción "Rape me" de Nirvana, "Spiel mit mir" de Rammstein y otras más sádicas...TT!...XD!.... no sé, pero a Reino me lo imagino siempre como si fuera Rammstein.... fans de Rammstein que odien a Reino, favor aceptar mis disculpas....


	6. Rompiendo el Hielo

Cáp. 6: "Rompiendo el Hielo".

-"Ah! Hola! Hace tiempo que no hablaba contigo… es más… NUNCA hablas…"- tan sarcástico como siempre…

-¿Es tan anormal que un hijo hable a su padre por consejos?-

-"En tu caso… claro que lo es…"- lo oía masticar entusiasta. De seguro picando algún pastel de bodas completo –"Oye…quizá regrese a Japón, extraño la comida de Kyoko…"- ese nombre lo obligó a chasquear los dientes, molesto –"¿Qué fue eso? ¿No te he enseñado a no hacer muecas groseras cuando se habla de una dama?"-

-No hago ninguna mueca…-

-"¡Acabas de chasquear los dientes! Por eso es que nunca duras con tus novias… pero claro, ellas no miran ese lado tuyo… sólo ven al ABURRIDO caballero que las trata como si fuera el mesero de un restaurante elegante. Eso es peor. Claro que si"- tan cruel… y acertado. Si algo sabía de su padre es que defendería a una mujer por sobre todas las cosas: respiraba feromonas. Eran su fuente de vida.

Estaba consciente que pedirle ayuda a Kuu, significaría humillarse en medio de una ola de regaños ácidos. Pero situaciones extremas requieren medidas aún más extremas, y esa era una que valía la pena.

-"Dime, Kuon, ¿A qué se debe tu inesperada llamada?"- bien, era mejor apurar las cosas.

-Discutí con la mujer que me gusta. Le dije cosas hirientes, ella me dijo cosas también pero no eran como para… yo…- sus manos retorcían nerviosas los faldones de su camisa -…yo perdí el control y respondí con mi mal carácter. Creo que va odiarme por el resto de su vida…y bueno, pues… quería saber que podría hacer para…-

-"¡Resuelve eso por tu cuenta!"- el severo grito de su progenitor casi le rompe el tímpano –"Te dije "NUNCA, pero NUNCA le grites a una mujer, ¿Eres hijo mío en realidad?"- lo escuchó bufar molesto. Cómo odiaba eso de él.

-Es que ella...-

-"No me interesan tus excusas. No pienso ayudarte… pero tengo curiosidad ¿Quién esa chica? Estás tan afligido, hasta me llamas por consejos"-

-Si no me das una solución no tengo por que decírtelo- dos podían jugar lo mismo. Lo conocía bien y sabía que pronto su curiosidad ganaría contra el orgullo feminista.

-"¡Demonios! ¡Resiento que seas tan calculador! ¡Con tu propio padre! Está bien, mocoso imprudente, escucha: no presiones. Desaparece de su vista por un rato y verás que cuando menos lo esperes, todo se habrá solucionado"- eso no era un consejo. Parecía la receta empírica de una extraña medicina. No lo ayudaba en nada… eso se escuchaba tan fácil… cliché…

-Con ella no funcionan esas cosas. Su mente es completamente retorcida- sonrió burlón. Si no estuviera tan preocupado, probablemente reiría por la imagen que tenía de ella –En realidad, es DEMASIADO inocente-.

-"¿Estás sonriendo? Pude escuchar… ¡Vaya!... Pero… ¿¡Qué clase de descripción es esa para referirte a la mujer que amas!?...¡Oye, Julie! ¡Kuon esta siendo grosero con su novia! ¿¡Puedes creerlo!?"- ¡Oh, no! Como si esa platica no fuera ya lo suficientemente vergonzosa, ahora llamaba a su madre. No podía ser peor.

-¡No la llames! ¡No te atrevas….!-

-"¿¡Kuon!? ¿Es cierto lo que dice tu padre?... ¿Y por qué no has pedido hablar conmigo?"- era muy tarde. El destino le escupía en la cara.

-Hola mamá… es qué…-

-"¿Cuándo vendrás a casa? ¿Cuándo conoceremos a esa chica? Por cierto, Kuu me dijo sobre tu "hermanita"… ¿La traerás también?"- todo ese parloteo comenzaba a producirle jaqueca… un momento… ¿"Hermanita"?...

-Mamá, pásame a papá de nuevo…- algo molesta por ser intercambiada, cedió el teléfono a su querido esposo, quien reía como si contara un chiste -¿De qué te ríes?-

-"De ti. Has hecho enfadar a tu madre"-

-Ya me disculpare. Lo que quiero saber es ¿De donde diablos sacaste eso de que Mogami san es mi "hermanita"?-

-"Eso. Pues, desde el momento en que le permití llamarme "papá". Por supuesto. Es tu "hermana", noo?"- ese irritante tono meloso…

-Para tu información… y no se lo digas a nadie, ella es… bueno… fue con ella con la que discutí…- un incomodo silencio se apoderó de la línea telefónica, creyó haber cortado sin querer aunque escuchara al fondo los inconfundibles chasquidos de quien está masticando un tenaz caramelo de café con leche.

-"Estas perdido"- ese hombre… ¿¡Cómo podía hacerse llamar "papá" y decir una frase tan desalentadora como esa!?

-¿Puedo saber que significa eso?-

-"Si es ella con quien peleaste, estás acabado. No puedo ayudarte. Créeme, me discutí con ella el primer día que nos conocimos. Me obligó a comerme las sobras (que por cierto, estaban deliciosas)… De verdad, muchacho… hoy si lo echaste a perder"- era suficiente, no necesitaba que nadie más azotara sus ánimos con un látigo tan indiferente y despiadado. Para escuchar esos comentarios, tenía bastante con su propia conciencia.

-Bien… gracias por nada…- fastidiado, pensaba cortar, pero fue detenido por los gritos de su padre.

-"¡ESPERA! ¡No cuelgues aún! Sigue el plan de antes… aunque te parezca una idea "cliché", puede que funcione… pero oye…si era para eso que llamabas, ¿No era mejor preguntarle al "jefe"?"- incomodo, cortó por fin la llamada.

Esa fue una perdida de tiempo.

-Claro que le pregunté…- y tan sólo recordar esa plática, provocaba una revolución en sus intestinos.

"Pasó buen rato tirado en el suelo. Para cualquier persona, su postura derrotada causaría más de un comentario amarillista (probablemente, acusándolo de ser un borracho). Dejó salir una carcajada sin humor por sus absurdas ocurrencias. De la nada, el fiel sirviente del presidente le informó que era solicitado en el bar para charlar.

-"Al parecer se recuperó pronto"- verlo correr, mortificado era todo un suceso (si no supiera que probablemente lo regañaría, reiría por lo gracioso de la escena). Ese hombre no toleraba que el amor fuera hecho de lado bajo ninguna circunstancia.

Caminando silencioso tras el enigmático hombre, su mente no dejaba de reproducir el pleito entre Mogami san y el mismo. Todavía seguía preguntándose qué fue lo que pasó. No tenía sentido. Por más que tratara de justificar sus acciones, no hallaba lado por donde encajara la lógica. Tampoco comprendía el porque ella se ofuscara hasta ese punto –"Veamos como te va si intentan abusar de ti y luego aparece un imbécil haciéndote reclamos que no vienen al caso"-.

Resoplando con frustración, por fin llegaban a su destino: pasando por una enorme puerta de madera, divisó a Takarada Lory sentado en las sillas altas del bar, acompañado de una copa rebosante de vino tinto.

-Acércate, Ren…- murmuró enérgico, como cada vez que iba a darle algún regaño -¿Apeteces?- ofreciéndole una segunda copa, claramente le indicaba que tomara asiento a su lado. Una suave música de jazz se escuchaba al fondo. La voz de la cantante era dulce, aunque algo grave sin embargo, esa característica volvía la melodía sumamente relajante. Con esa atmosfera, no podría rechazarlo –María esta molesta contigo…-

-Lo sé –

-Yo estoy enojado con ambos…- sin despegar la vista de su copa, continuo, ignorando la expresión de sorpresa del más joven –No te alegres. No es como si no fuera tu culpa-

-¡Pero yo no hice nada!-

-A mí no me des excusas infantiles, Ren. Tu egoísmo me enerva, creí que habías conseguido comprender tus sentimientos. Veo que fue demasiado rápido…- sorbiendo un poco del oscuro líquido, le regaló un vistazo severo –Desde que vi tu interpretación de "Katsuki" y como tratabas a Mogami kun, sospeche que ella era la chica quien obligara a salir ese lado tuyo que tanto negabas en mostrar. ¿Recuerdas, no? Te dije "En tu caso, es mejor que sea difícil". Sabías que una chica como ella, sería difícil de manejar: es orgullosa, decidida; su corazón esta herido y es incapaz de "amar". Bueno eso es lo que ella dice…- sonriendo, acercó un platito lleno de frutas secas –Y sin embargo, ella ha logrado que otras personas amen… ¿Te has dado cuenta? Irónico, incluso tú has caído en esa lista mas no has sido capaz de hacer lo mismo por ella…-

-No entiendo a que va esta plática…- la verdad, tenía una leve idea pero no deseaba hablar de eso con él. Sí lo hacía, no pararía hasta sacar toda su inseguridad.

-Claro que lo entiendes. Ren, no estás haciendo el más mínimo esfuerzo por hacer que esa chica te vea como un posible interés amoroso. ¿Quieres que te diga lo que ella piensa de ti?- y sabía que se lo diría aunque se negara con todas sus fuerzas –"No entiendo porque Tsuruga san se enfada conmigo", "Jamás podría llamar a Tsuruga san por su nombre… ¡Es mi sempai!". Sigues siendo un ignorante en temas de amor y un fracaso en comprender el corazón de una mujer…-

-¿¡Cómo voy a saberlo si ella no es sincera conmigo!? - estaba perdiendo la calma, ¿Por qué tenía que ser reprendido por algo como eso? Era un adulto, no un niño.

-Sigues siendo un mocoso…- ¿¡Es que el tipo leía la mente!? – esa pregunta es una estupidez… ¡Eres la persona en la que ella más confía! Además, si no esta al tanto de tus sentimientos, ¿Cómo diablos podría saber que ese enojo tuyo es causado por celos? ¡Sólo estás asustándola!- tomando un puro de una caja cercana, lo colocó con elegancia en sus labios esperando a que su sirviente lo encendiera – Lo que quieres con ella… ¿Va en serio?- sus ojos, por primera vez, reflejaban una profunda desolación.

-¿Cree qué sólo deseo jugar con ella?-

-Por ese tono lleno de ira, puedo asegurar que no. Nunca he creído que seas de ese tipo… por lo menos no ahora. Pero, me da la impresión que ya conocías a Mogami kun, mucho antes de que entrara en la agencia-

Giró la cabeza, esquivando los penetrantes ojos que de seguro lo escrutarían hasta el tuétano. No le gustaba hablar sobre sus problemas personales con nadie, pero en verdad seseaba que alguien lo sacara de ese abismo.

-La verdad…- y así comenzó su relato de cómo la había conocido y del poco tiempo que habían compartido juntos en Kyoto; de esos breves recuerdos que tanto deseaba dejar atrás pero nunca pudo porque eran los momentos más felices desde que había llegado a Japón. También habló sobre Fuwa Sho. Mogami san se lo había confesado, desesperada por conservar su confianza. Estaba bien, el Presidente era una persona totalmente discreta. Por último, su mayor inseguridad: al parecer, Fuwa y Kyoko, estaban siendo empujados por el destino para estar juntos.

Al terminar su relato, sus manos permanecían unidas, apretándose mutuamente, afligido por lo que ese hombre le contestaría. Con sus agudos sentidos y sensibilidad, tal vez corroborara su mayor temor. No sabía si podría resistir algo como eso en ese momento.

Para su sorpresa, Takarada Lory sonrió paternalmente.

-¿Quieres escuchar una historia interesante?- no seguro de cómo tomar eso, atinó contestar con un asentimiento torpe –Hace muchos años, quizá dieciséis o diecisiete años, conocí a una chica especial que deseaba ser cantante de jazz (las canciones que estamos escuchando son de ella, ¿A qué no es genial?). Era muy buena y estaba seguro que lo conseguiría; sin embargo, justo antes de su debut, ella se retractó. Desconcertado por su repentino cambio, la interrogué enérgicamente hasta que por fin cedió: sus padres no deseaban que ella trabajara en el medio. Ellos exigían sacara una carrera profesional como abogada. Estaba rota, su sueño había sido destrozado antes de empezar siquiera- lentamente, dejó escapar un poco de humo por las comisuras de sus labios –Cuando la vi así: con esos ojos y esa expresión desolada; aferrándose a mi pecho… siempre creí que era bonita… así que, supongo sabrás entenderme. La frase "No puedo hacer más que desear abrazarla con todas mis fuerzas" ¿Te suena familiar?- cara a cara, sin hablar, práctimente le daba palmaditas de comprensión en el hombro. Claro que estaba familiarizado con ese sentimiento –Bien, entonces sabrás que después de eso, abrazar no es suficiente…- Lory observó la rígida expresión en Ren y entendió que no era su caso -… por lo visto no lo sabes. Bueno, en ese caso no será necesario que te cuente más detalles de lo que ahí se dio. Fue la única mujer con la que me dejé llevar hasta un punto sin retorno. Para empezar, le doblaba la edad y ella probablemente, sintió temor de mi frialdad después de… Para no aburrirte, huyó y jamás volví a saber de ella-

Ren estaba impactado.

Ese hombre, siempre había sido un misterio pero de todas las sorpresas que hubiera esperado de él, ESA definitivamente era la menos plausible. Es más, jamás creyó que ese sujeto sintiera algo por otra persona que no hubiera sido su esposa (ahora entendía porque nunca le hacía caso a las insinuaciones de Jelly Woods) y mucho menos, dejarse llevar por la tentación.

-Señor… ¿Puedo saber porqué me ha relatado está historia?-

-Quería compartir una experiencia contigo. Siempre me he preguntado "¿Por qué no la retuve a mi lado?". Tiempo después, me enteré que esa excusa de los padres era una mentira. Ella… se había enamorado de mí – sonrió con pesar. Parecía sufrir terriblemente –Ella era muy seria y profesional. Prefería retirarse y dejar atrás todo en lugar de enfrentarme y arriesgarse. Incluso ahora me cuestiono si fue buena idea dejar las cosas pasar. Sí hubiera demostrado un poco de interés… ¿Habría funcionado? La última vez que la vi a los ojos, en sus pupilas, había mucho odio… probablemente hacía mí. Me hubiera gustado saberlo…-

-El hubiera no existe- respondió pesimista.

-Eso lo sé. Sin embargo, lo qué más deseo es volver a verla- dejando de lado el puro, tomó un poco más de vino, fijando sus ojos en los confundidos del más joven –Te cuento esto para que no pases por lo mismo. Mogami kun ha sufrido mucho. Si ella recibe un daño más en su corazón… no quiero pensar en lo que podría pasar. No creo que quieras ver odio en sus ojos, y que ese odio sea dirigido a tí-

-Yo… no quiero lastimarla- apesumbrado, bajó la cabeza –Pero ella sigue firme en negarse a amar. No importa lo que haga, no entiende mis mensajes-.

-Entonces, tienes que ser más directo- ¡Demonios! ¿Cómo ese hombre tomaba todo a la ligera? -Eres muy afortunado…- Ren pegó un brinco de sorpresa –Conociste a esta chica hace diez años y la vuelves a encontrar de una forma absolutamente inesperada. A mi forma de verlo, más parece que el destino se empeña en juntarlos a ustedes dos- regalándole una sonrisa entusiasta, Lory se felicitó a sí mismo.

Ren tenía los ojos brillantes y llenos de vida.

Ese chico… estaba aliviado más allá de lo imaginable".

-Presidente… ¿Por qué siempre tiene que decir cosas que me confunden?- tirando el teléfono a un lado después de la fallida llamada, dejó caer pesadamente su humanidad sobre el sillón. Sí bien, su corazón estaba lleno de esperanza y optimismo por saberse bendecido por los dioses con la oportunidad de estar al lado de Mogami san una vez más; también la incertidumbre lo devoraba lentamente.

Nunca en lo que llevaba de vida, tuvo que disculparse con alguna de sus novias; tampoco era como si él peleara con ellas. No estaba seguro de cómo debía ser una disculpa para esa chica (porque con ella nada era normal).

-Hubiera sido más útil que me dijera algún consejo sobre reconciliación- era imposible seguir así por esa noche. En su apartamento, solo, no había más que hacer.

Pensaría en algo mientras trataba de de dormir, con la vista pegada al techo de su habitación.

-Kyoko chan… - murmuró suavemente.

*******************************LME*******************************************

-¡Buenos días!-

-¡Buenos días…!... ¿¡Kyoko chan!?-

Ese grito llamó la atención de todos los presentes.

¡Demonios! Lo que quería era pasar desapercibida hasta el momento en que Risa hiciera su magia y borrara, lo más posible, toda evidencia.

-Buenos días, Momose san. Creí que no te vería hasta la otra semana- inclinándose levemente hacía adelante, saludó a su compañera de actuación. Comenzaba a incomodarle su mirada afligida.

-Kyoko chan… ¿Qué fue…?-

-¡Kyoko!...- para empeorar las cosas, Reino se acercaba a ella. Sonrió cruelmente de lado al observar su expresión afligida. Ese hipócrita era con el que menos deseaba hablar.

-Momose san, ¿Me acompañas al camerino?- tomando a la rubia por la muñeca, dio la vuelta, ignorando por completo el llamado del "beagle".

- Kyoko, ¿No escuchas?- a punto de entrar al pasillo, fue alcanzada por el chico. Molesta, giró su rostro a él regalándole la peor de sus miradas destellantes en rabia. Al parecer, "Mío" estaba poseyéndola poco a poco.

Momose san tragó saliva, fijando su vista en uno y otro, preocupada por estar involucrada en esa aura sin saber siquiera que era lo sucedía.

-No tengo porque darte explicaciones. Ahora si me disculpas, debo ir a que Risa chan me prepare-

-¿Qué fue lo que te pasó?- ese hombre era tan entrometido –Ayer cuando te fuiste estabas bien… pero sentí que algo malo sucedía-

-Déjame en paz- sin darle posibilidades de preguntar más, apuró el paso sin dejar de halar a la otra chica.

-Kyoko chan… ¿Qué es lo que sucede?-

-Momose san, te lo explicaré cuando lleguemos a un lugar seguro…- no se discutiría nada más ahí. Sabía que cuando "Mío" decidía algo, nada podría hacerla cambiar.

-Oye, me dijeron que Yashiro san estaba contigo… ¿Ya no será tu manager?-

-Hai. Pero ahora anda por mi casa… te contaré en un momento- llegando al fin a la habitación con el distintivo "Kyoko sama", entraron sin tocar, abruptamente. No se extrañaron de escuchar un fuerte grito de susto.

-¡Por Dios! ¡No entren así! ¡Casi me da un…! … ¡Kyoko san! ¿Qué te pasó?- ahora, con todas las personas que deseaba hacer participes en esa habitación aislada, podría comenzar a relatar su desagradable experiencia, claro, obviando a cierto "sempai".

Al final, su público mantenía la boca abierta, jadeando por momentos.

Risa soltó un sollozo.

-¡Pobre Kyoko san! Es tan horrible que esas cosas le pasen a una mujer…-

-Pero… si no estás en un hospital, ¿Cómo harás para que tus padres no sospechen? No puedes pasar tanto tiempo fuera de casa-

-No te preocupes por eso, Momose san. Ayer hablé con ellos y me creyeron. Yukihito san anda trayendo algo de mi ropa y un ungüento especial que cicatriza y desinflama en un dos por tres- recordando quien se lo había dado, sus demonios enervaban un aura oscura tan densa que sería capaz de bloquear hasta la más celestial sonrisa de Tsuruga san.

Sus demonios desaparecieron, disminuyéndose lentamente.

Ayer, había sido muy injusta con él. Estaba enfadada con ella misma por su falta de cuidado y al final, desquitó su frustración con el primero que encontró. Tampoco entendía la razón de porque se enfadara tanto con ella por no pedirle ayuda.

-"Y tú le respondiste de la misma manera"- pensaba apesumbrada. Después de todo, Tsuruga san le había pedido ayuda a la hora de crear su "Katsuki"; cada vez que veía a Bo y tenía algún problema que lo sofocara, buscaba sus consejos –"Pero no es como si "Bo" fuera yo, en realidad"- un momento… ¿¡Qué había sido eso!?. Enérgicamente, sacudió su cabeza, deseando hacer desaparecer ese molesto pensamiento –"Ara, Kyoko sama… ¿Qué le sucede? Pensar eso… es como decir "deseo que sólo confíe en mí". ¡Oh my God! Jajaja! Eso esta mal… muy mal…"- su rostro reflejaba una mueca demente como cada vez que pensaba algo indecente (dígase "sentimientos REMOTAMENTE PROBABLES DE ENAMORAMIENTO") porque eso que acaba de sentir era claramente POSESION.

Sólo una persona enamorada tendría esa clase de sentimientos.

-"Pero yo no estoy enamorada… ¡No, señor! Como una kouhai, mi deseo es ser el apoyo de sempai. Su confianza es lo más importante"- sí, eso debía de ser. Tsuruga san era el hombre en quien más confiaba. Aunque él no parecía notarlo pues fue uno de sus reclamos la noche anterior. ¿Qué podía hacer para demostrarlo?

-Etto… ¿Kyoko chan?- Momose y Risa la miraban preocupadas por su precaria estabilidad mental. De seguro por los murmullos y las caras distorsionadas que hacía –Te decía… ¿Dónde piensas pasar estos días de "hospital"?-

-Bueno…-

"En la madrugada de ese día.

Tres horas después de su discusión (su cabeza dolía horrores), el Presidente Lory tocó educadamente la puerta, pidiendo permiso para entrar.

-"¡Pero si esta es su casa! ¿Por qué demonios toca la puerta?"- sonriendo afectadamente, con una gotita de sudor bajando por su frente, quitó el seguro mientras se hacía a un lado para que pasara. Pero nunca espero…

-¡KYOKOOOOO CHAAAAAANNNNNNNNNN!- una ráfaga prácticamente la empujó de regreso a la cama. Lo extraño era que ese "viento" la apretaba con todas sus fuerzas -¡ONII CHAN… ONII CHAN ESTABA MUY PREOCUPADO!- oh. Ahora ya sabía quien la asfixiaba.

-Yukihito san… estoy bien… de verdad…- escuchó un sollozo. ¿¡Estaba llorando!? –¡Yukihito san! ¡No se preocupe!- por fin la liberaba. Ese hombre que incluso era mayor que su sempai, estaba hecho un mar de lágrimas. Era una imagen perturbadora.

-Debí haberte llevado a casa. No debía dejarte ir a ver a ese tipo. El Presidente me contó todo- Kyoko acarició fraternalmente las mejillas del mayor, sorprendiendo a los dos hombres.

-No ha sido culpa suya. Fue mía y de nadie más- sonriendo luminosamente, tomó asiento en la cama. A su lado, Yashiro sacudió la cabeza para reaccionar.

Pero el Presidente de LME los miraba curioso. Esa chica, podía dejarse tocar por Yashiro y no le molestaba; ella había acariciado las mejillas del manager con naturalidad. Según lo que Ren contara esa noche, Mogami kun se volvía rígida con su toque y buscaba por todos los medios evitarlo.

Sonrió triunfante. Eso era buena señal.

-Mogami kun, lamento molestarte. Ren me comentó sobre el "plan" para evitar que tus tutores se enteran de lo que pasó, dado que no quieres que ellos sepan, ¿Nee?- la chica asintió sin mirarlo a la cara –Bien, la cuestión es donde te quedarás para mientras. Está de más decirte que eres bienvenida a hospedarte en mi casa-

-¡SI!- todos saltaron medio metro del susto por ese grito. En la puerta de la habitación, María chan lanzaba confetis por todas partes, celebrando esa propuesta - ¡Onee sama se quedará en casa! ¡Veremos películas hasta el amanecer! ¡Haremos rituales para maldecir a nuestros enemigos! ¡Oh, onee sama!- sus ojos brillaban febrilmente, anhelantes.

-Gomen, María chan, pero no puedo aceptar- antes de que esa niña comenzara a llorar, debía explicarse bien –Sería incorrecto. Después de todo, el Presidente Takarada es mi jefe-

-¿¡Y eso qué!? ¡No le digas "Presidente"! ¡Dile "abuelo" como yo!-

-Etto… María, ella no puede hacer eso…-

-Kyoko chan, ¿Por qué no te quedas conmigo?- Yashiro resplandecía, señalándose a sí mismo como un niño inocente que pregunta si recibirá regalos para navidad.

-Definitivamente no…- antes de que Kyoko contestara, Lory lo hizo por ella, dejando al mánager momentáneamente en blanco –Soy de los chapados a la antigua y creo que es doblemente inadecuado que una chica viva con un hombre soltero en un apartamento- María asentía enérgicamente a esa explicación. Los dos pensaban unirse para conseguir su objetivo.

-Ah… Eso es verdad… pero, en ese caso ¿A quién más peguntarle?-

Kyoko ponderaba sus posibilidades: Moko san estaba ocupada con trabajo (además, su familia era tan pobre que no se hallaba en valor de preguntar), Chiori también estaba ausente (vivía sólo con su mamá y por lo que contaba, era bastante dada a preocuparse), Sawara san comentó hace poco sobre la visita de unos parientes. Esas eran las únicas personas que podían ofrecerle una ayuda, no conocía a nadie más…

-A menos que…-"

-¡POR FAVOR, MOMOSE SAN!- después de un largo letargo del que fue imposible sacarla (Momose y Risa lo intentaron con todas sus fuerzas), Kyoko pegó un grito agudo con esas palabras.

-Eh!?... ¿El qué?...- la pobre chica estaba asustada. A veces ella reaccionaba así y no entendía el porque -¿"Por favor" qué?-

-¿¡Podrías dejar quedarme contigo hasta que curen mis heridas!? ¡Prometo que no será mucho tiempo! ¡Cocinaré para ti todo lo que quieras! ¡Dejaré tu casa tan limpia que brillará como una cuchara de plata!-

-¿¡Conmigo!?- no sabía que responder. Llevaba casi medio año de conocer a esa actriz y siempre la sorprendía con algo diferente. En un caso aparte, no dudaría en negarse pero, al observar los lloroso ojos de Kyoko y su "dogeza" (-"En serio… ¿¡Cómo puede postrarse tanto!? ¿Es qué acaso no conoce la "pena"?"-) pero más que todo, deseaba conocer a fondo a esa chica no sólo como actriz, también como persona. Sonrío bondadosamente –Claro. Puedes quedarte todo el tiempo que quieras, pero si cocinas, que sea comida baja en calorías. Una actriz profesional debe cuidar la figura-

Kyoko le dirigía una mirada estupefacta con la boca abierta. Creyó que suplicaría hasta que sus rodillas sangraran. Momose san era una maravilla.

-¡Muchísimas gracias por tu ayuda! Y no te preocupes, puedo cocinar lo que sea. Te prometo que con mis comidas, ¡Te saldrá un abdomen de acero!-

-"Definitivamente, ella se ve muy linda cuando se enorgullece de cosas tan sencillas"-

-Bueno, Kyoko san- ambas chicas giraron sus rostros a Risa –creo que es momento de comenzar con mi labor. Anda, ponte la ropa y prepárate para mi "magia"-

-¡Hai!- llena de entusiasmo, se dirigió tras un biombo. Eso había salido muy bien, inesperadamente bien, la verdad. Podría quedarse con Momose san y profundizar su amistad con ella. Todo estaba saliendo bien.

-"Se te olvida alguien…"- uno de sus demonios daba vueltas por su cabeza, mostrando imágenes de Tsuruga san enojado, diciéndole que no deseaba volver a hablar con ella por traidora –"¡No soy una traidora! ¡Se lo voy a demostrar!" con esos pensamientos positivos, terminó de colocarse el provocador "sefuku" del video. Su actitud ahora era la de "Natsu".

-Kyoko chan… te ves muy diferente…- Momose la observaba detenidamente, impactada por el radical cambio -¿Qué se siente andar tan "provocativa"?-

Kyoko la miró fríamente y con una sonrisa atrevida, respondió.

-Yo nací para ser "sexy"- se permitieron un breve silencio antes de estallar en carcajadas.

***********************************LME***************************************

-Sho, ¿Ya terminaste de grabar la canción?- una atractiva mujer hojeaba unas partituras mientras un chico rubio descansaba holgazán en un mullido sillón beige.

-Claro, porque soy un genio musical. Dile a "Milky chan" que puede hacer la llamada para las chicas del video- levantando un poco la cabeza, fijó sus ojos en los de su mánager, provocándola con su altanería –Deseo hacerlo cuanto antes. Quiero que salga a la venta precisamente para el 10 de Febrero-

-¡No hagas tonterías! ¿Está es alguna clase de "pelea"?- tomando por los hombros a ese chico, lo sacudió suavemente, tal vez con eso recuperaba el sentido de la realidad –Sí haces eso, es como si le declararas la guerra abiertamente-

-Eso es lo que quiero. Voy a demostrarle a ese tipo y a ese "Beagle", que soy mejor que ellos. Yo conseguiré lo que tanto anhelan y sólo podrán mirar, impotentes…- sonriendo triunfante, retiró delicadamente las manos de Shoko san, levantándose y caminando a la puerta, dio por terminado el asunto –Dile a "Milky" que no es broma. Date prisa- sin más, salió tan fresco y despreocupado.

-No te hagas el "gallito" con ese hombre, Sho- preocupada por lo que deparaba el futuro y sin estar muy convencida de hacer lo correcto, tomó su móvil y marcó el número –Hola, Asami san. Sho me ha encargado un trabajo para ti…-

******************************LME********************************************

Por fin, ese era el último día de filmar ese "opening-video", por lo menos para las actrices y actores, de ahí, sólo faltaba el trabajo de edición pero eso corría por cuenta del director Kurosaki.

Por lo que a ella concernía, marcharía junto con Momose san a los camerinos para cambiarse y después salir a traer sus cosas (de seguro Yukihito san tenía ya listas mientras esperaba por ella a la salida); luego se marcharía con su futura "casera". La perspectiva de quedarse con una amiga la llenaba de júbilo. Aunque lamentaba mentirle a la pareja del "Daruma ya" (Eran, en la práctica, sus padres) pero estaba más que segura que su preocupación no se compararía con lo que pasaría si la vieran con la cara inflamada.

-Oye, Kyoko chan, ¿Tienes otro lugar al que ir después? Es que, ahorita tengo otro trabajo y no tengo tiempo para llevarte a mi casa…- la jovencita rubia se sonrojo un poco avergonzada, pero era la verdad. Si llevaba a Kyoko a su apartamento en ese momento, llegaría tarde.

-Ara, Momose san, ¡No tienes porque decírmelo de esa manera! No te preocupes, tengo un trabajo en TBM así que también no me quedará chance hasta más noche… ¿Qué te parece si vamos a cenar cuando nos encontremos para ir a tu casa?-

-Me parece buena idea, ¿A las 9:00 en el "Blue Wars"?-

-Decidido entonces- ambas sonrieron amistosamente.

-Bueno, me iré a cambiar. Te veo luego y buen trabajo-

-Hai, buen trabajo- su compañera cerró la puerta del camerino. Suspiró pesadamente –"¿Por qué cuando pienso en ir a cenar, comienzo a preocuparme por Tsuruga san? Me pregunto si estará comiendo bien. Si Yukihito san no está con él ni yo tampoco, sólo Dios sabe como estará alimentándose"- se detuvo en seco en medio del oscuro pasillo –"Estoy alucinando. ¡Mi cerebro esta degenerándose! De seguir así, me dará demencia senil a los 25 años"- con unas cuantas palmadita en la frente, reprendiéndose por estar pensando tanto en ese hombre.

-¿Por qué tan sola?- alguien sopló aire caliente contra su nuca, provocándole un temblor por todo el espinazo –Me encanta cuando haces eso, "akazukin chan"-

-¡MALDITA SEA, "BEAGLE"! ¡No hagas eso!- girándose violentamente para encararlo, sin querer, olvidó cambiar a "Mío" ("Natsu" parecía provocarlo más que asustarlo. Ese hombre si era un retorcido)

-Vine por ti. Pareces no entender, ¿Verdad?- su mirada lasciva la recorría entera. Tembló nuevamente, ese Reino, no era el mismo de ayer… el que estaba frente a él, era el verdadero. Fue una tonta en creer sus tretas. Jamás se perdonaría semejante ignorancia.

-Entiendo perfectamente. Me engañaste. Me hiciste creer que en verdad te estabas rindiendo. Bueno, peor para ti. Si te acercas más, ¡Voy a enviarte de regreso al inframundo! ¡No permitiré que te burles de mí! ¿Inventaste también esa historia sobre tu padre? ¡Hipócrita!- con sus brazos, creaba un remolino a su alrededor, como alguna especie de ataque secreto de un "anime" de artes marciales. Estaba dispuesta a pelear por su honor, ese día, el "beagle" saldría de ese set como un perro apaleado.

-Tienes razón en dos cosas - sin temor, se acercaba a ella, con las manos en los bolsillos de la gabardina negra –Lo de mí padre es cierto (por desgracia) Y lo otro: de verdad quería cenar contigo o mejor dicho, quería comerte-

-Me importa poco lo que quieras. De ahora en adelante, te mantendré bien vigilado. ¡No pienso volver a caer jamás!- no deseando seguir viendo la asquerosa cara de ese mentiroso, pegó media vuelta, directo a su camerino.

-Me pregunto si harías lo mismo si hubiera sido ese tipo "Tsuruga"-

Kyoko paró en seco, el flequillo tapaba sus ojos ensombrecidos.

-Ese hombre es despreciable… ¡Ah, Kyoko! Si supieras las atrocidades que "ese" ha hecho, ¿Me dices hipócrita? Creo que eso debería ir para él también. Alguien que no muestra su verdadera identidad, es un estafador. Quien sabe a cuantos habrá matado en el pasado. Una gran noticia para los tabloides y la policía- se reía. Ese bastardo se reía mientras insultaba a la persona que consideraba la estrella más importante en el firmamento del espectáculo japonés con esas acusaciones sin fundamento. Tsuruga san había sufrido mucho antes de llegar a ser lo que era, nadie tenía el derecho de criticar cualquier locura que hiciera en su adolescencia.

En ese momento, no le importó si era Kyoko, "Natsu" o "Mío"; su cerebro envió un mensaje claro: cerrar la boca de ese miserable a como fuera. Caminó lentamente hasta él, sin mostrar emoción alguna en sus fríos ojos. Frente a frente, Reino detuvo sus risas, clavando su vista en su contrincante; mas nunca predijo un puño estrellándose contra su estomago. El golpe sacó todo el aire que tenía, el dolor agudo lo obligó a doblarse hacía adelante, gimiendo.

-Qué demonios…-

-Cierra tu asquerosa boca. No te atrevas a burlarte de su pasado; además, no es tu problema lo que él esconda. Sea cierto o falso, no importa lo que digas, mi respeto por él jamás cambiará- una fuerza incomprensible corría por sus venas, gracias a eso, pudo alzarlo un poco por las solapas de la gabardina, más amenazadora que nunca –No permitiré que hables mal de mi sempai. Sí lo haces, te haré sentir tanto dolor que desearás morir, ¿Está claro?-

-Como el cristal- debía darle por su lado o capaz lo mataba ahí mismo. Era aterradora y eso, lo excitaba.

Satisfecha, Kyoko lo soltó abruptamente. Alejándose de él a buen paso.

-Te atraparé, "akazukin chan"- después de eso, no pudo hacer más que dejarse caer totalmente al suelo. Esa "súcubo" daba buenos golpes. Le daría trabajo, pero lo conseguiría. El era el "lobo" y su presa no escaparía de sus garras –No puedo rendirme después de esto… no dejaré que ese "león" te "cace" primero-

************************************LME**************************************

-"Come algo antes de ir a la entrevista en el "Kimagure Rock""- eso decía el primer mensaje en su móvil.

-"Lo digo en serio"- ese era el segundo.

-"Kyoko chan me matará si no te alimentas bien (T0T) Bueno, quizá esté tan enojada contigo que no le importe… (XD). NO HAGAS NINGUNA LOCURA (TT!)"- ese era el tercero y último. Como detestaba que usara esos molestos "emoticones".

-Parece una colegiala comunicándose con una amiga- bufó exasperado.

Ese día había pasado largo y aunque las grabaciones de "B.J" siempre le ayudaban a distraer la mente, sus problemas estaban ahogándolo poco a poco. Pero como Yashiro le dijera esa mañana (en una fugaz llamada telefónica), no había más que hacer.

-Esto es increíble- la sola idea de rogar a una mujer, en tiempos pasados, lo hubiera hecho reír (era remotamente improbable, NINGUNA mujer odia a "Tsuruga Ren"). Sin embargo, en su caso actual, era una idea tentadora –Maldita sea, Yashiro. Eres un inútil- llevaba hora y media de adelanto para su trabajo de la tarde. Detestaba tener tiempo libre pues eso lo obligaba a pensar en todos los temas que lo agobiaban. Su mente decidió atormentarlo con la charla intimidatoria con su "ex" mánager la pasada noche.

"Había halado a ese traidor fuera del edificio, directo a su auto. Conocía bien a ese tipo y sabía que encerrarlo lo obligaría a confesar sus "crímenes".

-Bien, Yashiro san, me contarás todo lo que sabes. Si escondes algo, lo sabré de inmediato-

-No sé de que hablas, Ren…- un ligero temblor en su voz le indicó que pronto cedería.

-Ah. En ese caso, comencemos por lo básico, ¿Estás enamorado de Kyoko?- sutilmente, giró su rostro, enfadado y desconfiado, pero más que nada, celoso.

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué diablos estás preguntando eso? ¿¡Cómo se te puede ocurrir!?- ahora fue el momento del mánager para desbordar rabia –El aprecio que le tengo a esa chica no tiene nada ver con esa clase de sentimientos. ¡Estoy muy orgulloso de ser su FAN NUMERO UNO!- sus ojos brillaron entusiastas. Los puños cerrados en determinación le daban un toque adorable. Como un niño hablando de su héroe (en ese caso, heroína) de acción preferido.

No podía enfadarse con él después de eso. Yashiro sería Yashiro hasta el final y al igual que Kyoko, no sabía mentir (por lo menos a él). Suspiró exhausto, agraciando a su acompañante con una sonrisa aliviada.

-Te creo. Es sólo que tu compartimiento con ella es muy diferente a como tratas a las demás chicas del medio. Incluso te llama por tu nombre-

-¿Estás celoso… de MI?- ¡Diablos! No deseaba mirarlo a la cara. De seguro estaría sonriendo como un depravado –Bueno. Ella es diferente a todas las chicas que he conocido (y han sido muchas, incluidas tus novias) y eso de llamarme por mi nombre, ha sido porque yo se lo he pedido-

-¿Cómo dices?-

-Así es. Le pedí hoy ese favor y ella me dijo que estaba bien mientras pudiera agregarme "san" (Jaja… esa chica… siempre tan estricta con esos temas)- Ren estaba estupefacto con esa revelación. ¿Así tan fácil? ¿Sólo con pedirlo y las distancias entre Yukihito y ella se acortaban? ¿Acaso había algo que él estuviera haciendo mal u obviando? –Ren, por la expresión de tu rostro puedo adivinar que estás haciendo una madeja de un problema sencillo- Ese tipo, ¿¡Cómo podía leerlo tan bien!? –Si quieres que ella diga tu nombre, ¿Por qué no se lo pides?- algo dentro de él se movió incomodo. Yashiro sonreía alentador.

-No creo que ella quiera hacerlo. Pensará que sólo trato de molestarla- derrotado, apoyó la frente en el timón del auto –Escuché la conversación que tuvieron- escuchó un gemido de sorpresa a su lado –Yo no he cambiado nada de cómo era antes. Siempre manteniendo la distancia con todos, en especial con las mujeres. Cuando supe que ella era "Bo" (alguien a quien incluso hablé sobre mis fracasos pasados y prácticamente, casi me "descubre") me asusté y enfadé- sonriendo tristemente, alzó nuevamente la cabeza, recostándose en el asiento –me asusté porque pensé que ella no me consideraba una persona de confianza y de respeto por no ser perfecto con un historial profesional intachable; enfadado porque ella no confía en mi a pesar de que yo si lo he hecho - cerró los ojos –Esa fue mi primera impresión, pero al analizar sus acciones (y las razones por las que me ocultó su identidad) , entendí que ella nunca me ha menospreciado u ofendido y quien ha fomentado la desconfianza, he sido yo-

-No seas tan duro contigo mismo… aunque tienes razón con eso de ser demasiado… "pasivo"- giró su rostro violentamente a Yashiro, sin poder evitar que sus ojos reflejaran cierto reproche -¡Vamos, Ren! Acéptalo: no has hecho nada por acercarte a ella. Si no demuestras un poco de tus sentimientos, jamás serás notado. Si no lo haces, alguien más lo hará. No creas, con ese video que está grabando, conseguirá gran popularidad con los chicos-

-Esa es otra cosa que deseaba preguntarte… ¿Cómo es eso de ese video? Y explícame bien que es eso de "salir con Reino"- los lentes de Yashiro resbalaron peligrosamente por el puente de su nariz. Había tocado un tema peligroso -¿Y bien? Te dije que me debías muchas explicaciones. No mientas-

-Etto…- y comenzó un largo relato sobre la actuación de Kyoko (lo desbordaba el entusiasmo hasta el critico punto de lanzar destellos por los ojos "-¡Oh, la hubieras visto! ¡Es magnifica! ¡Jamás creí que fuera tan sexy! ¡Tomé muchas fotos! ¡TIENES QUE VERLAS!-") pero a la hora de hablar sobre ese acosador, su expresión cambiaba a una peligrosa mueca de desprecio ("-Lo hubieras visto, Ren. Daban ganas de molerlo a golpes… ese atrevido. Sin embargo, Kyoko chan lo manejó a la perfección. Estoy seguro de que ese sujeto no volverá a pasarse de listo con ella. Pese a todo, Oniichan no esta de acuerdo con la idea de una "imitación" de cita entre esos dos. ¡Imperdonable!-")

-¿Irá a su apartamento? ¿¡SOLA!? ¿En que demonios esta pensando?-

-No es tarde. Cuando salga del trabajo, secuéstrala y enciérrala en tu apartamento (en tú habitación es más seguro) para que no salga jamás. ¡Hazlo!- quiso pensar que estaba hablando en broma. No podría hacer algo como eso aunque en el fondo lo deseara con todas sus fuerzas.

-No puedo hacer eso- pensativo, acarició su mentón –Si lo que dices es cierto, confiaré en ella-

-¿¡EHHH!? Ren, no puedes hacer eso. ¡Intercéptala y atrápala! No puedes hablar en serio-

-Claro que puedo. Ella quiere demostrar su fuerza y su capacidad para manejar los problemas por su cuenta. Si apareciera de pronto, regañándola y negándole esa oportunidad, no cultivará su confianza. Ella es una chica fuerte-

-Bueno, eso es cierto pero, me molesta. Supongo que si tú no estás tan preocupado, deba relajarme un poco- un silencio incomodo se apoderó de la escena. Yashiro no entendía. Estaba preocupado más allá de las palabras pero no deseaba disminuir la voluntad de Mogami san – Quería preguntarte, ¿Piensas decirle a Kyoko chan que sabes su secreto?-

-Al principio, pensé en hacerlo pero es mejor que no. Puedo aprovechar la situación y ella no se dará ni cuenta. Es tan densa cuando se trata de sus sentimientos, la vez pasada prácticamente confesé que es la chica que me gusta ("va a la preparatoria" y "tiene dieciséis años". Sin embargo, en ningún momento pensó que se trataba de ella). Aprovecharé a "Bo" para acercarme disimuladamente-

-No es tan mala idea. ¿Sabes? Lamento tener que decirte esto, pero, creo que lo primero que tienes que hacer es disculparte por tu comportamiento esta mañana. No debería comentarte algo como esto (después de todo, como mánager, debo guardar los secretos de mi onee chan a cualquier precio) pero ella ha estado sintiéndose muy mal todo el día. Cada vez que alguien mencionaba tu nombre, se ahogaba en un mar depresivo. ¡¡¡Así que deja de ser un mocoso altanero y hazle una "DOGEZA"!!!- con un rápido movimiento, tomó las mejillas del actor, halándolas. Estaba castigándolo y no podía defenderse. Interiormente, se lo merecía."

Después de eso, fue a un último trabajo esa noche y partió directo a la casa de su kouhai sin imaginar lo que esa noche pasaría. Eso si era "echarle leña al fuego".

Fue imposible conciliar el sueño. Era consiente de las molestas ojeras, disimuladas con maquillaje. Trataba de encontrar la oportunidad para hablar con ella; sin embargo, no estaba del todo seguro que argumentos usaría.

-"Kyoko chan tratará de convencer a Momose san. Es la única persona que el presidente Lory considera aceptable para hospedarla (además de sí mismo… ese tramposo) No hay nada que puedas hacer. Por como van las cosas, no la verás hasta la filmación del último episodio de "Dark Moon". Es decir, dentro de cinco días. ¿No sería un excelente regalo de cumpleaños el que te reconciliaras con ella?"- eso era lo que Yashiro comentara esa misma mañana, muy temprano. Claro que sería genial, pero no encontraba manera.

-¡Yo! ¿Por qué tan desolado? No me digas que ahora te harán bailar como un ebrio en el programa?-

Oh, bueno. Una oportunidad caída del cielo no hacía daño a nadie.

*****************************************************

Esa tarde había llegado más temprano que de costumbre. Sin saberlo pues de haber llegado con el tiempo justo no habría tenido tiempo para prepararse psicológicamente y recibir semejante noticia: sería el "host" de Tsuruga Ren en la entrevista de esa noche.

"Bridge" estaba entusiasmado y el "staff" femenino no paraba de revolotear por todas partes.

-De en serio, ¿Es que no son capaces de controlar las hormonas?- murmuraba fastidiada. Para todos era una grata sorpresa pero para ella, era como ser llevada sin piedad justo frente al "Dios de la Muerte" -¡Basta! Es hora de ser profesional. No es como si él supiera que soy "Bo", esa es mi única ventaja- más tranquila, dispuso colocarse el disfraz (ese día "Bo" usaría un elegante traje de noche color blanco y unas gafas celestes).

De camino al camerino donde su sempai estaría esperándola para ser llevado a la sala de entrevistas, no espero toparse con él en la zona de los refrescos, sentado sobre una silla con una cara que reflejaba profunda desesperación.

Acercándose a él, incluso olvidó la regla de no hablar con los invitados antes del programa.

-¡Yo! ¿Por qué tan desolado? No me digas que ahora te harán bailar como un ebrio en el programa- claro que eso era una mentira, pero sirvió como excusa para llamar su atención.

Él levantó la cabeza, consternado y dudando si de verdad alguien le hablaba. Pero al reconocerla, suavizó sus facciones regalándole esa sonrisa que mataba masivamente a sus demonios (de seguir así, pronto se quedaría sin escudos y las consecuencias podrían ser nefastas). Dramáticamente, con su "ala" izquierda, bloqueó la luz. Una persona horrible como ella no merecía ser tocada por un fenómeno tan sublime.

-Me alegro de encontrarte. Creí que no te vería hasta la hora de la entrevista- tomando una silla cercana, la colocó a su lado, ofreciéndole asiento.

-¡Oe! ¡No hagas eso! ¡Yo soy el "host" así que es mi trabajo ofrecer todos los servicios incluidos en el "Kimagure"!- orgullosa, se daba golpes de pecho.

-¿De verdad?- levantándose y caminando hacía ella, con esa mirada del "emperador de la noche" ¿En que momento había cambiado su aura angelical? -¿Y qué clase de servicios son esos?- dentro de su traje, sudaba a mares y su corazón galopaba tratando de salir por su boca (creyó vomitar ahí mismo) -¿Me los mostrarías?- no se dio cuenta en que momento había sido acorralada contra la máquina de refrescos. Estaba consiente de su disfraz pero eso no impidió que temblara como una hoja al viento al tener tan cerca el rostro del más alto; mirándola como lo hacía, sonriendo de lado en una mueca de absoluta "maldad" (aunque algunos de sus demonios gritaran "seducción") y sus largos brazos a cada lado de su cabeza. Por todos los dioses, que alguien detuviera a ese hombre…

-Tsu…Tsu… ¿Tsuruga san?- funcionó, paró en seco, lleno de asombro. Tarde se percató de no haber cambiado el tono de su voz, para colmo, usando el nombre con el que siempre lo llamaba.

Esa noche, las puertas del infierno le daban la bienvenida.

-¿Por qué los nervios? ¿No creerías que acosaría a un chico en un disfraz de pollo, nee?- ¡Uff! Por lo menos no la había reconocido.

-¿Eh?- desencajó la cara en sorpresa. Él sonreía hipócritamente (cómo cada vez que usaba sus bravuconadas y sarcasmo). Rematándola, ese Ren… se atrevía a… se atrevió a… ¡Encogerse de hombros y exhalando ese fastidioso "Aaaahhh"! ¡Eso era el colmo! - ¡Bueno, claro que es imposible! ¡Pero es tu culpa por actuar tan a la ligera!-

-¿Eso crees? Sólo deseaba probarte con mi actuación, por lo visto te engañé o ¿Será acaso que tienes sentimientos ocultos por mí?- apretaba sus puños con toda su fuerza, ¿Cómo podía ser Tsuruga Ren tan NARCISISTA y fastidioso? ¿Sentimientos? ¿A qué se refería con eso? –"E-ro Chi-cken"- no conforme, susurró en su "oído" esas palabras.

-¿¡EL QUE COSA!?- sus demonios comenzaron a aglomerarse a su alrededor, dispuestos a iniciar un ataque. Jamás perdonaría ser llamada "pervertida" ni siquiera por él. Sin embargo, ninguno atacó. En realidad, era el único en quien no surtían efecto. Hasta le temían. En todo caso, si no podía con ellos, utilizaría sus propios métodos -¡El verdadero pervertido aquí ERES TU, TU , TU!- con el pico, empujaba en son de pleito contra ese rostro burlón. Había olvidado por completo el lado inmaduro de ese hombre (parecían años y en realidad eran meses) pero lo haría arrepentirse de ello.

-No lo soy. Yo no he hecho nada- giró su rostro a un lado, como un jovencito rebelde recibiendo un regaño.

-¡LO ERES!-

-No lo soy-

-¡QUE SI!-

-Que no…-

-¡Arrggg! ¿Dónde quedó tu lado amable, maduro y caballeroso?-

-Jamás te he demostrado ese lado. Eres un hombre, ¿Por qué habría de ser caballeroso contigo? - Ara. Ese era un buen punto.

-Te he visto con otras personas y no te comportas como lo haces conmigo. ¿Acaso me discriminas por ser una mascota?-

-¿Tan pendiente estás de mí? No sabía que eras mi acosador personal, es embarazado, para un chico-

-¡TE HE DICHO QUE NO MALINTERPRETES LA SITUACIÓN!- deseó tener a la mano una almohada o un objeto suave que lanzarle a la cara -¡No seas infantil! Eres tú quien comenzó todo… ¡Ren no Baka!- de inmediato, tapó su "pico" con sus "alas". No sólo lo había llamado por su nombre (imperdonable) sino también, "TONTO" (doblemente imperdonable). Giró su cuerpo a un lado para no ser testigo de la mirada asesina que de seguro era dirigida a ella, ¿Cuándo aprendería a controlar su boca? ¡Por Dios! ¡Ese frente a ella no era Shotaro!

-¿Cómo me llamaste?- podía jurar que estaba tras ella y no quería mirar (una reacción natural de absoluto terror, como en las películas) -¿Uhmm?- no podía evitarlo… su cabeza comenzaba a girar involuntariamente, como si esa voz fuera un hechizo que obligara a obedecer.

Muy a su pesar, tuvo que hacer caso a sus impulsos y mirar. Sin embargo, no encontró al "rey de las tinieblas". Es más, estaba sumamente relajado y sonriendo amistosamente.

-Dijiste mi nombre…-

-Lo siento, no debí ser tan atrevido- bajó la cabeza, dispuesta a disculparse.

-Está bien. Es normal llamarse por el nombre de pila entre amigos, ¿No te parece?- no podía ser que hablara en serio. ¿Había escuchado bien?, ¿Dijo "amigos"?

-No creo que sea correcto. Eres un actor veterano y yo sólo soy una mascota. No estamos al mismo nivel…-

-Eso no tiene nada que ver. Por eso detesto el sistema japonés, hace demasiada diferencia entre las personas. Si quieres que alguien sea tu amigo, no hay más que discutir. Ahora te digo –tomando las solapas de su traje, la obligó a alzar la cabeza –Te considero mi amigo… ¿No sientes los mismo por mí? Te he contado cosas que ni siquiera mi mánager sabe. Confió en ti- algo extraño estaba pasando. Todo lo que él decía, estaba quebrando "algo" en su interior. Ese algo estaba siendo reparado por sus demonios pero el daño estaba hecho. Sintió miedo. A su corazón cubierto de hielo y oscuridad, comenzaba a llegar una cálida luz, filtrándose por una grieta pequeñita e insignificante.

-¿Amigo?-

-Pareces incrédulo, ¿Consideras tan genial e inverosímil ser llamado "amigo de Ren"?- nuevamente sonreía a ella superior, esa vez no reaccionó fastidiada. Estaba más rígida que una tabla y él lo había notado –Oye, ¿Qué te pasa?- podía ver su mano agotarte ante sus ojos, intentando llamar su atención.

Había algo erróneo en sus palabras.

-"El amigo de Ren es Bo… no Kyoko"- bajó la cabeza avergonzada. Experimentaba el mismo sentimiento cuando Tsuruga san afirmó confiar en la actuación de Momose san, considerándola una actriz profesional. ¿Sentía "envidia"? ¡Imposible! ¿De quien? ¿De "Bo"? ¿Por qué? ¡Era ridículo!

-¿Te sientes mal? Quítate la cabeza del disfraz para refrescarte- con toda la intención de despojarla de su "secreto" con un solo movimiento de mano, dio media voltereta hacía atrás esquivándolo por muy poco –Qué grosero eres, además de extraño. Pareces una chica mojigata-

-¡Tú eres el grosero! ¡Nos veremos luego, Tsu-ru-ga sa-ma!- esperó que entendiera el sarcasmo. En ese caso, lo mejor era poner toda la distancia posible entre ellos. Su cabeza comenzaba a jugarle malas pasadas –"Cálmate, Kyoko sama. Es el cansancio por no dormir. Tsuruga san jamás ofrecería su amistad tan libremente a un pollo (es hasta risible, como un chiste pasado de moda) Esta molestándote, eso es todo. No creas nada de lo que dice cuando esta en su estado "inmaduro". Sí, señor"- la auto-terapia estaba funcionando.

-No puedes huir, ¿Sabes? Eres mi "host" y tienes que llevarme al "set", así que nada de escaparte, ¿Nee?- con esa fastidiosa sonrisa en sus labios y como si fuera lo más normal del mundo, la tomó por los hombros, abrazándola mientras caminaban directo a su destino (¿¡Era ese hombre realmente japonés!?) Desde el punto de vista de un extraño, asemejaban una pareja de "compadres" borrachos pasando una resaca de los mis diablos.

-"La vida apesta"- pensó la mascota, amargada de sólo ver la feliz expresión de su acompañante –"Su única diversión es molestarme… Yukihito san, me mentiste cuando dijiste que esté hombre no se relajaba haciéndome sufrir…"-

********************************LME********************************

-¡Bien! Sólo falta un poco más y podré irme a casa- Sawara san canturreaba alegre después de terminar el arduo papeleo de ese día. Pronto habría un nuevo "casting" y las solicitudes llovían por montones –Habrá mucha competencia… ¿Me pregunto que pasará con esas chicas?- sin desearlo, siempre terminaba preocupado por el grupo "Ámame", en especial por la "veterana" y primera miembra oficial. Giró su rostro a un lado donde estaban apilados unos libretos, ofertas de trabajo para Mogami san, todos roles "malvados", incluyendo un doblaje para anime –Es realmente increíble, en menos de un año y ya tiene tantas propuestas. Estos son roles maduros que no ofrecerían a ninguna principiante. Alégrate, Mogami kun; los personajes "malos" son los más difíciles de hacer - optimista, guardo el material en la primera gaveta de su escritorio pues mañana hablaría con esa niña. Antes de tomar los libretos, su teléfono sonó, asustándolo -¿Quién podrá ser tan tarde?- curioso, observó el identificador, aliviado de ver "Queen Records" en la pantalla -¿Moshi Moshi? ¡Ah! Asami san, es grato hablar con usted de nuevo… ¿Qué dice? ¿Para Mogami kun? ¿Otra vez?- casi bota el auricular de la impresión -¡Claro que estará encantada! Estoy seguro que trabajar de nuevo con Fuwa kun será un aliciente estupendo. Le aseguró que su actuación no dejará quejas- tomó una libreta de "post it" cercana para apuntar algunos datos que la productora le dictaba, más entusiasmado que nunca, no podía disimular la satisfacción. Como un padre satisfecho de haber encontrado un excelente prometido para su hija –Bien, le avisaré mañana. Muchas gracias por su oferta y hasta pronto- por fin colgó y creyó ver luces de colores a su alrededor –Ara, Mogami kun… ¡Eres una chica con suerte!-

********************************LME*************************************

Todos se alejaban a su alrededor, como si llevará un cartel de "infectada con ANTRAX" en la frente. Pero es que no podía evitarlo. Recordar los vergonzoso momentos en el "Kimagure" no era lo que se llama "memorable para la posteridad".

-¿Por qué Tsuruga san es tan plasta cuando me molesta? Si no estuviera segura de su ignorancia sobre la identidad de "Bo", juraría que disfruta al máximo molestarme (como cuando se trata de "Kyoko") ¡Ese hombre!- en serio había olvidado lo molesto de ese lado impertinente. Estaba cansada, casi como después de correr una maratón (sus pobre músculos se quejaban) y todo por resistir las ganas de quitarse el disfraz y regañarlo por su inmadurez (ese maldito defecto que los demás no podían notar por su fastidiosa sonrisa radiantemente engañosa). Suspiró pesadamente mientras atravesaba las puertas de LME –Y todavía se atreve a llamarme "amigo" (bueno, a "Bo") con esa actitud sádica… preferiría no ser nada de él si es así como trata a sus "amigos"- como casi siempre, después de analizar sus pensamientos, paró en seco en medio de la recepción –"¡MALDITA SEA! ¿¡Por qué sigo con ese tema!? ¿Debo golpearme la cabeza para hacerme entender que él sólo estaba tomándome el pelo? ¡Es más que imposible! ¡Tsuruga san JAMAS le pediría a alguien ser su amigo! En cierto punto… somos parecidos: no confiamos en nadie… pero… yo confió en Moko san"- y el recuerdo sonrojó sus mejillas con deleite- "él dijo que confiaba en "Bo"… Bueno, de todas formas no es como si quisiera que YO, Mogami Kyoko, ostentara el titulo "Amiga de Ren" (es tan molesto, como un bizarro club de fans)"- retomado su camino, dejó que el alivió deformará su cara grotescamente en una mueca confusa entre fastidio y desesperación.

-Mogami kun…- una de las "hermanas" de la recepción la atajó (muy asustada) por el brazo –Lamento molestarte, pero hay unas personas buscándote-

-¿Eh? ¿Quiénes son?- receptiva, avispó sus sentidos, cada vez más alerta ¿Sería el "beagle" y su "jauría"?.

-No lo sé, pero es una pareja algo mayor- ¡Demonios! ¿Serían "okami san" y el "jefe"? Eso se veía mal. Aunque la pomada (regalo de ese imbécil de Shotaro) que Yukihito san llevará con sus cosas a la casa de Momose san mejorará considerablemenye la inflamación en su cara, reclamarían por haber sido engañados. Nerviosa, introdujo su dedo pulgar entre sus labios. Cerró los ojos un momento, calmando su respiración. Afrontaría el problema cara a cara. Era lo menos que podía hacer para enmendar su falta.

-Esta bien, llévame con ellos por favor- la recepcionista asintió amablemente. Se dirigían a una sala especial a un lado de las escaleras eléctricas (se podía ver adentro claramente y quienes estaban ahí, no eran exactamente lo que esperaba). Se armó de nuevo valor, preocupada y a la vez curiosa de las razones que tendrían para buscarla.

-Disculpen la espera, aquí esta Mogami san- introdujo la chica, aunque no era necesario: Kyoko realizó su reverencia más elegante y su postura recupero el 100% de rigidez.

-Buenos días, Fuwa san; Fuwa Ojiisama-

**************************************

Tensión.

Se respiraba por doquier.

Ni siquiera en sus peores encuentros con Tsuruga san, cuando no se llevaban nada bien, sintió semejante aura agresiva.

¿Qué sucedía? O mejor era preguntarse, ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Acaso Shotaro le informó sobre algo y ahora venían a reprenderla por ser una mala "sirvienta"? No pudo evitar sonreír cruelmente para si misma –"Eso es imposible. Los padres de Sho están totalmente decepcionados de él"-

-Kyoko chan, veo que estás bien. Aunque un "poco" cambiada- la elegante señora ataviada en un magnifico kimono no dejaba de mirarla con reproche. Educadamente, criticaba ese notable cambio de imagen y actitud; nada decente para una "nakai" y demasiado llamativo para la que hubiera sido la esposa del futuro dueño del Ryokan más importante de Kyoto. Ambos le dirigían la misma mirada (el padre de Shotaro ni siquiera se molestaba en suavizar el semblante compungido)

-Todos cambiamos para mejorar, gracias por su "amable" preocupación- sonrió fríamente, deseando que su sarcasmo calara hondo en ellos. De haberlos encontrado hace un año, hubiera dejado el alma por atenderlos y tratarlos con reverente respeto. Peor para ellos, aparecieron en el momento menos oportuno. No los odiaba (después de todo habían cuidado de ella durante diez años) pero no podía perdonarles el haberla utilizado y manipulado.

-Así parece, aunque creo que "algunos" cambios no son del todo beneficiosos-

-Puede ser, pero eso sólo concierne a la persona que ha realizado el cambio en sí. Cada quien hace su destino, esa el la ley de la vida-

-Lamentó mucho tener que pedirte esto, pero no teníamos otra opción- el señor Fuwa hablaba por fin. El desprecio se marcaba en sus ojos –Intentamos comunicarnos con…- sus labios se movían, como si decir esa palabra causara un asco terrible en su paladar -… con nuestro "hijo" pero al parecer, se niega a escucharnos. En todo caso, decidimos buscarte a ti. Supimos que esta era tu "agencia" por eso que haces en esa serie de titulo extraño- era molesto que ese hombre hablara de "Dark Moon" tan despreciativamente, pero sabía porque: detestaba toda influencia extranjera.

-Desde que ustedes se fueron, no tuvimos noticias de ninguno. Nos preocupamos mucho- como siempre, la señora Fuwa trataba de conciliar la situación, sonriendo bondadosamente –Hace poco más de cuatro meses, "danna sama" ha estado enfermo. La medicina que recibió al principio funcionó las primeras semanas, pero dos meses después, dejó de surtir efecto, agravando su condición. El doctor le ha recetado descanso absoluto pero es imposible, pues no hay nadie que substituya su lugar en la posada- se oía a problemas. Ahora entendía para que la buscaban y aunque sintiera cierta preocupación por la salud del que fue como un padre para ella, estaba segura de cual sería su respuesta –Kyoko chan, necesitamos que regreses a Kyoto. Sólo tú has adquirido las habilidades de "danna sama". Sé que no es el trabajo de una mujer, pero en vista de que Shotaro no nos responde…-

-Lamento tener que darles esta respuesta, pero no deseo regresar a Kyoto- un nuevo silencio los envolvió. La incredulidad no pegaba para anda en sus rostros mayores –Ahora, mi trabajo esta aquí. Me gusta lo que hago, descubrí mi verdadera vocación y deseo realizar mi sueño de ser la mejor actriz de Japón. Esto es lo que quiero hacer, esto es lo que soy en realidad- irritada, empujó la silla para ponerse de píe, dirigiendo una mirada amenazadora a la pareja –Es un descaro que vengan aquí a pedirme eso. Es inútil buscar a Shotaro, él les dará la misma respuesta. Ninguno de los dos renunciaremos a lo que es NUESTRO-

-¡Kyoko chan! ¿Qué te ha pasado? Tú no eras así…-

-Agradezcan al descaro de su hijo. Él me enseñó como funciona el mundo en realidad. En mí, ya no queda nada de esa complaciente y pisoteada niña hambrienta de afecto. Están muy equivocados si piensan hacerme cambiar de opinión, ¿Creyeron que sería más fácil por que soy una chica? Supongo que eso era todo lo que querían decirme. Muchas gracias por la visita-

-Veo que ya no eres amiga de Sho- de píe, el señor Fuwa le regalaba una mirada sumamente colérica –No sé que razones tuvieras pero eso no importa ahora. Deja de hablar tonterías y entra en razón: esa "carrera" que haz elegido, no es nada más que un juego. No es un trabajo real. ¿Encontrarte a ti misma? ¿Eso que significa? Tu lugar esta en Kyoto. Es muy tarde para mi hijo, él no tiene remedio; pero tú, volverás con nosotros a donde de verdad se te necesita-

-Con todo respeto, deberé negarme a eso- sesgando su mirada, Kyoko se preparaba para la segura batalla que se avecinaba. Por lo visto no lograría sacarlos de ahí por las buenas –Lo que hago, no es un juego. Todo lo que poseo ahora, lo he ganado con mis propios meritos… ¡Incluso mi talento! Ni siquiera eso poseía en Kyoto. Ahora soy yo misma. Eso nadie me lo puede quitar-

-Kyoko, no seas estúpida- sorprendida y enfadada hasta la médula, tomó entre sus manos el respaldo de una silla; apretando hasta blanquearse los nudillos –Siempre has hecho lo que Shotaro hace. Así has sido desde que eras una niña y esa costumbre no te ha abandonado. Entraste en este medio por que EL lo hizo también. Tú simplemente lo seguiste y por pura casualidad, sucedió que tenías algo de habilidad para actuar pero no es como si fuera iniciativa tuya. Regresa a la posada, ahí es donde esta tu verdadero talento-

Era consciente de su turno para refutar.

-"Responde, Kyoko… ¡Diles que eso no es cierto!"- una voz interior le martilleaba la cabeza dolorosamente; mas sus labios no se movían, estaban pegados.

¿Era posible eso?

Si lo pensaba bien, tenía algo de razón: si ese imbecil no la hubiera menospreciado y abandonado, jamás se le hubiera ocurrido incursionar el mundo del espectáculo. Entonces, ¿Eso quería decir que todo lo que había logrado, era gracias a Sho? ¿Seguía siendo una humana vacía sin cualidades a las que llamar como "suyas"? Hacía un año, había aceptado esa realidad, pero creyó haber cambiado hasta la fecha –"Sí, estoy aquí porque quise vengarme de él; pero todo lo que he desarrollado, ha sido mío… ¿No?"- las piernas le flaqueaban y sudaba frío. Jamás se había sentido tan débil y disminuida. Enfrentando sola a esos dos, con sus miradas críticas y superiores, analizándola como a un animal raro.

¿Y si era cierto?

La oscuridad la absorbía cada vez más; su corazón se endurecía y rostro no reflejaba ni un ápice de amabilidad.

-"Sigo sin ser nada… sólo una existencia insignificante"-

-¿Mogami san, te encuentras bien?- una mano cálida se posó sobre su hombro, sosteniéndola y alejándola del hueco oscuro en donde estaba parada. Alzó su rosto, encontrándose con la amable mirada de su sempai. ¿Era un sueño? ¿De donde había salido? Así, de repente, era como una aparición divina –Estás pálida, quizá debas ir a la enfermería- suavemente, la ayudó a recuperar la postura, sin dejar de sonreír. Creía ver algunos de sus demonios agonizar por el suelo de la sala.

-Tsuruga san, ¿Qué hace aquí?- era increíble como se olvidaba de quienes estaban a su alrededor cada vez que lo veía –Es algo raro en usted llegar tan tarde a la agencia… ¿Y cómo supo que estaba aquí?-

-Bueno, como no tengo mánager, me tomo más tiempo en poner orden a mis asuntos y, se puede ver perfectamente quienes están dentro de la sala. No es muy privada, la verdad- ella sonrió tontamente por la naturalidad de sus palabras, olvidó que le había gritado y que probablemente estaría enojado con ella. Todas esas cosas se borraban de su mente. Era como una piedra "Corn" de carne y hueso- ¿Y puedo saber por la señorita no se encuentra en la escuela? La hora de entrada fue hace una hora-

-¡Ah! Es que tengo permiso por incapacidad (o algo así fue lo que el presidente Takarada me dijo después de hablar con el director) así que no iré a clases por tres días y, con lo de Yukihito san, lamento eso. Es mí culpa que se descuide de usted- para su sorpresa, la mano de Tsuruga san acarició su mejilla, tiernamente. Acercándose a ella lo más posible, susurró quedito.

-Se ve que estás en problemas, ¿Quieres que te ayude?- una parte de su cerebro le ordenaba quitar esa mano atrevida de su rostro y pensaba obedecer; pero también, una voz a lo lejos (como dentro de una profunda caverna) le pedía a gritos permitirle quedarse. No estaba segura de que hacer. Era molesto no tener claras las ideas –Sabes que lo que dicen no es cierto, ¿Verdad?- así que había escuchado su conversación. Ese hombre astuto.

-Está bien. Me encargaré de ellos. Son los padres de Sho, sé como manejarlos- ignorando la sorprendida expresión del más alto, dio la vuelta para encarar nuevamente a la pareja. Con las manos frías y temblorosas, apretó disimuladamente el faldón de su blusa.

-Veo que decidiste recuperar tus buenos modales, Kyoko. ¿No nos presentarás? ¿Qué relación tienes con ese hombre? Recuerda que una jovencita decente no permite que nadie le ponga la mano encima, ¿Se te ha olvidado?- la señora Fuwa la miraba con otros ojos ahora. Quería reírse del exagerado escándalo en el tono de su voz, pero debía mantener la seriedad del momento. Clara muestra hasta donde llegaba su enojo era hacer preguntas tan descaradas en frente de un "invitado". Jamás creyó ver el día en que esa señora perdiera su imagen complaciente.

Estaba por contestar cuando una de sus manos neciamente aferrada a su ropa fue halada a un lado para ser tomada entre otra más grande. No estaba segura si asustarse o sorprenderse; y aunque lo correcto sería retirarla de ahí, la sensación de calor era muy agradable y relajante.

-Somos buenos amigos; y cómo amigo y compañero de trabajo, no puedo dejar de reprochar que nuestro trabajo sea menospreciado tan descaradamente. Considero que es de pésimos modales desvalorizar las profesiones de los demás, mucho peor que obviar presentaciones innecesarias- esa vez no pudo contener la risa; esa situación era irrealmente confusa: los padres de su ex amigo de infancia estaban ahí, queriendo llevársela a Kyoto para seguir su trabajo de sirvienta; Tsuruga san saludaba con una dosis letal de sutil hostilidad a personas mayores y ella se reía de todo eso.

-¿Te burlas de nosotros?-

-Algo así, señor Fuwa. Si con eso ustedes dejan de molestarme, entonces no lo negaré-

-¡Eres una mal agradecida! ¿¡Donde estarías ahora si no te hubiéramos aceptado en la familia!? ¡Tu madre te dejó a nuestro cargo, pudiéramos haber hecho cualquier cosa contigo!-

-¡Y lo hicieron! ¿¡Creyeron que nunca notaría que estaban entrenándome para ser la esposa de ese bastardo!?- todos la miraban sorprendidos: la pareja con miedo y Tsuruga san con incredulidad -¡Todo lo que me enseñaban iba orientado a eso! Tomar a una niña de 5 años y entrenarla para ser esposa… ¿¡Qué bueno puede ser eso!?-

-¡Jamás hubiéramos permitido que fueras la esposa de nuestro hijo! ¡Eres una deshonra, desde tu nacimiento, por eso tu madre jamás te quiso! ¡No eres más que una asquerosa bastarda!-

Dentro de su pecho, algo se rompió a pedazos. Sus demonios se regocijaban de ese sentimiento doloroso que la apuñalaba.

Su pecho dolía; su cabeza; su corazón. La herida abierta apenas cicatrizada había vuelto a abrirse. Algo dentro de ella estaba desangrándose lentamente, escociendo todo a su paso.

-Fuera de mi vista…- murmuró gélida. Soltó su mano del firme agarre. No deseaba sentir nada agradable en ese momento, no deseaba recordar que aún podía sentir algunas pocas emociones humanas –No quiero verlos jamás en mi vida. Váyanse ahora- sin dudarlo un segundo, los aludidos tomaron sus cosas y marcharon sin dejar de dirigirle miradas llenas de pavor.

Lo que más deseaba en ese momento, era que su sempai la dejara sola. Sus ojos comenzaban a escocerle y el nudo en su garganta se hacía más pesado. Sería una terrible humillación el verla llorar por las ofensas de esas personas. No quería hacerlo, había jurado así misma nunca volver a llorar a causa de nada relacionado con Sho y mantendría esa promesa hasta el final. En ese momento, estar a solas con su podrido corazón y revolcarse en su propia inmundicia de conciencia sería lo mejor. Ya después se lamentaría por ser tan patética.

-Mogami san… no…-

-Déjeme sola, por favor…-

-No pienso hacerlo- ¿Es qué no entendía? ¿¡Por qué siempre se proponía plantarse frente a ella con esa actitud!?

-¡No estoy preguntando si quiere hacerlo! ¡Le estoy diciendo que me deje en paz! ¿¡Por qué siempre tiene que ser tan entrometido!?- gritar liberaba su cuerpo del pesado bulto creciendo en su pecho, como un cáncer. La ira y decepción batallaban, creándole molestias por todas partes. Pero, le enfadaba más que él la mirara con esos ojos bondadosos ¿Es qué acaso no se daba cuenta lo repulsiva y corrompida que era? ¿Qué la hacia merecedora de un trato tan amable? Sin pensarlo, alzó su mano contra el impasible rostro de su sempai. Quería que se enfadara con ella y la castigara severamente por su reprochable conducta. Pero, inmediatamente después de que su mano impactara contra la suave mejilla de Tsuruga Ren; la culpa la abordó con una fuerza arrebatadora. Alejándose de él, como si quemará, por poco cae al suelo al chocar contra la punta de la mesa.

-¿Es suficiente o deseas golpearme de nuevo?- el tono de su voz era amenazador, pero no dejaba su aura compasiva. ¡No! ¡Ella quería al "rey de las tinieblas"! –Responde o tomaré la decisión por ti- caminaba hacía ella, tranquilo. Eso la enervó al máximo.

-¿¡Por qué no se enoja conmigo!? ¡Acabo de darle una bofetada sólo por las ganas de hacerlo!-

-Eso no es verdad. Me has dado una bofetada porque no puedes soportar el dolor que sientes. Prefiero que te desahogues conmigo, para eso soy tu sempai, ¿No? Libérate de ese rencor y vuelve a ser la Kyoko de siempre…- tomó su rostro entre sus manos, arrepentida.

¿En que clase de persona se había convertido? ¡Por Dios! A pesar de todo lo que había pasado y de todo el odio que sentía, eso no le daba excusas para comportarse de esa manera ¿Desde cuando era una mujer colérica que explotaba en rabia por cualquier mal rato que pasara? Esa no era Mogami Kyoko, era un despojo de ella misma.

-Quiero… yo no quiero ser así…Tsuruga san… ¡Siento que me odio a mi misma!- dejó que un río de lágrimas fluyera por sus mejillas, era igual cuando tenía cinco años y lloraba el no ser valorada por su madre; a su vez, sentía asco de si misma, no merecía ser amada por nadie. El tener pensamientos tan contradictorios sólo podía ser a casusa de algún trastorno mental – ¡Soy una criatura horrible!- todo su cuerpo convulsionaba por el llanto. Ni siquiera se inmutó cuando unos fuertes brazos la arrastraron en un abrazo. Pegada al pecho de Ren, respiraba el aroma de su colonia, relajándola aunque las lágrimas seguían saliendo.

-No quiero que digas esas cosas. Si vuelvo a escucharte decir eso, te haré llorar el equivalente a 10 años de lágrimas, ¿Oíste, Mogami san?-

-Por un momento, creí en verdad lo que decían. Sobre mi motivación para ser actriz…-

-Eso pudo haber sido en un principio, pero ahora, ¿Se cruza él por tu mente cuando actúas?- esa pregunta era muy parecida a la de Moko san y por supuesto la respuesta seguía siendo la misma. Asintió con la cabeza tímidamente –Ahí lo tienes. Nunca dejes que nadie cuestione tu talento. Yo creo en tí, Kyoko chan- ¿Había escuchado bien?, ¿Estaba … reconociéndola como actriz? –Mientras existan personas que crean en ti, tu existencia no es insignificante. No importa como te haya ido en el pasado, siempre es seguir adelante lo que cuenta- bajó un poco la cabeza, no quería que él viera la sonrisa que comenzaba formarse en sus labios.

-Gracias, Tsuruga san. Yo también creo en usted… usted es la persona en quien más confió. Jamás dude de eso, por favor- esas eran las palabras que deseaba decirle desde hacía dos días y fallando terriblemente en su cometido. Ahí, como estaba, cada vez que respiraba, el aire impregnado con su aroma le embotaba los sentidos. Era como una fiebre, pero agradable.

Lentamente, alzaban su cabeza por el mentón. Sus ojos se encontraron y creyó perder el aire: la expresión de su sempai, era una mezcla entre el "rey de las tinieblas" y la "sonrisa angelical" pero el efecto era igual de desconcertante y atemorizante. Sin embargo, le faltó voluntad para alejarse.

-Eso me hace muy feliz. Sólo un último favor…- con delicadeza, retiró el flequillo que impedía verle la frente.

-De… ¿De qué se trata?-

-¿Podrías llamarme "Ren"?- la atmosfera a su alrededor era muy extraña: como el vapor de un baño sauna. Respirar era un tedio y la cara le ardía. No había rastro alguno de sus demonios, estaba completamente desprotegida. Pero era peor en su frente, ahí, en un punto exacto, un calor invasivo era emanado por una fuerza invisible.

Cuando se dio cuenta que esa fuerza eran los labios de Tsuruga san, ganas no le faltaron para gritar.

¿Un beso en la frente?

Debía impedirlo… pero daba mucha pereza; además, ¿Qué daño podía hacerle? Era como un bálsamo que la aliviaba, eso no podía ser malo, ¿Verdad?

-Sólo si puedo nombrarlo con "-san"…-

N/A: hai…hai… me he tardado bastante, pero me han pasado muchas cosas y no he podido actualizar, espero que de ahora en adelante, no me tarde tanto *azotándose mentalmente* Lo más probable es que sí, porque al fin, he llegado a la parte que más quería (alter ego: ara… eres la que escribe, ¿¡Cómo puedes decir esas cosas!?) En mi imaginación proactiva, siempre he imaginado que el primer acercamiento amoroso entre Kyoko y Ren, es un beso en la frente *mirada llena de emoción al estilo "Yashiro"* Por lo menos en el lado más inocente de mi mente. Bueno, sé que había prometido la reaparición de Sho en esté capítulo, pero me pareció mala idea (en el siguiente ya va comenzar la grabación de su nuevo video… y pronto será 14 de febrero)

Aclarando: como habrán notado, el tiempo no es el mismo que en el manga (en el fic, "Box R" ya está al aire y Ren ya esta comenzando a filmar su parte en la película donde interpreta a "B.J" cuando en el manga ni rastro de ninguno) Lo siento mucho, soy una mujer muy impaciente y cuando quiero al punto de algo, voy con todo..-.-.. Espero sepan disculpar ese inconveniente.

"Danna sama"= "esposo"

Sobre la historia del presidente Lory… jeje…para aquellas a quienes les guste conspirar, ya se imaginan por donde va la cosa..:X3… por supuesto, es totalmente ficticio…TT!... dudo mucho que eso pase en el manga, sin embargo, es un buen tema para explotar en una historia *llena de entusiasmo* mujajajaj!

De ahora en adelante, el romance fluirá *mirada llena de esperanza* eso espero… TT! XD!...

En fin, muchas gracias a todas las personas que leen esté fic y que tienen paciencia.

Hasta la próxima (probablemente tenga listo el siguiente para el viernes).

Estoy realmente desesperada… mi mente me manda imágenes de una escena sumamente romántica entre esos dos *Yashiro asiente en una esquina, lleno de entusiasmo* si esto sigue así, me veré en la necesidad de escribir una historia sólo con ellos… y últimamente, he estado leyendo "Kaikan Phrase"… eso no ayuda demasiado que se diga…*para quienes conozcan ese manga, ya se imaginan la clase de escenas que me vienen a la mente*…

Bien, suficiente. Las "notas de autora" parecen otro fic…TT!... maldición… ¿No han notado que escribir es muy adictivo?...-.-…

¡Ah! Fé de errata: Hikaru no tienen 25 años, sino 20…XD!...gomen, lo confundí con la edad de Yashiro…XL


	7. El Beso de la Diosa

Cáp. 7: "El Beso de la Diosa".

No sabía como pero estaba abrazando a Tsuruga san.

Sus manos se aferraban a su espalda, halando su camisa; como si no quisiera dejarlo escapar.

Y de pronto, un demonio sobreviviente dio vueltas en su cabeza.

-"¡AW! ¡Sí fuera Shotaro…"-

-¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!- con todas sus fuerzas, empujó a un asustado actor contra la mesa –Tsuruga san… lo… lo…- a pesar de no ver al "rey de las tinieblas", sintió un indescriptible terror al encontrar sus ojos con lo de su sempai. Esté se encontraba completamente confundido por su repentina acción.

-Mogami san… ¿Qué es lo que te pasa?- en un acto de absoluta valentía (a su forma de ver), acortó las distancias entre ambos una vez más, tratando lo más posible en disimular la maraña de dudas que experimentaba justo en ese momento. No ayudaba mucho el sentir el calor remanente de esos labios sobre su frente.

-Tsu…Tsu…- ¡Demonios! ¿¡Por qué no podía decirlo!? –¡Tsurugakunarigatonosvemosluego!- lo dijo tan fuerte como si tuviera un megáfono en la garganta y tan rápido que sólo podía compararse a una ametralladora. Sin esperar respuesta alguna, salió de la sala, cerrando la puerta de un portazo capaz de astillar todos los ventanales del edificio.

Y prácticamente, echó a correr (porque seguramente, él la seguiría) aprovechando el letargo que su criptica oración pudo haber causado.

-"Eso fue muy peligroso… es peor que el "emperador de la noche"… ¡ES UNA AMENAZA PARA EL GENERO FEMENINO! ¡Incluso me ha empujado ha llamarlo por un sufijo tan informal!"- se decía a sí misma. Sus demonios la rodeaban, asintiendo enérgicamente –"Pero, él quería que lo tratara así, ¿Nee?... No…seguramente era una broma… ¿Verdad? ¿Y si no interpreté bien el mensaje? … pero… ¿¡Por qué ya no me salió el "san"!? ¡AHHH!! MOKO SAN! ¿¡Qué debo hacer!?... bueno, creo que lo mejor será esperar a ver su reacción… MÁS TARDE"-.

La amenazadora aura de hacía media hora había regresado.

Sólo rogaba por que el trabajo de ese día fuera lo más tranquilo posible.

***************************LME***************************************

-Sawara san-

-¿Eh?-

-¿Sabes que fecha esta cerca?-

-¿El nuevo casting?- estaba seguro de que esa no era la FECHA IMPORTANTE. No quería que ese hombre comenzara con la "locura" tan pronto.

-¡BUZZZZZ! ¡ERROR! ¡ES FEBRERO! Mi buen amigo, es el mes más hermoso del año…-

-Presidente, por favor… no haga… no comience ha…- pero fue muy tarde… el "monstruo del amor" había despertado.

-¡Mis queridos empleados, quiero que esté mes esté lleno de amor para todos ustedes!- la lluvia de flores empezó de la nada, cubriendo escritorios y cabezas por igual. Las expresiones estupefactas e incrédulas no se hicieron esperar y más de alguno se pregunto seriamente si el presidente de la compañía era alguna clase de alienígena estrafalario.

-Señor, por favor… -

-Sawara san…- tragó duro. Cada vez que ese hombre cambiaba tan drásticamente su humor festivo a uno tan serio, lo dejaba sin habla –Quiero hacer una fiesta para este catorce de Febrero… una gran fiesta…-

-¿Qué tan grande?...-

Takarada Lory no detuvo su marcha sino hasta estar unos metros por delante. Agració a su gerente de talentos con una mirada suspicaz. Algo se traía entre manos.

-Una tan grande como el amor mismo…-

************************************LME**********************************

¡Qué hermosa mañana!

Si no hubiera nadie en la recepción, saltaría como "caperucita roja" de camino a la casa de su abuela.

Ayudar a Kyoko chan era lo mejor que le había pasado. Excluyendo los encuentros con Ren *escalofríos*, trabajar con ella era divertido y estimulante. Sonrió para sí mismo al recordar como fue recibido en el apartamento de Momose san: Kyoko chan no dejaba de disculparse por los inconvenientes mientras su "casera" repetía contantemente que no había problema. Al final, todos terminaron reverenciando unos a otros.

Extrañaría a su onee chan, de eso estaba seguro.

-¿Dónde diablos se metió ese Ren?- volteando a ver a todos lados, espera encontrarlo dentro del edificio (después de haberlo dejado atrás por quien sabe que cosas). Bueno, no había por que preocuparse. Esa mañana, el actor gozaba de un excelente estado de animo (sonreía a cada rato mientras manejaba, hecho sumamente excepcional). Una mueca de profundo placer se dibujó en sus labios –Debe ser por Kyoko chan, no hay duda-.

Hablando de la susodicha…

Caminaba hacía él aunque no parecía darse cuenta.

-¡Nee, Kyoko chan! ¡Buenos días!... ¿Cómo te…? ¿¡Kyoko chan!?- de no ser por sus arraigadas buenas costumbres, habría pegado carrera en huída. Sólo ver la cara de esa chica provocaría las más locas pesadillas de cualquier ser humano –"Cada día me convenzo más: está chica se convertirá en la "reina del terror" o la próxima Inou Rie"-. Pero…

-Buenos días, Yukihito san…- el tono de voz, pausado y lúgubre provocó más de un escalofrío en su espina dorsal.

-¿Sucedió algo con Ren?- esa era la única explicación para ese humor de los mil diablos. Ese mocoso impertinente debió haber metido la pata una vez más.

-No precisamente…- ¡Uff! Eran buenas noticias, sin embargo, seguía existiendo la incertidumbre –Sawara san acaba de darme un mensaje… -

-¿Se trata de algún trabajo?- ella asintió pesadamente. Esa aura tenebrosa a su alrededor se volvía cada vez más oscura -¡No me digas que es "Vie Ghoul" de nuevo!- negó con la cabeza. Le costaba hablar por lo visto –Entonces… ¿De quien se trata?-

Nunca imaginó que su respuesta llegaría por la puerta de entrada. Sólo faltaba el viento, las luces y los flashes de las cámaras.

-¡KYOKO!-

-¡Oh, no!- cualquiera que lo hubiera visto, pensaría que estaba imitando la pintura del "Grito". Eso no podía estar pasando… no podía ser de verdad.

No había opción, sólo quedaba algo por hacer y eso era…

-¡HUYAMOS, ONEE CHAN!- tomando una impactada actriz por la muñeca, haló de ella como nunca lo había hecho con nadie más. No podía permitir que esos dos se juntaran bajo esas circunstancias. Pronto sería el cumpleaños de Ren y el día de San Valentín… que Fuwa Sho llegará como una aparición (del infierno, lo más seguro) era señal de mal augurio –"¡Maldito bastardo! ¿¡Por qué no puedes quedarte en tu agencia!? ¿¡Por qué no sales con las mujeres mayores que tanto te gustan!?"- mientras corrían por los pasillos atestados de empleados matutinos, se preguntaba una y otra vez el porque del encaprichamiento de ese hombre con Kyoko chan. La había abandonado, menospreciado de las peores formas y humillado cruelmente… ¿Qué más quería? Además, estaba al tanto de su peculiar gusto por las mujeres maduras, ¿Qué tenía que ver ahí su onee chan?

-Creo que lo perdimos…- se detuvieron en una esquina, recuperando el aire.

–Es buen corredor, Yukihito san…- se miraron a la cara, sonriendo afectadamente; más que nada él.

-Igualmente. Pero, ¿Qué piensas hacer? No puedes huir para siempre…-

-¿Eh? ¡Pero si usted fue el que me haló y comenzó a correr! Yo pensaba demostrarle a ese cretino un poco de respeto…- levantó una ceja, escéptico. ¿A qué se refería con "respeto"?

-Eso es verdad. Fue un acto instintivo de protección. No quiero que nadie, mucho menos ese tipo, venga a molestarte…- despeinando un poco sus cabellos, le dirigió una amable sonrisa.

Ella respondió. Verla sonreír siempre era un fenómeno sublime, hipnótico.

-¿Interrumpo?-

¡Por Kamisama! ¿¡Era acaso un mentalista!? ¿¡Cómo los encontró tan rápido!?

-¡Shotaro! ¿Qué haces aquí?-

-No es obvio: vine para hablar de negocios. Y hasta donde sé, TÚ estás incluida. Así que ven conmigo… - altanero como siempre, se acercaba a ellos. No le gustó la mirada despectiva que le fue dirigida como tampoco la expresión de triunfo sobre Kyoko chan.

-¿Negocios? ¿¡Qué negocios!? Aún no he aceptado el trabajo… ¡Ni pienso hacerlo!- la actriz estaba a punto de golpearlo. No era buena idea que se armara un escándalo; principalmente, porque ella sería la más afectada.

-¡Sho kun!- antes de intervenir, la representante del cantante apareció corriendo por la esquina, seguida de cerca por una hermosa mujer de lentes y cabello largo -¡Asami san y yo te perdimos de vista después de encontrarnos con Sawara san!...Ara… ¿Kyoko chan?- una fugaz mirada sirvió para atar cualquier cabo suelto -¡Sho! ¿Estabas molestándola?-

-No estoy haciendo nada malo. Ella huyó al verme…-

-¡No lo he hecho! –

-Es verdad, fui yo quien la haló…-

-No te metas, "cuatro ojos"-

-¿¡Qué dijiste!?-

-¡Shotaro imbécil!-

-¡Sho! ¡Nos seas así! Por favor, disculpe a mi muchacho…-

-Creo que después de éste "cálido" encuentro, podemos proceder a los detalles del trabajo- Asami san sonreía conciliadora en medio de la inevitable batalla campal que pronto comenzaría.

Todos guardaron silencio y la miraron fijamente, asintiendo a regañadientes.

Y, aunque no era ya su trabajo, Yashiro san acompañó a Kyoko, en calidad de manager.

-"Ren, lamento dejarte sólo pero estoy seguro que me harías cosas peores si dejo a esta niña sola junto a ese cretino"- suspiró pesadamente.

Tan temprano comenzaban los problemas.

*********************************************************

"Astrid y Freyja, dos diosas que nacieron juntas en una villa escondida tras las montañas. Separadas por el maligno Rey Anunaki, sabedor de las profecías dichas hace muchas lunas por los sabios sobre dos mujeres marcadas por Odín que cambiarían al mundo con el sólo movimiento de sus manos.

Siendo Freyja, cuyo destino estaba guiado por la magia y el amor, tan hermosa; el mismo rey la acogió en su castillo como una futura consorte cuando llegara a la edad adecuada. Mientras Astrid, a quien los astros negaran atributos especiales, no causó ninguna impresión favorable, siendo enviada con un sirviente al precipicio más profundo cerca del palacio para ser lanzada a las tinieblas. Sin embargo, aquel sirviente no tuvo el valor de matar una niña tan inocente. Desobedeciendo a su señor, llevó a la pequeña a casa de un buen amigo suyo, famoso por ser el mejor guerrero de esa comarca.

Ahí, Astrid pasó 15 años aprendiendo el arte de la guerra y el manejo de las armas. Pero, debido a la prohibición establecida por el Rey de no permitir a las mujeres aprender a luchar. El viejo guerrero Heimdal disfrazó a la pequeña como niño pues sería un desperdicio excluir a la más hábil de sus aprendices. Con cada día que pasaba, sus habilidades aumentaban al igual que su belleza que pronto comenzó a ser motivo de comentarios indiscretos. Heimdal tuvo que sacarla del pueblo, diciéndole que en algún lugar, su verdadero destino estaría esperándola. Y así comenzó un largo peregrinaje.

Por otro lado, Freyja crecía rodeada de mimos y del amor del Rey que adoraba su belleza hasta el punto de enloquecerlo. Viendo que su rey perdía cada vez más la cordura, los ministros fraguaron un plan para deshacerse de esa molesta chica: mandarían a traer al más hábil guerrero y lo infiltrarían en el castillo. Él se encargaría del estorbo y todo volvería a ser como antes.

Y así fue como las dos diosas estaban marcadas a encontrarse.

Una noche, por la ventana de Freyja, entró un hermoso joven de largos cabellos negros que la cautivó por completo. Era el asesino que venía por ella mas el objetivo nunca pudo llevarse a cabo. Valientemente robó un beso al muchacho. El atrevimiento provocó un fuerte sonrojo que competía con sus cabellos de fuego. Inesperada fue la reacción, recibiendo una cálida sonrisa y una caricia en su cabeza. Aquel muchacho confesó ser Astrid. Sólo oír ese nombre regocijó su corazón como nunca. Jurando que la salvaría, la alentaba para salir por la ventana. Lastimosamente, antes de poder huir, la puerta de la habitación fue abierta, encontrándose cara a cara con el villano rey.

Ciego de celos, manda encerrar a Freyja en las mazmorras, bien cuidada por sus hombres de confianza. Reta a un duelo de espadas al supuesto amante mas pierde vergonzosamente. Astrid escapa pero se promete a si misma regresar a salvar a la mujer esclavizada por ese tirano.

Al día siguiente, justo cuando el sol sale; el rey ve desde la entrada de su castillo una extraña figura cabalgar en su dirección. Por el horizonte y con la luz del nuevo día tras su espalda, era como si llevara de la mano la manta del cielo, removiéndola a cada paso.

Emitiendo un ensordecedor grito de batalla, se acercaba cada vez más hasta estar lo suficiente para descifrar su identidad. Estupefacto, observa al chico de anoche blandir majestuosamente una imponente espalda; sin embargo, descubrió que en realidad era una chica y que esa chica, era Astrid, aquella poco agraciada criatura que mandó matar hacía quince años. Ahora, era una diosa guerrera, luchando contra los guardias que trataban de protegerlo.

Justo en ese momento, el hechizo de Freyja se rompió, devolviéndole la cordura.

Después del fracaso de sus hombres, era su turno de luchar. La batalla fue dura pues la habilidad de la mujer no se compara en lo más mínimo a la suya y su fuerza física era tal que la tierra quedaba marcada por sus puños.

Sabía que estaba a punto de morir. Cerró los ojos esperando el momento que nunca llegó: Freyja escapó de sus captores y se interpuso entre ambos, recibiendo el daño. Agonizó un rato en los brazos del hombre a quien amó siempre, diciéndole lo mucho que lo extrañaría. Y como lamentaba haberle fallado a Astrid, suplicando que no la odiara por su debilidad.

Astrid no puede creer lo que ha hecho a causa de su odio y deseo de sangre. Maldiciendo al rey por ser el causante de todo eso, se abalanza contra él resuelta a terminarlo. Lastimosamente, el hombre no estaba dispuesto a morir aún, pero al ser menos diestro que ella, sólo pudo empuñar su espada frente a él.

Ambos se estocaron con las respectivas espadas, cayendo al suelo.

Retirando unos mechones de cabello del rostro de Astrid, el Rey no deja de admirar su belleza y fuerza, las cualidades que Odín le proporcionara pero que no supo ver a simple vista. Dedicándole una mirada de rencor, Astrid hace el máximo esfuerzo por alejarse de él, hasta llegar a la orilla del precipicio que hubiera sido su hogar y tumba.

Anunaki la sigue y antes de que ella pueda evitarlo, la besa apasionadamente, confesándole su amor.

Astrid, ofendida por la ligereza de sus sentimientos, jura ante Odín que jamás permitirá que sus labios vuelvan a ser profanados. Odiando ese mundo y sus habitantes, se lanza al vacio. Devorada por las sombras del Inframundo, su ira creó un poderoso terremoto que destruye todo. Y mientras el rey observa como todo desaparece ante sus ojos, puede ver a las dos diosas paradas frente a él. Sus ojos se fijan en Freyja, pues le mira con amor y compasión. Antes de morir, sonríe y se abraza a ella, pues sería su única salvación.

Astrid los mira indiferente. Da la vuelta y se marcha hacía el sol que recién sale por entre las montañas lejanas. Si su hermana deseaba condenarse al infierno por ese hombre, la dejaría y ella seguiría con el camino que ha sido llamada a llevar".

-Bien, esa es la historia que he planeado para el video- Asami san sonreía luminosamente, ignorante de la estupefacta expresión de Kyoko y Yashiro –"El Beso de la Diosa", ese es el tema del nuevo sencillo de Sho. Una canción llena de sentimientos oscuros por un amor obsesivo-.

-¡Nieeee! ¡Asami san! ¿¡Por qué Sho chan tiene que estar interesado en las dos!? ¡Quiero que sólo se fije en mí, como en el video de "Prisoner"!- Mimori chan, quien llegara poco después que Sho y su séquito, no paraba de hacer caras durante el relato de la productora. No se tomaba muy bien la noticia -¡Por culpa de eso no se quien quiero ser…!-

-Para ti, hemos dejado el papel de "Freyja", Mimori chan- en serio, ¿Cómo podían consentirla tanto?

-¿¡Esa "vieja" fea será "Astrid"!? ¡No quiero! ¡No quiero que ESA bese a MI Sho chan!- si supiera que la sola idea provocaba vomitar. Le fastidiaba bastante ver como esa chica no paraba de colgarse del brazo de ese idiota. La odiaba porque era como mirarse a si misma (pero con pechos enormes) en retrospectiva, y eso era muy vergonzoso.

-Déjame decirte que no estoy entusiasmada con la idea. Tú si quieres puedes besarlo hasta que ya no puedas más- Shotaro frunció el ceño, malhumorado. Inmediatamente, alejó a Mimori de su brazo. No estaba muy complacido que se diga –creo que no podré aceptar este trabajo-

-¡Bien dicho, Kyoko chan!- Yukihito san secundo la noción sin disimular un ápice su entusiasmo.

-¿Por qué?- Shoko san la miraba mortificada. Creía que lloraría en cualquier momento. En verdad, compadecía a esa pobre mujer.

-Bueno, por lo visto mi papel sería el de "Astrid", ¿No? Eso quiere decir que Mimori chan y yo tendríamos que darnos un beso (no tengo prejuicios pero hacerlo públicamente escapa de mis principios morales) – su compañera actriz emitió una molesta pedorreta al sacarle la lengua, mostrándole lo asqueada que estaba de la idea –además de tener que besar a ese inútil bueno para nada y por último y no menos importante, según el libreto de las liricas, tendría que cantar una pequeña estrofa. Lamento informarles que jamás me he dedicado a cantar y no pienso hacerlo en lo que me queda de vida. Muchas gracias por su oferta, pero es mejor que busquen a otra- dado por terminado ese triste momento en su carrera profesional, se levantó dispuesta marcharse. Yashiro san siguiéndola de cerca.

-¿Huyes?- clavó sus ojos en la retadora mirada del que fue su amigo y amor. La burla se reflejaba en sus pupilas, disminuyéndola como un insecto.

-No tengo porque darte explicaciones-

-Te pregunto, porque estás dando unas excusas patéticas, ¿Será que en verdad no eres una actriz competente? Me siento defraudado…- odiaba su risa socarrona; odiaba que Mimori lo secundara, altiva. Creyó que rompería algún hueso de su mano por la fuerza con la que apretaba.

-¡Cómo te atreves!- Yashiro san irguió su cuerpo al máximo. Su arrebato obligó a todos los que faltaban a ponerse de píe.

-Pero si yo sólo estaba siguiendo las indicaciones de tu "sempai" Tsuruga san…- una vena saltó en su sien. Que ese bastardo se refiriera al "dios de la actuación" con ese tono despectivo, no tenía nombre… sin embargo, ¿A qué se refería?

-¿Cómo es eso?- preguntó alerta.

-Él y yo tuvimos un "agradable" encuentro hace unos días y me dijo que eras sumamente capaz. Prácticamente, te endioso como la actriz más habilidosa del universo… quise comprobar que no me tomaba el pelo… porque…me dije…"¿Kyoko, una gran actriz? ¿¡Esa chica sin gracia!? ¡Debo verlo con mis propios ojos!" Además… oye… ¿Me estás prestando atención?- la verdad era que no. Hacía rato que ni siquiera se fijaba en sus narcisistas expresiones. Su mente había quedado en blanco… no podía dar crédito a lo que acaba de oír.

-Tsu…Tsu…Tsuruga KUN, ¿Dijo eso?...- no entendía porque todos la miraban con la boca abierta… Shotaro prácticamente arrastraba su mandíbula por el suelo. Pero… si era verdad… ¡Tsuruga Ren la había reconocido como actriz frente a otra persona! Y no cualquiera, sino que ese miserable egocéntrico de Shotaro. No estaba segura de que habría hecho para ser objeto de esas alabanzas; pensando que no lo merecía…

-Kyoko chan… ¿Cómo acabas de llamar a Ren?- al parecer, el de lentes no podía creer que fuera tan irrespetuosa. Ella tampoco. Últimamente, su timidez y recato se evaporaba fácilmente. La mayor prueba era esa: llamar a su sempai con el sufijo "kun".

-Comencé a decirle así desde hoy… no sé como se lo tome. Espero que no se sienta ofendido, después de todo, soy sólo una kouhai-.

-¿¡Pero qué dices!? ¡Estará contento!- de inmediato, el manager tapó su boca, como si hubiera hablado demasiado – es decir, como la ÚNICA kouhai con la que Ren ha demostrado estar más preocupado por su carrera, que comiences a tratarlo en confianza es lo más importante. No te preocupes por su reacción…- no entendía muy bien a que se refería, pero si eso era verdad, no cabría de felicidad.

Y los demás lo notaron.

Pero quien no podía esconder el enojo era Shotaro. Probablemente estaba furioso por ser valorada por alguien tan importante como su sempai. Ese desgraciado que no hizo más que utilizarla y menospreciarla debía estar realmente cabreado. Los ojos le brillaron en determinación.

-Tomaré el trabajo…- un "¿¡QUE!?" general se escuchó como el eco de una cueva –Tsuruga kun ha puesto su confianza en mí. Rechazar esté papel pondría en vergüenza a mi sempai; si fracaso, su credibilidad quedará manchada. Por mi honor, y el de él, haré mi mayor esfuerzo. Después no podrás burlarte de ninguno de los dos - ignorando la segura respuesta que daría, dirigió su vista a Asami san -¿Cuándo comenzará la filmación y en donde?-

-Como necesitamos una locación espaciosa, las tomas serán hechas en la Isla Kyushu (tienen un excelente rancho de caballos que han tenido la amabilidad de prestarnos sus servicios). Comenzaremos en once días (dado que Kyoko chan filmará para "Dark Moon", según los comentarios de Sawara san y no deseo causarle inconvenientes a Ogata kun; y el día de San Valentín está cerca; Sho y Mimori deben atender otros trabajos de la agencia específicos de la fecha). Si no hay contratiempos, el video estará listo para el 26 ó 28 de Febrero, dependiendo de la rapidez con la que se familiaricen con el terreno y los caballos-

-¡Espera! ¡Creí que estaría listo para el diez!- ¿Qué le pasaba a ese inepto? No tenía experiencia en el tema de producción, pero un proyecto tan complicado no podía estar en cuatro días. Extrañamente, Yukihito san giró violentamente su rostro al más joven, regalándole una mirada furibunda.

-Ya te dije que era imposible. Necesitamos que aprendan a manejar un poco los caballos. Las escenas más movidas serán hechas por un doble, pero necesitaremos que tú y Kyoko chan puedan llevarse con los animales. Además, habrá que ensayar las secuencias de pelea. Todo eso no puede hacerse de la noche a la mañana. Debo recordarte que fuiste tú el de la idea- Asami san comenzaba a perder la paciencia. Era muy parecida al director Ogata cuando se enojaba (lo que era muy raro, pero memorable).

-Me parece bien. Será una experiencia diferente- Kyoko sonrió amablemente a la productora, luego a Shoko san. Pasando de largo a Shotaro y su "garrapata", tomó suavemente la mano de Yukihito san, guiándolo a la salida. Seseaba salir y dejar de respirar el mismo aire que el cantante. ¡Le enseñaría a respetarla y nunca rebajar a Tsuruga Ren al mismo nivel que él (y de ella misma)!

-¡Kyoko!- suspiró exasperada. Nada en la vida es fácil de obtener, ni siquiera una salida tranquila -¿¡Qué es lo que te pasa!?- ¿Y todavía preguntaba?

-Tienes mucho nervio por preguntar; en tu caso, creo que es sólo estupidez. Nos veremos el día de la filmación, Shotaro…-

-¿Estás enojada porque me burlé de ti?-

-Te burlaste de la persona a quien más admiro. Por como me siento ahora, podría patear tu trasero hasta el cansancio pero no caeré en tu juego para molestarme. Puedes haber mejorado tus canciones, pero en lo que a mí respecta, tu asquerosa actitud sigue reflejándose en cada nota que tocas-

-¿¡Cómo dices!? ¿¡Qué sabes tú de música!? ¡No tienes derecho a cuestionar mi talento!- sonrió cruelmente. Había cosas que nunca cambiarían: Sho nunca toleraría ser criticado crudamente.

-Tengo todo el derecho de hacerlo porque te conozco mejor que nadie. Pero sigue así. La verdad, no me importa lo que hagas- un silencio pesado se instaló entre ambos aumentando la sensación de tensión. Él le dirigía miradas sombrías. Creyó que la estrangularía ahí mismo.

-¿Qué relación tienes con Tsuruga Ren?- no le gustó el tono demandante. ¿Quién era él para exigir explicaciones?

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia- no había ninguna, pero eso no era algo que necesitara saber.

Harta de ser interrumpida en su andar, dio media vuelta, poniendo la mayor distancia entre ambos lo más rápido posible.

La próxima vez que lo viera, le daría una paliza "moral".

¡Sí!

¡Ella lo derrotaría por completo!

Nada podía salir mal…

Paró en seco en medio del pasillo, con los ojos idos por más de un minuto… Yukihito san tomaba sus hombros, agitándola violentamente…

-Yukihito san…- palideció –No he besado a nadie en mi vida…-

Oh.

Había un problema.

********************************LME******************************

Entrar en la oficina de Takarada Lory durante Febrero, era una experiencia psicodélica.

Flores, adornos, tapicería… todo estaba cubierto de un rosa impactante. Todo ese color lo mareaba hasta el punto de no distinguir el suelo de las paredes. Nunca antes había probado drogas pero imaginaba que la experiencia "fuera de este mundo" que describían algunos que sí lo habían hecho, debía parecérsele bastante.

-¡Ah, Ren! Creí que habías muerto… nunca has llegado tarde ¡Qué bueno es verte completo y aburrido como siempre! (Aunque no me hubiera quejado si ese aburrimiento fuera desechado)…- tomando una bolsa cercana, tendió el paquete al actor sin dejar de mirarlo lleno de "malos pensamientos" –últimamente has arruinado muchos teléfonos. Me pregunto si Mogami kun te tiene demasiado estresado- pudo sentir una gota de sudor frío bajar por su nuca al ver como el presidente jugaba con sus dedos índices; hablaba como un niño que está a punto de pregustarle a su padre cómo nacen los bebés.

-Todo es culpa de Yashiro san. Por contestar apresuradamente, olvida colocarse los guantes. En serio, ¿Qué es ese hombre?-

-¡Qué aburrido! No me interesa oír nada de Yashiro…- sin ningún sentido de la educación, le dio la espalda, encarando el enorme ventanal que daba una vista panorámica de Tokyo.

Por supuesto que no le interesaba, pero no iba a contarle lo que acababa de pasar. Todavía temblaba y era consciente de la palidez de su rostro. En verdad se había esforzado y por poco comete el error de su vida…

-Si ella no hubiera bajado el rostro… en verdad… la habría besado en…- de pronto necesitó tomar asiento. Una jaqueca épica se apoderaba cada vez más de su cabeza. Sin embargo, su objetivo se vio interrumpido por un deslumbrante Takarada Lory. Las manos del mayor ejercían tanta presión sobre sus hombros que de seguro quedaría marcado. Era increíble como los destellos y las flores brotaban por doquier. Era definitivo: el presidente de LME era un "monstruo del amor"; en el sentido más escalofriante.

-Reeeeen… ¿Qué es lo que acabo de escuchar? ¿Oí bien? Creí escuchar "besar", "ella" y unos puntos suspensivos en la misma oración…- la mueca en su rostro era la imitación perfecta del "gato de Cheshire", pero diez veces más perturbadora.

-Eso era un "pensamiento en voz alta" privado…- esquivando su mirada, trató de escapar del firme agarre mas fue imposible.

-Lo siento, Ren. Pero en mi oficina, NADA es privado. Así que cuéntale al "tío" Lory tu romántica experiencia con Mogami kun…-

-Yo no he dicho nada sobre Kyoko san…-

Hubo un minuto de silencio en el que se miraron fijamente, sin expresión alguna. Por eso no estuvo preparado para la explosiva reacción de ese loco fanático.

-¿¡CREES QUE NACÍ AYER!? ¡SI NO ES CON ELLA, ENTONCES ¿¡CON QUIEN!? ¿EH? ¡HASTA LA HAS LLAMADO POR SU NOMBRE! - estuvo tentado a taparse lo oídos con los dedos (como un niño) pero no podía mover los brazos por culpa de ese psicópata -¡Cuéntame, Ren!...- bien, eso si era el colmo. Ahora, halaba de la manga de su camisa como un chiquillo malcriado y caprichoso.

-Por favor cálmese – era muy hipócrita de su parte pedir calma, cuando a él mismo tanto le faltaba.

Y tras un problema, otro le seguía.

La puerta de la oficina se abrió con ímpetu, dejando entrar a un sulfurado Yashiro.

-¡Presidente Takarada! Disculpe mi impertinencia pero, ¿Puedo seguir siendo el representante de Kyoko chan?- reparando en su presencia (hasta el momento desapercibida), lo señaló, acusador. No podía ver en sus ojos más que el reflejo de los lentes -¡Esto es tú culpa, Ren! ¿¡Qué otras locuras hiciste mientras no fui tu manager!? ¿Cuántas veces te encontraste con Fuwa Sho?- no entendía nada de lo que gritaba ¿Qué tenía que ver ahí Fuwa? … a menos que…- veo que ya entendiste lo que sucede: Fuwa grabará su nuevo video y contrató a Kyoko chan. Ese tarado (disculpe mi lenguaje, Takarada san) está planeando llevársela a Miyazaki donde la obligaran a montar caballos…- eso no tenía sentido -… a besar a otra chica -… ¡oh por Kamisama!, ¿Qué era eso? - …a cantar…- no podía imaginarlo -… y ¡Tendrá que besar a ese mocoso narcisista! ¡Y todo porque anduviste hablando de más!- bien, eso si era más de lo que podía soportar.

Yashiro estaba al punto de las lágrimas.

Él estaba sumamente molesto.

-¿Fue por lo que dije?- Takarada y Yashiro lo miraron fijamente, el último con temor. Vaya que conocía bien sus cambios de humor.

-Dijo que tú habías puesto a Kyoko chan como una actriz sumamente profesional, capaz de desempeñar cualquier papel. Quiere comprobar que tan cierto es eso. Pero estoy completamente seguro (podría apostar mis lentes) que también lo está haciendo para molestarte. Su plan era que el video saliera el 10 de Febrero – típico de Fuwa. Ese impertinente, ¿Planeaba utilizar a Kyoko como una herramienta para retarlo? Apretó los puños, lleno de mal contenida rabia –Es como aquella vez, ¿No? Lo único que en lugar de lanzar un cenicero en tu camino, lanzará a Kyoko chan. La sola comparación me da ganas de vomitar- y no era el único: los ojos del presidente fulguraban peligrosos, pero no se comparaban con los suyos. Si tuviera a Fuwa de frente, no se contendría como aquella vez.

-¿Dónde esta Kyoko san?- si hubiera estado de humor, con gusto habría cerrado la boca de su manager. Prefería su expresión de incredulidad al exagerado entusiasmo del presidente.

-La dejé con Sawara san… ¿Tú también? …-

-¿Yo qué?-

-La llamaste por su nombre…-

-Sí. Aunque todavía no lo sabe…- todo porque salió huyendo como alma que llevaba el diablo –"Quizá para ella eso es lo que represento en su proactiva mente"- pensó pesimista.

-Pues ella te llamó hoy "Tsuruga kun"… ¿Puedes creerlo? ¿O ya lo sabías? –

-¿Cómo así?- recordaba la ráfaga de palabras que disparara contra él después de empujarlo.

-Se refirió a ti con el sufijo "kun". Claro, seguía usando tu apellido pero créeme, Fuwa casi convulsiona ahí mismo. Y onee chan, ¡La hubieras visto! ¡La hubieras visto defenderte! ¡Tan KAWAII! –al parecer comenzaba con su estado "fan abnegado". Creyó escuchar al presidente sumarse y preguntar emocionado por más detalles. Parecían dos chicos reuniéndose para comentar el episodio de anime semanal. No iba a interrumpirlos.

Tapó con disimulo su boca. No quería que lo vieran sonreír .Que ella se refiriera a él de esa manera, frente a Fuwa y; (si Yashiro no exageraba) que incluso lo defendiera… era más de lo que podía imaginar. Su pecho retumbaba y el estomago le cosquilleaba. Si en esos momentos entrara por la puerta, correría a besarla como no pudo hacerlo hacía rato.

Por eso, cuando en verdad esa chica asomó su cabeza por el umbral, saludándolos jovialmente; entendió que de imaginarlo a realizarlo, existía un trecho abismal. Rígido del susto, sólo atinó a devolver el saludo casi con indiferencia (sin ser su intención).

-Tsuruga san…- ¿¡Qué!? ¿¡Por qué volvía a llamarlo de esa manera!? –Le prometo que no dejaré que nadie hable mal de usted…- la verdad que en ese momento, poco le importaban los comentarios sobre él. Lo que en verdad le preocupaba, era el cambio. ¿Acaso Yashiro había mentido? –Cómo mi sempai, puede contar conmigo. No lo defraudaré. Seré una kouhai de la cual pueda sentirse orgulloso- aún estupefacto, tomó sus manos entre las suyas tan pequeñas y suaves –Haré mi mejor esfuerzo por defender el honor de la actuación –trató de sonreírle, pero fue inútil: tenía el rostro de piedra.

-Kyoko san, ¿Por qué no dijiste "Tsuruga kun" como en la mañana?- podía ser un atrevimiento preguntar tan directamente, pero no podía entender nada de lo que pasaba ahí. Era como entrar a un universo paralelo.

Ella lo miró extrañada y molesta (quizá por restarle importancia a su discurso del "honor de la actuación").

-Cuando entré en la oficina y saludé, lo llamé así pero usted no respondió. Entonces deduje que probablemente no le pareció la forma con la que me dirigí a usted. Quizá es demasiado pronto para tratarnos tan informalmente- ¡No! ¡NO! ¡Estaba malentendiendo las cosas de nuevo! – Ahora ya sé el porque de su insistencia por tratarnos de esa manera. Tal vez después, cuando en verdad sea una actriz digna de entrar en confianza con usted. Aún tengo muchas cosas que aprender. Hasta entonces…- dolía increíblemente. Bien dicen que después de haber pasado un mágico momento de euforia y ser devuelto a la realidad tan cruelmente, era mucho peor que pasar una vida llena de miserias.

Kyoko se alejaba de él una vez más y no precisamente como una metáfora visual. Cuando el vuelo de su vestido se perdió de vista, apoyó la frente en sus manos.

¿Por qué las cosas debían terminar de esa manera?

El destino era un bastardo maquiavélico.

-¿Jefe?-

-¿Ehmm….sí?-

-¿Yashiro san podría ser el manager de Kyoko una vez más?- por lo menos, se aseguraría de que esa chica estuviera segura. Si ese tipo planeaba utilizarla, era algo que debía evitar a toda costa. Ella sabía manejarlo y jamás permitiría que el error se volviera a cometer, pero ninguna precaución estaba de más tratándose de esos dos.

-Lo siento, Ren. Pero Yashiro san es tu manager y es algo que no se puede compartir con nadie más- su cara debió expresar demasiado pues el hombre atinó a calmarlo con unas palmaditas en la espalda –La vez pasada fue por una emergencia. Pero no pienso mandarla sola a ese trabajo así que deja de hacer esos gestos- más tranquilo, suspiró antes de incorporarse y salir de esa oficina.

En verdad, ¿Qué pasaba dentro de la mente de Mogami Kyoko?

****************************LME*****************************************

-¡Esa mujer es una atrevida! ¿¡Cómo puede hablar de ese Ren frente a mi Sho chan!? ¡"ESE" no le llega ni a los talones!- Mimori parloteaba mientras caminaba al lado de Fuwa Sho, ignorante de las tétricas expresiones que esté le dirigía. Sin embargo, toda paciencia llega a su límite.

-Pochiri, cierra la boca- y sin más, la dejó varada en el recibidor de la televisora donde debían realizar sus respectivos trabajos, haciendo oídos sordos de los llamados de la muchacha.

-Sho, deberías calmarte. Sabes muy bien que lo que pasó hoy podría costarte caro en el futuro- Shoko san trataba de ser la voz de la razón para ese muchacho, pero últimamente, él sólo quería hacer su voluntad.

-Veremos que es lo que pasa. No será capaz de hacerme nada en la víspera entre su cumpleaños y el día de San Valentín- antes de preguntar el por qué, su curiosidad fue satisfecha –No querrá hacer un movimiento que lo ponga en desventaja y distraiga la atención de Kyoko hacía mí. En estos momentos debe estar ya enterado del contenido del video (por ese espía suyo que anda tras esa distraída). Me hubiera gustado ver su cara al saber que voy a ser el primero en besarla… no sé a quien me gustaría ver: a Reino o él- rió cínicamente. Shoko estaba impactada y asustada por la astucia que Sho comenzó a desarrollar después del incidente en Karuizawa. Todo eso fue gracias a esa chica y agradeció que con ello mejoraran las habilidades artísticas de su muchacho; pero le preocupaba enormemente la creciente obsesión por ella.

El tema de su nueva canción era increíble y de gran calidad; mas parecía que hablara de sí mismo que de una historia imaginaria. No estaba segura si lo hacía a propósito o con toda la intención, pero fuera como fuera, el resultado sería impactante.

-Sho… ¿Qué es lo que planeas hacer con Kyoko chan?- él le dirigió una mirada suficiente, sonriendo altivo.

-Lo que cualquier hombre haría con una mujer que conoce desde hacía años y que fue entrenada para convertirse en su esposa. Puede que ella me odie ahora y diga que desee vengarse, pero es imposible que lo aprendido a manos de mis padres se olvide tan fácilmente- la manager palideció gradualmente por esas reveladoras palabras –Sólo tengo que presionar los puntos clave y volverá a ser la misma de antes. Sólo yo puedo devolverle sus sentimientos. Y es algo que deseo restregarle en la cara a ese Ren- estaba asustada… ¿Acaso planeaba utilizar a esa chica para molestar a su rival? ¿Pensaba jugar con sus sentimientos por algo tan superficial?

-Antes de que te pongas de su parte- ¿¡Cómo diablos hizo para enterarse!?- debes saber que eres mi manager y te cuento esto porque confió en ti, ¿Lo sabes, no?- meloso, acarició sus cabellos ondulados, aspirando su aroma frutal –Te necesito a mi lado para este trabajo, Shoko san. "Milky chan" parece simpatizar mucho con Kyoko y puede que no me sea del todo leal, así que sólo puedo apoyarme en ti… ¿No quieres que me convierta en la mejor estrella de Japón?- sí, era lo que deseaba, pero no de esa manera. No estando del todo convencida, asintió lentamente.

Ojala que las cosas no fueran a salirse de control. Porque si de algo podía estar segura era de la enérgica respuesta con la que Tsuruga Ren reaccionaría al conocer las verdaderas intenciones de Sho. Y por lo que vio aquella mañana, arruinar su carrera no era lo peor que podría pasarle.

*********************************LME******************************************

"El número que usted marcó se encuentra ocupado por el momento. Por favor, deje su mensaje después del tono".

Eso era lo que salía cada vez que marcaba el número de Moko san.

Trataba por todos los medios de pedirle un consejo pero había sido imposible.

-"De seguro debe estar filmando es estos momentos"- necesitaba la opinión femenina profesional de una actriz; alguien cuya sabiduría iluminara su cerebro y la sacara de ese embrollo en que había ido a parar.

Tener que besar a ese Shotaro… ¡BESARLO!... por poco y vomita sobre su vaso de jugo. La sola frase era repugnante. Incluso preferiría mil veces besar a la quisquillosa de Mimori.

-"Animo, Kyoko. Tsuruga san cuenta contigo"- recordando las razones por la que aceptó el trabajo. Retomó la tarea de llamar a su adorada amiga.

-¿Kyoko? ¿Por qué estás aquí haciendo esas caras ridículas?- girando su rostro a quien le hablaba, se dio cuenta que era Ruriko chan la dueña de esa voz. Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas, asustando a esa pálida chica -¿¡Qué sucede!? ¡Deja de hacer esos gestos! ¡Me asustas!-.

-Ruriko Chan … ¿Puedo pedirte ayuda?- bien dicen que situaciones desesperadas, requieren medidas aún más desesperadas. Ruriko era la única que podría aconsejarla en su mayor dolor de cabeza.

-Ara… ¿La señorita "actuación perfecta" necesita ayuda? ¿Y porqué debería? Hasta donde recuerdo, dijiste que tu objetivo era opacarme…- si creyó que esa cantante habría cambiado, quizá estaba pecando de ingenuidad. Suspiró pesadamente.

-Necesito que me enseñes a cantar, te lo suplico- Ruriko la miro fijamente a la cara. Su expresión reflejaba gran incertidumbre. Supo que estaba perdida cuando en sus labios se dibujó una mueca de desprecio.

-¿¡Acaso también quieres quitarme mi puesto de cantante!? ¡He mejorado mucho con mi actuación, por si no lo sabías!...-

-Lo sé, te vi en el nuevo dorama del director Shingai. Sé muy bien que has mejorado. No quiero quitarte tu puesto, pero me han dado un trabajo en el que debo cantar una estrofa. No sé a quien más pedirle ayuda…-

-¿Por qué no se la pides a ese amigo tuyo de "Vie Ghoul"?... ¡Eh! ¿¡Me estás tomando el pelo!? ¡Deja de hacer caras tontas!- con la cartera, le dio un golpe tan fuerte en la cabeza que creyó que su cerebro oscilaba como un péndulo. ¿Cómo de que el "beagle" es amigo suyo? ¿¡Quién ha dicho semejante mentira!? Cuando lo descubriera, ¡Le daría una paliza!

-¿Dónde has oído eso, Ruriko chan?-

-De unas amigas mías que trabajaron en el video para "Box R". Ellas sabían mucho de eso… incluso dijeron que tenías algo con el director Kurosaki…-

-¿¡EL QUE!?... Es decir que tus amigas eran el nido de víboras…- ignorando el grito indignado de la muchacha, su mente se hundía cada vez más en un abismo.

Si esos rumores llegaban a crecer, la reputación de "Mío" que tan celosamente había protegido en Karuizawa quedaría manchada para siempre. Y pronto sería el episodio final de "Dark Moon"…

-Tengo que irme, Ruriko…-

-¿¡Cómo!? ¿¡Y qué pasó con eso de enseñarte a cantar!? ¡Y no digas mi nombre tan desvergonzadamente!-

-Olvídalo. Seguiré tu consejo y le pediré el favor a "mi amigo"- rió sin humor interiormente por el calificativo.

-¡NO ERA EN SERIO! ¡VEN TE ENSEÑARE!...¡KYOKO!- era muy tarde para eso.

Estaba segura que desde las sombras, Reino alentaba esos chismes. Y sólo él podría acabar con ello. Pero no estaría de más, hacer que pagara sus faltas con un poco de "trabajo social" para ayudarla.

-"Veamos si eres útil, Beagle"- sus demonios danzaron de felicidad.

Cuando el IMBECIL NUMERO UNO se enterara de quien el había enseñado los trucos de canto, de seguro le daría un infarto.

-"Es menos de lo que mereces, Sho-ta-ro…"-

******************************LME******************************************

-Ren, por favor. Te lo pediré una vez más: por lo que más quieras en esté mundo… ¡Quita esa cara!- Yashiro Yukihito, hombre de 25 años; soltero, manager de años y actualmente, encargado de Tsuruga Ren había quedado completamente fuera de combate y sin ideas para convencer a su "hermanito". Por más que lo intentara, el rostro del actor no expresaba otra cosa que ira y decepción.

Era triste y atemorizante verlo así. En serio, Kyoko chan se pasaba de ingenua… quizá demasiado distraída o tal vez todo se debía a ese bloqueo emocional. Comprendía que para ella, era un escudo protector contra cualquier sentimiento que lastimara su corazón de nuevo; pero no era correcto que pasara toda la vida negándose a lo inevitable: tarde o temprano, esa barrera se rompería y entonces, ¿Qué?

Al ver a Ren, después de que sus ilusiones crecieran, llenándolo de felicidad para luego caer de nuevo, como un mosquito apaleado… escalofríos recorrían su columna.

-Quizá estoy insistiendo en un imposible…- después de un largo silencio, sin darle la cara y mientras cambiaba su ropa para la filmación de la película; que saliera con ese razonamiento era lo último que esperaba.

-¡No es eso! Sabes que ella es así por lo que ese tipo le hizo… ella no cree que tú la mires con otros ojos más que los de un sempai-

-No puedo hacer más que eso…- ¿¡Cómo!? – no se me ocurre nada para llamar su atención sin asustarla. Quizá… de verdad, ella no es para mí…- ¡Oh no! ¡Eso era un gran problema!

-¡Ren! ¡No te rindas! ¿Desde cuándo Tsuruga Ren se rinde por un pequeño obstáculo?-

-Basta, Yashiro- no pudo hacer otra cosa más que obedecer. Su tono fue… terriblemente recalcitrante –Es suficiente. Sé cuanto deseas vernos juntos… pero hay que saber perder- ¡Por Kami! ¿¡Quién era ese despojo de Ren que ocupaba su ropa y voz!?

Iba a protestar cuando de la TV en el camerino, se escuchó una voz animada de presentador. Era ese famoso programa de videos musicales (¿¡Quién había dejado ese aparato encendido!?).

-"Y bien… esto no ha tomado mucho tiempo, por lo que sé hace sólo un día han terminado de grabar y ya esta listo. Pero para los fans de "Vie Ghoul" y "Box R"… ¡Es un sueño hecho realidad"- la concurrencia vitoreo emocionada. Ahora era una chica de estrafalario atuendo la que tomaba el micrófono.

-"Muy cierto, Yusuke kun… hay algunos rumores rondando acerca de la filmación de este video. Mucho misterio típico de "Vie Ghoul"…-

-"Y quién mejor para informarnos sobre ese tema que… ¡REINO SAN!"- las chicas del público explotaron en gritos frenéticos, extendiendo sus manos a la serena figura ataviada de píes a cabeza con el color negro que tanto parecía gustarle –"Reino san, es un placer tenerte en el programa. Dinos… ¿Cómo han hecho para tener tan rápido el video?"-

-"Ha sido muy fácil"- comentó impermutable- "Torturé al director Kurosaki con medio día de incesantes maldiciones hasta que terminó la edición. No se toma muy bien el trabajar sin descanso. En realidad, para mí fue terriblemente extenuante… jamás me había esforzado tanto por obtener algo"- algunos rieron divertidos, creyendo que era alguna de las extrañas y macabras bromas maquinadas para crear su imagen artística.

-"¡Reino san siempre consigue lo que quiere! Y hablando de eso… nos han llegado curiosos rumores… ese rumor que habla sobre la supuesta relación tuya con la actriz de "Natsu"… ¿Cómo se llama, Yumi?"-

-"Kyoko, Yusuke. Más conocida por su papel de "Mío" en "Dark Moon" y como el "ángel" en el video de Fuwa Sho… pero dinos, ¿Por qué escogiste la misma actriz que tu archirrival?"-

El cantante no contestó de inmediato, pero en sus ojos violáceos bailaba incesante un diminuto destello de codicia. Galante, agitó sus cabellos plateados (¡Esos "visual kei" y sus colores tan estrambóticos!) regalándole a su público (o quizá a alguien más) una depredadora sonrisa.

-"Ella es mí "akazukin chan"…"- un "¡Oh!" exagerado fue emitido por los presentes, atizado por los presentadores que no cabían de la emoción.

-"¿¡Oyeron eso!? ¡Reino san ha dicho que Kyoko es su "caperucita roja"! ¿Podemos entender esa expresión como un mote romántico?"-

-"Eso sólo queda entre nosotros. Dudo mucho que alguien sea capaz de comprender lo que significa para mí… yo la entiendo a ella y ella me entiende a mí. Estamos… perfectamente conectados. Pero si puedo decirte que nuestra relación no es para nada romántica"- un jadeo general, expectante secundó un silencio mortal. La ansiedad por respuestas era cada vez más palpable.

-"Eso no se oye bien… ¿Cómo es su relación entonces?"-

No era seguro si lo hacía adrede o involuntariamente pero por un momento, la cara de ese tipo perdió rigidez en una sutil sonrisa.

-"Es… apasionada; es oscura y venenosa. No hay ni un ápice de sentimientos adornados… es crudo y doloroso, pero eso sólo aumenta mi deseo de acercarme"-

-"¡Esto es algo que no pueden perderse, damas y caballeros! ¡La confesión de amor de Reino san a Kyoko chan!"- con esfuerzo, despegó la vista de la pantalla para asegurarse del precario equilibrio mental de Ren. Estaba tranquilo pero dramáticamente asombrado. Los ojos casi volaban fuera de sus orbitas y aumentaron aún más sus dimensiones, cuando el programa regresó de los anuncios.

-"Bien, seguimos aquí con ¡Reino san! ¡Es tan emocionante! Dinos, ¿Cómo crees que ella tome tu confesión amorosa?"-

-"Con mucha ira y deseos de estrangularme, no puedo equivocarme. Vendrá a mí con mucha intensidad y probablemente, me lastime espiritualmente. Pero está bien, me gusta que ella sea tan enérgica. Me gusta sentir su odio"- por primera vez, los presentadores perdieron sus molestas sonrisas, probablemente asustados por los extraños gustos de ese sujeto. No los culpaba: para él, Reino era un enfermo mental.

-"Pe… pero… ¿Te parece bien eso? Una chica así… ¿No crees que es peligrosa?"- esa chica Yumi, fue la única valiente en reanudar la entrevista. Pobre, el cantante le dirigió una peligrosa mirada, claramente enfadado por como se dirigía a la mujer que le gustaba (o por lo menos por la que estaba encaprichado)

-"No me gustan las chicas tontas y adorables… por eso dije… nadie más que yo podría encontrarla interesante. Ella es para mí… yo… soy el "lobo""- era un hecho: ese tipo había enloquecido –"sin embargo, hay un "cazador" ahí afuera. Es un rival bastante fuerte y difícil de superar, pero no hay problema…"-

-"¿Por… por qué no, Reino san?"-

-"Por que el "cazador" espera ser amado, cuando ella no sabe amar porque nunca lo ha experimentado. Ella no sabe cómo es ese sentimiento. Él, esperará sentado a que "caperucita" venga y comprenda que desea "salvarla" cosa que ella jamás entendería porque nunca lo ha necesitado. Hasta que no se esfuerce en serio, no habrá más que hacer y saben el final de la historia, ¿No?: "Caperucita" es devorada por el "lobo"… siempre me gustó más ese final. Creo que pegaba más… lastima, no hay manera de traer al mundo humano a los hermanos Grimm…"- Reino divagaba interiormente, ignorando la completa estupefacción en la que había dejado a su público.

En sus años de representante, jamás se había topado con un personaje tan perturbador y retorcido. Podía asegurar, que la gente en le programa no sabía como tomar sus palabras: o eran una broma extraña o estaba loco. Fuera cual fuera, al cantante no lo afectaba pues sus fans adoran ese carácter suyo. Y nadie se preocuparía por Kyoko chan, pues probablemente sólo fue el objeto de las burlas del tipo ese.

-"Un momento… los presentadores hablaron de "rumores" sobre ellos… él podría haber utilizado esa excusa para llamar la atención (sea como sea, "Mío" es un personaje importante) y Kyoko sería acosada constantemente por los medios debido al supuesto romance entre ellos (y a él le gusta causarle problemas a esa chica)… sería… ¿Qué hizo todo eso para restarle importancia a los chismes? Con toda esa porotada de "caperucita roja", nadie lo creería…"- parecía imposible, por que si fuera verdad, habría salvado la reputación de Kyoko chan, cosa que no la creería de él.

¿Cómo tomaría Ren esta noticia? Podía sentir su enojo y la tención en su cuello resaltaba considerablemente las venas.

-"Eh… etto… si… después de esta interesante entrevista; tenemos la presentación del video. Esperamos que sea de su agrado… con ustedes: ¡"La Emperatriz de la Noche"!"- los gritos de entusiasmo no se hicieron esperar. Por fin, vería terminado el trabajo de su onee chan. No era lo mismo que ver las grabaciones y desde el comienzo, supo que sería un éxito rotundo.

Inevitablemente, entró en estado de "fan número uno". Durante todo lo que duró el video, descuidó por completo a Ren hasta el punto de no darse cuenta en que momento salió del camerino.

-Este hombre… ¡Siempre me deja atrás!-

***********************************LME***************************************

Sorpresa.

Pero lo esperaba con ansias, aunque había tardado un poco más de lo que esperaba.

Mogami Kyoko aguardaba en el umbral de la puerta, sin dejar de mirarlo con esos intensos ojos llenos de odio y ganas de enviarlo al inframundo (como usualmente solía amenazarlo).

-¿A qué estas jugando, "Beagle"?-

-¿Quién dice que estoy jugando?-

-¡No te hagas el tonto! ¿¡Qué fueron todas esas sartas de incoherencias en el programa!? Estoy segura de que has sido tú quien comenzó eso – muy lista. Era más interesante de esa forma.

-Podría ser que comentara algo al respecto, pero no estoy seguro. Tengo mala memoria- le hubiera gustado soltar la carcajada que pugnaba por salir pero la contuvo. El ojo izquierdo de la actriz se movió en un curioso "tic" de exasperación. Pronto explotaría.

-¿¡QUIERES DEJAR DE COMPORTARTE COMO UN CHIQUILLO TRAVIESO!? ¿¡CREES QUE ESTOY BROMEANDO!?- podía ver el enfado de esa chica, desbordando toda la energía negativa a su alrededor, como una ventisca oscura. Si la presionaba un poco más, ¿Lo golpearía?

-Los chicos suelen molestar a la chica que les gusta-

-¿Eh?- más claro que eso no podía decirlo y sin embargo, ella le regaló una extraña mirada de confusión -¿Estás drogado?-

-¿Qué razones tendría para estarlo?-

-¡Lo que estás diciendo es una completa incoherencia! Eso sólo me demuestra que allá en el Infierno, todo es completamente retorcido. ¡Cielos! ¡Eres un peligro para la humanidad! ¡Estas loco como una cabra!- era divertido que lo dijera. Para él, a la que le faltaban tornillos en la cabeza, era a ella. Tan ingenua o distraída, cualquiera que fuera la razón, la encontraba adorable y atrayente. Lo que dijo en el programa no fueron mentiras: él la entendía mejor que nadie.

-Me agrada que vengas a mi casa para gritarme y manifestarme ese hermoso rencor que guardas sólo para mí. Me siento muy honrado. Prometo hacerte cosas mucho peores para mejorar nuestra "relación"- de nuevo, el tic en el ojo –pero, ¿Piensas quedarte fuera toda la noche? Si vas a reclamarme y castigarme, quisiera estar un poco más cómodo y no parado con la puerta abierta (me da pereza permanecer mucho tiempo en píe) – retirándose un poco para permitirle pasar, la chica le dirigió miradas llenas de desconfianza pero al final, aceptó la invitación con un forzado "Con permiso". Sin ceremonias, tomó asiento en un sillón, con las manos apoyadas sobre las rodillas como un yakuza a punto de sacar un trato corrupto.

-No quiero demorar con lo que quiero decirte y no pienso esconder mis intensiones contigo. Quiero que me enseñes a cantar- detuvo sus movimientos en seco antes de acompañar a su "invitada" en una silla. ¿Había escuchado bien?

-¿Por qué debería enseñarte?- continuando con su acción inicial, cruzado de piernas, analizaba las grotescas expresiones faciales de esa actriz. El sonido de su voz era como un gutural llamado del inframundo.

-Tienes una deuda moral conmigo por TODO lo que me has hecho… ¡Y no digas que no es tu problema o te rompo la cara!-

-Tus "suaves" palabras me han conmovido… ¿Por qué quieres cantar ahora?-

Kyoko tardó un poco en contestar, rascando nerviosamente la parte trasera de su cabeza.

-Porque Sho me ha contratado para actuar en su nuevo video y tengo que cantar una pequeña estrofa… ¡Y no quiero hacerlo mal!-

-"Quien es el imitador ahora"- pensó divertido. Sabía que no tardaría en contra atacar por lo de "Box R". Ese cretino prepotente tenía mucha confianza en sí mismo -¿Tanto deseas impresionarlo? Eso es muy romántico…-

-¡POR SU PUESTO QUE QUIERO HACERLO! ¡Ese idiota se atrevió a menospreciar a Tsuruga san! Mi sempai me ha dado su confianza y su palabra esta juego, ¡No puedo fallarle!-

-Tsuruga san, ¿Eh?- comenzaba a molestarse y eso era raro. Por lo general, siempre dejaba todo si ello significaba tener que esforzarse o pelear. No era un hombre dado a negociar con los puños o batallas verbales pero sí era muy posesivo. Que Kyoko hablara tan entusiasmada por ese hombre, le agriaba el paladar. Sí bien en la entrevista le mandó al actor algunos mensajes subliminales, su intensión era molestarlo –"Yo conozco mejor a esta chica de lo que tu has podido en estos años"- eso era lo que quiso decir.

-Así es. Bien, ¿Cuándo podemos comenzar?- ¡Vaya que era atrevida? ¿Había decidido por su cuenta? Sonrió macabramente. NO era una mala idea: pasarían mucho tiempo juntos, quizá incluso noches enteras practicando. Pese a todo, aún había algo que quería de ella…

-Esta bien… pero con la condición que me des chocolates para el día de San Valentín-

-¿¡COMO!? ¿¡Y TODAVÍA QUIERES QUE TE HAGA CHOCOLATES!? ¡Después de toda la desesperación que me has hecho pasar, no mereces absolutamente nada!-

-Quiero que hagas chocolates llenos de sentimientos por mí. Esa es mi condición y déjame decirte que no soy yo quien esta en apuros- totalmente despreocupado, giró el rostro a un lado y por el rabillo del ojo observó la energúmena expresión en esa chica. Era divertido que se enojara por tonterías como esa.

-Esta bien… ¡Te daré chocolates! ¡PERO SERÁ UN SECRETO ENTRE TÚ Y YO! ¿NEE?- alzándose, extendió la mano hacía a él, dando por cerrado el "trato".

-Es un trato… - imitándola, se dieron un fuerte apretón de manos (más que nada, ella). Luego él caminó hacía una esquina, tomando una guitarra negra que descansaba sobre la mesa -¿Comenzamos?-

Kyoko asintió a regañadientes, mientras se quitaba el abrigo y dejaba sus cosas sobre el sofá.

Esa sería la noche más interesante de su vida. ¿Qué tal la llevarían ellos dos solos en ese apartamento?

************************************LME***************************************

Eran las 5:30 AM. Faltaban tres días para la grabación de "Dark Moon" y para su cumpleaños.

Contrario a lo que cualquiera pensaría, ninguna de las dos cosas lo entusiasmaba. Es más, ni siquiera deseaba que llegara esa fecha, porque tendría que VERLA. Sólo pensarlo provocaba espasmos en su estomago y todo lo que tuviera dentro del vientre.

Sentado en el incomodo sillón de la sala, botella en mano y una laptop sobre la mesa ratona; la noche fue corta y para nada aprovechada en descansar. Pero era imposible pensar en reposo cuando su mente no dejaba de pasarle imágenes de lo ocurrido durante la mañana pasada.

Ese sujeto… el acosador… últimamente, era atacado por fuertes jaquecas. La mayoría, debidas a Kyoko. Ahora el recuerdo de ese cantante provocaba reacciones similares. Y tenía buenas razones para enfadarse: prácticamente, había hecho una confesión. Una muy bizarra, pero reveladora al fin y al cabo. Lo que perturbaba más su mente era, esas cripticas palabras al final. Incluso lo habían dejado con la espinita de la duda… no estaba del todo seguro de a quien se refería como el "cazador", si a Fuwa o a él, pero cualquiera que fuera; le había dado que pensar.

-¿Realmente… estoy haciendo algo por ella? Quiero que corresponda mis sentimientos, pero nunca me he fijado que entiende ella por esa palabra…- suspiró cansado -… he sido… ¿He sido muy egoísta? ¿Sólo pensando en mí, como siempre hago?- lanzó la botella de vino lejos, en un berrinche de frustración. Desde ese momento, no dejó de sentir culpa. Ese hombre, que molestaba a Kyoko y que tenía mucho menos tiempo de conocerla había sondeado muy bien a la actriz y probablemente (aunque no deseara aceptar que existía tal cosa como los poderes psíquicos) los suyos –si eso fuera cierto… ¿Por qué lo dijo públicamente?... Es extraño, pero era como sí me estuviera llamando la atención… dándome pistas o ayuda… ¡Ridículo! ¿Qué razones tendría para hacer algo como eso? Sin embargo, creo que debo agradecerle: si en verdad existían tales rumores, no alcanzarán gran envergadura gracias a su retorcida forma de hablar- bufó molesto – ¿¡Y qué demonios era eso de "sólo yo puedo encontrarla atractiva!? Miserable igualado…-

En verdad deseaba relajarse y no darle más vueltas al asunto, pero cada vez era absorbido por una extraña vorágine de pensamientos pesimistas.

¿Qué si Kyoko comenzaba a descubrir sus sentimientos gracias a Reino o con cualquier otro hombre?

Y su mente traía los recuerdos de ese condenado video.

Cuando lo vio en el camerino, prácticamente dejó que su cerebro dejara de funcionar.

Yashiro le había comentado (con lujo de detalles) la actuación de Kyoko; también vio las fotos que tomara durante la grabación (un excelente regalo del manager que guardaba celosamente en su móvil personal) y recordó como ella se transformó ante sus ojos en "Natsu" después de enseñarle los secretos del modelaje profesional. Sabía todo eso, pero verlo en acción era una historia aparte: jamás creyó que el vuelo de una minifalda fuera tan hipnótico (nunca se había dedicado a prestar atención a esa clase de detalles) o que se perdiera en la atrayente mirada de una mujer con tanta facilidad. Antes de darse cuenta, un calor increíble comenzó a nacer desde sus entrañas, provocándole cosquillas y fue peor cuando apareció el sudor.

Y, al bajar la mirada, sintió tanta vergüenza de sí mismo que hubiera dado lo que fuera por ocultar el rostro en un lugar oscuro y apartado.

¡Era un asco de hombre! Si hubiera tenido un látigo a la mano, se habría flagelado a sí mismo.

-¡Dios! ¡Jamás me había sentido tan impío! Es el peor crimen que he cometido en mi vida- apoyando una mano sobre su frente, trató de calmarse y auto convencerse de que "esa" era una reacción natural que todos los hombres experimentaban más de una vez en la vida. Pero que le pasara a él… ¡A ÉL! Nadie creería que el caballeroso Tsuruga Ren cayera tan bajo –Soy un maldito pervertido…- rió sin humor. Se suponía que no era cualquier persona; que su mente estaba entrenada para resistir cualquier impulso que lo dejara en mal frente al público y podía decirse que era frío como el hielo cuando se trataba de "esos" temas. Y sin embargo…

Había tenido una erección.

Por ver a Mogami Kyoko en un video.

Si había algo más horrible que eso, le gustaría saberlo, para dejar de sentirse tan sucio.

-Por fortuna que nadie se dio cuenta…- no habría encontrado palabras para explicarse. Y el temor se apoderó de él justo después auto castigarse mentalmente- No… no puedo verla a la cara… ¿Qué haré si la veo? … ¿Pensaré en ese video cada vez que me salude o sonría? ¿¡Cómo reaccionaré si la abrazo de nuevo!?- recostó la cabeza sobre el respaldo del sofá, apretando las manos dolorosamente contra sus ojos, tal vez con eso borraría la imagen que tenía de ella en esos momentos.

¿Cuántos más habrían reaccionado de esa manera? ¿O sería el único?

No, era imposible que otros fueran inmunes –ahora- a esa atracción tan misteriosa que ella emanaba tan sutilmente. Los celos comenzaban a crecer, obligándolo a odiar (más de lo normal) a ese tal Reino; sólo por el hecho de compartir el mismo espacio que ella en ese video y de cierta forma, por ser el objeto de los rumores con la actriz.

En la parte más oscura de su corazón, deseaba haber sido él quien compartiera dichos chismes. ¿Era eso un pecado tan grande? ¿Su egoísmo no tenía límites? Estaba mal, lo sabía, pero no podía evitarlo o mejor dicho, no quería hacerlo.

No estaba preparado para verla con "esa" clase de ojos. Y era algo que no habría podido predecir. Que ella cambiara tanto… y luciera tan inesperadamente hechizante.

-Y pronto se irá a filmar con Fuwa- ese era otro tema que lo preocupaba. Probablemente, ya habría visto el video. Que lo llamaran masoquista por querer conocer el como había reaccionado –Pero no puedes acercarte a ella… no tienes derecho de tocarla. Ni tú ni ese Reino- fijando sus ojos en la pantalla del ordenador, con un "clic" reprodujo una vez más el video (cortesía de una clandestina página web).

Sí, era un bastardo egoísta.

Le hubiera gustado mucho más que ella bailara de esa manera sólo para él.

*********************************LME*****************************************

-Kyoko, san… ¿Ya sabes la…?...¿Kyoko, te sientes mal?-

-No… no es nada, Ruri chan, ¿Decías?-

-Ehmm… ¿Tienes problemas para dormir? Te vez terriblemente cansada…-

-No es nada importante, ¿Puedes continuar con lo que decías?-

-No, era sobre la fiesta que tu agencia hará para San Valentín… ¡Ah! ¡NATSU SAMA NO ME MIRES ASÍ!- Ruri salió corriendo como quien ha visto la muerte. Y no era para menos, la cara que se cargaba ese día era para asustar hasta al más valiente. Y cada vez que alguien mencionaba el "día de la estupidez" (esa era su definición del día de San Valentín), su humor no tenía nada que envidiarle a un demonio de Tasmania.

-"Maldito día de la estupidez… sólo una persona totalmente estúpida saldría a dar chocolates a diestra y siniestra. ¡JA! Si fuera la de antes, en estos momentos estaría preparando los chocolates de ese imbécil malagradecido de Shotaro… ¡Pura basura! ¡Debería ser día de duelo nacional! ¡Con un letrero de peligro biológico para los corazones inocentes de cientos de chicas que podrían pasar por la misma historia que yo! ¿¡A quién le importa una tonta fiesta!? ¡PUAJ! Y para colmo, tener que preparar dulces para ese "Beagle" corrupto, chantajista de lo peor, maldita rata… ¡Juro que me vengaré por esta!"- murmuraba constantemente mientras terminaba de arreglarse. Sus ojos estaban cubiertos por un lúgubre velo de furia. Si no tuviera tanta necesidad por su ayuda…

-¡Ah! ¡Kyoko chan, ahí estás!- el director se acercaba a ella feliz. Vaya que cambiaba de humor rápido. Hacía unos minutos estaba más enojado que nunca: el que Reino se haya adelantado con el estreno del video sin antes haber terminado la primera temporada habría puesto en apuros algunos detalles de la misma. Sin embargo, después de hablar con los productores, todo se había solucionado: al parecer, el video incrementó las expectativas de la gente con respecto al dorama. Buenas noticias que en verdad no le llamaban la atención –Me enteré que trabajarás en un video y deberás marcharte por unos días. No te preocupes – la verdad es que no había pensado en eso –todo estará listo. Terminaremos el capitulo final el 16 de Febrero. Todo saldrá bien…para cuando regreses de tu trabajo, comenzaremos con el primer episodio-

-Sí, es genial- eso era lo más que podía felicitarlo. En verdad no tenía muchas fuerzas para afrontar ese día de trabajo.

Resultó ser que Reino era un maestro sumamente estricto y exigente. Habían terminado de practicar hasta pasadas las once de la noche. Un poco incomoda, habló a Momose san para informarla de su llegada tarde. Tuvo que soportar quince minutos de reprimendas (la rubia parecía una hermana mayor muy protectora) pero no le molestó en lo absoluto, incluso las disfruto al igual como ocurría con Moko san. Al final, aceptó que el cantante la llevará a casa en ese estrafalario transporte suyo.

Y esa mañana…

En su típico recorrido a la agencia, se topó con cierto grupo de personas que la miraban curiosas; otro tanto murmuraba y algunos la señalaban sospechosamente.

-"Es por el video"- pensó de inmediato. Estaba preparada para la reacción de la gente: imaginó las burlas, el menosprecio y los insultos pero nunca creyó que un grupo de chicos se aceran a ella con extrañas miradas y comentarios incómodos. Gracias a las enseñanzas de su sempai en lo que se refería a evadir discusiones con el público, sonrió misteriosamente, negándose a comentar cualquier cosa pero agradeciendo su apoyo.

Ojala que no pasara a nada más y que pronto se olvidaran del asunto.

-Nee, Kyoko chan…- ¿Seguía ese hombre a su lado? –Ven, quiero presentarte al que será tu pareja en la siguiente temporada…-

-¿¡Quién!? ¿¡PAREJA!? ¿¡Cómo así!?-

-¿No te acuerdas? Hablamos de ello en la reunión pasada, cuando planificamos las grabaciones fuera de locación- oh, ahora si recordaba –Bien, como sabes, para la siguiente etapa Natsu tendrá mayor participación – recordaba ese tema: Ruri había estallado molesta por ser despojada del 100% de protagonismo (en realidad, seguía siendo el personaje central de la historia así que no encontraba la razón de sus rabietas) –Chiori chan estará aquí en unos días para filmar su retirada y la entrada de Momose san (que también tardará unos días en unirse formalmente) y por supuesto, al nuevo profesor…-

-¿¡Qué profesor!?- no quería sonar tan desesperada, pero esa situación comenzaba a tener un trágico sabor a "deja vu".

-¡Por Kami, Kyoko chan! ¡Estás muy distraída! ¡El profesor! ¡El nuevo profesor con el que tienes una relación sentimental! ¿Recuerdas? ¡Ese era el gran evento de la nueva temporada! "¡Gran controversia!"… ¡Un profesor y una alumna siendo amantes!- creyó desmayarse ahí mismo.

¿Amantes? ¿Ella y un tipo? ¿Ser amantes?...

-Director… ¿Qué se supone que haga con este hombre?-

-Ya sabes… lo usual- al no dar muestras de aceptar una explicación tan generalizada, el hombre continuo, esta vez incomodo –bueno, pues… tú sabes, ¿No? ¿Tienes novio, verdad?- ella sacudió la cabeza negativamente. Ahora el palideció -¡Ah!… pues… etto… tendrás que besarlo - ¡¿Otra vez con los besos!?- y pues… fingir un poquito… de "TU SABES"… pero sólo un poquito, nada demasiado exagerado… algo así como un "josei manga"…- no entendía nada…"¿Tú sabes?"… ¿Qué era eso? –Mira, yo sé que podrás hacerlo. Eres una actriz genial, Kyoko chan. Sólo… infórmate un tantito del "tema", ¿Nee?...-

Por un momento, bajó la guardia y permitió que un leve sonrojo tiñera sus mejillas: que ese director tan quisquilloso la llamara una "actriz genial" era algo que no sucedía todos los días. Y al igual que con su sempai, seguía preguntándose el porqué era considerada con ese calificativo. Pero después, cayó en la cuenta de que no tenía ninguna experiencia con hombres (no sabía como era una cita con un chico de su edad, menos con un adulto)… ¿Por qué el mundo estaba empecinado en fijarse tanto en cosas como "besos", "amantes" y "relaciones"?

-"¿¡Es que ya nadie disfruta una serie con el mínimo de romance y con relaciones normales e inocentes!?"- pensaba desesperada mientras su demonios rondaban alrededor, golpeando sus cabezas contra las paredes.

-Tú debes ser Kyoko, ¿Verdad?- a ellos, se acercó un sujeto sumamente alto (quizá como Tsuruga san), cabello castaño y unos impresionantes ojos azules. Se alejó de él de inmediato, como si fuera una peste o el diablo –Eres algo tímida, ¿No?-

-No soy tímida, sólo no me gusta que se acerquen demasiado sin mi permiso- algo molesta por su tono burlón, lo agració con una de sus miradas desconfiadas. Él abrió enormemente sus ojos en sorpresa pero le regaló una sonrisa amable.

-Eres muy extraña-

-Últimamente me dicen lo mismo… ¿Es que acaso soy alguna especie de animal raro? ¡La gente cada día se vuelve más descortés!-

-Tienes mucha razón. Disculpa mi comentario pero es muy raro tu comportamiento… ¿No sabes quien soy?-

-No, disculpa. ¿Debería?- con una mano en la frente, ese hombre comenzó a reír a carcajadas. El tic nervioso en su ojo apareció junto con su mal humor por todas las desgracias que en su vida aparecían como lluvia caída del cielo (o del infierno).

-Me agradará mucho trabajar contigo- ¿Trabajar?... dijo… ¿¡Trabajar!?...Acaso ese tipo era…

-¡Ah, Kyoko chan! Déjame presentarlos (aunque deberías haber oído de él, es muy famoso)…-

-Sakuya. Mi nombre es Sakuya. Encantado de conocerte, Kyoko chan. Yo seré el profesor Fujioka y, futuramente, tu amante-

-¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!- todos pegaron un brinco y realmente se asustaron por ese grito digno de una "diosa del terror". Y no era para menos, Mogami Kyoko jamás había estado más asustada en toda su vida. Un amante, era como un novio ¿No? Pero no algo pueril como los romances de secundaría… sino más adulto, profundo.

No lo haría…

Pero no podía renunciar al trabajo… no podía dejar a medias eso. NO ERA ESA CLASE DE PERSONA que abandona a mitad del camino por ver piedras a su paso. Pero, esa vez… realmente deseaba salir huyendo.

Esa vez, no habría nadie que pudiera ayudarla.

Todos sus problemas se estaban centrando en un tema que deseaba mantener intacto.

Amor… debía fingir amor. Eso es lo que el director quiso decirle con ese "TU SABES". No podía haber otra explicación. ¿¡Cómo se fingía eso!? ¿¡Cómo actuar de esa manera cuando había pasado por la terrible experiencia con Sho!? ¡No podía hacerlo! Y nadie podría aconsejarla… ¡Porque nadie era tan indiferente a ese tema como ella! Nadie…

**********************************

-"Es inútil resistirse a lo inevitable"- pensó pesimista después del "Kamegure Rock".

Mientras guardaba el disfraz de "Bo" y despedía a sus demás compañeros, la sombra de una profunda desolación cubrió su rostro. Tomando asiento en una silla de esa enorme bodega, se imaginó las posibilidades para el futuro. Ninguna muy alentadora –"Quizá deba dedicarme a los programas de variedades"- inmediatamente, tuvo que propinarse una patada mental –"¡Tonterías, Kyoko! ¡Debes vencer esta montaña!"- parpadeó unos momentos, confusa. El "fuego de actriz" no encendía en su interior. Trató muchas veces, pero nada lograba motivarla.

-"La vida apesta"- muchos dirían que era demasiado cruel consigo misma pero no podía encontrar otra manera de sobrellevar la impotencia que sentía –"Amantes… ¿Cómo es un amante? ¡Natsu no es una mujer que ame! ¿¡Qué tipo de relación tendría con un hombre diez años mayor!? ¿¡Qué cosas en común podrían tener!? ¡Joder!...¡Oh, no! ¡Hasta estoy diciendo malas palabras! ¡Kuu otousan, persona a tu hija malcriada!"- en busca de apoyo, recostó su cuerpo en la fría pared, arañando la superficie con sus uñas. Una imagen deprimente pero que ejemplificaba a la perfección todo lo que sentía.

De pronto… tuvo un ataque epiléptico. Por un momento creyó que moriría ahí mismo: trágicamente sola y llena de rencores. Su alma se convertiría en un espíritu vengativo y todos los que entraran a esa televisora, serían arrastrados por su ira.

-"Moko san, perdóname por ser una mala actriz que no sabe como interpretar un papel vergonzoso. Jefe, Okami san; perdón por mentirles. Tsuruga san… ¡Soy una mala kouhai!"- desesperadamente tomó su cabeza entre las manos. ¿Por qué tardaba tanto en morir? Algo en su bolsillo vibraba desesperadamente.

-"¡NO! ¡ES UN PARASITO CARNIVORO Y ESTA QUERIENDO SALIR POR MIS CADERAS!"- la histeria se adueño de todo su ser. Morir de esa manera… devorada por dentro…

-"¡BAKA! ¿¡QUE NO RECUERDAS QUE TIENES UN MOVIL!?"- oh, era eso.

Últimamente sobre reaccionaba demasiado por cualquier cosa que le pasara.

Debía serenarse. Podía ser Moko san respondiendo sus desesperadas llamadas.

-¿Sí?-

-¿Dónde diablos estás?-

-¿¡Beagle!? ¿Por qué me preguntas eso?-

-Tienes que practicar y sabes muy bien que lo necesitas. ¿Dónde estás?-

-Estoy saliendo del trabajo. ¿Por qué debes ser tan latoso? Quédate quieto y no me ladres por el teléfono… ¡AHO!- colgó inmediatamente para evitar cualquier respuesta. Apagó el móvil. Ese hombre… -"No le basta con torturarme con los chocolates, también debe de ser un esclavista. "Estás tres segundos atrasada"… "Te saltaste un acorde"… "Baja el tono dos octavas"… ¡En serio! Sólo le falta un maldito látigo… ¿¡No tendrá uno escondido por ahí!? ¡Ese enfermo! ¡Nada me sorprende de él!"- terminando de una vez por todas con sus asuntos, tomó la cartera y marchó fuera del edificio. Ese día iría directo al apartamento de Reino.

*************************************

-¿Kyoko?-

-¿¡Qué!?...¿¡Acaso me atrasé de nuevo!?-

-No. Tengo hambre- sintió un enorme peso sobre sus hombros, como si una piedra gigantesca cayera desde el cielo sobre ella.

-¿¡Y eso que me importa, eh!? ¡Ve a comer entonces! ¡Cielos! ¡Hasta eso has copiado de ÉL!- tomando lo primero que encontró (un cojín bastante macizo) lo tiró con todas sus fuerzas contra la inexpresiva cara del cantante.

-Si tú lo dices…- esquivando sus ataques, ese "Beagle" bastardo se abalanzó sobre ella, sometiéndola contra el suelo. Lentamente, resoplaba sobre cuello, provocando cosquillas –Buen provecho-.

-¿¡EH!? ¿¡Qué crees que haces!? ¿¡No dijiste que irías a comer!?-

-Eso hago. Tomaré tu sangre. Muchas gracias- ¡Ese depravado! ¿¡Cómo podía decir esas palabras con una cara tan seria mientras la sometía contra la alfombra de la sala!? Tragó duro cuando observó sus labios acercándose a los suyos. Una gota de sudor atravesó su frente. Esa escena se le hacía MUY familiar –Dime… ¿Has besado a alguien?- sí, recordaba una frase similar.

La voz de Tsuruga san (y la mismísima imagen de él) se contrapuso con la de Reino; sólo que esa si le provocó un verdadero "mini" infarto.

-¡ESO ES ALGO QUE NO TE IMPORTA!- con una fuerte patada, lo quitó de encima, lanzándolo como un saco de papas. Regalándole una mirada malhumorada, se dirigió al refrigerador donde hurgó por todas partes hasta encontrar lo que deseaba. En realidad, no había mucho que buscar: sólo estaba lleno de jugo, fruta y algo que parecía un trozo de pastel. Tomando lo que pudo, se acercó al sujeto aún sentado en el suelo, expectante de su siguiente movimiento. Dudaba mucho que esperara ver a esa chica cortar la fruta en pedacitos a la velocidad de la luz y obligarlo a comer como un niño de cinco años al que hay que presionar para que se alimente sanamente.

-¿¡Pog que hafes eso!?- apenas podía hablar por la cantidad de fruta que era depositada en su boca.

-Mastica eso. Estas actuando como un loco por que no has comido bien. Tienes demencia por inanición (lo he visto por televisión). Presentas todos los síntomas: mirada perdida, acciones extrañas y ganas de cometer canibalismo. Mejor come algo de fruta… mañana comparé algunas cosas para hacer una cena. No dejes de comer, ¿Nee?- dejando el plato con la fruta restante a un lado, le regaló una sonrisa serena.

Él sólo la miraba intensamente pero no dijo más nada. Simplemente tomó el plato entre sus manos y comenzó a comer mansamente.

-Nos veremos mañana. Quiero llegar temprano para poder comer algo con Momose san. ¡Qué emoción!- ya en la puerta, tomó su abrigo y cartera. Antes de despedirse, una voz la interrumpió.

-De verdad… ¿De verdad prepararás la cena de mañana?- con la vista clavada en el plato, no le dio la cara. Parecía esperar algo. Luego recordó lo que él contará sobre su padre y sonrió para sí misma.

-Por supuesto. Cuando prometo algo, lo cumplo. Aunque sea a un enviado del inframundo como tú- fue extraño, pero él sonrió. No como usualmente lo hacía (risas maquiavélicas o muecas sádicas) sino una verdadera expresión de alegría.

-Gracias…-

-Nos vemos mañana, entonces. Y, Reino…- esta vez había logrado su atención plena -… termínate ese plato y duérmete temprano- con un gesto de la mano, le dio a entender que dejara de preocuparse y se fuera.

No se dio cuenta que ella también sonreía.

****************************************

Ese día subiría las escaleras para llegar al apartamento de Momose san. Quería hacer ejercicio y de paso, calmar un poco su agitado sistema nervioso.

Recordaba al "Beagle" sobre ella, respirando sobre su cuello. Y se asustó hasta el tuétano. No precisamente porque fuera él quien lo hiciera sino por recordar en ese momento a Tsuruga san y reaccionar como lo hizo cuando antes ni siquiera había dado un respingo. En realidad, cuando Reino la acosara en "Karuizawa" no temía a su tacto, más bien lo que la asustaba era esa ojeriza que tenía contra ella y su extraña forma de hablar (un sádico por naturaleza, probablemente, un asesino serial en potencia). Pero al recordar a su sempai sobre ella, preguntándole si tenía experiencia en besar; sus manos acariciando su rostro y sus labios a milímetros de los suyos no pudo más que entrar en caos. El corazón casi le volaba del pecho y una extraña revuelta en su estomago creaba la molesta sensación de vacio. Creyó que eso le pasaría con cualquiera que la tocara de esa manera (por su falta de experiencia y su natural desconfianza al genero masculino). Pero ahora que había experimentado una situación semejante y no reaccionar de la misma manera… se preguntaba seriamente si debería comenzar a preocuparse.

-"¿¡POR QUE SIEMRPE DEBO RECORDAR TAN DETALLADAMENTE ESA ESCENA CON TSURUGA SAN!?... relájate… Kyoko… relájate y piensa fríamente. No hay que darle vueltas al asunto. Reino no es un hombre: es un cachorro. Un verdadero "Beagle". Es por eso que no reaccioné de la misma manera. ¡Es tan simple!"- y en su mente corrió una especie de "teatro mental" donde ella (una ojousan) era acompañada por un adorable sabueso en medio de un campo florido –"Eso es todo. De verdad que estoy exagerando demasiado esta semana. Creo que mi lado histriónico esta tratando de salirse de control. Bueno, sea como sea, hablaré de estás cosas con Momose chan… ¡KYA! ¿¡Ya le digo "Momose chan"!? ¡Qué descarada soy!"- pero su cara no expresaba arrepentimiento o vergüenza de ningún tipo.

Tomando las llaves (una copia que Momose san cediera muy amablemente), decidió hacer una entrada triunfal y darle un pequeño susto a esas horas de la noche (eran las nueve). Ese día no había avisado si llegaría tarde así que probablemente ella no la esperaba.

-¡MOMO CHAN! ¡Estoy en casa!- el portazo sacó un gemido de sorpresa pero no fue la única.

Su "casera" se encontraba recostada sobre una pared con la blusa y la falda semi puestas. Muy cerca de ella, se encontraba ese tipo molesto que también trabajaba en "Dark Moon" (sin camisa y con una cara de susto que no tenía nada que envidiarle a ninguna película de horror).

-¡Lamento mucho haber interrumpido!- y tal como abrió, así cerró de nuevo. Escuchó un amortiguado llamado pero lo ignoró por completo.

Estaba muerta de vergüenza. Había visto a Momose san con un hombre, para colmo semi desnudos (probablemente besándose antes de entrar como una cabra descarriada).

-"¡Soy de lo peor! ¡Esa chica estaba aprovechando que no estaba en casa para traer a ese hombre! ¡Estoy invadiendo su espacio privado! ¡LO SIENTO MUCHO!"- corría por las escaleras en medio de lágrimas. Era una desconsiderada –"Debo buscar otro lugar para quedarme mientras regreso al "Daruma Ya". Pero no puedo aceptar la oferta del presidente Takarada"- ya en la calle, permaneció un momento en píe, mirando a la nada –"Debo quedarme en algún lugar por esta noche. Pero no tengo suficiente para un hotel (ni siquiera para un hotel "cápsula")… Creo que es muy tarde para tomar un puesto en algún refugio… y no puedo dormir en una banca, esta helando. Maldito calentamiento global…"- limitando sus reclamos naturistas. Comenzó a caminar por las calles hasta llegar al metro. Miró por la ventana buen rato y bajó en la parada exacta que conocía muy bien.

Pero fue hasta que estuvo frente al edificio de apartamentos de Tsuruga Ren que tomó real conciencia de lo había hecho.

-"¿¡POR QUE DEMONIOS HE VENIDO A DAR AQUÍ!?"-

*********************************LME****************************************

Despegó los ojos de la televisión por un momento.

Eran las doce de la noche. Bastante extraño para su rutina diaria.

-"Debería estar terminando de darme una ducha. No viendo la televisión"- pero desde que llegó a su apartamento, simplemente se dejó caer sobre el sofá y encendió el aparato. A penas comió algo que recordaba sabía como ensalada (no estaba seguro). Había vegetado por más de 4 horas cosa que jamás le pasaba –"Pero siempre hay una primera vez para todo, ¿No? Bueno, creo que no hay que darle más tiempo a esa ducha"- algo perezoso, apagó la televisión y las luces. Mientras caminaba cerca de la ventana, tuvo ganas de echar un vistazo a la calle (desolada a esas horas) cuando vio a alguien que casi lo hace saltar desde ese piso –"No puede ser… desde esta altura puedo equivocarme. Sería imposible que ella… precisamente ELLA estuviera fuera…"- pero no había duda. Debía ser Kyoko (sólo a esa chica se le ocurriría buscarlo a la medianoche), pero, ¿Por qué no subía? Si no la dejan entrar, debería llamarlo.

Sin dudarlo más, se calzó los zapatos y colocó un abrigo sobre sus hombros.

*********************************

-¿Kyoko san?- ella giró violentamente su rostro a él, como si fuera una aparición demoníaca y no pudiera creer lo que sus ojos le mostraban. Por lo menos podía decir que el frío era la causa de su constante temblor y castañeo de dientes (en verdad, que clima más contradictorio).

-…- ah. Al parecer, no podía hablar. Sin esperar a que ella lo saludara, la tomó por la muñeca, halándola dentro del edificio.

-En serio, tú tarea es preocuparme. ¿Qué hacías ahí parada como una estatúa? ¿Desde cuando estás ahí? ¿Por qué no entraste? ¿No te dejaron pasar?- sabía que eran demasiadas preguntas y que su tono exigente podría atemorizarla, pero no podía controlar su enfado. Esa chica… siempre hacía cosas extrañas que llevaban al extremo hasta las emociones más simples. Regañarla sin descanso mermaba sus ansias de abrazarla. Disimulando el sonrojo que por poco y lo pone en evidencia, afianzó su agarré sin escuchar los pobres balbuceos que ella le daba. No la miró a la cara en todo lo que duró el viaje en ascensor. En realidad, no la miró para nada mientras la mimaba con bebidas calientes y una frazada mullida. Al final, tuvo que regalarle una mirada severa para dar énfasis a sus palabras y se encontró con una amable sonrisa, esa que los dioses le regalaran; esa arma letal que derretía su corazón como nada en ese mundo. Sus manos se crisparon, ansiosas, de llevar a cabo un terrible crimen.

-Lo lamento mucho, Tsuruga san. Pero, me daba pena avisarle…- bajó la cabeza, avergonzada -… yo, bueno, estoy ahí desde las nueve y media…-

-¿¡Cómo!? ¿¡Has estado allá en la intemperie por dos horas y media!? ¿¡Por qué hiciste algo tan irresponsable como eso!?- por poco deja caer la taza de té que prepara para él. ¿Cómo podía existir alguien tan despreocupado de sí mismo?

-Lo sé. Podría haberle causado terribles problemas, ¿Verdad? Los vigilantes de la entrada podrían creer que soy alguna acosadora peligrosa. Al final, hubiera tenido que dar engorrosas explicaciones… soy una mala kouhai… una desconsiderada…-

-No…espera, no me refería a eso…-

-¡NO MEREZCO QUE LAS DEMÁS PERSONAS ME TIENDAN LA MANO! ¡DEBERÍAN LANZARME A LA CALLE Y DEJARME DORMIR EN UN PARQUE, JUNTO A LOS PORDIOSEROS!- de la nada, un mar de lágrimas fluyó de sus ojos y tuvo que luchar un poco con ella para impedirle hacer una "dogeza". ¿Por qué las cosas siempre terminaban mal interpretándose de la peor manera?

-No me refiero a eso. ¡Nadie te esta sacando! ¡Pudiste enfermarte! ¡Pudieron asaltarte!- tomándola por los hombros, la obligó a mirarlo. Tragó duro al ver que lloraba desconsolada… si existía algo que no podía resistir de ella era verla con anegada en lágrimas. Suavemente, pasó sus dedos por los ojos, limpiándolos y de paso, acariciando sus mejillas. Quizá había algo en su mirada que obligó a la chica a evitarlo, asustada. Esa acción lo molestó bastante, pero no quería empeorar las cosas. Optó por levantarse y preparar más té –Estás a salvó, eso es lo más importante. Aunque me gustaría saber que hacías afuera, ¿No se supone que estás viviendo con Momose san?- escucho el ruido de la vajilla golpearse contra la mesa. Kyoko miraba el desastre del té derramado con profunda consternación, pidiendo disculpas sin parar.

El problema era con Momose san. Ahora debía saber, qué ocurrió entre ellas.

-¿Pasó algo?- parecía indecisa en contarle. Por un momento, le dirigió miradas de niña regañada, mordiéndose los labios y moviendo su cuerpo de un lado a otro.

-Es que… no sé si sea algo que deba contar… es su vida privada- el rostro se le encendió de un vívido carmesí mientras sudaba, nerviosa. ¡Oh! Ahora entendía de qué se trataba. Rió interiormente por la adorable inocencia de Kyoko y su bochorno por contarle algo que consideraba tan… desconocido y privado. Quizá debería ayudarle y ahorrarle explicaciones.

-¿Momose san estaba con un novio?- Kyoko le regaló una divertida expresión de sorpresa (mezclada con vergüenza) tan singular que no pudo evitar soltar una suave risa-Supongo que eso es normal-

-¿Es normal estarse besando semi desnudos en la sala?- esa era mucha información. ¿Era sarcasmo? Su mirada era seria pero perdida en el techo, como asimilando lo que acaba de decirle. Definitivamente, estaba preguntándole en serio.

-Eh… bueno, sí. ¿Es su casa, no? Son cosas normarles en una pareja…-

-¿Eso es lo que hacen los amantes?- dudó un poco en responderle. ¿Por qué ese repentino interés en el tema?

-Si, eso es lo que hacen- de pronto, la actriz dejó escapar un grito de terror agudísimo. Sus manos tomando sus sienes mientras se ponía de píe, dejando caer la cobija y caminando por todas partes, desesperada.

-¡ESE DIRECTOR! ¿¡EN QUE ESTABA PENSANDO!? ¡CUANDO ME DIJO "TU SABES QUE", CREÍ QUE SE REFERÍA A OTRA COSA! ¡NOO! ¡NO QUIERO HACER ESO CON ESE TIPO!-

-¿De qué estás hablando? ¿A cuál tipo te refieres?-

Ella lo miró como si fuera su salvación. Conocía esa mirada: era la misma que le diera al pedirle sus consejos de modelaje (sin importarle que el fuera un hombre). Lo miraba como un dios o alguna criatura mística mágica. Retrocedió unos pasos al notar como ella se arrastraba hacía él, suplicante.

-Tsuruga san…- no… no… podía ver los destellos de esperanza en esos ojos oscuros –por favor… ¡Necesito ayuda!- y ahí, en el suelo, sobre su alfombra, esa actriz comenzó a llorar y patalear como una chiquilla a quien han negado un capricho. Rió un poco por la escena, avergonzado pero feliz: sólo él podía ser el orgulloso testigo de esos arrebatos y acciones infantiles.

-¿Y qué es lo que te tiene tan afectada? No creo que sea problema de interpretación…-

-¡Claro que lo es! En esta temporada de "Box R", voy a ser amante de un profesor (diez años mayor que yo)… ¡Y ese director dio un montón de rodeos pero nunca me explicó a que se refería con eso de "amantes"! ¡"Infórmate un poquito del tema", dijo! ¡"Hay un poquito de "ya sabes que"! y luego ese tipo vino y comenzó a molestarme y decirme lo tímida que era... ¡Claro que no iba a ser tan entusiasta! … ¡Sakuya no baka!- eso se oía a problemas grandes y dudaba que el presidente estuviera de acuerdo con esa clase de temática (porque él adora a las chicas de la sección "ámame"). Pero había un nombre ahí que le llamó poderosamente la atención.

-¿Sakuya? ¿Te refieres a Ookochi Sakuya?- había acertado: los ojos de Kyoko destellaron furiosos. Curiosa reacción de una mujer ante ese sujeto, pero como siempre sucedía con la actriz, nada era usual –No te preocupes por él. Es inofensivo si no te enamoras a primera vista…-

-¿Lo conoce?- asintió –Uhmm… ahora que lo pienso, se parecen algo… bueno, en la altura y el color de cabello (y quizá algo de la actitud arrogante, pero él no lo disimula)-

-¿Ese es el concepto que tienes de tu sempai?-

-Esa es la primera impresión que tuve de usted- Kyoko cerró los ojos, suspirando nostálgica –quien diría que hace un año usted no podía ni pasar cinco segundos sin jugar cruelmente conmigo… en verdad llegué a pensar que me odiaba-

No encontró objeciones a eso.

Su conducta en el pasado para con ella era severa y despreciativa; sus motivos le recordaban mucho a como él era antes de llegar a Japón y eso lo enervaba (porque no concordaba con el recuerdo que guardaba de ella). Juró que nunca dejaría que el pasado lo afectara y ahí estaba, junto a Mogami Kyoko. No estaba seguro cual era la conspiración del destino para ese reencuentro tan inesperado, pero no estaba arrepentido de que sucediera.

-Sí. Y por eso me detestabas, ¿Nee? Aunque debo agregar que desde el comienzo (incluso antes de hablarte) no era de tu agrado. Hasta gritaste-

-¡Es que estaba totalmente prejuiciada por el imbécil de Shotaro! Pasé toda mi vida apoyándolo, hasta en las cosas más ridículas y él parecía tener alguna especie de ojeriza contra usted. Ahora que lo pienso fríamente, no es correcto juzgar a alguien sin antes conocerlo-

-Esa, es una sabia moraleja. Puedo decir, que hasta se aplica a mí- más relajada, tomó asiento en el sofá. Notó algo extraño: había menos tensión que en otras ocasiones. ¿Arruinaría el momento si lo hacía notar? -¿Sabes? Siento que estás más suelta… ¿Vas tomando confianza?-

Creyó que lo ignoraría o que no respondería. Guardó silencio por un minuto entero, sin dejar de mirar la mesa ratona y la taza de té. Las facciones serias le mostraban, sin necesidad de palabras, el exhaustivo análisis de su pregunta. Sólo esperaba no fuera un resultado negativo a su favor.

-Me pregunto, ¿Eso es realmente algo tan malo?-

-¿Por qué debería serlo?-

-Pues… a mí me han enseñado que entre dos personas que tienen diferente estatus, bebe existir un límite de conducta y acciones. Pero últimamente me he preguntado sí eso realmente es correcto- con pesar, juntó sus manos, como si rezara y dejó escapar un suspiro pesado. De todas las respuestas que esperara de ella, esa era la última de sus posibilidades.

-Es bueno guardar el respeto, pero hay ocasiones y personas con las que puedes ser diferente. Por eso se llaman "amigos"- alentado por esa extraña intimidad que comenzaba a rodearlos, cambió de puesto para estar a su lado y no perderse detalle alguno del lenguaje corporal.

-Moko san es la primera amiga que tengo. Lo que siento por ella, ¿Eso es realmente amistad? A veces dudo de mí misma… y esa confusión, causa problemas en mi actuación-

-¿No te importaría perder a tu amiga?-

-¡Por supuesto que sí!-

-Sí ella se enojara contigo, ¿No te afectaría?-

-¡Claro! ¡Me sentiría muy triste!-

-Estás segura de eso. Entonces, ¿Dónde esta la confusión? Amas a Kotonami san y por eso, el pensar que ella no te corresponda, te provoca pensamientos tan nefastos. Estas muy clara en ese punto-

-Sí, pero lo que me confunde… es el por qué no es lo mismo con usted…- de inmediato, Kyoko tapó su boca con las manos, asustada a más no poder como si hubiera dado el desliz de su vida. Un desliz fatal.

Y dolía.

Para él era ser vetado como alguien digno de ser cercano o amado por ella. ¿Ni siquiera podía considerarlo como un amigo? ¿Por qué ese rechazo hacía él?

-Ya veo… - fue lo único que pudo contestarle antes de levantarse y andar hacía el pasillo de las habitaciones. No tenía la capacidad para encararla en ese momento –Iré a darme una ducha. Ya sabes donde esta la habitación de huéspedes. Si quieres bañarte, puedes hacerlo y tomar prestada algo de ropa (creo que tengo por ahí alguna que te quede bien)-

Esperó que ella lo detuviera para explicarle sus palabras, pero como siempre, esperaba demasiado de la "insensible" Mogami Kyoko.

-"Quien dijo que la esperanza muere al último debió haber estado drogado"-

******************************************

-"No sentir lo mismo por mí… entonces, ¿Qué soy para ella?"- ingenuamente, creyó que la ducha lo ayudaría a calmarse y olvidar el asunto, pero sólo empeoró las cosas. Pues a solas, en el baño, no había distracciones mentales que lo aliviaran. Estaba enfadado y, sí, triste. Pero también, su orgullo había sido mancillado como nunca hubiera imaginado. Para él, que la mujer de la que estaba realmente enamorado; aquella de la que quería obtener su atención (y no al revés, como usualmente pasaba) lo menospreciara tanto, era un golpe traumático –"Presidente, tenía razón: me gusta demasiado el doloroso camino de la batalla sin fin"- ahora entendía a lo que se refería en ese momento Takarada Lory… hacer que esa chica recuperara sus sentimientos era un trabajo que necesitaba paciencia y grandes dosis de tenacidad –"¿Qué es lo que tiene esa chica que la hace tan negada? Pero, si no fuera por eso… ¿Cómo serían las cosas con ella?"- y podía visualizarla como una chica cándida y adorable, entregada por completo a complacerlo y de inmediato, desecho esa imagen que no era de su agrado –Eso no le pega en lo más mínimo… prefiero la Kyoko que es ahora…- sonrió por su razonamiento masoquista mientras cerraba la llave del grifo, tomando una suave toalla dispuesta desde antes.

-Tal vez deba ser yo quien se acerque a pedir explicaciones. Eso fue lo que dijo ese sujeto de "Vie Ghoul"… Tener que seguir sus consejos- dijo, despreciativo-… bueno, en realidad lo hizo para echarme en cara lo bien que conoce a esa retorcida mente anti enamoramientos…- permitiéndose una leve risa sarcástica, deslizó el pantalón del pijama por sus largas piernas -¿Por qué diablos tengo que vestirme en el baño? Mi habitación esta del otro lado de la puerta…- fijó sus ojos en esa dirección. No estaba acostumbrado a tener una visita femenina que provocara en él terribles sensaciones de bochorno y sus niveles de pudor aumentaban alarmantemente con sólo saberla a unas habitaciones de distancia.

Enamorarse era una extraña enfermedad.

Tener a una chica que te gusta en casa pero sin poderla tocar o confesarle tus sentimientos era como una navidad sin regalos. Si ella entrara por esa puerta en ese momento, poco le importaría que ella lo odiara o lo demandara por acoso: se abalanzaría sobre ella y cometería el pecado más grande de todos.

Debería aprender a evitar esos pensamientos. Al parecer, cada vez que los tenía, Mogami Kyoko se dignaba en sorprenderlo y obligarlo a tragarse sus pervertidos pensamientos. Como en ese momento.

Él no dijo nada, pero estaba sorprendido. Agradeciendo la idea de usar el baño como vestidor.

Ella enrojeció como un tomate. Y por poco pega un grito que de seguro atraería hasta la Guardia Nacional, de no ser por sus hábiles movimientos, acallándola con una mano sobre su boca.

-No grites… no sobre exageres las cosas… ¿Lo harás?- Kyoko asintió sin perder el sonrojo. También podía sentir su rostro arder levemente.

-Lo siento mucho… ¡No quise entrar de repente! Pero creí que ya había salido y en el baño de los huéspedes no hay jabón ni toalla… pensé tomar prestado algo de este (porque lógicamente, es el baño que se utiliza diariamente)… ¿¡POR FAVOR, PODRÍA COLOCARSE UNA CAMISA!?-

-Peor fuera si estuviera desnudo…- eso aumento (si era posible) el sonrojo de la actriz pero también, calmó un poco su mojigatería –Haz lo que quieras…- tomó nuevamente la toalla (dejada a un lado en su carrera por callarla), alejándose hacía la cama. Aunque le daba la espalda, podía sentir esos ojos clavados sobre su espalda y extraños ruidos que indicaban un gran esfuerzo por hablar.

-Yo… yo… lo siento. No quise… lo que dije antes, no es lo que piensa- bien, ahora si tenía su atención –Es difícil explicarlo… pero… no es que no sienta nada por usted, pero me confunde no sentir lo mismo que por Moko san… ¿Me entiende? Es decir…yo…- nerviosa, tironeaba de la ropa (fijándose bien, era de esos vestidos que se colocaban bajo los atuendos con faldas… probablemente confiada de no encontrarlo a la vista). Y ella comenzaba a sonrojarse y ocultar su rostro.

Y lo que hizo a continuación, ni siquiera se detuvo a analizarlo o contenerse, como casi siempre: tomó a la actriz por la muñeca, asustándola pero más la sorprendió ser lanzada a la cama.

-¡Tsuruga san! ¿¡Qué…!?- los ojos casi salían de sus cuencas cuando lo observó prácticamente sobre ella, acorralándola con sus brazos a cada lado de su cabeza. El miedo en sus ojos era conocido para él. Era el mismo que vio hace meses, cuando tratara de seducirla en el suelo de su cocina.

-¿Qué sientes por mí?- preguntó muy cerca de sus labios y nunca le parecieron más tentadores; pedían a gritos ser tomados y él no era un hombre que resistiera mucho en el estado en que estaba.

-¿Eh? Yo lo respeto-

-¿Sólo eso?-

-¡Yo creo en usted! ¡Lo admiro! ¡Usted es la persona por la cual trato de ser mejor cada día!-

-Eres tan adorable… y me siento muy alagado pero la verdad, no siento cercanía en nuestro trato- atrevido, acarició los suaves labios de su kouhai – ¿Existe algún problema conmigo? No me gusta sentirme menos que Kotonami san…-

-¡No! ¿¡Por qué esta pensando esas cosas!? ¡Moko san es mi primera amiga! Usted es diferente… usted es mi sempai… ¡Es un adulto! Las cosas son diferentes entre una chica de mi edad y un hombre como usted… ¿No?-

-Pero yo quiero ser tu amigo también-

-No… no dudo de eso, Tsuruga san. Pero… ¿Podría decirme estas cosas sin necesidad de utilizar una posición tan incomoda?- sutilmente, trató de quitarlo de encima.

-No, me gusta hablar de esta manera. Hay otra cosa que quiero preguntarte… ¿Qué harás con Fuwa y su video?- ella no esperaba esa pregunta y no disimulo ni un ápice lo mucho que el tema le afectaba -¿Qué harás con esas interesantes escenas acerca de ese tema que tanto te incomoda?- Kyoko parecía un pez fuera del agua, balbuceando sin emitir un sonido y sonrojada a más no poder. Era momento de ser un buen sempai –Estoy seguro que no tendrías problemas si practicaras un poco, ¿No crees?-

-¿Practicar? ¿A qué se refiere?...-

-¿Quieres… que te enseñe a besar?-

-¿¡Nani!? ¡Eso no es correcto! U… u… usted no puede hacer algo como eso… -

-Ah… y ¿Por qué no podría hacerlo?- le gustaba jugar con ella de esa manera; provocarla y ver cada una de sus reacciones. La incomodidad le sentaba muy bien pero quizá iba siendo momento de parar con el juego y liberarla de la improvisada "jaula". Sí la cosa seguía así, dudaba ser capaz de controlarse.

-¿Por qué a los hombres les gusta molestar a las mujeres de esta manera? ¡Ese"Beagle" bastardo se abalanza sobre una diciendo tonterías! ¡Sabiendo bien que necesito de su ayuda para enseñarme a cantar! …y todavía tiene el descaro de hacer "otras" exigencias…-

-¿El qué? ¿Qué tiene que ver ese tipo de "Vie Ghoul"?-

-¡NADA! ¡NADA! ¡NO PASA NADA! ¡OH, DIOS! ¡QUE CALOR ESTA HACIENDO DE PRONTO! Creo que debo darme esa ducha cuanto antes…- ¡Ah, no! ¡No iba a dejarla escapar hasta que explicara esas extrañas palabras!

-¿A dónde va, Mogami san?- aprisionándola todavía más contra el colchón, acercó tanto su rostro al suyo que podía sentir el aliento de la chica contra sus labios -¿Qué quisiste decir con eso de "molestarte"? ¿A qué exigencias te refieres? … ¿Por qué esta enseñándote a cantar?-

-Eh… bueno… es que lo de cantar se lo pedí a Ruriko chan pero ella se puso algo plasta y mejor se lo pedí a él (por la gran deuda moral que me debe) y… - estaba ocultándole información y eso lo molestaba más que nada. ¿Así que el sujeto ese iba acaparar valioso tiempo que a él le era rotundamente negado? Que lo quemaran vivo por creer que eso era una injusticia.

-Entonces, yo te enseñaré la otra parte que hace falta…-

-¡NO! ¡Eso no es necesario!- con violencia, agitaba sus brazos de un lado a otro como aspas de un molino.

-¿Puedes aceptar la ayuda de un extraño y no de tu sempai?-

-No se trata de eso… es qué, eso no es algo que se practique, ¿Nee? Sólo improvisaré y ya…-

-El éxito o fracaso de una escena romántica que involucra un beso depende mucho de la calidad de la actuación… ¿Cómo puedes saber que expresión facial o emoción hacer cuando besas a tu co-estrella si ni siquiera lo has hecho antes? Por lo general, las personas han vivido esas experiencias y pueden dar testimonio de ello… pero tú… ¿Nunca has besado a nadie, verdad?- la actriz asintió inocentemente -¿Ves? Los besos son muy importantes en esté medio… así que volveré a preguntarte… ¿Quieres que te enseñe como besar?-

Kyoko no respondió al momento. Podía sentir su pecho bajar y subir, chocando contra el suyo; la mirada fija en sus ojos.

-Tsuruga san… es usted muy extraño-

-¿En que sentido?-

-Siempre encuentra la forma de convencerme sobre cosas que en realidad no tienen sentido para mí…- revolviéndose un poco, sonrió afectadamente –Sigo pensando que es incorrecto… pero… ehmm… ¿Qué tengo que hacer?-

-Siente y aprende…-

-¿Eh?...- se veía tan linda con esa cara de curiosidad… iba a besarla… ¡Por Dios! ¿Estaba soñando?

-"No… no es un sueño"- contestó a sí mismo cuando ella esquivó sus labios, recibiéndolo en la mejilla izquierda. Rió divertido; estaba muy equivocada si pensaba que dejaría las cosas pasar.

Aprovechando sus esquives, besaba suavemente lo que ofrecía: cada una de sus mejillas y parte de su cuello. Sintió una punzada de excitación al tocar su mentón, lamiéndolo sutilmente (para que ella no hiciera un escándalo por una acción un poco subida de tono), peligrosamente cerca de su objetivo.

Pero sucedió algo curioso: ella comenzaba a impacientarse. Cada vez que él rozaba sus labios y los abandonaba para dedicarse a otra cosa, un pequeño refunfuño se escuchaba.

-Tsuruga san… ¿Se puede saber que esta haciendo?-

-Te dije que sintieras y aprendieras, ¿No? Además, eres tú quien me esquiva. Yo sólo hago lo que puedo…- Kyoko le dirigió una clara mirada que decía "Usted es un sádico que se divierte del bochorno ajeno".

-Creo… creo que es mejor dejarlo hasta aquí… ya entendí como es la "técnica". Ya no hay nada más que aprender…-

-No. Aún hace falta algo…-

-¿Cómo dice…?- aprovechando ese segundo de distracción, por fin, juntó sus labios a los de ella. Era el beso más raro de su vida: la chica a la que besaba en vez de entregarse por completo en sus brazos, permanecía tiesa y sorprendida contra el colchón. Pasó un minuto, cinco minutos y ningún cambio se avistaba. En un intento por hacerla participe, comenzó una suave caricia, estimulándola (o por lo menos, intentándolo), pero se negaba rotundamente.

Comenzaba a sentir arrepentimiento y miedo. Pronto llegaría la culpa y más tarde la resignación. Era momento, pues, de retirarse y aceptar el repudio del que sería objeto.

Increíblemente, después de separarse unos milímetros, unos brazos rodearon su cuello, hundiendo unas manos junto a sus diez dedos en su cabello, masajeándolo; obligándolo a suspirar.

-Tsuruga san… su cabello es tan suave. Eso… es lindo…- era la primera vez que alguien lo calificaba como "lindo" (y por algo tan infantil como su cabello) pero, el que fuera Kyoko quien lo dijera… creyó que su pecho se hinchaba. En su mente, sentía que era el hombre más poderoso del mundo… un hombre con un lindo y suave cabello. Pero, cuando esa chica le besara por iniciativa propia fue una explosión gigantesca. Dentro de su cuerpo estaban ocurriendo fenómenos tan intensos que por poco cae desmayado ahí mismo.

-"A esto se refieren cuando dicen "Morir en los brazos de alguien", ¿Eh? Interesante… "- ese torpe beso principiante, era el mejor que había recibido en su vida. Deseaba que no tuviera fin y así retener a esa chica entre sus brazos para nunca dejarla ir… que ese Fuwa desapareciera de la faz de la Tierra junto a Reino.

¿Era mucho pedir? ¿Su exigencia era imposible de complacer?

-No te dejaré ir tan fácilmente. Sí intentas escapar de mi lado, te traeré de vuelta, cargada sobre mi hombro…- dijo entre besos.

Kyoko le dirigió una enigmática mirada.

Oh.

Lo había dicho en voz alta.

-"Joder…"- exclamó mentalmente.

Quien diría que Tsuruga Ren también era capaz de matar las buenas atmosferas.

N/A: al fin….X3!!!!...

Gomen nasai por la exagerada tardanza…TT… pero me ha pasado de todo desde la última vez que actualicé: dos muertes, varias tormentas eléctricas y una torcedura de muñeca…TT!... en verdad, la mala suerte me ha perseguido con ganas… espero que las cosas mejoren un poco *suspiro pesado*

Como siempre, muchas gracias por leer y por sus comentarios…*llorando de emoción* y bien, creo que es momento de algunas aclaraciones (si falta algo, háganmelo saber):

Si… en mi mente retorcida ya va siendo tiempo de que las cosas entre Kyoko y Ren se vayan dando *mirada psicópata* …XD!... esa escena del beso…. La repetí como tres veces porque la escribí sin pensar, ya después me fijé en algunos detalles que no cuadraban. Espero que ahora tenga sentido (fue muy divertido escribirlo… en verdad…XD)

Fanáticas (os) de un Ren sin pensamientos pervertidos…. No odiarme, por favor…TT!... me pareció muy divertida la idea de un "accidente" por ver el video de Kyoko…XD!... sí, soy una miserable cruel, pero no pude evitarlo (cuando me lo imaginaba de esa manera, me pasaba como a Yashiro: su cara eran puros garabatos…6L6)

Esa escena de "San Valentín", si sale en el manga (de cierta forma) sólo la fiesta es pura ficción para hacer las cosas más interesantes. Los mismo pasa con los chocolates (Cáp. 140 del manga) …. XD!... Enemigas de Reino, no desesperen. No es mi plan que él y Kyoko tengan una relación pero es muy buen material para matar de celos a ya sabemos quienes…=)

"Freyja", "Heimdal" y "Astrid" son nombres de origen escandinavo. La primera es la diosa del amor y la magia; el segundo es un dios que protegía a los dioses de los ataques de gigantes y representa el inicio de las cosas; la tercera significa inusual fuerza y belleza. "Anunaki", por otro lado, es un nombre de origen asirio y representa los siete jueces del infierno babilónico… XD!... jajajaja….! Bueno, esa historia se me ocurrió de pronto mientras escuchaba la "cabalgata de las Valkirias" y pensaba muy seriamente en como sería la actuación de Kyoko interpretando un hombre…XD!...

Sakuya Ookuchi es personaje del manga "Kaikan Phrase" (recuerdan que en el cáp anterior mencioné sobre el tema)…XD!...no pude evitar ponerlo (imaginarlo con Kyoko me divierte enormemente) creo que esto se convertirá en alguna especie de historia con personajes mezclados.

Sí, el calentamiento global es un problema grande, damas y caballeros. No hay que tomarlo a la ligera.

En serio, ¡Esperaba con ansias llegar a la escena del beso! ¡Por Rá! De seguro, en el próximo capi. Ya sabemos quien va arruinar las cosas (como siempre…TT) … próximo cap: cumpleaños, San Valentín, Dark Moon y algunas cosas por ahí para ayudar… ¿Sabes? No sé, pero he pensado que la situación de Ren es muy parecida a la de Takishima de "Special A"…XD.. ¿No creen? Me imagino a los dos reunidos en un café hablando de las despiadadas maneras en que sus sentimientos son olímpicamente ignorados…..XD!... jojoj…

Bueno, basta ya de tanta incoherencia (escribir es adictivo… ) Nos veremos en el siguiente cápitulo.

Matta ne….


	8. Eventos Inesperados

Cáp. 8: "Eventos Inesperados".

No podía dormir.

La cama era muy cómoda y olía a lavanda pero eso no relajaba un ápice la tensa sensación en su estomago.

Eso… eso que había hecho con Tsuruga san… fue muy arriesgado (más que dejarse besar en la frente). Las defensas bajaron de una forma tal que sentía a sus demonios reclamarle a gritos por dejarlos agonizar lenta y dolorosamente.

-"Tu cerebro se degenera cada día más, Kyoko sama… caer en una trampa tan común…"- quería borrar de su mente esa escena pero por más que trataba, siempre regresaba al mismo momento en que ese hombre la besara (por primera vez en su vida, aunque no contara en realidad por haber sido parte de una actuación). Al principio, a pesar de haber aceptado su ayuda, lo evitaba por todos los medios. No estaba segura del porque, pero una alarma sonaba cada vez que él rozaba sus labios con su piel. Sin embargo, comenzaba a molestarle ese "tira y afloja" sin llegar al "punto de interés" (es decir, la "lección" ha aprender). Cuando sorpresivamente, sus labios fueron tomados y experimentó lo que era un beso, no pudo hacer más que quedarse tiesa del susto. Algo caliente hervía en su vientre y al no comprender lo que eso significara, el miedo le impedía hasta reclamar que la soltara. Sus ruegos fueron escuchados de inmediato, pero al ver una expresión tan desolada en la cara de su sempai… su cuerpo se movió por inercia, atrayéndolo hacía ella… y su cabello era tan suave, olía… olía a un aroma que memoraba al bosque.

"Corn", y la imagen del amigo de su infancia se interpuso. Olvidó quien era y con quien estaba. Se dejó llevar por completo.

Por eso, cuando él la mirara tan intensamente, creyó que se derretiría ahí mismo. ¿Era terror al "emperador de la noche"? No. No era eso. No se trataba de un aura peligrosa. Tenía ganas de llorar pero gracias a las palabras de Tsuruga san, recobró la calma.

-"No te dejaré ir tan fácilmente. Sí intentas escapar de mi lado, te traeré de vuelta, cargada sobre mi hombro"… típico de ese hombre que vive por completo en su trabajo…- era admirable. Jamás conocería a un actor tan entregado a su profesión como él. Precisamente, ese era un dialogo entre "Katsuki" y "Mizuki" en "Dark Moon" (justamente la escena en que ambos se besan por primera vez y que por cierto, ese episodio rompió con todos los "records" de audiencia) –Por un momento… creí que en verdad… creí que de verdad… ¡Bah! Puras tonterías… Tsuruga san jamás pensaría en besarme porque sí - dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio –Después de todo, sólo quiere ayudarme a no meter la pata en el video de ese imbécil (su palabra está en juego…) y me ha dicho varias veces que quiere ser mi amigo… los amigos no se besan, ¿Nee? A Tsuruga san le gusta molestarme (es su pasatiempo por excelencia), por eso me provoca con esas acciones raras… (Incluso el "Beagle" sabe cómo me afecta esa clase de comportamiento)- dando media vuelta, clavó la vista al techo de la espaciosa habitación. Cavilaba sin cesar por todos los problemas que tenía, por todas las emociones vividas y por el extraño rumbo de sus pensamientos: Nunca había visto a Tsuruga Ren como un "hombre". Bueno, sabía que lo era; pero, cuando lo sorprendió en el baño tan al natural (nada más con un pantalón de pijama), el bochorno por fijar su vista en él sin dar un parpadeo casi la obliga a dar un grito que despertaría a todos los habitantes de ese edificio.

"Pervertida". Gritaban sus demonios.

-"¡NO FUE MI INTENCIÓN! ¡NO QUISE HACERLO!"- ¡Genial! Cuando necesitaba un látigo no había ni uno a la mano. ¿¡Cómo podía pensar esas cosas de su sempai!? Sí se enterara, de seguro jamás la dejaría entrar a su casa de nuevo, la ignoraría de por vida; despreciándola hasta el punto de olvidarse por completo de ella… jamás volvería a sonreírle tan cálidamente –"No quiero que él me ignore"- suspiró tristemente –"¡EHHHH! ¿¡Y POR QUE TENGO QUE SUSPIRAR COMO SI ESO FUERA EL FIN DEL MUNDO!? ¡DIOSES! ¡La "Tsuruga terapia" es un peligro!"- ahí estaba la mujer que juró jamás volver a pedirle ayuda. Pero no pudo evitarlo; sabía que él siempre tenía una respuesta para todo y un método para aprender cualquier cosa.

-Maldito hombre con agallas… besar a una chica como yo con tal de que aprenda a actuar bien. Eso es otro nivel de profesionalismo- dio otra vuelta en la cama, quedando de frente a la puerta –sí, ya lo creo. Ni siquiera Shotaro hubiera aceptado algo como eso. De seguro hubiera dicho: "¡Oh no! ¡Eso acabaría con todo mi "sex appeal"!"- sólo imaginar el exagerado narcisismo en el rostro de ese cretino casi provoca que la almohada se incendie –Es inútil, no puedo dormir…- dando por perdida la batalla, tomó una bata prestada de Tsuruga san (exageradamente grande en comparación a ella) Tal vez si caminaba un poco.

No esperó que su sempai también pasara el mismo problema que ella y que estuviera sentado en el sofá frente a la televisión casi como esperándola.

-Mogami san…- susurró quedamente. Fue extraño que abandonara el "Kyoko san". Debería estar agradecida pero quizá ya se había acostumbrado -¿No puedes dormir?-.

-No. Tengo muchas cosas en la cabeza- tomó asiento en una mullida silla, cerca de él. Había cierta incomodidad entre ambos que no sabía a que atribuir: si al cambio de luces del oscuro cuarto a la sala o sí Tsuruga san pensaba que ella iba a reclamarle algo.

-Ya veo…-

-¿Tsuruga san?-

-Dime…-

-Gracias- el hombre le dedicó una mirada llena de asombro mientras apretaba las manos –etto… pues por enseñarme sobre "eso-que-usted-sabe". Debe ser difícil tener que hacerlo con alguien como yo (que tiene CERO atractivo físico) – no soportaba tener sus ojos fijos en ella, sentía que la quemaban –Pues… supongo que debe estar acostumbrado a besar, después de todo, casi siempre hace esa clase de escenas. Estoy segura de que eso no le afecta en nada… si así fuera, de seguro pasaría la vida enamorado…- río un poco ante la idea. El mismo Tsuruga Ren había confesado (a "Bo", en realidad) que él jamás amaría a nadie y haría lo imposible por evitarlo –"¡Un momento!... pero eso era… ¡Porque él está enamorado de una chica de mi edad! ¡También va al instituto!..¡OH POR KAMI!..."- interiormente, sufrió un par de desmayos –"¡Y YO LO BESE! ¡SOY UNA …. UNA… APROVECHADA! ¡Onee chan, seas quien seas… PERDONAME!"- no supo en qué momento se lanzó al suelo, arrodillada y con los brazos en alto como queriendo alcanzar la redención. La expresión de su cara reflejaba vergüenza y pavor, ignorando olímpicamente la impactada reacción de su sempai que, en un acto (instintivo, probablemente) levantó los píes del suelo.

-¿¡Mogami san!?-

-Lo… lo siento mucho…- no se disculpaba con él, realmente; esperaba que donde sea que la novia de Tsuruga san estuviera, captara el compungido mensaje –"me azotaré en su presencia si así lo desea…"- clavó sus ojos con reproche en la humanidad a su lado –"Tsuruga san es un desconsiderado… ofreciendo esos favores tan a la ligera… ¿Acaso no le importa lo que esa chica piense? No, no puede ser. Él no actuaria como el desgraciado de Shotaro"- suavizando lo más posible el reclamo que haría, suspiro un par de veces antes de lanzar la pregunta exacta –Tsuruga san, ¿No cree que es malo andar proponiendo estás clases de lecciones?-

-¿Por qué? No suelo andar por ahí aleccionando a otras miembras de la agencia, sí eso es lo que te inquieta- esa respuesta casi la obliga a caerse al suelo como un yunque.

Bueno, pues gracias por la "exclusividad".

-¿¡Cómo que por qué!? ¡Pues porque ALGUIEN podría molestarse y llorar mucho!-

-¿Alguien? ¿Te refieres a alguna fan? ¿Por qué habrían de enterarse las fans? ¿Vas a presumir, acaso?- y todavía hacía esa cara desconcertada (¡Y ese comentario tan altanero!).

-¡Qué barbaridad! ¡Debería darle vergüenza! ¡Y JAMAS PRESUMIRIA ALGO COMO ESO! ¡Es muy vergonzoso! ¡No quiero volver hacerlo en mi vida! ¿¡Y por qué se hace el desentendido!?- levantándose del alfombrado soporte de sus frustraciones, levantó un dedo acusador en contra de su sempai. ¿¡Acaso no había dicho que amaba a esa "chica de preparatoria" y por no lastimarla prefería callar sus sentimientos (además de ser ilegal)!? ¿¡Cómo podía besar a otra mujer fuera del set!? –"¡ALTO MOGAMI KYOKO! ¿¡Por qué estás haciendo este escándalo!? ¡Sólo fue una actuación! ¿¡VERDAD!? … por como estoy reaccionando ahora… ¡ES COMO SI DESEARA QUE HUBIERA SIDO DE VERDAD! ¡ESTOY CONDENADA AL INFIERNO! Tsuruga san… ¡Soy una persona horrible!"- sus demonios trataban por todos los medios de animarla con pequeñas palmaditas en la espalda o usando sus fantasmagóricas colas como ventiladores. ¿Por qué siempre sobre exageraba las cosas cuando se trataba de Tsuruga Ren? Yukihito san tenía razón cuando se lo dijo, pero en ese entonces, ella estaba terriblemente asustada de saberse –posiblemente- enamorada de su sempai (cosa que se desmintió de inmediato), entonces ahora, ¿Qué le pasaba?

-¿De qué me hago el desentendido? No entiendo que me hablas, pero, ¿Crees que con esa pobre imitación de un beso, lograrás actuar convincentemente?- Tsuruga san le regaló una ponzoñosa mirada llena de superioridad. Como queriendo enfatizar sus palabras, se cruzó de piernas y alzó la cabeza, claramente, provocándola –No me hagas reír- y se encogió de hombros, remarcando que no había esperanza para ella.

-¡OE! ¡Eso no es justo! ¡Era la primera vez que besaba! Además, ¿Por qué esta enojado conmigo?- esa hostilidad que emanaba de él ¿Sería por su insatisfactoria actuación?

-No estoy enojado-

-¡Claro que lo está!-

-Eso no es verdad-

-¡Lo es!-

Ambos se miraron fijamente, desafiándose.

-"Vas tomando confianza, ¿Eh?"- le había dicho. Quizá demasiada confianza.

Pero ese hombre se transformó completamente en el "emperador de la noche", tan de repente que pegó un brinco.

No toleraba la intensa mirada de la que era objeto. Ni esos movimientos casi felinos con los que se acercaba a ella, anticipando su cercanía con una oleada de temblores.

-¿Cómo lo haces?-

-¿De qué está hablando?-

-¿Cómo haces para leerme tan bien y regañarme de esa manera? ¿Por qué no soy capaz de "atraparte"?-

Tan cerca… casi respirando sobre ella.

-"Y ese aroma…"- cerró instintivamente los ojos, aunque su cerebro incansable, no dejaba de analizar cada palabra. ¿"Atraparla"? ¿Se refería a guiarla con su actuación?

Bueno, ella siempre había estado en contra de ser manipulada como un títere; actuar por sí misma y demostrar su capacidad era su credo. Ese hombre debía estar muy acostumbrado a que todas sus co-estrellas cayeran en su juego (no intencional)

El famoso "matador" estaba siendo puesto en cintura.

-¿No es más interesante de esa manera?-

No respondió en el momento, sólo la miró como abstraído y luego sonrió como un niño travieso.

-Ya lo creo que lo es-

-Los retos siempre son buenos para superarse en la vida. Un poco de trabajo duro no hace daño-

-¿Cómo lo haces?- volvió a preguntar, esta vez, sentado a su lado con la cabeza ladeada apoyada en una mano.

-¿Quisiera ser un poco más especifico? Todavía no sé leer la mente- Tsuruga san rió de buen humor. Era la segunda vez que lo veía reír tan desinhibido. La incomodidad se había ido.

-Ser Mogami Kyoko todo el tiempo- no supo porque, pero su mano se movió por si sola hasta el flequillo oscuro que caía algo húmero sobre la frente de su sempai, removiéndolo. Así, se veía tan… sofisticado.

-Eso es porque no quiero volver a ser la misma de antes y ser siempre como soy sin importar las consecuencias- era extraño: cada vez se convencía más de que ese hombre poseía un aura diferente al de los demás. Era una especie de magia que la envolvía y relajaba, como un arrullo.

Podía ver a sus demonios luchando por protegerla de los peligrosos rayos UV que irradiaba esa amable sonrisa.

-¿Kyoko san?- Ara, volvía a llamarla por su nombre. Sin embargo, no dijo nada más pero su mirada fue más intensa que nunca, casi deseando hablar -¿A qué horas sales mañana?-

-Ah…- ¿¡Por qué debía oírse tan decepcionada!? –ehmm temprano, supongo que cómo a las seis. Primero debo ir al "Daruma ya" y hablar con "okami san" y el jefe- no quiso ocultar el temor y la culpa por haberles mentido.

-No te preocupes, ellos confían en ti. Lo que hiciste fue para evitarles peores preocupaciones- con inusitada delicadeza, tomó su rostro para examinarlo detalladamente – ya no se ve casi nada. Puedes decir que tuviste un pequeño accidente pero que pronto se quitará- pero no la soltaba, hasta que decidió alejarse de él.

¿Qué era esa atmosfera entre ellos?

Sintió escalofríos y calambres en el estomago. Supo que era hora de retirarse, de poner una distancia.

-Bueno, creo que hoy si ya tengo sueño. Me iré a dormir. Buenas noches-

No espero que le respondiera; sólo regresó corriendo a su habitación.

Tenía la leve sensación de estar huyendo.

***********************************************

-"Respirando: uno, dos, tres… "- exhalando el aire recién aspirado, creó una pequeña nube por lo helado de la mañana. Llevaba tiempo para hablar con el jefe y okami san; luego irse al instituto. Ese sería un largo día: disculparse, estudiar, ir a trabajar en "Box R", ir al "Kimagure", ir a la casa de Reino (y comprar los ingredientes para la cena); si era posible (aunque lo dudaba), buscar a Momose san y disculparse… ¡Y comenzar a preparar los chocolates de ese "Beagle"!

Jamás había sentido que veinticuatro horas fueran insuficientes.

-"Bien, aquí vamos"- sabiendo de antemano que a esa hora ya estaba abierto, tomó la manija de la puerta pero sorpresivamente, aún estaba con llave –"¡Qué raro! Quizá no me fijé en la hora y aun no abren"- pero no era el caso.

Escuchó a okami san quitar llave y abrir la puerta. Pero en vez de encontrar su maternal sonrisa y las ansiosas preguntas informativas sobre su viaje; fue recibida con una triste expresión de asombro.

-¡Oh, Kyoko chan!- de inmediato, saltó a sus brazos en busca de apoyo y consuelo.

-¡Okami san! ¿¡Qué pasa!?-

-¡Es terrible, Kyoko chan! Pasa adelante y te contaremos… ¡Oh, danna sama deseaba verte de inmediato pero no se atrevía a molestarte en tu trabajo!- al escuchar eso, pensó lo peor y prácticamente, arrastro a la señora de ese restaurante hasta la barra donde un hombre mayor, limpiaba los utensilios de cocina para después guardarlos en cajas.

-Kyoko…- reparando en ella, parecía más viejo que cuando lo vio por última vez hace tres días.

-Jefe… ¿Qué ha pasado?-

-Lamento esto… justo después de tu viaje…- quizá su cara mostraba tanto terror y expectación por lo lento de sus explicaciones, pues el hombre dio un suspiro y dispuso dar las razones de su inusitada depresión –Unos yakuzas comenzaron a extorsionarnos- Kyoko se llevó las manos a la boca, impactada por esa revelación- no podemos pagar lo que nos piden así que… tendré que cerrar el restaurante. Lamentamos mucho… nos sentíamos profundamente preocupados por ti, Kyoko chan…- saliendo de la barra, se acercó a ella para acariciarle la cabeza cariñosamente.

Y lloraba desconsolada, como una chiquilla; okami san haciendo eco a un lado de ella, limpiando sus lagrimas con un delantal. No era justo… unos imbéciles venían y obligaban a esas personas a marcharse de su lado… los odiaba. Su acérrimo sentido de la justicia la instaba a hacer una locura. Pero sabía que eso sólo causaría problemas. La policía ni nadie se metían con la mafia.

-Has sido como nuestra hija durante este tiempo… no quisiéramos separarnos de ti. ¿Sabes? Nos mudaremos con mis hijos en Okinawa. Volveré a empezar ahí con lo poco que tengo. Nosotros… queríamos llevarte pero tú tienes un trabajo que atender. Lo sentimos-

-Jefe… okami san… ¡No quiero que se vayan!- otra vez… era el mismo sentimiento de abandono que cuando su madre la dejó. Pero más triste aún pues las personas por las que lloraba, no se alejaban de ella, indiferentes a su dolor; ellos la abrazaron y permitieron que se desahogara todo lo que quisiera.

El hogar… ese cálido espacio que había creado con esas dos personas… ese mágico hechizo se rompió como una burbuja.

Tenía miedo… miedo de perder la seguridad y enfrentarse a la realidad que conllevaba ese inesperado percance: debía enfrentarse a la vida sola y sin ningún soporte familiar. Como volver a sus primeros días en Tokyo.

Tenía miedo.

*******************************************

-Oye, "bruja", ¿Por qué no estás prestando atención?- esa Mimori si que era un fastidio.

Suspiró, aburrida

-¿Qué?-

-¿¡Cómo "qué"!? ¡No me hables tan indiferente, como si te creyeras mejor que yo!-

-Creí que estarías acostumbrada, ya sabes, por tratar a ese "bruto-pobre imitación de cantante"-

-¡NO HABLES ASI DE MI SHO CHAN! ¡EL ES DIEZ VECES MEJOR QUE TÚ Y ESE FRACASADO DE TSURUGA REN!- esa era la gota que colmó el vaso. Había sido tolerante y comprensiva (en lo que cabía) pero iba siendo hora de enseñarle una lección a esa mocosa. No como lo hacen las adolecentes comunes y corrientes. Era hora de echar mano de "Mio sama".

-¿Eso crees?- todas las miradas estaban sobre ellas (Mimori no había modulado su voz en lo más mínimo) sin perder la calma, retiró la silla de su asiento, levantándose con gracia –Tu reacción sólo me dice lo afectada que te han dejado mis palabras. Debe ser verdad. No me importan los problemas que tengas con Sho, pero no pienso tolerar que vengas a descargar tus frustraciones conmigo. Si hay alguien a quien debas reclamar, ese es él – tomándola por la barbilla, sin perder elegancia, alzó su rostro unos centímetros –pasaran mil años antes de que ese inútil supere a Tsuruga san-

-Eso es cierto…-

-Fuwa es muy bueno… pero en lo que se refiere a atractivo y personalidad… ¡Tsuruga Ren es mucho mejor!-

-Lo que pasa es que Mimori es la mascota de Fuwa…-

-¡Ja! ¡Qué poco carácter!- y las risas comenzaron, burlándose de una abochornada Mimori. Parecía a punto de llorar aunque se suponía que era el momento en que defendiera sus fundamentos. A pesar de todo, no era su intención humillarla públicamente.

No toleraba las bravuconadas.

-¡A CALLAR TODOS!- su grito fue suficiente para dejarlos en un sepulcral silencio –No he autorizado a ninguno de ustedes para participar de esta "fiesta"- ¡Oh, genial! Ahora hablaba como "Natsu" –Si hay algo que detesto es a los entrometidos-

-No… ¡NO NECESITO QUE ME AYUDES!-

-Es porque eres tan inútil que no puedes ayudarte a ti misma…- dando media vuelta dispuesta a salir del aula y de ese instituto, poco importó que el maestro la llamara a gritos.

Ese día sentía una inexplicable rebeldía y ganas de gritar.

Mientras salía por el pasillo, recibió un mensaje de texto de un número conocido.

-"¿Tienes un ratito a la hora del almuerzo? Charlemos"-

-¿"Charlemos"? ¡Vaya maneras tiene ese sujeto!-

Por segunda vez en su vida (la primera fue cuando le llevó un bento a Tsuruga san para animarlo *escalofríos*), iba a escaparse de clases pero esta vez, era únicamente por ganas de hacerlo.

Y la sensación no se comparaba con nada a lo que estaba acostumbrada.

**************************************

-No creí que aparecerías tan rápido, ¿Te has escapado de clases?- ese tono indiferente… bueno, no podía esperar más de él. Parecía un típico sospechoso de novela policíaca con ese sombrero calado color negro y unos lentes oscuros.

-¿Y qué si lo hice? Además, supuse que ya estarías aquí. No conoces la paciencia…- dejó la mochila en el suelo mientras tomaba asiento en una de las sillas de ese agradable café cuyas mesitas con sombrillas de vivos colores daban vista a un parque lleno de gente que iba y venía.

-Estás rara hoy, ¿Qué pasó?-

-Uhmmm… creo que me estoy rebelando-

-¿Rebelando? ¿Contra quién?-

-Contra mi destino, supongo. ¿Vas a comerte ese croissant? No he desayunado nada…-

-Claro, adelante- con un empujón suave, acercó el plato con un pan caliente y esponjoso -¿No preferías pedir algo?-

-No, ¡Qué va! Prefiero quitártelo-

-¿No te gustaría más compartirlo?-

-No. Hoy me siento egoísta- él rió melodiosamente mientras tomaba sorbos de café caliente–Por cierto, ¿Qué querías? No creo que sea tu costumbre comer en estos lugares llenos de gente mirona…-

-Es cierto, pero necesitaba hablar contigo cuanto antes- dejó la taza sobre la mesa mientras fijaba sus ojos en ella. La frialdad de su mirada la desconcertaba -¿Te gustaría darle una lección a Fuwa antes de filmar su video y de paso ayudarme un poco?- no olía muy bien. ¿Qué tramaba ahora?

-¿A qué te refieres?-

-Responde y te digo-

-No, dime primero en que me estoy metiendo. No haré nada que te ponga en ventaja sobre Sho. ¿Qué es lo que tienes en mente?... ¿No es nada ilegal, nee?- él sacudió la cabeza negativamente –entonces, ¿Qué te traes? Tal vez esté dispuesta a participar si me garantizas una forma elegante de paliza "moral"- ese día, estaba más aventurera que nunca. Tenía unas ganas locas de hacer algo inverosímil.

Quizá estaba enloqueciendo por completo.

-"Forma elegante de paliza moral" Me gusta cómo se oye eso. Veo que tendré que buscar refuerzos… ¿Escucharon eso, chicos?- sin entender nada de nada, giró su rostro por todas partes encontrándose con toda la "jauría" de "beagles" – Akazukin chan considera el unirse al lado oscuro, Señores, una reverencia para la señorita- los susodichos bajaron la cabeza (los que llevaban sombrero se lo quitaron)

Sin pedir permiso, acercaron sus respectivas sillas a la mesa, rodeándola como una bizarra imitación de la "mesa redonda".

-"Mesa de locos, diría más bien"- pensó divertida.

-Aka chan- el tipo ese de pelo largo (Miroku, al parecer) tomó asiento a su lado, dedicándole una sonrisa amable –Te ves bien en uniforme…-

-No eran tan amables hace un año, ¿Qué mosca les pico? ¿Acaso el infierno es un lugar tan horrible que obliga a las personas a cambiar de carácter?- les dedicó una mirada entre altanera y demoníaca. Era la primera vez que se encontraba con ellos después de su intento por utilizarla. Ahora debía estar alerta por descubrir el truco tras esa extraña conducta "amable".

-¡Es tan …. TERRORIFICA!- ese molesto tecladista… ¿¡Por qué debía mirarla con los ojos llenos de destellos!?

-Sabíamos que estarías hostil…- Miroku se encogió de hombros, suspirando.

-Así que decidimos demostrar nuestras lealtad y arrepentimiento – el bajista parecía sereno y maduro, pero sus manos temblaban.

-Sigo sin saber sus intenciones. Es muy sospechoso cómo se comportan. Quiero una prueba…- todos tragaron fuertemente, expectantes –Tú…- le dijo al guitarrista, quien dio un respingo –has algo por mí…- supo que él haría cualquier cosa que le pidiera. ¡Qué fácil era dejar salir su "Natsu" interior ese día! –quiero que le des algo a Reino - ¡Sí! ¡Lo había conseguido! ¡El pobre estaba pálido, como un muerto! Permitió que una cruel sonrisa surcara su rostro.

-De… de… ¿De qué se trata?... ¡Qué no sea algo malo! ¡Me maldecirá de por vida!-

-No estás en condiciones de protestar… si lo haces y los demás no intervienen, me daré por satisfecha. La confianza se gana y como sé que no tienen orgullo como músicos –hubo un leve murmullo de incomodidad –pondré a prueba su orgullo como hombres…- todos estaban atentos a ella (Reino dejó escapar un extraño sonido entre gemido y suspiro) –vamos, chico, ¡No tengo todo el día!-

-¡No me has dicho lo que tengo que hacer!-

-Ven, acércate…- como un manso cachorro, se colocó a su lado mientras le susurraba al oído. No era experto en disimular como lo afectaba su mandato. Lástima, no tenía escapatoria –Ahora, ve- con una palmadita en la espalda, lo alentó. Era como guiar a un preso por el "pasillo de la muerte", directo a la cámara de gas.

Con acopio de todo su valor, el joven se dirigió frente a su líder. Pasó algún tiempo (decidiendo como comenzar el primer movimiento). Hasta que…

-"Reino sama… tírate al suelo y ladra como un perro… haz "yip yip" mientras das una vuelta a la mesa o diles a los demás que lo hagan. Elige. PD: dale un beso al mensajero…"- un minuto de silencio y todos dejaron escapar un "¿¡EHHHH!?". La voz del pobre chico se quebró cómicamente. Parecía temeroso de su futuro -¡Dijo que si no la obedecía, mandaría a todos sus demonios a atacarme incluso después de mi muerte (en la cual colaboraría para que pareciera un accidente)!-

-¿Ese beso es para ti, akazukin chan?-

-No, simplemente estoy aburrida y quiero ver algo emocionante…- no esperaba que lo hiciera… no podría hacerlo (preferiría dejar que los demás se humillaran por él.). Sin embargo, Reino tomó por la manga a su compañero y le plantó un beso en los labios, dejándola por completo con la boca abierta (en forma de un gran trapecio) y luego… de cuclillas, con las manos apoyadas en suelo, obedeció todos y cada unos de sus mandatos. Actuó como un perro… para ella.

-¡Reino! ¿¡Estás loco!?- Miroku estaba terriblemente sonrojado y asustado, siguiéndolo con la vista mientras daba vueltas alrededor ante la estupefacta mirada de los demás comensales.

-¿Ves, Kyoko chan? Yo no tengo orgullo ni como profesional ni como hombre cuando se trata de alcanzar mis objetivos. Eso es algo que tienes que saber- recuperando su postura y asiento iniciales, junto sus manos en una clásica demostración de impaciencia –La verdad, es que nos han pedido cantar en un evento este catorce de febrero. Sucede que "Vie Ghoul" desea reinventar su estilo y mostrárselo a lo demás; sucede que en los conciertos es en donde uno aprovecha para hacer lo que comúnmente ni se piensa en los videos y para eso necesitamos una voz líder femenina que me acompañe y sucede que hemos decidido que seas tú quien colabore. Ya ves, ambos sacamos provecho: nosotros obtendremos popularidad mostrando un espectáculo impresionante y tú puedes demostrarle a Fuwa de que estás hecha. "Únete y vencerás", así es como funciona este mundo… ¿Asustada por la corrupción del medio?-

-No pienso ser la piedra de apoyo de nadie más - terminando el último trozo de pan, tomó la mochila y dispuso irse.

-Probablemente, seas tú quien nos utilice como piedra de apoyo-

-¿Qué beneficio obtendrías por semejante acto altruista? A ti no se te cae nada si no es que vas a conseguir mucho más-

-Mi satisfacción va más allá del campo profesional-

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?- Reino se limitó a clavar sus ojos en los de ella. No sabía porque cada vez que hacía algo como eso, una luz brillaba en sus pupilas obligando al iris violáceo, centellear. ¿Debería darle una oportunidad? –No me has dicho que planeas hacer… ¿Y qué evento es? Por si no lo sabías, tengo trabajo para ese día…la agencia dará una estúpida fiesta para ese estúpido día-

-¿Significa eso un sí?-

-Puede ser… -

-Tiene mucho que ver con tu agencia. Por el momento, seguiremos los ensayos en mi apartamento, pero esta vez, los chicos estarán presentes. Practicaremos mucho así que olvídate de hacer cualquier otra cosa en estos días-

-¿Ya no tengo que hacer "aquello"?- claro que se refería a los chocolates pero Miroku dirigía miradas de Reino a Kyoko, curioso de lo que ese "aquello" podría significar.

-No. Pero… si haces que Fuwa se quede con la boca abierta y bote lo que sea que tenga en las manos… tendrás que compensarme… (Soy el que te enseña a cantar, después de todo)-

-¡Ah!... sabía que había un sucio trato tras de todo… ya me parecía demasiado bonito para ser verdad. A ver… ¿Qué es lo que quieres?-

-Para reponer el trauma que me has causado por besar a otro chico… quiero que me des un beso- con una peligrosa mirada, le dio a entender que no aceptaría un no por respuesta.

-Eres un fastidio… -

-¿Eso es un sí?-

-Nos vemos… "Beagle"…-

-No has respondido…- pero ella ya iba a más de un metro de distancia. Despidiéndose con un despreocupado batir de manos; se perdió de vista, mientras tomaba un autobús y ya, cómoda en un asiento, tomó su móvil y marcó.

-Hola… dime… ¿Tienes faena ahorita? ¿Podemos encontrarnos? ¡De verdad quiero hablar contigo! Respóndeme cuando te desocupes, ¿nee?-

**************************************************

-Ara… ¡Es Kyoko chan!-

-Sí… mira… ¡Es ella! ¿Qué haces, Kyoko san? ¿Esperando a Tsuruga san?-

-Busco a Momose san-

Algunos de los miembros del staff la saludaban alegremente, asombrados de verla ahí pues no le tocaba filmar nada de "Mio"; aunque Momose san y los demás lo hacían a diario (más ahora que la relación entre "Mizuki" y "Katsuki" iba llegando al punto romántico que hacía gritar a todos los fans)

La verdad es que no quería tener que llegar hasta el set pero su "ex casera" había contestado su mensaje diciéndole sobre un ratito que le quedaba a la hora del almuerzo.

-¡Kyoko chan!- ahí venía la susodicha, corriendo hacía ella. Su reencuentro fue bastante emotivo: la rubia le dio un gran abrazo de oso, tan fuerte que casi la bota al suelo mientras algunos curiosos murmuraban divertidos por ver a "Mio" y "Mizuki" tan adorables -¡Te llamé tantas veces, pero no me contestabas!... creí … creí que estabas enojada conmigo…-

-¿Por qué habría de estarlo? ¿Por hacer cosas "hentai" en tu casa?... – sus palabras sacaron todos los colores de ese pálido rostro - ¡Vamos! ¿Crees que estoy estudiando para entrar en un convento? Sólo me hubiera gustado que me avisaras… mira que entrar como "Juan por su casa" casi botando la puerta… la que debe disculparse por eso, debería ser yo…- apenada, colocó una mano tras su cabeza, sonriendo afectadamente –por causar tanta incomodidad…-

-¡No tienes que hacerlo!... bueno… - Momose, muy abochornada, retorcía una y otra vez el faldón de la blusa llena de encajes que de seguro su personaje utilizaría para la siguiente escena – no era la primera vez que lo hacía… en realidad… desde hacía algunas semanas que salgo con él… y pues, aprovecho que no estás para … ya sabes…-

-No tienes porque darme explicaciones…-

-¡PERO DEBO HACERLO!- algunos voltearon a ver, alarmados por semejante grito -¿¡Tienes idea de lo culpable y asustada que estaba!? ¡Sabiéndote fuera y sin mucho dinero (porqué tu cartera quedó en el apartamento) y para colmo ese "baka" de Kijima san preocupándose de si le contabas a Tsuruga san… creo que le tiene miedo o algo así…-

-¿Por qué le tendría miedo? Quizá lo regañaría por andar de corruptor de menores-

-¡Qué mala eres, Kyoko! ¡Tengo dieciocho años!- con mucho cariño, Momose san daba golpecitos en la cabeza de su "contra parte". Por fin, ya calmada, le dirigió una suave mirada -¿Sabes? Kijima san es un mujeriego graduado…- bueno, eso lo sabía (más o menos) pero que ella lo dijera así como si nada… -por eso le tiene miedo al único que le reclama cuando se pasa de la raya… yo… yo… sé todas esas cosas y sin embargo, acepté salir con él…-

-Momose san… ¿Por qué… por qué estás llorando?- no lo esperaba… hacía poco hablaba con una expresión tan adorable y soñadora y de pronto, esa chica caía en un profundo pozo oscuro.

-"Te entiendo, hermana. Estás comenzando a sufrir lo que es estar con un hombre que no vale la pena… ¡Cómo quisiera prohibirte volver a ver a ese pobre diablo infeliz!"- sus demonios comenzaban a danzar a su alrededor.

Lastimosamente, no estaba en sus manos decidir por esa chica.

-¡Perdóname, Kyoko!... perdóname por ser tan débil… debo verme patética, ¿Nee?... nunca lo hubieras creído de mí, ¿Verdad?…-

-No soy nadie para criticarte pero, sí sabías todas esas cosas del fulano ese (Momose rió divertida por lo despectivo) ¿Por qué te involucraste con él?... tantos hombres…-

-Quizá… una es demasiado masoquista… por eso me daba vergüenza hablar contigo, Kyoko… ¡Eres tan fuerte! Todos lo dicen. Pasas mucho tiempo al lado de Tsuruga san y no te has enamorado de él (cómo a casi todas nos pasa) –

-Eso es porque yo jamás volveré a caer en una trampa tan sucia y repulsiva…-

-¡Kyoko! ¿¡Cómo puedes decir eso!?-

-No es algo que se pueda discutir en un lugar como este. Yo… venía a decirte que de aquí hasta el catorce me quedaré en casa de… un "amigo". Quisiera contarte todos los detalles pero se me hace muy largo y creo que ya se está acabando la hora del almuerzo…-

-¡No, para nada! El director Ogata nos dijo que comenzaríamos tarde (porque tenía una reunión) así que tenemos mucho tiempo… pero… quisiera almorzar (cómo decidí cambiar vestuario antes)… ¡Tengo hambre!- halándola de la muñeca, la guió por los pasillos que tan bien conocía. Quiso negarse pero eso significaría dar una razón y ello era muy molesto: no quería ver a Tsuruga san (Porqué si se enteraba que iba a pasar cuatro noches en la casa del que alguna vez la acosó como un psicópata… estaría muy decepcionado y enojado).

Mientras era recibida con saludos llenos de sorpresa, cabeceaba por si tenía que ocultarse (ya sea por el destello de unos lentes o por la oscura cabellera, características del peculiar dúo)

-Bien… cuéntame todo…- Momose, ávida de información, no dejaba de taladrarla con la mirada. En realidad, era un público genial por todas las divertidas caras de sorpresa según el momento, como una niña escuchando su cuento favorito -¡Eso… eso… ESO ES TAN GENIAL!- gracias a Dios que el comedor estaba lleno de ruido -¿Vas a cantar con "Vie Ghoul"? No sabía que podías cantar… ¿Por qué nunca me lo dijiste?-

-No me hagas pucheros, Momose san. La verdad, es que el "Beagle" me está enseñando…-

-¿Le dices "Beagle" al vocalista? ¿¡Es un mote cariñoso (algo así como "cachorrito")!?- ella no sabía que ese "cachorrito" es el mismo sabueso del infierno que la atormentara en Karuizawa.

-¿Por qué esa cara de pervertida?... ¡NO ES PARA NADA UN CALIFICATIVO CARIÑOSO! Yo sólo devuelvo lo que me dan… ese imbécil tiene una LARGA deuda moral conmigo… y él me dice Kyoko… ¡Perro igualado! Necesita que le den una lección… llamándola a una por su nombre con esa confianza tan desvergonzada…-bufaba como un toro a punto de atacar -¡Lo siento, Momose san! ¡Siempre me dejo llevar por la ira!-

-¡No hay problema! Eso es lo que me gusta de ti… ¡Siempre haces tan interesantes las conversaciones! Con esas caras y esos cambios de voz… ¡Pareces un personaje de "anime"!- no pudo evitar soltar la carcajada, nadie nunca había descrito su persona de esa manera y le parecía un calificativo "ambiguo": no sabía si era ofensivo o halagador. Sea como sea, viniendo de esa chica, era lo más dulce que podía existir.

-Momose san… eres una mujer muy especial…- la rubia se le quedó mirando como si tuviera las respuesta del mundo en el rostro y sus ojos brillaban intensamente.

-¿De verdad lo crees, Kyoko chan?-

-Debes estar harta que la gente te lo diga todos los días…-

-Esas palabras sólo tienen fuerza cuando alguien especial te las dice…- ¿Por qué ese día estaba tan sentimental? ¡Otra vez lloraba!

-Si cada vez que te lo diga te vas poner a soltar el llanto, no volveré a hacerlo jamás…-

-"Claro, ha de ser por estar recordando las falsas promesas de ese bastardo…"-

-¿¡EHH!?...¡Sí señora!- cerrando sus labios como un monedero, limpió sus lágrimas con una servilleta.

-Así me gusta… ¿Sabes? Hay otra cosa que me gustaría contarte…- dándole un toque trágico a la reunión (Más, todavía), tuvo que confesar lo inseguro de su destino ahora que sus padres postizos se marchaban tan lejos. Cómo esperaba, su "ex" casera saltó de inmediato a su rescate.

-¡Claro que puedes quedarte conmigo! ¡Todo lo que quieras!-

-Lamento ser tan molesta. Te prometo que cuando encuentre un trabajo a medio tiempo, buscaré mi propio apartamento. Con "huéspedes" en un tu casa, no hay privacidad…-

-No te preocupes por eso… además… ¿No te parece sumamente emocionante vivir con una amiga?-

-¡OH, CLARO QUE SI! ¡Siempre he querido vivir con un grupo de amigas, ya sabes: compartir la renta, hacer fiesta por el primer empleo, platicar hasta el amanecer!… ¡Cómo me gustaría que Moko san viviera conmigo! ¡Y Chiori chan!- y pasó buen rato hablando del tema (del cual podría hasta exponer una tesis) bajo la dulce mirada de su compañera y amiga; haciéndole preguntas y riéndose tan fuerte que avergonzarían hasta al más tolerante pero no importaba, porque era saludable dejar salir todas sus emociones de esa manera.

-¿Ya te vas?- alistando sus cosas, daba por terminada la agradable plática. Por lo menos por ese día.

-Bueno, sí. Tengo que ir al set de "Box R" (con mucho tiempo de sobra, pero eso me da chance para practicar mi "tarea") … cómo te digo hasta el catorce estaré terriblemente atareada…-

-¡Eso se oye tan emocionante! Cómo una aventura de agentes encubiertos… ¿Nos veremos mañana, nee? – Dirigiéndole una mirada llena de malicia, Momose san ladeó su cabeza sin desdibujar la sonrisa de sus labios –también es un día muy especial… No se te vaya a olvidar, ¿nee?-

-¿Cómo podría hacerlo? ¡Es cierto que soy distraída pero no es para tanto!- ¡De verdad! ¿Tan irresponsable se veía? Era imposible que se le pasará el final de "Dark Moon" –Bueno… nos veremos… ¡Realmente me lo he pasado genial contigo, Momose san! –

-Yo también… me has devuelto el buen humor… Kyoko chan…-

-Llámame como antes…-

-¿Eh?-

-Me decías "Kyoko"-

-Si no te molesta… puedes decirme "Itsumi"…- no hubo una respuesta inmediata, pero al final (con un tímido susurro)…

-Claro, Itsumi chan…-

-Kyoko, ¡Eres tan correcta! ¡Espera!- se detuvo a medio camino de salir por la puerta – Ahora que lo pienso, ¿Qué no se supone que deberías estar en clases?-

-Etto… me escapé…-

-¿¡TE ESCAPASTE!? … lo… ¿Lo hiciste por mí?-

-No, precisamente. Lo hice porque estaba harta de Mimori y sus tonterías. No me mal interpretes, me encanta la escuela. Pero hoy no me sentía con ganas de estar ahí. Después me reuní con ese engendro del infierno…-

-Pero… pudiste haber regresado…-

-¡Baka! ¡Dije que necesitaba hablar contigo!... Bueno… me voy…-

Si hubiera volteado a ver, se habría fijado en el enorme sonrojo que Momose Itsumi san se cargaba en ese momento. Aun habiendo desaparecido de su campo de visión, seguía con la vista clavada por donde su amiga salió corriendo.

-Nadie se ha escapado de clases para buscarme… nunca… y… tan… ¡Adorable! De una forma rara, es linda… creo- rió por su ocurrencia –Nos llamamos por nuestros nombres… -

-¿Esa era Kyoko chan, verdad?-

-"¡MIERDA!"- gritó mentalmente al ver quien estaba a su lado pero nunca creyó verlo de esa manera: agitado, despeinado y recuperando el aliento (como si hubiera corrido una maratón) –Ehmm… sí. Acaba de irse…-

-¡Lo sabía!... creí que la alcanzaría… tal vez este a tiempo de lograrla… ¿Estará en su casa esta noche?-

-Ehmmm… no –dudó por un momento en sí debería contarle, pero él siempre cuidaba su "kouhai" y Kyoko no se molestaría si le comentaba al respecto, ¿Nee? De seguro, él fue el primero en enterarse- Como sabes, los dueños del restaurante donde viven tendrán que vender la casa y marcharse a Okinawa por culpa de unos mafiosos –ante esto, Tsuruga Ren, sorprendido abrió desmesuradamente los ojos. Tal vez no sabía nada hasta el momento… quizá, ¿Había metido la pata? -Se quedará conmigo de ahora en adelante pero, hasta el catorce, la pasará con un amigo…-

-¿Con quién?- usó tanto hielo en esa voz grave que sintió como una estalactita atravesaba su corazón. ¿Tan metido estaba en "Katsuki"?

-"Beagle"… ¡Etto! Digo, Reino de "Vie Ghoul" (¿¡Sabías que eran tan buenos amigos!? ¡Ni me lo imaginaba! ¡Creí que sólo conocía a Fuwa san!)… ¿Sabes, Tsuruga kun? ¿La gran noticia?... ¡Se supone que es un secreto, pero como eres tan cercano a Kyoko no le molestará que te cuente!-

-¿Dijiste "Vie Ghoul"? – ese hombre estaba actuando tan extraño ¿Por qué no le daba la cara? La mitad superior de su rostro estaba ensombrecida… -¿Hasta el catorce?...-

-Sí… pero es por…- no entendía la razón de querer ACLARAR la situación más el actor no le dio tiempo y le mostro una expresión tan cruel y asesina que casi cae desmayada ahí mismo.

-¿Por qué se fue sin hablarme?...-

-¿Eh?-

-¿No preguntó por mí? ¿Por qué no me dijo que ya no tendría donde vivir?-

-Etto…- ¿¡POR QUE LE HACÍA ESAS PREGUNTAS A ELLA!? Era como un pichón enfrentando una serpiente…

-¡Muy bien todos, ya fue suficiente del descanso! ¡Todos al set!-

Dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio. No soportaría más esa pesada aura que comenzaba a tragársela (como un remolino tenebroso)

¡Qué terrorífico!

Pero…

-Lo siento, Momose san… ¿Nos vamos?- Tsuruga san sonrió de esa manera tan luminosa y refrescante que hacía babear a todo el que lo mirara.

-Hai…- caminando a su lado, dedicó todo el trayecto a admirar sus serenas facciones.

No… Tsuruga Ren NUNCA tendría esa expresión si no fuera para actuar.

******************************LME*******************************************

Caminaba seguro por los pasillos de Fuji TV, después de una larga entrevista de promoción. Shoko san estaba platicando con los anfitriones del programa (seguramente acordando alguna otra visita o simplemente felicitándolo por su gran talento) Deseaba que se apurara para ir a comer algo.

Esa noche iría a su apartamento (no llevaba ganas de ir al de Shoko) pensando con entusiasmo en cómo se daban algunos eventos interesantes: había recibido una invitación para una fiesta el catorce de febrero de nada más y nada menos que de "LME". Claro que primero tuvo que recibir una charla del presidente de su agencia (acérrima rival) llena de advertencias pues no podía rechazarla. Parecían tenerle miedo a Takarada Lory (aunque para él era sólo un viejo loco estrafalario… cualquiera que contratara a Kyoko (Y considerarla su favorita) debía faltarle un tornillo)

-Que trágica coincidencia…-

-¡TU!- fuego salió por sus fosas nasales al ver a ese desgraciado parado frente a él. Iba solo (sin ningún otro de esos "beagles" siguiéndolo) -¿¡Qué haces aquí, maldito "beagle"!?-

-Sólo permito que KYOKO me llame de esa manera…-

-¡No la llames por su nombre! ¡No tienes derecho a tratarla tan familiarmente!-

-¿Tanto miedo tienes que me llevé el frágil lugar que ocupas en su corazón?- no quería demostrar lo mucho que lo afectaban sus palabras porque era el mayor de sus temores –el "lobo" se come a "caperucita", Fuwa. Pero el "cazador"… es uno muy eficiente…-

-¿¡Qué tonterías son esas!? ¡Dijiste lo mismo en ese programa! ¿¡Cuales son tus intenciones!? ¡No creas que se me escapó como la tocabas en ese video!… ¿Esa es la nueva imagen que quieres crear? ¿Alguna especie de vampiro depravado?-

-Ella me entiende, ¿Y qué te importa si puse una mano sobre ella?-

-¡Ella no te PERTENECE, por eso!-

-Tampoco a ti… no es de nadie. Es libre…-

-¡ES MÍA!- dejándose llevar por una rabia irracional que no sabía a que atribuir, tomó al tipo ese por las solapas del suave abrigo de terciopelo púrpura. ¿¡Cómo se atrevía a tratar de quitarle lo que era suyo por derecho!?- ¡No te atrevas a ponerle tus sucias manos encima otra vez!

-No me asustas, Fuwa… el único que puede ejercer alguna presión sobre mí, es el "cazador"…-

-¿Eh?-

-¿Creías acaso que TU eras a quien llamaba de esa manera?- cruelmente, sonrió de lado, burlándose sin ningún reparo.

-¡Estás loco! Y entonces, ¿Quién se supone que soy yo en tus absurdas fantasías?- por medio minuto, esos inexpresivos ojos violetas se clavaron en los suyos. ¿No pensaba responderle?

-Eres la "abuela"…-

-¡ MALDITO ENFERMO!- decidió mejor soltarlo, no fuera a ser que le dieran ganas de molerlo a golpes.

-Lo sé. Pero eso no quita que la "relación" entre ella y yo mejorara considerablemente. Para serte sincero, creo que voy a "llevármela"… -

-¡Ja! ¡Estás alucinando! ¡Ella jamás te haría caso! ¡No significas nada para ella! ¡La única persona que ocupa sus pensamientos s…!-

-Es Tsuruga Ren-

-¿Cómo dijiste?-

-"Senpai esto", "Senpai aquello"… eso es lo que siempre dice… (También menciona a una "Moko san", incluso con un desmedido entusiasmo que raya en el amor obsesivo… cómo envidio a esa persona)… nunca menciona tu nombre más que para odiarte con todas sus fuerzas (maldito mediocre con suerte)… olvídate de ella, Fuwa. Jamás estarás a su nivel…-

-¿¡Tú también!? ¿¡Qué es lo que le ven a esa fea!? ¡ES SOLO UNA MUJER ORDINARIA! ¡Una mujer PLANA, sin atractivo físico, sin carisma y sin encanto!-

-Entonces, ¿Por qué reacciones de esa manera?-

-¿¡Qué!?-

-¿Por qué te molesta que Tsuruga Ren y yo estemos interesados en esa mujer que no significa nada para ti? Búscate alguien que satisfaga todas tus expectativas y deja que los demás nos acerquemos a tu "amiga"… porque eso era ella para ti, ¿Verdad? Sólo una amiga. No tienes ninguna razón para celarla…- había tanto sarcasmo en sus palabras que creyó ver acido en cada una de ellas. ¿Quería saber porque lo hacía?

-Ella es de mi propiedad…- altivo, observó como Reino abría desmesuradamente los ojos –Tengo todo el derecho de hacer con ella lo que me plazca. Nunca dejaré que ningún bastardo tome lo que me pertenece…-

-Ella no es una sirvienta…-

-Eso es lo que crees. Para mí, ella nunca dejará de serlo- calculando que pronto sería alcanzado por Shoko san (quien parecía alterarse mucho al verlo junto a "Vie Ghoul"), dispuso retomar su camino, lleno de enfermizo orgullo por restregarle en su perruna cara a ese idiota el hecho de ser el único ser viviente con derechos sobre Kyoko. La venganza era tan dulce…

-Tienes un problema, Fuwa- a pocos pasos de doblar por la esquina del pasillo, la impasible voz de su antagonista lo detuvo en seco – Y si no superas eso, no podrás siquiera tocarla. Acéptalo de una vez: ella es un espíritu libre, indomable. Su talento, Fuwa… si supieras lo que es capaz de hacer, no te atreverías a decir que es una mujer ordinaria. No hay palabra que la describa menos… ella está destinada a ser una "reina". Y como toda "reina", sólo un "rey" puede estar a su lado (Y me esforzaré al máximo para ostentar ese título). Te lo dije en "Karuizawa": ella estará más allá de tu alcance, miserable "príncipe"; tú, si que eres lo más corriente que he podido conocer- había grandes rasgos de reto y desprecio en su mirada. Nunca… nunca en lo que llevaba de conocer a ese cantante, le había visto una expresión tan determinada.

¿Por qué? ¿Qué tenía Kyoko que hacía que dos hombres que no darían ni un vistazo a una criatura común y corriente, la defendieran y disputaran su corazón (si es que aún tenía) con tantas energías?

Su caso era diferente. Él simplemente se limitaba a encargarse de que nadie indigno se atreviera a tocar lo que por tantos años había sido guardado para su bienestar. No era su culpa que este mundo estuviera lleno de seres patéticos que no recibieran su aprobación. No lo soportaba, jamás perdonaría que OTROS se fijaran en ELLA. La sola idea… el sólo pensar en verla toda amorosa, haciendo chocolates y sonriendo luminosamente para alguien que no fuera él… su aura cambiaba drásticamente… se estaba convirtiendo en un demonio.

-¡Vaya!...quién diría que Fuwa Sho podría hacer una cara tan horrible… casi digna de un "oni". Muy interesante; sin embargo, no me importa nada de lo tuyo. Le daré a Kyoko tus saludos. Hasta pronto…- antes de que pudiera escapar, lo sujetó por el borde del abrigo tensándolo con tanta fuerza que por poco y rasga la tela -¿Se te ofrece algo más, "Sho chan"?- ¡Cómo odiaba esa voz!

-¿Cómo que le darás mis saludos? ¿¡Qué te has creído!?-

-Es porque pasaremos juntos la noche…-

-Mentira… ¡ESO ES MENTIRA!-

-Ella ha estado frecuentando mi apartamento… incluso va a prepararme la cena…-

No… no podía ser verdad… ¡Mogami Kyoko jamás haría algo como eso! Eso era caer bajo… ¡PEOR QUE CUALQUIER COSA!

-Mira… aquí está la prueba…- sacando algo de su bolsillo, descubrió que se trataba de un móvil. Buscando los mensajes de texto, encontró uno que claramente estaba escrito por la actriz- "Beagle, estaré en tu casa como a las ocho y media (debo ir a la agencia después de mi último trabajo) Hablé con Momose san… ¡Estoy tan feliz! XD.... bueno, tú no conoces de esas cosas, eres un demonio del inframundo…TT!... como sea… tendrás que esperar la cena hasta entonces… espero que tu casa no tenga alguna puerta secreta que dé a un mundo alterno lleno de horribles pesadillas (los chicos de "Bridge" estaban hablando sobre algo al respecto… creo que era un juego… me dio curiosidad. Le pediré a un fanático de los juegos en "Box R" que me lo preste. Seguro lo tiene) ¡Me siento tan aliviada de no hacerte chocolates!… pero creo que haré algunos para las personas con las que estoy en deuda y muy agradecida *sonrisa luminosa* ¡Se me había olvidado la otra función del día de San Valentín! ¡También es el día de la amistad!… uhmmm… pienso en Moko san (¡Mi hermosa, adorada y maravillosa Moko san….KYAAA!), a "okami san y el jefe (espero que sigan aquí para el catorce (=( ) y Tsuruga san, por supuesto… … ¿¡POR QUE DEMONIOS TE ESTOY ESCRIBIENDO ESTAS COSAS!? ¡DIOSES! Mira, el punto es que me esperes… no quiero que vengas a traerme… cuando Momose san vio la última vez el carro que andabas… ¡CREYO QUE ME TRAÍAN MUERTA!... TT!... hay nos vemos luego… PD: por si no sabes quién manda esto, no te lo diré (utiliza tus poderes de sabueso infernal)" … al parecer cree que tengo alguna clase de súper poder…(en realidad es una habilidad espiritual) … sí, a ella no le gusta viajar en mi auto ¿Y qué es eso de la puerta a un mundo de pesadillas? Me ha dejado con la curiosidad-

Eso… no podía estar pasando (no había duda de que el mensaje era de ella… incluso había un toque de histeria tan característico en una parte)… pero lo que más le dolía era que no lo mencionara entre las personas a las que le daría regalos. Durante años, había recibido sus chocolates y ahora… ¿Pensaba ignorarlo? Incluso mencionaba a ese engreído de Ren… ¿Y él?...

-"Y Reino… Reino iba a recibir chocolates (aunque ya no, por lo visto)… ¡LOS CHOCOLATES QUE DEBERÍAN SER MIOS! Y esa mujer… ¿¡A que rayos está jugando!? ¡Saliendo con el cretino que la acosaba y la asustaba tanto que no podía mover siquiera un musculo!... ¡MALDITA KYOKO!"-

-¡SHO CHAN!- pobre de Shoko san… Siempre tenía la mala suerte de encontrar al cantante en sus arrebatos de cólera. Reino por su parte, se escabulló por las sombras, dejando a la mánager con una fiera deseosa de sangre.

-"¡ESTA ME LA PAGAS, MOGAMI KYOKO! ¡JAMAS TE PERDONARE!"-

**************************************LME**************************************

Ese día había pasado tan largo.

Las piernas le pesaban horrores y la cabeza punzaba dolorosamente, como a punto de reventar. Necesitaba sentarse un rato o caería desmayada.

-Quiero un té helado…- fue un pedido a la nada porque no había nadie más ahí, sólo ella y la enorme bodega donde cambiaba sus atuendos – aún me duelen los oídos…- y es que el presidente de su agencia no se tomaba muy a broma el desaparecer de la escuela sin razones aparentes.

-"¡No quiero volver a recibir otra llamada del director diciéndome que te has escapado! ¿¡Está claro!?"- le hubiera gustado mucho ver su expresión cuando le contestó del porqué de su arrebato.

-"Necesitaba respirar tranquila"- fue su respuesta. Pero más sorprendida estaba ella por ese extraño comportamiento del día. En una situación normal, jamás se le hubiera ocurrido responder de esa manera (mucho menos quebrantar las reglas, era una persona correcta y responsable de naturaleza) pero últimamente su vida daba giros que superaban los trescientos sesenta grados.

-Al mal paso, darle prisa…- levantándose de la incómoda silla, dejó el disfraz de "Bo" bien guardado, dedicándole unos segundos sólo a mirarlo críticamente –"Me pregunto si Tsuruga san jamás me perdonaría si se entera de lo que ando haciendo con el "Beagle"… probablemente me desprecie para toda la vida…"- suspiró como si llevara un enorme peso sobre los hombros –"Bueno, cuando vea el resultado…"- pero no creía que con eso lograra calmar la ira de su senpai. Por eso trataba de evitarlo a toda costa: sí la veía, notaría de inmediato su extraño comportamiento y cuando le hiciera preguntas al respecto… no podría mentirle. Él se mostró sumamente preocupado y enojado cuando Reino le hiciera la vida imposible en Karuizawa y ahora resulta que la "victima" se junta a escondidas con él y su banda… -"No. Definitivamente me odiaría. Debo impedir que me haga preguntas. Mañana es la filmación y será un día muy ajetreado, dudo que pueda alcanzarme para cuestionarme…"-.

-"ESA ES UNA EXCUSA, KYOKO SAMA. HAY OTRA RAZON POR LA QUE NO QUIERES NI MIRARLO A LOS OJOS. Y SABES A QUE ME REFIERO"- un pequeño demonio giraba a su alrededor como un bizarro cometa, puyándola con provocativas palabras.

-¡No! ¡No es nada!...-

-¡Mientes!-

-¡CLARO QUE NO! ¿¡Qué no se supone que debes apoyarme!?-

-"No soy un demonio ordinario"- murmuró gravemente esa extraña criatura. Ahora que lo miraba bien, era un poco diferente a sus demonios de venganza: su color purpureo y la sesgada forma de sus ojos le diferenciaba.

-"Creo que pronto moriré… ver esta clase de fenómenos… el "Beagle" estaría encantado"… ¿Quién eres?...- pero su "producto espiritual" no respondió –cada día estoy peor de la cabeza… en cualquier momento me mandarán al psiquiátrico… sólo espero que sea después de mi gran venganza contra ese cretino miserable que se llevó años de mi juventud- los demonios restantes asomaron sus cabezas ante la mención del "nombre prohibido".

Había algo de verdad en lo que su conciencia le decía: tenía una fuerte razón para no querer encontrarse con su sempai (incluso antes de tomar la decisión más alocada de la temporada) y eso era no entender el motivo que hacía a su corazón vibrar como un cascabel.

Y todo desencadenado por un maldito beso que ni siquiera fue "real".

Esa era una de las cosas que había preguntado a Momose san esa mañana.

"-Momose san…- la rubia le prestó toda su atención mientras llevaba un bocado de sashimi a su boca –Sí alguien HIPOTETICAMENTE hablando, te da un beso pero es parte de una actuación… ¿No cuenta como un beso real, nee?-

-Uhmm… bueno, técnicamente no…-

-¿¡Aunque el hombre en cuestión, tenga una novia por ahí de la que esta perdidamente enamorado pero no puede confesarle sus sentimientos para no lastimarla por "X, Y , Z" razones!?-

-¿Eh? ¿Qué tiene eso que ver?- Momose san echó para atrás el asiento ante los gritos y el exagerado acercamiento del rostro frente a ella. El brillo maniático de esos ojos la asustaba como nada en el mundo -¿Fue una actuación, no? No hay de qué preocuparse…- pero al ver que no había un cambio favorable, lanzó la pregunta más importante –Kyoko chan, ¿Estás hablando "hipotéticamente" de tu primer beso?-

-¡EH! ¿¡COMO PUEDES PENSAR QUE SOY YO!? –su reacción era tan obvia que cualquiera se daría cuenta que no se refería a una tercera persona… -Esta bien… si. Regresando al tema, ¿Eso importa? ¿¡Por qué haces esa cara!? ¿¡Eres un pez!? Mira… esas cosas no tienen importancia: el primer beso, la primera cita… todo eso no son más que estereotipos creados para vender películas, mangas y tarjetas postales-

-Tienes una idea muy negativa sobre el amor, ¿verdad? No sé qué terrible experiencia hayas pasado en tu vida, pero déjame decirte que el primer beso de una chica siempre es importante- esa afirmación dejó sin argumentos a "Mío sama" –En este medio, muchos reciben su primer beso de una actriz o actor. No significa la gran cosa pero sea como sea, siempre recordarás quien te lo dio. Puede que incluso te llegue a gustar (inconscientemente, claro) o puedes olvidarlo… por ejemplo: yo… recibí mi primer beso de Tsuruga san…- Momose san se sonrojó fuertemente, ocultando su rostro lo más posible de su vista –Fue… también el primer beso de "Mizuki". Por eso me sentí tan plena en esa escena, me refiero a que los sentimientos de "ambas" estuvieron perfectamente coordinados-

-¿Gustar?... ¿Gustarme el beso o quién lo dio?-

-Ambas, claro… ¿Fue un actor? ¿¡Me cuentas!?-

-¡Mierda! ¿¡No es una regla universal, verdad!?-

-¡Kyoko chan! ¿¡Por qué tu cara parece la de un "oni" sumamente peligroso!?-"

Logró calmar a su amiga pero ella había quedado hecha polvo (literalmente hablando)

-"Te puede llegar a gustar"- esa frase daba vueltas en su cabeza.

No. Era imposible que eso le pasara a ella. Jamás sucedería algo como eso en su caso.

-"Yo… recibí mi primer beso de Tsuruga san"- no supo a ciencia cierta, porque una punzada dolorosa adormecía su pecho – "Me pregunto cuantas chicas podrían decir lo mismo"- la idea de haber sido "una más en la lista" se mostraba ante ella como un anuncio en neón.

Sabía que él había hecho cientos de escenas de ese tipo, con muchas actrices… lo sabía… y sin embargo, la caústica decepción quemaba todo a su paso, comenzando por su garganta.

-"¿¡QUE RAYOS SUCEDE CONMIGO!? ¿¡POR QUE NO PUEDO OLVIDAR UN MISERABLE BESO QUE NO SIGNIFICA ABSOLUTAMENTE NADA!?"- frustrada, se lanzó al suelo, rodando por él como un tronco (cada vez se volvía más frecuente). Pasó toda la madrugada convenciéndose y encajando la lógica en todos sus trágicos pensamientos, pero no daba resultado –"¡Es como si el "Dios de la muerte" me estuviera probando!"- …

Y, mágicamente, todo tuvo sentido.

¡Claro, no podía existir otra explicación!

-"¡Es tan obvio ahora! Ahora entiendo… en efecto… ¡Era la primera vez que me besaban! Eso crea predisposiciones. Sí, eso es. No es que me guste Tsuruga san, ¡Fui atrapada por su interpretación de "Katsuki" (Otra vez)! ¡Era una prueba! ¡Tsuruga san me puso una prueba para ver cómo eran mis reacciones e improvisación! (¿Por qué otra razón diría los diálogos de "Dark Moon"?) ¡Dios! ¡Ese hombre es un peligro cuando se mete en un personaje!"- más aliviada, quedó tendida como un sacrificio sobre la fría cerámica del piso, mirando al techo- Por poco y caigo totalmente en la trampa. Creo… que le debo una disculpa a senpai: imaginarme que lo hacía en serio es una ofensa. Bueno, si debo disculparme, lo haré después del catorce…- el peso sobre sus hombros cedió finalmente, relajándola.

En ese mismo instante, sonó el móvil. Era una llamada del "sensei".

-¿Qué quieres?-

-"Eres tan amable. Te hablo para decirte que te espero fuera de tu agencia"-

-¡TE DIJE QUE NO QUERIA QUE ME FUERAS A BUSCAR! ¡Ese carro tuyo llama tanto la atención…! Además, ¿¡Quién te autorizó que me buscaras!?-

-"Las calles de Tokyo son peligrosas, recuérdalo. Y no te preocupes, lo he dejado escondido…"-

-¿¡COMO ESCONDES UN AUTO ASÍ!? ... ¡Ah, tan molesto!... está bien, espérame ahí-

-Como usted diga, señorita…- podía imaginárselo con una sonrisa torcida, burlándose de lo enfadada que estaba.

-¡Maldito "Beagle"!-

Tomó sus cosas y apagó la luz, llena de pensamientos nefastos.

********************************************************

-Que puntual-

-¡Cállate! Eso es porque mi senpai es el "rey de la puntualidad" (los regaños que me ha dado por llegar tarde en las primeras veces jamás se borrarán de mi mente)- a toda prisa para no ser vista, se introdujo en el asiento del copiloto, cerrando la puerta con algo de fuerza –Vámonos, pues. Recuerda que hay que pasar por la tienda de conveniencia para conseguir los ingredientes de la cena… ¿Qué te gustaría?-

-Creí que tú lo decidirías…-

-Quiero darte la opción de elegir. Pero no te aflijas, sea lo que sea, le echaré algo de veneno (para un demonio del inframundo, debe ser como un aderezo) Aún no te perdono lo que dijiste de Tsuruga san- con un rápido vistazo, le indicó que era capaz de hacerlo. Por un momento, dejó que su vista se perdiera en el resplandor de las luces nocturnas en el cabello plateado de ese cantante –Bueno, nunca he creído que utilizar la comida de esa forma sea muy inteligente (sería un desperdicio) En fin. Asegúrate que sea abundante… con todas esas bocas que alimentar…- cualquiera que la oyera, creería que era una especie de madre soltera llena de hijos (de cachorros, quizá).

-No… sólo cocina para nosotros dos…-

-¿Eh? ¿Piensas matar de hambre a tus compañeros?-

-Me sacrifiqué por ellos esta mañana. Si quieren satisfacer sus necesidades básicas, deberán hacerlo por sí mismos. Los gastos alimenticios no corren por mi cuenta-

-Ara, ¡Qué tacaño! Creí que los "Beagles" eran una manada unida…-

-¿Quieres dejar de llamarnos de esa manera?-

-No. Me gusta usar ese nombre-

-Quiero curry con arroz…-

-¿De verdad? ¿Seguro?-

-Hai…-

No dijeron nada más, ni siquiera cuando llegaron a la tienda y compraron lo necesario (Reino llevaba el mismo "disfraz" de la mañana así que no se notaba tanto) Inquietaba la facilidad con la que caminaba a su lado y por un momento recordó a Shotaro, antes de rechazarla como una peste; cuando andaban juntos por la ciudad, viendo escaparates, haciéndose compañía.

Ella era el vivo ejemplo de que hasta lo imposible es posible.

-Kyoko- instintivamente, atendió a su llamado. Él manejaba, con la vista fija en la calle. ¿Cuándo habría recibido su licencia? -¿Por qué odias tanto a Fuwa?-

-Eso es algo que no te importa-

-Siempre te enojas cuando alguien quiere sacar el tema. Aunque a simple vista, pareciera que fueron pareja…-

-¡EL Y YO JAMAS SERIAMOS ALGO TAN VERGONZOSO!- lo sabía. La gente siempre curioseaba sobre su relación con ese bastardo. ¿Por qué todos concluían que habían sido novios o algo semejante?

-Supongo que tienes razón. No podría imaginarte casada con él, criando sus hijos…- una terrorífica atmosfera comenzó a cubrirlos; destellos de "odio" explotaban alrededor de la cabina. Eso… eso… ¡JAMAS TENDRIA HIJOS! ¡DE NADIE! ¡Sólo pensarlo le revolvía el estomago. Mucho más si estaban hablando de Sho! –Quiero darte algo…-

-¿Por qué habrías de darme algo?- no le respondió. Cuando llegaron al estacionamiento del edificio y subieron por el ascensor, se preguntó si habría olvidado lo que iba a decirle.

Antes de abrir la puerta del apartamento, Reino deposito en sus manos una pequeña cajita negra.

-Tómalo-

-¿Qué es?-

-Ábrelo. Es por "adelantado"-

-¿Adelantado?, ¿De qué?-

-Descúbrelo por ti misma…-

-No puedo aceptar regalos así como así… ¿Qué estás tramando?- era natural desconfiar. Dudaba de cada palabra que salía de su boca, aunque sus ojos brillaran misteriosamente –Esta bien. Tomaré esto como un pago extra de tu deuda moral- con delicadeza, abrió el estuche que contenía nada más y nada menos que una cadena de plata con una llave como dije; tenía la forma de una calavera ricamente adornada –No puedo aceptarlo. Se ve que es algo caro… no es correcto…-

-Por favor, no lo rechaces- Reino tomó sus manos entre las suyas, cerrándolas para evitar que devolviera el regalo. El contacto era frío pero firme –Quédatelo…-

-¿Qué significa?-

-Algún día lo entenderás. Sólo prométeme que no te la quitarás hasta que creas que es el momento de hacerlo…- no entendía nada, pero hizo lo que pidió. Ahora llevaba dos collares al cuello.

-Supongo que… gracias…¿Qué? ¿Por qué te quedas como imbécil?-

-Es la primera vez que me das las gracias…-

-¡Es porque nunca has hecho algo para merecerlo! ¿¡Tienes antimateria en el cerebro!?... ¡No te rías!- pero era tarde. El cantante se desternillaba de risa; sus ojos estaban anegados en lágrimas y las mejillas se sonrojaron.

Se veía como un chico cualquiera de su edad.

¿Estaría fingiendo? ¿Sería otra de sus tretas?

-Eres interesante, Kyoko. Eres mi brisa nocturna…- ¿Por qué ese hombre debía hablar tan extraño? Siempre utilizaba metáforas y para colmo, las acompañaba con esa mirada fija y analítica. Su rostro estaba cada vez más cerca… ¿Alucinaba? Incluso podía ver el largo de sus pestañas y descubrió un lunar justo bajó su ojo derecho ¿Era falso? Curiosa, llevó una de sus manos para constatarlo. Sí, era de verdad.

-Dicen que quienes tienen un lunar bajo el ojo, están destinados a llorar por amor toda su vida…-

-Entonces, necesito una brisa que seque mis lágrimas…-

-¿Eh?- otra vez con esas palabras raras… ¿Era su naturaleza ser tan místico hasta para hablar?

-¡NEE! ¡REINO! ¡OIGAN TODOS: REINO Y AKA CHAN YA ESTAN AQUÍ!- la puerta fue abierta de improviso y el guitarrista de la banda saltó a recibirlos con un fortísimo grito -¡Hey! ¡Traen la cena!... ¡Comida casera! ¡Tengo años de no comer algo así!-

-Por favor, cálmate. No sabes si es para ti…- Miroku surgió de entre las sombras del apartamento. El largo cabello rubio semi amarrado con una coleta le daba un aire sumamente femenino (debía aceptar que se veía tan lindo como una chica, ¿Sería pariente de Momose san? Le encontraba ese parecido…)

Reino gruño a su lado. Parecía a punto de cometer una masacre.

-Entre más rápido comencemos con el ensayo, mejor. Pero antes, hay que comer…- tomando control de la situación, se introdujo en el apartamento, haciendo a un lado a los que le estorbaban -¿Qué creen que hacen? ¿No pensaran que voy a cocinarles mientras están cómodamente sentados, nee? ¡Van a ayudarme a cocinar! ¡Todos, que es para ahora!-

Hubo algunos gruñidos perezosos pero obedecieron, arrastrando los píes como lozas.

Sí, era experta en manejar "animales salvajes".

**********************************LME*********************************************

"-¡CORN! ¡CORN! ¡NO TE VAYAS!- una pequeña niña de cabellos negros lloraba desconsolada mientras el agua fluía tras ella. Las aves cantaban en ese bosque donde nadie se aventuraba. Sólo ellos dos. Uno frente al otro.

Estaba triste, porque ella había sido muy buena con él y le mostró que aún existían personas con buena voluntad en el mundo. Pero tenía que dejarla. Sentía que ella moriría si la tocaba demasiado como una flor que se marchita. ¿Por qué alguien como ella se preocupaba por él? No lo merecía y sin embargo, descaradamente, aceptaba todo el afecto que ella ofrecía tan libremente y sin ningún reparo.

-¡Corn!- no podía soportar ver a una niña con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, mucho menos a Kyoko. Lloraba por él. Era una atención y sentimientos dirigidos sólo a él. Todo el tiempo, las demás personas lo trataban amablemente porque eso agradaría a su padre o los ayudaría a estar cerca del famoso Kuu. A nadie le importaba los sentimientos de "Kuon". Pero ahí, estaba una persona que sólo estaba interesada en él. No existían intenciones para terceros.

-Hay una forma… un hechizo para hacer que no nos olvidemos uno del otro…-

-¿De verdad? ¿¡Cuál!?-

-Acércate…- y sabía que le obedecería, porque ella tenía una fe abrumadora sobre él. Jamás dudaría de su palabra y esa sensación, lo hacía sentir poderoso, a pesar de ser sólo un niño de diez años. Cuando juntó sus labios con los de ella, le pareció sentir escalofríos en el estomago y al mismo tiempo, un sabor dulce le impregno el paladar; como un algodón de azúcar que se come con las manos, lastimosamente, duró sólo cinco segundos.

Cuando se separaron y la miro toda sonrojada, se preguntó seriamente si no era ilegal haber hecho eso o si había manchado su pureza con esa aberrante acción.

-¿De verdad nunca olvidaré a "Corn" con esto?-

-Sí, nunca me olvidarás…-

Kyoko sonrió luminosamente, acunando la piedra azul que tanto amaba y que siempre llevaría cerca y en quien confiaría, al igual que con él.

Lástima que su magia, años después. No hubiera hecho posible que lo reconociera.

Kyoko recordaba a "Corn" pero olvidó ese "pequeño" instante en el tiempo… ese recuerdo del primer beso que habían compartido juntos."

¡Qué tontería! Recordar esas cosas cuando estaba… ¿Cómo decirlo?....

FURIOSAMENTE CONFUNDIDO.

¿Qué razones…? ¿Qué pasaba por la mente de esa chica? ¿¡QUE!? Por más que se hiciera la misma pregunta, la respuesta no lo satisfacía (la conocía demasiado bien y sabía qué clase de locuras podía llegar a maquinar)

-"Me duele la cabeza"- ¿Cómo los eventos de un día antes podían crear tantos estragos en el futuro? Hoy era su cumpleaños, había recibido miles de obsequios y aún así, no estaba para nada feliz; agradecido, sí, pero no era lo que más deseaba.

Ayer…

Kyoko intentó irse sin avisar mientras terminaba de arreglarse para el trabajo. Indiferente de lo desaliñado de su aspecto, salió del cuarto con la camisa a medio poner, descalzo y sin peinarse.

-"¿Te vas? ¿Por qué no me esperas? Estaré listo en un segundo"- era mucho decir, tardaría por lo menos quince minutos más.

-"¡Ah! No… no quiero ser una molestia… lo mejor es que me vaya solita. Tengo mucho que hacer y entre más rápido comience, mucho que mejor"- con una risa bastante psicópata, la actriz evitaba por todos los medios mirarlo a los ojos. ¿Qué le pasaba? Creía que la "escena del beso" había pasado en buenos términos gracias a la extraña idiosincrasia de ella por creer que toda muestra de afecto por su parte era una simple actuación. Debía culparse a sí mismo también por dejar salir ese maldito dialogo en un momento tan inoportuno (aunque en el fondo sentía que había salvado su vida)

-Es muy temprano aún… ¿Qué te cuesta esperarme un poco?-

-¡NO!- inmediatamente, tapó su boca con las manos, arrepentida por el excesivo arrebato –No se preocupe por eso… yo… tengo mucho que hacer…- con prisas y un exagerado nerviosismo, abrió la puerta –Nos vemos, Tsuruga san…- con un portazo, lo dejó con la palabra en la boca.

-¡Hay que ver…!- murmuró mal humorado. Era una situación bastante bizarra, a su forma de verlo, él era como esas personas que pasan una noche de pasión con algún amante y a la mañana siguiente, ha desaparecido o sí lo ven partir, solamente dice "te llamaré"–Dudo mucho que pueda ser peor-.

La noche pasada, había sido el momento más emocionante de toda su vida: el corazón trataba por todos los medios de salirse por su boca y tuvo que utilizar un esfuerzo sobre humano por mantener quietas las manos (Había olvidado por completo el cómo reaccionaría si la veía de nuevo después del "accidente". EN realidad, olvidó el asunto por completo desde el momento que la vio)

La besó.

A Mogami Kyoko.

¿Podía existir momento más sublime que ese?

Estaba eufórico y nervioso (esperaba una reacción negativa) Lastimosamente, ella creía que era sólo una actuación por tanto, no contaba como un "beso real". Incluso tuvo la osadía de compararlo con los demás besos que diera en sus interpretaciones (Y sin saberlo, con todas las novias que había tenido)… ¿¡Cómo podía siquiera asemejarlos!? Hablar de él, como si no pudiera diferenciar una situación de otra… como si fuera un asqueroso Casanova que sólo juega con las mujeres…

¡Claro que no pasaría enamorado (Para empezar, nunca lo había estado)! ¡Ninguna de las mujeres a las que había besado en su vida significaban lo mismo que Kyoko!

-"Una actuación no es más que eso. Ser distante para no ser lastimado"- eran sus lema; sin embargo, la mujer que más deseaba lo tomara en serio, se dignaba en simplificar sus acciones como un juego o una "práctica" extra de las clases de actuación -¿Qué más puedo hacer? ¡Quiero que me note… pero no quiero asustarla!- parecían lejanos aquellos días en que su dilema "Nunca te dejes atrapar por mí" era el pan de cada día -Quien diría que llegaría a arrepentirme de mis propias palabras…- porque ahora, deseaba más que nada, "capturar" su corazón.

Por más que lo intentaba, nunca lograba transmitirle sus sentimientos a Kyoko.

-¿Qué estoy haciendo mal? ¿¡Qué hice mal para que se la pase evitándome todo el día!?-

Había escuchado que ella estaba en el set de "Dark Moon".

Su corazón saltó emocionado, pensado que llegaba a buscarlo. Estaba reunido con el director Ogata, por eso, nada más terminar, pegó la carrera de su vida para alcanzarla. Lastimosamente, no era él su objetivo y se marchó sin siquiera saludarlo o preguntar por él.

Odió a Momose san por haber recibido a Kyoko y almorzar con ella.

Pero más odiaba a ese bastardo de "Vie Ghoul".

-"Maldito Reino…"- en su mente, imaginaba las torturas más crueles y sádicas para ese sujeto. Consideró seriamente sí "B.J" se apoderaba demasiado de su persona o si estaba siendo demasiado posesivo con la actriz.

Pero, ¿Quién no reaccionaría así al saber que la persona que te gusta va a quedarse en la casa de otro chico durante cuatro noches (según Momose san)? También estaba dolido, porque su compañera femenina fue informada antes que él sobre el trágico destino de los tutores de Kyoko y de su dilema para buscar un hogar; tampoco del famoso evento. No supo que era (no le interesaba que se lo contaran terceros ni mucho menos si tenía que ver Reino)

No podía desquitarse con nadie. Eso no era algo que "Tsuruga Ren" haría. Aunque eso no impidió que algo de su verdadera naturaleza se le escapara frente a Momose san.

Ayer fue un día terrible.

-Ren, ¿Hay algo que te moleste?-

-No. Nada en particular. ¿Por qué preguntas, Yashiro san?- debía sonreír despreocupadamente para no despertar la curiosidad de su mánager. Sería molesto tenerlo encima, manifestando a grandes voces sobre el inminente rechazo hacia su persona.

-Te ves raro-

-¡Qué cruel! ¿Cómo raro?-

-No sé. Te falta algo hoy- no entendía a que se refería pero si le daba muchas razones para sospechar (Y si veía a Kyoko actuar raro cerca de él…) no pararía. Debía fijar su mente en la grabación de ese día. Evitar en lo posible a su "kouhai". Ya tendría la oportunidad de cruzar palabras con ella pero lejos de ojos y oídos indiscretos.

-¡Ah! ¡Hoy veremos a Kyoko chan! ¡Tengo tantas ganas de verla! Dime, ¿Le has dicho sobre la fiesta?-

-No he tenido la oportunidad de encontrarme con ella –que gran mentiroso – De seguro ya está enterada…-

-No me refería a eso… ¿Vas a invitarla, nee?- ¡Oh no! ¡No quería hablar de eso! -¡Debes preguntarle antes de que alguien más la invite!- lo sabía. Trató de hacerlo la noche pasada, acobardándose a último minuto.

-"Kyoko no es una chica a la que sea fácil invitar… la única amenaza es el cantante…"- apretó el timón del auto, deseando que fuera el cuello del susodicho.

-Nee, Ren… ¿Cómo vamos hacer para llevarnos todos tus regalos? ¡Podrías abrir una tienda con esa cantidad de cosas! Y todavía faltan los de San Valentín…- Yashiro san suspiro, imaginando la montaña que esperaba al actor dentro de cuatro días –Aunque estoy curioso…-

-¿De qué?-

-Quiero ver que es lo que te regalará Kyoko chan… ¡De seguro será algo genial! ¡Oh, Ren! ¡Estoy tan feliz!- dejó correr una gota de sudor por su frente, angustiado. Dudaba que las fantasías románticas del mánager se hicieran realidad. Sin embargo, para él, sólo bastaba mirar a esa chica para darse por satisfecho.

Si ella sólo sonriera mientras lo mirara a los ojos…

*****

-¡Felicidades, Tsuruga kun!-

-¡Felicidades, Tsuruga San!-

Todo el staff de "Dark Moon" llevaba regalos de todos los tamaños y formas. Sus brazos ya no daban abasto al igual que Yashiro. Apenas podía agradecer apenado las atenciones que le daban.

-Muchas gracias por todo-

-Tsuruga san- Momose san se acercaba a él con un enorme paquete y las mejillas sonrojadas -¡Felicidades!-

-Gracias, Momose san- ella sonrió dulcemente. Cuando comenzó a cabecear en busca de "Mio", la rubia suspiró pesadamente -¿Qué sucede?-

-Bueeeeno… ¿Buscas a Kyoko chan?- asintió algo rígido por haber sido descubierto tan fácil – Pues, digamos que surgió un pequeñísimo inconveniente- antes de exigir una explicación, el objeto de la intriga se acercaba a ellos con un aura tan depresiva que hacía llorar hasta la escenografía.

-Tsuruga san…- reaccionando instintivamente, se acercó a ella dispuesto a sostenerla por si se desmayaba -¡PERDONEME POR FAVOR!- una oleada de reverencias comenzó y no paró hasta medio minuto después (probablemente, una por segundo) -¡SOY UNA MALA KOUHAI! ¡CREI QUE SU CUMPLEAÑOS ERA EL DIECINUEVE DE FEBRERO!-

-Kyo… Kyoko chan… no es necesario que te disculpes de esa manera… ¡No llores por eso!- era muy tarde: estaba hecha un mar de lágrimas. Algunos presentes reían de la escena. Deseaba dedicarles una de sus miradas asesinas pero Momose san anticipó sus acciones.

-Kyoko tuvo la mala suerte de coger el directorio de celebridades más antiguo (el que estaba con los datos incorrectos)… en realidad, creo que es tener mucha suerte… (De alguna manera… tomar el incorrecto a la primera)…-

-No lo suavices, Itsumi. Dilo alto y claro: ¡TENGO MALA ESTRELLA! ¡Es la maldición del "Rey Demonio"!-

Comenzaba a enfadarse…

¿Momose y Kyoko se llamaban por sus nombres? ¿¡Desde cuando!?

-La verdad, las revistas ordenadas a la izquierda son las más recientes pero tuviste que tomar la de la derecha… Sí, TIENES MUY MALA SUERTE- Yashiro dio el golpe final (creyó ver a la actriz desmoronarse como una pila de arena)

Poco a poco, fueron dejándolos solos. Ella no le dirigía la palabra mientras tomaba sus manos, como rezando.

-¿Estaría dispuesto a…?-

-¿Cómo dices?-

-¿Aceptaría mi regalo el catorce?- ¿Estaba insinuando que prefería dárselo el día de San Valentín? – Es que lo encargué y llegará el trece, así que sólo puedo dárselo ese día… ¿Está bien?- ¡Dios! ¿Cómo podría negarse si lo miraba con esos ojos suplicantes? No podía responder por debatirse entre el deseo y la razón (quería besarla y abrazarla ahí mismo) Ella parecía preocupada por su silencio, así que sonrió amablemente.

-Por supuesto que estaré gustoso de aceptarlo. No debiste molestarte en encargar algo. Yo… me siento feliz si sólo sonríes para mí. Ese es el mejor regalo…- supo que había dicho algo "vergonzoso" pues le dedicó una mirada sorprendida (se atrevería a decir que estaba asustada) pero no le importó. Hubiera preferido que Yashiro cerrara la boca y dejara de actuar como un fan empedernido.

-Ah… bue… bueno… pues… ya está decidido…- con muy buena coordinación, Ogata san llamó a "Mio" para comenzar la primera escena junto a Oohara san, Kijima san y Momose san.

Sí. Tal vez coquetear descaradamente con ella la asustaría. Mejor trataría en lo posible de no demostrar demasiado sus intenciones.

Algún día ella abriría los ojos.

Sólo debía esperar…

********************LME**************************

-¡Mio!... ¡MIO! ¿Por qué?...- Mizuki lloraba desconsolada sobre el suelo mientras Katsuki se unía a ella y se llevaba la mano a la boca, impactado por la escena que se presentaba ante él.

-"¿Por qué?", preguntas. Mis oídos se ofenden por esa carencia de astucia. Siempre pecaste de ingenua, Mizuki chan. ¿Creíste que iba a soportarlo más tiempo? ¡La maldición de esta familia estará sobre nosotras! Y sobre él…- despectiva, señaló al hombre que no dudo en confrontarla con un gesto semejante. Se notaba a leguas que se odiaban a muerte.

-¡Había otros métodos, Mio! ¡Has hecho algo horrible! ¡Había que llamar a la policía!-

-¡Cierra la boca!- incluso en un momento como ese, no perdía su gracia y buenos modales. Parecía muy fastidiada con la presencia de ambos –La desgracia de esta familia no puede ser peor. No voy a caer más bajo llamando a terceros para resolver problemas internos. Por generaciones, así es como se ha hecho. Ya ves lo que pasó con tus padres-

-Es la decisión de Hongo sama, Mizuki. Déjala que se pudra en el infierno… ella misma sabe que no tiene salvación…-

-¡Katsuki! ¿¡Cómo puedes decir eso!?- la pobre chica giró su rostro violentamente hacía el hombre a su lado, asustada de sus lúgubres palabras impregnadas de resentimiento. Sin embargo, la pelinegra soltó una fría carcajada. No había humor en ella.

-¡Muy sutil, "sensei"! Entonces nos reencontraremos más adelante… te estaremos esperando…- con desprecio, señaló el cadáver de Misao, su hermana; yacía tendida en el suelo juntos a los demás miembro de esa familia maldita –Deben darse prisa… la policía no tardará en venir. Debes escapar, Mizuki-

-No… ¡NO! ¡Ven con nosotros, Mio! ¡No puedo permitir que te echen la culpa de un asesinato que no has cometido…! Sólo… sólo…¡Por mis deseos egoístas!- la rubia trataba por todos los medios de convencer a su prima pero esta, había llegado al límite de tolerancia. Mio, con una eficaz bofetada, paró los llantos y suplicas.

-Eres una Hongo, no deshonres tu herencia de esa forma. ¿Querrías, entonces, que ese hombre se pudra en la cárcel? Si yo no lo hacía, él lo hubiera hecho de todas formas-

-No estoy dispuesto a deberte nada, Hongo sama. Puedes irte con Mizuki mientras me hago cargo de la situación…-

-¡Hombres! ¡Siempre quieren salir adelante con ideas estúpidas! A mí no me importa lo que pase contigo. No hago esto por ti. Mizuki sería muy infeliz si te condenan a pena de muerte (que es lo que obtendrás, si te atrapan) Ella…- por un segundo… sólo por un segundo, la despiadada mirada de quien fue la pesadilla de la historia se convirtió en una suave y tierna expresión de compasión. Nadie podría asegurar si era dirigida a Mizuki o a ella misma -… es la única que puede escapar de la maldición… debes irte lejos… donde no pueda atraparte jamás. Serás libre… tus manos no han sido contaminadas con esta sangre asquerosa… vete…-

-¡No! ¡He cometido un grave pecado! ¡Por mí culpa, Katsuki y tú han tenido que sufrir! ¡Han matado…!- no pudo seguir más por que fue abrazada por su prima, dejándola sin habla.

-Somos tan diferentes: tú eres el sol y yo soy la luna… ¿Pero sabes? No puede haber oscuridad, sin luz…- suavemente, separó su cuerpo del de ella para empujarla contra Katsuki, quien la recibió con una profunda tristeza –Te aseguró que pasarás muchos momentos difíciles junto a este hombre: llorarás mucho pero también sé que lo superarás. Eres diferente a mí… - de regreso a su habitual mascarada, miró fijo a su antagonista masculino –Llévatela y nunca vuelvan…-

-Hongo sama… ¿Qué ganas con hacer feliz a Mizuki? Tú aún la odias. A pesar de haberla ayudado en estos últimos meses, tus sentimientos hacía ella no han variado…-

Mio guardó silencio. A lo lejos se escuchaba el ruido de unas sirenas.

-Los hombres son criaturas tan irreflexivas. Deja de meterte en lo que no te importa y piérdanse de mi vista. Su presencia en la noble casa de mis antepasados lastima mi orgullo y dignidad- Mizuki volteaba a ver a uno y otro, intrigada por el misterio entre ambos. Pero Katsuki pareció entender algo y sonrió luminosamente.

-Lo somos, Mio sama. Pero siempre encontramos una persona que nos haga razonar- por primera vez, en todo lo que llevaban de conocerse, Mio y Katsuki se miraron sin la típica cota de desprecio que caracterizaba su intolerancia de uno y otro –Adiós…- murmuró antes de tomar a su ex alumna por la cintura y correr como almas que llevaba el diablo.

Mio los miró partir, mientras tomaba asiento en la cómoda poltrona de la habitación sin dejar de acariciar la pistola de su padre… la misma que matara a la familia de Katsuki y, recientemente, a la suya. Sus ojos reflejaron una profunda desolación. No se percató en qué momento la policía entro a la casa. Tampoco cuando trataban de mediar para que soltara el arma. Sólo hasta el final, el frío metal tocó sus labios y se introdujo en su boca.

-"Ahora estamos a mano"- fueron sus últimos pensamientos antes de apretar el gatillo.

La maldición de la luna había terminado.

Pero para Mizuki, cuando se enteró del horrible final de Mio, fue la peor experiencia de su vida. Creyó enloquecer de dolor y quiso ir al funeral pero fue detenida por Katsuki.

-No puedes ir. Sería muy sospechoso. Todos creen que estás en el extranjero y se supone que yo estoy en un seminario en Hong Kong. Nos costó mucho llegar hasta Nueva York, si regresamos, querrán investigarnos-

-¡Pero debo ir! ¡Ella… ella estará muy sola!-

-Así es como ella siempre vivió. Te aseguró que su deseo siempre fue morir de la misma manera…- la chica iba a protestar enérgicamente pero calló al ver como el hombre frente a ella giraba el rostro a un lado y fingía estar muy ocupado escribiendo en una laptop. Tipeaba con rabia y por su mejilla, apenas perceptible, se asomó una lágrima.

Mizuki enjugó las suyas porque sabía que Mio la hubiera reprendido de verla histérica y amargada.

-"Eres el sol"- había dicho. Y siempre daría lo mejor de sí. Con un movimiento suave, abrazó a su compañero por detrás, confortándolo.

-Todo estará bien- y aunque fue una frase muy simple, surtió el efecto que deseaba: animarlo a él y a ella misma.

Sabía que nunca podrían ser felices del todo. Incluso, podían tomar caminos diferentes en un futuro pero por ahora, estarían juntos. Mucho había sido sacrificado para ese momento y no iban a desperdiciarlo.

***********************************LME**************************************

-¡Y Corten!-

Un suspiro general se escucho en el set y todos aplaudieron llenos de júbilo.

-¡Excelente! ¡Hemos finalizado "Dark Moon"!- el director Ogata no cabía de felicidad – Pero no crean que escaparan tan fácilmente… necesito que vengan el catorce para unas tomas adicionales para el "DVD" recopilatorio que saldrá para navidad…- algunos rieron ante la idea de semejante regalo para la audiencia –Bueno, eso fue decidido por los productores. En fin, pueden recoger todo- bajando de la tarima, se acercó al grupo que formaba Tsuruga Ren, Yashiro san y Kyoko chan (todavía llevaba un hilo de sangre falsa en los labios) -¡Estuvieron increíbles!-

-Eso es porque tuvimos un buen director- Ogata kun sonrió como un niño, como siempre solía hacer cada vez que el actor lo animaba. Con una fugaz mirada, guiño un ojo a Kyoko.

-¡Eres muy amable! Incluso yo me sorprendí cuando te vi llorar…¡Fue increíble! ¡Estoy seguro que harás que la nación llore contigo! Y Kyoko san, ¡Te veías tan genial! Tan fría ante la muerte… ¡Me dieron escalofríos cuando disparaste el arma falsa contra Misao!-

-¡Espero que todos me odien mucho!- Ogata parpadeó confundido un par de veces. Luego recordó que el papel de "Mio" era una villana que todos detestaban. Los dos actores y el mánager se disculparon para retirarse. Él les vio caminar juntos, riéndose mientras Yashiro san comentaba algo, lleno de excitación provocando una risa afectada en Ren y una severa expresión de reproche en Kyoko.

-Ogata san…- atendiendo el llamado de su auxiliar, tomó entre sus manos los papeles que mandó a pedir hacía rato -¿Puedo preguntarle algo?-

-¡Claro! ¿Qué sucede?-

-¿Por qué decidió ese final?- ¡Ah! Sabía que tarde o temprano le haría esa pregunta. No estaba seguro de cuál sería la reacción ante algo tan egoísta -¿Desea confundir al público?-

-No, en realidad. Simplemente dejaré que su imaginación vuele de la manera que más les plazca…-

-Me parece una forma muy sutil de doble sentido, ¿Por qué quiso insinuar que podría existir algo entre Katsuki y Mio?- ¡Vaya que era observador! Se preguntaba cuanto tardarían los demás en darse cuenta –Si lo hubiese hecho para reconciliarlos como camaradas, "Mio" no se hubiera suicidado con la pistola que guardaba su padre y en todo caso, "Katsuki" no hubiera sido el último pensamiento antes de morir. Al principio, creí que deseaba dejar implícito que "Mio" tenía sentimientos por "Mizuki" no demasiado normales. Pero al ver ese final… ¿Cuál es su objetivo, Ogata san?-

-Pareces molesto. ¿Es por qué eres un gran fan de Momose san y no te gusta la idea de que "Katsuki" se arrepintiera de haber dejado a "Mio", porque es como robarle atención?-

-No… no quise ser… no quise insinuar…-

-¿Sabías que en el guión original que hizo mi padre hace veinte años, consideró seriamente unir a "Mio" y "Katsuki"?- eso dejó sin habla al joven, parecía no dar crédito a lo que sus oídos escuchaban.

-Eso es una sorpresa. Aunque, siempre he creído que "Mio" entendería mejor a "Katsuki" (porque ambos tienen heridas semejantes; están llenos de rabia y odio) pero "Mizuki" es la salvación de ambos…-

-Eso es verdad. Mi padre también lo creía pero yo en verdad hubiera querido ver las cosas al revés. ¿Sabías que esa idea fue rechaza rotundamente por la producción? Y por una nimiedad (a mi parecer) Aunque quizá hace veinte años las reglas de moralidad en la televisión eran mucho más estrictas (pero no les molestó pasar las escenas violentas)-

-¿Eh?-

-Les pareció que esa "relación" era demasiado adulta para la audiencia que deseaban alcanzar- el director lanzó una suave carcajada, como no creyendo una excusa tan anticuada- Pensaron que no funcionaría. Así que prefirieron el camino fácil y que más vendería. ¿Será que a la gente no les gusta el estilo "Josei"?-

-O… Ogata san… ¿Usted…?-

-¡Oh, sí! ¡Soy un OTAKU del "Josei manga"! … Pero no se lo digas a nadie. Quise retomar un poco del guión original de mi padre. ¿Te puedes imaginar la cantidad de "fan fics" que saldrán de esto? ¡Estoy tan emocionado! ¡Jejeje! ¿¡Sabes que más!? ¡Quizá deberíamos poner una escena súper ecchi entre "Mio" y "Katsuki" (¿¡Te la imaginas!? ¡Tanta oscuridad junta… es una BOMBA!) ¡También con "Mizuki"!-

-¡Esto me pasa por entrometido!- pisando fuerte, se alejó del director. ¡Maldición! ¡Quién diría que tras esa imagen angelical y delicada se escondiera un pervertido peligroso! ¡Y para ser más molesto, comenzó a reírse dulcemente!

¡Lo odiaba!

Hizo que le dieran ganas de ver esa "escena" entre "Mio" Y "Katsuki".

-"¡MALDITA MENTE MORBOSA!"- gritó en sus adentros, después de salir del set para ir a "edición". Ahora, no podría ver a Tsuruga kun y Kyoko chan sin memorar la "informativa" charla con Ogata san.

*******************************LME************************************

-¿Kyoko san?-

-Eh… ¿Sí?-

-¿Todavía no estás lista?-

-Ya me falta poco-

-¡Ren! ¡Deja que se cambie en paz! ¿¡Acaso quieres husmear!? ¡Hentai!- escuchó una especie de forcejeo tras la puerta, un quejido y unos murmullos.

Bueno, no es que Tsuruga san fuera de los que gustan mirar a las mujeres cambiándose (él mismo insinuó que no la espiaría ni aunque se lo pidiera).

-¡Ya estoy!... ¿¡Eh!?- los que esperaban tras la puerta eran Tsuruga san y Yukihito san forcejeando uno contra otro, chocando los hombros, gruñendo, enfrascados en una extraña lucha sin sentido (por lo menos para ella) Su senpai tenía una expresión tan infantil en el rostro… sumado a una acción tan inusual… fue inevitable… no podía soportarlo más…-¡Por favor!... ¡PAREN YA!... ¡JA JA JA JA! ¡Oh, Dios! ¿¡Hacen eso seguido!? ¡Se ven tan adorables!-

Ambos se separaron de inmediato, arreglándose la ropa y fingiendo que acaban de pasar algún exceso de tos (Yashiro san sonrojado hasta las orejas y sonriendo como un enajenado).

-Creo que voy a ver que hay en el set… ¡Nos vemos!- Yukihito san, muy apurado, pegó carrera por un pasillo. Una nube de polvo marcaba el camino por donde pasaba. ¿Por qué la prisa?

-Parece que está muy animado-

-Ya lo creo; demasiado para mi gusto- senpai bufó molesto mientras peinaba con las manos su cabello. Cuando se dio cuenta que lo miraba fijamente, carraspeó un poco la garganta –Kyoko chan… ¿Por qué has estado evitándome?- ya imaginaba que eso era lo que tenía tantas ganas de hablar -¿Kyoko san?-

-Bueno, yo… sólo estaba un poco confundida, pero ahora me siento mucho mejor-

-¿"Confundida"? ¿Por qué?- no podía explicarlo con palabras: el que ambos cambiaran la atmosfera alrededor cuando estaban juntos, afectándolos incluso a ellos mismos. Le daba vergüenza aceptar no haber captado la actuación y creer otras cosas. Como actriz, eso era imperdonable.

-Nada en particular. Todo está bien ahora…- él dirigió una mirada seria e inquisidora (podía ver la luz láser salir de sus ojos, como los "scanner")

-Ya veo. ¿Harás algo esta noche?-

-¿Eh?... Po… ¿Por qué?-

-¿Quieres salir a cenar conmigo?-

-No sé… si pueda…-

-¿Por qué? Iré a recogerte al "Daruma Ya"-

-No. Creo que hoy no puedo…-

-Ah… ¿Pasarás toda la noche en la casa de ese tipo de "Vie Ghoul"?- ¡MALDITA SEA! Esta vez estuvo segura de haber sentido un infarto… ¿¡Cómo se enteró Tsuruga san de eso!? ¡NO! ¡Debía ser un secreto hasta el catorce!... –Mogami san…- ¡TODO MENOS ESO! La sonrisa… la dulce y caballerosa sonrisa falsa… y esas gélidas palabras… ¿¡Por qué todo lo malo le pasaba a ella!?

-Ehm… bueno… pues… hay una IMPORTANTE razón para eso… me está enseñando a cantar…- él se cercaba cada vez más a ella. Retrocedió en un acto reflejo. A Tsuruga san no le gustó para nada esa reacción.

-¿Y tienes que pasar cuatro noches en su casa para cantar en un video que comenzarás a filmar en una semana?-

-Técnicamente, no. Pero por eso le digo que hay una razón muy buena que justifica lo que hago…- su espalda tocó la pared y supo, que no tenía escapatoria: el "Rey de las Tinieblas" estaba en frente, mirándola como una fiera a punto de cazar. El corazón retumbaba en sus oídos, a punto de explotar. Le tenía tanto miedo… y estaba tan cerca. Eso era malo. Cuando el aroma de su colonia se filtraba por su nariz, dejaba de pensar coherentemente –Confíe en mí, Tsuruga san…- cerró los ojos por un instante, esperando "algo" (no sabía que, a ciencia cierta). Al abrirlos, en efecto: el actor estaba a pocos centímetros de su rostro pero la oscuridad había desaparecido. Un brazo al lado de su cabeza la acorralaba, sin darle chance de escabullirse.

-Lo hago, pero no confió en los demás- ¿En qué momento llevó su cabeza hasta estar prácticamente respirando en su oído? ¿Y qué quiso decir con esas palabras? Debía separarlo cuanto antes (la gente podría malinterpretar la situación) pero como pasaba últimamente, su cuerpo respondía contrario a sus pensamientos.

Suavemente, con una de sus manos, acarició los suaves cabellos de su senpai. ¿Sabría él lo mucho que le gustaba deslizar los dedos entre mechones? Quizá, porque suspiró y todo su cuerpo se relajó al instante.

-Eso me basta… sólo confíe en mi…- con un movimiento apenas perceptible, giró su rostro a ella. La mirada que le dirigió comenzaba a quebrar su corazón. Los demonios que tanto la protegían, parecían histéricos. ¿Qué pasaba? Jamás creyó que una persona la mirara con tanta ternura. Y eso no estaba bien… ella era una criatura despreciable que no debía ser considerada por nadie. ¿Por qué debía él ser siempre tan amable con ella? ¿Era lastima?

-Kyoko chan…- ¡Qué grave era su voz! ¿Siempre es así? -¿Querrías ir conmigo al…?- ¿Por qué se detuvo? ¿Ir a dónde? Tsuruga Ren levantó asustado la cabeza, con la vista clavada en el pasillo que llevaba a la salida del edificio.

Luego lo sintió ella. Era como una estampida.

-¿Qué demonios es eso?-

-Creo que alguien se acerca…-

-Creo que quieres decir que ALGO se acerca. ¿Habrá escapado algún animal salvaje del zoológico?-

-¡Quizá es una maratón de hadas!-

-Etto… no lo creo…-

-¡SI! ¡Debe ser que "Corn" regresa!-

Pero no eran hadas ni un animal: era Kotonami Kanae, seguida de cerca por Chiori chan.

-¡MOKO SAN!- flores y estrellas aparecieron al lado de su amiga (podía ver ángeles revolotear a un lado) -¡Chi chan!-

-¡MO-GA-MI-KY-O-KO! ¡PEQUEÑA MOCOSA IMPERTINENTE!... ¡"CON PERMISO", TSURUGA REN!- más que una muestra de respeto, era una amenaza.

El hombre obedeció de inmediato (más que nada, por no ser aplastado) pero se notaba muy molesto.

-Adelante, Kotonami san…- Moko san lo miró fijamente mientras tomaba a Kyoko y –prácticamente- la secuestró. Estaba feliz de ver a sus amigas pero no era correcto que interrumpieran de esa manera una conversación con un superior.

-Moko san, sí querías hablar conmigo sólo debiste acercarte…-

-¿¡Piensas poner a TU MEJOR AMIGA que ha viajado desde tan lejos sólo para verte y darte consejos, en segundo lugar!? ¡Rayos!-

-¡NO! ¡JAMAS IGNORARE A MOKO SAN! ¡JAMAS!- la pelinegra mostraba mucha suficiencia en una mueca bastante prepotente, claro que Kyoko no podía verla porque estaba muy ocupada abrazándola y mimándola.

-Disculpe por favor, Tsuruga san- Chiori chan hizo una reverencia antes de reunirse con las otras dos. Tsuruga san estaba estupefacto. ¿Creería que estaban locas? No sería el primero en pensarlo –Prepárate, Kyo chan- la voz de su segunda mejor amiga era dulce pero escondía cierto sadismo –Estás en graves problemas…- desde una perspectiva baja, sus expresiones faciales mostraban tanto deseo de sangre… temió por su vida.

-¡VAMOS!-

-¡NIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!- estaba en una película de terror donde el fantasma hala a su víctima hacía el infierno.

Mientras era arrastrada, observó como la figura de Tsuruga san se alejaba cada vez más. Tenía curiosidad.

¿Qué iba a decirle?

**************************************

-¿¡En que rayos estabas pensando!? ¿¡No te advertí sobre esa clase de temas!? ¡Todo el mundo ha comentado sobre ese video!-

-Pero es sólo eso, no hay nada de malo…-

-Bueno, Kyoko tiene razón. ¿No crees que la gente se hace demasiado mojigata?-

-¡La señorita aquí presente tiene una imagen que cuidar! Para colmo… esos rumores sobre ese tipo de "Vie Ghoul", Dime que no es cierto que sales con él-

-¡Claro que no! ¡Simplemente voy a su casa por las noches para aprender a cantar!- Moko san quedó en blanco y con la boca abierta (escandalizada a toda su expresión) Chiori chan reía tímidamente a un lado.

-¿¡QUE MALDITA RAZON TIENES PARA IR A LA MALDITA CASA DEL MALDITO BASTARDO QUE TE ACOSABA EN TODAS PARTES!?- casi iba a recoger las pestañas del suelo: los gritos de su camarada creaban un huracán que volaba todo a su paso (su cabello quedó parado hacía atrás) -¡Quiero que dejes de ir!-

-Pero, Moko san, no puedo hacerlo. ¡Quieren que cante con ellos para la fiesta de LME! ¡Incluso me han puesto a escribir parte de la canción!-

-¿¡De verdad!? ¡Eso es genial, Kyoko! Pero… ¿Por eso aprendes a cantar?-

-No, Chi chan. Es por el imbécil de Fuwa me ha "contratado" para un video y me hará cantar en él. Tsuruga san ha puesto su confianza en mí (tiene grandes expectativas) No puedo fallar-

-Con que, Tsuruga san, ¿Nee?- Chiori dirigió una sospechosa mirada a Moko san y viceversa.

-¿Qué pasa entre tú y él?-

-¿A qué te refieres? ¿¡Por qué tienes esa cara de haber comprobado la peor posibilidad!?

-Kyoko- ambas chicas colocaron una mano a cada lado de su hombro, aunque Moko san fuera quien hablara –Debes cuidarte de los hombres…-

-¿Eh? Eso lo sé…-

-Los hombres mayores (sean quienes sean) –varias veces, giró el rostro, buscando a alguien. Era inútil, estaban en el set lleno de gente ajetreada que no les prestaba la más mínima atención -… piensan de diferente manera en lo que respecta a una "relación"…-

-¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Y por qué estas mencionando sobre "relaciones"? ¿Te está afectando el mes de Febrero?-

-¡TU SOLO ALEJATE DE EL! ¡RAYOS!-

-Pero es nuestro senpai. Además, siempre me ayuda cuando me quedo atascada. Además, ¿Crees que él se fijaría en alguien como yo?-

-Bueno, tengo esperanzas sobre eso…-

-¿¡Cómo!?-

-¿Ya ves, Kotonami san? No era necesario que corrieras como poseída para "salvar" a Kyoko chan-

-Sí, claro. No ha pasado nada…- pero en el fondo parecía creer lo contrario. No dejaba de mirarla de soslayo y actuaba muy raro cada vez que senpai asomaba la cabeza por algún lugar. Pero al parecer, a Mogami Kyoko no le afectaba mucho eso y enfocó toda su atención en buscar a cierta actriz rubia.

-¡Quiero presentarles a Momose san! ¡Es mi amiga también!- llena de alegría, las tomó por las manos, halando de ellas con insistencia hacía donde la chica platicaba con Kijima san –Oigan, ¿Por qué han venido? Creí que aún estarían filmando…-

-Así es, pero la fiesta de la agencia es obligatoria para todos los empleados. El presidente Takarada fue muy claro que no toleraría irresponsabilidades y mandó llamarnos. Lastimosamente, debemos regresar el quince. Y nos dijo que debíamos demostrar todo el amor que tenemos a nuestros seres queridos…- Chiori sintió un escalofrío recorrerle la columna vertebral: su jefe era tan EXTRAÑO.

-Yo vine también porque quiero que me enseñes a hacer chocolates- Kyoko y Chiori pararon en seco y se le quedaron viendo, asustadas -¡Quiero darle un reconocimiento por su ayuda a Hyo kun! ¡Rayos!-

-¿Así que el mocoso estará en la misma película que tú?-

-¡No le digas así! ¡Hyo kun es un actor excelente!- Chiori fingió una tos que sonó más o menos como "corruptora de menores".

-Esta bien te ayudaré ¡Qué emoción, hacer chocolates con Moko san!-

-Yo también haré unos- Chiori fue ahora el objeto de las miradas asustadas –Es una sorpresa para quien, pero estoy segura que le gustaría recibirlos-

-¡Mucho que mejor! Sólo que como estoy en los ensayos… ¡Ya sé! ¡Vayamos juntas a la casa del "Beagle"!-

-¡No dispongas de lo que no te pertenece!-

-No hay problema, Moko san. Por su bien, más le vale no poner objeciones- quizá estaba siendo muy abusiva, pero era culpa de él que casi no le quedara tiempo. Ya vería como se las arreglaría, ahora, estaban a pocos pasos de Momose san.

-Conozco a esa chica. Es una actriz excelente- Moko analizaba desde lejos a la nueva amiga de Kyoko. Daba la impresión de ser una madre estricta que cuida celosamente con quienes se junta su pequeña hija adorada.

-¡Claro que lo es! ¡Nee, Itsumi!- al recibir un llamado, Momose san giró su rostro a ella. Sonreía y agitaba la mano, saludándolas –Quiero presentarte a mis mejores amigas: Kotonami Kanae y Amamiya Chiorin.

-¡Un placer!- contestaron las tres al mismo tiempo.

Estaban platicando entusiasmadas cuando un extraño personaje entró al set, pasando al lado de Tsuruga Ren; saludándolo galantemente y dejándolo muy impactado. Se dirigieron unas palabras y la expresión de su senpai cambió a una de total desconcierto. ¿Quién era esa mujer? Era muy alta y delgada con el cabello todo parado y corto pero de color morado con reflejos rosados. Sus ropas emulaban el estilo de los cincuenta y poseía una forma de caminar muy estilizada lo que hizo suponer que se trataba de una modelo.

-¡Qué extraña!- se escuchó por detrás.

Sí que lo era… y lo peor, era que se dirigía hacia donde ellas estaban.

-¡La conozco!- Kyoko giró su rostro hacía Oohara san, justo a su derecha. La mujer estaba extasiada y muy emocionada -¡Es Kohaku Milu!- ¿¡Quién diablos era esa!?

-¡No puede ser!- la conmoción fue general. Todos (extrañamente, algunas mujeres participaban de ella) trataban de llamar su atención. Era muy atractiva: con sus ojos grises y andar suelto pero la mirada que se cargaba estaba llena de vanidad y orgullo. No sería una persona agradable de tratar.

-Tú eres "Aka chan", ¿Verdad?- ¿¡Cómo demonios conocía el apodo que el estúpido "Beagle" le puso!? –Ya veo…- sin pedir permiso, tanteo sus pechos con ambas manos frente a esa gran muchedumbre –Esto será un problema. Eres copa "A". Pero son muy suaves, eso lo compensa-

-¡T…T…TU! ¡DEJA DE TOCAR SIN PEDIR PERMISO, PERVERTIDA!- de un fuerte manotazo, alejó la atrevida mano de su cuerpo -¿¡Quién diablos te has creído!?-

-¿Yo? Mi "koishi" me ha pedido que me encargue de ti para el "gran momento". Así que puedo decir que de aquí hasta el catorce… TU CUERPO ME PERTENECE…-

-¿¡COMO!? Mira, no sé quien es tu "koishi", pero déjame decirte que mi cuerpo no le pertenece a nadie más que a mí-

-¡Qué irrespetuosa! ¡Muestra agradecimiento a tu senpai, Aka chan!-

-¡MI NOMBRE ES KYOKO! ¡Y tú no eres mi senpai!-

-¡Espera! ¡No puedes ignorarme! ¿Sabes cuantas chicas matarían por la oportunidad que tu vas a tener? ¡Y por supuesto que soy tu senpai! ¡Yo debuté el LME!-

-¿En serio? Pues ve en busca de esas chicas… ni siquiera te conozco… ¿Eres modelo? ¿¡Cómo me conoces!?- pero Momose le llamó la tención halando un lado de su blusa. Tenía la cara pálida y los ojos como platos -¿Qué pasa?-

-Kyo… Kyoko chan… esta persona… es…- ¿Por qué titubeaba tanto? ¿Le tenía miedo?- … muy importante… es… es…-

-Tu amiga sabe lo que es bueno- descaradamente, le guiñó un ojo que hizo derretir a toda su audiencia (menos a ella y a Tsuruga san, que se veía bastante inquieto) – Y tú, ¿¡Cómo puedes desconocer la persona que diseñó ese maravilloso "sefuku" negro!? ¡DEBERIAS SABER LA MENTE MAESTRA DETRÁS DE ESA PIEZA DE ARTE!- ¿Sefuku negro?... ¿¡El del video!? ¡Eso quería decir que ella era…! –Veo que me has reconocido… ya era hora…-

-¡Eres la pervertida de la tienda! ¡Tú haces esa ropa de bailarina exótica! ¡Vaya! Yo creía que era de un hombre… bueno, las cosas nunca son lo que parecen…- eso sí fue una sorpresa pero más sorprendida estaba Milu pues tenía la boca arrastrando el suelo y con una clara línea de exasperación en el rostro.

-Kyoko…- Oohara san se acercó a susurrarle al oído, tan escandalizada como Moko san hacía minutos -… Kohaku san es en realidad un hombre… y es un gran diseñador de ropa… es conocido, incluso internacionalmente y ha trabajado mucho con Tsuruga san -

-¿¡Eh!? ¿¡Eres un hombre!?...-

-¿¡Qué con eso!?-

-¡Increíble! ¡Te ves mejor que una chica!... ¡Mucho más femenina que yo!...bueno, no soy el epitome de la feminidad pero eso no importa…-

-No hables de esa manera…- fue un susurro lúgubre. El rostro de la diseñadora estaba oculto tras algunos mechones largos de su flequillo -¡UNA MODELO NO DEBE TENER ESA BAJA AUTOESTIMA!- tan de repente… no puedo defenderse: esa "mujer" la tomó por las mejillas y haló de ellas como si quisiera arrancarle la piel. Estaba muy enfadada, pero lo que dijo no era más que la verdad…además, ¿En qué momento se decidió que ella sería modelo? -¡Pienso ser muy enérgica contigo! ¡Mi Reino me ha pedido personalmente que te ayude! -¿¡SU REINO!? Ese "koishi" del que hablaba era… ¿¡EL BEAGLE!? -¿Te sorprende? Deberías saber que antes de ser diseñadora, fui modelo (en ese entonces, tenía mi "identidad" masculina)-

-¿¡EL BEAGLE ES GAY!?-

-¿¡A QUIEN LE DICES BEAGLE, INGRATA!?-

-¡Es demasiada información!... ¡Oh por Kami!-

-Oe, Kyoko- Moko san la miraba desconfiada y molesta -¿Estas decepcionada?-

-Estoy… ¡ASUSTADA! – murmurando por la bajo (sólo para que sus tres amigas escucharan aunque Milu san participó de la confidencialidad sin permiso) creó una especie de círculo "conspiratorio" -¡Ese hombre es una amenaza! ¡Yo creía que trataba de pasarse de listo pero veo que sólo es una forma de molestar!-

-Para tu información, no soy gay (ni él tampoco)- las cuatro chicas la miraron con tiesas expresiones en sus rostros –Me gusta todo lo que sea hermoso. No me importa si es hombre o mujer, mientras tenga belleza en su exterior e interior, le amaré con locura- Kyoko reaccionó ante la segunda palabra prohibida en su vocabulario- Le digo "koishi" porque él lo detesta y me gusta molestarlo- ¡Genial! ¿Sería un aliado para el futuro? –Cuando se trata de hombres, no me gustan los que serían mejores "semes" que yo…-

-¿Qué es "seme"?-

-¡No prestes atención a esas palabras!- Moko san le tapó los oídos, como si lo que Milu san dijera fuera una horrenda blasfemia -¡Eres muy joven para saber de esos temas!- Chiori chan reía divertida. Ella sí sabía de lo que estaban hablando.

-Así es. Por eso es que POR MAS QUE ME GUSTE REN, LO NUESTRO JAMAS SERIA POSIBLE- hubo una exclamación general de asombro y todos los rostros giraron al susodicho que sonreía despreocupado -¡Oh, "honey"! ¡Lamento romper tu corazón de esa manera!-

-No te preocupes, me recuperaré-

-Ren… por favor no le sigas el juego. Me dan escalofríos cada vez que lo veo…- el mánager agitó una mano, claramente remarcando lo molesto que era ese encuentro. ¿Por qué? Tsuruga san estaba tranquilo.

-¡Qué aburrido eres! Bueno, dejemos ese tema y continuemos contigo, Aka chan. Tengo que hacerte la ropa y prepararte… ¡No acepto mediocridades!-

-¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?- Milu agachó la cabeza para quedar a la altura de Kyoko – Entiendo lo de la ropa pero ¿Por qué quieres hacerme modelar? ¡No tiene nada que ver!- hubo un segundo de silencio en el que no supo interpretar la fría mirada frente a ella (Incluso sus pupilas se dilataron un poco)

-¿"Por qué"? Dices… ¿¡POR QUE!? ¡Mírate! ¡UN OBRERO TIENE MAS GRACIA QUE TU! Para "eso" que harás, necesitas tener presencia, ¿Nee? ¿¡COMO PUEDES DECIR QUE NO TIENE QUE VER!?- Para ser una supuesta súper estrella del mundo de la moda, le gustaba gritar demasiado.

-¿De qué estás hablando? ¡Deja de gritar!- de pronto se oyeron algunos murmullos.

-¿Cómo puede ser posible? ¡Esa chica es tan ordinaria! Si ella puede ser modelo, ¡Entonces cualquiera puede hacerlo!-

-La belleza ya no es un requisito. Creo que hasta yo tendría más éxito- un par de chicas que hacían de amigas de "Mizuki" se acercaron un poco más para reírse de ella. Siempre lo hacían cuando no había nadie viendo. Estaba acostumbrada a que la molestaran. Ella sabía todas esas cosas (que era fea y sin atractivo), no necesitaba que nadie se lo echara en cara.

-¿¡Qué dijeron!?- Moko san saltó de inmediato con una expresión sumamente amenazadora.

-¡Oh, no! ¡Dije "gracia", no belleza! Si tú fueras a ser modelo, necesitarías muchas operaciones y con esa PESIMA postura, créeme, tendría que licuarte y hacerte nueva, cariño- ¿Cómo podía cambiar tan drásticamente? Tan terrorífica… su mirada sesgada era peor que la de Kanae y eso era decir bastante -¿Quién eres tú para decidir lo que es ordinario? Aka chan es…- nuevamente la tomó por las mejillas - ¡ES UNA NEGLIGENTE, DESPREOCUPADA Y PEREZOSA!-

-¡No sof una peezosa!- apenas podía hablar. A ese paso, terminaría como un "bulldog" -¡Me gufta el maquiaje pero no fe coo ocufarlo! ¡Y no me alcafza e dineo paa opa caa!-

-¡Ya me di cuenta que no sabes cómo ser elegante! ¡Y hay formas de vestirse bien con poco presupuesto! ¡Claro que sí! ¡Sí te arreglaras un poco las cosas serían diferentes! ¡Dios! ¡Está decidido!- soltándola, al fin, la señaló con uno de sus dedos llenos de anillos -¡De ahora en adelante, serás mi discípula!- un sonido de excitación se apoderó de Momose san y Chiori chan; Oohara san dijo algo sobre grabar ese momento en video y Tsuruga san… pues… tenía la viva expresión de quien ha sido golpeado con una sartén en plena cara –Como no tienes experiencia, comenzaremos desde lo básico- había algo erróneo en toda esa situación… y eso era que NADIE preguntaba si ella deseaba todo eso.

¿Modelo? ¿Ella?

¡Era una gran estupidez! ¡Mogami Kyoko es actriz no una estúpida modelo!

-¡Disculpe! ¡Pero no he dicho si quiero hacerlo! ¡Soy una actriz, no una modelo! ¡Y no deseo serlo jamás! ¿Está claro?-

-¡Nos vamos!-

-¿¡COMO DICE!?- creía comenzar a entender la idiosincrasia de esa "mujer": era de las personas que nunca PREGUNTAN el parecer de nadie. Simplemente ladra una orden y espera que se cumpla todo como manda. Debió haberlo adivinado pero esa revelación no llegó sino hasta que fue alzada sobre un hombro y llevada a la parte trasera del escenario bajo la impresionada mirada de todos los presentes. Tsuruga san interceptó su mirada de inmediato. Fue tras ellas y se encargó de alejar a sus amigas y Yashiro san, que planeaban acompañarlo.

-¡Hiroki!- parecía ser su "verdadero" nombre pues se detuvo. Claro, sin tener la delicadeza de bajarla primero – Se puede saber qué estás tramando-

-No. Es una sorpresa. Sí me permites, tengo cosas que hablar con esta chica-

-¿¡Podría bajarme!? ¡Se caminar, para su información!-

-No sabes. Caminas como un pingüino-

-Bájala ya-

-¡Cállate, Ren! ¡Demonios! ¿¡Es qué es tu novia o algo!?- ¡Qué osadía! ¡Insinuar algo como eso entre Tsuruga san y ella!

-¡Por supuesto que no! ¡Tsuruga san es mi senpai e implicar esa clase de cosas es una ofensa! ¿¡Cree siquiera que alguien como él se fijaría en alguien como yo!? Además, ¿¡Qué tiene que ver la relación que tengamos!? ¡Suéltame por qué yo te lo pido NO POR QUE EL TE LO DICE!- ambos le dedicaron extrañas miradas: Milu san de incredulidad y Tsuruga san… no tenía expresión.

-¡Ara, niña! ¡Qué extraña eres! ¡Me agradas!- bajándola, le sonrió como una preescolar mientras revolvía sus cabellos -¡Me molesta tu falta de confianza pero me gusta las agallas que muestras!- acercándose, murmuro confidente en su oído –Cualquier chica hubiera perdido la cabeza por Ren y dejaría que la defendiera- recuperando la postura, giró su rostro –Si tanto quieres saber que voy a decirle, quédate. Aunque no tengas nada que ver…-

-Yo fui su primer maestro de modelaje así que tengo todo el derecho de estar presente-

-¿De verdad? ¡Vaya! Me hubiera gustado ver eso… jamás te he imaginado moviéndote como una mujer. Cuando vi Box "R", pude notar el andar de esta chica. Aunque su excelente postura es natural, ¿Verdad?- Tsuruga san asintió muy serio sin perder de vista la mano que descansaba sobre la cabeza de ella –Bien… bien… ¿Sabes, Aka chan? Caminar estilizado no sólo sirve para modelar. Como una persona que trabaja en el medio del espectáculo, todos te miran y juzgan. Saber caminar es muy importante tanto para llamar la atención como para lucir bien. Me imagino que Ren te explicó esto, ¿Nee?-

-Sí, me dijo algo al respecto-

-¡Claro porque él lo sabe muy bien!-

-¿Por qué quieres entrenarla, Hiroki? Nunca has querido educar a nadie porque para ti, eso no es más que una pérdida de tiempo. Has rechazo a multitudes de chicas y ahora, vienes a buscar a está… te conozco y sé que no te importa quien hable bien de quien o si te piden un favor, cuando se trata de negocios, no hay amistad- ¿Por qué Tsuruga san mostraba su cara de "rey demonio" a Milu san? Hasta donde sabía, nadie más que ella conocía esa expresión (Y quizá Yukihito san)

-¡Qué cruel! Pero sí, tienes razón. Creo que sólo estoy muy interesada. Puedo decir hasta curiosa. ¿Te bastan mis razones? O acaso quieres saber si será capaz de llevar mi ritmo. Veo que estás muy preocupado por ella…-

-Estoy seguro de ella lo hará. Confió en sus habilidades y te aseguro que su capacidad de aprendizaje no se compara con nadie…- miró a su senpai como si fuera una aparición divina ¿Estaba dando una recomendación? Hablaba tan convencido… la cara le hervía de sólo mirar ese rostro determinado.

-¿Mejor que la tuya?- Tsuruga san le dedicó una mirada evaluativa. Luego sonrió.

-Puede ser. Eso te toca descubrirlo por ti mismo-

-¡Oh! ¡Me gusta lo que oigo? ¿Qué me dices, eh? ¡No te reconocerás a ti misma cuando hayas aprendido todo lo necesario!-

-Yo… no quiero ser modelo. Soy actriz…- ¿Por qué de pronto se ponía nerviosa? Esas dos personas tenían gran fe en ella y creían en sus habilidades.

Hacía tiempo que no veía a su madre pero por más que tratara, era difícil olvidar el desprecio y la falta de apoyo. Por eso, cuando las personas creían en ella y le daban halagos, sentía gran incomodidad, como si no mereciera siquiera una mínima muestra de aprecio.

¿Hasta cuando la perseguiría los fantasmas del pasado?

-¿Tienes miedo?-

-¿Cómo dice?-

-¿Tienes miedo de hacer algo diferente? ¿Sabías que hay algunas actrices que de pronto se les mete a la cabeza que quieren ser cantantes o modelos que quieren ser actrices? Y lo hacen, aunque no sirvan para ello y sean mediocres pero no les importa. Por lo menos tratan. Pero ¿Y qué tal si a ti se te da bien pero pierdes la oportunidad? ¡Vamos! ¡Será divertido! ¡Y después podrás reírte con Ren sobre esta experiencia! Aprenderás algo nuevo… ¿No es eso importante también?- debía admitir que sus argumentos eran válidos. Fueron los mismos que dio a Tsuruga san al revelarle la verdad del porque quería aprender actuación.

-"Para expandir mi mundo y encontrarme a mí misma"-

Una nueva aventura se presentaba ante ella. Tocaba insistente a su puerta… ¿Debía dejarla entrar?

Parecía inverosímil que tantas cosas pasaran en tan poco tiempo. Era abrumador pero una extraña excitación comenzaba a nacer en su interior.

Sí, quería demostrar de lo que era capaz.

No quería ser llamada "ordinaria" ni "plana" por nadie más.

Y supo que ellos lo entendían porque sonrieron al verle la cara.

-Me alegro. Pero antes…- de la nada (al parecer) sacó un par de zapatos con un tacón y plataforma tan altos que le darían unos nueve centímetros más de altura. Eran bonitos por su color turquesa brillante y encaje negro pero de sólo verlos le dolían los píes – cada vez que vengas a verme, quiero que uses estos. ¡SIN EXCEPCIONES! Mi entrenamiento te hará desear la muerte pero si lo aguantas, verás grandes resultados- ignoró olímpicamente el río de lágrimas que surcaban su rostro y probablemente, todas las que vendrían más adelante –Nos vemos, Aka chan… Ren…- con parsimonia, se alejó de ellos. Quizá era su imaginación pero se veía muy animada.

-¡Qué persona más extraña!-

-Eso no es nada. Nunca creí que de verdad se convirtiera en "travesti". Debes estar preparada…-

-¿Eh?-

-Nunca lo había visto interesado en enseñarle a alguien. Es la primera vez que lo hace por eso todos estaban tan asombrados; además, y va diseñar un vestido para ti… él mismo lo hará. Es memorable- Tsuruga san sonrió luminosamente – Me siento algo triste…-

-¿Uhmm? ¿Por qué?-

-Siento que otras personas se están comenzando a fijar en mi "kouhai". Podrías olvidarte de que en "LME" tenías un senpai que se preocupaba mucho por ti "Sí" diré, "Yo conocí a Mogami Kyoko cuando lloraba al ver zapatos "stiletto". Yo era su senpai"…-

¿Por qué?

¿Qué lo hacía pensar de esa manera?

¿Por qué le decía esas cosas?

Sus ojos estaban tristes a pesar de su sonrisa. Esa imagen la mortificaba terriblemente. Su corazón se comprimía.

No sabía qué hacer… sólo sabía que no quería verlo así.

Tuvo una extraña idea. Algo alocada quizá. Pero podría ser la solución.

Prácticamente, se lanzó a sus brazos y esperó animarlo de la misma manera que él lo hizo en "Karuizawa".

-Nadie está diciendo que me voy… ¿Acaso quiere sacarme de la agencia? ¡Qué ridiculez! Para eso sería necesario un ejército (aunque con las bailarinas del presidente se hace una buena multitud)! ¡Mi lugar está en LME! ¡Y el único senpai a quien admiro, es usted!-

¡Joder!

¡Se había pasado de la raya!

¡QUE PENA!

-¿De verdad?- ¿¡COMO PODÍA TENER ESA EXPRESIÓN CELESTIAL EN SU ROSTRO!? ¡Sentía que la cara se le quemaba como un carbón!

-"¡Mogami Kyoko solicita desesperadamente al "rey demonio"!"- pensaba. Bueno, no había nada de malo en sus palabras, ¿Verdad? Eran la verdad y nada más que eso. ¿Qué…Qué había de vergonzoso en mostrarle su respeto a la persona que siempre cuidaba de ella?

-Eso me alegra- ahora él la rodeó con sus brazos, pegándola a su pecho. Podía escuchar perfectamente los latidos de su corazón. Parecía acelerado… ¿Por qué? –Lamento preocuparme por estas cosas pero no puedo evitarlo. Siempre he sido quien te enseñe y te ayude; que otra persona lo haga, es como si me desplazaran-

-Tsu… Tsuruga san… ¿Por qué está pensado esas cosas?-

-No lo sé. Creo que he descubierto que soy una persona muy celosa- soltándola, le dedico una última mirada antes de regresar al set, dejándola confundida y muy sonrojada.

-¿¡Por qué este hombre siempre me deja así!?-

Algo le dijo que la respuesta podía ser muy perturbadora, así que prefirió pensar lo de siempre.

-Es complejo de hermanos… ¿Verdad?-

Bueno, cualquier excusa es buena.

N/A:

Hallo!

Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo y por darme su apoyo.

Lamento terriblemente haberme tardado tanto pero… TT!.... bueno ustedes saben que no tengo buena suerte (este año es el peor año de mi vida) así que hasta ahora he podido terminar este capi. Tuve que partirlo, porque me había quedado ridículamente largo, así que la otra semana va la fiesta de San Valentín….XD! También otra cosa que me atrasó fue decidir que canción pondría para Kyoko (puede oírse como algo superficial, pero algo acertado con la trama puede ser de mucha ayuda)

Me sentía muy desanimada hasta que leí el capítulo 145 del manga… me quedé OO! Y aunque al principio me puse un tanto deprimida me dije "Esta es la oportunidad para que Ren contraataque"…así que ¡MAS LE VALE TOMAR CARTAS EN EL ASUNTO Y DEJAR DE SER TAN COBARDE! *comenzando con un ataque de frustración*. ARG! No lo soporto más! ¿¡Por qué ese hombre tiene que ser tan lento!? ¡no es justo!....ah! todas hemos puesto nuestra confianza en Yashiro san (como gran fan de Kyoko/Ren que es) para que eche una mano por ahí… si no, irá a dormir con los peces…

He leído sus rw y veo que algunas comentaron sobre Reino en el juego (pulgares arriba) XD!,,, las imágenes de ese juego son buen material para fantasear… especialmente el famoso beso entre Kyoko y Ren *cara feliz*

Bien, después de esto, creo que es momento de las aclaraciones… uhmmm… por ahora no me acuerdo…quiero ver…¡ah!

Para quien no sepa:

Koishi: novio, pareja, amante.

El final del "dark moon" es inventado…XD!... quise poner algo muy sádico pero al final opté por un final feliz.

Sí, me encanta el "josei" aunque a veces me deje un tanto deprimida pero al fin y al cabo así es como pasa en la vida real…TT!...

Para el personaje de Milu, me base un poco en Gorge Koizumi de "Paradise Kiss"…XD!... era bisexual y así arrogante (aunque en lo gritón lo sacó de mi..XD)

Aviso:

En la página de está la MAYORIA del manga traducido al español (por lo menos esta completa la parte de Karuizawa. La de "dark moon" esta medio completa aunque las escenas del "ensayo" de katsuki y mizuki si están completas. Al igual que la parte de san Valentín)

Creo que eso es todo por ahora.

Como siempre, gracias por pasarse por aquí y leer.

Leo todos sus rw y siempre contestaré (tarde pero segura) para aquellas que mandaron mensajes privados… no me había fijado hasta que vi en la pestaña de "inbox" …XD!... tampoco yo estoy familiarizada con la página…XP

Muchas gracias y espero que el capi sea de su agrado.

Sig cap: "Eventos Extraordinarios".

Y al fin….. algo de acción…*cara de pervertida educada en la escuela de Happosai*


	9. Eventos Extraordinarios

Cáp. 9: "Eventos Extraordinarios".

Nunca había sentido celos por una mujer. Sí una de ellas le decía que lo dejaba por otro hombre, siempre sonreía y le deseaba lo mejor.

Tenía que reaparecer Mogami Kyoko en su vida para cambiar todos y cada uno de sus esquemas. Pero lo que más lo sorprendía era, haberlo confesado tan abiertamente. Sin tapujos ni rodeos, así como lo pensó, así lo expresó. Y es que cuando ella lo abrazó como lo hizo, con toda su voluntad (sin él sugerirlo sutilmente o tomar la iniciativa) Una calidez abrumadora llenó su pecho y su cerebro. Tan cerca de ella, con el corazón acelerado retumbando en sus oídos.

Era como magia.

Quería transmitirle, sin hablar, la enorme inseguridad que caía sobre él desde el momento en que Hiroki entró por la puerta de ese set y lo saludó; desde que preguntó por "caperucita roja" supo quien le había enviado y se preguntó que se proponía Reino (y que influencias tendría realmente para "mandar" al engreído ex modelo)

-"¡Y todavía se atreve a tocarla! ¡Maldito atrevido! ¡Ni siquiera yo he pensado en ponerle una mano encima… conteniéndome con toda mis fuerzas! Maldigo a Yashiro por su molesta profecía"- recordó las palabras de su manager (después de chantajearlo con destruir su teléfono móvil sino le contaba que había entre Fuwa y Kyoko) al expresarle su reticencia por interesarse en una menor de edad: "Las chicas crecen muy rápido. Pronto se pulirá y se volverá cada vez más hermosa. Tú, que te preocupas por una miserable diferencia de cuatro años; cuando abras los ojos, alguien podría quitártela" y resultaba que así pasaba; desde que otros ojos comenzaron a fijarse en ella, vivía en constante incertidumbre y molestia; ocultando lo que sentía por temor a perderla, incluso el pedazo más pequeño que ella le ofreciera en su corazón era bien recibido. Hasta ese punto se había rebajo: adoraba las migajas que le lanzara, con tal de siquiera existir en sus pensamientos. Para ella, Fuwa era la prioridad. Mientras tuviera la venganza como objetivo, ese chico ocuparía toda su energía. Cuando pensaba en ello, era como si un cuchillo se clavara en su pecho. Sin embargo, últimamente, se preguntaba si tendría la paciencia para mantenerse al margen por siempre.

-"Mis celos aumentan cada vez más. Pronto llegará el día en que no podré contenerme. No sólo explotaré en furia sino que hasta confiese mis sentimientos precipitadamente"- la sola idea lo horrorizaba y fascinaba: él, que nunca había perdido la cabeza por nadie, planeaba romperle la cara a cualquiera que se atreviera a ponerle las manos encima a la chica que le gustaba.

Bufó fastidiado. Quién diría que la palabra celos desencadenaría tantos conflictos internos. Pero no era la primera vez; ya los había sentido antes: de Fuwa, de Yashiro, de Kotonami Kanae; ella parecía convertirse poco a poco en un problema. Sospechaba de él… cada vez que lo mirara después de arrebatarle a Kyoko de las manos (literalmente hablando) no dejaba de dirigirle retadoras indirectas. A su criterio, pecaba de convertirse en un autentico CINTURON DE CASTIDAD humano.

-Esa no es una expresión que utilizaría bajo el nombre de "Ren"… ¿¡Y por qué tiene que ser de "castidad" precisamente!?- ¡Genial! Cada día se convertía en un degenerado –Ahora que lo pienso… nunca he tenido pensamientos pervertidos con una mujer. No de esa manera… ¿Debo de sentirme feliz por eso?- el presidente Lory siempre decía que cualquier emoción desencadenada por el amor era buena – Ya me imagino lo que me haría si le dijera lo que en verdad pasa por mi cabeza…- la palabra "castración" aparecía como un anuncio de movimiento aleatorio –No es como si yo quisiera tocarla de esa manera. Es imposible que se convierta en mi amante. Ella es intocable… pero… que… ¿Qué pasaría si yo…? No. Lo que me pasó después del video no puede suceder de nuevo- pero era inútil: su cerebro le mandaba imágenes que le hacían dar gracias el que nadie tuviera el poder de leer la mente.

Pasaba con frecuencia: imaginarse cómo sería salir con ella aunque fuera sólo un día; disfrutar de su compañía sin interrupciones o malos entendidos. Soñaba despierto y de pronto, se veía a sí mismo buscado música en la radio o en algún viejo CD que le recordara sus fantasías. ¿Desde cuándo se convirtió en un adolescente enamorado? Era patético; pese a todo, no le importaba. Esa incomodidad, le dictaba una realidad que se negaba a aceptar.

-"No es suficiente…"- los pedazos que le eran lanzados, ya no bastaban –"Pero tengo miedo de llegar a más…"- hacía algún tiempo, se conformaba con saber que sólo él la miraba de forma especial; ahora, cada vez más ojos se fijaban en ella de la misma manera. Las cosas comenzaban a cambiar y sacudirse como los efectos de un torbellino. Y todo a causa de una mujer.

-Si fuera el mismo de hace seis años, hubiera salido huyendo como una rata asustada- rió sarcástico. Pensar en el pasado y echarse para atrás no era la opción.

¿Sería ese el llamado del destino para que comenzara a actuar?

****************************

"-¿Qué le dijiste a Kyoko chan cuando fueron tras el escenario?-"

Yashiro no paró de interrogarlo hasta el término del día. Aliviado por deshacerse de él y su necia insistencia por sacarle información. ¿Por qué debía ser tan entrometido?

Llevaba ganas de tomarse una cerveza pero desechó la idea; últimamente, tomaba demasiado por las noches. No quería convertirse en un alcohólico (otra vez) *. Miró la hora al bajar del auto, en el estacionamiento del edifico de apartamentos. Nueve y media.

-"Es temprano aún… ¿Sería una locura si pagara un detective privado para vigilarla?"- avergonzado de ese pensamiento, sacudió la cabeza –"No. Ella… es profesional. Además, por lo que escuché, Kotonami san y Amamiya san estarán con ella"- suspiró cansado –"En verdad, ¿Cómo pueden hablar sin mirar bien quien está cerca? ¿¡ Qué demonios fue eso de "los hombres mayores tienen diferente concepto de una relación"!? Si estaba hablando de mí, ¡Me hace ver como esos cuarentones que salen con jovencitas! ¿Qué "relación" tenemos, para empezar? ¡Y esas maneras violentas! Estoy acostumbrado a que se abalancen sobre mí para tocarme pero ¡Intentar embestirme es cosa aparte! ¡En serio, las chicas de la sección "Ámame" son otro mundo!"- alejando la nube de irritación que pugnaba por formarse sobre su cabeza, sacó la tarjeta-llave de la puerta aunque ésta fue abierta de pronto revelando la figura de una altísima mujer rubia, obligándolo a palidecer al instante.

-¿Qué son estás horas de llegar? El "jefe" me dijo que vendrías a las nueve-

-¿Qué… qué haces aquí? ¿¡Cómo entraste!?-

-¿No es obvio? Es para la fiesta de San Valentín, claro. Recibimos una llamada del mismísimo presidente para invitarnos (Quien me facilito una copia de la llave) -¿¡Cómo pudo hacer eso!? ¡El presidente no tenía respeto por su espacio personal! - Pero la idea de venir a verte, fue sólo mía. Tu padre debe estar buscándome desesperado creyendo que me fugué para suicidarme (hace dos horas le dije que moriría a las diez de la noche. Ha de estar histérico, gritando por las calles)- la mujer de largos cabellos trigueños, rió juguetona por su travesura.

-¿¡Te escapaste!? ¿¡Por qué has venido a verme!?-

-Una madre siempre desea ver a su hijo, aunque este no desee recibirla y se marchara de su lado hace seis años sin avisar. Y bueno, ¿Vas a pasar?- con un suave empujón, lo obligó a entrar, mientras le informaba sus impresiones acerca de lo lúgubre que se veía su casa –Se nota a leguas que aquí no vive una mujer. ¿Le mentiste a tu padre cuando llamaste por consejos? ¿O era una excusa para hablarnos? ¡Sabes que eso no es necesario!- si su padre hubiera sido el que hablara, probablemente, estallaría en ilusión. Pero si algo caracterizaba a Hizuri Julie era precisamente ese extraño halo de "dulce" inmutabilidad.

-No te quedarás una semana, ¿Verdad?-

-¿Acaso esperas a alguien? Si eso pasa, pon un letrero en la puerta…- ¡Eso fue una burla en doble sentido! ¿¡Cómo podía decirlas mientras sonreía toda adorable!?

-"No. Somos muy parecidos"- pensó pesimista. Sin ninguna otra opción, aceptando su destino, entró por fin para atender a esa hermosa mujer.

-"Jamás creí pensar esto en mi vida pero, Mogami Kyoko, donde quieras que estés… ¡Haz el favor de no pasarte por mi casa hasta después del catorce!"-

Era definitivo:

Esta vez el Presidente se había pasado.

¡Vaya que sí!

-¡Kuon, no tires tus objetos personales por doquier!-

¡Oh rayos! Era como estar en casa de nuevo.

**********************************LME***************************************

-Pensándolo bien, creo que si quiero chocolates…-

-¡OLVIDALO! Bueno, como te seguía diciendo, Moko san, tienes que ponerlo a congelar unos minutos para que se endure… Chiori chan, coloca ya las almendras en tus moldes-

-Es lo mínimo que pido por utilizar mi cocina y mi casa como campamento culinario- Reino estaba elegantemente sentado sobre su silla preferida mientras leía unos papeles de su agencia y sus compañeros de grupo ensayaban con varios instrumentos. Se preguntaba si ese apartamento fuera a prueba de ruido.

-Hay mucho que hacer y muy poco tiempo. Y es tu culpa que Milu san llegara toda mandona y me ladrara la orden para convertirme en su pupila… ¿¡Ya viste los zapatos que me voy a cargar para ir a verla!? …- Kyoko cerró con fuerza la puerta de la heladera, vigilada de cerca por sus dos amigas que tomaron asiento calmadamente mientras esperaban las siguientes indicaciones de la "chef".

-YO no le dije que te enseñara a modelar…- hubo un silencio recalcitrante en la habitación. Kyoko con los ojos como platos, no daba crédito a lo que escuchaba –Sólo le pedí que te hiciera la ropa. Eso es todo. Nunca le pediría algo como eso. No quiero que hagas algo que obligue a otros a no despegarte la vista de encima… ese idiota… tomando decisiones que no le corresponden…- enojado, se levantó y caminó hacía el pasillo de las habitaciones.

-¿¡Cómo!? ¿¡Y por qué esa mujer dijo todo eso!?-

-Quizá le agradaste y decidió en el momento. Dicen que es muy impredecible. Una vez, cambió toda su colección una semana antes del "Fashion Week" de hace dos años sólo porque "Los colores no era adecuados para ese año". Así como así…- Chiori parecía muy informada al respecto. ¿Sería admiradora de Milu san? Ella no conocía nada de modas ni espectáculos porque en Kyoto no pensaba nada más que en el idiota de Sho además, el señor Fuwa no toleraba los temas que no tuvieran que ver con la posada o el mundo tradicional japonés.

-Es muy sospechoso. No parece alguien muy tolerante para la enseñanza. Esa tendencia a gritar es molesta- Moko san sorbió un poco del jugo que Kyoko ofreciera hacía unos minutos (Jugo que, por supuesto, fue tomado sin permiso de la nevera de Reino)

-Sí, es molesto. Pero Tsuruga san me habló muy bien de ella (Por lo menos en lo laboral, es bastante responsable) –

-¡Vaya! Esa si es toda una prueba…- Chiori dirigió la vista hacía Moko san, un tanto alarmada.

-¡Claro que lo es!- Kyoko no parecía notar el sarcasmo en las palabras de su amiga; irritándola hasta niveles impensables. Cómo estaba en medio de una rabieta, Kyoko pensó que debía estar cansada así que dedicó su tiempo a platicar con Chiori e informarse sobre su nueva película y quienes actuaban en ella.

-…¡Y ese actor dijo que no lo haría a menos que le pagaran más! Me pareció una falta de respeto para todos… ¡Tan molesto!-

-Bien, suficiente de descansos, es hora de continuar. Aka chan, ven aquí para probar tu voz con esta canción… ¿Ya has pensado como continuarla?- Reino, cuando se enojaba, no lo mostraba en su cara pero sí en sus palabras. Cada vez que se irritaba, le salía lo mandón y regañaba severamente. ¿Estaba molesto por lo de Milu san? ¡Sí fue idea suya desde un comienzo!

-Todavía no. Y no puedo dedicarme sólo a eso. MIS AMIGAS me necesitan. Si tengo que practicar, lo haré desde aquí…-

-Parecen una vieja pareja de casados…- Chiori miraba a Kyoko y Reino respectivamente, divertida por la extraña forma en que ambos se trataban. Claro, ese comentario dejó en silencio a todos los presentes… hasta que la carcajada general estalló como una bomba (excluyendo a Moko san quien parecía estar a punto de regañar a Chiori)

-¡Así que no somos los únicos en notarlo!-

-Me pregunto quienes más se enteraron ya…- Miroku miraba pensativo al techo.

-Cualquiera que los vea, por supuesto…-

-¡CALLENSE YA!- Kyoko pegó un grito tan fuerte que el piso retumbó bajo sus píes.

-Sí, cállense- todos voltearon a ver a Reino, sorprendidos por concordar con la actriz –Antes de ser mi esposa, debe ser mi amante- quizá era demasiado optimista por creer que él diría algo correcto (para variar)

-¡BUENO, ESTABAMOS EN LOS CHOCOLATES!- Kyoko ofreció su espalda a la banda y enfocó toda su ira en amarrar y desamarrar su delantal (Extrañamente, Reino tenía uno) mientras instruía a sus amigas.

-No tienes que hacer esa cara, Kyoko…- Chiori sonreía conciliadora, asustada por la terrorífica expresión facial frente a ella. Quizá estaba demasiado acostumbrada a la fría belleza sádica de "Natsu".

-Ese perro… siempre tiene que salir con una tontería para molestarme… ¿Por qué les gusta molestarme?- murmuraba tan bajo que su voz parecía un llamado a las puertas del infierno.

Un escalofrío recorrió la mayoría de espaldas y Reino estaba feliz pues sonreía como un enajenado.

-Esta es una forma muy extraña de cocinar- Moko san desprendía sus moldes sin perder de vista ningún detalle. Kyoko se limitó a ayudar y arreglar sus respectivos chocolates.

*************************************

-¿Dónde están todos?-

-Se fueron a dormir. Llevan días practicando así que estaban exhaustos. ¿Y tus amigas?-

-También estaban cansadas. Fue un largo viaje. La verdad es muy temprano para hacer chocolates pero no quieren quitarme tiempo (¡Esas tontitas! ¿Cómo pueden pensar eso?) Sólo podían utilizar este día-cansada, dejó caer pesadamente su humanidad sobre el sillón, deseosa de cerrar los ojos un rato -¿Por qué estabas enojado?-

-No lo estaba…-

-Sí lo estabas. A mí no me engañas, ¿Qué te pasó? Si es por lo de Milu san, tú la mandaste-

-Lo sé- Reino dejó a un lado la guitarra que utilizaba para los ensayos y masajeaba sus ojos, exhausto. Nunca había visto esa faceta de él –Por eso estoy enojado… pero conmigo mismo. Es mi culpa. Me siento celoso si otros te ven de la misma manera en que yo lo hago y todo será porque no fui especifico con ese entrometido. No quiero que nadie más sea testigo de ese lado tuyo- su corazón dio un tumbo. Ese dialogo se le hacía sumamente familiar.

-Eso… es muy egoísta de tu parte, ¿No crees? Soy una persona que pretende trabajar en el medio del espectáculo; ocultar mis talentos es como un suicidio profesional… ¿¡Y qué derechos tienes para querer guardarme sólo para ti!?- incomoda, giró su cuerpo a un lado para no darle la cara al cantante. Comenzaba a recordar a Tsuruga san esa tarde: sus palabras, sus gestos y la mortificada mirada en sus ojos. Oyendo a Reino, se preguntó si su senpai tenía sentimientos semejantes. Un rayo la partió en dos al instante –"¡BAKA! Él jamás me vería de esa manera… Tsuruga san es como esos hermanos mayores que se ponen celosos cuando ven a su hermanita hacer cosas por su cuenta. El "Beagle" simplemente quiere burlarse de mí… ¡Comparar esas dos razones es una tontería! ¡Cómo mezashi con ootoro**!"-

-No me importa ser egoísta- ¿En qué momento caminó a su lado? Parado frente a ella. Sus ojos destellaron como siempre lo hacía acompañado de una sonrisa torcida –Tienes algo que me hace desear tenerte sólo para mí… cautiva en una pequeña jaula de cristal para poder mirarte sin tocarte…-su mano se acercaba cada vez más hasta alcanzar unos mechones de cabello y enrollarlos entre sus largos dedos. Kyoko le obsequió una fría mirada que alentó más las retorcidas insinuaciones de ese psicópata -… porque, si te pongo las manos encima… no me conformaría con sólo arrancarte una ala… te quitaría absolutamente todo hasta que no te quede nada más que aferrarte a mi mano- se acercaba cada vez más. ¡Ese acosador! Bueno, ella tenía un as bajo la manga.

Tanteando en el bolsillo de su falda, sacó un pequeño monedero y lo abrió justo frente al rostro del "Beagle".

-¡El poder de los dioses está conmigo!- como esperó, se detuvo; erizado como un gato asustado, pegó un brinco hacía atrás sin dejar de mirar la piedra azul que yacía dentro de su peculiar resguardo –Veo que no se te ha olvidado. Mientras tenga esto en mis manos, nadie puede dañarme. Es un regalo que me fue obsequiado por un ser mágico muy poderoso. Y deja de hablar estupideces: ¡A mí, nadie va a cortarme las alas!-

-No sé cómo puedes tolerar andar eso a la mano. Esa piedra es un peligro y quien te la dio, no era "una" hada… era un autentico demonio… ¿Kyoko? ¿Me oyes?- no prestaba atención por lo impactada que estaba.

-"Cortarme las alas"- pensó afligida –"Eso fue lo que "Corn" me dijo… cada vez que intentaba volar, su padre cortaba sus alas. Sé que ahora debe haber volado muy alto (Tsuruga san me lo garantizó) pero… "- clavando su vista en los ojos violáceos, una chispa de realización iluminó su cerebro –Dime, Reino…- él abrió desmesuradamente los ojos –Qué… qué… ¿Qué es lo que sabes de "Corn"? ¿Por qué dices que era un demonio?-

-¿Para qué quieres saber? Debe estar por ahí, muerto en vida o fingiendo ser algo que no es…-

-¡ESO NO ES CIERTO! ¡"Corn" no es así! ¡Sea como sea, él hubiera preferido luchar a dejar ir su vida! ¡Jamás fingiría ser nada o nadie!- enfadada, se levantó de un brinco regalándole la más fulminante de sus miradas a su interlocutor -¡Yo sé que él está bien! Pero… pero… ¡Quiero saber porque fue tan infeliz! ¡Por qué su padre no lo dejaba volar! ¡Por qué su madre no hizo nada! … por qué… por qué dices que era un demonio…-no pudo resistirlo más; abrazando contra su pecho el preciado tesoro, dejó caer su cuerpo al suelo, llorando inconsolable pero más que nada, sufriendo un agónico dolor -…¿¡Por qué tuvo que irse!?- esa pregunta la llevaba grabada en su corazón desde hacía once años. Ahora que era una casi adulta y ya sin la sombra de Sho en su mente (por él, nunca se detuvo a analizar los sentimientos de nadie más, ni siquiera de ella misma) Comprendió que si "Corn" no hubiera aparecido en su vida, habría acumulado tanto sufrimiento (no tenía a nadie con quien desahogarse) que probablemente, hubiera enloquecido hasta el suicidio. Al darse cuenta de esa conclusión tan terrorífica, no dejaba de temblar y preguntarse seriamente si no padecía alguna enfermedad mental peligrosa. Una niña de seis años no es consciente de lo que significa esa palabra tampoco de las razones para llevar a cabo un acto tan irracional; pero cuando recordaba sus caminatas al bosque y miraba los acantilados o los puentes, recordaba mirar los fondos con suma atención y visualizar su propia muerte.

¿Qué pasaría sí cayera en ese foso?

¿Su madre lloraría? ¿Demostraría su afecto llorando por su hija?

¿Sho chan permanecería parado, mirando fijamente como siempre que lloraba?

Muchas de esas preguntas la abordaban.

-"No quiero ser la carga de nadie"***- pensaba constantemente.

Quizá el que su madre la dejara ayudó mucho: ella era la única capaz de hacerla llorar (ni siquiera cuando las fans de Shotaro ponían de cabeza su vida escolar) Después de eso, jamás volvió a tener ideas semejantes. Lo había superado gracias al "amor" de Sho, ese idiota fue su ancla. Sin embargo, el consuelo y la fortaleza que "Corn" le brindó no podían siquiera compararse. Confiaba en él como nunca lo había hecho con nadie. Quizá, sólo Tsuruga san. Pero eso era diferente.

-"¡"Corn" nunca se liberaba de su frustración! ¿¡Pensaría en acabar con su vida también!? ¿¡O en hacerle daño a otros!? Reino me dijo… me dijo que sí él no lograba escapar de esa vida enloquecería… ya sé que está bien… pero... "- cuando pensaba en eso, su pecho dolía lleno de culpa. Ella podría haberlo ayudado también… si ella no hubiera estado tan ensimismada pensando en sus problemas.

Ahora, frente a ella, estaba el único ser viviente que podría darle respuesta sobre el amigo que había perdido hacía tanto. Quería encontrarlo y agradecerle. Verlo aunque fuera sólo una vez y abrazarlo para demostrarle lo mucho que sentía no haberse percatado de todo el sufrimiento que escondía tras su adolorida mirada.

-Kyoko…- Reino se acercó a ella, agachándose a su lado. Por instinto, ella se alejó un poco, rehuyendo su toque…- Kyoko… tú… ¿Tú amas a esa persona?- abrió desmesuradamente los ojos. Nunca había pensado en esa posibilidad –Dime… ¿Qué sientes por esa persona?- no… no sabía…

¿Qué sentía por "Corn"?

-"Fue mi amigo… mi confidente… supongo que, lo quería ¿Verdad?"-

-¿Kyoko? No divagues y contesta esa pregunta…- ¿Por qué estaba insistiendo tanto? ¿Qué deseaba saber?

-¿Qué te importa a ti lo que sintiera por él?- Reino la miró fijamente y sus pupilas temblaron.

-Ese ser… te destruirá con sus garras y colmillos. No debes acercarte más de la cuenta. El "Corn" que conociste cambió totalmente. Su vida fue un ciclón que destruyó todo a su paso - ¿Cómo sabía todo eso? Era como si lo hubiera conocido en persona –Se volvió loco, te lo dije antes. ¿Por qué deseas tanto saber sobre él?-

-¡Porqué necesito asegurarme que en verdad logró superar sus limitaciones! Yo… lo cargué con mis sentimientos negativos cuando él tenía sus propios problemas… problemas que lo hacían sufrir profundamente… yo debí… escucharlo también…-

-¿Y qué podías hacer? Eras una niña de seis años en ese entonces…- ¿¡Cómo sabía eso!? ¡Nunca lo había revelado! –Pude ver mucho por medio de… esa piedra. ¿De qué servía que te contara eso que lo atormentaba sí no serías capaz de ayudarlo? Confórmate con saber…-levantándose de su lado, le dio la espalda – que tu compañía fue lo qué más necesitaba en ese momento y… eso le ayudó a sanar algunas de sus heridas…-

-¿Es… es verdad eso que dices?- una mota de esperanza flotaba en su corazón corrompido -¿En serio… eso… eso lo ayudó? ¿De verdad?-

-Creo que sí…-

-¡Gracias a Dios! - estaba aliviada. Sí Reino con sus poderes demoniacos podía ver más allá que una persona normal entonces, confiaría en él (no ganaba nada con mentirle) Rápidamente, dejó su patética pose en el suelo para acercarse al cantante y abrazarlo por detrás –Realmente… ¡Te estoy muy agradecida!- sintió su espalda tensarse. Por un rato permanecieron así, él tomando sus manos desde adelante con la cabeza gacha.

-Lo que sientes por ese ser… ¿Es igual a lo que sientes por Fuwa?- una pregunta extraña e inesperada, pero interesante.

¿Era lo mismo?

Cuando pensaba en ese ser mágico, olvidaba todos sus problemas. Liberando su agarre, lo obligó a encararla.

-No. No es lo mismo. No sé lo que sea, pero definitivamente, no es lo mismo- Reinó abrió desmesuradamente sus ojos. No podía deducir si su expresión era de asombro o miedo (aunque no había razón para ese último)

-¿Y qué piensas hacer?-

-¿Uhmm?-

-¿Qué piensas hacer con lo que sientes?-

-Cómo no sé de qué se trata, por ahora, nada. Pero, me gustaría demostrarle mi aprecio de alguna manera…- una idea le vino de pronto, obligándola a sonreír llena de entusiasmo -¡Reino! Creo que ya sé cómo… ¡Vamos hay que practicar!- tomándolo de la mano, lo obligó a seguirla hasta el sofá.

-¿Por qué de pronto ese fuego?- se oía contrariado pero no dejaba de apretar su mano, tampoco se resistía mucho que digamos -¿Cuál es tu plan?-

-Quiero darle un mensaje a "Corn" por medio de la música…- ambos se dejaron caer pesadamente sobre el suave mueble (pronto sucumbiría por tanto uso) –Pero "Corn" vive en otro mundo y en ese lugar, sólo puede entrar lo más hermoso y mágico. Si quiero comunicarme con él, mi voz tiene que ser lo más bella posible; debe ser un estilo único (para que no se confunda con otra) y la letra debe tener el significado adecuado, uno que sólo él pueda entender. Por eso es que hay que practicar mucho más- tomando la libreta de notas donde escribían las canciones, borró aquí y allá para escribir cosas nuevas -¡Anda qué es tu banda! ¡Piensa en letras también!- ¿¡Cómo podía ser tan desobligado!?

-Sólo tú sabes lo que quieres transmitirle. Haz las letras que quieras. Pero no escribas algo que vuelva difícil agregarle acordes… no hay tiempo… en verdad, ¿Cómo pudimos asegurar que tendríamos lista la canción en cuatro días?-

-¡Típico! Las cosas se complican un poco y ya estás hablando como si la batalla estuviera perdida. ¡Sí Sho pudo hacerlo, nosotros también! ¡Es más, no sólo una canción, TRES CANCIONES ****estarán listas para mañana!- el fuego de actriz estaba encendido de nuevo y cuando eso pasaba, nada podía pararla -¡Ten algo de fe!-

-¿¡Estás loca!? ¿¡Tres canciones!? ¡Ah! ¡No puedo protestar! ¡Me has dado un golpe bajo al orgullo, comparándonos con Fuwa! ¿Sabes? No fue mi idea iniciar una banda…-

-¿¡Ehhhhh!? ¿Y de quién fue, entonces?-

-Miroku era el que siempre quiso ser artista. Prácticamente me arrastró a esté medio aunque yo siempre quise ver sufrir a Fuwa pero el copiarlo fue también idea de él. Nunca me ha entusiasmado nada que respecte a la banda-

-¿Qué te motiva, entonces?-

-¿Uhmm?-

-¿Qué es lo que te hace desear estar vivo todos los días? Si nada te entusiasma, entonces ¿Cómo puedes vivir? Sin aspiraciones ni metas que cumplir… debes tener algo en mente. No te ves a punto de caerte muerto (Aunque tu apariencia dicte lo contrario) Agradece la oportunidad que se te ha dado dando lo mejor de ti en algo, lo que sea- quizá nadie le había dicho esas palabras en su vida pues lo dejó sin habla. Pero era verdad. Incluso los peores podían cambiar si estaban realmente dispuestos.

-Nosotros… obedecíamos a nuestra agencia…- ¿Por qué estaba dándole excusas? Ella conocía todo sobre el caso –Claro que nosotros deseábamos tener fama fácilmente y despreciamos a Fuwa pero éramos alentados por los productores-

-Ya lo sé. Pero no siempre puedes hacer lo que te dicen… si crees que no es lo correcto, no tienes obligación de hacerlo. Por lo menos ahora, ya tienen definido su nuevo estilo. Creo que les queda mejor que el anterior; esto es puramente, algo que han creado con su esfuerzo ¿No te sientes feliz? Bueno, ¡Basta de hablar de esto! ¡Vamos al punto de interés! ¿Nee?- él asintió tan avergonzado como ella.

Sí, por primera vez desde que él le ofreciera esa oferta, de verdad estaba entusiasmada.

**********************************************

Eran las siete y media de la mañana.

La gente iba de un lado a otro por las aceras, directo a sus respectivos trabajos.

En su caso, debería ir camino a la escuela pero el director (nuevamente informada por el presidente) le dio una semana de expulsión por escapista.

-"Bueno, no sufriré mucho por eso. Recuperaré las clases y actividades más adelante. Después de filmar el maldito video de ese cretino, claro. ¡Cielos! ¿¡El presidente Takarada es tan enérgico cuando se enfada!?"- probablemente: las emociones de ese hombre eran siempre muy extremas.

Hablando de emociones extremas.

Se dirigía precisamente a buscar una persona cuyo carácter podía semejarse a un volcán en erupción o un terremoto. Milu san le dijo que llegara desde temprano (no importaba la hora sólo que fuera antes de la nueve) así que ahí iba. Haciendo trampa con los zapatos.

-"Es imposible que pueda tomar el metro y caminar tantas cuadras. Me los pondré en la agencia"- cuando por fin estuvo ahí, se quedó hecha piedra… ¡Era un edificio enorme! Justo en el centro de Harayuku. Afuera, había una placa que rezaba "Giri Giri Fashion Brand". Dejó caer la bolsa al ver algunas modelos entrar y salir. Todas tan bonitas y elegantes y ella… Miró critica sus ropas de "súper barata" (esa falda la peleó con uñas y dientes en la tienda; ¡Quinientos yenes era una ganga!) Nerviosa, cambió sus zapatos antes de entrar. Los primeros pasos le daban aspecto de un cervatillo recién nacido. Tardó aproximadamente cuarenta y cinco minutos en llegar al elevador hasta el último piso, donde habitaba "la abeja Reina", cómo la llamaban todas y todos los empleados del edificio. Todavía esperó unos minutos en la recepción, justo fuera de su puerta.

-Dice que puedes pasar- le informó la joven secretaria en un susurro. Iba a darle una de sus exageradas reverencias pero recordó las palabras de Tsuruga san:

-"¿Sabes cuál es la actitud que tiene la mejor modelo del mundo? Compostura, eso es"- ladeó un poco la cabeza.

-Gracias- las puertas se abrieron y nada más poner un píe sobre el alfombrado turquesa supo que esa oficina no se comparaba a ninguna en la que hubiera estado antes (Quizá la del presidente era aún más estrafalaria) Las paredes estaban cubiertas por fotos de modelos en pasarela (y de Milu san cuando todavía se llamaba "Hiroki"); cuadros que sólo tenían lencería dentro; por doquier, había torsos de maniquíes con diferentes prendas muy recargadas (como los vestidos que usaba María chan, pero en tonos oscuros, mucho menos infantiles. Según creía, eso se llamaba "Goth Lolita"); una estantería estaba llena de zapatos de todos los colores y formas; la música de fondo era "visual kei" con letras bastante subidas de tono.

-Me gusta mucho "Lucifer", sus letras me inspiran- Milu san habló desde un cuarto tras su escritorio – acércate aquí y ayúdame con algunas cosas- obediente, caminó en medio de los bustos hasta donde le llamaban. Nuevamente, la boca se le fue al suelo: esa habitación, era un guardarropa completo (carteras, zapatos, cintos, accesorios, bandas para el cabello y ropa a montones) Era un sueño… el sueño de su infancia hecho realidad. Los ojos se le iluminaron y creyó ver hadas flotar por todas partes, como un paraíso terrenal – Veo que te gusta lo que ves. Estos son mis modelos prototipo. Son únicos en el mundo porque no los he puesto en desfile ni en venta, son… mis tesoros personales-

-Son muy bonitos… todos esos vestidos pero, ¿No te da tristeza?-

-¿Por qué?-

-Tanta belleza, guardada y sólo tú puedes verla, ¿No sientes que les estás haciendo perder una gran oportunidad? - Milu la miró fijamente, analizándola. Luego sonrió, acercándose a ella para desordenar sus cabellos.

-Puede ser verdad, pero por ser tan hermoso y especial, no quiero que nadie más lo tenga. Es un arrebato de egoísmo. Una forma nociva de amor conocida como "posesión", mal sazonada con celos. No es buena combinación pero sucede que soy una persona muy vanidosa y egocéntrica que cree que lo mejor debe estar en mis manos-

-¿Eso quiere decir que la ropa que usaré, no será de este armario?-

-¡Claro que no! ¿No dije que te haría algo nuevo? Pero lo que ando buscando es…- de cabeza en una enorme caja negra, no paraba de mover y mover objetos hasta que… -¡SÍ! ¡Sabía que las había guardado aquí! Son mi orgullo y los tengo escondidos porque si los ven querrán quitármelos…- entre sus manos llevaba un par de botas de lustrosos cuero negro y broches de plata al frente (la plataforma no era alta y tenía remaches aunque el tacón de aguja era terroríficamente alto) –Estos pienso prestártelos, ¿A qué no son divinos?- Milu san parecía estar enamorada de ellos.

-Etto… ¿Tienen que ser tan altos?-

-¡Claro que sí! ¡Una señorita debe usar tacones altos aunque sea una vez en su vida!-

-Bueno, ¡Yo he usado tacos altos antes!-

-¡Pero no es lo mismo! ¡Niña necia!- halándola de las mejillas, creía que echaría fuego por las fosas nasales -¡Y no creas que vas a salirte con la tuya! ¡Sé que has hecho trampa con los zapatos! –

-¿¡EHHHHH!? ¡ESO ES MENTIRA!-

-¡MIRA COMO LO NIEGAS! ¡ENTONCES ES VERDAD!-

-¿¡Qué pruebas hay!?- la diseñadora sonrió maquiavélicamente. Sus ojos parecían los de un zorro astuto y burlón. Y creyó saber la respuesta.

-Podemos ver el video de seguridad que grabó hace cincuenta minutos tu entrada al edificio- ¡Oh, diablos! -¿Lista para el castigo?-

La verdad es que no.

*********************

-¡No puedo más!- las piernas le temblaban como gelatina y los píes prometían desmoronarse una vez que retirara los zapatos -¡Maldita mujer psicópata!- el castigo de su "sensei" fue uno muy cruel: subir y bajar cinco veces las gradas hasta el piso de entrada con los tacones y dos costalitos de arroz sobre la cabeza (de cinco libras cada uno) Sin poder más, tomó asiento en una grada, zafándose un poco su incomodo calzado -¡Esto es irracional! ¿¡Quién podría andar todo el día con estás armas letales!?- suspiró desganada. Iba por la cuarta ronda de gradas así que tenía que bajar a recepción y volver pero ya no daba para más. Frente a ella, el ascensor hizo un sonido que indicó que pronto bajaría alguien –"¡Qué suerte tienen algunas de poder usar el ascensor! ¡Deberían agradecer esa oportunidad de rodillas!"- pensaba fastidiada mientras escuchaba los solitarios sonidos de un par de tacones contra el mármol del suelo.

-¡Qué bonitos zapatos! ¡A mí también me encanta el estilo "Pin-up"! Y ese color es tan raro…- iba a girarse para preguntar que era "Pin up" pero al ver la cara de quien le dirigía tan amablemente la palabra, entró directo en el "Reino de la Magia".

-¿Eres la reina de las hadas?- preguntó con ilusión, los ojos destellando a su máxima capacidad, como fuegos artificiales.

-¿Uhm? Bueno, no. Pero gracias por el cumplido (nunca me habían dicho algo así) ¿Qué haces aquí sentada? ¿Eres modelo?- tomó asiento a su lado como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

-Milu san me ha "reclutado" como su aprendiz y actualmente, estoy cumpliendo un castigo por no traer puesto estos zapatos desde mi casa-

-A la fuerza nada es bueno. Aunque es raro, ella odia enseñar por eso siempre contrata modelos de agencia (ya entrenadas) ¿Para qué quieres aprender si no te interesa modelar?-

- En realidad soy actriz pero ella dijo que camino como pingüino y eso me disminuiría en el medio. Luego comenzó a gritar y halar mis mejillas… a este paso, necesitaré una cirugía estética – la rubia frente a ella estalló en carcajadas. Su risa era refrescante y hermosa.

-¡Tienes sentido del humor! ¡Me gusta! Pero dime, ¿Qué piensas de todo esto?-

-¿Cómo?-

-¿De verdad quieres aprender? muchos se burlan porque lo ven como un juego para gente sin cerebro. Cómo modelo, detesto que se menosprecie mi oficio y en tu cara, se nota que no te agrada lo que haces porque crees que lo que estás aprendiendo, ofende tu intelecto. Creo que eso es muy desagradable. No empañes mi profesión con tu mediocridad y motivos superfluos- los ojos de esa mujer dejaron de ser amables y se volvieron dos fieras rendijas amieladas. Se le hacía tan familiar…

-¡Yo no creo estar perdiendo mi tiempo! ¡Esta es una experiencia nueva y quiero hacerlo bien pero siento que una persona tan común como yo se ve fuera de lugar caminando estilizada; estos zapatos me están matando porque no puedo dominarlos; sin embargo, no por eso voy a dejar botado todo y salir huyendo; aunque mis píes se desangren y todas las modelos del mundo vengan a burlarse de mí, ¡Nada me impedirá cumplir mi objetivo! Sí, soy una mediocre que ofende la vista pero si no se ha fijado, ¡Hay mucha pared donde mirar!- ¡Era el colmo! Desde que comenzó su ejercicio, no paraban de llegar a mirarla y criticarla. Ahora venía esta mujer (que de seguro era modelo internacional) a cuestionarla. Si había algo que no toleraba era que su disciplina y perseverancia fueran puestas en duda.

-¿Sabes a quién le estás hablando?-

-A una modelo orgullosa de sí misma y que ama lo que hace pero algo presumida-

-¿Te burlas de mí?- ahora, toda su cara era una muestra de ira demoniaca. No la intimidaba: ella había enfrentado al "Rey de las Tinieblas", nada podía ser peor que eso. Sus demonios se elevaron y crearon el aura que tanto agradaba al "Beagle". Sus ojos sesgados se fijaron en la más alta, oponiéndose con todas sus fuerzas.

-No, pero debe saber que no es la única que siente amor por su profesión. Puedo ser antipática cuando se habla de "belleza" y "amor" pero nunca menospreciaría el oficio de alguien más y considerar a esa persona como cabeza hueca (puede que algunos lo sean pero no todos). Y no te creas tan especial. Cada quien hace lo que puede a su manera - prosiguiendo con su labor, bajó unas cuantas gradas disimulando el dolor en las plantas de los píes.

-¡Espera!- se detuvo y subió la vista, la rubia sonrió como una niña a punto de invitar una amiga y realizar travesuras -¡Chiquilla impertinente! - ¿¡La estaba regañando!? -¡Me has convencido! ¡Ven, te echaré una mano!- y volvió a reír. ¿Era normal? ¿¡Cómo podía cambiar de carácter tan rápido!?

-¿Cómo así?- en pocos segundos, estuvo de nuevo a su lado. Paradas frente a frente, le llevaba unos quince centímetros de estatura. Al verle los píes, unos zapatos similares a los suyos resplandecían por el rosado chillante. ¡Se veía tan tranquila usándolos! -¿Cómo puedes ayudarme?- la mujer levantó con gracia su mano y colocó el dedo índice sobre su frente; la mirada fija en la suya, llena de espíritu de batalla.

-Obedecerás lo que te diga. Después de todo, voy a enseñarte las magistrales técnicas de modelaje de quien es conocida como la mejor modelo del mundo- ¡Ara! ¡Eso lo había escuchado ya antes! –Es decir, yo- estaba segura de haber dejado caer las mandíbulas al suelo –Déjame presentarme: mi nombre es Julie. Mucho gusto-

-Los siento… no la conozco…- la expresión le cambió por completo, parecía rígida como una estatua –Pe… pero ¡He oído hablar mucho de usted! ¡Mi senpai me lo dijo!- eso le devolvió algo de vida, tosiendo incomoda y sin dejar de clavar la vista en ella.

-Bueno, quizá es mejor así… pero, ciertamente… que no sepas mi nombre… es… Bien, como sea- despreocupada, se encogió de hombros, resoplando sin esperanzas. ¿¡Por qué tenía tanto en común con Tsuruga san!? –Me decías que Milu ya había visto tus puntos débiles. Debemos empezar por lo básico (que es caminar) – iba a protestar porque eso ya lo sabía pero ella no dejaba de hablar –Tienes buena postura… muy buena. ¿Siempre es así de equilibrada? ¡Claro que debe serlo! No haces ningún esfuerzo por mantenerla…es completamente natural… ¡Buena chica!- ¿¡Para qué le preguntaba si ella misma se respondía!? –Es la primera vez que usas este tipo de calzado, ¿verdad?-

-Así es. Antes he utilizado tacones pero no son tan delgados como estos-

-Hagamos un ejercicio: respira hondo y olvídate de que andas zapatos; olvídate que todo tu peso sólo tiene unos pocos milímetros de apoyo; ignora el ardor en el empeine de los píes y piensa que frente a ti, se encuentra la persona a la que más deseas demostrarle de que estás hecha. Demuéstrale que eres superior a todas sus expectativas y que…-

-… unos malditos zapatos no me impedirán llevar a cabo mi objetivo…- podía visualizar a Shotaro al final del pasillo, mirándola con altivez, burlándose. ¡Jamás dejaría que la viera derrotada! Fue como magia y recordó una conocida voz masculina que la regañaba y corregía sin misericordia…

"-Cuando camines, debes echar los hombros hacía atrás (Así); tus caderas deben estar fuera (Así) y recuerdan que ellas te guían. Y luego… ¡Sólo voy hacer esto una vez, así que fíjate bien! Debes caminar (así, así, así): un píe adelante, otro atrás; procura mantener la línea y que tu cintura oscile un poco (Así. Eso le da movimiento a tu andar) Recuerda que el caminar, es tu marca personal así que puedes agregar lo que más te guste…"- sonrió divertida y llena de compasión: seguramente él nunca había hecho algo como eso frente a nadie más (Yukihito san trató de sacarle los detalles mientras fue su mánager pero ella jamás hablaría)*****

-"Es un secreto entre nosotros"- ¡Esa fue la máxima expresión de solidaridad que jamás haya visto en su vida! –"Bien, Mogami Kyoko va a modelar. Es decir, "Natsu""- cambiando a su personaje (sólo así toleraba las molestias), el dolor dejó de ser una preocupación y el movimiento fluyó por todo su cuerpo sin problemas. Caminó y dio la vuelta con gracia dejando con la boca abierta a su improvisada maestra.

-Qui… qui.. ¿¡Quién te enseñó esta técnica!? ¿¡Fue Milu!?-

-No. Mi senpai me enseñó a modelar antes…-

-¿¡Cuánto tardaste en aprenderla!?-

-En una noche, pero fue por qué…-

-¿¡UNA NOCHE!? ¿Aprendiste mi estilo en una noche? ¿¡Quién es tu senpai!?- no entendía las razones de su arrebato pero eso no impidió dedicarle una sonrisa retadora. ¿Quería saber quién?

-El mejor modelo de todo Japón, eso es. Tsuruga Ren-

*******************

-Así que, tenías problemas para crear un personaje porque necesitabas saber cómo modelar y él te enseñó- habían dejado de lado las prácticas y decidieron tomar asiento en las mesas de la cafetería. Para ser súper modelo, le gustaba comer muchos postres –Ya entiendo. Típico de él-

-¿Cómo dice?-

-Eh… digo que debió ser un poco difícil enseñarte (es un hombre después de todo) ¿Cómo lo hizo?- ¡Claro que no iba a decirle! Así que miró fijamente al techo mientras sorbía una humeante taza de café expresso (Julie san había insistido en invitarla) - ¿Me estás escondiendo algo? – No contestó -¿Es algo vergonzoso? - ¡Demasiado cerca! –Ya veo…- una sonrisa torcida se dibujó en los rojos labios de la modelo. Parecía divertida. No podía haberlo descubierto, ¿Verdad?

-Es una persona capaz de aprender lo que sea con sólo verlo una vez-

-Igual que tú. Nunca había visto algo semejante…-

-No somos siquiera comparables…-

-Yo creo que incluso eres mejor que él…- Julie san llevó un enorme trozo de tarta de fresas a su boca bajo la impactada mirada de un corro de curiosas y curiosos. Daba la impresión que deseaban acercarse, pero no se atrevían –Debes haber practicado mucho, ¿Qué te motivó?-

-Quería lograr darle vida a mi personaje. Eso me mantenía completamente entusiasmada."Natsu" me permitió disfrutar de un mundo del cual yo no tenía conocimiento alguno. ¡Fue divertido!… ¡Un momento! ¿¡CÓMO QUE SOY MEJOR QUE ÉL!? ¡IMPOSIBLE! ¡UNA LOCURA! ¡PASARAN MIL AÑOS PARA QUE PUEDE SIQUEIRA COMPARARME CON EL!-

-Ara (hasta después caíste en la cuenta…) le tienes gran estima. ¿Sientes algo especial por él?-

-¡Claro! Es…- ¡Oh, qué vergüenza decirlo en voz alta! -… ¡Es mi amigo! ¡Y es mi senpai! Yo… yo… ¡Lo respeto!- frente a ella, un par de ojos permanecieron abiertos, sorprendidos. El tenedor a medio camino dejó escapar su contenido.

-¿Sólo eso?-

-¿Eh?-

-¿Sólo es "respeto"? ¿Eso piensas?-

-¿Uhmm?-

-¡Qué exasperante! ¡Son tal para cual que hasta da miedo!- resopló molesta mientras sostenía su frente con una mano, mortificada hasta las entrañas.

-¿Qué… quiere decir eso?-

-No es nada. Olvídalo. Creo que he descubierto tu problema y la razón por la que Milu quiere torturarte- expectante, acercó su cuerpo más a la rubia, casi levantándolo de la silla – Sólo caminas bien cuando estás en tu personaje al salir de él, vuelves a ser la misma chica tiesa con baja autoestima de siempre- eso era cierto, pero se vería ridícula contoneándose por las calles de Tokyo siendo ella misma. Frunció el seño en puchero -¡Y no me hagas gestos jovencita!- instintivamente, llevó su mano a la frente (Julie san parecía a punto de utilizar la técnica de Kuu otousan en ella) -¡Rayos! ¡Qué buenos reflejos! En fin, como te decía debes soltarte y caminar bien siempre, "Susy". ¡Suéltate!- con esos exagerados ademanes, más parecía que tratará de librarse de alguna peste invisible. Cada vez que decía "suéltate", su voz se volvía una especie de susurro (como esas personas que tratan de hipnotizar a otros)

-¡Pero me veré como una tonta! ¡Todo mundo se me quedará viendo raro! …¿Y qué es eso de "Susy"!? ¡Ese no es mi nombre!- sin avisar, Julie introdujo una tartaleta entera en su boca. Tantos métodos para pedirle que se callara…

-Come un poco, no has comido nada. Odio cuando no se come lo que está en la mesa. ¿Y qué son esas tonterías de "van a verme"? Si trabajas en este medio, siempre querrás que te miren. ¿Cómo si no, conseguirás trabajos? Y "Susy" es el nombre que te he puesto. Cuando vea que estás esforzándote en serio, preguntaré por tu nombre real. Ahora, comete un cachito de este pudín de chocolate…- como pudo, le hizo caber media taza. ¿¡Quería matarla acaso!?

Por fin tragando (con lagrimas en los ojos) tosió un tanto, liberando la garganta******.

-Pero eso no es como… ¿Conseguir un trabajo por tu cuerpo?-

-Sí, pero eso no significa que tu dignidad esté en venta –nuevamente la mirada demoniaca –Quien consigue un trabajo por métodos inmorales no es digna o digno de ser llamado "profesional". Lo que te estoy diciendo, es que muestres lo que tienes, pero tu actitud debe reflejar que tienes orgullo y compostura, por eso, nadie puede tocarte más allá de donde lo permitas. Es como esa filosofía de "sólo mirar". Y eso, mi querida "Susy", es la base de para que las personas te amen. Ese es el "poder"-

-¿"Mi poder"?-

-Así es. Una vez que tengas todo bien equilibrado, podrás manejar a quien sea con sólo una mirada o un gesto de tu mano. El mundo estará a tus píes y te amaran por ello- eso se escuchaba como el maquiavélico plan de un psicópata.

-Yo no quiero que nadie me idolatre o me ame por motivos mundanos (ni siquiera creo ser capaz de ser amada). Simplemente quiero hacer un buen trabajo y disfrutarlo. Quiero que la gente sienta junto conmigo; quiero transmitir, no imponer-

-Eres igual. Definitivamente te le pareces mucho cuando él comenzó. ¡Tan idealista! Con esa convicción en sí mismo… hasta que probó la realidad y se estrelló contra ella- ¿De qué hablaba? Había un significado oculto en esa plática, pero no le hallaba sentido. Julie san pensaba en voz alta extrañas frases sobre alguien a quien le había ido mal ¿Qué tenía ella que ver?

Por fortuna que el teléfono de la modelo sonó en ese momento (intentaba meterle por todos los medios, una rebanada de pastel completa en la boca)

-¿Sí? ¡Ah! … ¿Ehh? ¡Claro que estoy bien! … ¿Quién te dijo? Bueno, si es verdad, lo fui a ver pero fue solo como una hora… no media noche, cómo él dice… estoy ocupada ahorita… tratando de alimentar a mi nueva amiga… es muy linda pero algo desaliñada… no voy a torturarla… ¡No la he obligado a comer! -¡Qué buena mentirosa! Diciendo eso mientras buscaba sus puntos débiles –Es qué quería ver a Milu. Tengo años de no invitarla a tomar una copa. Sí, estaré ahí para ir a ver al "jefe" en la tarde… ¡Kuu, no seas tan paranoico!- con fuerza, cerró el móvil –De verdad, ¡Esté hombre se preocupa demasiado!-

Kyoko no escuchaba, sólo estaba ahí sentada con la vista ida quien sabe dónde.

-Usted… usted… ¿Es usted cercana a Kuu otousan?-

-¿"Kuu otousan"? … ¿Conoces a mi esposo?-

¿¡Por qué el mundo era un lugar tan, pero tan pequeño!?

*********************

-… Y así fue que lo conocí-

-Ya veo… ese es otro que no puede contenerse…-

-¿Eh?-

-Cuando Kuu ve a una mujer en apuros, no puede evitar ayudar. Es instintivo. Pero… ¿Hacerte actuar a Kuon? ¿¡En qué estaba pensado!?-

-Creo que en verdad deseaba ver a su hijo de nuevo… -

-Mi hijo… no sé en qué momento cometimos un error y cambió totalmente- Hizuri Julie se detuvo a unos pasos de la recepción en la oficina de Milu san (regresaban de la cafetería) sus ojos reflejaban tristeza y culpa de la misma manera que Kuu lo hiciera hace un año –Quizá la presión era demasiada para él. Tenía grandes expectativas de sí mismo pero cuando entró al medio, las cosas no fueron bien: él quería ser como su padre, pero deseaba tener una identidad propia. Una que no fuera opacada por su nombre. Tomó muchas decisiones equivocadas, haciéndose daño. Tratamos de ayudarlo, pero eso sólo empeoró todo- ¿Acaso su hijo quería ser actor también? La modelo tenía la costumbre de hablar consigo misma en voz alta ¿O hablaba con ella distraídamente? –Incluso hasta el punto de "desaparecer"… dejando todo…-

-Etto… ¿Es decir que Kuon está vivo aún? Yo creí que él…- ambas se miraron un poco incomodas.

-Es como si no lo estuviera… -Kyoko suspiró impotente. Julie san estaba muy deprimida por su hijo y ella no podía hacer nada para ayudar –Dime, ¿Kuu nunca te mostró una foto de Kuon?- sacudió negativamente la cabeza – Espera, ando una en mi cartera- desparramando por el suelo labiales, peines, agendas; dulces a montones y muchas cosas más, encontró por fin una billetera tan rosada como sus zapatos y extrajo una gastada foto.

El pequeño Kuon (quizá de ocho o nueve años) llevaba unas botas de lluvia y una red atrapa-insectos mientras sonreía dulcemente.

Pero no fue eso lo que casi provoca que se desmayara ahí mismo: Hizuri Kuon era IDENTICO a "Corn". Algo en su mente le dijo que la coincidencia era improbable: "Corn" le había mentido; no era un hada, era un niño de verdad.

-Para mí siempre será ese niño inocente aunque sea un adulto. Mi pequeño que fue raptado por una ave rapaz, llevándoselo al otro lado del mundo mientras yo estaba en trabajando en Brasil… - Julie san se dio cuenta que había hablado demasiado. Era muy tarde.

Mogami Kyoko estaba atando cabos. Si "Corn" no era un ser mágico, eso quería decir ¡Qué podría encontrarlo en ese gran mundo (Dijo "del otro lado del mundo. Sí en ese entonces estaba en Estados Unidos…¡Debía referirse a un lugar como Londres o cualquier parte de Asia!)! El mensaje que planeaba darle, seguramente, llegaría sus oídos. Entonces… entonces…

-"¡Podría responderme! Aunque, quizá no quiera verme… quizá para él sólo fui una molestia, pero no importa… ¡Qué felicidad!"- devolviendo la foto a su dueña, le dedicó una sonrisa llena de esperanza – Todo estará bien. Algún día, Kuon regresará… Me encargaré de darle el mensaje de Otousan y Julie san… ¡Nos vemos. Fue un gusto conocerla! ¡Gracias por ayudarme!- corriendo como una maratonista, hasta olvidó del dolor de los zapatos. Una nube de polvo quedaba a su paso, despeinando a quien estuviera cerca.

-¡Qué chica más extraña! Pero tenías razón, Kuu- sonrió dulcemente –Realmente es una rareza. ¿Nee?, Kyoko chan. Uhmmm… Kuu es un idiota. No creo que a Kuon le guste que nos refiramos a ella como su hermanita. Bueno, cuando salga con él podremos decirle hija…- su vista se fijó en el techo, mirando al futuro (planeando muchas cosas que iban desde un vestido de bodas hasta los nombres de sus nietos) –Sólo espero que no haya descubierto nada, se veía tan sorprendida…-

-¡Oye! ¿¡Por qué estás sonriendo de esa manera en medio del pasillo!?- Milu san salió de su oficina, pisando fuerte con sus tacones azules mientras su traje gris brillaba bajo las luces -¡Creí que habías olvidado nuestra cita!... ¿¡Y dónde se metió esa chica!?-

-¿Tu aprendiz? Acaba de irse…-

-¿¡SE FUE!? ¡ME VA ESCHUCHAR CUANDO LA VEA DE NUEVO!-

-Déjala, acaba de recibir mis clases privadas. Ya no necesita nada más…-

-¡Ladrona! ¿Te quieres robar a mi pupila?-

-Ya lo hice así que no tiene caso discutir…-

-¡Yo la vi primero, Julie san!-

-Pero yo la vi mejor- echando hacía atrás su larga melena, la rubia le dedico una seductora mirada –He decidido que esa chica será parte de mi familia algún día. Lo siento, pero es mi responsabilidad ahora-

Sí, la familia Hizuri tenía el defecto de ser demasiado posesivos.

**************************************LME****************************************

Faltaba un día para el momento tan esperado. Por lo menos, Kyoko lo veía de esa manera y su entusiasmo era tan contagioso que incluso ellos fueron influenciados por ella. Pero era imposible ignorarla cuando los había ayudado tanto.

¿Siempre era así de diligente y comprometida?

Él, que nunca se preocupaba por nadie más que sí mismo no comprendía el extraño carácter de Mogami Kyoko y su abrumador espíritu de pelea. Comenzaba a creer que el apodo de "caperucita roja" quedaba de más. Su impetuosidad sólo podía compararse a la de un tigre. Viéndolo bien, sí ese era el caso, Tsuruga Ren sería el "dragón" (y no al revés como pensaba)*******

-"¡Ten algo de fe!"- ¿Fe? ¿De qué le servía eso? El mundo no era tan fácil como para que todo funcionara por medio de la fe. Pero cuando ella lo decía… creía que todo era posible; además, Kyoko le daba un reconocimiento a su existencia como nunca nadie lo hiciera antes. Y eso, provocaba un deseo irrefrenable por demostrarle lo que era capaz.

-"¿Qué es lo que te motiva?"- le preguntó. Quiso contestarle que ella pero no tuvo valor porque, nunca lo elegiría como su "persona especial". Desde el momento en que la vio alegrarse tanto hasta el punto de abrazarlo sólo por la vaga información sobre "ese" que tanto apreciaba, vio la verdad: ella amaba a ese "sujeto" sólo que no lo sabía. Y no pensaba ayudarlo tampoco. Sí algún día Kyoko decidiera mostrar sus sentimientos hacía esa persona, bien por él. Estaba celoso y satisfecho, al mismo tiempo y todo porque había dicho su nombre: sin sarcasmo ni resentimientos u odio. Eso era estúpido: quería que lo odiara con todas sus fuerzas y desplegara su ira sobre él. Otros sentimientos a parte de esos no valían la pena

Entonces, ¿Qué fue esa calidez que lo envolvió junto a los torpes brazos de esa chica?

¿Acaso era lo que llamaban… "felicidad"? No podría serlo… ¡No era lo mismo cuando le robaron el primer puesto en las carteleras a Fuwa! O como ella dijo: la felicidad de hacer un trabajo ganado con sus propios meritos. No. Lo que le hacía sentir era como un soplo de brisa nocturna: refrescante y estimulante.

-"¿Acaso me he vuelto loco?"- El sólo hecho de regalarle una cadena con una llave a juego con el suyo (una cadena de eslabones plateados con un candado al frente) decía mucho. Todos preguntaban (en la entrevista que dio ayer en un programa no paraban de comentar al respecto) pues es reconocido como un accesorio simbólico: implicaba que "alguien" lo había "capturado" y ahora, pertenecía a una "dueña". Esa persona tendría en su poder la llave para liberarlo o condenarlo a la "esclavitud" hasta aburrirse de él. No supo porque, pero sintió la necesidad de tomar una acción semejante.

Ahora se dirigían a otra entrevista, esta vez, en el "Japponet Scoop" de TBM. Se preguntaba cuantas preguntas sobre el detalle harían.

-Reino- Miroku iba a su lado, con la vista clavada en él -Eres tan extraño…-

-¿Por qué? ¿Hasta ahora te enteras?-

-No. Siempre he sabido que tienes preferencias excéntricas pero nunca creí ver esta faceta tuya. Darle la llave de tu cadena a Kyoko chan… ¿Estás seguro que esa clase de chica es de tu tipo? Incluso durmieron juntos…-

-No dormimos juntos… (Como le expliqué a esa histérica de Moko san y la malpensada de Amamiya) nos quedamos hasta muy tarde en la madrugada haciendo arreglos en las letras y avanzando con los acordes. Nos quedamos dormidos y si fuiste atento (sé que lo eres) te darás cuenta que sólo estábamos SENTADOS en el mismo sofá-

-Lo sé, pero quería molestarte. Es que no puedo creerlo; te he presentado muchas chicas lindas pero decías que todas eran aburridas. Sólo te gustaban aquellas a quienes no podías tocar (porque estaban muertas) Y sucede que te interesas en la mujer viva más rara de todas… ¡No tienes remedio!- comprensivo, le dio unas palmadas en la espalda. Maldito idiota. ¿Iba a burlarse de él de ahora en adelante? –No pienso molestarte aunque admito que la chica tiene su encanto cuando la conoces. No me mires como si fueras a matarme, no estoy interesado en ella, por lo menos no como crees. Aunque para serte sincero, ¿No crees que después de este concierto, habrá algunos problemas?- ya había pensado en eso.

Y la verdad, no le importaba.

-¿Qué podrían hacernos?-

-No habló de nosotros, sino de ella. Claro, no le hemos dicho a nadie que pedimos ayuda a Kyoko chan y no les va a gustar mucho. Ella también está participando sin el consentimiento de su agencia, cooperando con la competencia. "Queen Records" puede incluso demandarla por desacato de contrato (ya que grabara para Fuwa y todos saben que no somos los mejores amigos. También porque ella y ese tipo no se llevan nada bien. Sería una traición deliberada, ¿No crees?)-

-Lo sabe. Yo se lo plantee la primera noche que ensayamos. Me dio una respuesta muy digna de ella: "Lo sé, puedo tener muchos problemas por esto pero en eso me las arreglo yo. Así que deja de meter las narices. Este es el único arrebato de egoísmo que he tenido en la vida". Siempre quiere salirse con la suya… me pregunto si durará mucho en el medio con esa actitud…-

-Bueno, si está sabedora, no hay más que hacer. Dime, honestamente, ¿No te sientes preocupado? ¿Qué pasaría si a la gente le gusta ella y esperan que siempre cante con nosotros? Esa chica… no es normal, Reino. Su voz… es demasiado…-

-¿Increíble, no? En sólo siete días y lo hará con nosotros primero. Fuwa quedará como un copión despreciable. Y no te preocupes, estoy seguro que les gustara a todos. Es perfecta con nuestro nuevo estilo…-

-Siento que es ella quien lo ha hecho posible; pero habla con la verdad, ¿Estás utilizándola para fastidiar a Fuwa? -

-He planeado esto desde hace un año. Escuché a alguien de LME decir que al principio, ella estaba aspirando a la sección de talentos musicales antes de decidir ser actriz********. Creí que sabría cantar así que hice planes. La suerte nos sonrió de forma extraña, Miroku: LME hace una fiesta y nos invita a nosotros para amenizar; luego, ella viene a mí buscando ayuda a causa de las puyas de ese cantante idiota, alentada por su convicción en "ese" que siempre la anda cuidando. No sé qué motivaciones ha tenido Fuwa, pero está vez, nosotros tuvimos la idea original y estoy seguro, que el efecto que conseguiremos sólo será posible combinándonos con su voz. Verás, la gente dirá "Esa canción, sólo se oye bien si es interpretada por ella y Vie Ghoul". Fuwa no me importa en lo absoluto; sí se molesta u ofende me tiene sin cuidado. Así que deja de preocuparte por eso… me preocupa más que Kyoko salga modelando por aquí y allá. Todo el mundo con la vista clavada en ella. Quisiera ahorcar a ese inepto…-

-Vaya, quien diría que sólo quieres presumir de estar al lado de ella y defenderás ese lugar como si fueras el "Can Cerberos" ¡Guau! ¿Y por eso te enojas? Tu mismo dijiste que ella no le pertenece a nadie así que sentir celos posesivos esta fuera de discusión…- Miroku lo señala constantemente con un dedo. Ese carácter juguetón era sumamente irritante–No puedes detenerla. Nadie lo haría. Ni Fuwa ni ese "tigre"-

-¡Qué molesto! Y creo que ese apodo, no es para él-

-¡Oigan, ustedes dos! ¿Qué tanto murmuran?- ese idiota de Aoki********* tenía la mala costumbre de interrumpir cuando las charlas se volvían serias. ¿Es qué acaso quería morir? Bueno, de todas formas no podía matarlo: era un excelente tecladista -¡Miren quien esta adelante!

Hablando del diablo.

Mogami Kyoko sentada en las gradas justo fuera de la televisora, abrazaba sus piernas. ¿Estaría llorando?

-¿Kyoko?- ella levantó la vista, extrañada de verlo delante -¿Estás tomando el aire fresco?- furiosa, le envió un proyectil "espiritual" que casi le da en medio de los ojos.

-Sólo esto me faltaba…- entre sus manos, tenía tres objetos que lo sorprendieron: uno era esa molesta piedra azul; el cristal rosado y el dije que él le regalara; ambas cadenas, totalmente destruidas. Parecía que no habían sufrido mayor daño (aunque creía ver que le faltaban algunos cristales por ahí a la llave) ¿Habrían tratado de asaltarla?

-¿Qué te pasó?-

-No es nada. Olvídalo. Estaré en el "Daruma ya". Nos veremos mañana…- tomándola rápidamente por la muñeca, la retuvo un rato ahí. Tratando de encontrar sus ojos pero no pudo. Hasta que un rápido movimiento, le hizo girar sobre sí misma y descubrir el flequillo. De inmediato la soltó: la mirada de la chica estaba fría, como la de un cadáver.

-"Cómo un tigre herido"- pensó –"Ara… ¿Así que ya está decido que ella es una "tigre", nee?"- pensó. Lastimosamente, no era momento para divagar en eso -¿Alguien te hizo algo? ¿Qué te pasó?-

-Me despidieron…-

-¿¡Cómo!?- fue el grito al unísono de toda la banda. Acaso, ¿La agencia se dio cuenta? -¿Te sacaron de LME?- preguntó tan indiferente como siempre aunque en el fondo lo consumía la incertidumbre.

-No. De mi trabajo en TBM. Y pensar que hasta pedí prestado este traje de Milu san para la entrevista… ¡Qué desperdicio!-

-¿Por qué te despidieron?- Miroku se acercó a ella, preocupado por la amargura en su voz.

*Flash back*

Esa mañana, Sawara san le dio una gran noticia: la invitaron nuevamente al "Japponet Scoop" por su papel de "Natsu". Llena de entusiasmo (últimamente la invitaban seguido) pidió ayuda a Milu san por ropas adecuadas. Y después de un largo desfile, un traje retro naranja fue el escogido.

Avisó antes a la producción para decirles que ese día no podría interpretar a "Bo" (claro que ellos ya sabían, pero siempre es bueno avisar) Caminaba tranquila por los pasillos hasta su sala de espera cuando se topó con el imbécil de Sho acompañado de su fiel representante.

-¡Vaya! ¡Qué sorpresa! ¿Quién diría que nos encontraríamos antes de mañana? Es el destino, supongo-

-Diría, más bien, mala suerte. Ahora, con permiso, voy a una entrevista- pasándolo de lado, dispuesta ignorarlo para evitar una escena que la afectara, le dedicó una fría mirada de cólera.

-¿Con tan poco se te han subido los humos? Sólo eres una novata mediocre que vive bajo la sombra de Tsuruga Ren, ¿Cuánto ha pagado tu agencia para que seas tomada en cuenta en todos tus trabajos?-

-¿¡Te atreves a difamarme, bastardo!? ¡Yo no soy la sombra de Tsuruga san ni de nadie! Sólo me maldigo por haber sido la tuya durante tanto tiempo… ADEMÁS, ¡MI TRABAJO LO HE GANADO CON MUCHO ESFUERZO! Pero no lo entenderías… no sabes lo que es el trabajo duro…- dispuesta a dejar hasta ahí cualquier discusión, ofreció su espalda al antagonista de su vida –"No le prestes oídos, Kyoko. Vete de una vez"-

-¿A dónde vas? ¡Te estoy hablando, por un demonio!- furioso, en un par de zancadas la acorraló contra una pared, sujetando fuertemente su muñeca -¡No te atrevas a ignorarme!-

-¡Déjame, idiota!-

-¡Sho, por favor, contrólate!- Shoko san se acercó alarmada por el arrebato de ese inepto. Definitivamente, la compadecía. Sin embargo, Shotaro dejó de forzarla y fijó la vista en el cuello. Su rostro palideció y en sus ojos se deslumbró una chispa de cólera. Jamás lo había visto tan enojado.

-Eso… te lo dio Reino…- no era una pregunta, ¿Cómo lo sabría? Bueno, no le debía ninguna explicación - ¡Te lo dio!... y tú lo andas… como si nada…- alejándose de ella echando humo por la boca, regresó sobre sus pasos no sin antes darle el insulto final -¡Sigues siendo igual que antes! ¡UNA ESTUPIDA MUJER QUE SOLO TIENE AMOR EN LA CABEZA!-

-¿¡COMO DICES!? ¿¡QUE TIENE QUE VER "LA PALABRA PROHIBIDA NUMERO UNO" AQUÍ!?- ella adelantó dos pasos para encararlo, pero no esperó que él tomara la cadena de Reino y la "Princesa Rosa", haciéndolas pedazos. Vio algunos de los finos eslabones salir volando por los aires y desperdigarse por diferentes direcciones -… qué… qué…- con todo el dolor de su alma, recogió el cristal rosado (por fortuna no se había roto pero el soporte pasó a mejor vida) y el dije de Reino (algunos de los diamantes incrustados salieron disparados, fuera de su alcance). El corazón se le comprimió –Esta cadena… me la dio Reino pero la otra… la otra… ¡Me la regaló Tsuruga san! ¡Idiota! ¿¡Y si hubieras roto ese cristal!? ¡Es un tesoro nacional del Reino de la Magia! ¡Estúpido!- de su cartera, sacó el mini monedero donde llevaba a "Corn".

-¿¡Qué tonterías estás diciendo!? ¿¡Todavía crees en esas patrañas!? ¿¡Estas llorando por una estúpida llave y una piedra barata!?-

-¡No lo entenderías! ¡Es una de mis posesiones más preciadas! ¡Y Reino está haciendo su esfuerzo para ser mi amigo! ¡No tienes derecho a quitarme nada que ellos me den! ¡No tienes ningún derecho sobre mí!- Shoko san quitó la embelesada vista que tenía sobre la "Princesa Rosa" para girar su rostro a Sho.

-Shoko san…- la mánager pegó un brinco de susto por el amenazador tono de su voz- llama a seguridad. Esta persona me molesta- ¿Qué…? ¿Acaso pretendía…?

-Sh…Sho chan… ella no te ha hecho nada… no puedes…-

-¡Hazlo!- ¡No podía ser posible! ¡Shoko san era una adulta y debería saber controlar a ese bastardo mimado! Lamentablemente, no era el caso: llegaron los de seguridad y a pesar de que no vieron ninguna conducta violenta por parte de ella, gracias a su record de anteriores encuentros, no le creyeron en nada.

-¡Otra vez es la molesta fan violenta! ¡Sáquenla de aquí!-

-¡No! ¡No he hecho nada! ¡Está mintiendo! ¡Soy una anfitriona!-

-¡Siempre dices lo mismo! ¡No nos engañarán esas ropas de imitación! ¡No conozco a nadie como tú en el medio!-

-¡Sho! ¡Sho! ¡Acaba con esto!-

-Lo siento, pero debo cuidarme de las fans tan agresivas como tú. Disculpa si no recuerdo tu nombre- burlón, le dedico un ademán de despedida mientras observaba como la manager esquivaba su mirada.

¿Por qué eso le pasaba a ella?

Cómo si no fuera peor, uno de los vigilantes la reconoció pero como empleada de ahí. La llevaron donde los productores y estos le informaron que si no la despedían, la agencia "Akatori" pondría en su contra a todos los patrocinadores.

Ese fue el fin de su breve estadía en esa televisora."

*End Flash back*

-Eso pasó…-

-¡Demonios! ¡Fuwa es un completo majadero! Nosotros no somos santos tampoco pero hacer eso…- Miroku tenía los ojos abiertos como platos, el tono de su voz era molesto.

Pero ninguno estaría tan enfadado como él. Quería ponerle las manos encima a ese fracasado y retorcer su cuello hasta que ya no quedara ni una pizca de oxigeno en sus pulmones.

-¿Por qué no vas a mi apartamento? Podemos ensayar un poco más…-

-No creo que pueda hacerlo hoy… mejor iré a descansar. Debo prepararme para el regaño que Sawara san me dará mañana… ¡Je! –Rió sin humor –Veo que todavía sigo siendo una persona insignificante en este mundo…- con las manos en los bolsillos, se despidió de ellos.

Algo le decía que no debía dejarla ir sola.

No.

Lo que más quería era encontrar a Fuwa.

-Reino… ¡REINO, ESPERA!- todos iban tras él, corriendo. No podrían alcanzarlo, ninguno tenía tanta resistencia para igualarlo.

Era la primera vez en la vida, que deseaba con todas sus fuerzas partirle la cara a alguien. Pero más sorprendente era por defender a otra persona.

************************************LME**************************************

-Al parecer hoy hay muchas celebridades en la televisora- Yashiro san miraba hacía la puerta mientras esperaban a que lo llamaran para la entrevista de esa noche.

-¿De verdad?-

-¡Sí! ¿Y sabes? - ¡Maldición! ¡Estaba usando el tono burlón otra vez! –Creo que Kyoko chan también estará aquí…-

-Ya sé que ella es "Bo -

-No me refiero a eso. Es para una entrevista… ¡Tonto! La gente está ansiosa por ver a "Natsu"… ¡Cómo quisiera ir a su sala!-

-Si quieres puedes dejarme aquí y hacerle una visita…-

-Creí que dirías "vamos juntos"…-

-No puedo moverme de aquí. Además, creerá que estoy tratando de fisgonear. Todo gracias a la gran boca de cierta persona que me tildó de "pervertido" frente a ella…-

-¡Oh, vamos! Ambos sabemos que jamás lo creería. Está bien, mañana la verás de todas maneras tanto en el set como en la fiesta. Quien quita que puedas llevarla a tu apartamento después-

-Creí que eras su hermano mayor, tu deber sería protegerla de mis "pervertidas" intenciones- odiaba cuando Yashiro lo molestaba con doble sentido o peor aún, cuando leía –sin saber- sus pensamientos más oscuros y profundos. Lo malo, es que (por las visitas "imprevistas) no cabía la más mínima posibilidad de que sucediera.

-"Me encontré con Kyoko chan hoy en la oficina de Milu san. Es una pequeña fiera cuando se enoja pero te es completamente leal. Sus capacidades me recuerdan mucho a las tuyas aunque creo que ella podría superarte si no te andas con cuidado. Y es tan negada, como tú. ¡Dios! Le mostré una foto tuya de cuando estabas chiquito (cuando eras lindo como un gatito) y pareció darse cuenta de algo… me da la impresión que ya te conoce… desde mucho antes…"- eso fue lo que su mamá le contará hace dos días y casi le dio un infarto. Revelar los detalles de su pasado, (No quien era en realidad pero, esa foto…) ahora seguramente, Kyoko estaría enterada de quien era "Corn".

-"Ya no soy un ser irreal. Probablemente, intente buscarme. Al menos no sabe en "quien" se ha convertido. Es un punto a mi favor"- sabía que la visita de sus padres en Japón le traería problemas. Creyó haberles dejado bien claro que no deseaba que su pasado e identidad fueran descubiertas hasta haber alcanzado el nivel profesional que lo hiciera capaz de sobre ponerse al nombre de su padre. Suspiró pesadamente –"Lo siento, Kyoko. No quiero mentirte pero no estoy preparado para tu reacción al saber quien fui en realidad…"-

-¡Oe!... ¿Qué es ese jaleo?- Yashiro abrió un poco la puerta al escuchar el sonido de una muchedumbre algo cerca. Al cerciorarse que no era a él a quien buscaban, su manager decidió abrir por completo al tiempo que un miembro de staff pasaba por ahí -¡Oye! ¿Qué es lo que pasa?-

-¡No lo van a creer! ¡Es increíble! ¡Reino de "Vie Ghoul" y Fuwa Sho se están dando de golpes en el otro pasillo!- esa información lo obligó a levantarse de la silla y mirar sin podérselo creer. ¿Qué razones tendrían esos dos para llegar a esos extremos? Se maldijo por su curiosidad, pero no pudo evitar acompañar a Yashiro san hasta donde se reunía un corro de curiosos mientras los representantes de cada uno llevaban a cabo una batalla verbal a un lado.

Y entre los curiosos, estaban los chicos de "Bridge".

-Hikaru san, ¿Qué sucede?-

-¡Ah! ¡Tsuruga san! Bueno, yo ya vine cuando empezó todo pero por lo que grita Reino san, tal parece que despidieron a Kyoko chan por culpa de Fuwa- el nombre del cantante fue dicho con sumo desprecio.

-¿¡Cómo dices!?- Yashiro se le adelantó con la pregunta (en realidad, estaba apoyado sobre su hombro, como si fuera un potro de gimnasia) - ¿¡Cómo fue eso!?-

-Etto… Reino le dijo a Fuwa "¿Usaste tu poder para sacarla, ¿Eh? ¿Hiciste que la despidieran por un capricho tuyo? ¿¡En qué estabas pensando!?". Luego Fuwa san le contestó "¡Y eso qué te importa! ¡Tú no eres nada ni nadie para sermonearme! ¡Ya te dije que yo puedo hacer con ella lo que me plazca" y después, Reino san se abalanzó sobre él-

-¿Cómo sabes que están hablando de Kyoko?-

-Verá, Tsuruga san. Hace poco nos llegó un mensaje de producción diciendo que Kyoko chan fue despedida y que buscáramos otro "Bo". Me pareció extraño, porque ella hace un buen trabajo. Pero cuando escuché las palabras de Reino san, caí en la cuenta: si Fuwa quería molestar a Kyoko chan, podía utilizar el poder de su agencia para presionar a la televisora. Me parece increíble que alguien como él haga esa clase de cosas… quien diría que es un completo bastardo ¿¡Qué se ha creído!?… ¡Kyoko chan también hubiera podido apoyarse en la agencia!-

-Podía, pero no lo hizo. Eso hubiera sido ponerse al nivel de ese sujeto- lo entendía, pero no dejaba de hervirle la sangre. Ser despedido por caprichos de otros es la humillación mayor. En ese momento, deseaba que Fuwa Sho desapareciera de la faz de la tierra. Adelantándose, el mar de gente abrió camino para que pasara. Todos muy temerosos de la expresión de su rostro. A su lado, Yashiro suspiró y susurró sólo para él:

-Yo también estoy muy enfadado. Me encargaré de arreglar cualquier locura que hagas sí le das su merecido a ese cretino-

-No te preocupes, no habrá necesidad- los dos contrincantes se encontraban muy distraídos tratando de matarse (Fuwa parecía realmente empecinado en acabar con Reino) No pudo evitar dejar escapar una risa amarga. Así era él antes de llagar a Japón: un cabeza caliente para los puños.

-¡Bastardo! ¿¡Qué te has creído!? ¡No tienes derecho a defenderla!-

-¿¡Quién te has creído tú para tratarla como tu sirvienta!?-

-Yo me pregunto que se han creído ustedes para armar este desorden en medio del pasillo. En verdad, la juventud actual parece no tener consideración con nadie- tomándolos por la nuca, no le costó en lo más mínimo separarlos –Quiero tener una seria charla con ustedes y quisiera que Shoko san nos acompañara-

-¡Espere un momento, Tsuruga san! ¡Ese chico ha ofendido a mi grupo! ¡Debe pagar por lo que hizo!- el representante de "Vie Ghoul" dejó con la palabra en la boca a la de Fuwa, acercándose a ellos con porte amenazador. Bastó una mirada para empequeñecerlo y obligarlo a retirarse con los demás miembros de la banda. No deseaba entrometidos.

-Vamos a un lugar privado- sin soltarlos, los guió hacía su camerino seguido de cerca por Yashiro y Shoko san. Ya ahí, prácticamente los aventó al suelo, olvidando totalmente su máscara caballerosa y modales amables –Quiero saber que fue lo que pasó- ninguno dijo nada -¿Reino san?- el susodicho pegó un brinco y lo miró a los ojos fijamente.

-Me encontré a Kyoko sentada en las gradas fuera en la televisora. Me dijo que tuvo un encuentro desafortunado con ese bastardo y sólo por tener el poder para hacerlo, creó una escena para que los vigilantes la sacaran a patadas del edificio no sin antes ser despedida por los productores- mientras hablaba, no dejaba de mirar iracundo a su némesis. Ambos parecían odiarse terriblemente.

-¡Fue culpa de ella! Ya saben cómo es cada vez que me ve…- rió, jactancioso -… la pobre pierde el control y no puede evitar ponerse violenta- su mano se movió casi por inercia, estrellando un puño contra la pared tras de Fuwa, dejándolo pálido. Usó tanta fuerza que dejó una señal visible y pintura descascarada por el suelo.

-Cierra la maldita boca o juro que la próxima vez no fallaré-

-Tsuruga san… por favor… no es correcto…- Shoko san, valientemente, adelantó unos pasos para defender al cantante. Sí supiera que en ese momento no le importaba que era correcto o que no.

-¿Entonces es cierto? ¿Es verdad que Kyoko san ofendió a este chico?-

-Yo… yo… realmente…-

-Díselo: dile que tú llamaste a seguridad y viste como se la llevaban como una delincuente peligrosa- Reino aprovechó su distracción para acorralar. No dejaría que nadie más que él manejara la situación y por supuesto, no permitiría que una mujer fuera maltratada.

-¡Quieto!- el peli plata se detuvo en seco. Quiso reír por la facilidad con la que obedecía –Si eso es verdad, Shoko san, fuiste testigo y cómplice de una injusticia…- ella bajó la cabeza, avergonzada. Yashiro san la miraba de reojo con una expresión indefinida entre pena y desprecio- Esto podría acarrear algunos problemas…-

-¿Me amenazas? ¿¡Me estás amenazando!? ¡Mi agencia no se quedará callada si me amenazas de esa manera! Además, ¿A quién le importa una novata? LME no se metería en problemas por ella, Y tú, ¿Esta es tu verdadera cara? Si se supiera, no serías tan atractivo…- estaba harto del sonido de su voz y de esa forma de hablar tan altanera pero no podía darle una lección (por lo menos no físicamente) así que lo tomó por las solapas de la camisa y lo acercó lo suficiente para que escuchara sin perder detalle.

-No tienes nada que decir, Fuwa. ¿Quieres jugar con el poder de nuestras agencias? ¡Niño estúpido! Ahora entiendo porque Kyoko pasó tantos problemas contigo: ¡No sabes usar la cabeza! Y sí hablamos de ver quien demanda a quien, creo que LME tiene todas las de ganar. Kyoko no te hizo nada y aunque lo hiciera, eso no justifica la humillación que le hiciste pasar. Fue por capricho y a mi criterio, eso es una falta muy grave - soltándolo con asco, puso algo de distancia. El sólo verle la cara daba punzadas de necesidad en sus puños –Desaparece de mi vista, Fuwa. Debes saber que en LME, todos los que trabajamos ahí, somos tratados con igual estima y si alguien se mete con uno, se mete con todos. ¿Mi verdadera cara? Eso es algo que SOLO Kyoko tiene derecho a saber. Tú quédate con la duda…- el muy estúpido trataba de buscar pelea con él por todos los medios hasta que la mánager lo haló por un brazo y lo obligó a salir de ahí. Suspiró pesadamente para calmarse.

-¿Kyoko recuperará su empleo?- había olvidado a ese sujeto. Se notaba que deseaba marcharse de ahí cuanto antes pero usaba toda su fuerza de voluntad para dirigirle la palabra.

-No lo sé. Probablemente, ella regresará y pedirá disculpas con una "dogeza" aunque no fuera su culpa- molesto de sólo imaginarlo, pasó una mano por su cabello, despeinándolo –Hablaré con Sawara san-

-¿No puedes ayudarla?-

-Puedo hablar por ella pero no será de mucha ayuda porque no estuve presente- Reino bajó la cabeza, pensativo y luego la levantó, apretando los puños.

¿Qué rayos le pasaba?

-Debes saber algo… por si ella necesita ayuda después…-

-¿De qué se trata?- tardó algo en responderle y suspiró muchas veces.

-Kyoko cantará con nosotros mañana en la fiesta de tu agencia- pudo escuchar a Yashiro emitir un ruidoso gemido de sorpresa. Él, por su parte, trató de mantener la compostura–Se lo pedí hace tres días y ella aceptó. Te digo esto porque nadie en LME lo sabe (sólo esas psicópatas amigas suyas) y puede que le acarreé problemas-

-¿Por qué estás tan preocupado por protegerla?-

-Kyoko no necesita que nadie la proteja. A estas alturas, ella es capaz de hacerlo por su cuenta. Digo que la ayudes. Después de todo, tú eres el "dragón"- ¿De qué demonios estaba hablando ese sujeto? –Ella siempre te defiende donde quiera que esté. Claro, porque ella es el "tigre". Al principio, creí que tú eras… pero me di cuenta que es al revés. De todas formas, tu deber es apoyarla. Además, eso me da esperanza: la pareja ideal del "dragón" es el "fénix". No todo está perdido- otra vez con esas metáforas, ¿Y qué era eso de "tigre", "fénix" y "dragón?

-Creí que ella tenía otro sobre nombre…- el cantante le dedicó una mirada analítica para luego sonreír amargamente.

-Una chica como ella merece un apodo que convine mejor con su espíritu luchador. El "lobo" no puede hacer nada al respecto…- suspiró nuevamente -… otra cosa: no vayas a decirle que te he contado sobre mañana- probablemente su expresión de extrañeza era muy obvia porque agregó –Se supone que es una sorpresa. Tiene mucho que "decirte"-

-¿Qué quieres decir?-

-Escúchala mañana y lo entenderás. Sé que lo harás- con las manos en los bolsillos de la rasgada gabardina gris, salió del camerino silencioso como un gato.

-¡Diablos! ¡No puedo enojarme con él! De cierta forma, defendió a Kyoko chan y se ve realmente preocupado por ella… ¡Esa chica! ¿¡Por qué habrá aceptado cantar con ellos!? ¿¡Y qué fue todo eso de los animales!? ¿Tú sabes algo?- se preguntaba lo mismo y podía decir que estaba tan perdido como el manager y las razones de Kyoko para hacer algo tan atrevido, ¿Era para molestar a Fuwa?

Sin querer, la noche pasada vio parte de la entrevista que le hicieran a Reino y cuando vio que llevaba "esa" cadena, se preguntó a quien le habría dado la llave (Usualmente, muchos cantantes utilizaban ese símbolo para demostrarle al mundo que tenían pareja). Y la respuesta vino a él de inmediato: debía ser Kyoko. En su pecho, una bestia salvaje rugía rabiosa. Esos celos eran sin fundamentos: sí bien, Kyoko aceptara la "llave", no lo haría por querer retener al peli plata como su "cautivo"; ella lo haría por el deseo de hacer un amigo. Sin embargo, no era el caso. Reino sabía que ella no sentía lo mismo que él (aunque eso no le impedía sentir celos y molestia). Pudo verlo en su dolida expresión de resignación a pesar de sus contradictorias palabras.

-Sí ella quiere, me lo dirá. Le daré una llamada a Sawara san…-

-¿Por qué no hablas directamente con el presidente?-

-Eso la ofendería terriblemente. Recuerda que es una modesta incurable pero claro que tendré que hacerlo. Además, ¿Se te olvida que yo no sé –supuestamente- sobre su trabajo en TBM?-

-Sí, tienes razón. De todas formas, me parece increíble. ¡Mostraste tu lado oscuro frente a tantos! Eso fue porque querías vengar a tu chica, ¿Verdad?- Yashiro cambió su cara a modo de "zorro astuto" -¡Ah, el poder del amor! ¡No hay fuerza de la naturaleza que cambie tanto a las personas!- sí, claro.

"El poder del amor".

-"Quién diría que algún día eso me llegara a pasar"-

******************************

Eran las diez y media.

Más tarde de lo usual pero el incidente en la televisora atrasó las entrevistas y la suya tuvo que esperar casi cuarenta y cinco minutos.

-"Ya debe estar ahí. En serio, la comida que prepara mamá es fatal. Prefiero lo que hacía papá… aunque si lo pienso mejor, me quedaría con la de Kyoko"- era extraño en él pensar en comida pero no había almorzado nada ni cenado (Yukihito tuvo un compromiso al mediodía) Ojala no abriera la boca frente a la actriz o no pararía –"Siempre me regaña por saltarme las comidas. Es su culpa que me de hambre… cada vez que me acuerdo de ella, pienso es su forma de cocinar…"- y para colmo, ese día tuvo dosis extra de Kyoko.

-Estoy en…- al abrir la puerta, se detuvo con su saludo al ver en la entrada un par de zapatos que no eran de su madre -¿Quién…?- escuchó ruidos en la sala, voces en susurro de alguien conocido.

-Vamos, "Susy"… come algo de esto, te animará-

-No, gracias Julie san. No me siento con ganas de comer-

-¿Estás ignorando a tu maestra? ¡Yo misma lo preparé con mis propias manos!-

-No lo hagas, Kyoko san o sufrirás una indigestión- lo dijo por reflejo. Inseguro de cómo explicar que Hizuri Julie estuviera en su casa (y qué prepara la cena) se acercó al par. Su madre le dirigió una mirada que prometía mucho dolor más adelante. Kyoko, por otro lado, clavó la vista en él y de inmediato, se levantó de la silla para saludarlo.

-¡Buenas noches, Tsuruga san! Lamento mucho molestarlo tan tarde… pero… yo…- podía imaginar lo que trataba de hacer y no quería que hablaran sobre eso, por el momento.

-Etto… ¿Podrías prepararme algo de cenar?- fue como si un rayo lo partiera en dos. ¡Qué atrevimiento! ¿¡Cómo pudo decirle eso!? Pedirle a una chica que prepare de cenar para ti sería una ofensa, ¿Verdad? ¿¡Cómo pudo dejar que sus pensamientos se escaparan de su mente!? ¡Estaba sumamente avergonzado! (Sí tan sólo su madre cerrara la boca y dejara de hacer gestos como un pez fuera del agua) –Yo… lo –

-¿Eh? ¿No ha comido nada?- por lo menos pareció distraerse. Sí era necesario, permitiría que lo tratara como a un niño. No le importaba que se la pasara dándole regaños toda la noche. Asintió despacio obligándola a soltar un suspiro de exasperación –¡Caramba, Tsuruga san! ¡Usted no cuida de sí mismo de manera adecuada! Puedo ver que ha pasado todo el día sin alimentarse. Su estilo de vida es muy agitado y lleno de trabajo pesado, sin una comida balanceada no tendrá fuerzas. ¡Lo digo en serio! Es algo tarde, prepararé sopa de akamiso**********… recuerdo que había un poco de carne de res… ¿Todavía está?- asintió distraídamente- Bien. Entonces lo usaré…- arremangándose, se dirigió a la cocina. Él no podía dejar de sonreír. No importaba como fuera, cada vez que ella le daba un sermón, su corazón se derretía.

-Yo ya había hecho la cena- la rubia lo miró con los ojos de quien ha recibido una ofensa fatal. De reojo observó desconfiado la extraña pasta color amarillo (probablemente, mezcló el akamiso y cúrcuma, en grandes cantidades) con pedazos de algo que quizá fue zanahoria. No iba a ser tan cruel para decirle que eso que tenía en el plato, daba la impresión de ser vomito de gato.

-"Definitivamente prefiero morir por morderme la lengua…"-

-Está bien, comprendo. Un hombre siempre quiere probar la comida de la chica que le gusta, aunque le provoque indigestión- por fortuna que la actriz ya estaba en la cocina. El comentario de su madre lo ofendió terriblemente. ¡Nadie cocinaba mejor que Kyoko!

-Este no es el caso, la cocina de Kyoko san es digna de ser catalogada como "Cordon Bleu"***********. No importa lo que haga, siempre le queda delicioso. Hasta el paladar más exigente quedaría complacido-

-Estoy celosa- extrañado, levantó una ceja por semejante confesión –Estoy celosa de "Susy". Kuu no para de alabar su forma de cocinar y hasta tú eres admirador de su comida… a mí nunca me pediste que te prepara nada. Sólo lo hacías a la fuerza…- murmurando, juntaba los índices y los retorcía sin dejar los pucheros.

-No es culpa de ella ser tan hábil en todo lo que se propone. ¿Y qué es eso de "Susy"?-

-Es mi nombre especial para ella…- tomando el control de la televisión, se recostó sobre el sofá como si esa fuera su casa –Deberías ayudarla aunque sea a pelar verduras. No seas un hombre inútil…-

-Sí…sí… lo sé. Supongo que por la forma en que se comporta, le has dicho una excusa creíble, ¿Verdad?- la mujer no contestó de inmediato pero sonrió compasiva.

-No fue tan difícil. Ella dijo "No importa. La gente como Julie san y Tsuruga san son como una gran familia de hadas". ¡Qué chica más interesante! ¿Sabías de esa fijación por los seres mágicos?-

Claro que lo sabía.

Era su adorable marca personal.

*************

-En serio, no esperaba que Tsuruga san y Julie san fueran buenos amigos después de haber trabajado juntos en algunos desfiles. Además, el presidente le pidió que la acompañara mientras otousan lo ayuda con algunos preparativos. Pero cuando ella abrió la puerta me quede muy sorprendida… ¡Casi me da un infarto!- Kyoko probaba la sopa miso que tenía al fuego. Con mucha insistencia, le permitió pelar algunas verduras pero ella se encargó de cortarlas. No es como si él se ofendiera por no confiarle ese trabajo: sólo sabía cortar en cubitos (muy disparejos)-… creo que traía una cara algo rara. Me dio mucha pena porque ella se preocupó y trató de animarme. Aunque…- mirando para todos lados, por si las dudas, agregó en tono confidencial -… no sé lo diga, pero, en verdad… ¡Esa comida tenía un aspecto y olor horrible!-

-Te entiendo perfectamente. No te preocupes, siempre hace lo mismo. Su forma de cocinar debería ser catalogada como "peligro biológico"-

-Tsuruga san… ¡Eso es muy cruel!... Kuu otousan me habló al respecto, pero no creí que fuera de esa manera… ¡Pobre Kuon!- sí, pobre de él. Pasó toda su infancia siendo obligado a tragar platillos que lo hicieron odiar las horas de comer. Mogami Kyoko se encargó de curarlo - ¿Sabe algo? Hoy descubrí la verdad sobre "Corn"- ¡Demonios! No esperaba que llegaran a ese tema tan rápido. Quería que hablara sobre lo ocurrido en el trabajo –sucede que "Corn" no era un hada sino "Kuon", el hijo de Julie san, ¿Usted lo conoce, Tsuruga san?-

-No. Nadie lo ha visto desde hace mucho tiempo. ¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura que son la misma persona?-

-Me enseñó una foto y era él… ¡Realmente era él! ¡Me puse tan feliz!...-

-¿No… no te sientes enojada por haberte mentido?- eso es lo que más le interesaba saber. Ella probó nuevamente la sopa y respondió medio minuto después.

-Al principio sí. Creí que me había tomado el pelo por ser más pequeña que él pero después supe que aunque fuera un humano, igual es un ser mágico. No es una persona ordinaria. Además, debió haber tenido sus razones para ocultarme su identidad. Quisiera verlo…- apagó el fuego, mirando la olla con aflicción -… quisiera saber…-

-¿No te dije que él estaría bien?-

-¡Lo sé! Pero… hay cosas que sólo puedo decirle a él…- eso que cubrió la cara de la actriz, era… ¿Estaba sonrojándose? Abrió sorprendido los ojos… ¿Acaso ella…? No. No podía ser eso.

-¿Te gustaba acaso?- ella reaccionó violentamente por esa "acusación". Parecía una sospechosa de algún atraco, negándolo todo con exagerada energía.

-¡No! ¡Claro que no! ¡Era mi amigo! ¡AMIGO! Aunque lo que sentía por él no se parece en a nada en comparación con el imbécil miserable de Sho…- ¿Eh? ¿Así estaban las cosas? Interesante. Eso que escuchaba hizo subir su ego hasta la atmosfera, mucho más allá incluso –Pe… pero hay muchos tipos de amistad, ¿Verdad? ¡Claro que sí! Bueno, dejemos la plática sin importancia y vamos a…-

-¿Vas a dejar esta interesante charla a la mitad? Estoy muy interesado en saber qué es lo que sientes por esa persona…-

-Ehmm… no es nada importante…- como una espada, sostenía el cucharón frente a ella, ¿Estaba defendiéndose de él? Sonrió de lado mientras se acercaba y la acorralaba contra la cocina. ¿Por qué siempre debía tener esa divertida expresión petrificada? –Tsu… Tsuruga san… ¿Está bien?-

-Sí, estoy bien… ahora sí que lo estoy…- ¿Por qué su olor tenía que descontrolarlo tanto? Ese suave aroma a pera, mezclado con las especias de la sopa, era tan seductor –"Y esos ojos…"- tan grandes y brillantes. Estar cerca de ella siempre ponía a prueba su fuerza de voluntad –Algún día encontrarás a tu amigo… él mismo reaparecerá por su cuenta…- suavemente, deslizó sus dedos por el dócil cabello de Kyoko. Tenía ganas de reír por la caricaturesca expresión de su cara.

-Etto… sí… eso espero. Pero antes, le mandaré un mensaje…- ¿Se refería al concierto? –No puedo contarle nada todavía. Mañana lo sabrá…- la vio tragar duro.

-"De seguro está pensando en la forma en que la castigaré. Esta chica, ¿¡Qué clase de sádico cree que soy!?"- suspiró decepcionado –Por lo menos sé que no me mantendrás en la ignorancia… ¿Vas a contármelo todo, verdad? – Ella asintió como quien acepta el destino de morir en la guillotina –Entonces esperare ansioso por esa magistral explicación…- disimulando las ganas de reír (Kyoko hizo una especie de saludo militar muy raro) sacó los cubiertos y platos.

-Gracias, Tsuruga san…-

-¿Por qué me das las gracias?-

-Cada vez que habló con usted, no importa lo que pase, siempre recupero el ánimo- dirigiéndole una de sus hermosas sonrisas, tuvo el impulso de abalanzarse sobre ella y besarla como un loco. ¡Rogaba a todos los dioses que ningún otro fuera testigo de ese gesto! – ¡Diablos! ¡Qué descaro!... diciendo estas cosas vergonzosas… debo estar a punto de pasar por las puertas del infierno- una aura oscura la rodeo por completo mientras murmuraba lúgubres palabras. Nunca conoció a una chica tan extraña. Sonrió para sí.

-"Creo que mi gusto por las mujeres es algo bizarro…"-

-¿Ya estuvo la comida? Tengo hambre…- su madre apareció de la nada, golpeando un plato con una cuchara. ¿¡Por qué debía ser tan inoportuna!?

-Serviré en un momento…- y así fue, Kyoko (como si fuera la anfitriona de un restaurante antiguo) dispuso los platos y sirvió en cantidades exactas a cada uno mientras platicaban animados (parecían conocidos de toda la vida) Casi nunca comía en la mesa de la cocina (siempre era más fácil repantigarse en la mesa ratona de la sala) pero su madre siempre insistía en usarla. Sin embargo, esa vez fue un cambio agradable.

La modelo trataba por todos los medios de alimentarla, cosa que Kyoko se negaba a recibir en medio de sonrojos y disculpas. Él las observaba divertido y sonreía. Hacía tantos años que no cenaba con varias personas en un ambiente tan animado. No sabía porque pero ver a su madre y Kyoko interactuar con tanta confianza lo llenaba de una agradable sensación de bochorno (creía tener la cara sonrojada)

-Voy a presumirle a Kuu que hoy comí tu sopa miso, "sashimi" y arroz "ochazuke"***********… ¡Voy a tomarle una foto a los platos llenos; ya vacíos; en el lavaplatos… Esto lo mortificara mucho…- puso los ojos en blanco. Siempre era lo mismo entre ellos ¿En realidad se amaban? Eran como dos niños.

-Lo más probable es que quiera pedirme un enorme plato de ramen- él lavaba los platos mientras Kyoko los secaba. La rubia permanecía en la mesa, sentada toda holgazana mientras los veía de reojo. Ya se imaginaba lo que diría al estar a solas con él -¡Ara! ¿¡Ya son las doce!? ¡El jefe y okami san estarán preocupados!... les avisé que llegaría tarde, pero…- haciéndoles una reverencia, se despidió apresuradamente.

¿Es qué acaso se le olvidaba que él podía llevarla?

-¡Espera!- atajándola por el brazo, ambos comenzaron una especie de lucha: ella por soltarse y él por retenerla -¡Puedo llevarte a tu casa! Dame un momento…-

-¡No! ¡Senpai no tiene por qué preocuparse por eso! ¡Yo vine aquí por mí cuenta! ¡Debo buscar la manera de regresar!-

-¡No se te ocurra salir sola a esta hora, para eso, mejor quédate aquí a pasar la noche!-

-¡No quiero ser una molestia! ¡Además, debe atender a Julie san!- cada vez tiraba más. ¿¡De dónde sacaba tantas fuerzas!?

-Está bien. Te llevaré. Voy al hotel de todas formas, puedo pasarte dejando de paso- arreglando su cabello y guardando el móvil con el que tomara hacía poco las fotos, sonrió satisfecha –Así no le causas inconvenientes a Ren- ¿¡De qué demonios estaba hablando!? ¡Él quería que Kyoko se quedara más tiempo! La rubia le dedicó una mirada sabionda, al tanto de sus intenciones.

Mujer calculadora y posesiva.

-Realmente… ¿No será una molestia?-

-Claro que no. ¡Y ya te dije la actitud que debe tener una modelo! ¡Suéltate! ¡Suéltate!- se veía tan rara hablando en susurros y gestando con las manos. Nadie jamás podría dar testimonio de ese lado de ella.

-¡No soy una modelo!-

-Si… claro. Vámonos. Adiós, Ren. No te quedes viendo la tele hasta las tres de la madrugada…-

-No lo haré. Kyoko san…- ella giró el rostro, y sonrió amablemente. No podía preguntárselo. No frente a su madre –mañana es un largo día así que descansa. Ya sabes. No vayas a desmayarte…- giró el rostro, apenado por esa pobre excusa de palabras sólo para llamar su atención. ¿En qué se estaba convirtiendo?

-Descansaré mucho. Pierda cuidado- animada, levantó los pulgares. Lo último que vio fue su cabello ondear y perderse tras la puerta. El silencio lo rodeo, como cuando se cierra herméticamente una habitación. Y era la primera vez que notaba lo solitario que era ahí.

-"Creo que me estoy acostumbrando demasiado a su presencia"- Ese pensamiento lo asustaba porque crear dependencia sobre otra persona era el máximo error.

Dirigió la vista hacía el sillón vacío y suspiró

Podía estar cavando su tumba; pero, ¡Qué aburrido era estar solo!

*********************************LME*******************************************

-Julie san… en serio… no es necesario que tenga que hablar con el jefe…- después de bajarse del auto que transportaba a la rubia (una limosina, por cierto) había insistido en que era su deber hablar apropiadamente con sus responsables. Eso conllevaba a la extraña situación de ser acompañada por una súper modelo hasta la puerta de su casa. Okami san abrió y le sonrió pero al ver a su inusual acompañante, quedó con la boca abierta.

-Buenas noches, Okami san- Julie san hizo una reverencia suave. Ella también, pero más pronunciada –Kyoko chan –giró su rostro, ¿La llamó por su nombre? –ha pasado por la casa de Tsuruga Ren (quien es mi esclavo personal mientras estoy en el país) – la dueña abrió mucho más la boca y fijaba la vista en una y otra (probablemente impactada de saber que su pupila cometía la osadía de pasarse por la casa de un hombre tan tarde por la noche) Suspiró incomoda. Ya sabía que era una atrevida y falta de respeto –Se nos pasó el tiempo y ya era muy tarde así que vengo a dejarla y pedir disculpas por las molestias…-

-No… no hay porque disculparse, ¡Ara! ¡Qué modales! Por favor pasen…- haciéndose a un lado, Julie san aprovechó para introducirse con su estilizado caminar.

-Estoy en casa…- Kyoko quiso reír. Julie san no debía tener mucho conocimiento sobre frases de etiqueta en japonés. Seguramente, sólo sabía decir "estoy en casa"********* (Instruida por Kuu otousan) Pero a nadie pareció molestarle –Huele a ramen…- creyó ver un hilo de baba caer de su boca… No. No podía ser eso. Debía estar alucinando; pero después dirigió sus grandes ojos amielados a Okami san.

-¿Quiere… quiere…un tazón de ramen?- antes de terminar la pregunta, la rubia estaba sentada en una de las mesas con los palillos dispuestos a un lado. ¡Y ella pensaba que sólo Kuu otousan tenía un apetito exagerado! Aunque el de su esposa no era tan monstruoso.

-Por favor. Si no es mucha molestia- y aunque lo fuera, supuso que ella esperaría ahí hasta ser servida.

-Eh… supongo…-

-Puedo hacerlo yo, Okami san. El jefe debe estar muy cansado- acercándose a la señora, susurró sólo para ella –Creí que ya no abrirían el restaurante…-

-Danna sama dijo que mientras esté aquí, no permanecerá sentado con los brazos cruzados- Kyoko sonrió tristemente y se dirigió tras la barra. En ese momento apareció el jefe con cara de pocos amigos –Buenas noches- saludó respetuosamente.

-Es muy tarde para llegar a casa-

-Mira, querido, esta señorita vino a dejar a Kyoko chan…-

-Señora- corrigió sin dejar de mirar la barra.

-Bueno, señora-

-No importa con quien haya estado, estas no son horas para que una jovencita responsable ande por las calles-

-Lo siento mucho- el jefe tenía razón en sus argumentos: ella debía priorizar el trabajo y estar despierta hasta muy tarde no era bueno.

-Kyoko chan se retrasó por culpa de mi amigo. Lo mandaré a disculparse adecuadamente-

-¡Julie san! ¿¡Cómo puede decir eso!?- no podía imaginar a Tsuruga san afuera de su casa en medio de una "dogeza", disculpándose por pedirle que le preparara la cena –"¡El sólo hecho que me lo pidiera fue admirable!"-

-¿"Amigo"?- el feje cambió a un modo de alerta muy extraño -¿Quién es ese amigo?- la modelo y el hombre se miraron fijamente durante un rato. ¿Por qué ese duelo de miradas?

-Tsuruga Ren, claro. También es amigo de Kyoko…- eso dejó sin habla por un momento a los encargados (el jefe estaba inmutable pero analítico) Okami san giraba a verlo por momentos hasta que al fin…

-¿Es el que te trae a veces cuando sales tarde del trabajo? –Asintió despacio- Sí es amigo de Kyoko, debe presentarse ante nosotros como debe ser. Y ofrecer sus respetos…- ¿¡Sus respetos!? ¿¡Eso para qué!? ¿¡Por qué esa platica tenía cada vez menos sentido!? –Eso es. No aceptaré que Kyoko visite a un hombre que no conocemos en persona. Él debe hacerse responsable por ella- ¡Era su senpai! ¡No su niñera! ¡Oh, Kami! ¿¡Qué le pasaba al jefe!?

Giró el rostro petrificado a Julie san. Eso la asustó más: estaba sonriendo tiernamente (podía ver un halo de luz tras su cabeza y hadas volar a su alrededor)

-Lo hará, Jefe san. Le aseguró que lo hará…-

¿¡QUE LE HACIA ESTAR TAN SEGURA!?

Cont.

N/A: Yosh yosh!!! Un nuevo capítulo.

Como siempre, agradezco a todas las personas que me han apoyado hasta el momento. He tomado en cuenta sus críticas, ideas y comentarios. Espero haber mejorado un poco desde el anterior y si no hay gran cambio, disculparan ustedes, ser irá haciendo poco a poco…XD

Bien, en este capi hay mucho que aclarar. Para quienes ya leyeron el manga, sabrán que partes son tomadas del mismo y cuáles no.

Aclaraciones:

*Bien, esto lo tomé del cap. 76. En la última página, Lory le ofrece una copa a Ren pero él lo rechaza (todavía estaba en el trabajo) así que el presidente le dice "Realmente te has calmado, a como eras hace cinco años". Eso me hizo suponer que quizá en el pasado (debido a sus problemas en casa), comenzó a tomar de más (tomando en cuenta las visones de Reino y lo que Kuu comentara durante su visita a Japón –a partir del cap. 101-115-)

**Mezashi: sardina secada con sal (una comida económica) y muchas ya lo conocemos, el Otoro: es la parte grasosa del estomago del atún (una parte de alta calidad, muy codiciado; por lo tanto, un platillo "Premium")

*** Bien, creo que esta parte es muy trágica. Pero realmente creo que hasta la persona más positiva puede deprimirse si se vive una vida como la que Kyoko tuvo en casa: abandonada por su madre; despreciada por sus compañeros; el chico que amaba era incapaz de apoyarla o ayudarla. Es una vida un tanto solitaria. Aunque a ella no parecía importarle nada de eso; aunque si no fuera así, no se la pasaría llorando ni hubiera tenido necesidad de escaparse al bosque o confiar en "Corn". Lamento la tragedia…TT!...

****Durante la parte de "Karuizawa", "Vie Ghoul" planeaba robarla la canción a Sho. Así que este, tuvo que ingeniárselas para escribir una en el momento (sin escribir los acordes en papel, sólo escuchando)

*****Sí, esto sucedió para el papel de "Natsu" (aunque no se vio exactamente como) Yashiro estaba horrorizado al imaginar a Ren caminando como una mujer (hasta el punto de censurar con mosaico su propia imaginación) Si no me equivoco, cap. 129 del manga.

******Kuu le contó a Kyoko que su esposa (o sea, Julie san) le gustaba cocinar (pero no lo hacía muy bien que se diga) y siempre obligaba a Kuon a comer hasta el punto de casi ahogarlo. He ahí la razón de porque Ren detestaba tanto comer (si era posible, hasta evitarlo) Sin embargo, como pudimos apreciar en el anime y el manga, a él le gusta mucho lo que Kyoko cocina. XD

*******Para aquellas que estén familiarizadas con la mitología china, disculpen si explico esto (pasar de lado, por favor): el tigre, el fénix y el dragón son símbolos de poder en la cultura asiática. El dragón representa al emperador y el fénix chino (o Fenghuang) a la emperatriz. El tigre, por su parte, se considera como el único rival del dragón (aunque el tigre es infinitamente más poderoso). Esto también, porque ambos, representan el ying (tigre/femenino) y el yang (dragón/masculino); ambos se complementan a la perfección. El fénix chino es el equivalente femenino del dragón y, con toda seguridad, su pareja ideal. Pero creo (y si Lory Takarada fuera real, probablemente estaría de acuerdo conmigo –o eso espero-) que Kyoko, más que limitarse a sólo ser una pareja, es también la fortaleza de Ren, su apoyo y (aunque no lo sepan, porque en el manga, Ren no sabe que ella es Bo) su confidente; una persona en la que puede confiar y viceversa también. Eso es mucho más interesante y crea lazos más fuertes entre ambos a que sólo se vieran a sí mismos (bueno, sólo Ren lo vería así –por el momento-) como un hombre y una mujer juntos por lazos sentimentales (realmente, ninguno de los dos son muy sentimentales que se diga…TT) Reino hace esta comparación, esperanzado a que ambos se vean sólo como camaradas y él pueda seguir insistiendo con Kyoko (o fingir que lo hace para molestar a Ren y Sho..XD)

********Esto es verdad. Sí leen el cap. 17 del manga, Kyoko realmente aspiraba a la sección de canto. Al final, terminó en la escuela de actuación. Esto fue porque también deseaba derrotar a Ren XD… esta la razón por la cual ella cantará en este fic. Siempre me he preguntado qué hubiera pasado al revés.

*********Aoki es un nombre inventado para el tecladista. Sucede que la autora no ha decidido ponerles nombres aún (a él y el guitarrista) por considerarlos sin importancia…XD!... sólo el bajista tiene nombre (Raku) y claro, Miroku y Reino.

**********Akamiso: miso rojo (esto es el grado de fermentación)

**********"Cordon Bleu": cordón azul. Es un grado honorifico o también referirse en sí, a la alta cocina.

***********Sashimi: carne de pescado cortada en tiras finas. Se sirve preferiblemente con salsa soja, wasabi o salsa ponzu (elaborado a base de mirin, trozos de bonito y algas) y el arroz "ochazuke" es arroz cubierto con té verde.

************En esta parte, Julie san diría "Tadaima" (estoy en casa) cuando en realidad debería decir "Ojamashimazu" (con permiso o perdón por las molestias) una frase de cortesía para quienes entran a una casa ajena. Julie san no está tan familiarizada con el idioma japonés así que dice sólo las frases que pudo haber aprendido de Kuu. XD!

Ah! El término "pin up" se refiere a las modelos de fotografía. Este término fue muy acogido durante los cuarenta (si se fijan en algunas fotos o dibujos, podrán ver chicas vestidas como marineros –con modelos sugerentes o simplemente sonriendo mientras miran a la cámara-) Aquí he tomado esta palabra para definir un estilo de zapato característico de los años 30-40 (la mayoría con puntas redondeadas o estilo "Mary Jane".

Creo que eso es todo lo que queda por aclarar. Cómo sabe, cualquier duda, sugerencia, critica o comentario, con mucho gusto lo leeré y contestaré (a veces más tarde pero siempre habrá respuesta)

Lamento si estás explicaciones quedaron muy largas o si son realmente necesarias. Pero es bueno ponerlas por si hay alguien que tiene alguna duda.

Esta semana tengo parcial y todavía me hace falta pulir el capitulo diez así que no estoy segura si lo tendré para esta semana o la otra. Pero espero que no sea un mes…TT!...


	10. Despierta, tigre dormido

Advertencia: bueno, se supone que este es un fic clasificado como "M" así que habrá lenguaje soez y (como decía una amiga mía en el colegio) "escenas candentes" (XD!). Sin embargo, haré saber que hay un momento al final (muuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuy al final) que podría perturbar a las mentes inocentes. Si no les gustan esa clase de eventos, absténganse de leer. Creo que estoy exagerando, no es ni muy fuerte…TT!... pero igual, es mi deber hacer la aclaración. Sin más, es hora de leer *risa psicópata*

Cáp. 10: "Despierta, Tigre dormido".

-Primero me despiden por culpa del imbécil de Sho; Tsuruga san me pidió que cocinara; Jefe le pide a Julie san que mande a senpai para presentarse… ¿Qué más me espera? Hoy ha sido el día más abrumador de mi vida- resoplando cansada, dirigió una mirada a los objetos que yacían sobre su mesita de trabajo: el regalo de cumpleaños de Tsuruga san; los chocolates para sus amigas, amigos y personas con las que estaba agradecida; y también…

*Flash back*

-¿¡Qué hacías durmiendo sobre ese tipo!?- Moko san estalló en furia después de encontrarla esa mañana, usando al "Beagle" como almohada. La pelilarga golpeaba un cinturón contra una de sus manos y sus ojos eran dos rendijas lanza rayos. Contrastaba mucho con Chiori chan quien no paraba de dedicarle sonrisas maliciosas.

-Nada… dormir, supongo-

-¡ESO YA LO SE, BAKA!- el suelo bajo ellas retumbó (tal vez el edificio entero) haciendo vibrar las ventanas y los platos en la alacena. ¿Por qué ese arrebato de ira? -¡QUIERO OLVIDAR LO QUE VI ESTA MAÑANA!-

-¿Tan mal me veo mientras duermo?- recordó que Tsuruga san una vez la vio en ese estado (peor aún, desde una perspectiva baja) ¡Qué pena!

-¡NO ES ESO!... ¡Mejor olvídalo!- ¡Pero sí era ella la que trajo el tema! –Veamos como quedaron esos chocolates…- recuperándose del griterío, se dedicaron a observar sus obras, todas muy satisfechas de sí mismas.

-Los de Kotonami san están muy decorados. ¡Qué bonitos se ven! Como son para un niño…- Chiorin, parada a un lado, miraba de soslayo el recargado contenido en las cajas de Moko san, obligándola a sonrojarse escandalosamente.

-¡Hiou kun no es un niño cualquiera! ¡Rayos!-

-Dime Kyoko, ¿A quienes les darás chocolates?-

-¡Ah! Pues: a ustedes, claro; a Okami san y el jefe; a Sawara san; a María chan; al presidente; algunas personas en "Box R"; a los chicos de "Bridge"; a Milu san; a Risa chan; al director Ogata; a Momose san y otros actores y actrices de "Dark Moon"; y Yukihito san; tal vez pueda enviar unos a Kuu otousan y su esposa. Creo que son todos…-

-¿"Crees"? ¡Es una muchedumbre!- Moko san no paraba de mirarla y mirarla, asombrada.

-Por eso sólo podré darle dos trufas a cada uno (estoy algo corta de presupuesto)-

-Lo que me sorprende es lo mucho que has sacado. Tantos chocolates con la misma cantidad de mezcla que nosotras…-

-Tsuruga san…- Moko san miraba pensativa el montoncito de cajas del lado de Kyoko -¿Has contado a Tsuruga san como parte del grupo de "Dark Moon"?-

-¡Ah! No. No voy a darle chocolates –nuevamente, miradas sorprendidas se fijaron en ella –Es qué… él no se ve del tipo que le guste mucho los dulces y de seguro recibirá cientos de ellos. Hice otra cosa, algo especial.-

-¡Claro que no!- ¿Eh? -¡¡Deben ser chocolates!- ¿Qué le pasaba a Moko? A veces le daba la impresión de que no simpatizaba con Tsuruga san (aunque viéndolo fríamente, serían una pareja ideal) ¿Por qué ese repentino ataque de obligación? -¡No es que me importe, claro!- giró el rostro a un lado, incomoda.

Sería… sería posible…

-"¿¡Podría ser que Moko san… MI hermosa Moko san esté enamorada de Tsuruga san!? ¡Oh, Kami sama en los cielos, has escuchado mi suplicas!"- Sí existía una pareja que haría brillar el firmamento, sería esa –"Moko san podría ser considerada una diosa entre diosas; su belleza no tiene límites… ¡Ambos encajan perfectamente! ¡Eso es lo que yo llamo "destino"! ¡Es como dicen "Dios los cría y ellos se juntan"!... ¡Bien por ti, Tsuruga san! ¡Eres tan afortunado!"- apretó los puños mientras lloraba de felicidad (cómo una madre que está a punto de ver a su hija casarse) –"¡Un momento!... ¿Sería acaso que Moko san es esa chica de la que Tsuruga san está enamorado? ¡Debe serlo! Tal vez sólo finge antipatía para no despertar sospechas… ¡No te preocupes, amiga, tu secreto está a salvo conmigo! ¡Ara! ¿Y sí Moko san sólo quería llamar la atención de Tsuruga san en el set? - mientras pensaba todas esas cosas, sus gestos y acciones se volvían sumamente extraños.

-¿¡Kyoko!?-

-¡Estoy tan feliz, Moko san! -

-¡DEJA DE BABEAR! ¿¡En qué rayos estás pensando!? ¡Pervertida!-

-¡Kotonami san, cálmate!-

-¡Sólo estoy mirando felizmente hacía el futuro! ¡Será un hermoso momento! ¡Dios de la dicha, por favor bendícelos!-

-Enloqueció… por fin llegó el día…- Moko san se llevó una mano a la frente, exasperada.

*Fin flash back*

Al haber descubierto la verdad, sintió una extraña mezcla de nostalgia.

-Así se deben sentir las buenas amigas cuando una de ellas va ser muy feliz; Sin embargo, creí que a Moko san le gustaba Hiou kun. ¿¡Pero que estoy pensando!? ¡Claro que no!- después de darse unas palmaditas en la cabeza, vistió la pijama; metiéndose bajo las cobijas hecha bolita –Será mejor que deje de buscar tanto a Tsuruga san. No quiero que mi Moko san piense cosas raras. Debo evitar pasarme por su casa y sólo dirigirme a él en el trabajo. Eso es lo correcto- extrañamente, esos pensamientos la ponían triste –Es increíble. Se suponía que hoy regresaría aquí después del incidente en TBM pero… mis piernas me llevaron hasta su apartamento. Y pensar que pasé dos horas sentada fuera de la puerta hasta que Julie san abriera- ya ahí, no pudo decirle la razón de su visita (estaba muy avergonzada); había dicho que confiaba en ella pero quizá no le creería (todos pensaban que había provocado a Shotaro, como siempre) pero lo más humillante, era la forma en que había sido despedida. Tsuruga san le confesó a "Bo" sobre los muchos trabajos en que lo botaron así que él comprendería como se sentía –No tuve valor… y terminé hablando de "Corn"- suspiró –A pesar de que no tratamos el tema de mi despido, al final, me hizo sentir más tranquila. La "Tsuruga – terapia" siempre me ayuda. Cada vez que hablo con él… me siento ligera- un rayo la partió en seco -¡Ara! ¡Eso no puede suceder de nuevo! La única que tiene derecho a esos privilegios es Moko san… ¡Dioses! Por lo tanto, nada de prácticas extrañas con senpai ni visitas nocturnas… ¡No señor! Pensándolo bien, mañana es el comienzo de mi perdición. La agencia debe estar enterada de mi problema en la televisora y dudo mucho que permanezca en secreto; recibiré un regaño magistral de Sawara san y cuando se enteren del concierto, tendré que cambiarme de oídos (de seguro el presidente se unirá). Pero lo peor…-tragó duro- … será el regaño de Tsuruga san… ¡Ah, el Rey de las Tinieblas me espera! ¡Por qué seguro descubre mi identidad como "Bo"! – un escalofrío le recorrió la espina dorsal. Esa imagen la aterrorizaría hasta en sus sueños.

*************************************LME***************************************

¡Qué sensación de placer!

-¡Sho! ¿¡Por qué hiciste algo como eso!? ¡Esto nos traerá problemas!- Shoko san no había parado de regañarlo desde que salieron de TBM. ¿Por qué debía de empañar ese fabuloso momento de gloria con preocupaciones sin fundamentos?

-¿Qué te preocupa? Nadie moverá un dedo por ella…-

-¡Debo recordarte que no es bueno buscar pelear con LME! ¡Y molestar a una de las favoritas del presidente no es sensato!-

-Ese vejete chiflado no es más que pura charla. No pasará nada. Conociendo a Kyoko, mantendrá la boca cerrada para evitar más vergüenza- rió divertido al imaginarse la cara de esa chica mientras es regañada cruelmente por sus superiores.

-¡Tsuruga san sabe la verdad!-

-¿Y qué? ¿Va ir por todos lados, defendiéndola? ¡Eso es demasiado anti genial!-

-¡Y también el problema con "Vie Ghoul"! ¡Dios! Aunque para serte sincera, jamás creí que ese sujeto fuera de de los que usan la violencia para resolver sus problemas. Es quien más me ha dejado impresionada. Debe sentir algo muy fuerte por Kyoko chan, ¿Por qué otra razón sería?- eso lo molestaba más que cualquier cosa. ¿Por qué esa ingrata iba a él para quejarse? ¡Ni siquiera el cabeza hueca de Ren sabía!

¿Qué había entre Reino y Kyoko que hizo al primero, regalarle la "llave" de su corazón?

-"¡Sólo recordarlo me da nauseas! ¿¡Por qué dijo que ella sólo pensaba en Tsuruga Ren!? ¿¡Lo hizo para molestarme!? ¡Bastardo infeliz!"- rechinaba los dientes por momentos y era consciente de la lúgubre expresión en su rostro (por poco y lo descubren el programa de ese día)

-Sho, ¿Qué es lo que te molesta? ¿Estás celoso?-

-¿¡Celoso!? ¿¡Yo!? ¿¡POR QUE!? ¿¡Por esa fea chica plana!? ¡Ja! Ya te dije que ella sigue siendo mi sirvienta…-

-Estás preocupado por perder el lugar que hasta ahora has tenido en el corazón de Kyoko- su manager le dedico una extraña mirada mientras hacían un alto en el semáforo –Si no estás celoso, debes dejar que ella haga lo que quiera con su vida- gruñó ante eso. Él tenía todos los derechos sobre ella –Con lo que hiciste hoy, ella te despreciará, seguro. Debes disculparte-

-¿¡Cómo!?-

-Sí, eso tienes que hacer o te borrará de su vida para siempre- eso no tenía sentido: EL era la razón de vivir de Mogami Kyoko (por su sed de venganza) Olvidarse de él equivalía perder las ganas de vivir. ¿Dejarlo atrás? ¡Eso no sucedería! Sin embargo, había muchas amenazas rondándola (Tsuruga Ren era la más grande) Sí ella se enamoraba de alguien, ¿Olvidaría la venganza?

-"No. Lo qué siente por mi es más fuerte que cualquier otro sentimiento. Reino tenía razón: el odio es mucho más poderoso que el amor"- una idea vino a su mente -¿Sabes? Creo que tienes razón: me disculparé. Le compraré un bouquet de flores de ciento cincuenta mil yenes-

- Es un poco exagerado pero está bien sí crees que eso la hará feliz…-

-Claro que lo hará…-

********************************LME******************************************

Set de "BOX R".

Dos de la tarde.

Cinco chicas se encontraban reunidas en un callejón. La que parecía su líder encaraba furibunda a una de sus camaradas.

-Yumika, ¿De verdad piensas dejarnos?-

-Natsu, sí me quedo, sabes que me llevaran a la cárcel. Aquella chica a la que casi matamos "cantó" a los policías. - la jefa sonrió fríamente, torciendo la boca.

-¿Haces esto para protegerme? ¡Eres patética!- girando sobre sus talones, caminó hacia la calle, con las manos en los bolsillos. Su andar grácil la distinguía de las demás, que sólo la seguían volteando a ver de vez en vez a su ex compañera –De todas formas, Satori promete ser muy útil… si… pronto comenzará otro periodo escolar…-

Yumika observó su ex banda, marcharse. Sonrió compasiva a la nueva miembra y no pudo evitar suspirar llena de nostalgia.

-Adiós, "jefa"-

¡CORTEN!

-¡Se imprime! ¡Buen trabajo a todos! Este fue el final de temporada- algunos aplaudieron entusiasmados; el joven director se acercó al quinteto, feliz de la vida -¡Estuvieron excelentes! ¡Qué suerte que vinieras antes de tiempo, Chiori chan! Pudimos filmar la escena final con Momose san. Pueden irse. Supongo que nos veremos esta noche en la fiesta, ¿Verdad?- todas asintieron enérgicamente. Makino san y su compañera pidieron disculpas para cambiarse; dejando a Kyoko, Momose san y Chiori comentando sobre el capitulo.

-Lo siento mucho, pero debo irme- Kyoko salió como exhalación, despidiéndose con una mano -¡Las veré en la noche!-

-Esta chica… ¡Siempre anda de un lado para otro! ¿De dónde saca tanta energía?- Momose san miraba el rastro de polvo tras los pasos de Kyoko.

-Quien sabe…- mirándola, Chiori dejó que su mente trajera la plática que recién tuvo con Kotonami san.

*Flashback*

-Oye, ¿Por qué le sugeriste a Kyoko que le regalara un chocolate a Tsuruga san? Dijiste que él comenzaba a gustar de ella y eso no era bueno- la pelilarga no contestó mientras leía una revista en el taxi que compartían de camino a su casa -¿Qué es lo que no te gusta de él?-

-Hay algo que no cuadra con su personalidad. Según lo que Kyoko comentara (algo sobre el "rey demonio"), hace que dude de sus intenciones- ¿Eso la afligía? Rió divertida. Ella empujó a Kyoko por las escaleras para saciar su envidia; comparado con la "máscara" que Tsuruga San pudiera haber creado para engañar a los demás, no podía ser tan grave. La mayoría de personas lo hacía a menudo.

-Todos tenemos algo que esconder. No creo que sea grave si ha logrado triunfar en el medio. Y si vas a protestar por su fama de "matador", debes saber que él no lo hace a propósito (sus compañeras de rol carecen de profesionalismo) A mi forma de ver, si Kyoko confía en él, no hay razón para preocuparse-

- Una vez, ella me preguntó qué pasaría si –HIPOTETICAMENTE- ella matara a la persona que más amaba con tal de salvarme-

-¡Qué pregunta más rara? ¿Era una actuación?- ella asintió -¿Qué le dijiste?-

-Qué la odiaría por metiche. Bueno, me he puesto a pensar y creo que estoy siendo entrometida…-

-No, Kyoko nunca se enfadaría contigo por eso; en su caso, preferiría mil veces abandonar un amante a perder sus amigas. Y más importante, ella se niega a recibir o dar esa clase de afecto- compasivamente, ofreció un abrazo a la pelilarga; siempre son su cara seria y tranquila pero cuando tocaban temas que referían a la miembra veterana de la sección "Ámame", perdía la compostura y sacaba todo su lado infantil: Moko san tenía miedo de perder el trato preferencial de Kyoko.

-No puedo evitar ponerme celosa, Chiori san. ¿Oíste lo que dijo? Hizo algo ESPECIAL sólo para él. No es justo. Nosotras somos las que más merecemos privilegios de su parte-

-Es comprensible. Yo siento igual pero no podemos acapararla. De algo si podemos tener certeza: nadie nos quitará nuestro puesto en el corazón de esa chica. Nadie –

-Más le vale. Quiero seguir presumiendo de ser una de las pocas personas en las que confía ciegamente-

*End Flashback*

-"Kyoko está feliz porque esta noche abrirá su corazón para alguien. No sé quien sea y dudo que lo sepa"- y ella no revelaría esa verdad (conociéndola, se asustaría)

**************************************LME************************************

Catorce de febrero.

Cuatro treinta de la tarde.

Mogami Kyoko se dirigía al camerino de Tsuruga san en el set de "Dark Moon" para darle su regalo de cumpleaños. Aunque según los itinerarios para la fiesta, debería estar en la villa del presidente para los ensayos.

-"Se supone que es una sorpresa mi participación así que está bien. De todas formas, hemos ensayado sin descanso"- sonrió satisfecha aunque tragó duro antes de tocar la puerta. Ese día cuando fue a la oficina, temprano en la mañana, nadie le dijo nada (ni Sawara san) fue como cualquier otra mañana de trabajo aunque escuchaba algunos cuchicheos por ahí –No entiendo, deberían haberme regañado hasta el cansancio. Quizá Tsuruga san sea el encargado de "castigarme"-Suspiró pesadamente- No hay más que hacer. Bien, ya estamos aquí"- con un suave movimiento, tocó la puerta. Una voz conocida la invitó a pasar –¡Buenos días, Tsuruga san; Yukihito san!-

-Buenos días, Kyoko san- senpai desplegó su aura sagrada por toda la habitación. Creyó que se carbonizaría por la luz, ¿No estaba enojado? -¿Qué te trae tan temprano?-

-Etto, pues… vengo a darle algo…- Yukihito san tenía juntas las manos y en sus ojos veía el brillo de quien espera ver lo más hermoso del mundo. ¿Qué le pasaba? –Aquí está… ¡Feliz cumpleaños, Tsuruga san!- no supo porque, pero el ambiente se volvió algo pesado (si tan sólo el mánager quitara esa cara de decepción)

-Muchas gracias- él estaba sumamente feliz mientras tomaba entre sus manos el enorme obsequio -¿Qué es? ¿Puedo abrirlo?- ¿¡Ehh!? ¿¡Por qué tan pronto!?

-¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! ¡Todavía no! ¡Hágalo cuando este solo en su casa! ¡Es tan vergonzoso!- ¡Dios! Sí lo veía desde ese momento, no podría volver a verlo a la cara en todo el día.

-Está bien. No te preocupes…- por lo menos no estaba enojado.

-Y ahora, Yukihito san- el de lentes señaló su pecho, algo consternado pero fue peor cuando puso la cajita con chocolates sobre sus manos -¡Feliz San Valentín!- jamás había visto un rostro tan deformado -¿No le gustan los chocolates?-

-¡No! ¡No es eso!- confidente, la haló a un lado para susurrar en su oído –Kyoko chan, ¿Sabes que para "esto", se debe tener un orden?-

-¿Cómo así?-

-Primero se los tienes que dar a la persona al mando, ¿No?- Lo sabía pero para su mala suerte, olvidó el "otro" presente. Avergonzada, sabiendo lo que diría si se enteraba de lo descuidada que era (agregando su despido y el evento de la noche), usó la primera excusa que se le ocurrió.

-¡Sí, debo buscar al director Ogata!- corriendo como loca, salió de ahí sin prestar oídos a los llamados del manager– "¡Lo siento! ¡Se lo daré después! ¡Lo juro! ¡Por mi honor como kouhai y mejor amiga de la futura novia, cumpliré mi deber!"-

¡Qué mala forma de comenzar el día!

************************************

Ogata san, Oohara san e Itsumi chan tenían sus chocolates (el director se los comió en el instante mientras hacía caras divertidas) Pronto comenzarían a filmar esos extras. ¿De qué se trataría?

-"Ojala no sea algo como lo que se le ocurrió a Yukihito san"-

*Flash back*

"-¡Kyoko chan! ¡Qué buena actuación! ¡Magnifica! ¿Sabes?- Yashiro san entrecerró maliciosamente sus ojos –Me dio la impresión que "Mío" se traía algo con "Katsuki". ¡Qué pareja más interesante! ¡Quien quita que entre las escenas adicionales, pongan un romántico momento entre ustedes!- ¿¡POR QUE ESTABA TAN ENTUSIASMADO POR UNA ABERRACION COMO ESA!?

-¡No diga eso, Yukihito san! ¡Está totalmente fuera de contexto! ¡"Katsuki" jamás miraría a "Mío" de esa manera, si tiene a "Mizuki"! Sí hiciera eso, estaría loco de remate- Tsuruga san no dijo nada, sólo sonrió incomodo. ¡Claro! Su personaje estaba siendo puesto en vergüenza.

*End FlashBack*

-"¡Me da escalofríos de solo imaginarlo! ¡A nadie se le ocurría una estupidez semejante!"- estaba tan ocupada pensando en ello que no se fijó en los murmullos que comenzaban hasta que Momose san sacudiera su hombro.

-Kyoko chan, mira…- girando el rostro, observó al bastardo de Fuwa Sho caminar hacía ella, pasando de largo a un sorprendido Tsuruga san. ¡Sólo verlo desataba en ella una sed de sangre imparable! ¿¡Y qué era eso que traía!? ¡Era enorme!

-Yo, Kyoko- ¿¡Cómo osaba saludarla!? ¡Esa falta de vergüenza la enervaba!

-¡TU!- pisando fuerte se acercó a él, encarándolo con toda la rabia que podía.

Correría la sangre en el set de "Dark Moon".

***********************************LME******************************************

¡El peor día de la historia!, definitivamente.

Primero, Kyoko chan le daba a Ren un regalo de CUMPLEAÑOS (bueno, ya le había dicho que lo daría el catorce) en vez de hacerlo pasar por el de San Valentín. Como si eso no fuera suficiente, a él… ¡A Yashiro Yukihito san, manager de Tsuruga Ren! –"¡ME DIO CHOCOLATES! ¡OH KAMISAMA, SALVAME!"- y no era exageración. Después de que la actriz saliera corriendo como antílope, Ren no dejó de darle miradas frías. Después…

"-Yashiro- estaban esperando a que el director Ogata terminara de supervisar las escenas extras que harían cuando el actor se colocó a la par. El tono de voz indicó que no le esperaba nada agradable –Te daré todos mis chocolates de San Valentín si me das esos que te regaló Kyoko san- creyó que la boca le arrastraba como un trapo.

-Etto…- retrocedió un tanto –Kyoko chan los hizo para mí… no sería correcto dárselos a otra persona- tenía miedo de Ren, pero prefería morir a cambiar algo hecho a mano por su hermanita.

-Ella no tiene porque enterarse, ¿Verdad?- ¿Por qué Ren usaba esa voz de maleante extorsionando a una pobre victima? Cada paso que retrocedía, era adelantado por el más alto –Tendrás mucho más. Incluso hay chocolates traídos desde el extranjero: todo será tuyo a cambio de dos trufas…- era verdad; entre los regalos de Ren, había una gran cantidad de chocolate traído de Francia. Una oferta muy tentadora pero él ya tenía una respuesta.

-¡No!- rápidamente, sacó la cajita de trufas y antes de que Ren pudiera quitárselas, se las metió a la boca. La sensación placentera del chocolate derritiéndose en su lengua compensaba todo el sufrimiento que un Ren vengativo pudiera darle y se veía bastante por la furiosa mirada que le daba –Están buenos…- ¿¡Desde cuando era tan cínico!? Pero era inevitable al sentirlo tan enojado.

-Uhmmm…- fue su respuesta antes de darle la espalda y marcharse cerca de la puerta."

-"Justo en el momento en que Fuwa entrara como "Juan por su casa"- estaba horrorizado, paralizado y conmocionado pues el mocoso idiota iba directo a Kyoko chan. ¿Acaso pensaba torturarla, burlándose de ella una vez más?

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?- la actriz encaró fríamente al que fue su amigo de infancia sin disimular el odio que sentía -¿Tienes algún asunto pendiente conmigo?-

-Sólo quería disculparme- ¿Estaba oyendo bien? ¿¡Fuwa realmente iba a pedir disculpas por ser el causante del despido de Kyoko chan!? ¡Debía ser una broma! –Me pasé de la raya anoche…-

-A mí no me engañas, ¿Qué vas a ganar con disculparte? ¿Qué te hizo cambiar de parecer?-

-Muchas cosas, entre ellas, el que TU "hombre" casi me arrancara un brazo por defenderte-

-¿De qué estás hablando? ¿Cuál hombre?-

-Quizá lo reconocerías mejor como tu "mascota"… "Beagle"- muy bien disimulado pero pudo sentir los celos emanar del cantante –Ese bastardo…-

-¿Reino? ¿Qué fue lo que hizo?-

-Eso no importa. Sólo quería disculparme y felicitarte por haber conseguido pareja. Creí que nunca lo harías… como eres tan plana- ¿Cómo podía existir en este mundo una persona tan pretenciosa? ¡Llamar "plana" a Kyoko chan! ¡Qué alguien lo bajara de su nube! Y era más molesto escuchar los murmullos de emoción por parte del staff, Oohara san y Kijima san. Momose san permanecía seria mirando a Kyoko.

-¿¡Pareja!? ¡Reino no es mi pareja! ¡Es mi amigo!- ¡Oh! ¡Esa fue una gran confesión! ¿Ya lo consideraba un amigo? Miró a Ren y tragó duro: el rey de las tinieblas comenzaba a resurgir -Y de todas formas… ¡No tengo porqué darte razones a ti!- antes de girar y regresar por sus pasos, Fuwa le lanzó el enorme bouquet de orquídeas -¡Oye! ¿¡Y esto qué demonios es!?-

-Es mi regalo de felicitación (incluso conseguir un amigo es un logro), me aseguré de ponerle todas las cosas que te gustan- en efecto, el arreglo estaba ricamente adornado con toda clase de piedras y listones. A pesar de odiar a quien lo regalaba, la actriz no podía evitar admirar los detalles. Quizá cayó en la cuenta pues de inmediato recuperó la compostura, lanzándolo de regreso.

-¡No quiero nada que venga de ti! ¡Llévate tus flores y tus excusas a otro lado! ¡Tengo que trabajar!- Fuwa volvió a insistir, obligándola a sostener el "regalo" entre sus manos.

-Acéptalo, es lo único que recibirás esté día de seguro ¡Pobrecilla! El "Beagle" estará rodeado de presentes hechos por fans bonitas. Sería muy malo para su reputación si supieran que le da obsequios a una chica como tú- ¡Eso era el colmo! ¡No iba a permitir que se burlara de ella! Giró el rostro una última vez en dirección a Ren, buscando una reacción. Nada. El actor sólo miraba al frente.

-¡Tampoco te importa si recibo regalos o no o sí le doy algo a otras personas! ¡Pero si tanto quieres saber, sí les he dado chocolates a mis amigas, amigos y personas con las que estoy en deuda!- en mal momento, el director comenzó a llamar a todos al set, obligándolos a dejar el extraño drama entre esos dos. Mientras se alejaban, Kyoko y Fuwa continuaron discutiendo.

-Tsuruga Ren…- escuchó claramente -… ¿Le has dado chocolates a él?- observó como Kyoko se sonrojó levemente.

-¡No! Fue otra cosa…-

-¿Qué?-

-¿¡Qué te importa a ti!?- el rojo de sus mejillas aumentó considerablemente, enfadando al chico. Luego… todo fue tan rápido… Fuwa murmuró algo muy cerca de Kyoko chan; él tuvo que ir tras Ren justo en el momento en que llamaron a "Mio"; Ren ofreció buscarla sólo para encontrase con la escena más traumatizante de su vida: Fuwa sostenía a Kyoko por el frente de la blusa, besándola apasionadamente.

-"¡JODER! ¡NO! ¡ESTO NO PUEDE ESTAR PASANDO EN VERDAD! ¡ES UNA PESADILLA!"- ese era el peor día de San Valentín de la historia –"¡Ren! ¡HAZ ALGO!"-.

¡Ese desgraciado le estaba dando el primer beso a Kyoko chan!

***************************************LME*************************************

Trató de contenerse lo más posible pero resultaba difícil: la chica que amaba estaba siendo besada por otro hombre (sujeto que seguía teniendo el mayor espacio en el corazón de ella) con tanta vehemencia que cualquiera diría que eran dos amantes enamorados.

Pero notaba que no era el caso. Kyoko luchaba con todas sus fuerzas por separarse al mismo tiempo que Fuwa la obligaba a permanecer unida a sus labios.

-¡Nunca había visto un beso tan largo!-

-Ni siquiera en las actuaciones vi algo semejante-

Yashiro san y Ogata san quedaron paralizados (aunque sus rostros desencajados eran terriblemente cómicos) nadie hacía nada por detenerlos. Miró de nuevo la escena y sintió ganas de asesinar al cantante. No iba tolerarlo más. Después de eso, ella consideraría el beso como primero (al no acordarse de "Corn" y no tomar en cuenta su beso de "actuación") ¿Por qué siempre que conseguía algunos avances con ella, Fuwa tenía que reaparecer y botarlo todo?

-"No. No permitiré que lo haga"- adelantándose, cerró los puños, listos para estrellarse contra el rostro que materializaba toda su rabia. Mas fue demasiado tarde, Kyoko logró empujar lejos al agresor, destilando furia por cada poro de su cuerpo.

-¿¡A que estás jugando, cabrón!?- con asco, limpió sus labios con el dorso de la mano. Creía que se abalanzaría sobre la yugular de su enemigo -¿¡Cómo te atreves a besarme!?-

-¿Besarte?- indiferente, el chico arregló su abrigo y entre sacó de los labios un trozo de chocolate masticado –Lo único que hice fue darte a probar un poco de esto. Es un chocolate muy caro y sólo te permití probarlo, no comerlo. Eso es todo, ya me voy- el ramo de flores se estrelló contra su espalda. Kyoko lo lanzó con todas sus fuerzas (esperando matarlo, quizá)

-¡Llévate esa basura que trajiste! ¡No quiero nada tuyo!-

-Quédatelas… son mi regalo de compensación por robarte el primer beso- Kyoko quedó pasmada –así que tómalo para que no me molestes después, llorando de tristeza- regalándole una risa de superioridad, comenzó a caminar hacía él, retándolo con la mirada. Era una lucha silenciosa y pudo ver claramente sus intenciones en la mueca de desprecio en sus labios: "Ella jamás olvidará su primer beso y cada vez que piense en ello, pensará mí". ¡Maldito narcisista egocéntrico!

-Tú no has sido mi primer beso…- esas palabras dejaron en silencio a todos los presentes, pero quieres tenían las expresiones más impactadas eran Yashiro san, Fuwa y él.

-"¿Podría ser…?"- pensó ilusionado. ¿Habría recordado?

-¿¡Qué dijiste!?-

-Lo qué oíste, cretino. ¡Tú no has sido mi primer beso! ¡Mi primer beso… me lo dio un hada llamado "Corn"!- los ojos se le iluminaron, llenos de estrellitas y sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas deliciosamente. Todas esas reacciones causadas por su mero recuerdo. Notaba comenzar a sonreír.

-¿¡De qué demonios estás hablando!? ¡Eso no existe! ¿¡Te has besado ya con alguien que no sea una estupidez creada por tu imaginación!?- extrañamente, Kyoko movió levemente el rostro en su dirección. Fue a penas un tic pero para él, significó un momento de distracción por parte de la actriz que Fuwa no pasó por alto, mirándolos a ambos furioso. No pudo evitar devolverle una sonrisa superior; podría no saber que era "Corn" pero sí haber besado a Kyoko antes que él.

-Kyoko…- Fuwa desvió la mirada y caminó de nuevo hacía la actriz, lo suficientemente cerca para murmurar, lleno de rabia –Eres una cualquiera, igual que tu madre…-

-¿¡Cómo dijo!?-

-¿¡Cómo se atreve!?- Momose san adelantó unos pasos, furiosa. El director Ogata dejó su expresión agitada para cambiar a una de molestia; Yashiro vociferó una grosería. Si alguien hubiera prestado atención, hubiera presenciado el ascenso del "rey demonio" en todo su esplendor. Llamar a una mujer "cualquiera" era una ofensa imperdonable. Mucho menos si era Kyoko el objeto del calificativo.

-¡Sho!- Shoko san apareció por la puerta lateral, alarmada y molesta -¡Dijiste que tardarías un segundo! ¿¡Qué estás haciendo!?-

-Nada importante. Sólo que desperdicié miles de yenes en nada- ¿¡Hablaba de Kyoko como si fuera un mueble barato!? ¡Qué atrevimiento! Estaba listo para atacarlo.

-¡Fuwa…!- de la nada un zapato salió volando en su dirección, golpeando la cabeza del susodicho.

-¿¡Qué te pasa, perra psicópata!?-

-¿¡A quién le dices "cualquiera", hijo de perra malagradecido!? ¡Vete antes de que se me olvide que puedo ir presa si te parto la madre hasta dejarte lisiado! ¡Tú, la carga de toda mi vida! ¡Fuera de mi vista!- quitándose el otro zapato, lo aventó nuevamente; fallando penosamente. Probablemente por tener los ojos anegados en lagrimas -¡Y no hables de mi madre! ¡Deja de echarme en cara lo poco que sé sobre ella!-

-Lo… lo lamento - la madre de Kyoko era un tema delicado e inmencionable. Fuwa debía saberlo pues de verdad estaba arrepentido. Con la cabeza gacha, tomó unos mechones de su cabello rubio, halándolo desesperado –Mira, si quieres puedes darme un puñetazo en la cara…-

-Vete…- era una advertencia –Vete… no quiero verte-

-Está… está bien… recuerda que debes ir pasado mañana a "Queen Records" para grabar tu parte…- una mirada impaciente bastó para callarlo y hacerlo huir con la cola entre las patas.

-Kyo... Kyoko chan… realmente… yo… lo siento mucho… Sho de seguro lo lamenta- la manager ofreció una pronunciada reverencia a modo de disculpa, siendo ignorada despectivamente.

-Deja de disculpar todo lo que hace… no me interesa si lo siente o no. Retírate- el tono de su voz fue recalcitrante y de inmediato, Shoko san dio la retirada, llorando asustada. La actriz permaneció unos momentos quieta en su sitio. Pasaron exactamente diez segundos antes de obtener una reacción de ella.

-¿Kyoko san?- cauteloso, la tomó por los hombros, tratando de encontrar sus ojos. Ella sonreía amable, como si nada hubiera pasado.

-Estoy bien- eso era mentira –Vamos, que hay trabajo por hacer-

-¿Segura?- apurada, buscó los zapatos y los devolvió a su puesto inicial.

-No ha pasado nada, Tsuruga san- con unas palmadas de alivio en su hombro, quiso convencerlo pobremente y fallando. Claro que pasaba algo, ella no podía oír hablar de su madre sin alterarse. Siempre fue su punto débil. Pero, también estaba intrigado, ¿Qué sabían los Fuwa sobre la familia de Kyoko? ¿Quién era su padre? Era claro que fue una hija no deseada, pero entonces, ¿Por qué su madre no la dio en adopción? Muchas preguntas le venían encima y estaba seguro que Kyoko también pensaba lo mismo pero lo disimulaba con todas sus fuerzas -¡Bien! ¡Vamos por esas escenas!- ¿Por qué Kyoko sabía tan poco de su madre?

-Ren…- Yashiro san seguía con la vista a la actriz (discutiendo con Momose san y Oohara san con mucho entusiasmo) pero lo sorprendió mucho recibir un destello de furia por parte de él –Eres un cobarde-

-¿Disculpa?-

-¡Lo oyes! ¡Eres reverendo cobarde! ¡Tuviste la oportunidad de moler a golpes a ese idiota pero tú sólo te quedaste parado, mirando!-

-Eres muy injusto, ¿Querías que lo enviara al hospital? ¿Qué pasaría con mi imagen?-

-¡Sí! ¡Ofendió a tu chica! ¡Y le robó un beso! ¡Eso es acoso sexual! ¡En ese momento, podías mandar al infierno tu imagen y los buenos modales!- él sabía, pero…

-Ella no es mi chica…- Yashiro dejó caer a un lado ambos brazos y tenía la expresión de quien mira por primera vez la verdadera cara de una persona.

- Y tú no eres lo que yo creí que eras. Pensaba que tenías más agallas- suspirando pesadamente, el de lentes caminó unos pasos, alejándose de él –Quizá, ella estaría mejor con alguien como Reino…-

-¿¡Cómo se te ocurre…!?-

-¡Por lo menos a él no le importa que los demás lo vean perder la cabeza! ¡Incluso Fuwa hizo lo mismo en Karuizawa! Dime, Ren, ¿Qué has hecho tú?- ¿Por qué estaba tan enfadado con él? ¿¡Qué no veía que en esos momento, deseaba usar al cantante como pera de boxeo!?

-¿Qué quieres que haga? ¿Qué golpee a todos los que se le acerquen? No puedo acapararla…-

-Entonces, sal con ella…-

-¿Cómo?-

-¿¡Ves!? ¡Eres demasiado pasivo, Ren! Quieres que ella no sea de nadie más pero no tomas compromisos y dejas pasar las oportunidades… ¡Lánzate de una vez! ¿¡Qué sería lo peor que pudiera pasarte!? ¿No vale la pena arriesgarse un poco?- Yashiro lo tomó por las solapas de la camisa. Su tono era tan… desesperado. Era un ruego, prácticamente.

-No si ella me borra por completo de su existencia- aún era muy pronto. No pensaba jugarse el poco espacio que ocupaba en su vida tan apresuradamente. Tenía mucho que perder –"A menos que confiese ser "Corn". Aún es muy pronto"- repitió, pero su corazón dio un brinco cuando ella cruzó una mirada con él, sonriéndole dulcemente; llamándolo.

La culpa hizo presencia pues si alguien lo ofendiera, a Kyoko poco le importaría poco perder su "máscara de actriz" porque saltaría de inmediato en su nombre. El manager tenía toda la razón: era un cobarde y de "caballero" no tenía nada.

-"¿Cuándo me convertí en algo que no soy? Yo quería ser el único que la protegiera y cuando pasan los problemas, no hago nada. ¿Qué pasó con "Kuon"?- buscó en su interior la respuesta y la obtuvo, como un susurro asqueado –"Todo es tu culpa, "Tsuruga Ren. Por ti, estoy más limitado que nunca"…"-

*********************************

Eran las ocho en punto de la noche y la casa del presidente Lory estaba llena de gente, la mayoría, personas relacionados al medio y pertenecientes a otras agencias; muchos ojos fijos en él. Huyó de quienes lo llamaban a sus grupos para tomar una copa pues buscaba con la mirada algún camarada: Yashiro estaba a lo lejos, platicando animado con una chica de cabello rojo muy alta. Cruzaron miradas pero el manager giró el rostro a un lado.

-"Creo que me lo merezco"- después de la discusión de la tarde, casi no hablaron y fue abandonado inmediatamente después de terminar la filmación (ni siquiera le permitió llevarlo en el auto) No sabía cuánto duraría esa "Ley del hielo" pero le dolía ser ignorado –"Hablaré con él. Cuando se entere de mi plan, no podrá evitar lanzarse y ayudarme. Ahora, ¿Dónde estará Kyoko?"- por más que cabeceaba por todas partes, no la encontraba –"Estoy preocupado. Actuaba con normalidad pero estaba algo tensa"- era inútil, no había rastro de ella por ninguna parte. En busca de información, optó por acercarse al manager y a la chica; de cerca, le era conocida.

-Sí, ayudé a Kyoko con la ropa. La deje sola con el peinado (dijo que ella misma lo arreglaría) ¡Espera a verla, Yashiro san!-

-¡No puedo aguantar más! ¡Tengo la cámara lista!- del interior del saco, extrajo el móvil (asegurándose de colocarse antes los guantes) Alguien pasó a su lado, golpeándolo un poco. Descubrió que se trataba de Amamiya san; tras ella, Kotonami san y Momose san cerraban la marcha. Ninguna reparó en él.

-¿Qué pasa?-

-¡Risa chan, es terrible!-

-¿¡Qué sucedió!?- fue turno del manager para espantarse.

-¡Alguien le ha hecho una travesura a Kyoko! Cuando aplicó el fijador de cabello, comenzó a decolorarse… ¡Y faltan cuarenta y cinco minutos para la presentación!- Risa, mordió desesperada su labio inferior, buscando por todas partes hasta que descubrió a Jelly Woods* (¡Ni imaginaba que ella estuviera en el evento!)

-¡Jelly san!- la pequeña estilista espabiló al llamado, sonriendo -¿Has visto a Kiri chan? ¡Es una emergencia!-

-Creo que sí aunque sabes que a ella no le gusta mostrar la cara por estos lados, ¿Qué necesitas? Yo puedo ayudarte…-

-¡No! ¡Debe ser Kiri chan! ¡Sólo ella es capaz de trabajar tan rápido!- cada vez más afligida, continuó hurgando entre las filas de invitados hasta que una chica menudita y con cabello esponjado apareció de la nada, masticando despreocupada un pincho de frutas -¡Kiri chan!- no hubo tiempo para ella en responder: fue tomada de la cintura y llevada tras el extravagante escenario -¡Necesitamos tu magia!- y de esa manera, desaparecieron.

-¿Qué fue todo eso?- Jelly notó su presencia, saltando emocionada -¡REN CHAN! ¡Tanto tiempo!

-¿Cómo has estado, Jelly san?-

-Sabes que conmigo no debes ponerte tan serio…-

-¿Quién era esa chica?-

-¿Ella? ¡No puedo creer que no la conozcas! ¡Es Koshiba Kiri*!- eso lo sorprendió bastante. Ese nombre era legendario hasta en su tierra natal (aunque no la conocía de vista) –Ella fue mi mentora y hasta la fecha, nadie ha igualado sus habilidades. Sin embargo, lleva años lejos de Japón. Quizá "mi querido" la obligara a regresar- ambos guardaron silencio un rato, observando las platicas ajenas y el ir y venir de algunos jovencitos pretenciosos (creyó ver a Fuwa rodeado de mujeres algo mayores para él) –Ella está aquí-

-Ah…-

-¿¡Cómo qué "Ah"!? ¿Qué es eso? ¡Te buscará! Ya sabe que estás aquí…-

-¿Qué puedo hacer? Si me habla, le responderé. No pasa nada…- la estilista lo miró exasperada, suspirando molesta.

-Esa actitud te causará muchos problemas. Deja de ser tan amable. Si alguien no te agrada, demuéstraselo-

-Lo sé pero esa no es excusa para ignorarla. Fue mi mejor amiga hace mucho tiempo- sonrió para evitar que comentara más. Si su ex novia se acercaba para hablar, por cortesía, él no la rechazaría –Creo que te preocupas de más-

-A mi no me agrada…-

-Esa ya es cuestión tuya- algo ofendida, caminó a grandes zancadas, buscando al presidente Lory –No entiendo porque el arranque de ira…-

-Es obvio; has menospreciado su advertencia. Yo te diría lo mismo pero de seguro no me harías caso- Hizuri Kuu y Julie caminaban juntos hacía él acaparando las miradas admiradas y ansiosas de muchos invitados -¿Has visto a mi hija? ¡Quiero saludarla como es debido! No he podido verla por ayudar al jefe-

-Calma, querido- su madre acarició el antebrazo que la guiaba galantemente –Te aseguro que pronto la verás y te sorprenderás, ¿Verdad, Ren kun?- él no tuvo más opción que asentir.

-Me molesta cuando guardas secretos con "Ren"…- la rubia rió melodiosa y propino un suave beso en la mejilla de su esposo. Tuvo que contenerse para no sonrojarse. ¡Era tan vergonzoso verlos darse muestras de afecto!

-Ren…- un susurro en su oído y una mano deslizándose por sus hombros lo sobresaltaron pero al descubrir quién era, permaneció serio –No has cambiado mucho desde la última vez…- sin ninguna vergüenza, le fue propinado un suave beso en los labios. Lo recibió como un saludo no grato después de años sin verse.

-Mei, eso no se hace en público- era inútil regañarla, ella siempre fue así: coqueta y atrevida. Era un espíritu libre y eso le atrajo aunque lo defraudara como ninguna otra.

-¿Y? En ese caso, llévame a tu apartamento- observó los rostros horrorizados de sus padres y comprendió que no veían con buenos ojos la sugerente propuesta -¡Ah! ¡Kuu-ojisan! ¡Julie san! ¿Hace cuanto no nos vemos?-.

-¡Jovencita! ¿Se te olvida que fuiste visita de la casa cuando eras una mocosa? ¿¡Qué es eso de ir al apartamento de Ren!?-

-¡No te ofusques! ¿Te recuerda lo que hacías con Julie san cuando comenzaban de novios?- esa pregunta sacó los colores de sus padres –Ren sabe que conmigo puede estar cómodo. Yo sé quien es realmente…-

-No lo creo…- la rubia la interrumpió, dándoles la espalda – No hables como si fueras especial- por primera vez, ambas mujeres se miraron feroces. Jamás había visto tan hostil a su madre y comprendía perfectamente sus razones.

-Eso ya lo veremos- Julie dirigió una última mirada. No supo porque pero sintió ser regañado. De inmediato, Kuu se disculpó para poder seguir a su esposa y saludar conocidos –Tu madre ya no es la de antes…- enojada, echó para atrás su largo y sedoso cabello negro, tan ondulado como había sido siempre. ¡Qué descaro de su parte! ¿Acaso esperaba que la recibieran con los brazos abiertos? –Bueno, arreglaré el asunto con ella. Dime, ¿Cómo has estado? ¿Ren?- quedó ido por un momento: Risa y Koshiba san regresaban con grandes caras de suficiencia y felicidad, de seguro arreglaron satisfactoriamente el problema -¡Kuon!- reaccionando, clavó su vista en las ofendidas orbes pardas que deseaban quemarlo vivo -¿En qué estás pensando?-

-En alguien…- podía ser sincero con ella y de paso, hacerla entender que entre ellos, no volvería a ser lo mismo –Estoy buscando a alguien. Y no me llames así en medio de toda la gente-

-Pues deja de buscar, estás hablando conmigo- ahora recordaba una de las razones por las que comenzaron a fallar en esa relación -¿Quién es para empezar? ¿Alguna de esas tontas insignificantes que babean al verte? ¡Ninguna de ellas vale la pena! Sólo quieren utilizarte-

-¿Y eso no te es familiar? –Incomoda, soltó el agarre en su brazo -Estás en un error. Esa chica, es única en su especie y créeme, deja una fuerte impresión ahí por donde va. Y lo más importante: su sentido del honor y lealtad es inquebrantable- ofreciéndole una sonrisa, quiso hacerla participe de la decisión tomada después de horas de darle vueltas y vueltas al asunto –Estoy enamorado de ella y voy a decírselo… a mí manera claro -

-¿No has llegado a nada con ella aún?… ¡Qué infantil! Si así están las cosas, mi propuesta no era una broma- ¿Acaso no entendía? –Llévame a tu apartamento y deja las chiquilladas para esa otra-

-Sabes que no lo haré- comenzaba a enfadarse -¿Qué parte de "estoy enamorado" no entiendes?-

-Ni siquiera le has confesado tus sentimientos, mucho menos te atreverías a tocarla. Eres demasiado correcto; sin embargo, has llegado al punto en que ya no puedes contenerte, ¿Verdad?- ¿Era tan obvio su deseo reprimido? –sólo mirar no te bastará y si la has besado, estás perdido…-

-¿A qué te refieres?- en respuesta, le dedicó una sonrisa llena de superioridad.

-Una vez que tengas al alcance de tu mano aquello que nunca deberías de haber tocado, será imposible no caer en la tentación- ¡No! Él besó a Kyoko pero… podía contenerse, todavía podía mantener la compostura –Ya verás. Te arrepentirás de ello. Yo te propongo una forma de satisfacción que nos beneficie a ambos…- ¿"Satisfacción"? ¡No aspiraba a una relación tan superficial como esa! Estaba harto de relaciones vacías que no iban a ninguna parte –Yo obtengo lo que quiero y tú puedes seguir fingiendo ser un caballero. Sí no le has confesado tus sentimientos es porque ella no siente lo mismo por ti- era un tanto perturbador como le conocía. Incluso lo estaba haciendo titubear. Sí ella, que no estaba siquiera enterada de su situación, sacaba conclusiones con grandes cotas de posibilidad…

-Quiero arriesgarme. No pienso seguir huyendo - la respuesta salió sola de su boca. Al escucharse a sí mismo, pensó en Fuwa y Reino; determinado, no permitiría que tomaran ventajas, arrebatándole lo poco que lograra avanzar –Esta vez, las cosas serán diferentes- Mei no daba crédito a sus palabras. Podía entenderla, él aún no creía lo mucho que cambiara hasta el punto de batallar por el corazón de una mujer. Pero lo haría; con sutileza y perseverancia porque las cosas a la fuerza nunca terminan bien.

-Has cambiado. Hubiera sido muy bueno que lo hicieras antes, así yo no hubiera tenido que tomar medidas extremas-

-No utilices eso como excusa. De todas formas, ha quedado en el pasado- girando a un lado, dispuso acercarse más a la tarima del escenario pues ya iban a comenzar. Cerca de él, apenas separados por unas diez personas, Yashiro san y las amigas de Kyoko observaban impacientes. María chan corrió hacía ellas junto al presidente Lory, Sawara san y un niño actor muy conocido (si no se equivocaba, su nombre era Hiou) Aunque los cuatro últimos no supieran quien cantaría junto a "Vie Ghoul", no dejaban de buscar con la mirada (De seguro preguntándose donde estaría Kyoko). Algo lejos, un bloque de particulares (personas invitadas a través de pases obsequio en radio y televisión) gritaban a entusiasmados y los periodistas no paraban con las cámaras; una que otra entrevista, todos deseando descubrir el nuevo ritmo de la banda después de un año en el extranjero –"Pero eso no se comparará con ella"- la excitación aumentó en su pecho, ansioso por verla desplegar sus talentos.

Sus ruegos fueron escuchados: la banda entró a escenario en medio de vítores (era increíble la captación que tenían entre tantos actores y actrices jóvenes)

-No sabía que te gustara el "visual kei"- el hombre que le hablaba era nada más y nada menos que Sakuya kun, acompañado de su adorada Aine san. Ambos sonrieron felices, rodeándolo junto a su grupo –Si quieres puedo permitirte entrar a "Lucifer" como mi segunda voz. Podríamos hacernos pasar por hermanos- suspiró cansado, ese parecido creo algunos problemas y comentarios indiscretos en algún tiempo –Aine quería ver este espectáculo. Me puso celoso su insistencia…-

-Bueno, no todos los días una banda decide hacer cambios drásticos. He oído interesantes comentarios fugados por ahí. Entre ellos, hay uno muy fuerte sobre introducir otro miembro- esa información lo dejó helado, ¿ Kyoko? ¿¡Irse de LME!? –No estoy segura, claro - Aine debía estar enterada: no sólo era novia de Sakuya; también la representante de la banda, compositora adjunta y con muy buenos contactos en el medio.

-¿Otro miembro? Me pregunto quién será…- Yuki san miró pensativo como los chicos daban los últimos afinamientos. La composición no parecía alterada la única excepción fue Reino, acompañado de una guitarra. La actriz no se veía por ninguna parte. La duda lo embargaba. No… Kyoko no dejaría LME. El presidente no lo permitiría.

-"Ni yo tampoco"- pensó, egoísta.

-Me pregunto qué clase de chico será y que instrumento utilizaría… ¿O quizá una segunda voz?- Aine no disimulaba sus deseos por ver las sorpresas que esa banda pudiera mostrar, ¿Sería fan de ellos?

-Aine, deja de mirar tanto a esos tipos…- Sakuya la tomó posesivamente de la cintura, abrazándola y murmurando rabioso en su oído –Sólo mírame a mí, ¿O debo castigarte como la noche pasada cuando mencionaste que Fuwa sho había mejorado su imagen y que debía cuidarme de Reino con su voz sexy?- giró el rostro a un lado, incomodo. Debía referirse antenoche. ¡Vaya forma de "castigar"!

-¡Sakuya!- Towa y Yuki disimularon la carcajada que por poco los pone en evidencia gracias a la turbación en la chica -¡Ren san está presente! ¡No digas cosas tan privadas cuando somos vecinos!-

-Puedo escucharlos perfectamente desde mi habitación, por sí quieres saber…- ella casi muere de vergüenza y los chicos estallaron en carcajadas. Sakuya le dio unas palmadas en la espalda, ¿Eso era lástima?

-¡Ah, Ren! ¿Cuándo escucharemos ruidos de tu lado? Eso no es saludable…- pues perdón por no hacer escándalo. La próxima vez, llevaría una banda de paz en la madrugada – Nos preocupa que algún día amanezcas muerto y nadie se dé cuenta o peor aún, que vuelvas a ser virgen después de tanto tiempo-

-Si eres tan considerado, entonces no seas tan "enérgico" en los castigos que utilizas. No sé tú pero yo debo levantarme temprano todos los días y sueles despertarme en plena madrugada- el aludido rió divertido sin dejar de abrazar a su novia (sonrojada más allá de lo humanamente posible) Él también; era difícil enojarse con Sakuya, ha sido su amigo desde los quince años (justo cuando llegó a Japón), era uno de los pocos que estaba enterado sobre su verdadera nacionalidad (aunque no de quien era hijo en realidad)

-Damas y caballeros, estamos a punto de comenzar- Reino habló desde el micrófono frente a él –Sin embargo, tenemos una pequeña sorpresa para todos…- Aine dio un respingo – es un placer para mí traer a este mundo terrenal una voz sin igual; una verdadera diosa de la noche…- gruñó molesto, ¿Por qué ese tipo tenía que describir a Kyoko con tanta pasión?

-Entonces, ¿Una chica es quien se une a "Vie Ghoul"?- Aine abrió desmesuradamente los ojos, impactada.

-¡Genial! ¿Qué clase de chica será esa? ¡Debe ser una autentica belleza!- Santa, interesado, dejó de lado su bebida para no perder detalle. Le dedicó una mirada furibunda muy bien disimulada. Pero no hubo tiempo para hostilidades; acercándose desde atrás, una solitaria y estilizada figura caminaba hacia el frente, cargando una guitarra. Su andar era cadencioso y atrapó de inmediato los ojos de todos.

¿Esa era Kyoko?

-¿Qué hace ella con una guitarra eléctrica? ¿Piensa tocar? ¡No me hagas reír!- escuchó el desagradable comentario de quien reconocía como la compañera de Kyoko en el video de Fuwa -¡Bájate de ahí! ¡No eres cantante!- como ovejas que siguen sin razonar, algunos invitados abuchearon a la chica sobre el escenario. Pese a todo, fueron ignorados totalmente mientras la actriz exhalaba un suspiro y comenzara a tocar.

¿Cuándo habría aprendido a hacerlo? ¿Reino le enseñó también?

-¡Debe ser "playback"!- eso era engañarse a sí misma.

-¡Esperen! ¡Es la chica que hace de "Natsu"!- alguien gritó desde atrás, aumentando los murmullos. Era como un panal de abejas -¡También salió en el video de "Vie Ghoul"!-

-¿¡Es ella!?-

-¿Entonces los rumores de su relación con Reino san no eran más que una farsa? ¡Ella es parte de la banda!-

-No lo creo… pero igual, me encanta el ritmo…- las palabras iban y venían de boca en boca, guardando silencio para prestar oídos y corazones. ¿Qué más sorpresas guardaría Kyoko?

-Es hora del espectáculo…- murmuró Reino, con una amplia sonrisa en los labios.

**********************

Su fuerte nunca fue la música y por más que su padre presumiera de sus habilidades inigualables, jamás puso real entusiasmo en ello. Al comenzar carrera en Japón, como parte de los requisitos básicos, debía tomar clases de canto (así como de danza y otras más, aunque no eran sus favoritas) En resumidas cuentas, su voz era mediocre pero no lo haría pasar grandes vergüenzas (por lo menos no para oídos demasiado críticos) Y estaba bien para él, no es como si quisiera incursionar en el mundo musical.

Pero, esa chica… ¿Era normal?

Hasta donde sabía, tenía poco tiempo de haber aprendido a cantar y no es que fuera un experto en el tema, pero desde su respiración hasta la entonación… su voz era como un rugido desgarrador.

_En aquel tiempo, cuando fui oscuridad,_

_Con labios estremecidos_

_Llorando en la esquina de mi habitación_

_Entre más lucho, más se clavan estas heridas_

_Aquella promesa quebrantada me lastima_

¿A eso se refería Reino cuando le dijo sobre lo que ella tenía que decirle? Por donde mirara, la letra ajustaba perfectamente en sus lúgubres emociones de hace cinco años, como si hubiera sido testigo de ese momento.

_Nadie puede salvarme_

_Dios, sólo te pido una cosa_

_Detén este amor que me desgarra_

¿Cómo supo todo eso? ¿Fue su madre quien le informara? No, era imposible; de alguna manera, se las ingenió para leer a "Kuon". Pensándolo bien, ellos compartían vivencias semejantes: ambos habían sido traicionados por las personas en quienes más confiaban, haciéndolos odiar y olvidarse de cómo amar.

Sí, Mogami Kyoko podía entenderlo perfectamente y él la conocía mejor que nadie (Quitando del camino a Fuwa).

_Soy una rosa marchita, necesito tu amor_

_La tristeza de tu canción me aplasta_

_Mi vida es solitaria y no tengo a donde ir_

_Soy una rosa marchita, necesito tu amor_

_Oh, baby, sálvame del congelante dolor_

_Con tu sonrisa, tus ojos_

_Y canta sólo para mí_

Hacía algún tiempo, esos sentimientos de necesidad habían sido volcados sobre su mejor amiga Mei, a quien consideraba la única capaz de amarlo. Después conoció a Kyoko; pero para cuando regresó a casa, lo que había imaginado que sería ser fue derrumbado por completo gracias al proteccionismo de sus padres y su incapacidad para tener paciencia. Quería ser reconocido de la noche a la mañana, empresa imposible que lo obligó a frustrarse. Su amiga de infancia se convirtió en un apoyo y en quien lo liberara del tenso ambiente familiar que lo agobiaba. Pronto, pasó a ser su novia, con quien aprendió muchas cosas. No duraron mucho juntos y dedicó sus días a vivir de forma nihilista. Quiso alejarla de su lado pero ella siempre regresaba, tratando de ayudarlo; pasaron buen tiempo de esa manera hasta que tocó fondo, rescatado por Takarada Lory.

-"Prometo que nunca te daré la espalda, Kuon. Siempre serás mi persona especial"- le había dicho mientras lo despedía en el aeropuerto. Fue feliz con esas palabras y creyó en ellas. Tiempo después, Mei lo alcanzó y estuvieron juntos mientras iniciaban carrera (ella como cantante y él como actor). Todo iba bien, incluso pensó en casarse cuando debutara exitosamente. No importaba si era una decisión precipitada o que ella fuera tres años mayor; sólo quería vivir a su lado y pensó que ella también compartía la idea. Grave error.

Sí compartía ese deseo, pero no precisamente con él.

_Nadie puede salvarme_

_Nadie puede amarme_

_Soy una rosa marchita_

Él creía en eso: nadie podía salvarlo y nadie lo amaría jamás; dentro de él, aquello que alguna vez estuvo lleno de esperanzas, se marchitó y pudrió sin reparo.

La mujer que amaba estaba interesada en otra persona, su mismo padre.

-"Ella dijo que era una venganza por no prestarle atención, pero según mi madre, llevaba algún tiempo tras él; nunca le creí y preferí enojarme con ellos por difamar a mi novia. Sólo fui un maldito idiota"- maldiciéndose por haber sido timado, juró que nunca volvería a caer en esa trampa mortal, más conocida como "enamorarse".

Hasta que reencontró a Kyoko.

Después de años sin poder llenar el vacío existencial que lo agobiaba; pese a estar ya con una carrera estable en otro país donde nadie conocía su salvaje pasado, nunca permitió que otras personas fueran cercanas a él o cosechar sentimientos profundos. Ahora veía esa chica, dedicándole un concierto a él; la energía de sus manos sobre las cuerdas combinaba con la lirica en cada palabra; había dolor, necesidad e ira pero también esperanzas.

-"Tú y yo nos sentimos de la misma manera: dos rosas marchitas luchando por sobrevivir, ¿Verdad?"- no supo en qué momento, pero sus ojos se humedecieron y comprendió que ella lo conmovía. Siempre lo hizo; desde que era una niña lograba mover su corazón y derretirlo. El pecho dolía pero no por tristeza, era una mezcla alocada e indefinida que sólo Kyoko podía provocar.

La canción terminó y para la segunda, había gente bailando o sólo saltando, pidiendo más (encontró a Fuwa muy cerca de él, con la cara desencajada y dejando caer un vaso que llevaba en las manos), llamándola pues Reino quedó en segundo plano. Había logrado ganarse al público.

-La siguiente canción…- dijo entre jadeos –es un mensaje que me han encomendado darle a mi "hada" favorita- tosió incomodo, ¿Hada? La gente creería que se trataba de una chica –Así que por favor, donde quieras que estés, espero que lo recibas- dando un último sorbo de agua, exclamó con un sonoro grito -¡_Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah; sigue adelante_!- aplausos y flashes secundaron la noción, en medio del escándalo que acompañaba la potente melodía mientras la chica repetía la misma frase sin dejar de saltar sobre el escenario.

_Baby, yazco solo_

_Incapaz de despertar, pasando los días_

_Sin poner fin a mi miseria_

_Ahora sé que no debo mirar atrás_

_La vida da vueltas y vueltas_

_Sólo el silencio me rodea_

_Renaciendo como un Fénix_

_Estoy cayendo, he sido arrebatado_

-¡Esto es increíble!- Aine gritaba a todo pulmón para hacerse oír en medio del gran griterío -¡NO PUEDO CREERLO! ¿¡QUIEN ES ESA CHICA!? - el sonrió, sin dejar de mirar al frente.

-También es buena estrategia- Sakuya acarició distraídamente su mentón –ahora, no sólo las mujeres seguirán al grupo, muchos hombres podrían volverse fans. La verdad, no creía que ella cantara… esa es Mogami Kyoko, ¿Verdad? La conozco por "Box R" pero me es difícil mirarla a detalle (porque siempre se oculta de mí)- asintió levemente. Para alguien que no la conociera bien, sería difícil reconocerla por el negro sombrero militar que ocultaba su cabello; aunque en el grupo de Yashiro, todos gritaban extasiados tomando fotos o simplemente emocionados. La cara del "jefe" de LME no tenía precio (no estaba seguro si era de felicidad, sorpresa o enojo) Algo más lejos, su madre sonreía satisfecha, orgullosa de su "hija", con lágrimas en los ojos; aunque Kuu…

_No necesito mentir más_

_Desearía poder vivir_

_Como las ondulantes olas, seguiré adelante_

-¡Déjame, Julie! ¡Debo ir a taparla! ¡ESTA CASI DESNUDA! ¿¡Qué si algún depravado va a husmear tras el escenario mientras se cambia!?- escuchó que protestaba enojado sin dejar de girar el rostro a todas partes, dispuesto a sacarle los ojos a cualquiera que la viera de más. No es como si él no quisiera hacer lo mismo y maldijo a Hiroki por esa creación tan… sexy: el top era un corsé de satén negro con detalles en encaje del mismo color al frente, semi cubierto por un bolero de cuero muy ajustado y la parte inferior era apenas unos centímetros más largos que las pantaletas convencionales, con un brillo satinado. Estaba con su padre pero… la vista que ofrecía era muy tentadora y el conjunto destaca todos sus atributos físicos pero el más notable, eran sus largas piernas, interminables; revestidas casi en su totalidad por unas altas botas que no impedían sus alocados saltos y algunas piruetas. ¿De dónde sacaba tanta energía?

-"¿Es ese el mensaje de mis padres, Kyoko?"- no pudo evitar cruzar miradas con Julie, entendiendo perfectamente lo que esas letras significaban: "Sabemos por lo que pasaste, lamentamos no habernos dado cuenta. Sigamos adelante. No estamos enojados contigo" -.

_Es mejor que avances_

_Es mejor que lo captes_

_No cambies, sé tú mismo_

_Te mostraré mi fuerza_

_Te mostrare mi amor_

_Te mostraré todo, yeah_

_Baby, no tengas miedo_

-"Siento que me está jalando las orejas. Pensándolo bien, esa letra podría apegarse a ella de igual manera. Kyoko ha renacido y está creciendo, en todos los sentidos posibles"- ¿Era consciente de ello? Quizá no. En ese momento, estaba muy ocupada dándolo todo en escena, interpretando un papel y cada vez que ella entraba en personaje, era poseída por alguna clase de fuerza superior –"No, esa es parte de su verdadera naturaleza también: cuando de verdad le gusta algo, pone todo su empeño"- obligándolo a sonrojarse levemente –"Supongo entonces que "Corn" le gusta mucho. Inspirarse en "él" para esta clase de ritmo …"- Ahora entendía el porqué del alboroto e intriga: de ser una banda inclinada al rock deprimente; pasar a un ritmo más pesado, alborotado y vigoroso, prácticamente "punk"; agregando el hecho de incluir una voz femenina en perfecta armonía, era un cambio de trescientos ochenta grados.

Al parecer, iban a dejarlo sólo en dos canciones pero los gritos del público exigieron que no era suficiente. Con una rápida mirada al presidente Lory, buscaron su aprobación, recibiendo un forzado encoger de hombros (el muy hipócrita había permanecido con los ojos iluminados y sonriendo como un niño mientras ella cantaba. ¡Qué hombre más infantil!) Kyoko agradeció con una luminosa sonrisa, esa que provocaba sus deseos irrefrenables por abrazarla.

-"¡Maldición! Se suponía que nunca debía mostrarla a otras personas…"- muy tarde, la mayoría permaneció ida, perdiéndose en ese gesto adorable –hasta ahora- exclusivo de quienes se consideraban sus más allegados.

-Espero que para esta canción, mis amigas quieran acompañarme…- Kotonami san y Amamiya san se miraron extrañadas, para después lanzar una carcajada, dándole a entender que lo harían –Saben muy bien cuál es, ¿Nee?- tomando de nuevo su instrumento (abandonado después de la primera canción), comenzó a rasgar las cuerdas como si fueran su peor enemigo. Podía imaginar a quien iba dirigida y no le gustaba la idea de una dedicatoria para Fuwa.

-"Ni siquiera a mí me ha dedicado una. Después de todo, se supone que no soy "Corn"- era ridículo sentir celos de su yo de diez años, pero al final de cuentas, era a quien ella más quería.

_Mi realidad es algo extraña_

_Mi socarrona sonrisa sobresale_

_Nada nuevo en este día aburrido_

_Esté mundo está lleno de narcisistas_

_Los vestidos de las chicas son sólo fachada_

_Ups! Soy muy sincera, no soy como tú_

Como lo imaginó, no era una letra agradable. "Lleno de narcisistas", esa frase era la que más resonaba en su cabeza y no pudo evitar girar el rostro al objetivo de semejante calificativo. Fuwa Sho, quedó imposibilitado para emitir sonido u movimientos corporales.

_Todos abusan de mí. Todos me mienten_

_Todos me miran. Todos se ríen de mí_

_Y qué!? No me importa lo que la gente diga_

-Eso es tan típico de Kyoko…- escuchó a Kotonami san comentar –"¿¡Y qué!?" Eso es algo que ella diría…- también lo creía así, era una de las pocas personas que de verdad hacían "oídos sordos" a comentarios desagradables o personas que trataran por todos los medios de humillarla –Aquí viene, ¿Recuerdan la letra del coro?- el grupo asintió bajó las extrañadas miradas de los hombres que lo conformaban; a tiempo pues la cantante, acercó el micrófono al grupo, convirtiéndolo en su coro (debían haberle dicho la letra a María chan porque también participó al igual que Momose san)

_Voy a mi manera, creo a mi manera_

_Soy mejor que ustedes_

_Me voy por mi bien, no por el de ellos, Yeah!_

_Busco mi camino, busco el amor_

_No soy estúpida como tú_

_Todo lo que necesito es, sólo necesito un amor desinteresado_

_Todo lo que no necesito es, sólo necesito un amor desinteresado_

-¡Genial! ¡Excelente canción para patearle el trasero a cualquier bastardo!- Aine, apoyada en su novio, grababa lo que podía con el teléfono móvil, al igual que muchos más. El ambiente era perfecto, respaldado por el espectáculo visual lleno de luces que atravesaban todo el salón, dando la sensación de estar dentro de un pandemonio. Admiraba como Kyoko modulaba la voz para darle cambios significativos hasta convertirla en un escupitajo despectivo –Junto con Reino kun hacen un dúo increíble…- a regañadientes, tuvo que darle razón: combinaban de una manera muy rara.

Con una reverencia, la banda dio por terminado el sorpresivo concierto, despidiéndose y agradeciendo el apoyo ofrecido. Con lo que no contaban era con otra tanda de fuertes reclamos, solicitando más.

-¡Coro!-

-¡Coro!-

-¡Onee chan, obedece a tu hermano mayor y canta otra!- Yashiro brincaba como un adolecente junto a María chan (de seguro a partir de ese momento, mandaría a esculpir una estatua conmemorativa) Kyoko giró el rostro a Reino y a Miroku, los tres sonrieron cómplices.

-Bueno, creo que hay que terminar con estilo- el lugar estalló (por poco y casi les cae el techo encima), aplausos y silbidos se oyeron al bajar las luces hasta la semi oscuridad; aumentando (sí era posible) al empezar un agresivo ascenso de acordes mientras ella retiraba el sombrero (lanzándolo a un lado, rebelando un cabello más corto y rubio) con un hábil movimiento de su mano –Otra dedicatoria, pero no diré para quien- ¿¡Cómo!? ¿Pensaba echarle en cara que "Tsuruga Ren" no merecía ni una estrofa en todo el concierto? Bufó molestó, deteniéndose al cruzar miradas con ella por unos segundos. Y lo supo…

_Ellos no pueden cambiarnos, solo intentar_

_Comprendernos_

_Mira, no haremos_

_Lo que tú quieras que hagamos_

_Si nos dices que caminemos directo hacer lo que tú quieras_

_No nos moveremos para ti_

_Nadie puede detenernos_

_Nadie puede alcanzarnos. ¿Están listos para nosotros?, búscanos lado_

-Qué pretenciosa…- Sakuya cubrió su boca con la mano, como cada vez que experimentaba alguna situación incómoda –Es mi versión femenina- Aine rió con ganas al igual que sus otros compañeros.

-No lo creo, Kyoko san no es una pervertida que acosa sexualmente a su pareja todas las noches- debía hablar o estallaría por la euforia –"Al final si pensó en mí para una canción. Pero me alegra más que ella se incluya también… ¿Dónde quedó esa chica insegura de sí misma?"- miró de reojo a Hiroki, cerca del bar con la vista clavada en su pupila sin parar de sonreír –"Veo que alguien está muy satisfecho"-

_¿Qué hiciste cuando eras joven?_

_Nunca serás perfecto. ¡Pero puedes ser mejor de lo que eres ahora!_

En serio, ¿Tan obvios eran sus defectos? Siempre pensó que podía ocultarlos de todos, pero era imposible, tratándose de Kyoko. Bajo la máscara de "Bo" pudo ver mucho de él y también como ella misma, pues varias veces fue víctima de sus bromas pesadas. Eso no podía olvidarse fácilmente. Lo bueno era que no daba la impresión de estar enojada, más bien, lo alentaba a mejorar aún más. No le importaba que fuera el caballero perfecto, hacerlo todo bien o sí cometió tonterías en el pasado; era un ser humano y tenía derecho a equivocarse.

-"Gracias, Kyoko"- murmuró en sus adentros, pensando en lo mucho que le debía a la actriz.

_Listo! Derriba a tu rival! Esta es tu oportunidad!_

_Ahora es el momento. Eres libre para luchar_

_Rompe las reglas. Tenemos muchos sueños_

_No es momento para comportarse. Toma la oportunidad_

_Quién dijo que ellos mandaban?_

_Son humanos. Oh, baby, piensa en ti mismo_

_Acumula toda tu fuerza; sacude con todo tus cadenas, ahora mismo!_

_¡Es tu vida!_

-"Después de esto, no puedo quedarme sin hacer nada. No después de semejante reto"- no estaba seguro si ella lo notaría pero por si las dudas, le dedicó una mirada entusiasta. Esperó que la sonrisa en sus labios fuera en respuesta a su motivación. No dudaría más ni dejaría que nadie lo detuviera; no permitiría que Fuwa, Reino o cualquier otro arrebatara su oportunidad. Lucharía y justo como ella lo dijo, no era el momento para comportarse. Había esperado mucho tiempo –"Te tomaré la palabra, Mogami Kyoko. Prepárate"- más pronto de lo que hubiera querido, la canción terminó.

-¡Muchas gracias a todos!- siguieron habiendo quejas pero esa vez era definitivo: "Vie Ghoul" y Mogami Kyoko dieron por terminado el espectáculo en medio de la aceptación general y cientos de flashes estrellándose contra sus rostros.

-¡Onee sama estuvo increíble!- María chan guardó su cámara en una bolsa de mano sin dejar de gritar; Sawara san murmuraba muy serio al lado del presidente (quien, extrañamente, cargaba la expresión idónea de quien ha visto un fantasma) Podía decirse que la actriz (y cantante) estaba en GRANDES problemas.

-Ren…- Mei trató de atajarlo pero tenía un objetivo en mente y ese era, llegar a Kyoko antes que cualquiera de los que planeaban abordarla (Fuwa, Sawara san y quien sabe más) Pasó con facilidad entre los invitados, todos comentando sobre la banda y su nueva "integrante".

Sigiloso tras el escenario, entró por una puerta que conducía al "camerino" (parecía más una mini bodega) descubriendo a Hiroki, Reino y los demás integrantes del grupo esperando tras un denso biombo de madera.

-Kyoko, ¿Estás lista?- preguntó el peli plata, con su clásico tono indiferente.

-Sí, ya voy- salió por fin, revelando su típica indumentaria de la sección "Ámame".

-¿¡Puedo saber qué demonios significa esto!?- el manager de "Vie Ghoul" y –no podía ser nadie más- su productor, aparecieron hechos una furia; tras ellos, Sawara san y el presidente Lory (un poco menos enojados); terminando la comitiva: Fuwa, su representante y Akatoki san, con el grado máximo de ira.

-¡Nosotros también queremos saber! ¿¡Es una broma, verdad!?- el ex amigo de Kyoko lanzaba fuego por la boca y los ojos -¡Lo has hecho para vengarte!-

-¿Vengarme?- preguntó con un frío tono sarcástico -¿Qué razones tendría para hacer cosa semejante? ¿Me has hecho algo malo recientemente, acaso?- ante eso, él guardó silencio, apretando los puños.

-¡Lory!- el rival de LME encaró al hombre más alto (vestido de pirata mediterráneo) -¡Te responsabilizo de todo! ¡Tú y tus ideas locas!-

-Lamento informarle que Takarada san no tiene nada que ver- Kyoko fulminó con la mirada al sequito conflictivo, dejándolos quietos al instante –Estoy cumpliendo con mi deber a escondidas de la agencia- ante las miradas extrañadas, Reino "abrazó" su compañera cantante aunque en verdad, lo que hizo fue alcanzar la libreta de la sección "Ámame" celosamente guardada en su estuche; sonriendo, colocó un sello al igual que todos los otros miembros de la banda –Como pueden ver, era un favor especial para mi amigo-

-¿¡Crees que vamos a creerte esa farsa!?- Fuwa corto distancia, amenazando a la actriz. Reino y los demás lo bloquearon, sirviendo de escudo dejando en claro que allí nadie se metería con ella -¿Qué significa esto?-

-¿No es obvio?- respondió el tipo de cabello largo y rubio –Si te metes con Kyoko, te metes con "Vie Ghoul"- los demás asintieron –Si tienen algo que reclamar, siéntanse libres de hacerlo. Escucharemos todas sus quejas pero no permitiremos que le hagan daño a nuestra "hermana"- escondido como estaba, no podía mostrase repentinamente pero sintió una oleada de simpatía por ellos; no era lo correcto pero había que ser sincero y aceptar que la lealtad es uno de las muestras de amistad más importantes. Kyoko lo sabía porque sonrió gentilmente, calmándolos.

-Gracias por su apoyo, pero no hay razón para volver esto una batalla campal- mirando retadora a su némesis, ofreció sus huesos a las fieras que la rondaban –Estoy dispuesta a hacerme responsable de mis acciones pero de antemano, les digo que no pienso disculparme- Akatoki murmuró un furioso "¡Impertinente!" – si esperaban reverencias, suplicando, pueden irse por donde vinieron. Las únicas personas con las que rendiré cuentas son el presidente Lory y Sawara san- los mencionados sonrieron, probablemente divertidos por su osadía y falta de diplomacia.

-Mira, jovencita, no sé quien seas y no me interesa conocer a ninguno de los mediocres talentos que trabajan en LME bajo las ridículas órdenes de Lory, pero tú tienes un contrato con mi muchacho antes que cualquiera y tengo entendido que conoces la situación entre "estos" y Sho. ¡Puedo demandarte si quiero!- algo extraño sucedía: la sensación de ira desmedida impregnaba el aire y supo, que emanaba de la actriz –Que… ¿Qué es lo que pasa?-

-¿Está insinuando que la agencia carece de criterio y buen ojo para detectar talentos?-

-¡Claro! ¡Cualquiera que tenga como su máxima estrella un bruto con sólo una cara bonita no tiene nada de que alardear! ¡Además de una mocosa sin talento y modeles que trabaja con imitadores baratos!- con un gemido de sorpresa, tuvo que cerrar la boca: la actriz (hizo lo que cualquiera consideraría como un suicidio profesional) tomó por las solapas del traje al hombre, amenazándolo ante las horrorizadas miradas de los testigos (Shoko san llevó sus manos a la boca y Fuwa permaneció sin poder creer lo que veía)

-Recomiendo guardar un poco la lengua, señor. Hablar mal de otros es una gran responsabilidad si no se tiene la capacidad de hacerlo mejor- soltándolo, dio unos pasos atrás –No permitiré que se usen esas palabras despectivas para referirse a quienes considero camaradas; la agencia donde trabajo y mucho menos para calificar a mi senpai- no pudo evitar una punzada de felicidad clavarse justo en la boca del estomago, obligándolo a sonreír; Yashiro hablaba constantemente de la forma en que ella lo defendía pero nunca fue espectador de dicho fenómeno. Era difícil de imaginar la fiera expresión en sus ojos y esa aura de indomable poder. No pudo hacer más que admirarla y agradecerle porque nunca en su vida le habían mostrado esa clase de "afecto"; era algo nuevo que provocaba incomodidad y euforia –Para empezar, no he firmado un contrato de esclavitud: puedo trabajar con cualquiera que solicite mi ayuda. En ningún lugar se ha escrito en piedra que soy propiedad de Fuwa Sho-

-Te arrepentirás de esto- sonrojado por la vergüenza de ser regañado por una menor de edad, bufó nervioso, haciéndole señas a su gente para marcharse de ahí -¡No verás nunca la luz del día en el medio! Haré que te hundas en lo más profundo - Kyoko sonrió retadora y con un ademán de su mano, le indicó que podía lanzarle lo que fuera.

-Hágalo; inténtelo, puede que funcione. Pero le diré que no importa cuántas veces me entierren o corten mis alas, siempre regresaré y lo intentaré cuantas veces sea necesario. Acepto su propuesta, Akatoki san- por un segundo, dio la impresión de ganarse la simpatía de su rival pues devolvió una mínima sonrisa; arrepentido, giró el rostro a un lado, sacudiendo la cabeza, dando por terminada la discusión.

-Bueno, creo que hay todavía un pequeño inconveniente- Takarada san encaró a "Vie Ghoul" sin la cota de hilaridad que usualmente lo envolvía.

-Si va a despedir a Kyoko, ella vendrá con nosotros- el tecladista saltó de inmediato, cortando cualquier regaño o reclamo.

-¡Bien dicho!- el guitarrista apoyó la noción, abrazando por los hombros a su compañero.

-¿¡Quieren dejar de tomar decisiones que no les conciernen!?- el histérico representante trataba por todos los medio de para las incoherencias de esos chicos. Apretó los puños, nervioso; el presidente no podía despedirla, ¿Verdad?

-No es mala idea- todos giraron sus rostros al productor muy ensimismado acariciando su barbilla y mirando fijamente a Kyoko.

-¡No!- Sawara san se interpuso entre ellos (como un guardaespaldas protegiendo de un disparo) -¡Mogami san no va a ningún lado! ¡Ella es de LME!-

-Etto, creo que eso me toca a mi decirlo, Takenori…-

-¿Sawara san?- Kyoko tembló un poco, asustada por el arrebato en su honor –Yo no voy a ninguna parte…-

-¡Claro que no! ¡Si lo haces, seré yo quien te persiga por cuatro días y cuatro noches!- ¿En qué momento hizo eso Kyoko? ¿Era una acosadora, acaso?

-Lamento decir que mi jefe de talentos tiene razón: Mogami kun es parte de la familia de LME y no permitiré que nos abandone; sin embargo, hay que hablar en términos de negocios y creo que ya tienen una idea de a que me refiero- Takarada Lory adelantó unos pasos, hablando directamente a Reino.

-Sí y he pensado en lo siguiente: será un trabajo de colaboración. Si hacemos una gira de promoción, Kyoko nos acompañará y por supuesto, cuando el álbum salga a la venta, le daremos lo que le corresponde en ganancias; tal vez la mitad- ¿¡Cómo dijo!? ¿Hablaba en serio? ¡Estaba seguro de que sus canciones triunfarían! ¡La mitad sería mucho dinero! –Después de todo, ella nos ha ayudado y es quien ha hecho posible nuestro renacimiento. Es lo menos que se merece- la actriz miró sorprendida al cantante pero no tanto como Sawara san y el productor de la banda –Espero que estén todos de acuerdo con mi idea-

-¿¡Quién te ha dado autoridad para decidir eso, Reino!?- pobre manager -¡Es tu culpa por apoyar alguien que no es de la misma agencia! ¿¡Qué pasaría si la gente la prefiere a ella!? ¿Qué harás con "Vie Ghoul"?- ante eso, el susodicho sonrió conciliador, encogiéndose de hombros.

-Pues entonces tendré que mejorar el doble mi voz. Así de sencillo- ¿Era eso real? La imagen que tenía del cantante era una de suma antipatía con todo lo que se refiriere a esfuerzo. Ahora, dejaba en claro que pasara lo que pasara, trabajaría por alcanzar el nivel de la actriz. Sonrió un poco; él también era vivo ejemplo de lo mucho que Kyoko podía cambiar a una persona –No veo problema en ello-

-Está bien…-

-¿¡Productor Ishida!?-

-Estoy de acuerdo. Takarada san recibirá el contrato para ser revisado y luego firmado por Kyoko san ¿Así quedamos?- todos asintieron satisfechos –Bueno, hay una fiesta ahí fuera, ¿Nos vamos?- el representante salió con él pero los demás permanecieron en sus puestos.

-Kyoko, creo que hay algo que me debes- algo confundida, levantó una ceja –Vi claramente como Fuwa dejaba caer su vaso. ¿Sabes lo que significa?- Hiroki (hasta ahora ignorado por todos) pasaba la vista de un lado a otro, emocionado.

-¡Ah! Ahora recuerdo cierto trato- Takarada Lory, incapaz de estarse quieto cuando había intrigas de por medio, mecía su cuerpo adelante y atrás, impaciente –Esta bien, creo que es lo justo aunque no quedáramos en nada- el cantante ladeo el rostro, riendo divertido mientras ella depositaba un beso en su mejilla.

-"¿¡Qué demonios es eso!? ¿¡Por qué lo besa como si nada!?"- los celos regresaban con más fuerza que nunca, ¿Por qué siempre debía haber otro que se adelantara?

-¿En la mejilla?- ella asintió suficiente, riéndose de su decepción –No soy un niño, dame un beso en los labios…- Sawara san llevó sus manos a las sienes, impactado por lo que veía y oía. El presidente estaba en el séptimo cielo.

-El trato fue UN beso. Es tu culpa por no ser específico-

-Tigresa astuta- llevándose las manos a los bolsillos, dedicó una última sonrisa antes de salir de ahí –Nos vemos luego…-

-Bueno, supongo que ahora ya puedes ponerte el otro traje- Hiroki depositó una caja roja en las manos de la actriz –Cámbiate y me buscas ahí fuera, ¿Ok?- Kyoko asintió feliz.

Cuando el diseñador siguió a los demás, dejando solos a los tres de LME, la chica depositó las cosas sobre una silla para erguirse al máximo, esperando.

-¿Sabes que esta travesura justificaría tu despido?- ella asintió -¿Sabes que has pasado por encima de mi autoridad?- volvió a asentir -¿Por qué lo hiciste?-

-Porque era conveniente y necesitaba darle una elegante paliza moral a una persona molesta; además, descubrí que mi voz es un instrumento para transmitir mensajes y realmente, necesito que llegue hasta alguien - su mirada enternecida sorprendió al presidente y al otro hombre –No tengo excusas y no merezco consideración, estoy más que dispuesta a recibir mi castigo- arrodillada en una posición perfecta de un samurái a punto de recibir la orden de "harakiri" , esperó las reacciones de sus superiores. Debía aceptar que era valiente.

-Tienes suerte, porque estoy de humor y recibí, además, esas deliciosas trufas de San Valentín. También me di cuenta que ya no eres la misma de hace un año- sonrió paternalmente mientras ayudaba a la chica a ponerse de píe –dices que esto fue como parte de una "venganza" pero no pude sentir energía negativa en tu voz (quizá un poco a lo lejos) y actuación sobre el escenario. A mi criterio, pensabas más en el sentimiento de esa persona a quien le dedicaste la mayoría del concierto, ¿Verdad?- sonrojada en toda expresión, apretó sus muslos. Por su parte, casi corre a besarla y de paso, confesarle que era "Corn" -¡Ah! ¡Lo sabía! Ahora sólo queda saber, de quién se trata…- ella giró el rostro a un lado, evitando su mirada -¿No lo dirás?- ella siguió ignorándolo, obligando al mayor a sonreír como el gato de "Cheshire" –Ya veo… - horrorizada, parecía hundirse en el mar de la desesperación –Bien, creo que aún tienes que hacer. Apresúrate. Hay gente esperándote- saliendo por una de las puertas laterales, se despidieron con un animado batir de manos.

¡Esa era su oportunidad, al fin!

-Kyo…- adelantado unos pasos, con la mano estirada a ella, pensó en tocar su hombro. Tuvo que parar en seco: esa chica descuidada (en realidad, estaba en todo su derecho) comenzó a desnudarse justo frente sus ojos. La visión de su espalda desprovista de resguardo y la suave silueta de sus pechos, lo acompañaría de por vida. Corriendo, como un gato asustado, volvió a su escondite, sonrojado y con un bien conocido burbujeo en el vientre.

-"¡No! ¡No debo mirar! ¡No debo mirar!"- mantenía los ojos apretados, deseando perder la memoria.

-¿Por qué no? No se dará cuenta que su senpai adorado está teniendo pensamientos impuros por ver su cuerpo semi desnudo- callando el sonoro gemido de susto que de seguro saldría de sus labios, miró furioso a Hiroki por sorprenderlo -¿Qué te pareció mi vestuario? No creas que no me fijé en como babeabas al verla bailar- avergonzado por haber sido tan obvio, tosió suavemente, girando el rostro a un lado.

-¿Para dar unos cuantos pasos antes del concierto necesitabas enseñarle a modelar?- mordiéndose los labios, el ex modelo echó una última mirada a la actriz (¿¡Qué tanto le veía!?)

-¡Ya, deja los rencores! ¿Te acuerdas cuando tenía catorce años y decidí que lo mío era la ropa de mujer, no sólo hacerla sino, vestirla también?- después de eso, comenzó a vivir en su casa pues sus padres no apoyaron la decisión –siempre quise ser diseñador pero no tenía dinero para pagar los estudios y no quise aceptar que tus padres me financiaran. Tu mamá me dio la idea de modelar. Fue mi maestra pero yo no tomaba en serio el modelaje- sonrió nostálgico –Ella me dijo, "Hiro, tienes la habilidad pero te falta algo muy importante: seguridad". Con Kyoko, pasó lo mismo: veía en ella mi pasado y me sentí muy molesto y avergonzado. Quise ayudarla como Julie san lo hizo conmigo y mira, ¿Viste como estuvo? ¡Fue increíble! – igual que un niño, comenzó a sonreír ampliamente y bajo todo ese maquillaje, pudo ver los vestigios de aquel chiquillo alocado siempre vestido a la moda y con aura de superioridad –Sólo quería ayudarla a sentirse más cómoda consigo misma-.

-Hicieron un buen trabajo, tú y mi madre-

-Kyoko san no sabe que eres Hizuri Kuon, ¿Verdad?- asintió pesadamente –bueno, tus razones tendrás pero déjame decirte que sí quieres profundizar tu relación con ella, debes dejar de sentir tanto temor y sincerarte-

-Lo sé, pero aún no ha llegado el momento… a penas y… voy a…- ¡Dios! ¿Por qué era tan difícil confesarlo? –No le he dicho lo que siento…- los ojos grises de su amigo se clavaron asombrados en su rostro (de seguro ardiendo) Una mueca de burla dibujada en sus labios.

-¿Me estás diciendo que en todo lo que llevas de conocerla, no has siquiera dado muestras de lanzarte sobre ella?- como él lo decía, se escuchaba sumamente patético -¡Quién lo diría! ¿Este es el mismo chico que conseguía novias a cada rato y pasaba ligando en oscuros bares de Nueva York?-

-He cambiado-

-Ya me di cuenta, realmente vas en serio, ¿Nee? ¿Sabe cómo eres en realidad?-

-Sí-

-Debió asustarse muchísimo. ¡Pobre! Semejante ogro está enamorado de ella…-

-Gracias por el apoyo moral y por si te interesa, la mayoría de veces, ha pasado por celos-

-Me lo imaginaba. Y por lo visto, vas a mostrar esa cara mucho más seguido. Por los comentarios que he oí entre algunos miembros masculinos, tu chica se convertirá en una especie de fantasía sexual- ¿¡Hablaba en serio!? ¡Eso era terrible! –Veo ira en esas pupilas, ¿Qué? ¿Vas a mandarlos a todos al hospital, como hacías antes?-

-No seas ridículo. Y si ella se convierte en "eso", será por tu culpa. ¡Tú y tus indecentes vestuarios!- aguantando la risa, el peli morado encorvó su cuerpo hacía adelante, sujetando el estomago y tapando la boca -¡Deja de reírte! ¡Va a descubrirnos!- calmándose un poco, volvió a mirar sobre su hombro.

-Está lista. Ven, vamos… ¡Tienes que ver lo que hice para ella! ¿Sabías que fui yo quien diseñó el uniforme de la sección "Ámame"?- debía haberlo notado: sólo él se atrevería a utilizar un color tan escandaloso -¡Kyoko! ¡Mira a quien encontré por aquí!- empujándolo, lo hizo tropezar unos pasos casi dejando los dientes en el suelo -¡Ups! Creo que ya está algo tomado…-

-¡Cállate, idiota!- levantándose, tardó unos segundos en encontrar los ojos de la actriz: su vista recorrió entera su atuendo que, en resumidas cuentas, era una versión sexy del overol rosado. Claro, había diferencias: era negro con detalles fucsia; tan corto como el pantaloncillo del concierto; como centro, llevaba otro corsé (¡Maldito Hiro y sus fetichismos de lencería!) combinado con el uniforme; las mismas botas negras del concierto –Buen… buen trabajo, Kyoko san- trató de sonreír dulcemente pero los nervios lo delataban. Aunque ella estaba más nerviosa.

-Tsu… Tsuruga san…- imaginaba lo que esperaba de él –Supongo que ahora usted…-

-Felicidades…- eso la obligó a mirarlo, sorprendida –Tienes una gran habilidad. Para serte sincero, creo que seré uno de tus fieles seguidores. Sólo no le digas a Yashiro, es muy celoso con su lugar de "fan número uno". También te felicito por haber mejorado tanto tu pronunciación en inglés- quizá fuera muy atrevido de su parte, pero tomó una de sus manos entre las suyas, llevándola a sus labios para depositar un suave beso en el dorso. Sorprendido, descubrió que la piedra que él le regalara hace tantos años, ahora ostentaba el titulo de anillo, de seguro hecho por ella misma pues el soporte era una compleja enredadera de alambre galvanizado (justo como la cadena de la "princesa rosa") Sonrió como el ganador de una maratón –Claro que si hubieras salido con alguna mediocridad que no gustara al público…- ella palideció horrorizada, cayendo en la broma (no del todo mentira) como siempre que él utilizaba ese tono con ella –Pero como no es el caso, sólo puedo decirte que estoy muy orgulloso –la actriz sonrió, complacida y sonrojada.

-¡Muchas gracias, Tsuruga san!- retirando su mano del agarre, se abalanzó sobre su cuello para abrazarlo. Petrificado sólo por unos segundos, reaccionó envolviéndola con sus brazos –Etto… ¡Lo siento! ¡No debí ser tan atrevida!- ¡No! ¡Al diablo todo eso! ¡Él quería permanecer así todo el tiempo que fuera posible! -¿Tsuruga san?-

-No tiene nada de malo. Me gusta que me abraces - moviendo un poco la cabeza, quiso descubrir su reacción ¿Estaría sonrojada? Contradictoriamente, ella lo miró severa -¿Qué es esa expresión? ¿Quieres pelea?-

-Ya le dije que no debería andar ofreciendo su afecto tan abiertamente; alguien podría enfadarse muchísimo…- poniendo distancia, apoyó sus manos en las caderas, típico de cuando comienza a sermonear -¡No pienso permitir que esa relación se pierda!- ¿¡De qué demonios hablaba!? -¡Su chica especial está en la fiesta! ¡Debería buscar su afecto y declarársele frente a todos; luego llevarla entre sus brazos como la hermosa princesa que es!- los ojos brillaban febriles, fantaseando con su tópico favorito.

-¿De quién estás hablado? ¿Qué chica?- Hiro pasaba de Kyoko a él, intrigado. Podría ser… ¿Sabría ella sobre Mei? Después de todo no era un secreto su relación con la pelinegra (catalogada como la única que resistió más de seis meses a su lado)

-"Ella" está aquí, Hiro…- sin captar al principio, bastó una mirada para dar entender a quien se refería –Pero… ¿Cómo supiste?- alzó el mentón, sonriendo con altanería.

-Las señales son muy obvias. Soy experta en el tema (porque en las posadas es donde se ven verdaderos idilios románticos) y con seguridad, he visto el brillante futuro. Tsuruga san debe ser valiente y confesar sus sentimientos- no de nuevo… no los malos entendidos…¿Qué tenía que hacer para darle a entender que era ella la mujer de la que estaba enamorado? A ese paso, incluso si lo confesara abiertamente, ¡Capaz y no le creía! –Bueno, iré a buscar a las chicas… ¡Nos vemos!- si la dejaba ir ahora, probablemente las cosas empeorarían, ¿Qué podía decirle para retenerla?

-Kyoko san…- ella se detuvo al instante -… ¿Quieres ser mi acompañante?- ah… fue lo primero que se le ocurrió.

-¿No le dije que…?-

-Quiero que Kyoko san me acompañe, como amiga- la actriz clavó, critica, sus ojos en los de él. Indecisa de que respuesta darle.

-Seremos dos, Kyoko chan- Hiro adelantó unos pasos, obligándola a pasar un brazo por entre el suyo – Yo tampoco traje acompañante y como Ren es tan necio conmigo (¡No encuentro manera de hacerlo entender que "no" es "no"!) puedo darle el gusto aunque sea una vez en la vida, ¿Qué dices, "Renchi"?- como odiaba ese tono meloso tan falso y ¿Qué era ese diminutivo de mascota?

-No puedo rechazar semejante oferta- apoderándose del brazo restante, caminaron galantemente al lado de la chica. Con una mirada de soslayo, descubrió a Kyoko observarlo detenidamente -¿Qué pasa?- ella sonrió divertida -¿Qué? Si es un chiste, hazme participe- dejando salir una suave risa, le dedicó una mirada a modo de disculpa.

-Tsuruga san se ve tan serio y genial… pero Milu san lo llamó "Renchi"…- la risa vibraba en sus labios, deseando salir con todas sus fuerzas –Es difícil unir ese nombre a su imagen- ¡Hiro y sus estupideces! Bueno, era una excelente forma de divertirla y relajarla en su presencia –Me hizo pensar cuando se porta como un niño-

-¿Me estás diciendo infantil?- el otro hombre agachó un poco más la cabeza, acercándose curioso -¡No soy infantil!-

-¡Claro que lo es!-

-No…-

-¡Sí!-

-¡Kyoko!- Amamiya san y las demás corrían hacía ella; María chan liderando el grupo. Por un momento, creyó que se lanzaría a los brazos de su hermana mayor, contendiéndose.

-¿Qué pasa María chan?- con un suave movimiento, dejó atrás a sus acompañantes.

-Onee sama se ve genial. Si María le cayera encima, ya no sería tan impresionante- Kyoko sonrió y extendió los brazos lo más que pudo.

-Sí María no lo hace, voy a enojarme y buscaré otra hermana menor- petrificada con la idea de perder el afecto de quien admiraba y quería, la niña retrocedió unos pasos, tomando impulso.

-¡Tú lo pediste!- la actriz la recibió feliz mientras caían al suelo, riéndose como niñas; las demás acompañándolas, avergonzándose un poco.

-¡La "demonia oscura" está atacando esa pobre niña!-

-Hiou kun, no creo que sea eso…-

-¡No la cubras, Kanae!-

-¡Respeta a tus mayores, mocoso!-

-¿¡A quién le dices "mocoso", bruja!?- después de una leve discusión, Kotonami san los forzó a una reconciliación superficial pero suficiente para permitir que muchos comenzaran a visitar al grupo para saludar y felicitar a Kyoko; otros, como el director de "Box R", comentaban entusiasmados sobre las canciones y cual le gustaba más y si pensaba sacar un álbum; Ogata san, nervioso, competía con Yashiro en ansiedad y un tanto impresionado de que su "Mio" diera un espectáculo así. Mientras todo eso pasaba, aprovechó para halar a su manager, lejos de oídos indeseables.

-¿Qué sucede?-

-Voy a decirle a Kyoko lo que siento por ella- los lentes del hombre casi caen al suelo de la impresión –Lo haré a mi manera y con mucha paciencia, te diré. Pero de que lo haré lo haré…-

-¿No más "no puedo hacerlo porque es menor de edad"?- asintió decidido –Pues, ¡Ya era hora! Dime, ¿Fue esa sexy actuación lo que te hizo cambiar de parecer? ¿Ehh? ¿Tuviste ganas de encerrarla en tu habitación? ¿Uhmm?- suspiró cansado: Yashiro sería Yashiro hasta el final.

Extrañamente, ya le hacían falta sus molestos comentarios.

*********************************LME*****************************************

¡Qué maravilloso giro de eventos!

-Eso es a lo que yo llamo "despertar al tigre dormido". No hay duda de que esto podría volverse grande… muy grande…"- hacía años que no experimentaba tanto entusiasmo y expectación sobre una persona. O personas –"Al principio, creí que el escogido era Reino kun… si no fuera por la letra de esa canción…"- sonrió sin dejar de sorber el oscuro brebaje de la copa dispuesta por su fiel sirviente -¿Imaginabas que algo así sucedería?- el silencioso hombre negó lentamente –Sí… Yo tampoco esperaba esta clase de talento. ¡Sabe cantar! ¿Te gustó?- algo sonrojado, giró el rostro a un lado evitando la socarrona mirada con la que era castigado –No te avergüences, no eres el único que se dejó llevar por su encanto. Cómo una sirena. Para serte sincero, yo también fui una de sus víctimas- una mirada sorprendida lo recorrió entero, sin podérselo creer –Hacía años que no escuchaba una voz así. Me hizo perderme por completo…- suspiró cansado –A las chicas de la sección "Ámame", nunca te aburres de mirarlas, ¿No te parece? En especial esa Mogami kun. A este paso, me quedaré sin excusas para mantenerla en donde está. Ni siquiera ha salido de ahí y ya hay quienes quieren llevársela de mi lado. ¿No crees que es injusto?- negando con la cabeza, sirvió más vino en la copa semi vacía –Quizá tengas razón, soy muy egoísta. Pero sabes, los padres nunca desean dejar ir a sus hijos- desde su estratégico lugar, podía espiar a cada uno de los invitados: Reino y su banda habían "secuestrado" a Mogami para una improvisada sesión fotográfica; el cantante no dejó de abrazarla por la cintura ni un momento; soltando una risa burlona, enfocó su atención en Ren, algunos metros más lejos pero atento a los movimientos de la chica. Reconoció a la mujer a su lado: Amane Mei –Esto podría ponerse interesante. No es que ella me agrade, pero puede ser útil- el actor trataba por todos los medios de no perder de vista las manos de Reino kun, enfadando a su improvisada compañera (claramente, reclamándole su falta de interés) -¡Oh, sí! La cosa podría agitarse un poco…- levantándose, decidió que era momento de conversar con sus invitados.

-Padre-

-¡Ah! ¡Qué bueno es verte! María te esperaba-

-Sí… ya hablé con ella- ¿Por qué ese tono de frustración? -¿Sabes lo que me dijo? "Papá, prometo no portarme mal nunca y jamás pedirte nada para mi cumpleaños. Por favor, ¡Haz que mi onee sama sea en verdad mi hermana". No ha dejado de insistir con el tema, ¿Quién es esa chica?- con unas palmaditas en la espalda, confortó a su hijo, demostrándole que comprendía a la perfección –Será… ¿Podría ser que María desee tener una figura materna?- hacía algún tiempo, también pensó lo mismo.

-Es muy probable pero María no aceptará a nadie que no sea Mogami kun. Y lamento informarte que ya hay muchos ojos puestos en ella-

-¡Padre! ¡No diga tonterías, por favor!- ¿Por qué su hijo debía ser tan formal?

-¿Por qué es una tontería? Cuando te casaste con Lina, apenas tenías veinte años y ella dieciocho. No le veo la tragedia-

-¿¡Está diciendo que la seduzca para complacer a mi hija!?-

- No te ofusques por una bromita así. Anda, relájate un poco y disfruta de la fiesta…- dejándolo atrás, disponía juntarse con Ogata san y su hijo.

-El tío quiere ver si es posible llevársela…- esa información lo obligó a parar en seco –Desde que la conoció en la fiesta de navidad no ha dejado de pensar en ella-

-Mogami san no va ninguna parte. Aún le falta aprender mucho y carece de algunas cualidades necesarias para sobrevivir en el medio. Lo siento, pero dejar Japón no es una opción aceptable por el momento- ¿¡Dejarla ir cuando las cosas se ponían tan interesantes!? ¡Ni hablar!

-Para otras personas, ella estaría lista. Eres demasiado perfeccionista y al final, la gente pierde el interés y los ánimos. ¿Qué razones tienes para mantenerla atada aquí? No pierdes nada con dejarla ir-

- Hay algo en ella que no me deja de intrigar y mientras no descubra de qué se trata, no voy a permitirle marchar. Y no compares a esa chica con todas las demás actrices que has conocido. Ella es del tipo que entre más exigente seas, más fuerte se vuelve. Carece de vergüenza y temor- los ojos de su hijo reflejaban gran sorpresa -¿Comienzas a enamorarte de ella? De seguro te recuerda a alguien…- dejándolo fuera de combate, siguió su objetivo inicial –"Algo salió mal con esté muchacho. Tan estoico… "- saludando a sus buenos conocidos, sonrió -¡Buenas noches? ¿Qué les parece la fiesta?- cerca de ellos, Mogami kun, Kotonami san, Amamiya san y Momose san charlaban tranquilas.

-¿Qué te dijo Hiou kun por los chocolates, Moko san?-

-¡Eso no te importa!- por su sonrojo, era claro que le habían gustado.

-¡Qué linda! ¡Esta toda rojita, como una colegiala!- Amamiya haló una de las mejillas de la susodicha, enfadándola más de lo que estaba -¡Esa cara de nerviosismo te luce mucho! ¡Hay que tomarle una foto!-

-¡Déjame ya! ¿¡Y tú!? ¿A quién le diste los chocolates?-

-Pues, al director de "Box R", claro. A mi mamá y…- sacando de su bolso una cajita blanca, lo deposito en las manos de Mogami Kyoko (rígida de la sorpresa) –Para mi amada "jefa"- dedicándole una atrevida mirada, acercó su rostro al de ella, depositando un breve beso sobre sus labios –Quería que fuera una sorpresa- podía ser un grosero desmedido, pero esa conversación comenzaba a llamar su atención. Giró el rostro para disculparse, deteniéndose: padre e hijo también husmeaban al cuarteto.

-"Bueno, de tal palo tal astilla"- y conocía muy bien al viejo director: adoraba todo lo que tuviera que ver con intrigas.

-Gracias, Chiori chan. No tenías porque hacerlo- su amiga la abrazó por los hombros, dejando con la boca abierta a las demás (Momose san no podía verse más sonrojada)

-Debía hacerlo, todo sea por mi amada "hermana mayor"- ¿Quería seducir a Mogami kun? No era prejuicioso pero ella nunca dio indicios de poseer esas preferencias –Y dime, ¿Ya le diste el regalo a tu senpai?- cayendo en la cuenta, buscó con la vista al mencionado, descubriéndolo cerca del escenario, a pocos centímetros del rostro de Mei san (¿¡Pensaba besarla frente a todos!?)

-"No. De seguro cayó el alguna treta tonta… a veces puede ser tan ingenuo, ese idiota"- lo qué pasó después, fue todavía más extraño que ojala alguien lo hubiese grabado para la posteridad.

Mogami Kyoko, también descubrió a Ren en esa posición tan sospechosa. Furiosa, dirigió una rápida vista en dirección a Kotonami san (asustándola levemente) murmurando algo como "No lo perdonaré".

Y frente a la mirada de muchos y sorprendidos comensales, bailarines y demás; con la determinada y severa mirada en su rostro, subió sobre la mesa más cercana y tomó entre sus manos lo primero que encontró (una ciruela).

-¡REN!- el mencionado, dio un respingo en su dirección sólo para recibir el proyectil justo en la frente ante la horrorizada mirada de la mujer a su lado. Mogami kun, dándose cuenta de lo que había hecho, emitió un curioso gemido (como el chillido de un ratón), petrificándose en la extraña posición de lanzamiento.

-¡Mira, Asano!- dijo una chica a su novio -¡Está haciendo la técnica de Goku*!-

-¿Qué le pasa a esa psicópata? ¡Se atrevió a lanzarle una fruta! ¿Es acaso algún espectáculo cómico? ¡Está avergonzando a Tsuruga kun!-

-He oído que esa sección a la que pertenece está dedicada a estos tipos de entretenimiento-

-Ya veo, ¡Qué estupidez!-

-Las jóvenes de hoy en día no respetan a sus mayores-

-¡Kyoko! ¿¡Qué es lo que te pasa!? ¿¡Estás demente!?- Kotonami san trataba por todos los medios de bajarla; Amamiya san ocupaba todas sus fuerzas por contener la carcajada que de seguro se le escaparía si protestaba; Momose san llevó sus manos a la boca, impactada y sonrojada.

-Kyoko san- Ogata kun suspiró un pesado lamento.

-Mogami san…- Ren, con esa sonrisa descarada que tanto detestaba, comenzó un grácil andar hacía su atacante (fruta en mano), obligando a muchas de las asistentes a suspirar maravilladas. La actriz, por otro lado, tenía la cara pálida y asustada de quien ve a su peor pesadilla, murmurando con voz temblorosa "El rey demonio… el rey demonio se acerca". Sonrió malicioso: su horror contrastaba terriblemente con los ojos ilusionados de todas las demás.

-"Bueno, ellas no saben lo que se esconde en realidad tras esa dulce falsa sonrisa"- bajando de la improvisada tarima, la chica comenzó a retroceder cada vez más rápido. Eso era el fin, conocía a Ren y sabía que no la perseguiría (iba contra la imagen de su personaje) Sin embargo, aumentó la velocidad de sus grandes zancadas, hasta que eso se volvió una especie de carrera de obstáculos pues saltaba con gran agilidad todo lo que se interponía a su paso. Pero fue la infantil expresión de su rostro (la misma que utilizara cuando jugó con "Mizuki" durante su prueba de "Katsuki" o quizá, todavía más divertida*) lo que llamó su atención.

-¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!- escuchó a la actriz gritar; girando de cuando en cuando la cabeza, pendiente de la poca distancia que la separaba del posible inminente desastre.

-¿Por qué Tsuruga kun persigue a esa chica?-

-Sólo le sigue el juego… él jamás haría algo como eso. Quizá sintió pena de ella por hacer el ridículo. Él es esa clase de persona, ¡Tan amable!-

-¡Es tan injusto! Esa loca está acaparando toda la atención. Mira: Mei san fue dejada atrás por su culpa…- no importaba cuanto se quejaran; ese que veían era la verdadera cara del actor y sólo existía una persona capaz de sacar todas esas emociones de él.

-"Gracias por mostrarme el espectáculo de mi vida, Mogami kun"- rápidamente, desaparecieron de su vista –"¿¡Dónde diablos se metieron!?- ¡No! No podían…

¿¡Iban a dejarlo sin saber el desenlace!?

*************************************LME*************************************

¿¡Por qué siempre debía mirar lo que no debía!? ¿¡Era su destino ser maldecido con el título de "mirón"!?

-"¡No fue mi intención, yo sólo pasaba por aquí!"- desesperado, trataba de excusarse con un ser imaginario. Y es qué la mala suerte lo perseguía por doquier, obligándolo a encontrarse con esos dos en las situaciones más extrañas y comprometedoras.

Sucedió después de que desaparecieran. El presidente Lory cabeceó por todos lados, buscándolos y exclamando "¡No! ¡Quiero saber que pasará! ¿Dónde se metieron? ¡Los encontraré!"; dejándolo a él y a su padre con la espinita de la duda. También quería enterarse pues le interesaba mucho esa relación entre Tsuruga kun y Kyoko san, pero tampoco le gustaba pecar de metiche así que optó por buscar algo para tomar y relajarse en un lugar apartado. Buscando estaba en uno de los solitarios balcones cuando los vio… ¡Haciendo "eso"!

-"Sabía que su relación avanzaría para bien… pero esto… ¡Oh, Dios!"- iba a disculparse cuando fue halado a un lado, obligado a esconderse junto a su captor.

-¡Shhhh, Ogata kun! ¿Quieres estropear la atmosfera?- agazapados tras una maceta cubierta de un espeso matorral; Takarada Lory, Yashiro san, Sawara san y ese sujeto que siempre acompañaba al presidente; trataban de enterarse de lo que ahí pasaba.

-¿Puedo saber por qué estamos espiando a Mogami san y a Ren?- Sawara Takenori habló con cierto tono exasperado, posiblemente arrastrado a la fuerza al igual que él –Es de muy mal gusto-

-¡Deja de ser tan aburrido, Takenori! Si fueras una persona de sentimientos más visionarios, te darías cuenta de cómo va la cosa…-

-La verdad, presidente, creo que aunque lo fuera, tampoco lo vería con buenos ojos…-

-Eres libre de irte- pero no se movió. Avergonzado, murmuró "Ahora me ha picado la curiosidad" –Ogata kun, ¿Lo viste, cierto?- sonrojado, asintió -¿Por qué te pones así?- ¿¡Cómo podía preguntarle eso!?

-Etto… pues… ellos…-

-Eran sólo cosquillas, Ogata san- el manager del actor suspiró aburrido –Para ponerte al tanto; Ren quería sacarle información a Kyoko chan y como no daba lugar a nada… terminó en un ataque de cosquillas…-

-¿No es lindo?-

-¡Ya lo creo! Aunque hubiera preferido un beso…-

-¿¡Cómo pueden pedir semejante locura!?-

-¡Baja la voz, Sawara san!-

-¡Es que eso no está bien! ¿¡No lo ven!? ¡Esos dos no podrían estar juntos!-

-¿Cómo puedes decir eso? ¡Claro que sí! ¡Son el uno para el otro!- Yashiro saltó de inmediato, defendiendo esa relación con un brillo febril en los ojos.

-¡Ella no es un persona normal! ¡Persigue taxis en bicicleta y habla sola! ¿Cómo puede eso combinar con Ren? Además, ¿Qué no se supone que a ella le gusta Fuwa Sho?- Yashiro san era, prácticamente, aplastado por el otro hombre que defendía su ideología a toda costa.

No entendía sus argumentos; a su criterio, Kyoko y Ren complementaban perfectamente y Fuwa kun volvía más interesante las cosas.

-¡Baka!- guardaron silencio al instante, asombrados de escuchar esa palabra salir de los labios del actor. Tsuruga kun, JAMAS había llamado de esa manera a nadie por más que arruinaran una escena decenas de veces -¿¡Cómo se te pudo ocurrir eso!? ¡A mí no me gusta Kotonomi! ¡Ni siquiera es el tipo de chica que me atrae!-

-Es que… a mi me pareció que ambos hacían una linda pareja- Kyoko san juntaba los dedos índices, mirando al suelo como una niña a quien se le ha negado un juguete. Ren suspiró, acercándose lo suficiente para acariciar la rubia cabellera de su kouhai.

-No está ni cerca de la chica que me gusta- ella lo miro fijamente por un rato para después sonreír apenada –Veo que eres una mujer alentada, Kyoko san. Dijiste mi nombre y lanzaste una ciruela contra mi rostro; sin embargo me alegré (porque al fin me considerabas un amigo cercano) pero sólo lo hiciste como una amenaza- la actriz gimió asustada por la sombría expresión que le era dirigida.

-¡Lo siento mucho, Tsuruga san!- con lagrimas en los ojos, inclinó su cuerpo, lista para una "dogeza" -¿¡Qué hubiera pasado si le hiciera daño!?-

-No es para tanto… era una fruta… sólo…- dolido, sonrió de lado –me gustaría que dijeras mi nombre libremente. ¿Podrías intentarlo?-

-Pero no sería correcto… usted es mayor y es mi senpai-

-Somos amigos y compañeros de trabajo. Tenemos un año de conocernos y (de muchas maneras) nos hemos ayudado mutuamente, ¿No es suficiente para tenernos más confianza? – con las manos en los bolsillos, encaró la indecisa mirada de Kyoko san; acercando su rostro al de ella. Tuvo que sonreír en sus adentros y conmoverse por las palabras del actor.

-¿De verdad está bien?- él asintió enérgicamente –En ese caso…- tomando el bolso que cargara, sacó un paquetito, extendiéndolo a un sorprendido senpai –Feliz día de San Valentín, Ren san- recuperándose del impacto de sus palabras, tomó el obsequio entre sus manos, sonriendo extasiado.

-Muchas gracias, ¿Puedo abrirlo?- alentándolo con sus manos, Kyoko esperó paciente –Esto… es increíble… ¿Cuándo lo hiciste?-

-Anteayer: mientras practicaba en la casa de Reino y las chicas dormían. Sé que no es fanático de los dulces así que pensé en esto, "jalea de vino"*- Yashiro san, sonrojado, lloró de emoción diciendo "Bien por ti, Ren. ¡Tu sufrimiento ha sido recompensado!". El actor tomó una larga cuchara ya dispuesta, no sin antes examinar la copa de vidrio –Etto… busqué mucho por todas partes para encontrar ese recipiente con rosas, ¿Recuerda? Se parecen a la "Reino Rosa"…- Kyoko san era la persona más detallista que había conocido. Cuando de verdad quiere a alguien, pone todo su esfuerzo. No pudo evitar sentirse celoso: Kyoko san pensó en un postre especial sólo para él.

Agradecido, Ren dio un bocado, guardando silencio, mirando al techo -¿Está buena? Yo la probé varias veces para comprobar si estaba a punto-

-Quizá te faltó probar una vez más – después de otra cucharada, tomándola por sorpresa, unió sus labios a los de ella.

-¡Lo hizo!- exclamó Takarada Lory, más entusiasmado de lo que jamás lo había visto en su vida.

-¡Tengo que tomar una foto!- Yashiro san era un mar de lagrimas.

-¡No puede ser! ¿¡Es una broma!?- Sawara san llevó sus manos a la cabeza, para halar su corto cabello -¡Tantas mujeres en el mundo y va por la menos cuerda de todas!-

-Ah… ¡Qué pena!- por su parte, sentía estar violando la privacidad de la pareja.

-Y bien, ¿Cómo estuvo?-

-Si quería que probara, podía haberlo hecho por mí cuenta. Tengo suficiente de "traspasos de alimentos vía oral" por esté día -¿Se refería a Fuwa san?

-Mogami kun es tan poco romántica…- con los brazos sobre su pecho, el presidente exhaló frustrado –cualquier chica estaría derritiéndose en los brazos de Ren-

-¡Por eso les dije que no es normal!-

-¿Sigues pensando en Fuwa?- era claro que la idea lo molestaba muchísimo.

-No como esperaba; si hubiera sido mi primer beso, otra cosa sería. Pero gracias a ello, recordé a "Corn"- ¿Quién era ese? Kyoko san lo mencionó esa tarde, ¿Algún amigo de la infancia? –También. Lo siento… yo, cometí un error al voltear en su dirección cuando preguntó sobre... No fue correcto-

-No te disculpes; además, no es como si él tuviera derecho a recibir explicaciones de por qué te besé antes…- ¿¡No era su primer beso con Ren!? ¿¡Qué otras cosas esconderían esos dos!?

-¡Ese Ren! ¿¡Qué barbaridades hizo con mi onee chan!?-

-¡Silencio, Yashiro! ¡No dejas oír!-

-Eso es cierto- sonrojándose levemente, giró el rostro a un lado cambiando drásticamente a una tristeza desolada –Fue una actuación, claro. Pero me pregunto si es suficiente para llamarme "cualquiera"-

-No prestes oídos a lo que ese tipo te dijo. No eres… tú no… -incapaz de utilizar una ofensa tan grande, tartamudeo sin éxito –No eres nada de lo que él dijo-

-En el pueblo siempre murmuraban sobre mi madre y el hombre con quien tenía una relación, dejándola cuando supo que estaba embarazada. Yo escuchaba a escondidas y me enteré de pocos detalles. Nadie me decía la verdad; sólo les oía decir "es una cualquiera"…- ¿¡Ella tenía un pasado así!? ¿Qué clase de persona era su madre?

- La gente siempre tiene mucho que decir sobre las conductas de los demás. Tal vez tu madre tenía sus razones para ocultar la verdad. Sin embargo, no tienes porque cargar con la culpa de las malas decisiones que tomara- en respuesta, obtuvo una sonrisa etérea.

–Gracias. Siempre que hablo con usted, no importa lo que sea, hace que me sienta mucho mejor. Pero basta de charlas tan desagradables. Mejor hay que regresar a la fiesta…-

-Espera…- halándola de regreso a su lado, Tsuruga kun la obligó a quedarse -… prefiero estar aquí…- una mirada crítica por parte de la actriz, incomodó sus facciones pero sin dejarle menguar su agarre.

-Me he fijado en algo, No le gustan los lugares llenos de gente, ¿Verdad? – Él asintió levemente, sin verla a la cara –Me lo imaginaba, siempre busca lo más oscuro y donde no sea visto-

-Debes creer que soy aburrido…-

-Entiendo que hay momentos en los que no se soporta estar en medio de una muchedumbre pero tampoco es bueno alejarse de los demás- tomando asiento sobre la baranda de la terraza, lo invitó a ocupar un lugar a su lado. La música dentro se volvió más frenética, haciendo retumbar el suelo y los vidrios –la fiesta se oye animada, ¿Me pregunto que estarán haciendo mis amigas? ¿Estarán bailando?-

-¿Te gusta bailar?-

-Eh… ¿Y usted?- por alguna razón, evitaba la pregunta a toda costa, contestando con evasivas.

-Yo no sé bailar- ¿¡Cómo!? ¡No podía ser verdad! –Nunca fui de los que participaran en las pistas de baile. Me gustaba ver bailar a los demás, pero nunca me animaba hacerlo. Creo que una vez en una discoteca comenzamos a dar brincos… ¿Eso cuenta como baile?-

-Etto… no lo sé…- mirando al cielo estrellado, acarició distraídamente una de sus mejillas.

-¿Cómo es eso? ¿No sabes bailar, entonces?-

-Sí sé… pero…-

-¿Qué?-

-¡No! ¡Se burlará de mí!-

-No lo haré…-

-¡Sí! ¡Es muy vergonzoso!-

-No me reiré. Dímelo…- seguía negándose, como una niña de cinco años que no desea comerse las verduras de la cena -… si me cuentas, te diré algo muy personal. Nadie lo sabe…- curiosa, lo miró fijamente -¿Es un trato?-

-Hablaré: sé bailar pero sólo…- susurró tan bajo que casi parecían palabras sin sentido.

-¿Cómo dijiste? No se escuchó- como un brabucón, llevó una mano a su oído, alentándola a gritar a los cuatro vientos su confesión.

-¡BAILES DE SALÓN! ¡Arg! ¡Qué pena!- Tsuruga kun debía estar muy impresionado pues no decía nada -¡Fue un tío de Sho! Llegó a vivir a la posada unos meses. Decían que era gay porque era profesor de danza pero nunca hubo pruebas. Me caía bien porque siempre me decía "¿Qué te gustaría hacer, Kyoko chan?" Nadie me preguntaba eso. Fuwa ojisan lo detestaba y trataba de sacarlo de la casa cada vez que podía. Él me enseñó los bailes que utilizaba en su escuela pero como a ella sólo asistía gente de la tercera edad, eran más bien, "swing" y esas cosas. Bien, ahí está, ¡Puede burlarse si quiere!- cerrando los ojos, como si esperara un golpe en el rostro, aguardó para la segura burla que caería sobre ella.

-¿De qué está hablando esa chica? ¿Es conocida de Fuwa Sho? ¿Son como amigos?- Sawara san expresaba las mismas dudas que él tenía. ¿Eran amigos de infancia? Por cómo escuchaba, habían vivido juntos, incluso. ¿Cuál era la relación entre ellos?

-Kyoko san…- Ren estaba muy serio, hablando sin dar un parpadeo –podrías… ¿Podrías enseñarme?- ella dejó caer las mandíbulas hasta el suelo –Algo a nada, es peor no saber bailar- recuperándose de la impresión, sonrió bajando del improvisado asiento.

-La música de fondo no es la adecuada, pero por el momento servirá- tomándolo de la mano, lo llevó de un lado a otro; mostrándole los pasos más significativos mientras tarareaba famosas canciones de la época. Tuvo que usar una mano para tapar su boca y no reír de la escena, poniendo en evidencia al sequito de espías: ambos trataron de dar una vuelta sin soltar las manos, fallando rotundamente -¡Ren san es muy alto!- con ambas espaldas pegadas, apenas podían moverse –Creo que es mejor soltarse…-

-Me parece buena idea, ¿A la cuenta de tres?- fue muy tarde, ambos quedaron enredados entre sus piernas, perdiendo el equilibrio y cayendo al suelo -¡Lo siento!- levantándose, estuvo presto para ayudar a Kyoko san quien reía a carcajada limpia -¿Te burlas de mí?-

-Es que…- limpiando una lágrima que caía sobre su mejilla, recuperó algo de aire – He descubierto que es algo torpe para ciertas cosas… sin ofender…- de un jalón, le ayudó a recuperar la postura - creo que no soy buena maestra-

-Es mi culpa; sí decido dedicarme a la danza, lo pensaré dos veces…- riendo con ella, ambos guardaron silencio, mirándose –¿Sabes? También tengo un regalo para ti- hurgando una bolsa de papel (¿¡De donde la sacó!?), extrajo una caja no muy grande –Carezco de creatividad para hacer regalos personalizados; sólo espero te guste-

-No debía haberse molestado-

-Quería regalarte algo. No consideré correcto esperar a recibir; sino también, dar- eso tenía lógica; Tsuruga kun era siempre al que daban obsequios pero jamás había escuchado que él le diera algo alguien –acéptalo, por favor; mi regalo del día de San Valentín-

-Está bien… muchas gracias, ¿Puedo abrirlo?-

-Claro- lentamente, deshizo el listón blanco que adornaba los flancos de la caja. Al quitar la tapa, emitió un gemido de sorpresa y felicidad –Supuse que te gustaría algo como esto-

-No… no… ¡No puedo aceptarlo! ¡Es muy caro!- tomando entre sus manos el frasco en forma de cisne, como si fuera un tesoro invaluable, reconoció de inmediato la característica forma de ese maquillaje tan codiciado en esos días. Kyoko san parecía babear sobre el presente, desechando, avergonzada, la posible idea de conservarlo -¡No puedo!-

-Sí puedes. Si quieres saber, no lo compré: me lo encomendaron- ahora tenía toda su atención – Es maquillaje mágico-

-¿En verdad?- los ojos le brillaban, como cientos de perlas. Lo que oía parecía entusiasmarla -¿Qué clase de poderes tiene? ¿Hay que decir un hechizo?-

-Me dijeron que cualquiera que lo use, podrá hacer realidad su mayor deseo. No es necesario un hechizo en voz alta, con sólo pensarlo lograrás tu objetivo. ¿Sabías que el "Royal Snow" es fabricado por hadas? Nadie dice nada por temor a que traten de aprovecharse de la situación…- ¿Era necesario inventar esa historia para que Kyoko san aceptara el regalo? ¡Era tan inverosímil! Sin embargo…

-¡Lo sabía! ¡Un maquillaje tan maravilloso no puede ser obra humana! ¿Qué clase de hadas lo hacen?-

-No puedo decírtelo- antes de que comenzara un puchero, agregó severamente – de esa forma, el secreto de su receta mágica jamás será robado-

-¡Qué mal! Pero entiendo, no quiero que por mi culpa pase una desgracia- guardando el regalo en la bolsa, sonrió dulcemente a su senpai –Gracias por hacer llegar el encargo, ¿Era este el secreto que me contaría?-

-No, exactamente. Bueno, la verdad…- incomodo, buscó en los bolsillos internos del saco blanco un móvil pequeño bajo la extrañada mirada de la actriz -… no es que sea secreto, simplemente no he querido decirle a nadie. Ni siquiera Yashiro san lo sabe-

-¿¡Qué es lo que me has escondido, Tsuruga Ren!? ¿¡A mí, TU manager!?- el hombre a su lado estalló, indignado, murmurando venganzas contra el "traidor".

-¿De qué se trata?- ¡Sí! ¡También quería saber!

-De esto…- colocó unos audífonos en los oídos de la chica mientras buscaba algo en el menú del teléfono –la gente cree que no tengo ningún gusto musical. Considero que esa es información muy personal y no es necesario que las personas se enteren- pasó un rato en el que –probablemente- una canción era reproducida. Kyoko abrió desmesuradamente los ojos y pasó la vista de Ren al teléfono, incrédula. Poco a poco, deslizó su cuerpo hasta quedar repantigada en el suelo de la terraza, arrastrando a su senpai (indiferente si ensuciaba el nítido pantalón a juego con el saco) Ella comenzó a mover el píe al ritmo de la música. Parecía gustarle -¿Qué tal?-

-Ahora entiendo un poco porque le gustó el concierto. Conozco esta banda. Recuerdo que nunca tuve gustos musicales propios así que busqué aleatoriamente grupos al azar y este fue uno de los primeros… tenían un nombre morboso… "Sex-algo"…-

-"Sex Pistols*", Kyoko san. Creí que sería la primera vez que los escuchabas- retirando un audífono, compartieron el aparato. Para él, era la primera vez que veía al actor comportarse de esa manera tan… normal, incluso cantando partes, a veces acompañado de Kyoko san. Y supo que sería con la única con quien podría mostrar ese lado -¡Ah! Este es otro de mis favoritos…-

-¡También sé quiénes son! Aunque no son mi estilo… los considero algo deprimentes…-

-¿Cómo puedes considerar "deprimentes" a "Radiohead*"? Simplemente son… sinceros…- Kyoko expresó claramente su incredulidad con una mirada que hablaba por sí misma -¡Es verdad!-

-¡Le creo, le creo! Es sólo… que yo pensé que tendría otros gustos…- Tsuruga kun preguntó a que se refería con un gesto de los hombros; ella giró el rostro a un lado, nerviosa –Algo así como "enka*"- la respuesta hizo reír al actor sin ninguna inhibición, asustándola levemente -¿¡Qué!?-

-¡Dioses, Kyoko san! ¿Cuántos años crees que tengo?... ¡"Enka"!... ¡Esa es la música favorita de mi padre!- nunca antes había oído mencionar sobre la familia de Tsuruga kun. Parecía ser que Kyoko san también –Tiene un altar en su despacho dedicado a Kaji Meiko. Te llevarías bien con él: adora los bailes de salón pero harías bien en enseñarle algunos pasos; sólo le gusta fingir que es Fred Astaire*. Es un poco vergonzoso, para serte sincero…- juntando sus piernas al pecho, abrazándolas, guardó silencio un rato sin dejar de mirarla. ¿Por qué Tsuruga kun hablaba sobre su vida personal de repente?

-Espero conocerlo algún día y con gusto le daré algunas clases. Y su mamá, ¿También le gusta esa música?-

-Sólo si él baila con ella. De lo contrario sus gustos están más inclinados al "new age". Su habitación de relajación parece la carpa de una gitana. Me gustaba entrar y recostarme en los cojines, mirando las decenas de "atrapa sueños" colgando del techo y olfatear el aroma a incienso-

-Debe ser una mujer muy interesante. Siento que es con ella con quien más se conectaba, Ren san. Cuando habla de ella, es como sí guardara un profundo cariño y simpatía…- ella imitó la posición de su senpai completamente perdida en la atmosfera tan intima que comenzaba a rodearlos. Hasta él sentía esa sensación de trance, incapaz de quitarles la vista de encima.

-Ella fue quien me enseñó la dialéctica desde muy temprana edad. Cuando uno es un niño ve la vida sin ninguna preocupación y me molestó mucho que quisiera quitarme ese derecho pero después, al crecer, tuve que agradecerle por el esfuerzo. De los dos, fue siempre la más estricta- Kyoko removió un poco el flequillo que tapaba parte del rostro frente a ella, sonriéndole y acercándose un poco más. Su corazón dio un tumbo con la idea de si lo besaría o no.

-Ahora entiendo porque Ren san es como es. Sus padres hicieron un excelente trabajo aunque, si los viera cara a cara, me cohibiría totalmente- reparando en las acciones de su mano, trató de retirarla rápidamente siendo detenida por la muñeca hasta entrelazar los dedos. Nunca pensó que ver a dos personas juntas de esa manera, provocaría tal emoción en su interior; como una novela en vivo y siendo fiel espectador, la ansiedad provocaba estragos en su estomago.

-No tienes de que preocuparte. Estoy seguro que te adorarán. Serás como una hija para ellos, créeme - ¿¡Kyoko san entendía lo que significaban esas palabras!? ¡Tsuruga Ren prácticamente afirmaba que la presentaría como parte de su familia! Y eso, sería posible sí él y ella… -Deberás tener cuidado; cuando alguien les gusta, son capaces de "secuestrar". Son terriblemente posesivos…- no, definitivamente Mogami Kyoko no captaba el mensaje; esa sonrisa ingenua era muestra. Suspiró un lamento y se preguntó seriamente si no estaría siendo afectado por las malas influencias de Takarada Lory.

-Yashiro san, evita que esto se sepa- el presidente miraba atento la escena, entre feliz y consternado –no sería bueno que la imagen de "Tsuruga Ren" se viera manchada por una de "chico punk" o "deprimido". Estoy de acuerdo con que tenga sus gustos, pero por ahora, debe seguir manteniéndolos al margen - ¿Por qué decía eso? Él no veía nada malo, a él mismo le gustaba parte de esa música –Nadie aquí presente debe comentar lo que ha visto u oído esta noche- la mirada seria del presidente lo asustó como nunca, ¿Qué era ese recelo a ocultar todo sobre esos dos, en especial, sobre Ren? Pese a todo, asintió junto a los demás.

-¡Ren!, ¿Estás aquí?- la mujer que estuviera con él hace ratos, asomó la cabeza por la puerta de la terraza, interrumpiendo el momento entre ellos. No pareció gustarle la escena y, como una esposa que descubre en el engaño a su marido, cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho lista para un escándalo -¿¡Qué haces ahí, sentado!?-

-¿No es obvio? Oyendo música, claro- ¿Era ese el mismo actor que hizo de "Katsuki" en su programa? El hombre hablaba, vestía y portaba la apariencia pero su comportamiento, era muy diferente, ¿Quién era "él"? -¿Se te ofrece algo?- la pelinegra dejó caer los brazos a un lado, furiosa por el notable sarcasmo en el tono con que era atacada.

-¡Tú y tu estúpida música! ¡Siempre utilizas eso como excusa para aislarte del mundo!- Kyoko miraba uno y otro, incapaz de entender que pasaba. Al final, decidió levantarse y dejarlos solos -¿¡A dónde crees que vas!?- señaló a la actriz, quien la miró como si fuera un animal extinto.

-¿No me esperas?- decepcionado, Ren secundó a su kouhai. Kyoko afianzó el agarre del regalo y giró el rostro en su dirección.

-Sí. Parece que entre ustedes, tienen cosas que discutir. Con permiso- caminando segura hacía la puerta, fue detenida por un largo brazo -¿Eh?-

-¡No te iras de aquí hasta que me expliques QUE diablos eres tú!- hubo un largo minuto de silencio en el que Kyoko observó a Amane san con una expresión de ausentismo muy divertida -¿¡No eres normal!? ¡Responde!-

-¿Quién eres tú?- esa sencilla pregunta provocó el estallido de una ira irrefrenable en la mujer –No, en serio, ¿Quién eres? No te conozco de ningún lado pero pareces conocer a senpai, ¿Eres su novia o algo?-

-¿Y qué si lo fuera?- altiva (aventajada por unos centímetros sobre su "rival"), echó para atrás al melena, sonriendo superior -¿Qué harás al respecto?-

-¿Felicitarlos?- ¿¡Hablaba en serio!? ¿¡En verdad no estaba SIQUIERA un poco celosa!? ¿¡De qué planeta venía esa chica!? –Sí me disculpas, quisiera irme, ¿Podrías quitarte de la puerta?-

-¡No! ¡No pienso dejarte escapar!- sin embargo, la joven hizo algo muy extraño: examinando el frente de su "muro", apretó un poco uno de sus pechos, provocando el silencio en la pelinegra.

-¡Guau! ¿¡Son reales!? ¡Se sienten muy bien! ¡Qué envidia!- cualquiera que viera esa escena, pensaría otra cosa muy diferente (dada la iluminada y feliz mirada sobre la voluptuosa figura)

-¡DEJAME, ASQUEROSA PERVERTIDA!- amenazando con un puño a Kyoko san, la susodicha dio la huida gritando un "gusto en conocerte" muy inocente (al parecer, no percibió las ondas negativas que emanaban de Amane san) Tsuruga kun –prácticamente- se retorcía de la risa - ¡Y AUNQUE NO TE IMPORTE, SI SON REALES! ¿¡De qué te ríes, "Ren"!?-

-"¿¡Son de verdad!?" ¡Sólo a ella se le ocurriría algo así! ¡Incluso dijo que sentía envidia de ti!-

-¿¡No me digas que esa es la chica que te gusta!? ¡Pero si es una RARA! ¿¡La viste!? ¡Me tocó descaradamente!-

-¿Qué te molesta? Si es rara o no, es mi problema- esa fría respuesta la obligó a callarse y encogerse como si la mirada del actor provocara electrochoques –Acabas de arruinar un momento importante. Deberías hacer como te dijo mi madre, Mei: sigue adelante con tu vida y déjame vivir la mía. Nuestro momento ya pasó. Es hora de avanzar- listo para seguir a Kyoko san, pasó al lado de ella sin siquiera regalarle una vista de reojo. Llevó sus manos al pecho para evitar soltar un gemido de sorpresa. Nunca vería a Tsuruga Ren de la misma manera después de eso. ¿Así era él en realidad? Daba miedo. Comenzó a temblar como siempre que entraba en pánico.

-"¡No! ¡Tsuruga kun debe tener sus razones para ser tan cruel con esa mujer! Y él siempre me consuela y me apoya cuando tengo dudas… me ayudó mucho. No hay motivo para temer. Él nunca haría daño a nadie"- no importaba, sí esa fuera su verdadera naturaleza, lo aceptaría.

-Lo dices como si tu no hubieras tenido la culpa… ¡Qué fácil! ¿Verdad? Echarme toda la carga… Ahora resulta que por un pequeño error, vas a menospreciarme toda la vida…-

-¿Llamas "Pequeño error" a tratar de seducir a mi padre? ¿¡Al hombre que te recibía en casa y cuidaba de ti cuando tus padres no estaban!?- esa confesión lo sorprendió enormemente, ¿Así que por eso se dejaron? Sí eso era cierto, ¿Quería decir que se conocían de mucho antes?

-Creo que es mejor que nos vayamos…- Takarada san hizo un ademan con las manos, indicándoles que debían seguirlo. Ninguno protestó. Y cada quien, parecían pensar seriamente en los sucesos de esa noche. Sawara san caminó meditabundo al igual que Yashiro san –Recuerden, nadie debe enterarse de lo que aquí sucedió- asintieron sin entusiasmo, dejando a esos dos, discutir en paz.

*************************************LME*****************************************

-"Espero que las cosas terminaran bien"- saludando a las personas que le hablaban, caminó por la pista de baile, buscando algún indicio de Moko san y las demás –"Tal vez alguna de ellas sepa quién es esa mujer… ¡No tengo la más mínima idea! Pero…"- apretó un puño –"… tal parece que conoce desde hace mucho a Tsuruga san"- algo de ese razonamiento, provocaba sentimientos encontrados y dolorosos -¿¡Pero qué estoy pensando!? ¡Claro que debe conocerlo! y si él tuviera que confiar en una mujer, sería en alguien de su misma edad, ¿Verdad"- a pesar de que eso siguiera a la lógica, el recuerdo de haber descubierto un detalle de su senpai que nunca antes le había revelado era buen comienzo. Ella misma, poco a poco, dejaba atrás la inseguridad de acercarse más a él –"Quiero… quiero conocerlo mejor. Saber quién es realmente. Desearía ser "Bo""- esperaba que algún día pudiera llegar a confiar tanto en ella como para contarle más sobre su pasado. Distraída, acercó la mano que hacía poco, sostuvo la de Ren, examinándola detenidamente, recordando la calidez entre sus dedos –Tal vez pueda acercarme a él tanto como esa mujer pelinegra. Sin embargo, será difícil si aún no me acostumbro del todo a llamarlo por su nombre. Debo superar esa barrera, somos amigos, ¿Nee?- de espaldas a ella mientras hurgaba en la mesa dispuesta con toda clase de bocadillos y bebidas, Momose san degustaba un plato compuesto por toda clase de frutas tropicales (La torre de mango era visible desde cualquier ángulo) -¡Momo chan!- la aludida dio un respingo y devolvió el saludo, llamándola a donde estaba -¿Por qué estás sola?-

-Las chicas siguen bailando; necesitaba un descanso y vi las frutas… típico del presidente de LME- la rubia suspiró pesadamente –pero hay que aceptar que tiene buen gusto. Y dime…- cambiando el tono a uno de "interrogación", la señaló con el tenedor -¿Qué pasó entre Tsuruga kun y tú?-

-Nada- no era verdad pero tampoco revelaría los secretos de su senpai –platicamos un rato. Es todo. Además, apareció esta mujer…-

-¿Platicar?- ¿Por qué la miraba como si mintiera descaradamente? Por fortuna, la mención de una tercera persona desvió su atención -¿Mujer? ¿Qué mujer? ¿Una ex novia? ¿Cómo era?- explicó que no tenía idea. Por fortuna, la mencionada pasó cerca de ellas, marchando furiosa hacía la puerta.

-¡Es ella, Momo chan!- Momose san quedó con la boca abierta –Gritó y dijo cosas extrañas. No entiendo la razón de ese escándalo: Ren san y yo sólo estábamos sentados uno al lado del otro, ¿Crees que es razonable enojarse tanto por eso?- su amiga parecía impresionada por alguna causa oculta pues clavó su vista en ella por un rato, incapaz de hablar -¿Qué sucede?-

-Dijiste "Ren san"…- ah… bueno, ¿Tenía eso algo de malo? –No está prohibido pero, lo has hecho de repente… eso quiere decir que SI pasó algo…-

-No realmente. Me autorizó tratarlo con más familiaridad…-

-Eso es bueno- sonriendo misteriosamente, depositó un trozo de mango en su boca. Agradeció que no intentara pasarlo "boca a boca". Ahora entendía que entre amigos podían darse esa clase de situaciones (Sí Chiori chan no hubiera actuado así, probablemente hubiera estallado enérgicamente contra su senpai por "besarla" sin permiso igual que el idiota de Sho. Aunque en ese caso, ESE no era siquiera un amigo. El sólo recuerdo provocaba gastritis) –Y no te preocupes por ella. Su nombre es Amane Mei y fue la primera novia de Tsuruga kun- ¿¡Su primera novia!? Podía entenderlo, era bellísima aunque sus facciones eran mucho más mediterráneas que japonesas –De seguro sólo quería acapararlo pero él, te persiguió a ti- mirándola bondadosamente, sonrió complacida -¡Alégrate, Kyoko chan!-

-¿Por qué? ¡Arruiné el momento entre ellos con mi estupidez! ¡Dios! Y todo porque creí que era Moko san la chica que le gusta- su compañera actriz estalló en carcajadas, importándole poco que llamara la atención de los más cercanos a ellas. Incluyendo, un impactado Kijima san… ¡Abrazando a otra mujer! –Momo… Momo chan…- ¿Debía hacerlo notar? ¿Sería correcto? –Te… te has… ¿Te has fijado que Kijima san está…?-

-¿Amasándose descaradamente con ese mondadientes humano? Sí. La razón es simple: él y yo ya no tenemos nada que ver- sorprendida por la confesión, admiró la frialdad con la que Momose san sonrió a su ex pareja, alzando una copa en su dirección –él es de esos hombres que cuando ven problemas, huyen como cucarachas, alegando sentirse "presionados" e incomprendidos- abrazándola por los hombros, depositó un beso en su frente –Te doy gracias, Kyo chan. Esa canción que compusiste (es demasiado apegada a ti para pensar lo contrario) me animó como no tienes idea. Dejarme con él no me afectó tanto como imaginé pero me puso muy pesimista. Cantar ese coro fue como una terapia. En realidad, todo lo relacionado a ti, vuelve mis problemas en temas triviales, incluso risibles. Eres mi fuente de positivismo- alejándose, dejó la copa vacía en la mesa, sin dejar de sonreír. ¿Cómo podía tener tan alto concepto de una persona que vivía en honor a la venganza? ¡Debía aclararle las ideas o mantendría esa falsa imagen de madurez! ¿¡POSITIVISMO!? ¡Pero si era el epitome de la negatividad! –Por eso, estoy ansiosa de volverlo a intentar. Esta vez, miraré mejor y acertaré; "voy buscando el amor", justo como dijiste-

-Itsumi chan… ¿No sientes… no sientes ganas de vengarte?-

-¿Para qué? No pienso perder mi tiempo con un caso perdido. Quiero enamorarme de nuevo y lo haré todas las veces que sea necesario hasta encontrar a quien quiero- despidiéndose con un símbolo de "amor y paz", dejó a una devastada actriz, mirando fijamente por donde su amiga desapareciera.

-"¿Por qué?... ¿Por qué ella quiere volver a salir lastimada? ¿No tiene miedo de sufrir?"- no entendía la forma de pensar de la rubia -¿¡Por qué quiere volver a caer en una trampa tan repugnante!? No comprendo…- sus piernas no podían sostenerla, así que buscó una silla. Esa conversación era la más traumática de su vida, y lo peor, es que una parte muy en lo profundo de su ser, concordaba con esas palabras –"¡NO!... ¡Mis razones son diferentes! ¡Mi caso es mucho peor! ¡Tengo derecho a desconfiar! ¿¡Cómo podría siquiera desear volver a enamorarme después de que ese cretino me utilizara!? ¡Y todavía se atreve a besarme sólo para fastidiarme! ¿¡Qué recuerdo memorable puedo tener del primer amor de mi vida!? ¡TENGO DERECHO A ODIAR!"- trataba de justificarse por todos los medios posibles. La verdad, lo que menos deseaba era seguir dándole vueltas al asunto; entre más lo analizaba, más conjeturas encontraba. No deseaba perder su objetivo fundamental: VENGANZA TOTAL.

-Señorita- un mesero acercó a ella una bandeja llena de bebidas -¿Desea tomar algo?- no había comido nada desde el almuerzo y su estomago rugió al sentir el dulce olor de un liquido amarillo lechoso, adornado con un trozo de piña y una cereza.

-Gracias- tomando la copa, la bebió de un solo trago. Su sabor le encantó, ignorando el ligero toque de alcohol –Tomaré otra…- pronto tubo una hilera de copas vacías en la mesa. La cabeza daba vueltas y creyó que caería al suelo. El mesero brillo por su ausencia obligándola a bufar –Creo que buscaré otra bebida por mi cuenta- caminando entre la masa de humanos, vio a lo lejos una figura masculina conocida, bebiendo un vaso de algo que parecía leche –Ese Ren… ¡Tomar leche en una fiesta! ¿Es un niño, acaso?- vio que muchas mujeres de todas las edades se acercaban a él, pegándose lo más posible y riendo falsamente –Esas resbalosas…- molesta, se dirigió al grupo -¿Por qué no pueden mantener al margen las hormonas? ¡En serio! Estás mujeres parecen andar en "primavera" todo el tiempo… ¡Esa vieja de ahí podría ser su abuela!- los demonios reaparecieron, girando alrededor esperando ordenes de su ama.

-"¡Jefa, jefa; déjeme ahorcar a esa mujer!"-

-"¡Cállate, "odio", ¡Es mi turno! Yo, "celos", me aseguraré de dejar en claro quién manda aquí"- una caballería completa se formó de la nada, creando una ventisca misteriosa interrumpida únicamente, por la aparición de un demonio purpura cuya cara podía compararse sin duda, a la de "Natsu".

-"Mejor, déjame a mí"- apoyando un diminuto y diabólico codo sobre su hombro, susurró seductoramente en su oído –"Deja que "lujuria" lo haga a su modo"- y ambas sonrieron maquiavélicamente mientras fijaban su objetivo, tronándose los nudillos.

-¡Oye!- un chico de cabello corto y en punta le salió al paso, fastidiándola como nunca -¡Eres la que cantó con "Vie Ghoul", ¿Verdad? ¡Te conozco! ¡Eres "Natsu" de "Box R"!- muchos rostros se clavaron en ella al oír el comentario, acercándose más, acorralándola en un circulo -¡Me gustó mucho tu voz! ¿No quisieras cantar algo más para nosotros?- los demás asintieron –Mira, hay un karaoke…-

-No… tengo que hablar con alguien…-

-¡Anda!- y muchas manos halaron en diferente direcciones, rogando por su atención -¡No será mucho tiempo!-

-Está bien… ¡Pero sólo una canción!- con un grito de entusiasmo, entre chicos y chicas la guiaron a otro salón llenó de gente y una gran pantalla.

-¡Miren a quien traemos!- unos aplaudieron y la invitaron a tomar asiento –Veamos… una canción conocida…- le costaba enfocar la vista en el listado… sólo pudo reconocer una (más que nada por la foto en el encabezado)

-Esta… esta canción es la que quiero…-

**************************************LME**************************************

Odiaba cuando era interrumpido pero odiaba más aún, manchar una velada agradable con una pelea sin sentido.

-¿Hasta cuándo dejaremos de discutir sobre el pasado?- el hecho de que su ex novia y amiga siempre lo buscara para hablar del mismo tema, lo agotaba emocional y físicamente –Sí tan sólo me dejara en paz…- sabía que profesionalmente, Mei se desenvolvía perfectamente, ¿Por qué no hacer lo mismo con su vida personal? –No que viene y hace un escándalo frente a Kyoko- recordando el suceso, contuvo la risa –en verdad, Kyoko chan, eres todo un caso… creo que has aprendido malas costumbres de Hiro- un mesero le ofreció una copa pero no deseaba nada de alcohol así que optó por un batido de banano, uno de los pocos brebajes dulces que en verdad le gustaban, obligándolo a recordar el regalo de su kouhai -¿"Jalea de vino", eh? Jamás escuché sobre un postre semejante. Sus habilidades culinarias me sorprenden cada día- una sonrisa angelical se apoderó de sus labios, incapaz de removerla – lo hizo especialmente para mí. No me dio chocolates, pero creó algo sólo por mí. Aunque haya sido parte de su plan como "amiga de la novia"… ¿De dónde sacaría esa idea desquiciada? ¡Kotonami san y yo! ¡Qué tontería!- observó su mano por un momento, memorando haberla utilizado para entrelazar los dedos con los de ella. El contacto provocó choques eléctricos en todo su cuerpo –Jamás hablé tanto de mi mismo, creo que hasta revelé demasiado. Dios bendiga su ingenuidad- con la vista, trató de ubicarla para volver a revivir el momento… quizá podrían volver al balcón y seguir platicando por horas, daría lo que fuera por ello. Nunca caía en el aburrimiento cuando Kyoko estaba cerca.

-¡Tsuruga kun! ¡Hoy te ves mejor que nunca!- ¡Oh, no! Lo que menos deseaba en ese momento era ser acosado por esas mujeres. ¿Por qué no podían dejarlo en paz? Por compromiso, aceptó los comentarios y las miradas lascivas, sonriendo como un idiota hasta que la vio: Kyoko marchaba al lado de un nutrido grupo de jóvenes hacia la sala lateral.

-Con permiso, debo buscar a alguien- escabulléndose eficazmente, sorteó a muchas y muchos hasta alcanzarla observando impresionado, como bailaba sobre una mesa, micrófono en mano y moviendo las caderas con exagerada energía. Nunca había visto a esa actriz tan desinhibida.

-¡Así es como lo hace mi chica, "Tina"!- si quería emular a Tina Turner*, lo había logrado perfectamente. Pero cuando sus movimientos comenzaron a llamar la atención masculina, supo que debía detenerla.

-¡Mogami san! ¡Baja de ahí!-

-¡Ren!- gritó, trastabillando un tanto, riendo como loca -¡Ven a bailar, Ren!- desde su improvisado escenario, se lanzó a sus brazos, aferrándose a su cuerpo con sus largas piernas. Tuvo que utilizar toda su habilidad actoral para no sonrojarse -¡Buena atrapada, Ren!- murmuró en su oído, riendo juguetona.

-¿Estás borracha?- esa era la única razón que podía existir para esa falta absoluta de modales. Olfateó un poco en dirección a su boca y pudo sentir el típico aroma del alcohol -¿¡Qué fue lo que tomaste!?-

-Esto…- tomando una bebida de un camarero que pasó cerca de ellos, la llevó a su boca -¡Un brindis por mi senpai y por Tina Turner!- los demás (quizá un poco menos ebrios que ella) secundaron la noción, brindando sin sentido.

-¡Eso es una "piña colada" y tiene alcohol! ¡Eres menor de edad!- arrebatándole la copa, la dejó en la mesa mientras la obligaba a ponerse en píe para llevársela de allí -¡Ven, nos vamos!- hubo protestas y quienes trataron de hacerlo cambiar de opinión -¡Vamos!- pero ella gemía quejumbrosa; un murmullo apenas audibles que sonó como: "¡Cárgame otra vez, Ren no baka!". Tuvo que halarla para sacarla del salón, encontrándose en el camino con Momose san y Amamiya san –Parece que Kyoko tomó de más…- ambas chicas examinaron atentamente como la actriz se tambaleaba –La llevaré a mi casa, por favor, ¿Podrían decirle al presidente?-

-Puede quedarse en mi casa- anunció la rubia.

-O en la mía…- ofreció la otra.

-Ustedes todavía están divirtiéndose en la fiesta. Además, la espera una resaca que deseara estar muerta- ellas asintieron, reparando en la poca experiencia que tenían para tratar esos casos –No se preocupen. Para mañana al mediodía estará como nueva o eso espero…- ambas se despidieron de él –En serio, Kyoko san, ¿Cuánto tomaste?-

-No tengo ni idea… ¡Ni siquiera recuerdo porque comencé a beber!- y soltó una larga risotada mientras esperaban a que trajeran su auto del estacionamiento. Debía procurar pasar inadvertido y que nadie fuera testigo del estado de la chica -¿A dónde vamos?- preguntó desorientada después de subirla al asiento del co-piloto y colocar el cinturón de seguridad –Quiero ir a la playa…-

-¿A la playa? ¿Y qué harás ahí? ¿Ahogarte? No digas tonterías. Vamos a mi casa, claro…- las luces de la calle parecían herir terriblemente sus pupilas pues usaba el brazo como escudo -¿Ves como has terminado? Esto te enseñara a no tomar de más… jovencita descuidada- estaba muy enojado, ¡Cómo no sabría él lo que era emborracharse hasta perder el sentido de la realidad!

-Cierra la boca, Ren…- escandalizado por lo grosero de su comportamiento (¡Le sacó el dedo de en medio, por todos los dioses! ¡Era la segundo vez que lo hacía*!), giró su rostro a ella, listo para otra retalía de regaños; pensándolo mejor pues, era conocido que pelear verbalmente con una persona tomada es una pérdida de tiempo.

El viaje al apartamento fue el más largo de su vida y para cuando logró abrir la puerta, la actriz pasó adelante como si esa fuera su casa. ¿¡A dónde fue la educada y dulce Mogami Kyoko!?

-¿Qué te pasa, Ren?- cerrando la puerta tras él, clavó su vista en la chica que lo miraba ida y con claras muestras por esforzarse en focalizar su rostro. Sus labios estaban tan cerca –No quise ser pesada…- ¿Cómo? -… te dije cosas muy feas pero es que… estaba tan enojada…- poco a poco, cerró distancias hasta estar casi sobre él, tambaleándose de atrás a adelante –Porque siempre tienen que interrumpirnos cuando estamos a solas…- ella sonrió, provocadora, acariciando sus hombros, deshaciéndose del saco. ¿¡Qué diablos estaba pasando ahí!? Y peor aún, ¿¡Por qué no protestaba!? –Pero aquí, nadie nos detendrá…- con violencia, arrebató un beso de sus labios. Para ser sincero, lo devoraba con tanta hambre que sólo la impresión fue lo suficientemente fuerte para desequilibrarlo y tirarlo al suelo alfombrado.

-¡Kyo… Kyoko san! ¿¡Qué estás haciendo!?- esa era una pregunta necia, sabía perfectamente lo que ella planeaba; la forma en la que luchaba con los botones de su camisa lo decía todo al igual que la notable excitación que aumentaba en su parte baja y en lo agitado de su respiración, ¿Cuántas veces soñaba despierto, ideando esa escena; imaginando como sería sentir sus manos por todo su cuerpo? Sin embargo, como adulto (y persona sobria), debía poner algo de razón -¿Sabes lo qué haces? Debes detenerte… no es correcto…- pero mandó al demonio la charla filosófica al sentir que el cinturón de su pantalón comenzaba a ceder, horrorizándolo y fascinándolo al mismo tiempo- ¡NO!- protestó, pero fue silenciado con otro beso y muchos más. Era sometido por una chica de diecisiete años con nula experiencia sexual a la cual podría quitarse de encima con facilidad de no ser por su persistente deseo por ella.

-¿Por qué no?- preguntó entre inocente y coqueta.

-"Es el efecto del alcohol… nada más… el alcohol desinhibe a la gente. Mañana volverá a ser la misma de siempre…"- tuvo que abandonar su exhaustivo análisis para emitir un gemido: con notable insistencia, una suave mano rozaba su creciente erección por sobre la tela –Deja… no toques ahí…- ella rió de su turbación, lamiendo su mentón y labio inferior; jugando y mordiendo suavemente, ¿Cómo aprendió hacer eso? ¿Quién le enseñó? La imagen de Fuwa apareció de pronto y sintió los celos hervir, junto a la lujuria. Una mala combinación. Tomando el control, invirtió los papeles, declarándose triunfador–Kyoko… te estás portando muy mal…- regalándole una mirada seductora, fue su turno para probar el dulce sabor de la piel femenina; el cuello era, para él, la zona más erótica de la anatomía humana. Sentirla estremecerse por la caricia de sus labios no tenía nombre; sus manos sobre su cabello, acariciándolo y halándolo tiernamente –Eres tan tibia… y hermosa…- murmuro excitado, indeciso de si permitirse llegar hasta el escote del uniforme o qué pasaría si tocaba más de la cuenta.

-¿En serio?- algo en su mirada le indicó que la batalla apenas comenzaba y quedó clara su estrategia al sentir la piel de su mano perderse dentro del pantalón y la ropa interior.

-¿¡Qué demonios…!?- pero no pudo decir más: un jadeo permaneció en su garganta, quitándole el aire al ser masturbado lenta y dolorosamente por falta de lubricación. Sin embargo, el sólo saber que era ella quien lo llevaba inexorablemente a la locura, fue suficiente para ayudar a soportarlo, ¿Hacía cuándo que no estaba con una mujer? ¿Años? No estaba seguro pero era imposible de ocultar lo mucho que extrañaba esa clase de contacto. Nadie lo pondría en duda al escucharlo gemir como lo hacía.

-Esa expresión que tienes…- murmuró muy cerca de su oído como si supiera lo mucho que le gustaba sentir el aire caliente chocar contra su lóbulo; más aún, si lo tomaba entre sus labios o usando su lengua. La humedad y el calor comenzaba a estimular sus caderas en un movimiento instintivo que conocía muy bien pero que trataba por todos los medios de contener -… me encanta esa mirada, Ren… no dejes de mirarme a los ojos… sólo mírame a mí, Ren…-

-Eres… muy cruel, Kyoko… pero… siempre serás la única… a quien mire… no es necesario…que me digas- casi no podía coordinar sus movimientos (hablar requería casi toda su concentración) pero cumplió el pedido: clavó sus ojos en los de ella, manteniendo la mirada y aceptando la derrota que desde un principio, era para él. No importaba la posición de sus cuerpos, la actriz era quien controlaba la situación. Sabiéndose cerca del inminente placer, fue imposible ocultar el vaivén de su parte inferior. Quería durar más, llegar mucho más lejos pero la visión de tenerla bajo él, entre sus piernas… la imaginación fue su enemiga. Apoyando el cuerpo sobre sus manos, aferró con fuerza la alfombra al sentir como una fuerte luz nublaba su vista, provocando un jadeo intermitente acompañado de gemidos –Lo… lo siento mucho…- avergonzado, pidió disculpas mientras se dejaba caer a un lado. La creciente humedad dentro del pantalón le indicaba los vestigios del orgasmo, sonrojándolo fuertemente, tratando de recuperar el aliento –Kyoko…- no obtuvo respuesta. Preocupado por su salud mental después de algo como "eso", la observó admirar su propia mano manchada como si se tratara de un objeto nuevo, digno de ser estudiado… -¿Qué haces?- ignorándolo olímpicamente, olfateó un tanto alejándose de inmediato pero fue el intento de probar que lo obligó a levantarse como si llevará un resorte en la espalda -¡NO! ¡ESO NO SE HACE!- tomándola de la muñeca, la llevó a grandes zancadas hasta el baño para lavarle las manos con abundante agua y jabón.

-¿Por qué no?- preguntó como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

-¡Porque no se puede! … ¡No es comida!-

-Eso no importa… una vez, en el cuarto de Sho, descubrí unos mangas donde una chica lo bebía con toda libertad -¡Dios! ¿¡Qué clase de pervertido era ese Fuwa y qué clase de fetichismos tenía!?

-¡Claro, por eso es un manga! En la vida real no es correcto…- debía pensar una excusa que la asustara - … si lo tomas, quedarás embarazada…- ante esa afirmación, ella lo escruto con la mirada. El significado de su silencio era indefinido hasta que por fin, habló mientras secaba sus manos en una toalla.

-¿Y qué tiene de malo? Tengamos un bebé…-

-¿¡Sabes lo que dices!?- incapaz de comprender a la "ebria-excitada" Kyoko y sus frases despreocupadas, trató de mantener la compostura.

- No me importa quedar embarazada. Eres tú después de todo. ¡No hay problema! - si esa fuera una situación experimentada por terceros, de seguro reiría de buena gana por la broma. Lamentablemente, no era el caso y pasaba que esa situación la estaba viviendo junto a su kouhai; la chica que amaba y que tanto temía confesarle sus sentimientos; la misma que –en pocas palabras- se lanzó sobre él para besarlo y acariciarlo gracias a los efectos del alcohol -¿Y ahora…?-

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?- sin tapujos, colgó de su cuello y lo atrapó con sus piernas como hiciera en la fiesta. Tropezando por la poca visibilidad que ofrecía el besarla y caminar por la sala con ella encima, buscó como pudo el camino a su habitación donde la dejó caer en la cama, dándole la oportunidad de quitarse la camisa y la corbata medio puesta.

-Anda…- dejó caer entre sus manos, una de sus piernas. Extrañado, le preguntó con la mirada a que se debía esa acción…- quítame las botas…- suspirando aburrido, no tuvo más que obedecerla; a cada broche de plata, maldecía el nombre del diseñador de semejante calzado tan difícil de quitar. Para cuando se deshizo de ambas botas, Mogami Kyoko yacía dormida, abrazando una de sus enormes almohadas. La imagen era tan tierna que lo hizo reír.

-Eres una caja de sorpresas, Kyoko. Debo evitar que tomes demasiado y te conviertas en una "atacante pervertida"- la idea provocó un escalofrío… de emoción. Mejor enfocaría sus pensamientos en otra cosa –Todavía tienes el maquillaje puesto…- de su baño personal, sacó un paquete de toallitas limpiadoras y con toda la paciencia del mundo, removió los residuos –Espero me disculpes por lo que voy hacer…- incomodo, retiró poco a poco cada una de las prendas del vestuario negro. Al llegar el turno del corsé, quiso hacerlo con los ojos cerrados pero al ser imposible, tuvo la decencia de sonrojarse y apretar los labios sin poder evitar admirar su anatomía al descubierto –No lo hago por morbo…- rezó para sí mismo, colocando una de sus camisas a modo de pijama –Es mejor que estar con toda esa ropa apretada…- mirando su obra, asintió satisfecho, listo para retirarse a la habitación de huéspedes. Antes de salir, reparó en la bolsa sobre la mesa de noche: era el regalo de cumpleaños –Me pregunto… ¿Qué será?- había dicho que no lo abriera frente a ella pero ahora, estaba dormida. Bajo la única luz de una lámpara de mesa, rasgó el papel de regalo y abrió la caja -Esto es…- con la boca abierta, giró el rostro en dirección a la durmiente –No puedo creerlo…- entre sus manos sostenía una almohada de tamaño mediano (ideal para llevarla a todas partes) Era mullida pero eso no era lo interesante sino su forma –Una almohada de "Doraemon*"… sólo a ella se le ocurriría…- era posible que se tratara de un error de entrega pero igual, agradeció el gesto –Gracias, Kyoko. Pero no puedo evitar pensar que es una indirecta para que no vuelva a recostarme en tu regazo…- suspirando cansado, decidió que era mejor tomar un baño antes de dormir (sentía una molesta sensación pegajosa)

-¿A dónde vas, Ren?- la voz floja era indicio de su estado semi consiente, más evidente al ver sus ojos entreabiertos.

-A darme una ducha. Sigue durmiendo-

-¿Puedo ir contigo?- ¿Por qué debía utilizar ese tono tan adorable?

-No es correcto que una señorita en medio de una borrachera tomé la ducha con un hombre soltero en un apartamento donde están absolutamente solos. Cosas terribles pasarían y la señorita me odiará por aprovecharme de ella…- acercándose nuevamente a la cama, acarició su frente.

-No podría enojarme contigo. Jamás me harías daño; después de todo, eres "Corn"- esa revelación casi hace que caiga al suelo. Era peor que una pesadilla.

-¿Cómo puedes estar segura?- prefería mil veces que hablara sola o que confesara ver elefantes rosas a que hubiera descubierto la verdad. No debía perder la calma o sospecharía (A pesar de estar más allá que acá, debía ser cuidadoso) -¿Cómo puedes pensar eso?-

-Papá pitufo me lo dijo mientras bebíamos una copa - ¿Qué clase de incoherencia era esa? - … el alcohol es la bebida de la sabiduría, Kuon… recuérdalo…- después de eso, cerró los ojos y guardó silencio. ¡Qué alivio!

-Espero que no recuerdes nada, Kyoko…- mientras dormía, seguía murmurando palabras sin sentido –Hasta en tus sueños tienes que ser tan rara…- tomó asiento en el borde de la cama –Sólo la miraré un rato y luego me iré- consideró que no era suficientemente cerca, recostándose, dejando algo de distancia –Quizá sólo un poquito más…- al final, terminó casi sobre ella, durmiendo a su lado.

***************************************LME***********************************

-"Uhmmm… esta almohada es taaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan cálida- sentía su cuerpo flotar en el vacío; su dirigible era ese pedazo de nube –Pero… es muy dura…- con unos golpes de sus puños, quiso ablandarla sin resultados. Es más, la nube emitió un suave quejido -¡Ah! Te atreves a protestar, ¿No? ¡Verás, nube subversiva. Voy a ponerte en tu lugar!- con las manos, apretó aquí y allá. La nube intento alejarse -¡No! ¡Vuelve!- con todas sus fuerzas, se aferró a ella, incluso usando sus labios para sujetarla -¡Quédate! ¡Mogami Kyoko se prepara para babear esta almohada rebelde!"- sin embargó, una luz segadora la envolvió, trayendo a su mente la lógica. Comprendió entonces que las nubes no son para dormir y tampoco se quejaban -¿Qué…?- nada más recuperar la conciencia, un fuerte dolor de cabeza martilleó contra su cráneo -¡Ouch! ¡Mi cabeza!- gimió sin dejar de sujetar sus sienes -¿¡Qué rayos me pasa!?-

-Estás pasando por el agradable proceso de la resaca matutina. Prepararte a sufrir…- con mucho esfuerzo, giró el rostro a un lado encontrándose cara a cara con Tsuruga Ren (De seguro una aparición divina) quien la miraba como si fuera la pieza da arte más conmovedora de la creación. De pronto reparó que esa no era su habitación en el "Daruma Ya" y que el hombre acompañándola en la cama no era un sueño sino su senpai de carne y hueso… tan cerca… y ella no traía su ropa sino una camisa masculina… los dos en la misma cama; seguramente fue a quien golpeó con los puños, recién despertara… él dijo "resaca", ¿Había tomado en la fiesta? Entonces… ellos… ella…

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!- gritar fue muy liberador pero aumentó la jaqueca, taladrando hasta lo más profundo. ¡Maldito dolor! -¡Duele! ¿¡Por qué duele tanto!?-

-Son los efectos secundarios de una noche de excesos- ¿¡Hablaba en serio!? ¿¡Qué clase de excesos!? ¡Dios! ¿¡Qué fue lo que hizo!? –No recuerdas nada, ¿Verdad?- esa mirada del "emperador de la noche" no auguraba nada bueno. Si no fuera porque casi le estallaba la cabeza, ya estaría a metros de él –Con mucho gusto aclararé tu memoria, con una condición- desprovista de fuerza para protestar, asintió a cualquier cosa que le dijera –Este día…- con una rápida maniobra, colocó su cuerpo sobre el de ella. La expresión de "emperador" alcanzó el nivel máximo cuando acarició sus labios y sonrió como un autentico demonio -… me entregarás tu cuerpo y tu tiempo. Sin excusas. Hoy serás toda mía…-

-¿Eh?- una gota de sudor frío bajó por su frente.

¿¡A qué se refería con esas palabras!?

Cont.

N/A: NEEE! Y fue un mes… (o más, si no me equivoco…TT!) Lamento mucho la tardanza pero he tenido muchos problemas que van desde los financieros hasta los existenciales, eso bloquea mucho la inspiración pero al fin, está listo. Cabe decir que también me tardé por cambiar las canciones…XD!!... puse otro grupo pero cuando cinco personas (en la U) me preguntaron quienes eran….TT!... dije :"¿Tan rara es esta banda?" la gracia es que conozcan las canciones…XD!... eso le da más emoción…X3… Y, he aquí la "discografía": "Rose", "Lucy", "Zero" y "Knock Down", todas por Anna Tsuchiya…XD! Sí Aclaraciones, pero antes, responder los rw de las amigas que no tienen cuenta (si pudieran darme un correo, sería fantástico…XD)

Sakuraliz san: jejeje! Muchas gracias! Ese Ren es un pasivo…TT! En serio, hombres como él ya no existen… (Quizá un primo mío es peor que él, pero eso es ya un caso aparte…XD más clínico que otra cosa)… ¡Demonios! ¡El próximo capi sale hasta en diciembre!....XO!!! ¡Ren debe hacer lo que todas imaginamos que va hacer! ¿Crees que lo haga? ¡Espero que sí!

Ania Beta san: ¡Bienvenida al club de "ODIO MASIVO A FUWA SHO"! ¡Membrecía gratis!...XD!.. Lamento si me tardo mucho pero las musas se fugaron a parrandear por el vecindario…TT! ¿¡Dónde conseguiste el anime!? ¡Yo lo vi en "You T*censurado*E"! Por mi casa vendían series de anime y pregunté "¿Tiene "Skip Beat"?" y el tipo se me quedó viendo como si le hubiera pedido una película porno…XD!!... ¡JAJJA! ¡Quería poner a Sakuya junto a Ren! Parecen tan opuestos…XD!... además, Sakuya podría darle unos buenos consejos a Ren…TvT y Risa me encanta…XD…(me gustaría ver a Otani junto a Ren…XD!!! ) No desesperes, compañera, Sho las pagará y por las impresiones de él y Mimori, todo eso se explicará cuando Kyoko vaya a filmar el video. Habrá mucho espacio para ellos…XD!:…

Viviana san: Ne!...me alegro que te gusten los capis laaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaargos….XD!... (Aunque esta etapa de San Valentín me quedó más extensa de lo que esperaba..Oo!...) Pero igual, es una compensación por mantenernos en suspenso por tanto tiempo… ese juego de tira y afloja entre Ren y Kyoko; agregando el que nunca se vea la luz de la nueva temporada del anime… ¿¡Qué más se puede hacer!? Cuando vi la serie, pensé "¡NOOOOO! ¡Si va lo mejor! ¡LO MÁS EMOCIONANTE!"… ¡Arg!.... bueno ni modo, hay que seguir esperando… pero habrá mucho "Skip Beat!" para rato…;)

Y también a todas las demás camaradas que dejan comentarios o que leen; siempre responderé (tarde pero segura….*7*)

Y ahora, algunas aclaraciones:

*Jelly Woods: creo antes había explicado quien es pero por cualquier cosa, lo pondré de nuevo: es la estilista personal de Ren y una de las pocas personas que saben es un extranjero. Es muy pequeña (como Taiga de "Toradora"…XD!!!) y siempre espera que el presidente Lory le dé un beso (le dice "querido"…XD!!...)

*Koshiba Kiri: levante la mano quien ha leído "Beauty Pop"… bueno es un manga donde ella es la protagonista: una talentosa estilista con una habilidad única para crear cortes de cabello perfectos para cada quien. Siempre que actúa, dice "Pondré algo de magia en ti". Es un manga muy interesante (y ella es terriblemente estoica…XD!... es genial!)

*Siempre he querido ver a Kyoko haciendo el "Kame Hame Ha" en una situación muy embarazosa…XD!... (en vez de un rayo azul, enviaría a sus demonios X3)

*Esto fue parte de la prueba de Ren impuesta por el presidente para mantener su estadía en la producción de "Dark Moon". "Katsuki" convence a "Mizuki" de tocar junto a él una melodía infantil..XD!... capi 75 del manga…XD!

*Esto sale en cap. 148…XD!:.. antes había puesto "takoyaki" pero la idea de la jalea me gustó más …X3!...

*Seee…los "Sex Pistols" …XD!... cuando leí los capítulos 113 y 114 del manga (donde se habla algo sobre el caótico pasado de Ren) me imaginé al joven Kuon como un alma inestable y furiosa. El "punk" es ideal. "Radiohead", para quienes no lo conozcan, asemeja bastante con "Coldplay" (aunque quizá más oscuros) Lo opuesto a los "Sex Pistols" (definitivamente) y sin embargo, concordante con las frustraciones de su juventud…XD!.... no sé, pero me imagino a Ren en su cuarto escuchando "No surprises" después de un agotador día de trabajo….XP y el "enka" es esa música que vendría a ser el equivalente de las canciones al estilo de Camilo Sesto, José José, etc (por lo menos, yo lo veo así, no sé ustedes). Unen sonidos de instrumentos japoneses con estilo occidental. Meiko Kaji es una de sus representantes (pueden escuchar sus canciones en los OST de Kill Bill)

*Fred Astaire es un famoso actor, cantante y bailarín de los años treinta a sesenta. Se caracterizaba por sus bailes y es un icono de los mismos (frases como "es todo un Fred Astaire" hablan por sí mismas) Ren hace burla de Kuu, comparando sus pasos de principiante con los de un bailarín profesional…XD Ren es muy malo…=)

*Supongo que todas conocemos la historia de Tina Turner (utilizada, maltratada, abusada, explotada por su esposo Ike) Kyoko debería sentirse plenamente identificada con ella y la canción "Proud Mary"…XD! Los bailes de Tina Turner se caracterizan por un enérgico movimiento de caderas.

*En el capitulo diez del anime, después de que Ren la fastidiara al devolverle a "Corn" (al que había dejado caer cuando Sawara san la saludara), ella, muy enfada, le enseña el pulgar hacia abajo. En el manga, en realidad le saca el dedo de en medio (XDDDD!!! ¡Qué escena tan memorable)

*Sin comentarios…XD!... ¡Quiero ver a Ren usando esa almohada!...XD!

Bueno, creo que es todo.

Siguiente capi: la propuesta indecorosa de Ren (y su razón de casi besar a Mei); las impresiones de Kyoko sobre el concierto y el comienzo del trabajo con Sho. XD!... espero no tardarme tanto otra vez. Hasta la próxima.


	11. La Marca del Dragón

Cáp.11: "La Marca del Dragón".

-Tsuruga san… si querías que te acompañara esta tarde, sólo tenías que decirlo- después de una ducha de agua helada y una potente taza de café, sintió nacer de nuevo. Su cabeza era la más agradecida -¿¡Está es la hora!? ¡Rayos! ¡Le prometí al jefe que los despediría esta mañana! Además tengo que ir por mis cosas y dejarlas en el apartamento de Momo chan…- apresuradamente, cerró lo más que pudo el uniforme (ocultando la pieza de lencería) pues al jefe no le gustaba que se exhibiera -¡Qué mal! No tengo otra ropa y sólo traje conmigo un par de zapatos- las zapatillas deportivas que utilizaba con el overol rosado, daban la impresión de haber pasado muchas penalidades.

-Yo te llevaré. Iremos al "Daruma ya", te cambiarás y luego nos vamos. ¿Dónde quisieras almorzar? -¡Un momento! ¿¡Tan rápido había planificado las actividades de esa mañana!? –Por fortuna ya terminaste de filmar "Box R" y el presidente siempre deja el día libre después del catorce (Él lo llama "festival Post San Valentín") No habrá problema alguno- ¿¡Almorzar!? ¿¡Con él!? ¿¡Desde cuando podía tomarse esas confianzas!?

-No sé si sea correcto-

-Claro que lo es. Un almuerzo amistoso para reírnos de tu primera borrachera-

-¡Ah! ¡No me lo recuerde, por favor! Bueno, además, no es como si tuviera algo que hacer por la tarde- tomando un sorbo de café, le dirigió una gentil sonrisa que él respondió con un asentimiento rápido –"Senpai es un buen amigo. Cuidarme después de caer inconsciente en el estacionamiento de la villa del presidente mientras trataba de llevarme a casa. ¡Qué vergüenza! ¿¡Cómo pude beber hasta ese punto!?"- afligida, trató de recordar los sucesos pasados pero nada venía a su memoria. Después de la plática con Momose san, no había datos para reponer monumentales lagunas mentales.

-Por cierto, gracias por el regalo de cumpleaños- tomando el objeto a un lado, alzó una almohada en forma de gato. El alma casi le salé por la boca –Es un tanto extraño, pero…-

-¡NOOOO! ¡ESO NO ERA!- a la velocidad de un rayo, trató de arrebatarle ese penoso error mas él giró su cuerpo a un lado para evitarlo -¡Se suponía que era una almohada rellena de plumas! ¡La pedí especialmente por catalogo! ¿¡Cómo pudieron mandarme esto!? ¡Lo siento mucho! ¡Debí revisar! ¡Pero no quise estropear el sello de la caja!-

-Kyoko san, cálmate- halándola de un brazo, cayó sobre una de las largas piernas del actor –Me gusta "Doraemon". Ha sido mi caricatura favorita desde niño…-

-Pero… si lo ven con esa almohada…- ¡Qué tragedia para su imagen!

-No me importa lo que piensen; es tu regalo y lo usaré. Cualquier cosa que me des, es importante para mí- mientras el marchará a traer sus cosas al cuarto, no pudo evitar quedar tiesa como una tabla. Oírlo decir palabras tan… ¿Románticas?

-"¡No son románticas! ¡Son de amistad! ¡Amistad! ¡Diablos! ¡Me cuesta tanto acostumbrarme a esta clase de trato!"- de alguna manera, la incomodidad le impedía ser más abierta –"¡Vamos, Kyoko! ¡Ya no estás en la posada! Y Tsuruga san… ¡Perdón! Ren san, no es un cliente… es tu amigo. ¡Olvida todo lo que te enseñó la mamá de Shotaro! Es verdad que él es mayor y es tu senpai, pero te ha dado su consentimiento… ¡No hay nada de malo!"- tan clavada estaba en sus pensamientos que ni sintió a qué hora terminó el desayuno y subió al auto junto a él. Durante el viaje, en la radio pasaron una de las viejas canciones de "Vie Ghoul" y recordó el concierto. ¡Qué experiencia! Los sentimientosque la dominaron sólo los vivía al actuar_. Al principio sintió _un miedo terrible, mucho más cuando descubrió que el fijador decoloraba disparejamente su cabello (Gracias a Risa san y a Koshiba san, la situación quedó bajo control); toda esa gente presente, expectantes. No estaba segura si el nuevo estilo agradaría pero dio lo mejor de sí y el resultado, fue sorprendente. Una sonrisa de satisfacción se instaló en sus labios.

-¿Recordando algo agradable?-

-Ehmm… si, algo así…-

-¿Elefantes rosados, quizá?-

-¡Por favor! ¡Ya le dije que deje en paz ese tema!- ¡Qué hombre para provocarla! Colmándola al verlo soltar una suave carcajada mientras se disculpaba por la puya. Aún con el ceño fruncido, dedicó unos segundos para analizar sus facciones, deteniéndose largo rato en el largo de sus pestañas; como enmarcaban sus brillantes ojos castaños –"No me he dado cuenta antes pero, tiene unos bonitos ojos"- al mirar el reflejo descarado de su rostro sonrojado en el parabrisas, poco faltó para romper el cristal de un puñetazo…-"¿¡Y qué!? ¿¡Es pecado elogiar los atributos físicos de un hombre!? ¿Ehh?"- apretó con fuerza el pantaloncillo del uniforme –"No hay nada de malo en ello. Así es la amistad. Incluso le dedique una canción- ¿Y cómo no hacerlo? Tsuruga san era quien siempre la apoyara y sacara de todos sus atascos –"Ren san me recuerda mucho a "Corn", de alguna manera. Ambos me han dado fortaleza; también, parecieran haber sufrido mucho en el pasado. Cuando Ren san habla con Bo, me ha dado la impresión de ser incapaz de perdonarse por algo. Ambos parecen el tipo de personas incapaces de abrirse a los demás. Sólo deseaba decirle que no importa lo hecho en el pasado, para mí, siempre será digno de respeto y estimación"- y supo, por la mirada que le dirigió durante un breve instante de conexión, que fue entendido el mensaje.

-Bien, llegamos…- el aviso la asustó un poco pues ya estaban frente al "Daruma ya". Un enorme camión esperaba paciente a ser completamente cargado.

-Si quiere puede esperarme…- antes de ofrecerle la propuesta, ya estaba fuera del auto, abriendo la puerta del co piloto para ella -¡No tiene porque ser tan educado conmigo!-

-Es una grosería no hacerlo- ayudándola a salir, quiso que la tierra la tragara por la vergüenza. ¡No era una ojousama delicada! –Además, te acompañaré-

-¿¡Cómo!? ¡Eso no es necesario!- agitando las manos al frente, era inútil persuadirlo cuando sus ojos reflejaban tanta determinación.

-¿¡Kyoko chan!?- Okami san corrió abrazarla, llorando desesperada -¡Estábamos preocupados! ¡Tu jefe nos habló por la noche para avisarnos que no vendrías! Dijo algo sobre un "secuestro"… ¡Sentí morir de la aflicción!- extrañamente, el hombre a su lado emitió un gemido molesto. No diferenciaba mucho de su reacción, ¿¡Por qué el presidente daría dar una excusa tan tonta!? – Y… este joven es…- preguntaba por educación pues en la cara de la mujer, la expresión de asombro y admiración era inconfundible.

-Tsubaki- el jefe asomó la cabeza por la entrada, alejándose al instante por los hombres que cargaban el camión -¿Es Kyoko chan?-

-Sí, Shirosuke. La trae un amigo- ¿¡Qué significaba ese "amigo" y ese tono tan sospechoso!? –Pasen adelante. Lamentamos mucho no tener nada que ofrecer-

-No hay problema, señora- sortearon cajas y muebles hasta llegar a lo que fue la cocina; el área de trabajo de esa honorable pareja y, donde la que fue una figura paterna durante su estadía en Tokyo (además de Kuu otousan), le esperaba severo, arrodillado. Frente a él, otro mullido cojín aguardaba ser ocupado –Buenos días- saludó educadamente su senpai –Mi nombre es Tsuruga Ren. Soy amigo de Kyoko san. Mucho gusto- inclinando su cuerpo hacía adelante, obsequio una elegante y cordial reverencia (mientras algunos cargadores no podían evitar mirar boquiabiertos al reparar detalladamente en su presencia)

-Quiero hablar a solas con el joven. Las mujeres no deben escuchar esto- ¿¡Qué!? ¿De qué hablarían? Okami san la tomó por el hombro gentilmente para guiarla hasta su habitación.

-¿Qué pasa?-

-Nada, Kyoko chan. Danna sama sólo quiere intercambiar algunas palabras con Tsuruga san. Cosas de hombres- no entendía las razones tras su maternal sonrisa –Déjalos, tienes cosas que arreglar, ¿Nee? Los hombres de la compañía de mudanzas pueden ayudarte a llevarlas hasta tu transporte-

-¡No puedo hacer eso! Ren san es quien me trajo. Llamaré un taxi… sólo necesito dejar afuera una muda de ropa y un par de zapatos, ¿Puede llamarlos para bajar las cajas?-

-Claro, y… Kyoko chan…-

-¿Sí?-

-Buena suerte. Me alivia saber que estás en buenas manos…- y echó a llorar mientras bajaba las gradas. ¿Qué quiso decir con esas palabras?

-Debe ser la emoción del momento- ¡Cómo extrañaría esa pareja! Tantos buenos momentos que pasaron juntos. Debía parar o terminaría hecha un mar de lágrimas. Decidió dedicarse a escoger que clase de ropa utilizaría. ¡Gracias a Milu san por obsequiarle casi la mitad de esas prendas!

(Flash Back)

-Oye, "Susy"- la diseñadora terminaba de medir el bolero de lustroso cuero negro hecho a la medida pues se ajustaba como un guante y de paso, resaltaba considerablemente sus pechos (aunque el corsé ya hacía un excelente trabajo) –Quiero darte algo… ya sabes… por el día de la amistad y esas cosas…-

-No es necesario que haga tanto, Milu san. Sólo el trabajo de mi traje y el "otro" uniforme es suficiente-

-No. Esto ha sido un pedido de "negocios". Debes tener algo de mí que te haga recordarme con cariño siempre…- dentro del armario gigantesco donde guardaba sus tesoros, Milu abarcó el espacio con sus brazos (como si les diera una solemne despedida) –Con el mismo aprecio que yo siento por mis creaciones… sí… lo que yo más quiero, puedo dártelo. Sé que lo cuidarás bien…- sonriendo como jamás lo había visto, tomó sus manos entre las suyas llenas de anillos –Acepta una parte de mi, Kyoko. Quiero que me "lleves" contigo, de ahora en adelante…-

-¿¡Cómo!? ¡No podría! ¡Son los tesoros de Milu san! Creí que nadie debía ostentarlos más que usted…-

-¿No me oyes, necia? ¡Mi deseo es que tú presumas estas prendas! ¿¡Quién más que mi discípula es digna de vestirlas!? Te diré que haré, las llevaré personalmente a tu casa, ¿Qué tal? Por ahora, llévate un poco (Por si lo necesitas de emergencia) Mencionaste algo sobre mudarte. Cuando eso pase, me das una llamada, ¿Nee?- la cabeza daba vueltas. Esa gran muestra de generosidad la abrumaba. Nadie nunca le regaló una prenda u objeto de uso personal tan lujoso. Todo era para Sho. Mogami Kyoko, quien nunca vestía ropa a la moda, era obsequiada con su sueño mayor. Tanta amabilidad dolía y era una estupidez sentirse así -¡Oye! ¿¡Por qué diablos lloras!? ¡Deja de hacer eso!- pero fue imposible. Sólo atinó abrazar a esa alta "mujer", agradecida y conmovida.

-¡GRACIAS, ONEE SAMA!-

-¡Arruinarás tu maquillaje!- pero igual, la envolvió entre sus brazos.

(End Flash Back)

-Nunca podría olvidar a Milu san aunque quisiera- observó detenidamente una de las cajas, ponderando posibilidades -Creo que usaré este vestido y estos zapatos. Me pregunto si es adecuado para un almuerzo con un senpai. Aunque ahora que lo pienso, ¿Por qué no invitaría a esa mujer de la fiesta? Si quiere compañía, ¿No es ella la mejor opción? Quizá no es adecuado salir con una ex- novia… debe ser muy incomodo- de la cartera, sacó algunos objetos de uso personal que siempre llevaba consigo para emergencias, tomando entre sus manos la nueva adquisición de su pequeña pero adorada guarnición de maquillaje -¡Odette! ¡Mi querida Odette, por fin nos conocemos en persona! ¡Mi amada poción mágica! Concédeme mi mayor deseo- por medio minuto, miró fijamente el frasco transparente. Desde que fuera informada sobre sus poderes y naturaleza, dio vueltas y vueltas pensando que podría pedirle a las hadas –Por supuesto, no desperdiciaré mis energías en algo para afectar a Sho (la magia de estas criaturas es benigna)… lo que yo quisiera es… ver otra vez a Kuon. Sé que no es un ser mágico, pero…- incorporándose, deslizó el vestido de estampado escoses rojo por sus brazos. Las mangas cortas y el excesivo escote serian un problema para el frío; lo solucionó fácilmente utilizando debajo, una blusa manga larga negra con cuello de cisne. –Si me encontrara de nuevo con él, quisiera que fuera con un vestido como esté: con vuelos aunque quizá un poco más largo (Milu san y sus extrañas tendencias a volver cada prenda en una emulación de ropa para dormir) Creo que me pondré unas medias- las lustrosas botas negras apenas llegaban al tobillo; eran altas pero mucho más fáciles de poner. Luego tomó el abrigo rojo con broches de metal al frente (Quizá demasiado extravagante pero Milu san lo puso sin dudar en la caja). Sabiéndose lista y satisfecha con el resultado, salió para despedirse.

De pronto, el móvil comenzó a repiquetear -¿Quién será? ¿Alguna de las chicas?- abriéndolo, descubrió el título de "Numero privado" -¿Sí?-

* * *

Como supuso, las tres personas esperaban en la barra del restaurante. Okami san, no más verla, tuvo otro ataque de llanto y el jefe giró el rostro a un lado, bufando molesto.

-"Debe ser por lo llamativo y mi cabello está más decolorado"- una gotita de sudor recorrió su frente al pensar en lo estricto de ese hombre. De todas formas, agradeció el gesto. Era bueno que las personas que te quieren se preocupen por ti, ¿Verdad? Esa es una forma de mostrar afecto –Okami san, cálmese por favor…- pero sus palabras avivaron los gemidos.

-Cálmate, Tsubaki- el jefe palmeó la espalda de su mujer con mucha tranquilidad –Kyoko no debe vernos partir tristes o ella también sufrirá- cuando él enfocó en su rostro, sonrió paternalmente. Devolvió el gesto con otra sonrisa y una profunda reverencia –Quiero darte algo…- sacando un objeto de un pañuelo de seda, reconoció el cuchillo de cocina que utilizara para la audición en LME –Hace un año me pediste prestada esta herramienta. Ha pasado el tiempo y veo que ya no eres la misma de antes. Has cambiado, Kyoko…- no, si decía esas cosas, no lo soportaría –No podría sentirme más orgulloso. Por lo tanto, esto es tuyo ahora- extendiendo el envoltorio a ella, esperó a que lo tomara con manos temblorosas –Recuerda siempre que tengas un problema: cuando el "Daruma" cae, sigue rodando hasta quedar en píe. Y si una pared te impide avanzar…-

-…Rómpela con toda tu fuerza…- con el cuchillo resguardado en su puño, extendió el brazo al frente, demostrando de esa manera que usaría todo lo que estuviera en su poder para sobrellevar sus problemas; con valor y determinación – Jamás olvidaré sus consejos, jefe-

-Eres muy buena chica. No me siento preocupado por ti; sé que eres fuerte. Además, estás en buenas manos- ¿Qué quiso decir?

-Señores, estamos listos para partir- ambos asintieron seriamente al llamado, caminando hacia la puerta.

-¡Cuídate, Kyoko!- Okami san, desde la ventana, lanzaba mezclas entre sollozos y consejos, haciéndola reír afectadamente.

-Estaremos pendientes de ti. Trata de buscar papeles menos violentos como el de esa chica psicópata que interpretas…- esa vez soltó una carcajada por la forma tan despectiva con que describía a "Natsu".

-Trataré. Buen viaje…- sin dejar de mirarla, la pareja marchó y los observó hasta que desaparecieron tras el horizonte. La pesada sensación de soledad agobió su estomago mientras apretaba contra su pecho el obsequio invaluable.

-¿Estás bien?- casi olvidaba que su senpai la acompañaba –Quizá no es buena idea salir después de esto-

-No me siento mal - era la verdad. La tristeza que experimentaba no era una devastadora porque ellos no la abandonaban a su suerte por odiarla o despreciarla. Sería difícil sin su apoyo pero lo superaría. Saldría adelante para que estuvieran aún más orgullosos de ella –Les irá bien. Por cierto, ¿De qué hablaron usted y el jefe?-

-Es un secreto entre nosotros- usando esa cara de pendenciero, dio a entender que no le sacaría la verdad ni a golpes –No fue nada malo, si eso te preocupa. Descuida, fue, más que nada, una promesa…-

-¿Promesa?-

-Sí. Le prometí que cuidaría de ti- ¿¡Por qué debería hacerse cargo de tarea semejante!? ¡No era su tutor! ¡Dios! ¿¡Acaso el jefe sacó el tema pendiente de Julie san!?

-No quiero ser una molestia…-

-Lo hago con gusto…- la atmosfera entre ellos, podía sentir que había cambiado levemente desde anoche; al compartir secretos y gustos, la brecha entre ellos disminuía poco a poco. La sensación de intimidad, la emocionaba y asustaba al mismo tiempo. Ojala que esos sentimientos no se reflejaran en sus ojos o cualquier otra expresión corporal –Entonces, ¿Nos vamos?-

-Lo siento, Ren san. Pero creo que no será posible- extrañado, alzó una ceja –Etto, recién recibí una llamada del presidente Takarada pidiéndome lo acompañe almorzar. No sé porque pero dijo algo sobre "Ven sola"; en varias ocasiones- percibía la pesada decepción en esas facciones, como cuando le dicen a un niño que Santa Claus no existe.

-Te esperaré-

-¡No! ¿Por qué no lo dejamos para otro día?-

-Es impredecible cuando habrán otras "vacaciones"-

-Pero no estoy segura de cuanto tardaré. No me fio de usted- ante el comentario, prestó toda su atención a una pared lateral, como si no fuera con él la charla –Así es y aunque haga ese gesto de indiferencia, sabe a qué me refiero- enérgica, señalo acusadora en su dirección -¡Mientras estoy en la reunión, saltará olímpicamente el almuerzo! ¡O comerá alguna chuchería en la tienda de conveniencia!-

-En ese caso, sabes que hacer, ¿No?- la mirada en sus ojos no llegaba a ser del "emperador de la noche" pero sí destilaba cierto peligro.

-¿¡Es chantaje!?-

-Claro que no. Sólo estoy preguntándote si tienes algún plan en mente- ¿¡Cómo podía molestarla de esa manera!? ¡Aprovecharse de su sentido del deber! -¿Dónde es la reunión?- en ráfaga, dio la dirección que dictaran por teléfono –Es muy cerca de LME. Te dejaré ahí mientras voy al apartamento a depositar tus pertenencias…-

-¿¡COMO!? ¡No es necesario…!- pero muy tarde, observó cajas y bolsas en el asiento trasero del auto –Además… ¿Sabe usted dónde vive Itsumi chan?- Tsuruga Ren abrió la puerta del co piloto para ella, dedicándole una mirada pretenciosa -¿Qué significa esa mirada?-

-Lo lamento mucho pero esas fueron las instrucciones del jefe. Me pidió que velara por ti durante una semana, mientras te acostumbrabas. Y no, Kyoko…- la interrumpió antes de protestar -… No cuentan los días que pases filmando con Fuwa- alegó largo rato, incluso mientras pasaban semáforos y altos. No importaba cuando insistiera, ese hombre no cambiaba su actitud de "lo hecho, hecho está".

-"¿¡Cómo voy a vivir con ESTE hombre durante una semana!? ¡Jefe! ¿¡En qué diablos pensaba al pedir un favor como ese!?"-

* * *

-"Le Chapeu Rouge"- leyó en la entrada del restaurante francés donde un amable recepcionista preguntó si tenía reservación –Disculpe, alguien me espera, ¿Podría llevarme con Takarada san?-

-¡Onee sama!- María caminó veloz pero educadamente a su lado, tomándola de la mano y halándola hacía un rumbo desconocido -¡Te esperamos, Onee sama! ¡Qué guapa te ves! – Poco acostumbrada a recibir cumplidos, no pudo hacer más que sonrojarse y tartamudear –Creí que tardarías más. El abuelo me dijo que te cambiabas de casa hoy así que… ¿Quería algo?- al parecer, alguien las seguía con insistencia desde que pasaron las primeras mesas y subían por unas gradas al piso superior a un área restringida.

-Disculpe, ¿Desearía dejar el abrigo?- ¡Oh, no! Olvidó depositarlos en la entrada. Era la primera vez que visitaba un lugar tan elegante; además, María chan no dio tiempo para nada.

-Lo siento mucho. Sí, por favor- con un rápido movimiento se deshizo de la prenda y la ofreció con parsimonia.

-Disculpe si soy atrevido…- el pobre hombre parecía nervioso y la cara brillaba como un semáforo en rojo -… ¿Verdad que es usted quien interpreta a "Natsu" en "Box R" y a "Mío" en "Dark Moon"?- con toda la humildad del mundo, asintió obteniendo un gemido emocionado del mesero -¡Mi hermana y mi madre son fanáticas de "Dark Moon"! Bueno, yo también, pero es raro que a un hombre le gusten los "doramas"- con una sonrisa afectada, agachó la cabeza hasta ocultar su enrojecido rostro –Yo me preguntaba si podría… si no sería mucha molestia…- María chan lo observaba con la misma curiosidad que ella (Aunque realmente fastidiada por su falta de seguridad) - ¿Podría darme su autógrafo?-

-¿¡Eh!?- exclamaron ambas con sendas expresiones de asombro.

-¡Lo lamento! ¡Fui muy atrevido!- tenía pinta de estar a punto de ponerse a llorar.

-No… no es problema. Sólo estoy muy sorprendida. Para mí será un placer aunque no tengo con qué…-

-¡Yo tengo papel y lapicero!- exclamó la niña, sumamente entusiasmada como si fuera ella quien diera el autógrafo -¿No importa si es con lapicero multicolor?- un largo lápiz de una impactante melena afelpada rosa fue entregado junto a una libreta estampada con gatitos.

-¡Claro que no! ¿Necesita apoyo? Por cierto, mi nombre es Iwaya Takashi- dándose la vuelta, indicó que podía utilizar su espalda.

-No es necesario- tenía suficiente experiencia escribiendo de píe (Gracias a sus trabajos como mesera) y al instante, tenía un flamante párrafo "Para mi amigo Takashi san y la primera persona a la que doy un autógrafo. Muchas gracias por tu apoyo, atentamente, Mogami Kyoko." –Listo- con cuidado, arrancó la hoja de la libreta y la pasó a las temblorosas manos de Takashi san.

-¿Soy la primera persona a la que da un autógrafo?-

-Pues sí. Ahora entiendes mi sorpresa…- María la tomó nuevamente de la mano, mirándola maravillada –De nuevo, muchas gracias- suavemente, ofreció una gentil reverencia mientras él la devolvía doblemente pronunciada y marchaba a guardar sus pertenencias -¡Vaya! ¡Mi primer autógrafo!-

-¡Estoy feliz por ti, onee sama! ¡Probablemente darás muchos más!- al llegar al otro piso, descubrió que no habían muchas mesas pero todos lo que las ocupaban emitían un aura fuera de lo normal. Tuvo que hacer acopio de sus habilidades de actuación para disimular la molestia que provocaba sentir sus ojos críticos sobre ella –Estos idiotas…- murmuró despectiva, su acompañante -… No les prestes atención; eres mejor persona que esos viejos hipócritas y más bonita que esas harpías odiosas…-

-¡María chan! No te expreses así de la gente.- agachó la cabeza apenada, aceptando el regaño como una niña obediente – No entiendo el porqué de esas miradas y la verdad, no me preocupa. Sin embrago, me alegro que me acompañes. Me siento más a gusto…- la pequeña levantó rápidamente la cabeza, regalándole la más brillante de sus sonrisas; afianzando el agarre de sus manos. A lo lejos, cerca del balcón, divisó al presidente Lory (Inconfundible con un Fez rojo y esa túnica a juego) pero no estaba solo: su hijo, Sawara san, Julie san y Kuu otousan lo acompañaban. No pudo evitar sonreír de felicidad y ansiedad por contarle su reciente experiencia.

-Jovencita- un grupo de hombres en una mesa cercana, bebían y fumaban; soltando risitas perezosas -¿Quisieras tomar una copa con nosotros? Ven, siéntate aquí, debes tener mucho frío- de pronto, sintió que el vuelo de su vestido provocaba mucha vergüenza. Era obvio que su burla hacía referencia al tamaño. ¿Acaso no tenía la libertad de usar la ropa que quisiera sin que algún bastardo desagradable tratara de propasarse?

-¡Cómo se atreven!- les gritó María chan -¡No tienen modales! Además, ¡Ella viene conmigo!-

-Pero no es tu mamá; sabemos quién eres, quisiéramos conocer mejor a tu "onee chan"- se veía mal: todos esos sujetos retiraron las sillas y se dirigían hacia ellas. Instintivamente, colocó a María tras ella, dedicándoles una mirada furiosa. Sus demonios merodeaban alrededor de su señora, esperando órdenes directas. Los hombres guardaron distancia, alarmados pero hubo uno que siguió su camino, clavando sus ojos negros en ella –Esa mirada es muy interesante. No te preocupes por la niña; no estamos locos como para meternos con ella. Es a ti a quien quiero… "conocer"-

-¿Para qué? Hasta donde sé, no tengo ningún asunto con usted. Debería darle pena, creando escenas y problemas en un restaurante familiar. Con perdón suyo, pero lo que tiene de prepotente, le falta en modales- un silencio pesado cubrió las mesas cercanas y al séquito de hombres que miraron asustados a su líder (o eso parecía). María los retaba con la mirada, tanto como ella pero percibía un constante temblor desde su mano.

-No me da pena, como tampoco me dará cuando…- pero no terminó la amenaza pues sus ojos casi salieron de sus orbitas, asustados, al observar la figura de un hombre alto en traje blanco. Su cabello era del mismo color que el vestuario (tal vez de esas personas a quienes les salen a muy temprana edad las canas) aunque su rostro era increíblemente joven (Quizá como Kuu otousan) y sus ojos violetas destellaban fríamente tras unas gafas plateadas –Ku… Kumichou sama…- de inmediato, bajaron sus cabezas respetuosamente.

-Los dejo solos por un momento y ¿Qué encuentro? Cinco borrachos asqueroso violentando una dama que es acompañada por una pequeña. ¿Acaso no tienen consideración?- elegante, sacó una cigarrera de plata cuya tapa poseía un grabado en forma de un lobo y esperó paciente a que alguien ofreciera un fuego que nunca llegó. Sabiendo que él impidió que ahí comenzara una pelea, quiso mostrar su agradecimiento pero al no tener ni un cerillo a la mano, optó por alcanzar una vela aromática dispuesta como centro de mesa ante la sorprendida mirada violácea.

-Etto, lo siento pero no hay otra cosa…- él sonrió con la mirada y aceptó el gesto, tomando el improvisado encendedor, girándolo entre sus manos.

-No tenía que molestarse, señorita. Sin embargo, para mí es un verdadero placer recibir atención semejante de una dama tan hermosa- una gota de sudor frío bajó por su frente ante esa muestra de galantería descarada -Ustedes- señaló a al grupo, provocando un respingo –Discúlpense con la joven, ratas. En especial tú, Mamoru-

-¡Pero ella nos provocó!-

-¡Eso es mentira!- María quiso propinarle una patada, aventajándola con sus rápidos reflejos -¡Onee sama no hizo nada! ¡Ustedes comenzaron a molestarla!-

-¿¡Va a creerle a estas dos mentirosas!?-

-¿Qué sucede?- otra persona participó en el pleito y era nada más y nada menos que Takarada san y su hijo –Nos preocupamos por su tardanza y cuando giré el rostro, las vi paradas a medio camino- su voz era serena pero fulminó con la mirada a todos los presentes -¿Algún problema con estás chicas, Shiro san?-

-Lo hay, pero no es culpa de ellas, sino de estos animales que no saben respetar- aquella forma de hablar, ¿Acaso era un yakuza?

-"Ellos dijeron kumichou… eso quiere decir que este hombre, Shiro, es… ¿¡Su jefe!?"- jamás vio un mafioso en vivo y en directo pero su imagen distaba mucho de ese hombre delicado como fantasma de la nieve.

-En ese caso, No te molestará que me las lleve- Kouki san cargó a María y Takarada san tomó su brazo, guiándola hacía la mesa. A pesar de todo, aún faltaba algo por hacer -¿Mogami san?- en pocos pasos, encaró al peliblanco.

-Muchas gracias-

-No hay nada que agradecer. Ha sido un gusto conocerte. Espero que no sea la última vez- el presidente bufó, murmurando muy bajito y a gran velocidad una letanía de cometarios sarcásticos –He oído mucho de ti, Mogami san- ¿¡Entonces ya sabía su nombre!? ¿Cómo? ¡Ella no lo conocía de ningún lado! –De mi hijo, claro. Eres amiga suya, ¿No?- sólo existía un conocido que poseía características físicas similares -Mi nombre completo es Ookami Shiro y mi hijo es Yuki, mejor conocido como "Reino"-

-¿Eh?- ¿¡Ese era el padre del "Beagle"!? -¿¡EH!?- ¿¡Su padre era un jefe yakuza!?

* * *

-Pareces sorprendida, Mogami san- Takarada Lory mantenía la vista fija en el peculiar grupo a distancia.

-No sabía que Reino era hijo de Ookami san. Nunca me lo dijo…- pensándolo bien, había muchas cosas que ignoraba de él –Eso no importa ahora. Debo decir que su llamada fue muy inesperada- María sonrió muy entusiasmada dedicándole cómplices miradas a su padre quien no paraba, a su vez, de escrutarla desde que tomaran asiento; Sawara san también la mirarba y de alguna manera, aquello le preocupó –Etto, dígame, Sawara san; ¿Hay algo que desee decirme?- sospechosamente, el hombre recibió un codazo por parte del presidente, alivianando así la expresión de su rostro.

-No… no es nada, Mogami san. Es sólo que te ves… diferente…-

-Debe ser por la ropa…-

-No… me refiero…-

-Yo veo a "Susy" como siempre-

-No, querida, creo que si hay algo diferente en ella…-

-Kuu- el aludido cerró la boca de inmediato aunque el tono de su esposa no fuera amenazador.

-Bueno, cómo sabes, mañana debes partir para filmar el video con Fuwa san- hubo un gemido de protesta por parte de Kuu otousan, secundado por un severo asentimiento de Sawara san –Y, por lo visto, no has quedado en buenos términos con Akataki san; sin embargo, no te han sacado del trabajo lo que nos hace pensar que lo utilizará para humillarte. No puedo obligarte a nada pero…-

-No pienso renunciar, Presidente. Sea lo que sea, no huiré de Sho- los presentes sonrieron, como si esperaran esa reacción de ella.

-Sabíamos que dirías eso, Onee sama-

-Eso nos lleva a la siguiente fase de la reunión- el jefe del departamento de talentos la señaló con un dedo, como esperando de ella la respuesta a una pregunta que nadie quisiera contestar -¿Sabes qué te hace falta?-

-¿Además de mi capacidad para amar?- Julie san sonrió divertida. Parecía incrédula de sus palabras.

-Pues, sí. Te hace falta un (O una) representante-

-¿Eso quiere decir…?-

-Estamos aquí para presentarte a quien te acompañará a ese viaje- giró la cabeza de un lado a otro, casi esperando ver a Yashiro san salir debajo de la mesa diciendo un alegre "¡Ta-dá!" –La tienes en frente, Mogami kun- sus ojos chocaron con los de María y, aunque la idea era un tanto inusual, no pudo evitar sonreír ampliamente –Veo que te agrada mi plan-

-Pero, ¿Y el colegio?-

-¡No hay problema! Pedí permiso y papá me ha dado el aval. ¿¡No es genial!?-

-Es muy sorprendente, para ser sincera-

-¡Qué bueno que lo apruebes! Kouki parece un tanto preocupado pero yo confió en María- el hijo del presidente exhaló un pesado suspiro y clavó sus ojos en los suyos.

-Creo que es muy joven para un trabajo como representante-

-Le prometo que cuidaré de María chan-

-¡Pero si voy para cuidarte a ti!-

-Jefe, no creo que dejar ir a dos niñas solas hasta Miyazaki sea buena idea-

-¡No soy una niña inútil!-

-¡No es eso, María! Debes entender…- sus ojos viajaban de un lado a otro de la mesa, mientras discutían acaloradamente. No le gustaba… no quería verlos tan enojados.

-María chan, ¿Quisieras ir conmigo para almorzar con Ren san?- no supo de donde salió eso (O en qué momento se puso de píe) Cada quien le dedicó extrañas miradas. Por lo menos guardaron silencio –Es que, me invitó y pensé que quizá querrías venir conmigo. No sé si es muy atrevido de mi parte disponer pero si es María chan, estará de acuerdo- un extraño nerviosismo hizo presa de sus emociones. Nadie decía nada, pero los Hizuri no paraban de dirigirle sospechosas ojeadas; el presidente estaba tan serio que asustaba al igual que Sawara san; los únicos impactados más allá de lo humanamente posible eran Kouki san y María chan.

-¡Claro qué me gustaría! Puedo ir, ¿Verdad; abuelo, papá?- expectante, buscó la aprobación de ambos.

-Mogami kun, dijiste que hoy te cambiarías de casa, ¿Puedo saber dónde vivirás?- sentir la vista de rayos "X" sobre sí, la incomodaba. Pero tampoco debía ocultar la verdad. Podía malinterpretarse; aunque fuera un caballero y no existiera lugar más seguro que cerca de Tsuruga Ren.

-Momose san me ofreció su casa, pero durante una semana, viviré con Ren san- Sawara san cayó de espaldas gritando "¿¡COMO!?"; Julie san sorbió muy tranquila de su copa (¿Era su imaginación o en verdad murmuró "Ya era hora"?); Kuu otousan balbuceaba nerviosamente cosas como "¡Jamás!", "¿¡Desde cuando…!?", "¿¡Sin ningún compromiso!?" y "¡No lo permitiré!" (De verdad que era un padre celoso); María parpadeó incrédula, pero sonrió (De una manera en que una niña inocente no sabría hacerlo) y su padre, inmutable como siempre, miró hacía ella más insistente que nunca. Al verle la cara a su jefe, supo que debía dejar claras las razones de esa inexcusable situación –Las personas que me cuidaban le hicieron jurar que me ayudaría mientras me acostumbro. Sé que no es correcto, pero yo confió en él- sus palabras tranquilizaron al presidente (Kuu murmuró un furioso "¿"Obligado"? ¡Ja!").

-Sabes que la idea no me es del todo agradable. Pueden darse malos entendidos- asintió sabedora de esa verdad –Me preocupa más que sus imágenes se vean afectadas si algo se filtra hacía una revista de chismes- también reconocía la posibilidad.

-Tendré cuidado. Después de todo, es sólo por una semana- ambos conciliaron el acuerdo con una sonrisa –Le prometo total discreción en el asunto. No haré que Ren san pase alguna vergüenza por mi culpa-

-Me precopa que alguno de los dos pase mal rato si, por ejemplo, la revista "Boots" mete las narices- suspiró un poco, asintiendo con la cabeza. Lamentaba hacerlos pasar ratos tan desagradables –De todas formas- agregó, mirando distraídamente al techo –Con Amane san cerca, preferirán hablar de ella que de ti- una silla rechinó en el marmolado suelo y la alta figura de Hizuri Julie los cubrió como una sombra tenebrosa, sus ojos entrecerrados de rabia e instinto asesino.

-Preferiría mil veces que involucraran a "Susy" con Ren a "Esa" indeseable…- ¿¡El qué!? ¡Pero eso es imposible! ¿¡Y en qué momento cambiaron del asunto del manager a ese tema sin sentido!?

-Los siento, Julie, no quise decir…-

-No importa- asombrada por la falta de modales, analizó las facciones de la rubia quien dirigió su atención a ella con una sonrisa etérea, ¡De verdad era la reina de las hadas! –"Susy", Kuu y yo regresamos a Nueva York por la tarde. Nos hubiera gustado platicar un poco más contigo, pero no creo que sea correcto suspender… compromisos anteriores-

-¡Yo no pude probar ninguno de tus platillos!-

-Eh… es que han pasado muchas cosas…-

-Eso es muy cierto. Y estoy segura de que te espera tanto trabajo que no te quedará tiempo ni para dormir- Julie san tenía una extraña manía de manifestar sus pensamientos en voz alta, dejando en el aire a todas las personas que la rodean; sin embargo, el orgullo vibraba en sus avellanados ojos mieles al igual que su marido. Sintió sonrojarse pues cualquiera diría que eran sus padres de verdad. No importaba cuanto tiempo pasara, no podía dejar de creer ser indigna de estima por gente tan maravillosa –Recuerda que sigue en píe la invitación para que nos visites. Debes ir a "casa"-

Nunca pensó que esa palabra tuviera un significado especial, hasta ahora.

-Hai…- pensó ofrecer sus respetos con una reverencia pero dos pares de brazos la rodearon, envolviéndola y el calor que emanaba de ellos, la relajaba y alegraba. Era el mismo efecto que Ren san, a pesar de ser el sentimiento transmitido, muy diferente.

-Buena suerte, hija…- nadie ha usado ese nombre con ella desde que tuviera memoria. Oírlo por primera vez, era la más dulce de las palabras.

********************************LME***************************************

Miró el reloj en su muñeca.

Una y media de la tarde. Kyoko aún no aparecía y, no quería pecar de paranoico, pero preocuparse por ella no estaba de más.

-"Cuando me habló para decirme que la reunión terminó y, además, traía una "sorpresa", se oía muy feliz. Nada malo pasó entonces"- lo más tranquilo que pudo, siguió leyendo el periódico mientras esperaba en una banca del parque frente al edificio de "LME". Fastidiado por calarse a cada rato aquel sombrero; daría cualquier cosa por quitárselo pues no estaba acostumbrado a usarlos (Parecía un maldito "gánster" en combinación con los lentes del sol), pero no deseaba que nada ni nadie perturbara la "cita" (Él sería el único en verlo de esa forma) de esa tarde, y sí lo reconocían, tendrían que pegar carrera –"Todo debe salir bien. Quizá fue muy osado de mi parte"- los recuerdos de la noche pasada permanecían frescos en su memoria, sonrojándolo por lo intenso de su naturaleza; avergonzándolo pues deseaba experimentarlos de nuevo, y muchas veces más –"Pero no es necesario presionar. Este día, sólo quiero dejar una impresión tan fuerte que Fuwa no sea capaz de borrarla"- preocupado de lo que podría suceder lejos de Tokyo y ella sola, no dejaba de imaginar nefastos escenarios donde volvían y anunciaban al mundo que estarían juntos para siempre –"¡Eso nunca pasará!"- desquitándose con el periódico, lo cerró de golpe, arrugándolo y desgarrándolo –"Debo controlarme. Kyoko no es fácil de convencer mucho menos si se trata del mocoso idiota de Fuwa"- más calmado (En lo que cabía), mantuvo la vista al frente hasta que dos figuras muy conocidas separaron al mar de personas. De inmediato, una sonrisa de alivio y felicidad moldeó sus labios. Ahora veía cual era la sorpresa, a pesar de no esperarlo y quizá cambiara un poco los planes para el día.

-¡Ren sama!- María corrió a sus brazos, como siempre lo hacía y él no le negó lugar en ellos, cargándola –Voy a ser la representante de onee sama, ¿¡No es genial!?- dirigió una vista fugaz a la susodicha, quien respondió con una sonrisa afectada y a la vez, pidiéndole disculpas por invitarla sin preguntarle antes.

-Me parece que es una excelente elección- el presidente, en medio de sus descabelladas ideas, también sabía mover muy bien sus piezas. María era equivalente a enviar directamente a Takarada Lory; ni Fuwa o Akatoki se atreverían a tocarla sabiendo que hay un miembro cercano a la administración de LME y esa niña tenía mucho carácter que combina perfectamente con Kyoko –Pero, ¿Y el colegio?-

-¡Pedí permiso!-

-Pidió permiso- contestaron al mismo tiempo; mirándose, rieron por la coordinación –Bien, ya que estamos aquí, ¿Dónde almorzaremos?-

-¿Por qué no lo deciden ustedes?-

-¡Yo quiero un lugar donde podamos platicar sin mirones!-

-Etto…- Kyoko comenzó a hurgar en su compacta cartera, seguramente, contando cuánto dinero cargaba. Suspiró, resignado.

-Kyoko san, sabes que voy a invitarte, ¿Verdad?-

-¡No puedo permitirlo!- ah… el típico berrinche de negación -¡No es correcto abusar de la cortesía de los demás!-

-Mira, hagamos esto: yo te invitó ahora y cuando ganes un buen salario, me invitas tú, ¿Qué tal?- por un momento, una lucha mental se llevó a cabo en lo más profundo de esa chica (Podía visualizar el conflicto entre honor, deber y la promesa de poder devolver el favor en el futuro).

-Está bien. La próxima vez, seré yo quien invite- se dieron las manos, cerrando el trato mientras María dejaba los ojos en blanco, alegando que la seriedad entre los adultos a veces rayaba en lo ridículamente innecesario.

* * *

-No conocía este lugar- crítica, dirigió su vista de un lado a otro –Onne sama, ¿Te gusta? Creo que es un poco anticuado- tomando la silla del fondo, cerca de la ventana, él tomó asiento a su lado, de esa manera podía ver de frente a Kyoko; encantado con el estampado de su vestido y los delicados movimientos al sentarse y mirar la carta. Alrededor, los cubría un sinfín de mantas multicolor y alusivas artesanías en madera; las paredes estampadas con vivos colores combinaban con el aire impregnado de especias. Por fortuna que la votación dio a favor de aquel restaurante aunque quizá para la más pequeña del grupo (De seguro, acostumbrada a otro tipo de lugares menos concurridos) no era tan emocionante.

-María chan, cuando te invitan no debes menospreciar lo que te ofrecen, incluso si es un tazón de ramen de alguna carreta. Discúlpate por ese comentario - apenada, bajó la cabeza y murmuro un audible "lo siento mucho. No quise ser grosera", recibiendo un asentimiento de aprobación por parte de la "hermana mayor" y una sonrisa que reanimó su entusiasmo. No pudo dejar de notar el dominio que Kyoko poseía sobre María (Hasta el punto de hacerla ofrecer una disculpa) ni siquiera el presidente era capaz de corregirla, en algunas ocasiones; incluso él, a quien siempre había admirado y querido; nadie podía disciplinarla del todo y Kyoko lo realizaba con abrumadora facilidad –No entiendo que ingredientes lleva esto…- girando el menú, entrecerró los ojos, como si de esa manera revelara el secreto entre párrafos –Ehmm… nunca he probado la comida mexicana…-

-¿Por qué no pedimos comidas diferentes? Así podemos probar mucha más variedad- la idea de María pareció satisfacer a Kyoko así que cada quien, ordenó lo suyo. Mientras esperaban, tomaron una "piña colada" (Sin alcohol, por supuesto), burlándose de las locuras que la actriz hizo a causa del mentado brebaje.

-… Y luego, bailaste sobre la tarima del karaoke…-

-¡No quiero seguir escuchando!-

-¡Yo sí! ¡Quiero saberlo todo! ¿Nunca habías tomado, onee sama?-

-No. Era la primera vez…¿¡Y dónde fui hacerlo!? ¡Ha sido la mayor vergüenza de mi vida!- apenada, usó un sombrero dispuesto como decoración para tapar su abochornado rostro –Por fortuna que sólo Ren san lo notó, aunque no es gran alivio tampoco…-

-No te preocupes por mí. Da gracias a que tengo la suficiente fuerza para aguantarte. No quiero imaginar que hubiera pasado si, al lanzarte a mis brazos desde esa altura, cayeras al suelo-

-Lo más probable es que quedara hecha una plasta… ¡Qué horror! ¿¡De verdad hice todas esas cosas!?- María profirió una atronadora carcajada, insospechable de alguien como ella; él la secundó pues ese restaurante no era como los típicos japoneses o de otras nacionalidades donde los comensales apenas se comunicaban con bajísimos susurros; ahí, cada cual deseaba hacerse oír sobre la festiva música y las risas ajenas; todos muy animados y sin escandalizarse por la falta de recato al alzar la voz. Era, de cierto modo, muy liberador poder mantener una charla amena sin preocuparse tanto por la apariencia o la forma correcta de comportarse –Miren, creo que ahí viene nuestro pedido…- en efecto, un mesero depositó una bandeja llena de pequeños cuencos con amplia variedad de condimentos y los respectivos platos.

-¡Qué buena pinta tiene!- para una persona tan exigente con la comida, tal indefinida cantidad de colores y olores debería ser una novedad fascinante; sus ojos brillaban entusiasmados, deseosa de comprobar la calidad de su sabor -¡Y el aroma es tan hechizante!- María asintió –Aunque falta algo…- Ya sabía que era… -¿Cómo se come esto?-.

-Con las manos…-

-¿¡Eh!?-

-Sí, mira, es muy fácil- tomando un poco, le mostró la forma en que debía obtener un poco de cada cosa en la delgadísima y redonda tortilla –No te preocupes: es la tradición, nadie te criticará por no usar palillos o cubiertos- sabiendo que en aquel restaurante no habría oportunidad de reconocerlo, dejó a un lado el sombrero y los lentes para poder dedicarle una sonrisa apaciguadora.

- Es como la tradición japonesa de sorber el té: para nosotros no es indebido pero hay otras culturas que lo ven como grosería- María siguió el ejemplo del actor, animándola.

-Bien: esto es parte de una nueva experiencia- no tardó mucho en acostumbrarse, sonriendo maravillada -¡Está muy bueno! ¡Debe probarlo, Ren san!- preparando un taco con los mismos ingredientes, lo acercó a su boca, apoyándose un poco sobre la mesa. Por tres segundos no hizo más que mirarla y sonrojarse por lo inesperado de su acción, ¿Pensaba darle de comer? Sin embargo, no desperdiciaría la oportunidad.

Era extraño, Kyoko parecía estarlo… mimando.

-"Cómo un niño. ¿Me veo tan infantil? Debo cambiar esa imagen que tienes de mí"- compuso una mueca, esperando que fuera "seductora" e hizo lo mismo; ofreciendo un aperitivo –Deberías probar el mío también. Esto se llama "Chile en Nogada"- ambos se retaron con la mirada pero al final, accedió –Di, "Ah"… Kyoko chan- con lentitud, abrió sumisamente la boca, enviando una peligrosa señal a su cerebro; tanto así, que dejó escapar un poco al caérsele el utensilio -¡Lo siento!- dijo, apenado por el error que no pasó desapercibido por María quien le miraba con una mezcla de incredulidad y morbo. Pese a todo, la "afectada" sonrió como si nada pasara.

-¿Por qué se disculpa? Además, ¡Está delicioso! Es… algo picante, ¿No?- ahora era su turno, y lo esperaba ansioso, como si fuera a besarlo, ¿De qué manera reaccionaría si atrapara sus dedos entre los dientes o con los labios? La curiosidad era mucha pero no debería abusar de su suerte. Por eso, disfrutó el roce de un digito que fue retirado inmediatamente. Quizá fuera una ilusión, pero el sabor era increíblemente adictivo y agridulce -¿Qué tal? ¿A qué no está…?- no pudo terminar la pregunta pues justo en ese momento el vidrio de la ventana explotó, mandando una lluvia de astillas sobre ellos. Por inercia, tomó a ambas y las cubrió con su espalda, aunque Kyoko, por estar más lejos, no alcanzó a resguardarse del todo.

-¡Dios! ¿¡Qué fue eso!?-

-¡Vi que alguien lanzó una botella contra la ventana!-

-¡Qué barbaridad! ¡Salió huyendo!-

-¿¡Es qué este restaurante no tiene seguridad!?- María salió de bajó de sus brazos, reclamando iracunda al agujero donde, momentos antes, existió una barrera de cristal -¡Onee sama!- afligida, rodeó la mesa para colocarse a su lado. El tono de alarma lo preocupó, obligándolo a levantar la cabeza -¡Ren sama!- la actriz no daba señales de moverse; apresurado, le dio la vuelta, observando la sangre brotar de entre sus cabellos.

-¡Una chica ha salido herida! ¡Llamen a la ambulancia!- las murmuraciones comenzaron pero él no esperaría tanto tiempo.

-No, la llevaremos nosotros. Vamos, María- cargando a Kyoko con suavidad, salieron apresuradamente del edificio –Mandaré a alguien para pagar la cuenta…-

**************

-De verdad… ya me siento bien-

-Onee sama, espera un poco. La doctora dijo que no era grave pero igual, quiere volver a chequearte-

-Es que…-

-Haz caso, Mogami san- reunidos dentro de una pequeño consultorio en el hospital más cercano, Kyoko (Hasta hace unos momentos, postrada sobre la cama) fue sometida a unas cuantas puntadas. Ya no había rastros de sangre bajando por su cara pero la imagen lo perseguiría como una pesadilla.

"-Tiene suerte- dijo la amable médica que la atendió –Según su historia, el objeto golpeo primero la ventana; eso desaceleró el impulso. Aunque la botella se rompiera contra la cabeza, no llevaba la misma fuerza que si no hubiera existido una barrera. También, el material no era tan macizo. Unas puntadas y estará como nueva. Quitaré los puntos en siete días (Para mayor seguridad)-

-Pero… ¿Podría hacerlo de tal manera que no se noten?-

-Por lo general, así es siempre, ¿Ella es actriz, cierto?- él asintió, algo incomodo por la analítica mirada –No se preocupe, Tsuruga san. Mi ética profesional impide que comente sobre el asunto- después de eso, fue a buscar los resultados de los rayos "X" y unos analgésicos extra para llevar a casa."

-¿¡Pero quién fue el imbécil que hizo eso!?- tomando la mano de su hermana, no dejó de despotricar contra el autor del actual estado de Kyoko. No era la única: si pudiera, iría a buscar al miserable para matarlo.

-Déjalo ya, María chan. Quizá era algún ebrio furioso. Lo importante es que ya estoy curada- un chasquido proveniente de la puerta, dio a entender que había un nuevo integrante en el grupo.

-¡Onee chan! ¿¡Ya estás mejor!?- Yashiro, inquieto, adelantó hasta estar frente a frente para tomarle la temperatura y revisar sus signos vitales -¿¡Quién te hizo esto!?-

-No lo sé… etto… Yukihito san… ya me revisaron todas esas cosas…-

-Ren me contó lo sucedido. Por cierto…- dedicándole una mirada de reproche (De seguro por no decirle que saldría con ella), agregó –Los del restaurante dicen que no van a cobrar nada. Y que ojala Kyoko se recupere pronto. ¡Ah! Y mandaron esto: son "polvorones de naranja"- de una bolsa plástica blanca con el logo del restaurante, extrajo un recipiente desechable lleno de galletas medianas y de aspecto crocante.

-¡Qué amables! No tenían porque hacerlo…-

-Yo diría que sí; la falta de seguridad en el edificio…- a pesar de protestar, tomó una muestra, devorándola con hambre (Apenas habían tocado el almuerzo) –Pensándolo bien, nadie podría saber que eso sucedería-

-Eso mismo digo yo. Si vuelve hacerlo, de seguro la policía lo atrapará- dedicaron los últimos minutos dentro del edificio a comer silenciosamente. Pero en su mente, no podía hacer como Kyoko. Una inexplicable sed de venganza lo atormentaba como un enjambre de abejas furiosas.

Sea donde sea que estuviera ese tipo (O tipa, no importaba el sexo) que se preparara.

-"Esta me la pagas. Si es que debo meterme hasta la boca del infierno, lo haré, de ser necesario"- sonrió maquiavélico. Pensar como "B.J" no era tan malo después de todo.

**********

-Y bien, ¿Qué hacemos ahora?- Yashiro, agregándose a la "pandilla", los obligó a tomar asiento en una banca de cemento –Kyoko chan necesita descansar, ¡Deberías llevarla a casa!- ¿Por qué sentía siempre que era regañado por ese hombre? ¡Claro que tenía ganas de llevársela! Pero tampoco iba a decir "Miren, me voy con la chica a mi apartamento así que, ya ven: cada quien a donde debe". ¡No podría ser tan desconsiderado! Además, Kyoko no daba señales de querer marcharse.

-No tengo ganas de acostarme ni de postrarme como un animal moribundo. ¡Estoy bien!- quizá, harta de las insistencias, dejó su asiento y caminó lejos de ellos –Ya regreso-

-¡Kyoko chan…!-

-He dicho- sentenció, impaciente –YA regreso…-

-Voy contigo, onee sama- María corrió a su lado y se perdieron entre la muchedumbre.

-¡Pero es qué…!-

-Déjala, Yashiro- despreocupado, recostó su cuerpo hacía atrás, observando los chorros de agua manar en la fuente que servía al mismo tiempo de bebedero de aves –No tienes que tratarla como una inútil-.

-¡Ren! ¡Necesita descansar! Me dijiste que perdió sangre, ¡Eso deja débil a cualquiera!- calmándose un poco, dejó caer pesadamente su cuerpo al lado, apoyando la cabeza sobre sus manos en una actitud cómicamente meditabunda –Puedo saber, ¿Por qué ella vivirá contigo?- la charla pendiente que comenzaron durante la espera de las puntadas de Kyoko, antes de mandarlo al restaurante para pagar la cuenta; si bien, debía explicárselo (Era su mánager y de todas maneras, iba a enterarse) no encontraba las palabras idóneas que evitaran sus reclamos y burlas en doble sentido -¿Eh? ¿No encuentras una razón que justifique tus impuros motivos?- ¡Maldito hombre astuto como zorro!

-¡No lo hago por motivos impuros!- tan fuerte gritó que muchos de los caminantes se le quedaron viendo, molestos por su arrebato. Rápidamente, bajó la visera del sombrero, modulando un poco más la voz –Los tutores de Kyoko me lo pidieron, bueno, en realidad el jefe del "Daruma ya"- el de lentes emitió un fingido estornudo que más o menos decía "¡Mentiroso!" –Quiero asegurarme por si algo pasa en Miyazaki…- apenado por sus temores, apretó con fuerza la fina tela de su pantalón de vestir -… Si Fuwa hace algo para marcar su presencia de nuevo en el corazón de esa chica, debo estar cerca de ella para destruir ese recuerdo- era muy egoísta querer acapararla sólo para sí, pero no podía evitarlo. Sólo deseaba pasar tiempo a solas con la actriz y así, invadir sus pensamientos. Debía existir alguna manera de romper la coraza que impedía tocar sus emociones. Necesitaba alejarla del cantante –Debes creer que estoy loco, ¿Verdad?-

-Pues no. Es muy comprensible: eres un hombre enamorado, Ren. Sin embargo, ¿Serás capaz de no pasarte de la raya si ves la oportunidad? Un chico y una chica viviendo juntos bajo el mismo techo… es imposible no caer en la tentación, ¿No crees?-

-No sería capaz de hacerle daño-

-No me refería a eso…-

-No tocaría jamás a una mujer sin su permiso o me aprovecharía de la situación. ¡No soy un animal ansioso de satisfacer sus instintos, Yashiro!- ¿¡Por qué pensaba tan mal de él!? ¿¡Cuándo lo habría visto actuando tan indecentemente!? Bueno, lo qué pasó en su apartamento fue cosa aparte y no volvería a suceder (A menos que ella lo pidiera; situación que se le hacía sumamente lejana, por no decir IMPOSIBLE) –Prefiero que utilices tu energía en ayudarme a encontrar a la sabandija que lanzó la botella- por primera vez, los ojos oscuros de su representante brillaron con sádica malicia. Jamás creyó presenciar dicho fenómeno y sonrió pues lo más seguro es que aceptaría.

-¿Piensas usar tu poder por primera vez? Debes estar realmente enfadado-

-Serás discreto, ¿Nee? No quiero que Kyoko sospeche de nada- un pulgar hacia arriba le indicó que perdiera cuidado. Justo a tiempo, la mencionada y su acompañante regresaban con sendos conos de helado: cuatro en total.

-¡Miren lo que traemos!- María entregó uno a Yashiro y guardó el otro para ella –Onee sama conoce una heladería muy grande e interesante, ¡Los nombres de los sabores son realmente incoherentes!-.

-Supongo que "Viaje a Venus" no tiene sentido alguno, pero es muy llamativo- frente a sus ojos, un cono lleno a rebozar de tres colores diferentes con trozos de frutas y chispas de chocolate danzaba de un lado a otro –Si no lo come rápido, se derretirá-.

-¡Ah! Gracias…- al tomarlo, sus manos se rozaron. El corazón casi le salía por la boca.

-No hay de qué. Disfrútelo: es un obsequio de mi parte-

-¿Cómo?-

-Onee sama fue quien pagó los helados-

-¡Espera! ¡No es justo! Debo reponerte…- con una suave movimiento de su mano, introdujo la punta del cremoso postre en su boca, callándolo al instante.

-No es gran cosa, pero es una compensación por ayudarme a pagar lo del hospital (Le aseguro que cuando consiga un buen trabajo, voy a reponerlo por completo) Además, ¿Se olvidó? Más adelante, yo me encargo del almuerzo- iba a protestar de nuevo, pero no hubo lugar -¿Acaso es tan vergonzoso que una chica pagué algo por usted? Creo que… Ren san también tiene derecho de ser invitado… ¿Eh?... ¿Lo dije bien?...- atormentada si era mal entendida, la expresión de su rostro se transformó en una mueca divertida entre inquietud y reproche por la osadía de sus palabras. Pero no hacía falta: comprendía lo que quiso decirle.

Era cierto que no estaba acostumbrado a recibir esos tratos de una mujer; en el pasado, a cualquiera de sus novias, no dudaba en invitarlas al restaurante más elegante; comprar el abrigo de moda o el perfume más costoso. Sabía que en el fondo, gastaba tanto en ellas para compensar el poco interés que les prestaba o por preferir el trabajo a pasar siquiera una hora platicando. A pesar de todo, ninguna dijo, siquiera una vez "Ven, hoy invito el café". Nunca. Y no es que no tuvieran dinero (Comparado con el salario que su kouhai podía ostentar).

Kyoko, esa chica tan luchadora que pasa a raya con sus gastos personales; alguien a quien la vida ha castigado de formas inimaginables, le ofrecía un alimento pagado con el fruto de su esfuerzo como si fuera lo más natural. Sin pensarlo más, propinó una mordida al cono y aquello le supo a gloria. Quería saborearlo lentamente y jamás olvidar el significado de aquel regalo que llenaba su estomago y pecho –irónicamente- de un calor abrasante.

-Es el mejor helado que he probado en mi vida…-

* * *

Debido a la conveniencia de los horarios, María decidió pasar la noche en el apartamento (Llamó a casa para que llevaran su equipaje). Estaba bien, aunque hubiera preferido tener a Kyoko solo para él.

-"Ya habrá tiempo, cuando regrese"- pensaba optimista.

-Ren sama- María, sentada a su lado en el sofá de la sala mientras la actriz cocinaba (Prácticamente los desterró de "sus" territorios, ignorando las propuestas para ayudarle), ambos no tuvieron más que dedicarse a arreglar la mesa, quedando mucho tiempo de sobra –Dime… ¿Te gusta onee sama?- esa pregunta lo descolocó por un momento, asombrado de lo observadora que era –Piensas… ¿Piensas llevártela de mi lado?-

-¿Cómo dices?- cuando comenzó a llorar, casi le da un infarto. ¿¡De dónde sacó esa bizarra conclusión!? –No sé a qué te refieres, ¡Pero te juro que no la llevo a ninguna parte!-

-¡Claro que lo sabes! ¡Te la llevarás y onee sama no volverá a estar cerca de mí! ¡Eso hacen las personas cuando alguien les gusta: secuestran a sus parejas!-

-María chan, creo que tienes una idea MUY errada de lo que es una relación- con las influencias familiares que tiene… –Te aseguro que no secuestraré a Kyoko san pero no voy a negar lo que siento por ella- hubo un minuto de silencio en el que analizaron sus ojos con feroz determinación.

-Entonces es en serio…- suspirando aliviada, volvió a sonreírle tan inocente como siempre, ¿¡Fingió la escena!? –Debía asegurarme que mi hermana mayor estuviera en terreno seguro. Después de todo, es mi muy querida amiga. Por eso, sólo a ella le permitiré acercarse a Ren sama- cerró los ojos, casi diciendo "Doy mi solemne bendición" –Aunque, es alguien muy difícil, ¿No crees? No quisiera estar en tus zapatos…- ¿Eso era una burla? No… María no usaría un tono como ese.

-¡La cena esta lista!- asomando la cabeza por el umbral de la puerta que conectaba la sala con el comedor, los llamó con una mano cubierta de un grueso guante de tela -¡Lávense las manos, por favor!- ¿Sería consciente de lo mucho que emulaba a una esposa? Sentía estar atrapado en la escena de una familia… era tan irreal y fascinante.

-¡Ya están limpias!- María saltó del sofá y en poco tiempo, estaba a la par, observando el humeante contenido de una olla -¡Qué rico huele!- cualquiera que las viera, aseguraría que se trataba de una madre y su pequeña hija; después de todo, esa niña creció sin su progenitora, la persona más valiosa para ella. Tal vez, necesitaba de una figura femenina que llenara ese vacío y Mogami Kyoko era la elegida pues en esa infantil mirada existía respeto, cariño y orgullo. Entendía las razones de los celos por no despegarse de su "onee sama".

La cena fue tranquila y muy bien aprovechada: María repitió dos veces y él (Asombrado de sí mismo) la imitó, todavía con espacio para un postre elaborado con natilla y cerezas (¿¡Cómo podía cocinar tan rápido y delicioso!?).

-El café que Ren san prepara es sumamente reanimante- los dos bebían poco a poco de las tazas que dispuso después de la segunda rebanada de pastel, avergonzado de que una experta chef lo felicitara por esa simple bebida.

-¿Me tomas el pelo? Es sólo café… cualquiera puede hacerlo…-

-Pero hay que saber medir las cantidades exactas -

-Bueno, gracias, supongo. Soy el sensei de la cafeína- ¿Fue una broma? ¿¡Fue una broma lo que salió de sus cuerdas vocales justo ahora!?.

-Quien sabe si esa habilidad pueda serle útil en el futuro- lo dudaba, pero de todas formas agradecía el extraño cumplido –Etto, creo que es hora de…-

-Yo lavaré lo platos. Déjalos aquí. Creo, además… -viendo como María llamaba insistentemente la atención de la actriz para que viera algo en la televisión -… que te solicitan por otro lado- necia como siempre, le dedicó una mirada que prometía un castigo cruel y largo si no obedecía -¿Acaso me estás tratando como a un incompetente?-.

-¡Claro que no!- ¿Por qué lo saludaba al estilo militar? -¡El gran sensei Tsuruga sama es experto en lavar platos!- huyendo de su vista, corrió como antílope, permitiendo que se ocupara de las tareas domesticas faltantes (Los trabajos de limpieza eran sus favoritos). Escuchó como ambas reían por un programa donde pasaban viejas entrevistas con el cantante de "Vie Ghoul" -¡Ja! ¡Ese "Beagle" habla como enajenado! ¡Idiota!- y continúo maldiciéndolo, aunque con una sonrisa en los labios. Decidió observarlas en silencio, embelesado con el exasperado batir de sus manos (¿Creía que el tipo ese la miraba?) hasta que, por casualidad, chequeó la hora en el reloj colgado en la pared -¡María chan! ¡Es tarde! ¡Ven, debes darte un baño y luego, a la cama!- hubo protestas y pucheros.

-Lo haré, sólo si te bañas conmigo-

-Ehmmm… no sé si sea correcto…-

-¡Pero si las dos somos chicas! ¡Y somos hermanas! ¡No hay nada de malo!-

-Supongo que tienes razón. La verdad es que también se me antoja- María volteó a verlo y compuso (No le cabía la menor duda) una sonrisa de triunfo.

Estaba… realmente estaba… ¿Echándole en cara que ella si tenía posibilidades de hacer esas cosas con Kyoko mientras que él debía mantener la distancia?

-"¡Qué astuta!"- pensó al verlas introducirse en la habitación de huéspedes. Fastidiado, optó por seguir su ejemplo.

* * *

Después de salir del baño, caminó con una toalla en la cabeza hasta la puerta de la habitación de huéspedes. Ambas chicas reían; curioso, entreabrió silenciosamente.

-María chan tiene un cabello muy fuerte y saludable. Hay que secarlo bien o se arruinará- activando la secadora, comenzó a pasarla con cuidado entre mechones; peinándolo con gentileza.

-Hai, ¿Me puedes hacer una trenza después?- Kyoko asintió. Al verla de espaldas, la fina tela de su camisón contra luz creó el efecto de traslucidez, dejando en evidencia que no llevaba nada abajo. Sintió asco de sí mismo por fijarse en esos detalles que, en otra persona y circunstancia, hubieran pasado desapercibidos -¿En serio te regaló esa ropa? Me refiero a Milu san…-

-Sí, ¡Fue muy amable!-

-Aunque, me parece que está muy descubierto… -

-Pero si estamos sólo nosotras –que equivocada suposición- Además, tiene una bata a juego-

-Bueno, tienes razón. Y no es cómo si Ren sama fuera de esos pervertidos que husmean en las habitaciones donde hay mujeres- ¿Era una frase al aire o realmente sabría que las miraba desde la puerta? Antes de ser descubierto, mejor retirarse. Sólo alcanzó escuchar a Kyoko responder "¡Jamás pasaría! ¡Él mismo me lo dijo!".

Los "nunca" y los "jamás" llegaban en los momentos menos esperados, haciéndolo tragarse sus propias palabras.

-Peinar a María cuando mañana comienza su trabajo con Fuwa, ¿Debería estar tan calmada?- volviendo al sofá, prendió la televisión para distraer su mente un rato. No podía dormir y los nervios lo hacían añicos y ella, permanecía tan fresca, ni una gota de incertidumbre -¿Acaso desea tanto trabajar con él?- celoso, apretó el control (Lo escuchó tronar desagradablemente entre sus dedos) –No… Kyoko está segura de sí misma. Es todo. De alguna manera, sabe lo que le espera y está más que preparada- esa forma de accionar y pensar se le hacía muy samurái; Kyoko estaba llena de espíritu de batalla hasta el punto de no temer a la "Muerte" (O en su caso, al mayor de sus enemigos) –Ese bastardo…-

"-Mañana debo partir muy temprano a "Queen Records" y grabar mi parte. Luego, a las doce, nos reuniremos en el aeropuerto de Narita- viajaban en su auto al restaurante donde la actriz debía encontrarse con el presidente.

-¿Cuándo recibiste esas indicaciones?-

-Me las dijo Asami san; justo después de la llamada de Takarada san. Y me indicó que tipo de voz requería Sho y los cambios en el desarrollo del video- una amarga sonrisa acompañó la exasperación de su mirada, resoplando pesadamente –Quiere una voz (Lo más cercana posible) mezzo soprano (Ya sabe, para darle ese toque "medieval") y ya no debo recibir su "beso" con aprensión, sino, que debo BUSCAR (De seguro, rogar) besarlo. "Astrid" debe enamorarse de ese fracasado inútil bueno para nada… ¡La hermosa diosa guerrera rebajarse a suplicar a un simple mortal!- Kyoko parecía haberle agarrado cariño al personaje (Para ella, "diosa" debía ser igual a "princesa". Como la heroína de un anime épico femenino). Por su parte, la ira comenzó a destilar por cada poro de su piel. ¿Fuwa planeada ridiculizarla, solicitando una voz que no era su estilo?, Y ¿Obligarla a arrastrase por él en un video?

-¿Te sientes preocupada? ¿Qué no se supone, hay que estudiar opera para obtener esa clase de voz; además, primero no deberías descubrir si posees ese tono?- por un minuto, guardó silencio, pensando la respuesta.

-Más que preocupada, estoy molesta. Lo primero no me aflige, pero actuar cariñosa con él o tener que "amarlo" (Aunque sea en un video) es una verdadera mi…- a tiempo, detuvo la palabra que en realidad pensaba utilizar, corrigiéndose al segundo (Sonrojándose un poco) -…miseria…-

-¿Lo primero no te aflige?-

-Pues sí. Cuando Reino me enseñó a cantar, siempre decía "Hazlo desde el diafragma". Según entiendo, ese es el estilo clásico de canto. Y… está "eso"… de seguro lo recuerda- la última frase era más un pensamiento en voz alta. O quizá lo imaginó; la sorpresa de saber que Mogami Kyoko podía convertirse en mezzo soprano casi lo obligó a pasarse un semáforo en rojo.

-¿Qué quieres decir?-

-¿Eh? Nada… nada… cosas sin sentido…- ¡Qué pésima mentirosa!".

-Ese sujeto no dudará en usar lo que tenga a la mano para jugar con ella- dejó caer la cabeza hacia atrás, apoyándola en el respaldo; exhaló un suspiro que ni siquiera notó haber retenido.

-¿Ren san?- un cuerpo a su lado le indicó que su kohai lo abordó en medio de sus meditaciones –Si duerme en esa posición, amanecerá con un horrible dolor en el cuello- cerró los ojos, saboreando el regaño y el tacto de una mano sobre su nuca -¿Sucede algo malo?-.

-Sí, pero no es como si pudiera evitar que pase-

-¿Tan así?- giró el rostro en su dirección, clavando sus ojos en los pozos profundos y oscuros, tratando de quemarle las retinas; dejando tatuada su imagen en ellas.

-Tan así…-

-¿No hay nada que puede hacer?- sin querer, ubicó un pequeño espacio entre la bata que dejaba a la vista el escote junto a su clavícula y supo, como deberían sentirse los vampiros ante una visión tan… suculenta.

-¿Qué estarías dispuesta hacer?- después de decirlo, se arrepintió. Kyoko abrió exageradamente los ojos y –definitivamente- la expresión en su rostro denotaba alerta. Debía corregirse o ella desconfiaría de sus intenciones –Olvídalo… era una broma…-.

-¿Tiene que ver con Amane san?-

-¿¡Cómo!?-

-Me parece que su presencia ha desencadenado…-

-Esa mujer no es la razón de NINGUNO de mis problemas- no quiso ser grosero con Kyoko pero que saliera con la conclusión más incoherente de todas reafirmaba lo poco que esa chica pensaba en él como "interés amoroso" y dolía demasiado. De pronto sintió grandes deseos de encerrarse en su habitación y no salir jamás –No es ella quien me vuelve loco…- agregó sin pensarlo.

-¿Se trata de la chica de preparatoria?- no respondió, sólo la miró (involuntariamente) serio – Lo siento, creo que estoy comportándome muy entrometida. Como kohai eso es tomarme muchas confianzas, ¿Verdad?- sonrió apenada, abrazándose a sí misma –Es sólo que… parece más distraído desde que esa mujer apareció. Me preguntaba también; si a Ren san le gusta otra persona, ¿Por qué casi besó a Mei san? O cuando trata de…-

-¡No estuve a punto de besarla!- más vehemente de lo necesario, la tomó por los hombros, desesperado por justificarse -¡Puedes considerarme un descuidado pero eso no era lo que parecía!-

-Etto… no tiene que…-

-¡Claro que tengo! ¡No quiero que te lleves una falsa impresión!- regulando la respiración, soltó a Kyoko pero sin dejar de mirarla a la cara -¡Ella me dijo que le dolía un ojo! Siempre ha tenido problemas con la vista y creí que quizá comenzaba con otro de sus ciclos de enfermedades oftalmológicas. ¡Lo único que hice fue acercarme para chequearla, porque me lo pidió! Anda… ¡Búrlate! Soy un imbécil incrédulo…- y continuó alegando como si fuera el abogado defensor de algún canalla majadero.

-Tsuruga san…- ¿por qué usaba su apellido? ¿¡La abría asustado!? No… ella tomó su rostro entre sus manos. Llamarlo de aquella manera lo obligó a cerrar la boca –No tiene obligación de darme excusas de lo que haga o deje de hacer. Sin embargo, le creo (Si es tan importante para usted convencerme con su argumento… más bien debería hacerlo a esa chica que le gusta) No lo considero la clase de persona que da muestras de afecto en público o capaz de traicionar sus sentimientos. Aunque nadie creería que fuera tan ingenuo…-.

-¿Y eso? ¿Por qué nadie lo creería? ¿Eh?- si ella era "Bo", debió suponer que, aún sin haber experimentado lo que era enamorarse, sí tuvo muchas parejas (Por lo menos en su tierra natal había hecho y deshecho a su antojo. En Japón, debido al personaje de "Ren" y a su deseo de ser diferente, cambió por completo su comportamiento). Bueno, estaba enterado de la "otra" identidad de su kohai pero ella seguía creyendo que no lo sabía. Sería muy divertido verla tratando de encubrir su -apenas notable- error.

-¡No es nada! ¡No he dicho nada! ¡Dios! ¡Es el sueño! ¡Hora de ir a la camita! ¡Buenas noches, Ren san!- despidiéndose como si nada pasara, trató de escabullirse. En un cruel arrebato por causarle incomodidad, la tomó por detrás de la bata de dormir; tumbándola en el sillón, usando su pecho como respaldo –Ehmm… Mañana será un día muy largo…- ¡No! Había dejado de pensar en Fuwa y ahora traía el tema de nuevo. Si pudiera retenerla… impedirle marchar… sus brazos la atraparon en un abrazó que esperó, no fuera demasiado asfixiante; sólo lo suficiente para evitar una posible escapada. Más atrevido que nunca, apoyó la cabeza en su hombro, olfateando el aroma de su piel. ¿Qué podía hacer? ¿Cómo impedirle al cantante acercarse a ella?

-Kyoko san…- habló sin abrir los ojos, ignorante de la reacción provocada por sus bizarras acciones -… prométeme que si algo pasa… LO QUE SEA… me llamarás… No importa la hora: no me ocultes nada y háblame…-

-No tiene por qué preocuparse: María chan me acompaña; además, no estaría bien importunar a Ren san en el trabajo por cosas insignificantes y no es como si Reino "el acosador" aparezca de nuevo…-

-No… - ¿Qué haría para hacerse entender? ¿¡Qué!? ¿Cómo ser más directo? -… No me dejes fuera…- ella dio un respingo -… Confía en mí… por favor... no hagas lo mismo que en Karuizawa…- supo que la experiencia del pasado aún permanecía en sus recuerdos, por la forma en que se removió entre sus brazos.

-No es que… yo confió en usted. Pero…-

-Me causarías muchas más preocupaciones si no sé nada de ti. Me sentiré más tranquilo si te mantienes en contacto…- por primera vez en la vida, suplicaba. Si ella quisiera, lo haría de rodillas; incluso la opción de usar la famosa "dogeza" parecía tentadora. No importaba su orgullo, no cuando iba alejarse de su lado por tanto tiempo.

-Está bien: le daré un informe nada más tener un chance durante la filmación, ¿Nee?-

-¿Sin esconder detalles?- tardó su tiempo en contestar, pero lo hizo con una sonrisa decidida.

-Sin esconder detalles- soltándola, no pudo hacer más que devolverle el gesto, aliviado. Rieron un poco; al parecer, Kyoko cayó en la cuenta de que estaban solos en la sala (Juntos, en el sofá). No quiso importunarla más y ofreció acompañarla hasta la habitación de huéspedes.

-Que descanses- murmuró cerca de su oído, estremeciéndola con su aliento (Casi pudo ver su columna ondularse) -¡No me digas que tienes cosquillas!-

-¡No!... ¿O sí?... no sé… pero me da…- fascinado por el nuevo descubrimiento, probó una vez más, bajando un poco hasta el cuello -¡No lo haga!- comenzó con un ataque de soplidos: de lado, en la nuca, por donde fuera; mientras, reía por las caras que ella hacía y sus pobres intentos por cubrirse -¡No es justo! ¡Yo no conozco sus puntos débiles! ¡No puedo contra atacar!-

-Si fueras menos distraída, te darías cuenta de mi punto más frágil…- acorralada contra la puerta, pasó uno de sus dedos por sus labios entre abiertos y húmedos. Como le gustaría besarla; de una forma tan intensa y profunda que hiciera imposible no pensar en ello; que cualquier evento que pasara, trajera a su mente pensamientos referentes a él.

Pero no podía.

Aún así, no dejó de acercarse; pasando la nariz por el flanco del cuello y rozando los labios hasta posarse justo sobre la unión de su cuello y hombro; sintiendo su pulso latir en la boca y contra su lengua. Al retirarse, una marca roja quedó remanente, perfectamente visible.

-Hasta mañana…- girando sobre sus pasos, entró a su habitación sin volver a verla. No tendría suficiente fuerza de voluntad para evitar seguir mordiéndola, mucho más cuando sus labios picaban necesitados de más –Tú me vuelves loco, Kyoko…-

*****************************LME*******************************

Más furioso no podía estar.

-"Maldita Kyoko"- pensaba con el amargo sabor de la derrota en su paladar –"Pensé que caería… ella no debería poder hacerlo"- pero lo hizo: la grabación fue más de lo que Asami esperaba: la actriz cantó la estrofa respectiva con una hermosa voz suave como arrullo y, al mismo tiempo, imperiosa. ¡Cómo detestaba sus agallas! –"Pero falta lo más importante"- y sonrió cruelmente, imaginando como protestaría y echaría a perder muchas escenas; como recibiría los regaños de producción y el desprecio del staff. Sí… Mogami Kyoko caería en desgracia durante ese trabajo y después, no tendrá más que regresar a su lado, avergonzada y humillada.

-Sho chan, ¿Te sentarás junto a mí en el avión?- Mimori tomó uno de sus brazos, caminando a la par como una mascota fiel. Aburrido, atinó a gruñir y separarse de ella con sumo desprecio -¡Sho chan!-

-No me toques durante el trabajo- sí Kyoko lo miraba, de seguro se burlaría –Shoko san, ¿Dónde está "Milky" san? Ya casi es hora de que nuestro avión salga-

-Dijo que venía en camino: tuvo que recoger unos papeles en la agencia. No te preocupes… ¡Ah! ¡Mira! Ahí viene- giró el rostro a la entrada y en efecto, la productora caminaba hacía ellos a buen paso; sin embargo, no iba sola. La sangre se transformó en veneno letal al reparar en la presencia de tan desagradable visita.

-Lamento la tardanza. Me faltaban los papeles del contrato por el alquiler del lugar. Y miren a quienes encontré a medio camino. Fue una suerte porque unos sujetos no me dejaban pasar en la entrada…-

-Esos pervertidos tuvieron su merecido…-

-Sí, pero, ¿Era necesario hacerlos temblar de terror y traumatizarlos de por vida?-

-Onee chan posee un gran sentido de la justicia…-

-¡Onee sama es genial cuando se enoja!-

-¡Es qué no toleró a los majaderos!- agregó, cerrando los puños y con una expresión de "Salvaré al mundo de esa escoria" muy convincente.

-Eso les dará una lección. Es inadmisible el comportamiento inadecuado para con una mujer-

-Más bien, creo que fue Ren san quien en verdad los asustó- ¡Un momento! ¿Cómo lo llamó? Acaso…¿¡Dijo su nombre!? ¿¡Lo llamó por su nombre!? ¡Pero si hacía poco no paraba con el "Tsuruga san"! Y ahora… ¿¡Llegaban juntos y se sonreían como una pareja enamorados!? Por un segundo, su mirada y la de ese engreído chocaron; fue muy breve pero le devolvió una mueca de superioridad en extremo irritante –Bueno, creo que ya es hora de irnos, ¿Nee?- Asami asintió. La actriz les dio la espalda. La mascada amarilla que llevaba al cuello dio un gracioso vuelo con sus movimientos –Daré lo mejor de mí. ¡Ya lo verá!- levantó los pulgares, animada y llena de entusiasmo.

¡NO! ¡Debería estar haciendo un berrinche de frustración y odiando su destino! ¡Debería estar pensando sólo en él! Pero ella… ella… ¡SIMPLEMENTE ESTABA IGNORANDOLO! En cambió, no dejaba de mirar a Tsuruga Ren y a ese cuatro ojos que era su representante.

-Estoy seguro de que lo harás bien. Te estaré esperando- Kyoko dio un saludo militar y corrió junto a esa niña que llevaba. ¿Quién era?

-¡Oye!... Aquí no es jardín de niños, Kyoko. ¿O es qué has tenido una hija y no me di cuenta?- hubo un silencio incomodo que nadie rompía. No le gustaba utilizar metáforas sobre su madre pero era la única manera de llamar su atención. Lo había conseguido, pero no lo esperado: una indiferencia suprema gobernaba sus facciones. Jamás la había visto tan fría.

-Para tu información, Fuwa: soy la representante de onee sama- algunos de los presentes rieron, pensando que era una broma; peor para ellos, la mirada que se cargaba no encajaba en lo más mínimo con la de una niña normal –Mi nombre es Takarada María- todos enmudecieron, incapaces de esconder el asombro –Será un placer trabajar con ustedes- el sarcasmo palpable les golpeó la cara, como una bofetada.

-Vamos, María chan- ambas se dirigieron a la zona de abordaje y ondearon sus manos, despidiéndose de sus acompañantes.

-Recuerda…- la voz del maldito actor resonó alto en medio del bullicio de aquella sala privada, obligándolas a detener la marcha -… tu promesa, Kyoko- la aludida abrió desmedidamente los ojos, tomada desprevenida por alguna razón desconocida para la muchedumbre curiosa. Pero a él, sólo le importaba una cosa y eso era la marcada familiaridad de su trato.

Entonces… fue… fue… verdad… ¿Era verdad?...

"Eran las siete y media de la mañana del quince de Febrero. Asami san había pedido de favor que llamara a Kyoko y darle las indicaciones acerca de los cambios en el argumento pues no iba a prestarse a los ridículos jueguitos de Akatoki y él. No deseaba dirigirle la palabra después de su traición: cantar hombro con hombro junto a ese bastardo de "Vie Ghoul" y actuar como miembro de la banda… ¡Imperdonable! Y todavía, ¿¡Los llama amigos!? Sí alguien le hubiera dicho que eso pasaría, que esa chica prefiriera ayudar a otros menos a él, de seguro que cae con un infarto. Pero sucedió: la pequeña niña abnegada dejó de existir.

Contrariado en todo sentido, buscó el número de su móvil, marcándolo. La espera lo enervaba hasta que…-

-¿Qué se te ofrece tan temprano, Fuwa?- esa voz… era ÉL… pero… ¿Qué hacía con el móvil de Kyoko? –Si quieres hablar con Mogami san deberás esperar: aún duerme profundamente…- una risilla burlona se escuchó muy suavemente.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- aunque ya lo imaginaba, la masoquista curiosidad lo empujaba al límite, apretando con suma fuerza el pobre aparato -¡Responde, bastardo!-

-¿Dando de gritos tan de mañana? Si no lo tomas con calma, la vas a pasar muy mal- si lo tuviera al frente, le daría un puñetazo. El tipo ese se las debía…- No tengo por qué darte razones y déjame decirte una cosa: si fastidias a Kyoko, no pienso contenerme la próxima vez que nos veamos…- no podía verlo pero el tono no dejaba duda: el peligroso susurro no era una amenaza vacía.

-¿¡Quién te crees para decirme qué puedo o no hacer con ella!? Ah… ¡Ya veo! ¿Tan preocupado estás de que vuelva a mí o que no pueda sacarme de sus pensamientos? Debe ser dolorosamente frustrante el fijarse en una causa inútil, ¿No?- un breve silencio y una carcajada sardónica por poco y le vuela los tímpanos, ¿¡Acaso el sujeto ese perdió la cabeza por sus acertadas palabras!?

-¿Tú? ¿Ocupar sus pensamientos, dices? Ah… "niño"… ¡Te hace falta tanto por vivir! - ¿¡Por qué lo trataba como un crío impertinente!? –Quien sabe, Fuwa san: el corazón de una mujer es impredecible y lleno de matices, como un laberinto- ¿Qué era esa forma de hablar? ¿Quería hacerse el genial? –No te preocupes, Kyoko irá olvidándose de ti poco a poco…-

-¡JAMÁS! ¡Ella nunca me olvidará!-

-Existen experiencias que borran hasta los recuerdos más persistentes y traumáticos, Fuwa-

-Responde: ¿¡Qué hiciste con ella!? ¿¡Qué te hace estar tan seguro!?-

-Averígualo- sabiéndolo regocijado por causarle malestar, cortó de inmediato la llamada."

-"¿¡Qué hiciste con ese hombre, Kyoko!?"- la ira velaba su juicio así que hizo lo que cualquier hombre en su situación: caminó hasta alcanzar la actriz y de un agresivo movimiento, haló la tela que cubría el cuello, revelando un par de (Obviamente conocía los síntomas)... –"¡MARCAS DE BESOS!"- apretaba con todas sus fuerzas la mascada ante la indignada (Y algo abochornada) Kyoko.

-¿¡Qué demonios te pasa, Sho!?- tan impresionado quedó que ni se dio cuenta del momento en que azotaron su mano, obligándolo a devolver lo arrebatado. No estaba seguro si reír o llorar; enojarse o deprimirse. Qué Kyoko… SU Kyoko fuera de otro hombre; qué hiciera "esas" cosas con otro que no fuera él.

-"No… ella no lo haría…"- compartió una significativa mirada con Ren.

¡Haría lo imposible por borrarle su asquerosa expresión triunfal!

CONT.

N/A: ahhhh….. tiempo ha pasado y por un capítulo mediocre…-.-… lo siento… pero de alguna manera, perdí el rumbo y he pasado este tiempo mirando al futuro puesto que ya está por terminar… la "primera parte" de la historia!..XD!... recuerdan que les mencioné sobre la "etapa de Ren". Bien, el siguiente será bastante largo (O ya veré…TT) puesto que quiero realizar la parte de Shotaro de un tirón (Por esa razón, en este capi casi sólo hay puntos de vista por parte de Ren… no lo veremos mucho en el siguiente)…hohoho! Si, mis amigas, en el siguiente episodio *tono de narradora al estilo de Dragon Ball* Kyoko va deshacerse de una vez por todas de Sho…*pulgares arriba* estoy muy emocionada! *7* He esperado este momento desde que comencé el fic! Pienso hacer pasar muchos ratos incómodos a nuestra estimada chica desamorada y a Ren, claro… (Más que nada!) Sin embargo, espero que disfruten este capítulo. Prometo que el siguiente, será mejor..XD!:.. En fin. Creo que no hay más aclaraciones…. ¡ah! Con respecto a la comida mexicana, pues, es una de mis favoritas! ;) En realidad, todo lo picante me fascina. No puedo comer ni un pedazo de queso si no tiene chile…XD!.... si, bien, padeceré de una gastritis marca diablo más adelante, pero al fin y al cabo, de algo tengo que morirme…TT!...

Ahora, sin más que agregar, responderé rw de algunas amigas que no tienen cuenta:

Nickita021-san: Bueno, ni tan pronto actualicé…XD!:.. en fin me gusta que te guste y que eches a volar la imaginación…. Aunque quizá te lleves una pequeña decepción (Estamos hablando de Ren y Kyoko…TT) Sin embargo, cabe decir que es el comienzo de futuros avances (Eso espero..XD)

Nefertiti2882-san: por cierto, me gusta ese nombre ;) No me alcanzará esta vida para disculparme con todas por tardarme excesivamente con este capítulo… *ojos girando, azorados* Sólo puedo compensarlo, actualizando rápido para la próxima… ¡Propósito de fin de año por cumplir y aún pendiente pero con promesas de éxito… ojala…-.-¡

Leni-san: jajaj! Sí, me gusta involucrar un poco al manga!... te hace pesar "¿Y si así fuera en verdad?" XD!... ¿Así que te gustó el corro de espías? Jejeje! Bueno, ellos se ven como el tipo de personas que se ocultan en las sombras para observar a los demás…(siguiendo a Lory, claro, que es el mayor espía que hay..TT) aunque el presi no esperaba que Mei apareciera y revelara asuntos de Ren y parte de su pasado… -.-… Bueno… jajaja! El regalo de Ren…XD!... quería que fuera una almohada pero también quería que se equivocaran con el envío XP!... no podía imaginar a ese hombre usando un respaldo con forma de gato …XD!:.. Con los problemas, ya esta bajo control. Muchas gracias por el apoyo moral…XD!... esas son cosas que con el tiempo, se solucionan eficazmente…XD

Ania Beta- san: ahora que lo mencionas, ya la había escuchado antes pero en los temas de "sayonara zetsubou sensei" y al principio dije "¿¡es ella!?" es tan diferente! Pero eso demuestra lo buena seiyu que es…OO! Me emocioné mucho cuando oí tu recomendación!....XD!!! jajaaj! Me gusta eso de "infame capitulo 146"….XD!... ¡vaya que fue infame! Lastimosamente, spongo que en verdad fue su primer beso…-.-… pero eso no importa! Porque si te dan un beso mejor después, es capaz de borrar el primero! MUAJAJAJJAJAJAJ!!! *risa diabólica* así que, todo depende de Ren *mirada fija en la que se lee, deposito todas mis esperanzas en sus capacidades o si no lo mataré con mis propias manos; con apoyo de Yashiro* Ne! Chiori no s del otro bando…XD!... simplemente quería obtener dos cosas: la primera era presumir de su confianza con Kyoko y segunda, un poco de apoyo a Ren. XD!.. si ella no la hubiera besado, Kyoko no creería que esos actos son permitidos entre amigos. Aunque creo que en la realidad tampoco es así… uhmm… pero a veces, hay amigas y amigos que pueden saludarte con un beso en los labios y no significar nada más que un acto cordial. Supongo que es más, algo cultural. Además, estaba en su estado "Yumika"…XD!... puede decirse que quiso ser "traviesa" en aquel momento. Kyoko y su manada… sería un título muy divertido para una banda "visual kei"…XD!... sin embargo, ahora los considera sus amigos… la gente cambia constantemente y, aunque dudo sea así en manga, es una posibilidad remota que quise explotar…XD… Ah… nuestra odiada Mei… quizá sus razones no sean tan antagonista como creemos…XD!... pero igual, ren no querría volver con ella (más le vales!!!!) Y créeme, el alcohol es BASTANTE efectivo contra la timidez…TT!... puedo contarte historias de compañeras y amigas que han sido víctimas; gente que en situaciones normales no haría las cosas que hicieron bajo sus efectos (desde bailes frenticos hasta locuras semi suicidas)…XD!... jjojoo!!

Oblid: no…esta vez no fue un ensayo!..XD!... las excusas de los ensayos son parte del pasado!! No más excusas!! Ahora o es lo que es o no es nada! *Tono definitivo ha llegado la hora de hacer madurar a Kyoko *tono militar* y poner en cintura a Ren…*mirada desafiante* oh, si! Es el día "cero" para ellos!!!! MUAJAJAJJAJAJJA!


	12. El Juramento de la Diosa

Cáp. 12: "El juramento de la Diosa".

¿Por qué?

-¡Ara, Kyoko chan! ¿Vas a tus prácticas de equitación? ¿No te da miedo?-

-¡Claro que no! Debo crear confianza con "Mista" para que no relinche o se ponga temperamental mientras me toque estar sobre su lomo. Dejé entre ver que no deseaba un doble-

¿Por qué?

-Onee sama, ¡Eres tan valiente!- hubo quien secundó la noción, sonrojándola levemente –Y tienes que llevar esas ropas raras pero, ¡Tu peluca es tan sorprendente! Aunque es más corta que la de "Freya"-

-Bueno, debes recordar que he pasado la mayor parte de mi vida como un chico. ¿No sería sospechoso poseer una despampanante cabellera de "Rampunzel"?- la idea de la princesa "sedó" su cerebro por un momento (Seguro imaginándose a sí misma encerrada en la torre más alta de algún castillo); las ayudantas de maquillaje y vestuario rieron al igual que la pequeña –Oye, María chan, ¿Por qué no me dijiste que este rancho le pertenece a tu abuelo?-.

-No me preguntaste- respondió, con falsa inocencia.

-Pequeña traviesa- cariñosa, desordenó los rubios cabellos infantiles.

-Ustedes dos parecen llevarse muy bien-

-Así es, ¡Porque somos hermanas!-

¿Por qué Mogami Kyoko parecía brillar como una luciérnaga?

¿Por qué todos la notaban más que a ella?

"¡El "ángel de Fuwa Sho"!", decían algunos, "Sí, ¿Quién es el "ángel" de ese video? ¡Es tan hermosa!", preguntaban los restantes. ¡Ni siquiera sabían su nombre! ¡Y no era tan hermosa! ¡El disfraz y los efectos especiales creaban la ilusión pero de ahí no tenía nada de impresionante!

-¿Quieren apurarse? ¡No quiero hacer esperar a Sho chan!- reclamó, visiblemente herida por ser ignorada.

-Déjalo que espere, Mimori chan- sentenció muy fríamente su rival –Eso le enseñará una lección de paciencia, que le hace falta en grandes cotas si me permites agregar-.

-¡Pues no te lo permito, bruja!- lanzándole una toalla a la cara, deseó fuera un ladrillo -¡Traidora arrastrada de Reino! ¿¡Cómo pudiste hacerle eso a Sho! ¡Eres un asco!- gritaba a todo pulmón, asustando al staff -¿¡Cómo te atreves hacer esperar a Sho chan!? ¡TU, MALDITA FRACASADA! ¡Se nota que eres aprendiz de un farsante sin cerebro como Tsuruga Ren!- un gemido general de susto dejó en silencio mortal la estancia.

-¡NO INSULTES A MI ONEE CHAN, VIEJA! ¡Y NO TE METAS CON REN SAMA!- la mocosa le devolvió la prenda, comenzando una guerra de lanzamientos reñida y veloz.

-¡Basta!- rugió la actriz; alcanzándola, vació una jarra de agua sobre su cabeza, mirándola iracunda –No soy ni traidora ni una arrastrada; es mi trabajo ayudar a quien me lo pida y ofrecer los servicios que inquieren mi profesión. Y ahora, discúlpate por eso último: no perdonaré que NADIE difame a mi senpai - la mayoría la hizo objeto de sus miradas pues no daban la impresión de alabar los insultos proferidos –Y Sho DEBE esperar después de quitarnos tiempo holgazaneando hasta las diez de la mañana. Ahora, ¿Debemos correr porque él ya está en el set? ¡Qué descaro! - giró de regreso a su asiento con la cabeza en alto, orgullosa y sublime.

"Cómo una Diosa", pensó contrariada.

-No vale la pena hacer escenas en su honor, Mimori chan- susurró sin darle la cara; con la mano, extrañamente, acariciando la unión de su cuello y hombro –Quiero que nos llevemos bien para obtener los mejores resultados de este video y no puedo hacerlo sola, eres…- levantó la cabeza; ofreciendo una galante, segura y amable sonrisa que derritió a más de uno (Incluyendo mujeres) -… mi muy querida "Freya"- dicho esto, salió de la habitación junto a la "manager", dejándola confundida y victima de los reproches de sus compañeras.

-¡Qué grosera!-

-¿¡QUE LES IMPORTA!?- tomando una toalla para secarse, también debía retirarse. Sería la única que no enojaría a Sho –"Él me amará por eso… él me sonreirá por cumplir sus expectativas mientras que esa Kyoko sólo obtendrá desprecio"- aquel pensamiento le alegro mucho. Bajó hasta los establos brincando como una niñita risueña –"No eres nada, Mogami Kyoko. No significas nada más que una enemiga para Sho"-.

* * *

-¡Mimori! ¿¡Qué expresión es esa!? ¡Es un caballo! ¡Debes cabalgar junto a tu amor en completa confianza pero con un aire delicado y etéreo! ¡Pareces una marioneta!- Asami san gritó desde las consolas de grabación, muy enfadada. Era la quinta vez que la regañaba y todo por detestar aquel animal.

-¡Ya le dije que nunca antes he montado a caballo! ¡No espere que lo haga como una experta desde el comienzo!- sudaba a mares después de las prácticas con el sensei Honjo. No creyó que las clases de montura fueran tan pesadas. Sentía cada musculo de su cuerpo quejarse y la sensación de humedad le daba asco, ¡Nunca en la vida realizó tanto esfuerzo! -¡Estoy cansada! ¡No puede exigirle a una mujer semejante trabajo!-

-Pues a "Astrid" no le costó dominar las técnicas básicas en corto tiempo; sin olvidar que ella debe entrenar en artes marciales y cómo ves, no lo hace nada mal- un poco más lejos, Kyoko era cercada por un corro de curiosos asombrados por la agilidad con que esquivaba y corría de un lado a otro; saltando como un lince y derrapando en la tierra seca donde trotaban en algún momento los magníficos ejemplares equinos –en una tarde ha realizado grandes avances- furiosa por la satisfacción en el tono de voz, bufó molesta.

-Es que Kyoko- gritó audiblemente -… es una "marimacho"- hubo algunas que rieron con ella. El corazón le dio un vuelco: Sho soltó una fortísima carcajada. ¡Era la primera vez que reía de un chiste suyo! –Así es… no es nada femenina. ¿Por qué algunas se esfuerzan por desagradar a los ojos masculinos? ¿No tiene orgullo como mujer?- hasta los hombres fueron participes de la burla. Con risas despectivas, asentían enérgicamente. Sho le dirigió una mirada de complacencia que hizo sonrojar sus mejillas. ¡A él le gustaba lo que hacía!

-¡Suficiente, Mimori!- Asami lanzó llena de ira el micrófono que utilizaba para comunicarse con sus asistentes -¡Estoy harta de la reticencia con que tratan a Kyoko!- las cosas parecían haberse salido del control de la productora.

-¿¡Es qué no hay nadie aquí que ponga en cintura a ESTA gente!?- María saltó de inmediato. Sus ojos no reflejaban la dulzura que cuando se encontraba a solas con la actriz -¡Jamás he visto una grabación tan irrespetuosa y desordenada! ¡Y CIERREN LA BOCA!- extrañamente, la mitad del personal paró en seco.

-Yo… lo lamento mucho- Asami san, ante la incredulidad de sus subordinados y demás actores, agachó pronunciadamente su cuerpo, disculpándose solemnemente ante una "Astrid" de espaldas –Ha sido mi culpa… debí negarme a que continuaras en el papel… pero yo… yo… no quería a nadie más- el sonido sordo de una espada enterrándose en lo más profundo de la tierra la detuvo.

-No, Asami san. La verdad, no me perturban los comentarios hirientes y no es como si usted debiera bajar la cabeza- con el viento desordenando sus cabellos negros, mostró a ellos la mitad de su rostro. Sudor frío bajó por su frente y pensó que no saldría viva de ahí: un ojo terrible de color naranja brillante como el sol que da la bienvenida a la noche le miró fijamente con salvaje agresividad. No pudo más que compararlo con la mirada de un tigre a punto de incarle los colmillos a una presa -… Mimori chan, ¿Quieres saber porque no me molesta que me llames "marimacho"? Es por la simple razón de que no me importa la opinión de los hombres con respecto a mi apariencia física; ni de ellos ni de nadie. Cualquier comentario o crítica que no tenga que ver con el trabajo me tiene sin cuidado- dedicó una desdeñosa mirada a Sho, haciéndolo encogerse de hombros, azorado – Me gustaría que aprovecháramos más el tiempo en trabajar las escenas y menos en buscarme defectos, de los cuales, estoy perfectamente consciente y no necesito que los señalen a cada instante- la niña a su lado sonrió maravillada, como si dijera un magnifico discurso que terminó por silenciar a cada ser humano ahí presente. Debía admitir que su sinceridad y crudeza para decir las cosas le escocía la culpa – Mimori, ¿Cómo pudiste traicionarme?- escupió de pronto en su dirección.

-De… De… ¿De qué estás hablando?- retrocedió un paso.

- Con tal de congraciarte con ALGUIEN, no te ha importado someterme a las burlas; menospreciando los esfuerzos que hago para realizar el trabajo que se me ha PEDIDO realizar. Y todavía, el staff tiene el descaro de permitir a Asami san pedir disculpas ¡Debería darles vergüenza! - no supo porque pero la cara le ardía de bochorno y un nudo gigantesco le bloqueó la garganta –Me siento decepcionada. No soporto a quienes obvian la ética profesional tan irresponsablemente- con profunda tristeza, volvió a sus labores sin mirarlos y nadie le dirigió la palabra de nuevo pues no había ni un alma que no experimentara arrepentimiento.

Quería llorar, pero no como lo hacía siempre: esperando ser consolada y mimada; sino, por verdadero y doloroso sufrimiento.

-"Kyoko me dijo… que yo la traicioné. ¿¡Por qué me siento tan mal!?"- y la respuesta llegó de inmediato –"Ninguna persona me ha dicho en la cara que está decepcionada de mí"- ¿Eso quería decir que la actriz tenía EXPECTATIVAS de ella? – "Esa frase sólo adquiriría significado si en verdad las personas han puesto su confianza en ti"- miró a todas direcciones, esperando ser defendida, mas era inútil: Ni siquiera el que celebró su mal comportamiento en un principio quería acercarse; aquel que azuzó sus acciones, prácticamente, la ignoraba sin disimulo.

Era la primera vez en su vida que le fallaba a alguien y dolía mucho.

* * *

Kyoko saltó la cena y según le habían contado, permanecía en los establos, cada vez más encariñada con "Mista". Takarada María fue a la administración del hostal (Estratégicamente incluido en el paquete de visita al rancho) pues su abuelo quería noticias.

-"De seguro le contará lo mal que tratamos a su "onee chan". Mocosa soplona"- llegó a la hermosa vivienda de aquellas bestias; cada cubículo guardaba un ejemplar y su "objetivo" miraba detenidamente a uno color blanco. Extendió el brazo para llamar su atención, cuando rió suavemente.

-Sí, Tsuruga san, estoy bien- instintivamente, buscó un escondite tras un montículo de paja. ¿¡Tanta confianza tenía con el tipo que hacían llamadas privadas!? ¡Ni siquiera ella podía lograr que Sho recibiera una sola de las suyas! -…Sé que prometí contarle todo pero…- con un puchero de indecisión, se dejó caer al sucio suelo mientras la yegua bajaba la cabeza para mordisquearle la coronilla -¡No, "Mista"! … Es que la yegua que ocupo para el video es muy juguetona… ¿Sabía usted que este rancho pertenece a Takarada san?... ¿¡O sea que sólo yo no estaba enterada!?... eh… bueno, la cuestión es: ¿Recuerda cuando el presidente me fue a buscar donde filmamos el video de "Kyurara" con Moko san? ¡Pues es la misma! Es muy adorable… no… ¡No ha sido una treta para cambiar de tema!- nerviosa (Como si el hombre estuviera frente a frente), sacudió enérgica, la cabeza –Es que… no sé cómo decirlo… bueno… sí, he tenido algunos problemas. Nada de importancia- ¡Qué mentirosa eres, Mogami Kyoko! -… ¿De qué tipo? Veamos: me han llamado "arrastrada de Reino"; "Traidora"…- con cada palabra, una flecha se clavaba en su pecho, haciéndola sentir más miserable que nunca -… Y…- dudó un momento. De seguro no sabía si hacer la referencia a la estupidez del actor -… Me dijeron "marimacho"- Kyoko bajó la cabeza, ocultando su rostro con el flequillo ¿Acaso lloraría? Sí lo hacía, Tsuruga Ren le diría palabras tiernas y le confesaría lo linda que era.

-"Es el estilo de ese sujeto. Igual que Sho"- pensó despectiva; sonriendo burlona –"Te dirá cualquier cosa para que dejes de llorar porque no soporta a las lloronas"- detuvo sus pensamientos, alarmada. ¿¡Cuándo se volvió tan realista con respecto a los hombres!?

Sin embargo, Kyoko soltó una carcajada llena de autentico humor.

-¿¡"Marimacho"!? ¡Nunca me habían dado ese adjetivo! ¡Es la primera vez! Quise reír ahí mismo pero no pude pues todos creerían que me burlaba de Asami san - al otro lado parecían decirle algo sumamente entretenido pues contuvo otra risa -¿¡En serio!? ¿Sus compañeros en la sesión de modelaje dijeron que era gay? ¡Vaya!- ¿Se daría cuenta de cómo brillaban sus ojos mientras hablaba con su senpai?

-"¡Tendría que ser una idiota o una ciega para no enterarse! ¡No creo que la famosa "ángel de Fuwa"; la increíble "Mio sama"; la calculadora "Natsu" pueda pecar de una negación tan densa!"-.

-…Es bueno no saberse única en el mundo, ¿Verdad?- ¿Por qué tocaba su cuello? ¿Acaso le dolía? A pesar de los rumores sobre lo superficial que era (Alguien con el apodo de "Pochiri" no daba otra imagen), sabía muy bien que tras sus palabras se escondía un sentimiento más complejo. Deseaba saber… deseaba enterarse, ¿Pero cómo?

-"Ella me odia. No confiaría en mí ni en un millón de años"-

-Bueno, eso ha sido todo por hoy. ¿Y Yukihito san? ¿Qué tal el trabajo? Uhmm… ¿Ogata san fue a visitar al presidente? ¿¡Y qué Asami san fue con él!?- ¿¡COMO!? -¿¡Quién le contó eso!? ¿¡Sawara san se lo dijo a Yashiro san!? ¡Así que por eso llegó tarde al aeropuerto! ¿Qué querrían? … ¿El presidente no ha dicho nada? No puedo evitar sentirme inquieta al respecto… sí, pero a veces Ogata san tiene ideas muy raras...- distraídamente, miró el reloj en su muñeca -¡Dioses! ¿¡Llevamos tanto tiempo hablando!? ¡Lamento quitarle el tiempo, Ren san!- sonrojándose fuertemente, quiso ofrecer una venia a un ser intangible –Es muy amable por preocuparse por mí. Estaré en contacto… Y le daré sus saludos a María chan. Buenas noches- guardó silencio otro tanto y con un sonrojo más allá del rojo bermellón, respondió a la última frase de Tsuruga Ren -… yo… yo también lo extraño…- colgó y miró fijamente el aparato con un extraño resplandor bailando en sus pupilas -¡Muy bien, "Mista"! ¡Mañana será otro día!- dándole un terrón de azúcar al animal; acarició su crin y marchó hacía la posada.

****************

Fue al día siguiente cuando comprendió lo que significaba la palabra "amiga".

Debían practicar una escena donde ella paseaba con su amado rey mientras era acechada por "Astrid" disfrazada de hombre en calidad de asesino.

-Muy bien… aquí es donde se miran por primera vez, sin saber que son hermanas. "Astrid" sólo quiere cumplir con su deber mientras "Freya", ignorante del peligro, despliega sus encantos por el pueblo. Ahora, Mimori; por favor, cálmate y no te preocupes. Sólo toma suavemente las riendas de "Rista"- odiaba a los caballos y ellos parecían percibir su incomodidad. "Rista" era la yegua más tranquila de todas pero no por eso dejaba de ser voluntariosa –Dale un terrón de azúcar, eso la calmará- Asami le exigía tanto que, si no la conociera bien, creería que vengaba a Kyoko -¡Mimori, calma ese animal!- pero no podía. El azúcar cayó al suelo donde fue pisoteada por las cabriolas del animal. Gritos y correteos; gente tratando de bajarla, en vano puesto que las fieras coces de la yegua alejaban hasta el más valiente -¡TRAIGAN AL MOZO! ¡Mimori!-.

-¡NOOOO!- no tolerando a los ruidosos humanos que se interponían en su camino al igual que su temerosa jinete, emprendió galope hacía el prado; ella sin soltarse de las riendas pues eran lo único que le proporcionaba un vago sentimiento de seguridad -¡Sho chan! ¡Sho chan! ¡Sálvame!- rogaba y rezaba al mismo tiempo. Una voz en su cerebro le dijo que perdiera las esperanzas: Fuwa Sho no arriesgaría su integridad física por nadie –"Sólo por ESA actriz. De seguro ha de estar riéndose de mí, vengándose por todo lo que hice"-.

-¡Mimori!- reuniendo valor, volteó hacía atrás (Lo más que pudo), atendiendo al llamado: Kyoko cabalgaba como el viento hasta alcanzarla; saltando vallas y obstáculos, pudo colocarse a su lado, manteniendo el control de su montura con una sola mano; la otra extendida en su dirección -¡Tómala! ¡Salta a mi lado!- gritaba.

-¡Tengo miedo!- chilló, bañada en lagrimas.

-¡Confía en mí! ¡Sólo toma mi mano! ¡NO DEJARÉ QUE NADA MALO TE PASE!- esas palabras aclararon sus ideas: podía apoyarse en Kyoko; no la abandonaría, ni la soltaría. Más segura que nunca, saltó de su montura. Qué mal por su torpeza pues no usó fuerza suficiente. Iba a caer… "Mista" la aplastaría. El esfuerzo fue un desperdicio aunque el gesto conmovió su corazón profundamente.

Gimió adolorida al impactar contra el suelo. Ni siquiera el pasto impidió que su espalda sufriera.

Un momento… ¿La tierra temblaba? ¿Un terremoto? Tanto fue el susto que no se percató de en qué momento cerró los ojos. Al abrirlos, un cuerpo yacía a su lado, utilizando el lado derecho como medio colchón. El temblor era provocado por los aspamos en el brazo.

-¡Kyoko!- la aludida sonrió vagamente -¡Tonta! ¿¡Por qué hiciste eso!?-.

- Lamento mucho no ser tu príncipe azul- ¿¡Cómo supo quien esperaba salvarla de tan peligrosa aventura!? –Creo… que… esto me hace ver más "marimacho", ¿Nee?- rió un poco de su propio chiste.

-¡No has respondido mi pregunta! ¿¡Por qué!?- con una mirada, entendió que la tomaba por loca.

-Te lo dije, ¿No? Eres mi compañera- los hombres del staff las rodearon momentos después. Improvisando una camilla, llevaron a Kyoko a la clínica del establecimiento. Había sufrido una torcedura de muñeca. Observó como desaparecían con ella.

A lo lejos, marcado por el sol de media tarde, como una sombra, estaba Sho. Platicando muy despreocupado con los actores que hacían de sus consejeros. Una furia desconocida la dominó hasta la fibra más intima de su cuerpo y pensamientos.

-¡Sho!-

-¿Qué? ¿Pasó algo?-

-Kyoko sufrió una fractura…- mintió para ver su reacción (Aunque el desinterés por el incidente fue suficiente para desear abofetearlo)

-¿Y?-

-¿¡Cómo qué "Y"!? ¡Lo hizo para ayudarme!-

-Vamos, "Pochiri"- ese nombre… ¡Comenzaba a odiarlo con todas sus fuerzas! ¡El grupo de bastardos rió por lo bajo, burlándose de ella en sus narices! -… Sólo lo hizo para lucirse… ¡No eres nadie para ella! ¿Por qué habría de salvarte?- fue como un balde de agua helada. Acaso… ¿No era merecedora de un poco de respeto? ¿De ser lo suficientemente valiosa para alguien hasta el punto de arriesgar el pellejo?

-Yo sé que me viste pero no planeabas ayudarme, ¿Cierto?- sonrió amargamente –te quedaste parado viéndome ser arrastrada por la yegua. Al final, fue Kyoko quien me rescató. Odias a Kyoko porque no hace lo que quieres ni te hace la barba como todos… ¡Nunca estarás a su nivel!- saboreó el desconcierto y terror que sus palabras causaron en él pero no dio lugar a una respuesta.

Giró sobre sus talones, encaminándose a la clínica. Y lo primero que hizo al llegar, fue plantarle cara a la actriz (Con la mano vendada) y dejar salir lo que anhelaba expresar:

-Perdóname por haber sido una tonta y una bruja despiadada- ambas, María y Kyoko, se miraron incrédulas –Sé que me tomarás por una maniática pero quisiera saber si es muy tarde para comenzar una amistad. Entenderé si no quieres…-.

-No hay rencor, Mimori chan y me encantaría que seamos amigas- la niña gruñó, alegando la excesiva confianza.

********************************LME***************************************

-¡Excelente trabajo, chicas! ¡Pueden descansar!- hacía dos días que Kyoko saliera lastimada durante el accidente. Bufó molesto al recordar las agallas de la obstinada actriz.

"-Kyoko chan ha dejado muy en claro que no planea permitir un doble para sus escenas y continúa muy reacia a colocarse una férula. Es sólo una torcedura pero, de igual manera, si no es tratada prontamente, dolerá un infierno- los lentes de la productora brillaban intensamente con la luz del medio día. Se le hacía demasiado severa a como acostumbraba verla –Mimori está con ella. No se ha separado de su lado desde ayer. Quiero enfatizar lo afortunados que somos por no haber recibido una llamada de atención -

-¿¡Por qué habrían de hacerlo!? ¡Ella fue la idiota que quiso hacerla de interesante! ¡Es una enfermedad! ¡Se cree alguna clase de príncipe!-

-Sho- la manager colocó una mano sobre su hombro, calmándolo -Esa chica no tiene ningún problema con nosotros. Ha estado calmada y los miembros del staff han notado esto. Creen que las groserías de Mimori han sido plan tuyo-.

-¿¡PERO COMO…!? ¡Esa "Pochiri" es una tonta! ¡Ella lo hizo por su cuenta!-.

-Pero te reíste de sus bromas, no la detuviste. Cuando la yegua se descontroló, todos esperaban que fueras tú quien la ayudara. Sin embargo, fue Kyoko quien no dudó ni un segundo en ir tras ella. Para los miembros del set; actores, actrices y ayudantes, es una heroína- ¡NO! El plan era que lo pasara mal; que nadie se quedara sin despreciarla, y resulta que de un día para otro, ¿¡Es la más querida entre SU personal!? –No intentes nada que te haga ver mal, Sho. ¡Te suplico que no importunes a Mogami Kyoko!-"

-¡Maldita sea!- frustrado, le dio una patada a un tronco que solían utilizar como banquito cuando era necesario un breve descanso -¿¡Por qué no puedo destruirte y hacerte volver a mí!? Debes estar desamparada y sin ninguna esperanza a la que aferrarte… nadie a quien pedirle ayuda - de pronto, la cabeza de Ren flotó frente a sus ojos, como una cometa a la deriva encerrada en un domo invisible y recordó el cuello marcado de su ex amiga de infancia. La imaginación no necesitó más alicientes: pudo verlos, nítidos, abrazándose y compartiendo un beso… sobre una enorme cama… -¡IMPOSIBLE! ¡VOY A MATAR A ESE CRETINO! ¡MALDITA MUJER! ¿¡QUE NO DECÍAS JAMAS VOLVER A ENOMARARTE DE NADIE!? ¿¡ACASO EL BESO QUE TE DI NO SIGNIFICÓ NADA!?- por fortuna que estaba solo en aquel lugar – ¿Cómo pudiste?...- murmuró compungido, apretando los puños.

Sabía que era su culpa… si él no la hubiera alejado de su lado, nunca lo hubiera abandonado; nunca hubiera accedido entrar al mundo del espectáculo y, por ende, no conocería al actor. Fue él quien, prácticamente, la lanzó a sus brazos.

-Cometí un error…- la veía de lejos; ya sea durante las practicas de pelea con espadas o cabalgando magníficamente por los montes como una valquiria. Sus ojos no podían despegarse de ella, ¡Era tan desconcertante! ¿Desde hace cuanto poseía tal elegancia y capacidades? Recordó entonces su infancia y como siempre lograba realizar actividades o trabajos con diligencia. Hasta su padre, tan estricto felicitaba a la chica por destacarse en la cocina y otras actividades relacionadas con la administración del ryokan–Tú eras la única que me derrotaba en todo… pero jamás presumiste de ello ni me lo echabas en cara- apesumbrado, bajó la cabeza, recordando sus cuidados y el apoyo que ofrecía desinteresadamente. ¡Cómo extrañaba sus comidas y atenciones al llegar a casa después de fatuos intentos por hacerse notar con algún cazador de talentos! – Pero volverás a mí… aunque sea a la fuerza- agitando dramáticamente su capa al regresar por sus pasos no se fijo en una sombra que lo observaba con miedo.

* * *

"Bajo el cielo Neolítico

_Donde las bestias mueren tan orgullosas;_

_A través del Océano de un Millón de Sueños,_

_Donde nada es como era antes"._

"Observaba el horizonte desde la Aldana frontal de su castillo. El aire traía una misteriosa sensación, como algo que pasaría inexorablemente. Un escalofrío de terror sacudió su cuerpo entero. ¿Por qué? Freya estaba encerrada en los calabozos. Nada ni nadie podría llevársela de su lado; por ende, ¿Cuál era el motivo de su inquietud?

Entonces le vio, como la estela plateada de una estrella fugaz cruzando la Tierra a ras del suelo; espada en mano, blandiéndola en círculos, invocando poderes que los humanos eran incapaces de imaginar. Incluso desde aquella distancia, escuchó el desgarrador grito de batalla que partió en dos las praderas, creando un precipicio a cada lado del castillo. El amanecer la precedía haciéndole brillar con un halo fulgurante.

"Oigo tocar las flautas de Pan

Que en el viento, dicen:

Aquí viene el Ángel Caído;

Aquí viene la Diosa hace tiempo muerta.

De regreso tras años de exilio,

Aquí viene el salvaje corazón pagano".

Bajó de su montura, imponente, entrando en batalla casi de inmediato pues sus hombres ya estaban dispuestos. Con facilidad acabó con ellos en un santiamén. Era su turno para luchar y supo que no tendría oportunidad contra una criatura tan poderosa. Sus ojos chocaron y descubrió su identidad: era el joven asesino que robó un beso de su amada y al mismo tiempo, no era un hombre, sino una mujer. Una hermosa mujer. Una Diosa. Astrid.

En un arrebato de valentía, empuñó el arma y corrió estúpidamente hacía ella. O eso quiso aparentar. Astrid enterró la espada entre sus costillas pero él clavó la suya justo al centro de su pecho. Ambos cayeron al suelo, de rodillas; sin embargo, la diosa recuperó la vertical de inmediato. ¿¡Cómo podía estar viva después de aquello!? ¡Debería haber muerto de inmediato! Con errático andar, llegó a su lado. No entendía el brillo en su mirada, ¿Qué significaba? Bueno, no importaba, iba a matarlo. Bastaba un pisotón para destruirle la cabeza.

Una mujer ataviada en un hermoso vestido turquesa usó su cuerpo como escudo, recibiendo el ataque de una lanza que Astrid robara al cadáver de un guardia. Su amada Freya quedó desmadejada en el pasto bañado en sangre. Con esfuerzo, posó la cabeza cubierta de suave cabello pelirrojo en su regazo. Ella le dijo cuanto lo amaba y que lamentaba irse antes que él; a su hermana, pidió disculpas por ser tan débil y no poder cumplir su promesa; por no alzarse junto a ella e ignorar el canto de guerra entonado.

Astrid aulló lastimera y el cielo perdió la luz del sol, cubierto por enormes nubes grises y rojas. Lo maldecía y juraba vengarse, todo esos sentimientos de rencor plasmados en alaridos. Pero no sólo le odiaba intensamente por hacer que Freya lo quisiera tanto como para sacrificar su vida; sino también, por robarle el corazón; a ella, a la gran e impenetrable guerrera pelinegra.

Él también la detestaba por lo mismo; su forma de pelear, la determinación en su mirada, fue inevitable dejarse llevar. Apenas se conocieron pero hubo una chispa entre ellos. Aunque no duraría mucho: eran enemigos naturales. Ambos fueron enviados por Odín a ese mundo con estrellas opuestas; con diferentes caminos.

Dos personas destinadas a ser rivales hasta que la muerte los separara y aún así, en el más allá, volverían a encontrarse para aborrecerse aún más. Aquello no era amor… era obsesión. Y lo peor: venía más de su parte pues le había dado por seguirla. Sin saber su identidad, al verle, no dejó de pensar en cómo encontrar al "asesino". Aquello debía acabarse cuanto antes. Astrid lo sabía pues fue la primera en sugerirlo; claro, a ella no le afectaba en nada si él vivía o moría. Poco a poco se acercó lo suficiente como para respirar sobre su rostro. En sus ojos naranja titilaba una luz gentil que ablandó su corazón por un segundo. Ella sonrió con nostalgia antes de unir sus labios en un beso casto que duró relativamente poco pero suficiente para embrutecer sus sentidos.

Retrocedió, sin dejar de mirarlo hasta llegar al borde de una fisura donde se dejó caer.

Odín, furioso por como sus dos hijas murieron, envió devastación a la Tierra; castigándolos a todos con inusitada crueldad.

Creyó moriría aplastado por una bola de fuego mas fue sujetado por los hombros con amables manos. Era Freya, o una aparición de ella pero igual de cálida. Dejó que lo llevara hasta la Valhala no sin antes echar un último vistazo a su destruida nación.

Por el horizonte, con los cabellos danzando como llamas negras, estaba Astrid. Los miró partir con altanería, sonriendo satisfecha. Ella buscaría nuevas aventuras; encontraría otro a quien amar; alguien más digno, con iguales poderes.

Por alguna razón, verla partir sin importarle que sería de él, lo hirió peor que el filo de una espada.

Dolía…

Dolía demasiado… aquellos no eran los sentimientos del Rey… sino los del hombre detrás del personaje…

Quería terminar de una vez…

¡QUE PARARA DE UNA VEZ!"

-¡Corten!- gritó Asami. El ruido de la gente llegó hasta sus oídos trayendo el calor de regresó al cuerpo entumecido -¡Excelente y en una sola toma!- hubo exclamaciones de admiración y aplausos –Muy bien, necesitamos tomas de otros ángulos así que, tomemos un pequeño descanso- suspiró desganado –Muy buena actuación, Sho. Se veía en tus ojos el sufrimiento de un hombre enfrascado en el amor imposible. Debo felicitarte por ello- dedicó una satisfactoria mirada a las chicas "diosas" –La química entre esas dos es muy favorable. Gracias a eso, hemos avanzado a buen paso-

-Si, claro- murmuró lacónico. Recibió con cierto desgano el agua mineral helada que Shoko san le alcanzara –Estoy aburrido de esto, ¿Cuánto falta para terminar?- las dos mujeres se miraron.

- A Kyoko chan le falta una escena donde corta su cabello y los lanza al viento. Para pasado mañana, con seguridad, habremos terminado-

-Me alegro- sin esperar más respuestas, caminó hasta la entrada del "castillo" (Una fachada prefabricada) sin parar de lanzarle miradas asesinas a Kyoko –"¿¡Qué rayos fue eso!?" –no entendía que le pasaba a la actriz. Su plan no funcionó como quería: Mogami Kyoko ni hizo berrinche ni desatinó en la escena más comprometida del video –"¿¡Cómo pudiste dedicarme esa mirada!? ¡Esa maldita sonrisa y ese beso…!"- las mejillas punzaron levemente, enviando una descarga de calor, ¡Estaba sonrojado, por todos los cielos! ¡Sonrojado por un beso de la plana y poco atractiva ex amiga de infancia! –"¿¡PENSABAS EN EL BASTARDO DE REN CUANDO ME BESASTE!?"- apretó con furia los puños para luego estrellarlos contra la falsa pared –"Y luego Mimori… ¿¡Dónde aprendiste a besar de esa menara!?"- pregunta necia; sabía muy bien DONDE y con QUIEN. Sintió volverse loco pues quería llevársela a un lugar oscuro y alejado, demostrarle que nadie lo traicionaba sin recibir un castigo –"La escena con Pochiri fue creada específicamente para provocarte incomodidad… y aún así, ¿¡La realizaste a la perfección!? ¡Como si fueras un chico de verdad!"- cuando Kyoko besó a Mimori… una alarma vibró en su pecho: Fue dulce y lento. Ambas parecían muy relajadas. Mimori jamás había estado tan entregada a los labios de alguien que no fuera él. Pero ahí estaba, mientras la otra tomaba su mentón con suavidad. Aquello debería ser embarazoso y detestable. ¡Eran dos chicas, Por Kamisama! ¡Era como si le pidieran a él besarse con otro hombre! Cuando Mimori abrió los ojos para mirar a su asesino, casi vio destellos en sus pupilas…

Como una chica enamorada…

Una AUTENTICA expresión de amor.

-Había escuchado de ese fenómeno- espió a dos cargadores platicar en un pequeño grupo con las maquillistas –el efecto "asesino de Co- protagonistas" que tiene Tsuruga Ren- hubo serios asentimientos de cabeza.

-He oído que no importa que rol sea; mientras "él" actúe como pareja de una protagonista, hará que se enamoré aún fuera de personaje- escalofríos recorrieron sus espaldas -¿Vieron lo que pasó con Mimori? ¡Kyoko hizo que se enamorara de ella! ¡Qué terrorífico!-

-Como se esperaría de la kouhai de Tsuruga san- esas palabras hicieron hervir la sangre en sus venas –Debo admitir…- agregó algo sonrojada una asistente de vestuario -… que cuando Kyoko chan salió vestida de chico y comenzó a pelar con los ladrones, me sentí muy atraída a "él"-¿¡Hablaba en serio!?

-¡Yo sentí mi corazón derretirse cuando cabalgó para salvar a Mimori chan! ¡Se veía tan galante y varonil!- abrazándose a sí misma, la maquillista profirió un infantil gritito de emoción.

-¡Pero Kiki, tú estás casada! ¡Hasta tienes un hijo!-

-¡Pero no pude evitar "encontrarlo atractivo"!- apenada, señaló en dirección a las actrices -¡Por eso es impresionante! ¡Pobre de Mimori! Además, ¡Me atrae su Astrid "chico"! ¡Kyoko chan es una actriz maravillosa!- rieron un poco pero el llamado de la productora los obligó a dispersarse.

-"Como se esperaría de la Kouhai de Tsuruga san"- repitió con sorna –"¡No me hagan reír!"- escupió –"Mírenlas… actuando como una feliz pareja… ¡Yo también soy buen actor! ¿¡No recién lo dijo Asami!?"- Kyoko tomó la mano de Mimori, riendo. Chascó los dientes de asombro –"Aparenta ser muy "caballerosa" y después salta como una fiera a la hora de los puños, ¿Está realmente actuando?"- cada vez dudaba más, incapaz de seguirle el ritmo. Debía admitir como lo asustaba su personaje.

No, como Kyoko lo asustaba cuando entraba en escena; cómo parecía guiarlo para obtener los mejores resultados. No quería aceptar que la habilidad de la cual presumiera no fuera más que el efecto adyacente de las manipulaciones de esa mujer–"¿No te da pena utilizarme? ¿¡Echarme en cara que no soy digno de actuar a tu lado!? ¿¡De preferir a otros!?"- mordió su labio inferior recordando la premier de la "Emperatriz de la Noche".

Sabía que "Vie Ghoul" era una panda de idiotas pervertidos; conocía la letra de la canción y conocía a "Natsu"; pero, cuando la silueta femenina apareció con aquella diminuta falda que apenas tapaba su trasero y los sugerentes movimientos al seducir a Reino, provocaron en su cuerpo, una reacción inesperada. Una mezcla entre morbosidad y censura; morbosidad, porque quería ver lo que se escondía bajó sus ropas y censura por que muchos tendrían los mismos pensamientos.

¿Cómo fue que la inocente, mojigata y súper tímida Mogami Kyoko aprendió a mirar con tanta pasión; a moverse de una manera tan provocativa que despertaría hasta al más frígido humano? Podía no ser voluptuosa pero existía algo… un aura de atracción casi animal… un brillo en sus ojos que volvía imposible la tarea de ignorarla. Hasta donde conocía a la chica, esa descripción parecía risible e insustancial; como hablar de otra persona. Pero la verdad es que NUNCA vio con esos ojos a la chica que fue su sirvienta y amiga. Ni le pasó por la cabeza lo hermosa que era y cuanto deseaba retenerla entre sus brazos, hasta que vio el video. Y pensó, casi de inmediato, en Reino… Cómo reaccionó, pues fue quien le tuvo en vivo y en directo; quien posó sus manos sobre aquel cuerpo que sólo él tenía derecho a tocar. Furioso de sólo memorarlo, la mente trajo otra encrucijada para torturarlo.

Tsuruga Ren debió verlo también. El famoso conocido por tratar a todas las mujeres con ferviente caballerosidad; el que decían, su aura plasmaba un mensaje de "todas las mujeres son amigas"; un hombre tan profesional que nunca perdía la cabeza a pesar de estar posando con la más bella de las modelos… ¿Qué pasó con él?

-"De seguro le gustó. Después de todo, durmieron juntos; ¿Por qué otra razón contestaría él su teléfono tan temprano en la mañana?…"- sintió calor subir por su cuerpo hasta su cerebro, nublándole la razón. Estaba celoso… celosos de esos dos que podían codearse con ella con naturalidad. Pero más que nada, la envidia contra el actor iba más lejos que el odio puro –"¿Qué hiciste para que te aceptara? ¿Qué artimaña utilizaste para seducirla? ¿¡Cómo me desplazaste de su corazón!?"- Shoko san sacudió con temor su hombro. Debía cargarse una cara de pocos amigos magistral.

-¿Sucede algo, Sho?-

-No…- sonrió cruelmente -… pero sucederá…- dejando en el aire a su manager, regresó a la Torre. Recordaba la historia del "Anillo de los Nibelungos" y la famosa Valquiria Brunilda –"Sólo debo adentrarme en las llamas y será mía"- así lo haría. No la soltaría; la torturaría hasta el día de su muerte por causarle tantos malestares, por hacerlo enamorarse de ella.

*****************************LME**********************

Las compras nunca han sido su fuerte. Por lo general, si necesitaba algo, Yashiro se encargaba de todo (Lo conocía y acertaba cabalmente) pero aquella era una ocasión especial y no compartiría con su manager placer semejante. Los arrebatos de egoísmo eran cada vez más frecuentes y podía asegurar, no pararían de ahí en adelante.

-Tsu… Tsuruga san… ¿Qué... Qué… le parece este?...- una dependienta de la lujosa tienda departamental llegaba cargada con grandes bultos mientras una de sus compañeras ayudaba con otros accesorios; ambas nerviosas a más no poder. Sonrió a ellas y sus rostros hirvieron hasta explotar en vapor.

-Muchas gracias. Disculpen si las molesto demasiado pero aún no encuentro lo que busco- presto, tomó con facilidad la carga para examinarla detenidamente. Pronto, un grupo bastante numeroso de chicas lo rodeo, mirándolo con ojos brillantes y exageradamente solicitas.

-¡No es ninguna molestia!-

-Es más… ¡Moléstenos más!-

-Lo que sea…-

-Estoy agradecido por sus amables atenciones- ese día lo había dispuesto (Yukihito tuvo que hacer arreglos casi milagrosos en su agenda con tal de permitirle unas horas libres por la tarde) para adquirir materiales decorativos y muebles que dispondría en la habitación de huéspedes que pronto sería ocupada por Kyoko. Quería hacerla sentir cómoda, arreglarla de tal manera que fuera a su gusto –"Bien, necesito ropa de cama en colores pasteles y muy recargados (Ya que el estilo "princesa" es su favorito). Quizá unas cortinas tornasoladas en tonos rosados estarían bien…"- la actriz tenía una peculiar personalidad, pero la conocía perfectamente y sabía que la haría feliz. Aunque, como nunca antes realizó las compras, algunas dudas sobre telas y demás lo abordaban en los momentos menos esperados –Señorita…- habló a una chica que se le languidecía distraídamente, mirándolo -¿Podría darme su parecer con respecto a cómo se verían estas dos texturas juntas? -

-Eh… eh…- temblando de píes a cabeza, desapareció de su vista unos minutos. Pensó que quizá la habría asustado con su mal gusto pero regresó al momento -… creo que estas tres combinan mejor- tuvo que darle la razón: aquello complementaba perfectamente con la idea de un hada-princesa.

-Es verdad. Gracias- quería que Kyoko regresara pronto; admirar su expresión cuando viera la nueva habitación y supiera, fue él quien hizo el trabajo. Un extraño sentimiento de vanidad lo dominaba cuando dichos pensamientos lo abordaban –Creo que sería buena idea conseguir unas cuantas ropas para dormir- disimuló el leve rubor en las mejillas–"Si todo lo que tiene es igual a lo que usó la noche antes de partir, no me sentiré tranquilo. Por su bien, mejor que no vuelva a pasar o haré más que morder su cuello"- suspiró al recordar los reclamos por la mañana.

-Con qué aquí estás…- giró el rostro hacía atrás para encontrarse frente a Yashiro, con los brazos como jarras a cada lado de sus caderas. ¿¡Qué clase de acosador era para hallarlo donde sea!? –Es fácil ubicarte. No es como sí Tsuruga Ren pudiera pasar desapercibido…- debía admitirlo: una turba de chicas viendo desde lejos a un hombre que bordeaba el metro noventa en medio de una tienda departamental dedicada a los artículos del hogar y sin mencionar, que en algunos establecimientos pagó con tarjeta de crédito. ¿Tan entusiasmado estaba que descuidó encubrir mejor su persona? –No te preocupes. Sin embargo, habrá quienes encuentren sospechosos tus comprados…- crítico, observó el enorme cobertor rosa pastel con estampados de flores (Muy romántico y sin lugar a dudas, muy femenino) y revuelos a los lados. Sintió una gota de sudor frío bajar por su nuca. Ese hombre no dejaría de molestarlo hasta el final de sus días; quien sigiloso, cerró distancias para poder hacerle confidencias sin cuidar a los curiosos –Eso es para cierta chica que vivirá con cierto chico, ¿Verdad?- que susurrara tan cerca de su oído se le hacía perturbador. Esquivó la (definitivamente) perversa mirada de su manager, tragando duro por el temor a ser descubierto –Querías tiempo libre para hacer las compras; escoger lo que sabías, Kyoko chan amaría y así congraciarte con ella haciéndole saber que fuiste TÚ quien obró tan maravillosos detalles, ¿Cierto?- quiso que la tierra lo tragara. ¡Cómo odiaba la astucia de ese hombre! ¿¡Desde cuándo se volvió tan fácil de leer!?¿ ¡Tan predecible!? -¡Ah! Y estabas tan entusiasmado con el plan que olvidaste quien eras. ¡Sólo pensabas en la cara feliz de Kyoko chan diciendo "¡Oh, gracias, Ren san! ¡Te quiero!"- ¿¡Cómo tenía el valor de fingir la voz agudamente y decir cosas vergonzosas con tanto descaro!? Pero aquellas frases, fueron la gota que colmó el vaso.

-¡No pensaba en eso!- bueno, en cierta parte, iba por buen camino -¡Es improbable que ella diga que me quiere!...- susurró vehemente en dirección a su verdugo sentimental –Por lo menos como yo anhelo que lo haga…recuerda que es la miembra principal de la sección "Ámame"- hubo cierta decepción en su voz. No debía dejar entrever tanto de sus sentimientos, pero ayudó un poco pues el de lentes dejó las burlas y puyas para mirarlo seriamente.

-Pero harás lo que tengas que hacer para cambiar esa situación, ¿Nee?- fraternal, apretó su hombro, sonriendo animado –Además, te traigo buenas noticias. Pero no creo prudente decírtelo aquí. Busquemos un lugar más… privado –

-¿Se trata de lo que pedí que hicieras?- Yukihito asintió parcamente –Ya veo… pero antes, acompáñame al departamento de muebles. Quiero una mesita de noche que vi y que de seguro le gustará…-

-Sólo va quedarse una semana, Ren- razonó el otro –No me digas…- bajó la cabeza avergonzado -¿Esperas que no quiera irse?- sí, debía verse como un endemoniado idiota; deseando lo imposible -¡Ni hablar! Vamos por ello entonces…-

-¿Te parezco demasiado ambicioso? Quizá pido mucho…- si podía confiar en el juicio de alguien (Además del presidente) ese era el de su representante.

-Te he dicho que es completamente normal tu comportamiento de enajenado. Puedes ser todo lo egoísta que quieras. Sólo déjame ponerte en claro que no necesitas sacarme del camino. Sabes muy bien que quiero a Kyoko chan como a una hermana…- tragó duro por el reproche – Además, quién sabe, Ren. Tal vez suceda algo que impida a Kyoko quedarse con Momose san- sonrió de aquella manera que constataba, poseía información interesante y ultra beneficiosa para la causa.

-Y supongo que no lo compartirás conmigo, ¿Cierto?-

-Bien. No negaré sentirme herido por tus acciones discriminativas… pero, soy tu hermano mayor. Privarte de esta noticia sería como una traición- comenzaron a bajar por las escaleras eléctricas después de llevar las nuevas adquisiciones a la caja mientras iban a por lo faltante -¿Qué noticia quieres recibir primero; la buena o la tentativa de venganza?- lo pensó por un momento. En una televisión que utilizaban a modo de anunciador publicitario, comenzaron a salir fragmentos del video tomado en la fiesta de San Valentín. Al escuchar la potente voz de Kyoko, tomó una decisión.

-Dime quien lanzó la botella- Yashiro sonrió, casi diciendo "Lo sabía". Después podría regocijarse con el otro informe.

-No vas a creerlo…- de un sobre de manila muy bien guardado en el interior del portafolio, extrajo dos fotografías que revelaban el rostro del autor haciendo que su vista se tiñera de rojo –Tengo amigos dentro de la policía y, con una suma apenas considerable, logré que me pasaran los registros de las cámaras del semáforo más cercano-

-¿Queda alguna evidencia?- preguntó fríamente aunque muy orgulloso de las capacidades de ese hombre.

-Ninguna. Cómo nadie presentó una demanda, no vieron necesario revisar las cintas. Para cuando decidan tomar en cuenta el suceso, ya será muy tarde pues borran las cintas cada quince días-

-Muy buen trabajo, Yukihito- respondiéndole con una sonrisa prosiguieron con las actividades previas. Disimuladamente, tomó el móvil entre sus manos, ansioso de recibir "la llamada". Pasaba horas mirando el mentado aparato, esperando escuchar el repique y contestar al segundo –"Aún no es hora todavía"- pensó impaciente, contando los segundos –"¿Debería decirle?"- quizá era mejor dejarlo así. De esa forma podría actuar sin levantar sospechas y darle su merecido a quien se atrevió a ponerle una mano encima a Mogami Kyoko. Sus músculos se contrajeron expectantes por entrar en acción después de tantos años.

********************************LME********************************

-¿Debes ir hasta la administración para hablar con el presidente?- María entre abrió la puerta de la habitación que compartían en la cabaña, deteniéndose únicamente por su llamado –Hoy es nuestro último día, pensé que haríamos una "pijamada" o algo así…- parecía una niña pero en verdad deseaba tener una fiesta: la filmación terminó sin mayores percances; realizó las escenas con Shotaro sin perder el control (Aunque después tuvo que lavarse los dientes y las manos casi compulsivamente); la muñeca ya casi no dolía y, lo mejor de todo, ganó una amiga en el camino.

-Mi móvil no tiene carga y sabes que el abuelo es un poco paranoico- suspiró resignada –Sólo le daré las últimas noticias y regreso. Veré si robo algunas cosas de las cocina…- sonrió antes de cerrar la puerta.

-Es un alivio que María chan viniera conmigo. No sé cómo habría tolerado esta gente sin su apoyo- comenzó a guardar sus pertenencias en la maleta junto a los recuerdos que adquiriera en una breve visita al pueblo –Quiero ver: a Moko san le llevó esto; a Chiori chan esto otro; Momo chan disfrutará con esto; a Yukihito san, un poco de esto; a Milu san le quedará bien este chal (Espero); creo que podré enviar estos dulces por correo a Julie san y otousan; a okami san y al jefe les mandaré esto; Y para Ren san…- miró detenidamente aquel objeto obtenido en una tienda sumamente antigua, sintiéndose algo avergonzada por lo modesto que era pues el actor recibía objetos de la más alta calidad sin olvidar toda clase de marcas importantes –Es sólo una tontería. Quiero reponer con esto su regalo de cumpleaños fallido… de seguro lo recibirá; no es su naturaleza rechazar a los demás- cómo cada vez que recordaba a su senpai desde hacía una semana, tocaba la unión de su cuello y hombro justo donde dejara la marca que para ese entonces, no era más que un pálido manchón (Aunque sentía un calor ahí, como si acabaran de posarse unos labios) -¡Sólo fue un juego! ¡Sólo fueron cosquillas! Él sabía que el cuello es mi parte más sensible… fue sólo eso… de seguro, lo ha hecho con muchas más…- comenzó a golpear su cabeza con los puños, impotente -¿¡Por qué no puedo sacármelo de la mente!? ¡Dónde quiera que miró, veo a Ren san! Todavía durante la escena con Shotaro, ¡No pude hacer más que imaginármelo frente a mí y de inmediato me perdí por completo! ¡Creí haber arruinado la toma!- un extraño escalofrío de temor le atravesó la columna -¡Otra vez estoy sobre exagerando!- recordó la mañana antes de partir: cuando se vio al espejo descubrió el "recuerdito" plasmado en la piel, tan notorio que sería imposible ocultarlo -¡Tsuruga san es tan irresponsable! ¡Espero que mi sermón sobre el cuidado que se debe tener al jugar, quede grabado en su memoria! ¡Sí él es el maestro del tema, por Kamisama!- suspiró –Es un niño sin remedio…- sonrió, porque en algunas ocasiones, el actor actuaba infantilmente, abochornándola –Hablando de penas…- revisando la anécdota acerca de cómo lo llamaban sus compañeros de trabajo en algunas locaciones, masajeó con impaciencia sus sienes –Debe ser duro someterse a esos motes todo el tiempo. No lo contaría a una kouhai si fuera yo…- pero confió en ella. Le agradaba que actuara con naturalidad pues era una faceta que sólo mostraba a "Bo"- Me pregunto si estará libre a estás horas…- vio el reloj: las diez y media –Bien…- marcó el número (Lo sabía de memoria) y esperó unos segundos.

-"Buenas noches, Kyoko san"- saludó Tsuruga Ren –"¿Cómo estuvo tu día?"- el oír su voz calentaba su pecho de una forma que nunca había experimentado, obligándola a mecerse suavemente.

-Bastante bien. Ya terminamos con las escenas. No puedo evitar sentirme algo triste porque terminara: adoro a "Astrid" y, ¿A qué no adivina quién me pidió ir a tomar un café cuando tenga una tarde libre?- llena de excitación, cerró los puños y comenzó a dar saltitos de impaciencia -¡Adivine, Ren san!-

-"No podría descubrirlo, ¿Por qué no me lo dices?"-

-¡Mimori chan!- escuchó una exclamación sorprendida del otro lado -¡Así es! Arreglamos nuestras diferencias. Da la impresión de ya no llevarse tan bien con Sho. Pero también contribuyó el que ese tarado actuara como un pedante con nosotras. Pero no hay problema, pues no afecto la actuación de ninguna- asintió orgullosa por la enorme fuerza de voluntad al tolerar a Shotaro.

-"Supongo que así debía ser, ¿No crees? Después de todo, le salvaste la vida. Sí pasas por una aventura semejante con otra persona, es imposible no simpatizar. Y me alegro del autocontrol que posees. Lo más importante es un trabajo prolijo, ¿Nee?, aunque lamento que lastimaras tu muñeca… ¿Qué tal seguiste?"- parecía preocupado.

-Ya mejor. Considero que no era asunto grave. Ni siquiera podría llamarlo "torcedura"… ¡Ren san! ¡Quiero contarle detalladamente sobre lo que aprendí! …- dio unas cuantas vueltas por la habitación, como si bailara un vals con una persona imaginaria -¡Hice mi primera escena de acción! … etto… quizá lo considere un tema aburrido… ¿¡Estoy siendo demasiado parlanchina!?- afligida, paró en seco, imaginando lo tedioso que debería ser para él tener que escuchar su parloteo infantil.

-"Para nada. Es más: deseo oír toda la historia"- su voz era tan jovial que quiso estar ya en Tokyo. No aguantaba las ganas por volver –"Dime, ¿A qué hora estarás aquí?"-

-Veamos… debo preguntarle a María chan. Ella es la manager y está al tanto de esos asuntos- un ruido proveniente de la puerta la alertó -¡Ara! ¡De seguro es María chan!... ¡María chan, Ren san está al teléfono! ¿Quie…?...- no terminó la frase. Quien acababa de entrar era Fuwa Sho. Cambiando su expresión a una de seriedad absoluta, comenzó a despedirse apresurada –Disculpe, Ren san. Le llamaré luego…-

-¡No lo harás!- gritó el rubio, golpeando su mano, mandando a volar el pobre móvil. Por fortuna logró cortar la llamada -¿¡Qué hacías hablando con ese bastardo!? ¿¡Desde cuándo se hablan por cada mínima cosa!?-

-¡No llames así a Ren san y lo qué hable con él, no te concierne!- retrocedió, precavida: Shotaro desenfocaba la vista y caminaba dando tumbos, borracho. ¿¡Qué demonios hacía su manager!? –Estas ebrio… ¿Dónde está Shoko san?-

-¿Celosa?- preguntó melosamente.

-¿Por qué razón? Sólo pregunto por su falta de cuidado al dejarte beber alcohol sin restricciones. ¡Eres menor de edad!-

-¿Qué te importa si estoy tomado?-

-Si me causas problemas, claro que me importa- chocó contra la pared, acorralada -¿Qué quieres?- su ex amigo rió sin humor. Aquello no le daba buena espina.

-Te quiero a ti, "amiga"- una mano trató de acariciarla, mas ella lo alejó con un manotazo -¿¡Qué te pasa, malagradecida!?- furioso, cerró el puño en su cabello -¿¡Dejas que otros hombres te toquen pero a mí me rechazas!? ¡No me trates con inferioridad!- ¿¡De dónde sacó ideas tan estúpidas!? -¡Me oíste, perra! ¡ERES MIA! ¡Voy a marcarte para que nadie se atreva a tomar lo que me pertenece!- haló a un lado los mechones aprisionados, descubriendo las puntadas. Extrañamente horrorizado, aflojó los dedos mientras balbuceaba sin coherencia. No desperdiciaría la oportunidad.

-¡SUELTAME, PSICOPATA MISERABLE!- clavó las uñas en el antebrazo de su agresor, provocando un alarido de dolor -¿¡Estás loco!? ¿¡COMO TE ATREVES A PONERME LA MANO ENCIMA, IDIOTA!?- verlo así; violento y vulgar, golpeaba su corazón igual o peor que cuando lo escuchara confesar que para él no era más que una mucama o una esclava. Fuwa Shotaro JAMAS maltrataría físicamente una mujer. Sin embargo, ese que tenía al frente no era el Shotaro que conoció en Kyoto; su amigo inseparable; el que la rescató del acosador en Karuizawa. ¿Qué lo hizo cambiar? ¿Qué lo alejó de su lado incluso desde antes? –¿¡Qué te da derecho a ultrajarme!? ¿¡Quién te has creído para reclamarme como tuya!? ¡Dijiste que no era nada para ti! ¿¡Por qué ahora vienes y dices que me quieres, llamándome "amiga!? ¡Descarado!- con todas sus fuerzas, propinó una patada en la entrepierna que de inmediato, botó al contrincante. Hecho una bolita en el suelo, gimoteaba y tomaba sus lastimados genitales -¿¡Te duele!? ¿¡Crees que eso es "dolor"!?- agachándose en el suelo, lloró junto a él, contagiada con el compulsivo llanto -… ¿Qué te pasó, Shotaro?...-

-Perdóname… perdóname, Kyoko…- levantó la cabeza, impactada -Nunca quise lastimarte… no quiero lastimarte… te extraño…- trastabillando, consiguió permanecer arrodillado lo suficiente para arrastrarse hasta su lado –Podemos… olvidemos lo que pasó hace un año… volvamos a ser amigos…- el brillo maniático en sus pupilas le hacía desconfiar; las venas en el blanco de los ojos provocaba temblores de nerviosismo -… vuelve a mi lado, Kyoko… No te alíes con Reino… no me dejes por Ren …- ¿A qué venían Tsuruga san y "Beagle" en la discusión? -… ¡No por ese cretino de tu senpai! ¡Ese engreído que no reconoce mi talento!... ¡Yo le robaré el primer lugar!... ¡YO LE QUITARÉ TODO! ¡Lo haré perder esa expresión de triunfo!- aunque el tono de su voz era de amargura, percibió un sentimiento más profundo que la simple competencia entre ídolos del espectáculo. Una luz llegó a su cerebro, cayendo en la cuenta de los motivos que encausaron las desesperadas acciones de esa noche.

-Qué mal perdedor eres… - murmuró muy bajito. Sacando el pañuelo de la bolsa delantera en la chaqueta del cantante; limpió casi con ternura lagrimas, sudor y el pegajoso sendero mucoso que recorría desde la nariz hasta el mentón – No fui yo quien te decepcionó- tan patético e indefenso. Fue extraño, pero no pudo evitar sentir lástima de él; compadecía a Fuwa Sho pues no era feliz a pesar de que había obtenido todo cuanto deseaba (O la mayoría) –Ve a la cama y pasa la borrachera. Hablaremos mañana…- la muñeca punzó adolorida en respuesta a la presión agresiva de cinco dedos –Suéltame…- murmuró con toda serenidad.

-¿¡No piensas tomar responsabilidad de tus actos!? ¡ES TU CULPA QUE ESTE ASÍ! ¡Tú me has empujado a terminar como estoy! ¡Si no me hubieras dejado, nada de esto habría pasado!-

-Yo no te dejé, ¡Tú me lanzaste como una bolsa de inmundicia! Pero doy gracias por ello pues sino, viviría aún sirviendo a tus propósitos. Alejarme de tu lado fue la buena acción de tu miserable vida…¿¡Y cómo puedes decir que superarás a Ren san!? ¡JAMAS PODRÁS SER EL NUMERO UNO! ¡EL VA UN MILLON DE PASOS DELANTE DE TI!- creyó que la golpearía mas la amenaza murió rápido: oyó un ruido, como un "gong" y Sho quedó ido para luego caer hacía adelante. Tras el cuerpo inerte; Mimori, Asami san y María sostenían (Las más jóvenes) dos gruesas sartenes –Gracias…-

-De nada. Supongo que…"Este arroz ya se coció"…-María movió el peso muerto del hombre con un píe, dirigiéndole un repaso de asco –Lo vi caminar como sonámbulo del bar y dirigirse por las escaleras; sospeché, así que regresé sobre mis pasos y me encontré con Mimori…-

-Le dije que la acompañaría. Sho estaba ebrio y en realidad, no podía asegurar manejarlo entre nosotras si estallaba violentamente así que sugerí a María buscar algún arma…- ambas rieron cómplices.

-Yo regresaba de tomar un baño cuando las vi correr por los pasillos con las sartenes. Al decirme cual era el problema, no podía dejarlas ir solas…-

-Asami san nos contó que Shoko san aún estaba tomando una ducha y que de seguro, Sho aprovecharía la oportunidad para hacer algo pues lo escuchó planear algo feo durante la filmación – su amiga pelinegra resopló, exasperada.

-Disculpa por llegar tarde…- los lentes medio puestos de la productora casi caían al suelo al agachar levemente la cabeza a modo de disculpa.

-No hace falta. Muchas gracias por llegar a tiempo…- ellas tenían pinta de haber pegado una carrera maratónica hasta la habitación (Era un edificio de tres pisos sin ascensor). Que cuidaran de una persona con tantos demonios parecía un sacrilegio. A pesar de todo, ahí estaban, sonriéndole y ofreciéndole sus manos para ayudarla a ponerse en píe -¿Y qué hacemos con el "bulto"?- señaló con la cabeza en dirección descendente.

-Llevémoslo a la habitación de su manager- María sonrió maquiavélica, sorprendiéndolas –Hay que dejarlo en la puerta; no pienso ahorrarle la vergüenza, quiero que todos lo vean. Debe pagar por lo que ha hecho- sentenció. Las tres mujeres se miraron y asintieron; agachándose, tomaron por los hombros y los píes al cantante, transportándolo hasta la primera puerta al lado de las escaleras –Bien. Ya que "sacamos la basura"; regresaré a lo que iba y volveré con mi botín del refrigerador…- dando saltitos, bajó hasta el piso inferior, dejándolas solas al volver.

-Kyoko, ¿Es tuyo ese móvil? Lamento mucho decirte que lo pisamos al entrar… creo que aún funciona…-

-Ojala que sí: me lo dieron de la agencia, ¿Me hace el favor de cerrarlo?- Asami san asintió; tomó el aparato, dirigiéndole una ojeada fugaz para cerrarlo de un fuerte golpe -¡Qué día! Cuando pensé que ya todo había terminado…-

-Kyoko… - giró el rostro en dirección a Mimori -¿Qué pasó entre tú y Sho?- apenada, bajó la cabeza. No deseaba sacar el tema tan pronto –Me dijiste cuando filmamos "Prisioner" que era una historia que tardaría tres días y tres noches en ser contada. En ese entonces, yo me sentía amenazada por tu presencia y deseaba que Sho olvidara que exististe en su vida. Ahora, estoy preparada para conocerte mejor. Quiero acercarme a ti…-caminó hasta su lado, sujetando su hombro derecho, comprensiva. La otra figura femenina puso toda su atención sobre ella, dispuesta a descubrir el secreto detrás de aquel inusual vinculo que la unía al cantante.

En su interior, una voz suplicante le dijo que debía hacerlo. Suspiró.

-Pues…-

* * *

"_Salí a dar una vuelta_

_Cuando llamaste esta tarde_

"_No se sí debemos hablar_

_Pero necesito pronto verte""._

María reapareció a medio relato con tres litros de helado y cucharas; un puñado de fresas y dos paquetes de "pokis". No tuvo más opción que reiniciar la historia. Sus oyentes no dejaron de hacer gestos y ademanes con cada memorable suceso. Al terminar, le miraron llenas de admiración.

-¡Onee sama!- gritó María con los ojos hechos un río de lagrimas -¡Puedo entender porque estás en la sección "Ámame"! ¡Tienes toda la razón de no querer volver abrirle tu corazón a nadie más!-

-Es verdad que con una experiencia tan desagradable sea muy difícil desarrollar sentimientos que te acerquen a los demás- Asami san mordió con pereza uno de los largos barquillos de galleta, mirando al techo –Es algo triste que incursionaras en el medio sólo por venganza…-

-¿¡Pero qué dice!?- saltó la otra en su defensa -¿¡Triste!? ¡Estaba indignada y furiosa! ¡Si Sho me hiciera lo mismo, querría verlo sufrir! ¿¡Qué haría usted en su caso!?- pareció pensarlo por un rato. Por fin, la señaló con un dedo, acusadoramente.

-Lógico: seguir adelante y hacer lo que me plazca- que le dijeran palabras tan duras desde un comienzo por poco y la quiebra en pedazos –Tienes talento- ¿¡Eso fue un cumplido!? –Puedes llegar muy alto. Pero todo eso, ¿En función de un hombre que no vale la pena? Es una estupidez-

-¡Yo no lo hago por Sho!-

-Pero quieres vengarte porque te "dejó". No es como para morirse… lo que pasa es que lastimó tu orgullo… por eso deseas tanto verlo arrepentirse de haberte dejado…a pesar de que digas haber sido una chica sumisa, en el fondo, tenías tu carácter…- Asami san rió de lado.

-¡Puede ser cierto! ¡Pero Sho me trató como una sirvienta! ¡Me humilló y menospreció después de todo lo que hice por él!-

-Eso estuvo muy mal de su parte, pero, ¿Acaso querías ser algo más?- ¡Sí! Siempre deseó convertirse en su "Princesa", ¿¡Era un pecado tan grande que Dios la castigó con el desprecio más ruin de la historia!? - Si Sho cambiara de parecer y te tratara diferente, ¿Desearías volver a su lado? ¿Aún lo amas lo suficiente como para perdonar lo que hizo? ¿Serás siquiera capaz de perdonarlo alguna vez?-

-¡NO!- ¿Qué buscaba? ¿¡Por qué comenzó a cuestionarla con tanta insistencia!? - ¡Lo único que quiero es derrotarlo y que reconozca quien es Mogami Kyoko! ¡Lo que más quiero es ser una gran actriz; una actriz que sea reconocida por Tsuruga san y capaz de realizar cualquier papel, aunque sea de malas y odiosas! ¡PERO ALGÚN DÍA INTERPRETARÉ UNA PRINCESA!-lloraba de ira pero en su pecho, sintió como si un peso enorme cediera -¡No pienso parar hasta conseguirlo!-

-Onee sama…-

-¿Lo ves?- agregó la hermosa mujer, sonriendo satisfecha –He ahí mi punto: la venganza ya no es tu objetivo primordial. Desde el momento en que comenzaste hacer tu vida y descubriste los talentos que poseías, la derrota ya estaba escrita para Sho ¿Piensas en él cuando trabajas?- negó con la cabeza –Quizá no te percataras de esto pero hace tiempo dejaste atrás a tu amigo de infancia. Si algún día lo adelantas, no será más que un producto aparte; uno de tus tantos logros y lo verás con cierta indiferencia-

-Entonces… eso quiere decir…- una luz desquebrajó la coraza en su corazón. Sus demonios agonizaban por doquier, arrastrándose.

-¿Por qué debes imponerte sacrificio tan grande como nunca volver a amar por un simple tropezón en tu vida?- Mimori bajó la cabeza, sonriendo tristemente al escucharla –No nos conocemos lo suficiente y quizá me tomes como entrometida; pero he visto tu trabajo y los comentarios de personas que te han acompañado durante tu corta carrera- de seguro se refería a Ogata san –Y puedo constatar que Mogami Kyoko podrá recuperarse pronto de esa herida. Quiero ver a esta actriz convertirse en una gran estrella sin temor a nada; que no tenga límites para evolucionar y que extienda sus alas, volando más allá que ninguna otra persona- tomando sus manos entre las suyas, supo que aquel trabajo fue obra del destino: las palabras de la productora, golpearon su consciencia, desencadenando el mismo efecto que el de Momose san al confesarle su anhelo de intentar abrir el corazón una vez más. En ese momento, consideró a la actriz rubia como una loca pero ahora, no podía evitar pensar lo erróneo de su razonamiento; Momose san era más valiente que ella; más madura y más segura de sí misma.

De su parte: no había mostrado interés por recuperar las emociones perdidas. La verdad es que… aún temía y lo más probable es que su corazón tardaría en sanar.

-Creo que volví a sobre exagerar- murmuró bajito, aunque feliz. En realidad, no había estado tan feliz desde que Tsuruga Ren reconociera a su "Mio" como una verdadera actuación profesional.

De ahora en adelante, pondría un poquito más de esfuerzo en trabajar con sus sentimientos y quizá, algún día, volvería a ser la de antes… volver amar como antes…

* * *

Eran las cinco de la mañana cuando decidió que no ya no podría dormir. Giró el rostro a un lado y descubrió a María en el lado opuesto. Mimori decidió pasar la noche en su habitación así que juntaron las camas y platicaron hasta muy entrada la madrugada (Asami san marchó a su habitación antes de las tres). Con sumo cuidado, alzó el cobertor, salió de la cama y cambió su ropa; escribió una nota, para cuando despertaran.

-Nos vemos luego…- dijo antes de desaparecer tras la puerta.

* * *

"Bastardo N°1; llamando".

Así rezaba la pantalla del móvil. Eran las diez y media; a las doce y media debían salir de la posada para dirigirse al aeropuerto (Pero como quiso relajarse un rato, hizo una última visita a los establos). Recibir una llamada a tales horas por parte del cantante no tenía sentido.

-"Ni modo. Hay que contestar"- resignada, respondió -¿Qué quieres, perezoso inoportuno?-

-"¿Dónde estás?"- su voz era algo extraña, ¿Tenía resaca? –"¿Podemos vernos cerca de la caseta informativa?"-

-Para ser sincera, no es mi deseo verte. Pese a todo, ahí estaré. Sé puntual- colgó de inmediato pues el que concertó la cita, caminaba hacía ella aún con el teléfono pegado a la oreja –Sí ya venías para acá, ¿Por qué llamaste?-

-Te vi salir desde la ventana de mi habitación… sólo quería impedir que te escaparas…-

-No tengo nada que esconder así que no hay razón para huir, ¿Qué quieres?-

"_Sabes, ya es muy tarde_

_He crecido lejos de ti_

_Y he cerrado mis puertas_

_Estoy mejor por mi cuenta"._

-Yo… realmente… lamento lo de anoche… no soy así… no sé que me pasó…- desesperado, haló sus cabellos, como si entre más dolor provocara a sí mismo lograría obtener el perdón.

- Estabas bajo los efectos del alcohol. No es una excusa, pero entiendo cómo te sentías. La verdad, si no hubiera pasado, yo seguiría sin abrir los ojos- él no comprendía. Pero ella sí que entendió como nunca a su ex amigo; los sentimientos que lo agobiaron hace un año y que aún permanecían en su corazón: El enorme complejo de inferioridad que lo aplastaba cada vez que miraba a su máximo rival y este lo aventajaba a pasos agigantados -Ahora que lo pienso detenidamente, somos muy parecidos. Supongo que es por haber crecido juntos-

-Te amo, Kyoko…-

-Es tarde para eso- ante la expresión desconcertada, aclaró –También te amé hace mucho tiempo-

-¿Qué quieres decir?-

-Nunca volveremos atrás, Shotaro-

-¡HE DICHO QUE TE AMO!- gritó, lleno de angustia -¡Soñabas con esta confesión desde que tenías seis años!-

-Tú no me amas- ahora estaba segura –Si en serio sientes algo por mí, no es más que amor fraternal. El mismo que yo he sentido y aún siento hacía ti- ¿Por qué antes no lo vio con la misma claridad? ¡Tan obvio y ella tan ciega! –Desde que éramos niños, convivimos y nos acercamos tanto que pensé que la única manera de nunca separarnos sería casándonos o algo por el estilo- rió por lo bajo.

-¡Tú querías permanecer a mi lado! ¡Querías que fuera tu príncipe y te salvara!-

-Es cierto, pero recuerda que nunca antes me había relacionado con chicos y bueno, tú estabas ahí y te conocía mejor que nadie. Confiaba en ti aunque fueras un inútil dando consuelo…-

-¡Te dije que era porque no tolero verte llorar!- sonrojado, bajó la cabeza –Eres la única a quien no puedo ofrecer mi hombro… haciéndome sentir inútil…- apretó los puños, cerrando los ojos con fuerza -¡Pero lo que te digo es cierto! ¡Te amo! ¡Quiero volver a tenerte a mi lado!-

-Deja de mentirte a ti mismo… sabes muy bien que sólo te has fijado en mí porque Reino lo ha hecho. Ayer, mientras me reclamabas me develaste, sin querer, tus verdaderos sentimientos- Sho sacudió la cabeza, negando sus palabras –Y lo que en verdad te molesta es que Ren san me mira de frente al hablar; ahora tengo amigas y amigos que me reconocen como persona y actriz. Ya no me haces falta ni eres indispensable, mi mundo ya no gira alrededor tuyo- entrecerró los ojos, llena de felicidad.

-¡Mentira! ¡Siempre has sido mía! ¡Tú nunca me traicionarías! ¿¡Y qué tiene que ver Ren en todo esto!?-

-¿Te acuerdas cuando cumpliste siete? Tu abuelo te regaló un carrito muy bonito. A los seis meses de jugar con él, lo dejaste tirado en el patio donde absorbió humedad y comenzó a oxidarse. Yo lo recogí y lijé; lo pinté y barnicé. Quedó como nuevo - sonrió nostálgica pues casi olvidaba ese pasaje de su vida –Al descubrirlo, viniste y exigiste que lo devolviera. El punto que deseo tocar es que, me siento como ese carrito… abandonada y maltrecha, un objeto del cual te aburriste y lanzaste sin piedad al patio; pero otras personas vieron en mi cualidades que nunca supiste apreciar; me han ayudado a crecer. Lo único que quieres es recuperar el juguete que botaste. Pero ya no es posible… -

-¿¡Hablas en serio!? ¡No me digas que ahora eres mejor persona gracias a esa panda de individuos tan sublimes! En ese caso, ¡Sigues siendo la misma de hace un año: incapaz de vivir por sí misma!- detestaba la sorna en sus gestos y voz; sin embargo, no la herían como antes.

-No es lo mismo APOYARSE en alguien que depender de ella. Aún me falta mucho para llegar al nivel aceptable de humanidad, pero eso irá dándose por el camino. Un camino en el que no estás incluido. Así que, Fuwa Sho: si quieres volver a trabajar conmigo, no dudes en llamarme; siempre estaré dispuesta a ofrecer mi mayor esfuerzo en cualquiera de tus videos pero sólo para eso…- levantó el pulgar, mirándolo con renovada determinación.

"_No quiero saber las razones por las que me diste la espalda_

_No quiero mostrar la sangre que derramé por ti"_

-Vas…¿¡Vas a olvidarte de mí!?- decidió acercarse unos pasos hasta estar lo suficientemente cerca para obligarlo a bajar la cabeza y darle un beso en la frente -¿¡Qué demonios…!? ¡Kyoko!-

-Tienes que ser el cantante número uno de Japón; cuando me convierta en una gran actriz, quiero derrotarte y demostrarte mis habilidades. Aparte de esos pensamientos, no volveré a traerte ni aquí…-señaló su cabeza -… ni acá…- apuntó a su corazón –Adiós, Shotaro…- eran las once y cuarto. Debía volver a la habitación o las chicas entrarían en histeria.

-Prométeme que nunca volverás a amar a nadie…-

-No tengo razones para hacer una promesa tan ridícula como esa. Sólo juró que jamás volveré a ti…-

-¡No seas ridícula! ¡Tú estás dónde estás, gracias a mí!-

-Disculpa desilusionarte pero, no quise ser actriz por ti- siguiendo el camino hacia la posada, ignoró cada uno de los alegatos de su máximo antagonista.

Se alejaba paso a paso… y sintió que aquel vinculo que tantas veces le hizo creer que su destino estaba ligado a Sho, quedó hecho pedazos. Dolió un poco y derramó una sola lagrima; la última en su honor.

**********************************LME**********************************

-¡Por favor! ¡Siéntate por un segundo!- Yashiro trataba por todos los medios de calmar su furibundo deambular de fiera en cautiverio. Jamás sintió tantos deseos de volver a fumar como entonces.

-Ni Kyoko ni María me han hablado; me comuniqué con el presidente pero no me dio una respuesta concreta; he marcado cientos de veces a su móvil; son las tres de la tarde y no aparece. Créeme; si pudiera calmarme, lo habría hecho hace horas…- la noche pasada fue la más larga de su vida: no pegó ojo ni un solo segundo, averiguándose con cualquiera que pudiera informarle sobre el estado de Kyoko después de una pelea tan fuerte –Fui un idiota… un verdadero y jodido imbécil…-

-Ren…- murmuró el manager, tan afligido como él.

No imaginó que su travesura enloquecería hasta tal extremo a Fuwa Sho; llevándolo a ultrajar y violentar a Kyoko. Fue testigo auditivo de la querella entre ex amigos pues la chica no alcanzó a cortar la llamada, cosa que agradecía pues no estaba seguro de que rumbo hubieran tomado sus nervios sin enterarse del conflicto. Fuwa la reclamó como suya varias veces, celoso en todo sentido y cegado por el alcohol (En su voz era evidente); le mencionó también en varias ocasiones, cuestionando la relación que tenían.

-"Claro, le di a entender muchas cosas alarmantes cuando respondí su llamada mientras Kyoko pasaba la resaca"- aquella mañana, escuchó el repiqueteo del móvil y observó, asombrado, que era del "Bastardo #1". Su kouhai le comentó en Karuizawa sobre la disputa entre los "bastardos uno y dos" (Fuwa y Reino respectivamente) –"Quería desquitarme por el beso que le dio en el set… la respuesta a esa sonrisa despectiva que cargaba al salir… Yo y mi ego… ¡Me comporté como un adolescente insensato y patético!"- acunando su rostro entre sus amplias manos, destilaba arrepentimiento por donde se viera –"Sólo puedo decir en mi defensa que nunca esperé que ese desgraciado respondiera como un jodido energúmeno…"- era un consuelo pobre pero necesario pues impedía estallar en ofensas contra sí mismo –"Si tan sólo la llamada no se hubiera cortado tan de pronto…"- podía deducir que en algún momento de la pelea, cualquiera de los dos pisó el aparato, apagándolo o cesando la llamada- Lo último que escuché fue el sentirse agradecida por que Fuwa la despreciara y…- tuvo que sonrojarse un poco -… que jamás lograría alcanzarme…-

-¿Decías?-

-No… nada…- a pesar de todo, quería disfrutar de una afirmación tan dulce e intensa. No era necesario que un millón de personas lo felicitaran y alabaran; con las palabras de la actriz, no le hacía falta nada. En lo que respectaba, era la única valoración capaz de estremecer todo su cuerpo y llenarlo de orgullo.

-¡Oe! ¡Mira! Parece que ahí vienen- como si tuviera un resorte en los píes, pegó un brinco hasta verificar por el enorme ventanal del aeropuerto la llegada de un avión proveniente de la misma línea que abordaran hace una semana. Excitado y con los nervios a flor de piel, corrió hasta la sala privada que recibiría al cantante y su comitiva. Sintió como si pasaran horas, aunque en realidad fueron cinco minutos de espera. Por fin, Kyoko y María aparecieron al frente seguidas por la nueva amiga. Aliviado de verla sana y salva, además de animada; soltó un suspiro y adelantó los pasos para acercarse y ser el primero en saludarla. La sorpresa en sus rostros sólo competía con los demás del personal.

-Kyoko san…- saludó caballeroso, aunque un toque de ansiedad asomaba tímidamente –Me alegro que estés aquí…-

-Ren san…- devolvió con una amplia sonrisa tan dulce y serena que creyó por un momento que quizá el viaje de regreso la mantuvo en algún estado de intranquilidad -¿Qué hace aquí?-

-¿Te molesta?- con falso enojo, enarcó una ceja. Sabía que para ella era raro que un senpai apareciera de la nada para buscarla.

-¡NO!- histérica, sacudió la cabeza. ¡Cómo le hacían falta sus arrebatos y gestos! –Es qué usted tiene una agenda sumamente apretada y pues, viniendo hasta acá…-

-Te prometí que vendría, ¿No?- ella clavó sus ojos llenos de sorpresa en los suyos. No sabía porque pero las pupilas le temblaban, asustándolo. ¿Recordó a Fuwa? Quería preguntar pero no conocía cuanto del asunto pensaba revelarle -¿Kyoko san?- pareció reaccionar, recuperando la sonrisa inicial.

-¡Lo lamento mucho!- girando el rostro de un lado a otro, perecía buscar una excusa para no mirarlo a la cara. Su sangre comenzó a hervir y tuvo que esforzarse en impedir dejar salir su lado más desagradable -¡Ah! Por cierto, ¡Ella es Mimori!- halando a la otra chica, está no tuvo más que presentarse torpemente. Siempre cortés, les felicitó por la amistad recién adquirida.

-Creo- habló un poco más alto al visualizar a Fuwa caminar cerca de ellos – es algo muy satisfactorio desarrollar una amistad incluso en los lugares más adversos- Kyoko asintió enérgicamente. Su flamante amiga miró al suelo, avergonzada de seguro leyendo entre letras el significado de su indirecta. No deseando incomodar a nadie que no fuera el cantante, decidió ahorrarle el bochorno cambiando de tema eficazmente –María. Es raro que no me saludes como es usual, ¿Te pasa algo?- la niña agachó la cabeza llena de tristeza.

-Fallé…- murmuró muy bajito –Fallé en mi trabajo…- Kyoko entró en súbito pánico, palideciendo mientras Mimori enrojecía.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- María le dedicó una significativa mirada que decía "Ahora eres libre de encerrar a mi onee chan en tu apartamento hasta sacarle la verdad". ¡Qué despiadada hermana menor tenía su kouhai! Pero que oportuna aliada era para él.

-No puedo hablar ahora: mi abuelito espera un informe y debo partir para LME de inmediato. Onee sama, Mimori chan, Ren sama, Yashiro san; por favor, discúlpenme- terminando esto, caminó muy aprisa hasta el característico secretario del presidente (Con turbante y todo) que la esperaba ya con sus maletas.

-"Igual de calculadora que el abuelo"- pensó no sin cierta lástima para con Kyoko.

-Ehmmm… ¿Deberíamos irnos?-

-Sí. Ya lo creo… no he comido nada desde el desayuno- como predijo; la chica olvidó las penas por completo y se enfocó en regañarlo por sus despreocupadas costumbres alimenticias y que ojala no la mandaran más lejos la vez siguiente pues sólo Dios sabría cómo lo encontraría al regresar.

Mimori (Muy apenada por la exagerada preocupación de la actriz para con él) hizo "Mutis" a la derecha apenas despidiéndose de Kyoko. Hubo un extraño brillo divertido en sus ojos al retirarse, que era más que obvio su entretenimiento con la escena.

-Traje tu equipaje, onee chan- Yashiro llevaba bajo su brazo la practica maleta de la actriz pero al verla dándole el "sermón culinario" (Recientemente bautizado por el manager), sonrió como gato comiendo sardinas -¡Oh! Veo que te enteraste de los "saltos olímpicos" de Ren…-

-¡Yashiro san! Si usted sabe que hace eso, ¿¡Por qué se lo permite!?- el día no podía ir mejor… que Kyoko reclamara a Yukihito no tenía precio. Por lo menos no sólo él debía aguantárselas con la comida y tal vez, le enseñaría al hombre un tanto de discreción –Bueno, supongo que prepararé algo para la cena…-

-No te molestes. Pienso llevarte a un lugar especial- antes de que reclamara, prosiguió –Ni pienses que te dejaré escapar… aún me debes tu cuerpo y tu tiempo…- como espero, Yashiro estalló como un colibrí con sobrecarga; mientras Kyoko…

-¡No lo diga de esa manera!- rió suavemente. Las cosas seguían igual que antes. De alguna manera, lo tranquilizaba.

-Vamos…- quitándole la carga a Yashiro, la echó sobre su hombro caminando con soltura e ignorando las suplicas de la chica.

-Déjeme llevar mis cosas, Ren san…-

-Ni pensarlo. ¿Dónde quedarían mis modales si permito a una dama, llevar tan pesada carga?- esperó que su sonrisa galante menguara su insistencia pero si existía un defecto en Mogami Kyoko, era precisamente, la testarudez. Pero sus oscuras intenciones eran otras: en el desesperado intento por quitarle la maleta, pegaba saltitos que rozaban sus cuerpos con sutileza, pero el contacto bastaba. Una semana… una semana sin poder tocarla. Hasta la fecha, no había experimentado una tortura igual. El sentimiento lo asustaba y le obligaba a preguntarse qué otros dolores le falta vivir.

Abruptamente, la actriz paró; forzando a sus acompañantes a fijar la mirada al frente: justo antes de salir por la puerta que conducía al vestíbulo, Fuwa esperaba apoyado contra el cristal que revestía los flancos. Instintivamente, bajó la vista hasta Kyoko, esperando otra reacción que no llegó; sin más, prosiguió con la caminata quizá algo más deprisa. Su representante logró alcanzarla, dejándolo unos pasos atrás.

Sin testigos cerca, se permitió un vistazo de rencor con el joven. ¡Lo que daría por unos minutos a solas con él! No únicamente por maltratar a SU Kyoko en el trabajo, sino también por otro asunto pendiente.

Pero debía contenerse.

-"Sólo un poco más, Kuon… espera a que no haya ni un testigo…"-

-Bien…- habló el infame -… espero que sean felices, señor "INSUPERABLE NUMERO UNO"- decidió ignorarlo y pasar de largo. Sin embargo, como ya conocía la falta de cerebro del cantante, aquel gruñó furioso y decidió elevar la puya a un nivel más descarado –Dime, ¿Es buena en la cama?- paró en seco sin poder dar crédito a lo que oía -¿Lloró cuando la desfloraste, eh? ¡No me digas que perdiste el control y disfrutaste del sufrimiento! He oído que hay pervertidos así…- no suficiente con la ofensa de sus palabras, quiso regocijarse con sus facciones en feroz descomposición. ¿¡Qué clase de amigo usaba expresiones tan vulgares al referirse a una mujer que fue su fiel compañera desde la infancia!? Sabía que el tipo no era gran cosa pero entre sus tantos defectos, no incluyó el lenguaje soez. ¿¡"Desflorar"!? ¿¡Qué acusación era esa!? No es que tuviera obligación de dar explicaciones pero, ¡Jamás se le ocurrió! Apenas y lo llenaba de turbación la sola imagen de ese cuerpo delicado apenas revestido con algo de ropa… Bueno, el incidente de San Valentín es cosa aparte y no lo discutiría con él –Dime, Ren. Cuando la viste en el video, ¿No te dieron ganas de masturbarte?- giró el rostro en su dirección tan rápido que lo sintió tronar dolorosamente –Porque yo sí…-sus manos comenzaron tensarse en advertencia. Pero fue la última estocada la que detonó su autentico instinto asesino -¿No respondes? ¿No quieres presumir de ello?- ¿¡Qué clase de miserable, además de él, haría cosa tan desagradable!? -¿O será…?... ¿Será que cuando te la estás tirando, en vez de gemir tu nombre, no puede parar de gritar el mío?- con presunción y vanidad, dejó salir una absurda carcajada de burla.

Desenfocó la vista y perdió el dominio de sus puños. Tsuruga Ren desapareció entre la indómita ira de su autentica personalidad.

-SHUT UP THAT FUCKING MOUTH, ASSHOLE!- estrelló el primer proyectil contra la mejilla izquierda y la maleta de su kouhai salió disparada a un lado. El cantante quedó desmadejado en el suelo pero recuperó la vertical con rapidez, devolviendo la agresión con una patada que por poco le quiebra la mandíbula y la nariz.

-¡Me las vas a pagar, hijo de perra miserable!- con una fuerza que no sospechaba de un hombre con poca musculatura; agarro las solapas de su camisa, desprendiendo los primeros tres botones.

-¡Eres tu quien me las debe, Fuwa!- imitándolo, haló tan fuerte de la chaquete gris del cantante que le dio vuelta, aplicándole una llave en el cuello, casi asfixiándolo –No creas…-susurró jadeante por el esfuerzo -… que estás a salvo… sé lo que hiciste… tu lanzaste la maldita botella que lastimó a Kyoko…- apretó con más ímpetu mientras el cuerpo inclinado forcejeaba violentamente -… debes pagar lo que hiciste… YO haré que te arrepientas de haberte cruzado en su camino una vez más…- un golpe directo en la frente, debilitó el agarre; tambaleándose a un lado, desconcertado por el sorpresivo codazo, no pudo más que apoyarse en la pared de vidrio. Muchas personas comenzaron a conglomerarse a su alrededor; gritaban llenos de terror y cuchicheaban sus nombres con incredulidad. Riéndose de las circunstancias, lamió la sangre que brotaba de su labio partido.

-Te la voy a quitar… ella será mía otra vez… no creas que por haberla manoseado antes, voy a dejarla en tus manos- embistiéndolo, corrió hasta él.

-¡Sobre mi cadáver!- recibiéndolo, impactaron juntos el cristal, rodando por el suelo en medio de astillas y dándose puñetazos sin descanso. Fuwa era buen luchador pero le faltaba más fuerza y peso; por lo tanto, someterlo no le costaba nada. ¡Y vaya que disfrutaba de ello!

-¡REN!- escuchó un grito femenino y por fuerza, detuvo el mecánico movimiento de su mano al igual que el otro. ¡Si pudiera oír su nombre salir de esos labios todos los días! Seguro sonreiría como entonces -¡Por favor, deténgase!- corrió a su lado, sujetando su hombro sin dejar de mirarlo con esos brillantes ojos suplicantes. No podía negarle nada cuando usaba esa arma mortífera: Kuon bajó la guardia de inmediato -¡Vámonos de aquí!- observó a Yashiro tras de Kyoko, discutiendo con Shoko san pero al ver que regresó a sus cabales, dejó a la manager con la palabra en la boca -¡Vamos!- tomándolo por la muñeca, tiró suavemente hacía arriba, alentándolo.

-¡Kyoko!...- Fuwa gimió lastimero -¿¡Viste lo que me hizo!? ¡Tu querido senpai no es más que un salvaje cabeza caliente!- furioso por la mentira, hizo el amago de continuar, más el antebrazo de la actriz lo contuvo.

-Ren JAMAS actuaría de esta manera sin tener una razón fehaciente. Y te conozco lo suficiente como para saber que la estupidez de tu boca vence el escaso buen juicio que pudieras tener- sin creerlo merecedor de más, prácticamente lo arrastro hasta la salida.

No hablaron en todo el camino y la idea de almorzar murió en medio de un silencio aplastante.

* * *

-En verdad, Ren san. Si no es mucha molestia, me gustaría saber qué motivos tuvo para terminar así…- ya en su apartamento, Kyoko solicitó el estuche de primeros auxilios y comenzó con el calvario curativo –Mire como quedó… ¡Qué horror!- con extrema delicadeza, limpió cada herida; cuidando mucho más el desgarro del labio inferior y la nariz -¿Cuánto tiempo pasará para que sanen completamente?- preguntó afligida.

-Ya pasará. No es como si necesitara una cirugía plástica o algo así…- rió suavemente –Y me consta que Fuwa quedó peor…-

-No me parece gracioso- comentó sin dejar de aplicar ungüento cicatrizante -¿Qué pasaría con su imagen? ¡La gente murmurará cosas raras!- entendía que estuviera irritada pero se le hacía injusto ser reprendido como un niño insolente.

-Poco me importa lo que piense la gente: lo que hizo ese tipo… las cosas que dijo… me hirieron profundamente…- bajó la cabeza aún afectado por la retalía de barbaridades que le soltará sin piedad –Habló de ti de forma tan asquerosa e insensible… mi mente quedó en blanco- él quería y respetaba a su kouhai; que vinieran a mancillar el concepto que tenía de ella no merecía perdón. Sólo podía arrepentirse de que Kyoko fuera testigo del arrebato. Más que interesarse por la imagen que los demás pudieran tener de Tsuruga Ren, era la apreciación de Kyoko la que dominaba –Lo siento si te hice sentir incomoda-

-Ren san…- paró un instante-… le agradezco pero no era necesario. Shotaro es un mal perdedor y después de lo mucho que le dije en la locación, debió sentirse todavía muy herido en su orgullo. Claro que iba a desquitarse… pero no esperaba que fuera contra usted…- gruesas lágrimas comenzaron a desprenderse de esos hermosos ojos oscuros, mortificándolo doblemente – Si le hubiera dicho algo nada más bajar del avión… cualquier cosa para que no hiciera una escena. Ahora todos creerán que Ren san es un hombre agresivo… ¡Todo por mi culpa!…-

-No es culpa tuya- con la mano libre, acarició una mejilla sonrojada y húmeda, limpiando el rastro líquido –Lo haría una y mil veces más- ella le miró y movió el rostro buscando más contacto. Una reacción tan inusual por su parte que, de no haber estado sentado, caería a de espalda pues la suave sonrisa iba justo en su dirección. Después de explotar como un perro rabioso, lo trataba como si fuera la criatura más sublime del planeta.

-Sigo sin comprender que me hace merecedora de una consideración y tratos tan amables…-

-¿Todavía lo preguntas? Deja de menospreciarte. Quienes te conocemos, poseemos nuestras razones - el ambiente a su alrededor cambió drásticamente; elevando el calor en sus mejillas y volviendo su corazón tan pesado que palpitaba sin tregua sólo por el esfuerzo de respirar (Casi lo veía salir disparado).

-Nadie me había tratado así antes… supongo que por ello me cuesta tanto aceptarlo- divertida por algún recuerdo del pasado, rió en un susurro. Al desviar la vista a la mano que descansaba sobre el brazo del sillón (Olvidada por completo al iniciar la plática), espabiló asustada -¡Ren san!- tomándolo, lo acercó lo suficiente para observar sus nudillos maltrechos. Seguramente fue al impactar contra el cristal –Debe doler mucho…-

-No tanto como el de la nariz…- bromeó para calmarla. Sin embargo, como si no fueran suficientes emociones para un día, Kyoko acercó sus hermosos labios a la zona despellejada y llena de sangre seca, depositando un beso que impregnó de calor desde la mano hasta el hombro.

-Tantos problemas causados por mi descuido…- habló sin despegarse, rozándolo en el movimiento de su boca, hechizándolo por completo. Parecía inverosímil pensar que esa misma chica no soportara ni verlo en pintura hace un año. Había tanto cariño en sus palabras que una idea que jamás se le había ocurrido, le abordó con insistencia: ¿Podría ella haberse enamorado de él sin saberlo o reconocerlo? No quería darse falsas esperanzas pero es que… su comportamiento lo llenaba de dudas. Nunca fue tan demostrativa… no quería caer presa de sus desesperados sentimientos… pero… ¿Y si fuera así?... –Ren san siempre está ayudándome…- por fin, lo miraba a la cara –Quizá nunca pueda pagarle todo lo que ha hecho por mí…-

-No digas tonterías, ¿Quién te ha dicho que debes pagarme? Para empezar, ¿Hay algo que valga la pena pagar, siquiera?- ¿Desde cuándo era acreedor de tanto reconocimiento? ¿Por qué Mogami Kyoko se las arreglaba para conmoverlo hasta el tuétano con frases exactas?

-¿Sabe? Durante la filmación del video, me di cuenta de muchas cosas. Vi con objetividad algunos detalles de mi comportamiento que me hicieron darme cuenta de lo erróneo en mis decisiones. Pero esa perspectiva me asustaba también; me revelaba un camino que antes permaneció vedado, tenía mucho miedo de dar el primer paso - giró el rostro a un lado, avergonzada por su flaqueza – Lanzarme a lo desconocido no me trajo buenos resultados- debía referirse a escapar de Kyoto con el cantante – Y después de lo ocurrido aquella noche; incluso ya habiendo tomado una decisión definitiva…- en un resumen practico, relató la discusión con Fuwa, asombrándolo y admirando la entereza con que lo manejó –No es como si sus palabras hayan afectado… ¡Para nada! Es sólo un pequeño susto porque nunca mostró ese lado y eso que viví con él desde muy pequeña- agitando la mano despreocupada, quiso mentirle dándole a entender que no valía la pena pensar en ello. Verla actuar así le rompía el corazón y maldijo nuevamente a Fuwa.

-¡Es suficiente!- tomándola por los hombros, la sacó de su falsa sonrisa con un gemido al sacudirla con gentileza, como si quisiera despertarla de una pesadilla -¡No tiene nada de malo que demuestres como te sientes! ¡No cargues con un peso tan grande! Si no lo dejas salir… dolerá más con el tiempo…- Kyoko no podía parar el temblor de su barbilla ni el vidrioso efecto de las lágrimas en sus ojos, tratando de contenerse. Sonrió para ella mientras peinaba con los dedos los cortos mechones rubios –Puedes compartirlo conmigo… si quieres…-

-Yo… realmente esperaba que usted estuviera en el aeropuerto…- confesó con la voz quebrada -… Debe pensar que soy una chica llorona y débil pero… aún me sentía muy insegura de la decisión que había tomado… pero… en el momento en que lo vi… me sentí más tranquila… ¡Tan aliviada que creí desmayarme!- arrodillada delante suyo, convulsionó en un llanto desgarrador y no pudo hacer más que permitirle desahogarse entre sus brazos, donde siempre sería bien recibida - ¿¡Cómo pudo decirme esas cosas horribles!? ¡Él, de entre todas las personas! ¡Dije que avanzaría pero tengo miedo! ¡No quiero volver a pasar por lo mismo!- no respondió a nada, únicamente la aprisionaba contra su pecho con más fuerza; ella no parecía notar lo cerca que estaban pues de permanecer en el suelo, pasó a sentarse sobre sus piernas. Esa era la Kyoko en sus recuerdos; la que confiaba lo suficiente en él para permitirle verla llorar.

No supo cuánto pasaron abrazados pero fue lo suficiente para hacerlo sentir amodorrado por el calor de sus cuerpos y saberla tan relajada que también comenzó a entrecerrar los ojos.

–Hay algo que siempre quise decirle… en estos momentos, quiero tener mi conciencia tranquila. Quizá, suplicarle que no me odie por eso…-

-No lo haré. Pero me afligen tus palabras…-

-Es que… siento que es necesario explicárselo ya que… somos amigos y no quiero que haya secretos entre nosotros. Moko san ha sido estricta en ese asunto y supongo que en su caso, debe ser igual- la seriedad con la que hablaba provocó una punzada dolorosa justo en el corazón –Pues, se trata de mis razones para estudiar actuación…- temerosa, junto sus dedos índices infantilmente -… ¿Recuerda que le dije que mis motivos eran raros? Etto… la razón es que yo… quise estudiar actuación porque… por usted…-

-¿¡Por mí!?- su intención no era ser tan obvio ni desencajar la cara pero era inevitable.

-¡Es qué yo quería derrotarlo!- sudaba a mares y de un brinco, puso distancia, probablemente creía que la ahorcaría –Aceptémoslo, Ren san: usted me detestaba al principio y bueno, no me costó mucho plantearme un objetivo tan oscuro. Sólo puedo decir que al conocerlo mejor, yo cambié el concepto que tenía y me hizo… respetarlo –

-¿Sigues queriendo derrotarme?- tranquilizándola, acarició sus cabellos, curioso de saber cuál sería su respuesta.

-Aún quiero derrotarlo pero… no es de la misma manera que Shotaro: es más como si quisiera estar a su nivel y alcanzarlo pero sin anhelar destruirlo…- el brillo en sus pupilas lo cautivó y sedujo. Daría lo que fuera por hacerla suya en ese momento; confesarle sus sentimientos e invitarla a ser parte permanente de su vida ¡Dios! ¡Sería capaz hasta de proponerle matrimonio! –No quiero perder su amistad… pero tampoco quería seguir mintiéndole…- no pudo contenerse, ya no podía contener sus sentimientos.

-Te quiero…- sus labios se movieron por sí mismos, arrancando un poco de sorpresa. Ya no importaba nada pues no podía soportarlo más. Su cuerpo vibraba, excitado. Estaba listo para cualquier respuesta… cualquiera… excepto…

-Gracias. Moko san también me dijo que me quería… me falta mucho para desarrollar un sentimiento tan serio como el cariño pero puedo decirle que también, lo estimo mucho…- alejándose de él, decidió que era hora de preparar una merienda (Aún era temprano por la tarde). Impactado por cómo fue esquivada una directa declaración amorosa, permaneció sentado en la misma posición sin poder dar crédito a lo que escuchó. ¿"Estimarlo"? Más le sonaba como a carta de negocios…

Chascó la lengua y decidió que aquello, merecía una venganza.

"Con que no quieres esconderme nada, ¿Eh?"

-¡Ah! Fíjate que tuve un trabajo en TBM esta semana y vaya sorpresa al descubrir que un amigo mío que trabajaba ahí, ya no está. ¡Qué raro! Era un personaje llamado "Bo". Creo que iré a la televisora y preguntaré alguna referencia… ¡En verdad se le extraña mucho por aquí!- rió con sádica satisfacción al oír cómo caía la tetera y una sartén desde la cocina.

**************************LME********************************

Ser presidente de una compañía tan grande podría abrumar a cualquiera. Pero para él, era el trabajo más satisfactorio y cuya meta fundamental, era el combustible que la mantenía andando. Aunque existían algunos pequeños contratiempos que, de ser por él, los desecharía sin prestarles la más mínima atención.

-Este chico… ¡Me va oír!- Ren, era como un hijo (Siendo su padrino, no podía ser de otra manera) y la mayoría notaba que le brindaba un trato especial, ofreciéndole algunas libertades extras que no le permitiría a nadie más. Todos estos privilegios fueron otorgados por la gran confianza que le tenía; después de años en los cuales creyó haber "amansado" a la fiera pues, ¿Quién diría que el amable, caballeroso y agradable Tsuruga Ren era en su juventud un hombre que despreciaba a la humanidad y miraba a sus compañeros por sobre el hombro? Fue aquella conducta que lo llevó a la ruina; al final, no tuvo más que enrollar la cola para sentarse en ella. Sin embargo, el intachable actor no pudo resistir más y explotó, frente a más de una decena de personas -¡Qué buen titular! ¡"El número uno de Japón contra el debutante más popular"! ¡Y mira estás fotos: maravillosas imágenes! ¡Hay que felicitar al camarógrafo por la nitidez y enfoque! – su secretario asentía apesumbrado pero no tuvo oportunidad de responder: la puerta se abrió, dejando entrar a uno de los involucrados -¡Buenos días, joven señor! ¿Cómo amaneció? ¿Le duele eso que trae en el labio o acaso quiso ponerse a la moda con un "piercing"? – el hombre sabía muy bien que el hablarle de "usted" reflejaba parte de su enojo; Ren simplemente gruñó, bajando la cabeza -¿Me va explicar que pasó en el aeropuerto? Y para empezar, ¿Qué hacía usted en dicho lugar?-

-Fui por Kyoko san…-

-¡Vaya! ¡Qué fue por Kyoko san, dice!- sin oír realmente, pegó un codazo al hombre de turbante que, a un lado, usaba una tablilla de apuntes como escudo. La mención de un nombre especial en la conversación, obligó a rebobinar la excusa en su cabeza -¿¡Qué fuiste a qué!?- curioso, prestó toda su a tención en la versión "oficial" de la trifulca. Sintió deseos de moler a golpes al majadero de Fuwa por expresarse tan grotescamente de su estimada miembra de "Ámame". Ahora entendía la reacción de Ren. No pudo evitar sonreír –Creí que volvías a las andadas… pero dado el caso, no puedo hacer más que darte la razón…-

-Mucho lo siento si le provoqué malestar. No pude contenerme y no pensé en las consecuencias de mis actos. Sólo me conforta saber que ella no se avistó por ningún lado; en las fotos estamos únicamente él y yo…-

-Ara… ¿No te importa tu carrera con tal de que esa chica esté a salvo? ¿Eh?-

-Así es- contestó sin titubear.

-¡Vaya que has cambiado! Ahora no puedo regañarte como pensaba…-

-Señor…- pareció escoger con cuidado sus palabras -¿Sería posible ajustar mi agenda un poco?-

-¿Con qué objeto?- preguntó intrigado.

-Quisiera… un poco de tiempo libre- la rareza de esa petición hizo que diera de bruces contra el escritorio, dejando un marcado moretón en la frente –Si no es mucho pedir-

-Ren… no… tú no eres Ren… ¿¡Quién eres y que hiciste con mi muchacho!? El Tsuruga Ren que conozco, JAMAS pediría espacios en el trabajo… -

-Sólo un poco…- su olfato le dictaba que ahí se maquinaba una jugada que involucraba a cierta actriz. Pensando en que tampoco quería dejárselo muy fácil, optó por ponerle trabas que alimentarían su entusiasmo (A su manera).

-Ya sé por qué y debo decírtelo, aunque me odies: definitivamente, NO-

-Pero…- le divertía enormemente verlo suplicar y pensó que Kuu estaría encantado de presenciar fenómeno sublime.

-Y te recuerdo que después de una semana, debe salir de tu apartamento. No me cabe la menor duda de que la revista que publicó esta noticia –señaló el folleto color rojo sobre una torre de papeles –comenzará a espiarte mucho más. Me he encargado de que tu dirección sea privada para evitar incomodidades pero no hay que subestimar a estos acosadores expertos. Y sé que antes mencioné que sería bueno verte involucrados en algunos chismes románticos pero dadas las circunstancias, no considero apropiado comenzar rumores que afecten su incipiente carrera-

-¿Y si ella quisiera quedarse?- le sorprendió percibir rebeldía en el tono de su voz, ¿Acaso pensaba oponérsele descaradamente?

-Conoce bien mi punto de vista y reconozco su correcta manera de ser. NUNCA aceptaría vivir contigo más del tiempo estipulado-

-Entonces concédame una semana con más tiempo para dedicarme a mi vida privada. Lo repondré después…- sabía que era un testarudo por naturaleza, pero jamás había insistido tanto. JAMAS.

-¿Crees que después de portarte mal, voy a obsequiarte una semana holgada de obligaciones? ¡Ni hablar! Confórmate con VERLA por las noches y en las mañanas… eso es todo, puedes retirarte- con un ademán de la mano, indicó que le convenía salir de inmediato. Aunque, un objeto en el que antes no había reparado, llamó poderosamente su atención- ¿Qué es eso que llevas ahí?...-

-¿Esto?- levantó el amarre que dentro, llevaba una caja de almuerzo negra con filigranas doradas y dibujos de flores rojas (¿Eran rosas?) –Me lo regaló Kyoko san. Por mi cumpleaños…- sonrió altanero. Para Ren, ese obsequio era el objeto de mayor valor en el mundo y no lo avergonzaba el demostrarlo. Quiso soltar una carcajada pero se contuvo.

Ya satisfecho con la respuesta repitió el mando de retirada. El actor obedeció no sin antes dedicarle una de esas miradas que helarían a cualquiera –"Menos a mí, claro"- le gustaría curiosear un poco el apartamento, sólo por el deseo de verlos interactuar bajo el mismo techo –Será interesante… ¡Quién sabe! Tal vez el destino esté planeando jugar un poco con MIS juguetes favoritos…-

******************************LME*******************************

-Revista "Boots". Departamento de edición, ¿Con quién lo comunico?-

-Oye… Chie, ¿Cuándo aceptarás salir conmigo?- galante, apoyó un codo sobre el escritorio de la joven secretaria.

-Cuando mi adorado Tsuruga san ya no esté disponible- despectiva, giró la silla a un lado para no verle la cara -¡Esas horribles fotos! ¡Jamás te perdonaré por eso!-

-¡Es mi trabajo! ¡De eso me gano la vida!- protesto, indignado pues no era la única en reprocharlo cada vez que pasaba por los cubículos donde laboraban las fanáticas de Tsuruga Ren y Fuwa Sho.

-¡Tú y tu mórbido jefe no tienen más pasatiempo que molestar a mi amado Sho chan!- agregó una chica que pasaba con una torre de carpetas.

-¡Sí! ¡Saburo san fue quien compró las fotos de cuando Reino sama y Sho chan discutieron en TBM!- otra más escupió desde el escritorio continuo, lanzándole una lata de jugo vacía -¡Desaparece de mi vista, cochambroso de quinta!- antes de que lo lincharan en la recepción del edificio, decidió retirarse.

-¡Viejas locas! ¡Esos tipos jamás se fijarían en ustedes!- gracias a la distancia, la lluvia de objetos entre los cuales desfilaban varias cuchillas exacto, grapas y (¿¡De dónde sacaron eso!?) una maceta -¡Bah!... ¡Mujeres! Uno les da la oportunidad y ellas lo dejan por mirar demasiado alto…- con las manos en los bolsillos, caminó despreocupadamente por los recovecos hasta que un grito lo sacó de sus obligaciones.

-¡MATSUDA!-

-¡Joder! ¡El jefe! Tal vez pueda escabullirme por las escaleras de emergencias…-

-¡TRAE TU INUTIL TRASERO A MI OFICINA, MATSUDA!-

-Ni modo…- suspiró resignado. Cuidadoso, entreabrió la puerta con la plaquita "Saburo Kisuke. Jefe de Publicaciones" -¿Qué se le ofrece, jefazo?-

-¡Ni jefazo ni que ocho cuartos, remedo de fotógrafo!- el sempiterno cigarro barato oscilaba peligrosamente entre los gruesos labios cada vez que daba sus característicos alaridos -¿¡Tanto seguir a Fuwa Sho y esto es lo mejor que pudiste conseguir!?-

-Bueno… creí que era interesante…- inseguro, enrolló entre sus dedos el faldón de la camisa de cinco días sin lavar -¿Lo publicó está mañana, no? ¿Cuál es el problema?-

-¡Te diré CUAL es el problema! ¡Nuestras ventas rebasaron a las del mes pasado en un 60%! ¡Nuestros lectores esperan más y no hay otra cosa que ofrecer! ¡QUIERO QUE CONSIGAS UNA NOTICIA QUE SACUDA JAPON!- las gafas y la gorra por poco y salen volando. Si su jefe fuera tantito más explicito en sus peticiones… -¿¡Necesitas que te lo desglose letra por letra, animal!?- pues… viera que sí… -¡TRAEME LA RAZON DE PORQUE ESOS DOS SE DIERON DE GOLPES!-

-Pero usted pidió que escribieran ya eso, señor: la versión "oficial" fue por rivalidades de popularidad…-

-Quiero que veas las fotos, Matsuda…- de la gaveta lateral, sacó tres fotografías: en una de ellas se veían a Reino, de "Vie Ghoul" sujetando por las solapas de la camisa a Fuwa; en la otra, dándose puñetazos y en tercera, Tsuruga Ren separando a los contrincantes –Y ahora, pasa que el que los separó en la primera ocasión, inicia el pleito contra el mismo sujeto… y mira en esta otra…- entre las imagines que estuviera viendo antes de llamarlo a la oficina, se encontraba una donde la chica mala de "Dark Moon" separaba a los hombres en el aeropuerto -¿Qué raro, no? ¿Me repites quién demonios es la rubia? –

-Es Mogami Kyoko, señor. Debutó en el comercial de "Kyurara"; interpretó al ángel en el video de "Prisoner" (Sí, el de Fuwa); fue "Mio" en "Dark Moon"; luego "Natsu" en "Box R" y participó como la misma en el promocional de la nueva temporada interpretado por "Vie Ghoul"-

-Estás muy bien informado, ¿Eh? ¿Te interesa la chica?-

-Malsana curiosidad- sonrió de lado.

-¿Así que la actriz ha interactuado con los tres y ahora resulta, que todos se han dado de catorrazos con diferencias de apenas una semana? Interesante, ¿No?- conocía esa mirada y no auguraba nada agradable -¿Qué te parece si investigamos un tantito más de eso? ¿¡Te lo imaginas!? ¡Extra: "El triangulo amoroso del Showbizz"! Quiero esa noticia, Matsuda… consígueme la evidencia…-

-Sí, jefe. Lo haré…- desde hacía tiempo deseaba acercarse a la actriz. Saburo san no podía imaginar cuanto esperaba por el chance de husmear a Kyoko –"Y me pagarán por ello… ¡Qué suerte!"- sobándose las manos, marchó a su escritorio para conseguir la cámara que revelaría lo más intimo de la actriz.

****************************LME*******************************

-¿Y qué tal tu viaje épico, caperucita?-

-¡Ni me lo preguntes!- gruñó al dejarse caer en el sillón del apartamento de Reino –Es más… ¡Soy yo la que tiene las preguntas!-

-¿Y qué quieres preguntar? ¿Mi color favorito? ¿Mi comida predilecta? O…- acercándose a su oído, susurró gravemente -… ¿Qué fetiche es el que más me excita?-

-¡Arg! ¡Aléjate! ¡No me toques! ¡Me refiero al memorable encuentro con tu padre!- pensó que aquello lo alteraría más sólo obtuvo un encogimiento de hombros.

-Sí. Me contó el incidente… ese viejo tonto…-

-¡Un momento!- volviendo a ponerse en pía, lo señaló acusadora con un dedo -¿¡No me dijiste que la relación con Ookami san era tirante!?-

-Yo no dije que fuera tirante; lo que pasa es que es un viejo libidinoso y no lo tolero…-

-¿Eh?-

-Así es: papá debe tener, a lo mucho, unas dos docenas de hijos regados por el mundo- dicha confesión la dejó en blanco en medio de la sala, con los ojos abiertos y la mirada ausente –De hecho, Miroku y yo somos hermanos; Hiroki (Alías, Milu) es medio hermano; Amane Mei también es media hermana nuestra pero a ella nunca la reconoció- prestando oídos al bizarro árbol genealógico del "Beagle", encontró muy rara la familiaridad con el diseñador y lo sucedido con Mei san.

-¿¡Milu san es pariente tuyo!? ¡Increíble! No se parecen… aunque con ese cabello nadie podría decirlo-

-Era él, después de Mei, quien tendría derecho a suceder al viejo al faltar esté. Claro, antes de transformarse en travestí. Fue una gran decepción para la familia…- lamentaba mucho que los padres de Milu san le despreciaran por sus preferencias pero, también había ahí un nombre que la llenaba de curiosidad.

-¿Mei san? ¿La ex novia de Ren san?- él asintió -¿Y por qué no la reconoció?-

-Su mamá era una mujer muy estúpida…-

-¡Oye! ¡No seas grosero!-

-… Ambiciosa y Psicópata. Ella quería que Mei heredara el puesto de mi padre dentro de la mafia. Es la mayor, de todas formas era su destino; sin embargo, dos años después, nació Hiroki; producto de una relación con la hija de un importante comerciante japonés residente en Los Ángeles. Celosa y cegada por su sed de poder, Utako (Que así se llamaba), intento asesinar a Olivia san y su hijo. Al enterarse mi padre, quien consideraba imperdonables las ofensas entre las miembras de su "harén", expulsó de la "familia" a Utako y Mei. Después del incidente, tal parece que la madre prefirió suicidarse y Mei, desde la adolescencia, no ha hecho más que buscar su reconocimiento. Ahí tienes, una parte de la historia de mi familia, la que conozco, claro pues sucedió poco antes de nacer yo- parecía increíble lo que contaba, como una película de intrigas. ¿Ren san conocería ese aspecto de su ex? –Quiero pedirte un favor: no reveles nada de esto. No quiero que mi vida se vea importunada con preguntas acerca del viejo y su "trabajo" ni tampoco que utilicen mi verdadero nombre al hablarme… sólo tú puedes usarlo…- ronroneando cual gato mimado, estiró su cuerpo sobre el sofá hasta colocar la cabeza sobre su regazo, forzándola a recordar que hace un año, otro hombre descansó en el mismo lugar. Tuvo que contenerse para no sonrojarse.

-Prefiero seguir usando "Beagle". Y no tienes que pedírmelo: jamás divulgaría tus secretos. ¡Puedo ser muchas cosas pero no una traidora! Ehmmm… cambiando de tema; me dijiste que viniera porque hay trabajo, ¿No?-

-Así es: un concierto callejero pasado mañana frente a la estatua de Hachiko. Necesitamos un par de temas nuevos y vamos a trabajar en ello-

-Claro, ¿Y los demás?- con la vista, buscó en vano a los otros miembros de la banda.

-Los "tres chiflados" ya están de camino y Mikoru… anda arreglando unos asuntos… ¿No te has enterado?-

-¿De qué?-

-Pues…- justo en aquel momento, la puerta dio paso a un sujeto de impactante cabello negro con mechones de intenso rojo y tan corto como el de Shotaro (Quizá un tanto más largo al frente) -¿Es la mejor solución que pudiste idear? –

-Es mi pelo y mi vida, no te metas…- fijándose en ella, la saludó efusivo -¡Hola, Kyoko chan! Creí que Fuwa y tú volverían hechos pedazos pero quien lo hizo papilla fue Tsuruga Ren…- recordando el suceso de ayer, bajó la cabeza, apesumbrada: las noticias no paraban de mostrar las fotos de la pelea. Cada vez que escuchaba el nombre de su senpai, un dolor agrio deshacía su pecho –Debo darle la mano y felicitarlo por el excelente trabajo…-

-Ren san… ¡Ren san no lo hizo por placer!- sentía la obligación de justificarlo; demostrar su inocencia - ¡Él me defendió! ¡Tomó la ofensa que iba dirigida a mí cuando no le tocaba! ¡Fue mi culpa!- Reino la miraba con los ojos abiertos como platos y Miroku dejó a medio camino la mano que buscaba algo de tomar en la refrigeradora -¡No hablen de él como si fuera un mantón imprudente!-

-Nadie está diciendo eso- apresuró a contestar el baterista –Pero es muy raro que un hombre que se caracteriza por su tranquilidad y cordialidad, de la nada, responda con los puños a otro ídolo -

-Pero…-

-¿De qué te defendió?- el cantante miraba a la nada, jugando con uno de sus tantos anillos -¿Qué te hizo Fuwa?-

-Pues, no estoy segura de que le dijo a Ren san pero, Sho y yo discutimos intensamente en Miyazaki-

-¿Y qué discutieron?- por un segundo, pensó bien en que contestarle.

-Yo… le dije que no lo necesitaba para seguir adelante- era la primera vez que veía a Reino con la boca abierta. Se le antojó un fenómeno tan singular como el paso de un cometa –Fuwa Sho no es más la piedra angular de mi incursión en el mundo del espectáculo- un extraño poder la llenó de entusiasmo. Creía ser capaz de correr una maratón de ahí hasta la luna; de llegar a cualquier lugar que se propusiera.

"_Seguiré adelante; ya he terminado_

_Hasta que te hayas ido, no miraré atrás_

_Como tú dijiste, no tengo miedo_

_Marcaré mi pasó bajo el sol"_

-Bueno…- saliendo de la estupefacción, el cantante recuperó la posición de sentado; cerrando los ojos, sonrió para sí –Me fastidia ver tanta energía a mi alrededor… eres como un tornado… inevitablemente, nos veremos arrastrados así que, por consiguiente, será mejor comenzar a componer la letra de …-

-Tengo una idea…- giró el cuerpo hacía el ventanal -… pensé en ella anoche- ayer, después de soltar todos sus temores y dudas a Ren san, caviló mucho sobre el asunto y sintetizó en un burdo verso, las cosas que más se le antojaron indicadas para hacer partícipe al mundo de su renovada independencia – aún sin él… seguiré aquí…- murmuró.

"_¿Qué hay de malo en tocar tu rostro?_

_¿Qué hay de malo en mantener mi espacio?"_

-¿Es la última revancha?- sabia que Reino era agudo con sus razonamientos; le ahorraba dar explicaciones incomodas.

-Será la última en la que me digne en darle la cara… me las debe, todavía…-

-¿Y qué esperamos? Vamos por tan magistral "paliza moral"- divertida por escuchar sus propias palabras salir del sombrío sujeto, pensó (Por segunda vez) en cómo han cambiado las cosas desde que comenzó en LME.

Estaba agradecida de que así fuera.

"_No fui yo quien te decepcionó_

_No fui yo quien te importunó_

_Ahora, aún sin ti, seguiré aquí"._

* * *

Plaza Hachiko, Shibuya.

Mucha gente pasaba y quedaba boquiabierta al ver la tarima a medio camino. Por lo general, las bandas que recién debutaban realizaban conciertos en plena calle para conseguir más admiradores. Sin embargo, aquella era la excepción pues el grupo en cuestión, no era debutante; pero para los miles de seguidores de "Vie Ghoul", la nueva colaboradora debía presentarse formalmente.

-"Este es mi momento"- pensó mientras caminaban entre la multitud hasta el centro donde descargarían su música; al ver a Reino, muchos reaccionaron, comenzando el escándalo. Incluso unas cuantas cámaras ya estaban prestas para inmortalizarlos en video o fotografías. Sonrió predadora –"Mírame, Shotaro: estoy parada en tu mismo territorio; no me afectas en lo más mínimo, ya no más. Tengo un poder más grande de mi lado…"- orgullosa, acarició el reconstruido collar de la "princesa rosa" y a "Corn" –"Ahora, te demostraré quien soy…"- el sonido de las guitarras interrumpió su desafío mental, entregándola a su público. Cada palabra era como si liberara un poco de su alma y corazón; aquellos fragmentos viajaban por el aire a cada persona que la escuchaba.

"_Sé que las personas son como los juegos_

_No puedes hacerlos permanecer igual_

_No concibo la idea de que el amor pueda terminar_

_Debemos parar de pretender"_

-"Mírame"-

-"Escúchame"-

-"Siénteme"-

-"Aquí, ya no hay nada para ti"- con un salto, cayó en medio de la gente, aumentando las exclamaciones y los flashes que salían casi de la nada; deseaba involucrarlos más con su canción porque aquella, era una letra cargada de sus más intensos sentimientos. Necesitaba dejarlos salir y así, extender sus alas; había un cielo inmenso ahí fuera que esperaba por verla volar –"Corn"- pensó, llena de solidaridad y estima –"No volveré a dejar que nadie destroce mis sueños; no permitiré que mis emociones se intoxiquen con el veneno de otros ni volveré a caer en los mismos errores. La próxima vez, acertaré. Sigue viendo por mí, Corn, donde sea que estés"- vio brillar la piedra azul en su mano derecha (Cómo si respondiera) y una idea nació de pronto.

"_No más dolor ni mentiras_

_No puedo detener el destino otra vez_

_En algún lugar, marcaré mi paso_

_Encontraré un camino… y así, sonreiré"._

Por extraño que pareciera, el terror que aquella piedra le producía después de que Ren san impregnara un poco de su magia en ella, desapareció. Lentamente, la acercó a sus labios, besando la pulida superficie.

-"Qué raro… siempre creí que algo fatal me pasaría si tocaba a "Corn"… sólo fueron exageraciones mías. ¿Cómo pude creer que senpai dejaría malas vibras en ella?"- riéndose de su cobarde pasado, continuó con el espectáculo; aunque, en lo más profundo de su ser, sintió nacer otro tipo de sentimiento, uno más poderoso e invasivo que el fuego de actriz.

Bueno, ya habría tiempo para desentrañar el misterio de aquel descubrimiento; uno que, de alguna manera, la intranquilizo imperceptiblemente.

************************************LME**********************************

-¿Qué…?- estupefacto como estaba, daba gracias a Dios por que todos los demás estuvieran, al igual que él minutos antes, inmersos en la pantalla de la cafetería donde tomaban el almuerzo después de la ardua jornada de filmación. Reaccionando por fin, recogió los palillos que cayeron sobre la mesa; objetos a juego con la flamante caja de almuerzo que Kyoko le diera como "verdadero" regalo de cumpleaños -¿Lo hizo en verdad?- aún no podía creerlo; su kouhai besó la misma piedra que él "tomara" hace un año, justo después de la prueba para "Katsuki". Era… como un beso indirecto… ¿Estaría consciente de ese hecho?

"_Seguiré adelante; no tengo miedo_

_Encontraré un lugar al que pertenecer_

_Ya he terminado, como tú dijiste_

_Por mucho tiempo, he sido desgraciada"._

Las murmuraciones comenzaron pues aquel concierto en vivo, estaba siendo promocionado en varios canales musicales y casi ninguno de los presentes reconocía a la actriz que desgarraba su voz con tanta fuerza.

-Me encanta su estilo…- reconoció, apoyando su cabeza sobre la mano derecha. No importaba cuanto la escuchara y la viera, nunca tenía suficiente –El punk es lo que más le queda…-

-¿Decías?- Yashiro dejó la "fantástica odisea de admirador número uno" para prestarle un poquito de atención -¿¡A qué no se ve genial!?- tuvo que asentir, más para darle gusto que por ganas de demostrar su entusiasmo -¿¡No sientes que hoy está diferente!?-

-¿A qué te refieres?-

-Es como si… quizá esté en un error… pero… ¿No te da la impresión de verse más ligera? ¿Será que ha perdonado a Fuwa?-

-¿Eso crees?-

-Pues si…-

-…- él también lo veía así. Sin embargo, no era esa clase de perdón que inquiere un nuevo acercamiento; más bien, todo lo contrario: un último golpe a su orgullo y remarcarle (Por sí aún no lo creía) lo poco que pensaría en él de ahora en adelante. Sonrió agradecido.

"_Y ahora; aún sin ti, seguiré aquí."_

-"Creo que ya no le quedará mucho tiempo en la sección "Ámame", supongo"- la idea lo perturbaba y emocionaba al mismo tiempo; pues, si volver a enamorarse era el requisito para graduarse, aquello, obviamente, sería como la tesis –"¿Qué haré cuando dejes de ser mi kouhai? ¿Cómo serán las cosas entre nosotros después de eso?"- ya lo descubriría. No es como si por ello, fuera a cambiar sus planes –"Haré que te fijes en mí. No volverás a temer, Kyoko"- dirigió una última vista a la pantalla.

Pronto comenzaría una nueva etapa en la vida de la cantante y él estaría ahí.

Siempre, a su lado.

CONT.

N/A: niaaaaaaaaaa!!!! ¡Cuánto tiempo! Como siempre, comienzo mis notas de autora con una disculpa por la tardanza. Creo que son incontables las veces que lo digo y creo ya tenerlas aburridas de tanto. No tengo excusa más que sólo una: Soy una persona algo rara…XD!... si algo no me gusta al revisar el fic, soy capaz de borrarlo todo… aunque, al revisarlo después de publicarlo, encuentro errores que antes no percibí y bueno, entro en colosal pataleta contra mi persona…TT!... en fin, después de corregirlo varias veces, aquí está…XD!!!... oh, sí! Primera parte terminada! *Saludo militar* No quiero decir que actualizaré rápido pues cada vez que lo digo, algo me detiene…TT!.... mejor voy a decir "hasta en cinco meses actualizo" y quizá el destino me favorezca más….XD!...

Siguiente capítulo: algo de vida en el hogar y el maquiavélico plan de Milu san…XD!... Ren se sale con la suya y sí, Kyoko comienza a notar que su senpai también es hombre….TT! je… bien…. Dioses! Cuánto ha pasado! Lamento mucho si la historia va lenta (Hasta el manga comienza a mostrar escenas jugosas…XD!) y como mi amiga Sakuralizz me comentara, para terminar quizá pase el años… (Con respecto al número de capis que tengo planeado….XP) ojala que no sea tanto tiempo y que mis manos y cerebro se agilicen mucho más…XD!.....

Sin más que comentar al respecto, iré con las respuestas a rw (Tarde pero seguro y mañana contestaré los demás!)

Nefertiti2882: ne! Espero que te gustara como hice sufrir a Sho..XD!... unas cuantas patadas a la entrepierna y al orgullo para destruirlo… además de la participación de Ren..:XD!... creo que ahora lo pensara cien veces antes de abandonar a una chica como lo hizo con Kyoko … aunque seguirá algo necio con ella… el pobre no sabe perder….*risa lastimera* En fin, por lo menos ya lo dejaron quietecito. Gracias por tu comentario y por tu paciencia…XD!:.. Más que nada, eso es lo que más debo agradecer a todas! "Paciencia de santa", como dice mi abuela.

Sakura Chan: bueno, ahora que Kyoko está un poco más dispuesta, quizá Ren actúe con más confianza, con respecto a estar más activo…XD!... siento que está relación va como la canción de Julieta Venegas "Lento"… jojojo! Bueno, qué le voy hacer. A veces, los personajes toman su lugar y hacen lo que quieren…XD!... como dicen por ahí, "se van por las parras". Así que veremos cómo va la cosa…XD!:… ¡"La porra te saluda"!..:XD!... me gusta esa expresión!... neeee! Me encanta toda la comida picante: aquí en la casa, compran una salsa que pica con ganas y no hay comida en que no la utilice…TT!.... con ella, hasta las tortillas más tiesas saben a gloria!...*mirada soñadora al estilo Kyoko pensando en las hadas* Así que arriba el chile! Las amigas de Perú me han recomendado unos chiles que me antojan muy deliciosos…. Aquí no he visto de esos…-.-… pero ansió con ansias probarlos…!!!

Ahora, con las aclaraciones del capi:

La canción del video es "Beltaine" de Inkubus Sukkubus (Para las fans de la música gótica! Ese grupo es genial!!! *7*) y la segunda es "Without you" de Anna Tsuchiya. XD!... Me he dado cuenta que estoy poniendo muchas canciones (casi se vuelve songfic..XD) pero a veces siento que me ayudan a expresar con más claridad los sentimientos de los personajes. Además, no se ustedes, pero yo siempre tengo una banda sonora en mi cabeza cuando leo un fic…XD!...

"Mista" y "Rista" son nombres de valquirias. Y para quienes no sepan mucho del "Anillo de los Nibelungos":Odin castiga por traición a la valquiria Brunilda, sometiéndola a un sueño eterno mientras permanece encerrada en medio de unas llamas negras. De esa manera, sólo el "guerrero elegido" podrá revivirla y reclamarla como suya…XD!...

Con lo de la expresión "marimacho"… la considero muy desagradable…TT!.... casi toda mi vida asistí a un colegio sólo para niñas. Ahí, durante muchos años fui la persona más alta de mi clase (y unos cuantos, de todo el colegio…bueno… en ese entonces quizá no le prestaban atención al crecimiento porque después asistían unas mujeres mucho más altas que yo…XD) y siempre, cuando se trataba de obras teatrales, me tocaban los papeles masculinos….TT!... fui el lobo de caperucita; el lobo de los siete cabritos; un papá violento y borracho; un cura; Perseo; y un vago mujeriego de los setentas…XD!... Era conocida como una marimacho indudable…TT!... más aún cuando daba discursos feministas en las clases de sociales…XD!... tuve una amiga que me dijo categóricamente que si yo no paraba de hablar de esa manera, dejaría de ser mi amiga..XD!... al final lo cumplió pero no por eso…TT!... quien la entiende…. En fin… si esto le ha pasado a alguien más, le envió toda mi solidaridad…XD!:..

Uff… bueno, voy a dejarlo aquí para no aburrirlas con la cháchara..XD!...

Ah! Lo que Kyoko menciona sobre desear superar a Ren pero no destruirlo, sucede de verdad en el manga (chap. 79, si no me equivoco)..:XD… es cuando Ogata le pregunta si ella ama a Ren y esta reacciona como demonio..:XD!...jojojo épico!

No sé si hay más por aclarar y si no, ya saben por dónde preguntar…x3 siempre contesto. Tarde, pero segura…XD!...

Nos veremos en el sig capi.

Matta ne y buenos días…XD…. (son las una y media de la madrugada…Oo!!!)


	13. Señales de Amor I

Cáp. 13: "Señales de Amor I: Convivencia Amistosa".

-¿Kyoko san?-

-¿Eh?... Digo, ¿Sí?-

-Vamos a poner en claro las reglas del juego-

-¿En cuanto a qué?- tiesa como tabla, miró al "Rey de las Tinieblas". Era tarde por la noche y apenas acaban de entrar puesto que, como no tenía llave (Y no esperaba tenerla, desde luego), permaneció en el pasillo hasta que Tsuruga Ren regresó del trabajo –Si es por lo de ahorita… lo lamento pero hacía demasiado frío en la calle como para sentarme en la banca que está a la entrada del edificio- su senpai levanto un dedo, indicándole que guardara silencio.

-Esto no debe volver a pasar nunca. Además, el que debe disculparse soy yo: debía entregarte desde el primer día una copia de la llave. Realmente lo siento- iba a decirle que no era su obligación proporcionarle tal herramienta a una extraña como ella, pero fue interrumpida –Aún así, dejé indicaciones con los encargados, informándoles que si yo no llegaba a tiempo, te abrieran la puerta. Hablaré con ellos por esta falta - ante la perspectiva de terceros involucrados, saltó de su asiento, apoyando las manos en la mesa del comedor.

-Por favor, no lo haga. Mire, es que uno de los porteros ofreció abrir. Me dio pena…- admitió sonrojada- No tengo porque exigir ningún servicio por parte del personal de este edificio- sentía su mirada analítica recorrerla de píes a cabeza.

-Como amiga, y mientras vivas en mi casa, tendrás los mismos derechos que yo. Toma…- extendió la mano en su dirección, ofreciéndole una tarjeta muy parecida a la que él mismo utilizaba como llave –Aquí está: me la dieron al entrar. ¿No crees que pudieron entregártela cuando viniste? Voy a reclamar al respecto, aunque me digas que no- verlo GENUINAMENTE enfado la asustaba tanto que no podía hacer más que temblar. Por eso, cuando el dejó la silla y caminó hacía el recibidor, tuvo que tragarse sus temores y correr para alcanzarlo. Por su actitud, parecía prepararse para darle un puñetazo a cualquiera que se le parara en frente.

¡No!

¡El incidente del aeropuerto no debía repetirse!

-¡Ren san, no lo hagas! ¡Piénsalo, por favor!- en el momento, no cayó en la cuenta de haberlo tuteado y mucho menos, abrazarlo por la espalda, conteniéndolo -¿Cómo van a entregarme una llave de tu apartamento? ¡Apenas llevo dos días viviendo aquí! ¡No pueden darme algo cuando eres tú el dueño y es obligación de los encargados de seguridad, responder únicamente ante ti! – estaba desesperada. La imagen de Ren ya fue lo bastante manchada como para agregar un escándalo más. Para empezar, ¿¡Desde cuando se irritaba tan fácilmente! -¿No es eso lógico?- el cuerpo que sujetaba giró lentamente y un par de fuertes brazos la envolvieron.

-No me gusta que no te respeten… ¿Qué si te pasa algo por quedarte fuera? Jamás me lo perdonaría…- ella sonrió, aún con el rostro pegado a su pecho. Nunca antes alguien la había defendido tanto.

-Le agradezco su preocupación, pero eso se solucionará conforme me conozcan. Soy una intrusa…-

-¡Claro que no!...- rezongó indignado.

-Póngase en sus zapatos…- persistieron con una lucha visual hasta que por fin, el actor suspiró derrotado.

-Está bien, no diré nada- agradecida pues por fin entró en razón, quiso retroceder unos pasos para separarse, más el agarre de su senpai no menguó mientras le dirigía una mirada de "Emperador de la Noche" incipiente –Pero con dos condiciones…- con sutileza, resopló en su mejilla, recorriendo el camino a su oreja izquierda donde susurro gravemente, dejándola incapaz de moverse –Primero: vuelve a tutearme…- ¿¡Por qué debía utilizar ese tono de ronroneo! –Y segundo; hablaremos sobre tu tiempo de estadía aquí- súbitamente, el calor la abandonó y observó como la guiaba a la sala, halándola por la muñeca, sonriendo como el ganador de la lotería.

-"No importa el paso del tiempo, el mayor entretenimiento de este hombre es molestarme"- pensó pesimista al saberse convertida en su juguete favorito.

-Hemos quedado de acuerdo que te quedarás una semana, ¿Nee?-

-Así es…-

-Pero, no estipulamos en qué forma vamos a contabilizar la semana…

-Una semana es una semana, Ren san…-

-Pues eso está por verse…- sentándola en el sillón, ocupó el lugar al lado, fijando los ojos en los suyos –Debido a nuestros trabajos, contar la semana en días sería infructífero- ¿"Infructífero"? ¿¡PARA QUÉ! –Así que, el conteo será en horas…-

-¿¡COMO!-

-Si haces un escándalo será en minutos…- a la velocidad del rayo, tapó su boca con un cojín –El tiempo que pases fuera de casa no será tomado en cuenta…- quería protestar pero había encontrado un excelente método para impedirle estallar en histeria –Dime… ¿Tan horrible es permanecer a mi lado?- Ren san desvió la vista al televisor apagado con el dolor nublándole las pupilas.

No sabía cómo interpretar la situación: o estaba manipulándola (Era capaz de ello pues conocía esa parte oscura de él) o podía hablar en serio.

-"¿¡Pero qué demonios estoy pensando! ¿Qué motivos tendría para quererme cerca si no es por ayudarme? Además…"-repasó la enorme estancia con un sentimiento parecido al desasosiego –"… Senpai es un solitario. Nunca lo he visto recibir visitas (Bueno, yo estoy aquí pero si fuera el caso, saldría a dar una vuelta mientras tanto); ni recibir llamadas de algún amigo o amiga. Sería… ¿Quiere que me quede más tiempo porque se siente solo?"- ¡Imposible! Si fuera el caso, no la buscaría a ella habiendo personas más idóneas para compartir el mismo espacio –"Pero siempre parece alejarse de los demás. Es como si no quisiera tener contacto con nadie y no entra en confianza fácilmente"- aún así, la escogió como su compañera de entre tantos seres humanos. Sea cual sea el motivo de esa decisión, era imposible no sentirse halagada y conmovida al ser aceptada por un actor de sus dimensiones y carácter complicado.

Arrepentida de haber dudado, tomó la mano de Ren (Donde aún se podía ver la cicatrización de sus heridas), apretándola fuerte.

-Está bien. Lo haremos de esa manera. Por mí no hay inconveniente pero no quiero ser una carga para usted…- sacando a relucir el lado más infantil de su carácter, senpai se hizo el "suizo" como si la plática no fuera con él. ¿¡No iba a dirigirle la palabra a menos que lo tuteara! ¡Qué hombre más caprichoso! Bufó exasperada, lamentando ceder por complacerlo –Me quedaré contigo, Ren san. Así que deja de mirar al techo…-

-¿Me hablabas? ¡No te escuché!- sonrió dulcemente, desprendiendo destellos por la sala.

-Si… claro…-

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

-Olvidé contarte algo-

-¿De qué se trata?- hacía poco terminaron de cenar y el actor lavaba la loza. Ella secaba lo que le pasaba para dejarlo ahí y que él lo colocara en su puesto (El estante era demasiado alto para alcanzarlo)

-Antes de ir a la filmación del video, conocí al padre de Reino-

-¿En serio? ¿Y cómo es? ¿Se parecen?-

-¡Mucho! Hasta en el pelo… en todo… ¡Es como un calco exacto!-

-¿Te agradó?-

-No estoy segura. Me da algo de desconfianza aunque es muy caballeroso…- ahora no sabía cómo seguir. El cantante le pidió no revelar nada del asunto pero Ren san no era de los que pregona los secretos a los cuatro vientos. Su discreción no tenía igual. Sin embargo, escogió con cuidado la siguiente pregunta -¿Sabía que el papá de Reino es también el de Milu san?-

-…- a falta de respuesta, levantó la vista, encontrándose con una rígida expresión de ¿Nerviosismo? -¿Cuál es su nombre?-

-Ookami Shiro…- Ren dejó caer el vaso que tenía en las manos y que por puro milagro, alcanzó a coger antes de que se estrellara contra el suelo -¿Qué pasó?-

-No… es que me sorprendí. Ookami es un apellido famoso en Japón. Tienen un imperio financiero enorme. Es todo…-

-Ah… no lo sabía…- decidió que no revelaría más pues si le decía que también era un jefe yakuza; padre de su ex novia y lleno de hijos, capaz y deja caer todos los platos. Aún así, le pareció inusual tal muestra de sorpresa –"Bueno… si me dijeran que alguien rarísimo como el "Beagle" podría ser heredero de semejante negocio también dejaría caer lo que tuviera en las manos…"- prefirió pasar por alto el incidente.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

-¿Por qué te vas tan temprano?- bostezando y estirando su cuerpo, Ren salió a buscarla a la cocina donde terminaba de alistar dos bentos -¿Sabes, Kyoko san? No sé cómo hacerte entender esto pero, no te he invitado a quedar para que hagas estás cosas. No tienes porque levantarte en la madrugada a preparar comida…- sí… ya lo mencionó antes, pero no era ningún problema.

- Igual, debo madrugar para ir a la escuela y tampoco me gusta estar sentada sin hacer nada. De alguna forma, debo pagarte el favor-

-No necesito que me pagues nada…-

-Ni siquiera me dejas darte lo que en el "Daruma ya" y no me gusta sentir que abuso de los demás. ¿Sabes?, adoro cocinar y así, me aseguro que Tsuruga sama…- tomó la caja más grande y la envolvió en su respectiva mantilla -… se alimente como debe- satisfecha por el estratégico plan, sonrió altanera –No hay escapatoria-.

-¡Ah! ¡Eres tan necia!- imitando un berrinche, él fingió golpear al cabeza contra la barra desayunadora, cubriéndola con los brazos como si quisiera esconderse de ella. Sin poder evitarlo, soltó una suave risita pues solía bromear así y de muchas otras formas, demostrándole facetas de su carácter que antes no le conocía - ¿A qué hora regresas?-

-No estoy segura pero quizá algo tarde porque comienzo a filmar la nueva temporada de "Box R"…- frunció la boca en desagrado –Y tendré que encontrarme con ese atrevido de Sakuya… ¡De sólo recordarlo me dan ganas de echarle zancadilla!- su arrebato obtuvo una carcajada limpia por parte del actor; evento cada día más frecuente aunque al salir del apartamento volviera a colocarse la máscara de calma y seriedad usual.

-Sigue con esa actitud y te aseguró que estarás a salvo. No te dejes llevar por sus jugarretas y sólo procura llevar una actuación bien hecha-

-Gracias por el consejo- complacido, miró tiernamente el bento. ¿Qué significaba? –Por… por cierto, tengo una sorpresa…- tomó una bolsa que dejó sobre el mueble del fregadero –Los comencé a preparar anoche y hoy terminé. Sé cuánto te gustan, pero estos – levantó la bolsa- son mucho más nutritivos que los de la tienda de conveniencia-

-¿De qué se trata?- preguntó curioso sin querer abrir el envoltorio que le cediera.

-Onigiri relleno de atún, nori, mayonesa y otras verduras. Hay seis: para Yashiro san y tú-

-¿Por qué preparaste para Yashiro?- ¿¡Eso fue un puchero de reclamo! No… debía estar alucinando –Siempre lleva un almuerzo… no necesita una merienda-

-Yukihito san se la pasa dando vueltas sin tener un descanso decente con tal de cumplir con tu agenda. Ya lo sabré yo que fui "manager sustituta"- recordó los memorables incidentes de aquel entonces –Me solidarizo con la causa, es todo. Conociéndote, apenas y le das chance de probar un bocado-

-Bien… bien… gracias. Me aseguraré de que los reciba- tomando su propio almuerzo y la mochila, acomodó algunos cuadernos que le faltaban y revisó si llevaba la tarjeta/llave -¿Te vas?-

-Sí. Hoy me toca arreglar el salón… Por cierto, ¿Será en la tarde?-

-¿La entrevista en Fuji TV? Así es…- debió mostrar mucha inquietud pues agregó, al peinar su cabello hacía atrás –Relájate. Todo saldrá bien…"Setsu"…-

-¡Shhh!- poniendo una mano sobre la boca del hombre para callarlo, giró el rostro de un lado a otro como si las paredes escucharan -¡No lo diga en voz alta! ¡Es un secreto!- sintió la sonrisa formarse en esos labios, como siempre, divirtiéndose a costa suya -¿Le parece gracioso?- él asintió enérgicamente -¡Pues no lo es! Reino me dijo que debía crear un personaje adecuado para la banda…- liberándolo, acarició involuntariamente el mentón de su senpai –¡Y no bromee con "ella"! Cosas horribles podrían pasar…-

-¿Qué? ¿Si digo su nombre tres veces va personarse a mi lado?-

-¡Quién sabe! ¡No hay que esperar a comprobarlo! ¿Nee?- harta de que jugara tan descaradamente con ella, retomó la tarea de arrear sus cosas y marcharse -¡Nos vemos en la noche!- antes de cerrar la puerta, escuchó la frase que calmó su humor y evitó permanecer enojada con él.

-Que tengas un buen día, Kyoko…-

………………………………………………………………………………………..

Frente al ascensor, chocó con una chica que también esperaba.

-Buenos días-

-¡Buenos días!- respondió. Era muy bonita y de largo cabello castaño claro hasta los hombros; de mirada inocente y sonrisa refrescante –Disculpa, pero nunca te había visto antes, ¿Eres nueva?- algo incomoda por la interrogante, decidió contestar a media verdad (Procuró tapar su uniforme un poco más con el abrigo)

-Me quedo en casa de un amigo…- aquella la miró extrañada.

-¿De Ren?- casi palideció del susto… ¿¡Cómo diablos lo supo! –En cada piso hay tres apartamentos: en este vivimos mi novio y yo; Ren es nuestro vecino; y un cubículo está vacío…- ¿¡Por qué senpai no le informó de ese insignificante detalle! ¡Nadie debía saber sobre su estancia en dicho lugar! ¿¡Cómo podía responder! –No pongas esa cara… no veo que hay de malo que vivas con él… es más: ¡Ya era hora de que tuviera novia!...¡Ah! ¿Dónde están mis modales? ¡Soy Aine!- tantas cosas pasaron por su mente que sólo pudo contestar…

-Mucho gusto, Aine san… mi nombre es Kyoko…-

-¡Eres la chica de la fiesta!- Aine la señaló admiradísima y no pudo más que regañarse a sí misma por hablar sin pensar… -¿Con qué había algo entre ustedes, eh?- dirigiéndole una mirada maliciosa, la alarma de su cerebro vibró, exigiéndole una pizca de sensatez en la plática.

-¡Se equivoca! ¡Somos amigos! ¡Él nunca me miraría de esa forma! ¡Sólo me está ayudando! – dijo todas esas excusas en ráfaga. La vecina quedó con los ojos como platos, de seguro asustada por verla sacudir la cabeza, negando todo lo que le decía hasta casi partir su cuello en dos.

-¿Qué pasa aquí?- giró el rostro hacía la intrusa figura masculina.

-¡TU!- gritó con toda la potencia de sus pulmones. Probablemente, no hubo ni un oído en ese edificio que no la escuchara.

-¿¡Qué sucede! ¿¡Kyoko san!- Ren salió despavorido a investigar con la bata a medio camino de sus hombros. ¡Qué vergüenza lo estaba haciendo pasar! Sintió el rostro arder -¿Aine san? ¿Sakuya kun?-

-¿¡Cuándo pensabas informarme al respecto!- el extravagante cantante plantó cara a su senpai, exigiéndole como si fuera un novio celoso descubriendo a su pareja en una aventura amorosa -¡Hoy me cuentas todo!-

-Sakuya…- Aine sujetó su frente con una mano, cansada y molesta -… no hay tiempo, tienes que ir a trabajar…-

-¡Pues que esperen! ¡Esto es más importante!...- sin dar lugar a negociar, entró a puros empujones al actor -¡Entra! ¡Entra!... ¡Ahora!-

-¡No!...¡Basta!...- sin hacer caso a los ruegos, cerró con fuerza la puerta dejándolas estupefactas.

-¡Este hombre!- bufó su acompañante -¡Toda la vida es lo mismo!- por fin, el timbre de llegada del ascensor repiqueteó. Las puertas se abrieron -¡Vamos!- halándola, entraron a la espaciosa caja donde comenzó una lluvia de quejas a las que apenas le daba chance de responder con monosílabos -¡Ahora, seguro torturará al pobre de Ren! ¿¡Es que no puede dejarlo en paz! ¡Lamento mucho que esto pasara, Kyoko chan! –

-No tiene porque disculparse. Sakuya san y Ren san parecen conocerse bien…-

-¡Es que no sé qué hacer!...- y siguió protestando a pesar de que llevaban más personas a la par.

…………………………………………………………………………………………

-Así que… tú y Ren…-

-¿Qué le dijo Tsuruga san al respecto?-

-Ese tipo es como una almeja: la boca se le cierra y no hay quien logre abrírsela. ¡Algo esconde!-

-¿No podría ser que no hay nada que decir? Usar la fuerza para sonsacar información es de muy mal gusto-

-No me importa - protestó el alto hombre de ojos azules sin dejar de importunar su almuerzo. Sentado a la par, no dejaba de atraer las miradas del staff femenino y, sin dudar, todas ellas le dirigían mala vibra -… lo que quiero saber…- acercándose sospechosamente, susurró cerca de su oído -… ¿Eres su novia?- empujándolo con el codo, impuso respeto a su espacio personal -¡Ouch! ¡Oye! ¡Tendré que recoger mis costillas al otro lado del salón!-

-Pues no se arrime tanto, puedo escuchar perfectamente lo que dice. Y contestaré todas sus interrogantes: somos amigos…-

-¿Amigos? ¿Cómo esos amigos con los que sales a parrandear?- no imaginaba a Ren "parrandeando" por las calles de Tokyo - ¿O cómo esos a los que le das tratos "exclusivos"?-

-¿Qué otro significado puede tener la palabra amigo? Además, a tus amistades, las tratas con cierta exclusividad en comparación con los extraños… no entiendo su pregunta, Sakuya san…-

-¡Ah!...- suspiró pesadamente al cerrar el puño que descansaba sobre la mesa -… ¡Eres igual a él!- frustrado, sacudió la cabeza de un lado a otro –Bien, si no obtengo una respuesta satisfactoria…- estirando sutilmente el brazo, tomó un poco del tamagoyaki de su caja de almuerzo - ¡Hey! ¡Está bueno!... –

-¡Oiga! ¡Eso es mío!-

-El huevo viene de las gallinas; las gallinas son animales; los animales son parte de la naturaleza; y la naturaleza es de todos… No seas egoísta y dame otro…-

-¡Claro que no, abusivo!- no tuvo más que darle un zape en la mano pues ese hombre no conocía limites, ¿¡Qué pasó con el cantante genial y frío del que todo mundo comentaba! –No pude almorzar en la escuela y ahora tengo que utilizar este receso. ¡Así que deje en paz mi bento!-

-Mi querida Natsu, debes compartir con tu sensei…-

-Este sensei está buscando que le clave los palillos en la espalda…- murmuró lacónica ante la perspectiva de quince minutos más de tortura.

………………………………………………………………………………….

"-¿Ya se va, Fujioka san?- acercándose a su profesor con pasos de lince, descubrió el reto en las facciones masculinas. Estaban solos en el pasillo pues los demás ya habían partido a sus casas. Pero ella, tenía asuntos pendientes que tratar.

-Sí. Y no salgas de la nada. Puedes provocarle un infarto a cualquiera-

-¿Por qué?- preguntó con falsa inocencia –No sabía que fuera tan nervioso- rió bajito por lo fácil que sería arrastrarlo hasta la trampa dispuesta -¿Me tiene miedo?-.

-¿Miedo? ¿Hacía ti?- eso no estaba bien. ¿Quién lo autorizó a sonreír descaradamente o a estrellarla contra la pared, acorralándola con ese cuerpo de muralla? Un gemido de dolor escapó de sus labios al instalarse él entre sus piernas –No… lo que siento por ti, está muy lejos del temor…- una mano recorrió su espalda, bajando hasta su trasero, lo estrujó con fuerza, arrancando un grito ahogado - ¿Te gusta? Puedo hacerte sentir mucho más… ¿Eso quieres? ¿Eh?-

-Qué osadía la tuya…- respondió con garbo aunque en el fondo, sintió calor y un deseo arrebatador. El cabello castaño de aquel emulaba mucho a alguien… una presencia más familiar -… pensar que eres capaz de hacerme sentir excitada… tienes una bocaza…-

-Esta boca puede hacer las mil maravillas…- murmuró su "presa" y supo que tenía razón, pero tampoco le daría el gusto de alimentar ese ego megalómano que tan bien ocultaba a los demás; pero no a "Natsu", ¿Quién más que otra psicópata para desenmascarar al farsante? -¿Te las muestro?- sin esperar respuesta, tomó sus labios con una fuerza succionadora imparable. Cerró los ojos automáticamente pero al hacerlo, había otra cara sobre ella; otra boca invitando a la suya a participar de tan apasionado beso mientras la recostaba sobre el suelo. Pese a todo, había algo erróneo y era, su olor… el aroma de su piel no concordaba con sus recuerdos."

-¡Corten!- gritó el director -¡Muy bien! ¡Excelente trabajo, Kyoko chan, Sakuya kun! Es todo por ahora…- quitando el peso extra, obtuvo una carcajada por su turbación.

-Ese beso estuvo magnifico, Kyoko chan. Aunque me molesta creer que no pensabas en mi…- dejándolo en el piso, prefirió no dirigirle más la palabra; no por sentir vergüenza después de responder con tanto ardor , sino por traer a su mente otra persona que no debía aparecer por ahí -¿Estás huyendo?- incorporándose ágilmente, la siguió hasta el camerino donde no tuvo otra opción que cerrarle la puerta en la cara -¡Bastaba con decirme que te dejara en paz!- le gritó a través de la gruesa madera.

-No lo hubieras hecho…- tomó asiento en el futón, tapando su rostro con las manos, apesumbrada -¿Qué me pasa?- a veces lo veía como un sueño pero en otras parecía tan real… "Corn" llegaba en los momentos menos esperados, agitando su corazón, descontrolando sus sentidos. Pero fusionado con la imagen del hada, había otro individuo. Ambas esencias las conocía, pero una de ellas le costaba identificarla, perturbándola y asustándola pues lo que sentía por los dos, era intenso –No puede ser… será que… ¿Me gusta "Corn"?- cabía la posibilidad: le quería igual o más que Shotaro; fue por poco tiempo pero entablaron cierta amistad y seguía confiando en él a pesar de los años –Cuando tenía mi mente enfocada en Sho no me detuve a pensar seriamente en el asunto…- no sólo eso: la intriga de un tercer involucrado la inquietaba –Aunque me sienta atraída por "Corn", es el hijo de Kuu otousan; es como mi hermano, ¿Nee? Y más importante: un príncipe como él nunca aceptaría a alguien como yo. Mejor dejo de quebrarme la cabeza con ideas alocadas- miró el reloj en la pared y descubrió que faltaba poco para la entrevista de su senpai –Que salga bien… que salga bien…- rezó al encender el pequeño tv de su camerino.

Pasaron unos minutos cuando anunciaron el programa. Tsuruga Ren entró al set con andar cadencioso y seguro, las manos en los bolsillos (Estilo característico de él); en su rostro no había evidencia de rasguños o magulladuras (Gracias a la adquisición del ungüento patrocinado por el baka Shotaro) y al verlo, sus fans estallaron en gritos emocionados demostrándole que a pesar de todo, seguirían apoyándolo. Más tranquila, dedicó su atención totalmente al actor, que en esa ocasión, lucía magnifico con un traje azul medianoche y el cabello peinado hacia atrás dejando unos pocos mechones del fleco sueltos.

-Un momento… ¿¡Desde cuándo considero a Ren san "atractivo"!- tomando sus sienes con las manos, sacudió negativamente la cabeza. Tuvo que parar la rabieta de inmediato.

-"Tsuruga kun, ¡Es un placer tenerte con nosotros esta tarde!"- saludó el presentador. Su compañera estaba muy ocupada fantaseando con el invitado.

-Que poco profesional…- exclamó aireada -… quedarse como lela, mirándolo…-

-"El placer es todo mío. Muchas gracias por invitarme"- ofreciendo una reverencia sutil, arrancó suspiros de las féminas en el público, ansiosas de llamar su atención.

-"Bien, queremos ir al grano, si no es molestia"- por fin, la presentadora salió del embeleso, acomodándose mejor en el sillón.

-"Por supuesto que no"-

-"Dinos, Tsuruga kun, ¿Qué pasó en el aeropuerto de Narita? Creo hablar por la mayoría"- con un movimiento de cabeza, el hombre recorrió la media luna formada por las butacas de los presentes –"¡Nos come la curiosidad!, ¿Qué te pasó?"- Ren san cerró los ojos y sonrió carismáticamente.

-"Fuwa kun"- eso va dolerle mucho a Shotaro, quien detesta que el actor lo menosprecie –"Y yo tuvimos una discusión acalorada respecto a la ABISMAL diferencia de nuestros CARACTERES y maneras de tratar a los demás. Sin embargo, no justifico haber violentado físicamente al joven"- doble golpe: indirectamente argumentaba que el cantante carecía de madurez y profesionalismo. ¿Cuántos captarían el mensaje?

-Se ha quedado corto, ¡Debería decir que el imbécil ese comenzó todo! -

-"Pero nos sorprendió mucho verte así. Seguro fue algo muy grave"- la mujer casi pendía del filo del mueble, acercándose cada vez más al entrevistado como si estuvieran haciéndose confidencias.

-"Si. Fue muy grave pero eso quedará entre nosotros. Él dio su versión, yo ofrezco la mía"-

-¡Pero si ese cretino no hizo más que hablar mal de ti, senpai!- irritada, sacudió el televisor como si con eso le hiciera recuperar el juicio –¡No paró de echarte la culpa! ¿¡Por qué lo dejas así nomás!- quiso llorar de rabia, ¿Por qué eran tan injustos con él? –Yo debería ser quien dé la cara ahí…-

-"Sobre todo"- escuchar de nuevo su voz, la sacó del agujero depresivo mientras sus demonios (Disfrazados de porristas), invocaban al "Amo de las Tinieblas" –"Lo que realmente quiero es suplicarles, por favor…"- aquellas palabras dejaron estupefactos a todos, incluyéndose ella misma pues quizá nunca nadie esperó un acto de humildad tan grande por su parte como el bajar la cabeza y solicitar la colaboración de alguien –"Independientemente de lo que hicimos, eso no tiene porque involucrar a los fans"- desde el pleito, los que apoyan a Ren san y Shotaro comenzaron pequeños disturbios que terminaron con algunos heridos leves en el hospital. Sabía que esos sucesos mortificaban enormemente al actor pues apreciaba mucho a quienes lo seguían –"No tengo autoridad para influenciar a los partidarios de Fuwa kun, pero es una petición que hago tanto como a mis fans: no se metan en pleitos que no les conciernen"- si bien parecía severo, el tono utilizado era más como una súplica que una exigencia y supo que la gente recibió de buen grado la petición –"Aprecio el apoyo y sé que es imposible no solidarizarse con sus favoritos pero en ningún momento ha sido mi intensión involucrarlos en algo tan desagradable. Creo… que a pesar de las circunstancias debe haber respeto. Reconozco que soy el menos indicado para sugerirlo, pero es precisamente por mi experiencia que hablo con sinceridad"-

-"Tus palabras son muy explicitas, Tsuruga kun"- agregó el presentador –"Espero que quienes escuchen esta entrevista, razonen y recapaciten. Quizá ambas partes (Tus admiradores y los de Fuwa Sho) anhelan oír una disculpa"- apretó los puños, iracunda por la propuesta. Sí alguien debía disculparse, ese era Shotaro.

Ren san no dijo nada por trece segundos exactos. En ese transcurso, sus ojos carecieron de brillo, dándole un aspecto sombrío e indiferente. Estaba comenzando a enfadarse. Quizá tratando de suavizar un poco su expresión, respiró hondo y, aún serio, encaró a las cámaras y a todo Japón.

-"Me disculpo con el público, con mis fans, con los que apoyan a Fuwa y a todo aquel que se sintiera ofendido con mi comportamiento. Pero si hay alguien a quien no pienso pedirle perdón ni disculparme, es a ESE cantante"- un gemido escapó de la multitud y de sus propios labios.

-"Tsu… Tsuruga kun, ¡Por todos los cielos! ¿¡Qué hizo Fuwa Sho para ganarse una actitud tan severa por tu parte!"- supuso que no eran los único en preguntárselo.

-"Ofendió sin reparos una imagen que considero de las más sagradas en mi vida. Si hubiera sido contra mí, no me importaría ni tampoco hubiese sido necesario llegar a tales extremos, pero si se meten con "ella", no respondo de mí mismo"- su voz recalcitrante; la mirada fiera y decidida no dejaron duda de cómo reaccionaría si tal desafortunado evento llegaba a darse.

"Imagen sagrada" la descripción le inquietó mucho. Acaso… ¿Hablaba de ella? ¿¡Pero cómo! ¿¡En qué sentido!

-Debo estar loca si considero la posibilidad de ser llamada con tales calificativos- aquello denotaba una apreciación más allá de lo humanamente concebido –De seguro se refiere a la idea de tratar mal a una mujer. Ren san es muy cuidadoso al respecto-

-"No quisimos ser desagradables. Obviamente, pasó algo serio…"- apresuró agregar la presentadora.

Al percatarse del nerviosismo que causaba su abrupto cambio de humor, el actor volvió a sonreír y desplegar su aura de gallardía usual.

-"Me alegro que todo quedara como el cristal"- después se dedicaron a tratar otros temas referentes a "Dark Moon" y cuando sería su próxima incursión en el entretenimiento japonés. Al final de la velada, se despidió deseando a todos buenas noches.

Aún ya habiendo terminado, no apagó el aparato, absorta en la pantalla. Tsuruga Ren era digno de admirar: su serenidad, diplomacia y astucia para evadir; para responder; para dejar zanjado cualquier tema, no era ni para menos, envidiable.

-Eres increíble - la entrevista aumentó el respeto que le tenía, si eso fuera posible; para ella, no existía individuo ni profesional más excepcional –Buen trabajo, Ren san…-.

……………………………………………………………………………………..

A pesar de sus obligaciones en "Box R" y la sección "Ámame", llegó al apartamento pasaditas las ocho. Al pasar por la entrada recibió un cordial saludo del fiel vigilante a quien devolvió la cortesía muy animadamente dejándolo un poco atontado.

Utilizó la llave y pronto estuvo claro que el propietario de aquella pieza aún no llegaba.

-Eso me da tiempo de preparar la cena- cambió los zapatos escolares por las cómodas pantuflas afelpadas color durazno y dirigió los pasos a "su" habitación –No importa cuántas veces la vea, nunca me acostumbro…- el cuarto de huéspedes fue modificado; decorado minuciosamente bajo los más altos estándares de calidad y, principalmente, al gusto de su futura habitante. La primera vez que entró quedó boquiabierta y al comprender lo que su senpai hizo, por poco y le pide dejarla dormir en el sillón –Es demasiado para mí… - una atención tan dedicada no debía ser dirigida a una chica como ella, aún así, Ren san insistió en que dicha parte de la casa era de su uso exclusivo por tanto, no utilizarla sería considerado una falta de respeto contra él –No sé cómo voy a pagar esto. No pude evitar enloquecer de felicidad al entrar y ver la cama, las cortinas, el papel tapiz y todo…- recordó comenzar a saltar como una bailarina; lanzarse a la cama y rodar sobre el suave cobertor de seda estampada con flores, deseando meterse debajo y descubrir si saldrían seres mágicos a saludarla; descuidando a Ren parado en el umbral de la puerta, mirándola satisfecho. ¡QUE VERGÜENZA!

¿Por qué era tan bueno con ella? Sentía que tanta amabilidad provocaba un extraño síntoma de pesadez en la boca del estomago.

Nunca tuvo amigos-chicos así que no sabía cuál era la forma correcta de comportarse o recibir tratos por parte de ellos. Era tanta su ignorancia en el tema que no encontraba manera de asimilar ser querida por uno, más tratándose de su senpai –A mí… quererme a mí… Él me quiere; lo dijo con sus propias palabras… fue su voz la que escuché –suspiró- Si fuera una de esas chicas tontas habría pensado otra cosa…- observó una vez más alrededor –Si fuera una de esas que se dejan llevar fácilmente por su carácter caballeroso y natural… Jamás malinterpretaría sus intenciones (¡Fue un "te quiero" de amistad!). También le gusta molestarme… eso no significa nada. No soy como las demás. Quiero acercarme a él siendo su amiga…¡Ay, no! ¡Qué raro se oye! – un escalofrío la recorrió entera con la sola mención. De pronto, escuchó ruidos en la puerta. Mirando el reloj despertador a un lado en la mesita de noche (Adornada con adorables curvas talladas en madera), descubrió que eran las nueve y media -¿¡Pasé una hora y treinta minutos divagando en la nada!- apresurada, salió de ahí, descubriendo al actor cabeceando por la sala, buscándola. Traía una bolsa blanca enorme en el brazo derecho y en la mano izquierda, la mantilla con la caja de almuerzo.

Al percatarse de su presencia, sonrió como si tuviera mil soles en el rostro. Tan deslumbrante que varios de sus demonios quedaron como tizones.

-¡Estoy en casa!- exclamó. Parecía disfrutar saludarla con la misma frese todas las noches.

"¡Tan infantil!…" pensó divertida.

-¡Bienvenido a casa!-

-Traje la cena- levantó un poco la bolsa –Como no estabas segura de a qué hora ibas a regresar, decidí pasar por algo y evitarte la molestia-

-Ya dije que no es inconveniente…-

-Sí, lo sé. Pero tampoco te lo tomes como obligación. Eres mi invitada. Por una vez, compórtate como una- ¿La regañó? ¿Fue eso una llamada de atención?

-"¿Lo hice enfadar?"- pensó acongojada mientras le seguía los pasos hasta la cocina donde dejó la carga en la mesa.

–Cuando pasé a LME, Sawara san me dijo que ya te habías ido- dirigiéndole una mirada de reproche, reclamó –Me gustaría que cuando salgas tarde, me avisaras; así puedo pasar a recogerte a la agencia o donde sea-

-No pienso imponerte una carga extra. Suficiente es la ayuda que me das-

- Para mí…- acercándose, acarició su barbilla –… tu seguridad es fundamental-.

Ren san era un hombre; y también era su amigo.

Por eso era normal que cuidara tanto de ella, ¿Verdad? Él lo haría por cualquier otra chica, ¿Nee?

¿Nee?...

No era especial…

Senpai era gentil con todas las mujeres, ¿Cierto?

Pero, ¿Por qué una voz le decía que no?

-"¡Deja de confundirme, seas quien seas!"- debía estar comenzando a enloquecer si escuchaba voces porque recibió una respuesta:

"No existe peor ciego que el que no quiere ver."

¿¡Qué diablos significaba!

……………………………………………………………………………………….

Mimori chan la invitó a tomar café pero debido al escaso tiempo, sólo pudieron concertar la cita en la cafetería de la escuela donde eran objeto de los murmullos y miradas.

Claro, hace poco más de una semana eran como un gato y un perro y ahora, platicaban igual que comadres.

-Te digo: la entrevista de anteayer causó un impacto profundo en Sho…-

-¿Cómo así?-

-Pues…- cambiando de puesto para estar a la par, habló cerca de su oído –Shoko san comentó que las palabras de Tsuruga san lo dejaron derrotado; esperaba que reaccionara igual que él y contraatacara. Sin embargo, fue todo lo contrario: hizo un llamado a la cordura y poco le faltó para hacer una dogeza…- el tonó de asombro y respeto en la voz de su amiga la llenaron de orgullo. Así era como debían ver a su senpai –Debido a eso, la gente ha comenzado a preguntarse si realmente Sho es tan inocente como aparentó. Hasta sus propios fans parecen inseguros al respecto y han comenzado a… ver con otros ojos al actor-

-Era de esperarse, ¿No?- Mimori asintió con una sonrisa indulgente. Sin que le pasara dicha información, los comentarios que se oían por las calles eran tan diversos, que era inevitable que el imbécil no desesperara. Entre los más significativos que tuvo el chance de percibir en las paradas del semáforo y puestos de comida, estaban:

-"Tsuruga Ren no es la clase de hombre que levante los puños contra otra persona. Debió estar molesto en serio"-

-"Un tipo que es el actor número uno de Japón pidiendo "por favor" y suplicando… ¡Lo he visto todo! Pero me cae bien el chico… no es como esos jovencitos pretenciosos de hoy. No como ese Fuwa que se cree la gran cosa…"-

-"Me pregunto, ¿A qué imagen se referiría? ¡Debe ser muy valiosa para él!"-

-"¡Kya! ¡Se ve tan sexy cuando está enfadado! ¡Es como ver a "Katsuki"! ¡Pelea por mí, Tsuruga kun!"-

-Es increíble como superó este bache- comentó distraídamente su acompañante, mirando al techo de la cafetería –Después de ser el objeto de especulaciones, ha pasado a convertirse en el ejemplo a seguir de la nación; en lugar de culpar a Sho, actuó con mucha madurez. Sigo sin poder creerlo…-

-Senpai es un caballero hasta con quienes le causan malestar- imaginaba que donde sea que Shotaro estuviera, sus pataletas harían desmoronarse al monte Fuji –"Te lo mereces por atrevido y malintencionado"- agradeció que todo saliera bien para Ren san.

-Por cierto, Kyoko, ¿En qué estás trabajando actualmente?- sacándola de la nebulosa vengativa, relató un poco sobre "Box R" y siguieron burlándose de Sho hasta que el receso terminó.

Pero, antes de entrar al aula, analizó sus propias palabras.

-"Conmigo no era caballeroso al principio. Es más, era tan pedante y desagradable que hubiera querido estrellar una piedra contra su rostro. Al conocerlo te das cuenta que es amable con todos pero hasta el momento, no he encontrado otra persona que testifique haber presenciado su lado oscuro igual que yo (Esa energía diabólica en contra mía…). Ni siquiera Shotaro (Aunque le mira con inferioridad) ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué siempre fue diferente? Debo averiguarlo algún día"- quizá más adelante encontraría el valor para sacar esa respuesta del mismo Ren.

……………………………………………………………………………

En el camino que recorría de la escuela al set, había un pequeño parque tupido de árboles y una limitada zona cubierta de amapolas. Era lindo ver algo de verde en medio de la gris urbe, como un diminuto pulmón relajante. Llevaba tiempo de sobra para sentarse un rato y observar las flores. Podía ver las hadas salir de entre los pistilos.

-"¡Qué maravilla! ¡Salgan a jugar, amiguitas!"- alucinaba mientras sus ojos desprendían destellos típicos de cuando comenzaba a ingresar en el mundo de los cuentos. Atendiendo el llamado de las criaturas místicas, dejó la banca y correteó en medio del prado; su falda escolar ondeaba y la mochila oscilaba de un lado a otro.

Un ruido de chasquido interrumpió el mágico momento. Extrañada, miró de un lado a otro, buscando el origen hasta encontrar a un chico con gorra; un par de lentes polarizados descansaban casi sobre su frente y la cámara fotográfica dejaba ver medio ojo sorprendido.

¿¡Acaso le tomó una foto!

-Oye…-

-¡Disculpe! No quise interrumpir… se veía tan feliz…- bajó la lente, dejándola colgada del cuello. Sonreía como un niño y lo reconoció.

-¡Usted es Iwaya san!-

-¡Oh! ¡Se acuerda de mí! ¡Qué alegría!- sabiéndose identificado, acortó distancias para estrechar su mano. Un saludo un tanto occidental pero no le molestó –De entre todos los lugares, jamás creí que la encontraría aquí. El mundo seguro es pequeño, ¿Verdad?- se le hacía un tanto diferente a cuando lo conoció en el restaurante: parecía menos tímido.

-Un momento, ¿No debería estar trabajando?- sin poder evitar la impertinencia, justificó su conducta con una sola interrogante: ¿Qué hacía en horas laborales en el parque, tomando fotos?

-Renuncié- ufano, colocó las manos tras la nuca.

La quijada le llegó al suelo por la impresión.

¿¡Así!

¿¡Tan fácil!

-Es que eso no era lo mío. Esto…- señaló la cámara - … Es mi vida- existía cierta amargura en su voz a pesar de reiterar su afición por la fotografía. ¡Qué persona más extraña! -¿Y usted? ¿Qué la trae por estos lares, Kyoko sama?-

-¡Por favor, no utilice ese sufijo!- asustada por la adición de "sama" a su nombre, el corazón casi desgarra la piel de su pecho al tratar de escaparse -¡Usted es mayor que yo!- el otro soltó una carcajada, divertido por sus arrebatos –En fin. Pues, pasó por aquí para ir al set donde trabajo. Pero es la primera vez que lo veo…-

-Usualmente, vengo más tarde pero hoy, no sé porque, quise adelantarme unas horas-

-Entonces este ha sido un agradable encuentro inesperado, ¿No?-

-Me gusta la idea de que el destino mueve a los humanos como piezas de ajedrez- el hombre cerró los ojos, aspirando y exhalando tranquilamente.

A partir de ese día, el parque era una parada obligatoria al igual que las breves pero entretenidas pláticas con el primer fan que pidió su autógrafo.

**********************LME***************************

-Ese Ren… ¡Es un genio!- revisando los periódicos, revistas y programas del espectáculo que no dejaban de ofrecer imágenes de la entrevista del actor número uno de su agencia, estalló de felicidad por cómo había manejado la situación –Me preocupé un instante pero se las arregló. Esto sí es dar vuelta a la tortilla…- ahora, en lo único que reparaba la gente era en que fue ese "algo" que detonó la furia y proteccionismo del chico –Las señoritas sueñan con ser esa "ella" que mencionaste…- sonrió malicioso -… hay quienes no profundizan mucho y creen que eres un "devoto y ferviente defensor de tu religión"… ¡Pero qué ingenuidad!- el fiel secretario depositó una taza de café a un lado junto a una bandeja de pastas -… supongo que no tardarán en bombardearlo con intrigas… especialmente, si andas mostrando "eso"- entre el fardo de magazines estaba "Boots". Aquel folio no más grueso que un folleto develaba cual sería el misterio tras la "caja de almuerzo" –"¿Soltero más codiciado, tiene novia?"- leyó con una mueca de humor –"Todos nos hemos asombrado por el reciente acto violento de Tsuruga Ren contra Fuwa Sho en un aeropuerto japonés. Pensamos, se trataban de superfluas rencillas por competencia. Pero, ¿Qué tan cierto es? En una fresquecita entrevista, nuestro galán favorito derritió nuestros corazones con un mensaje que llamaba a la calma después de algunas trifulcas entre los fans de Fuwa y él. También, habló sobre las razones de su arrebato, alegando que el cantante "ofendió una imagen sagrada"; y nosotros nos preguntamos, ¿A qué se refiere? Los escépticos piensan, se trató de un asunto religioso más nosotros traemos una teoría que hará a las féminas japonesas, irse de espaldas: ¿Ren estaba disputándose una mujer con Sho? ¡Así como lo oyen, amigas! ¡UNA MUJER!"- el exagerado dramatismo lo obligó a soltar una pedorreta y partirse de risa -¡Escucha esto!- habló al hombre de turbante –"Desde hace unos días, descubrimos un pequeño detalle: ahí donde el actor fuera, llevaba siempre un bento… ¡Un bento! Nos preguntamos, ¿Quién lo preparó? ¡Pregunta necia! ¡Debe tratarse de su novia! Ahora bien, queridas lectoras, ¿Cómo fue que esto pasó desapercibido? Es sabido por todas que este dueño de nuestras fantasías más salvajes siempre es "botado" por sus parejas y de un tiempo para acá, ¿¡Tiene una nueva y sin dejarla ver la luz del día! ¡Qué maloooooo! Cuando todas las chicas languidecían imaginando ser las elegidas pues ya tenía más del año sin dar muestras de salir con nadie, pasa esto. ¡Increíble! Aunque no hay pruebas firmes al respecto pero, nos aseguraremos de tener un reporte sobre el asunto… ¡Te estaremos vigilando de cerca, Tsuruga chi!"- depositó la revista de nuevo sobre el escritorio, sonriendo con superioridad –Buena suerte. Jamás conseguirán esa información. Es casi imposible averiguar dónde está la casa de Ren. Su dirección sólo la sabemos Yashiro, Takenori, Matsushita, Mogami kun y yo- dejando el buen humor de lado, dedicó una mirada seria al frente –Espero que nada salga mal con esos dos. Me alegro que el chico tenga algunos rumores románticos pero no sé cómo le vaya a ella. Sería nefasto si la ligaran sentimentalmente con Ren: ni siquiera ha salido de la sección "Ámame". Algo como eso, tal vez no la asuste (Porque es una luchadora) pero si puede afectarla emocionalmente, al igual que su carrera profesional- recordaba a las "desafortunadas" chicas que tuvieron la desgracia de estar cerca del actor y terminaron con un único nombre reconocido en la historia del entretenimiento (A pesar de ser por ellas mismas, suficientemente famosas): "la novia de Ren" –A pesar de todo, creo que nuestra señorita escaparía de ser encasillada en tal apelativo. Ella es diferente a cualquier mujer que he conocido. Seguro ellos…- detuvo sus predicciones al recibir un llamado del intercomunicador.

-"Takarada sama, Kohaku san ya llegó"-

-Hazla pasar- apresuró a contestar. Esos días había recibido varias visitas. Entre las más memorables estaban (Para su sorpresa) Shinkai Seishi.

"El alto director atravesó sus puertas hace dos días y parecía tener las mismas intensiones que sus compañeros hacía una semana.

-Buenos días, Takarada saichou- siempre elegante, hizo una reverencia y esperó a que ofreciera asiento –Supongo que ya está enterado pues Asami san y Ogata kun debieron haberle adelantado la idea fundamental. Sólo falta Kurosaki kun y completamos el cuarteto-

-Sí. Y debo decirte lo mismo que a ellos: no pienso aceptar- Seishi entrecerró los ojos, calibrando posibilidades –Ren… eso depende de él pero no me convence que sea bueno para su imagen; pero esa chica… quiero que nutra sus emociones, no que las pierda por completo. Ese papel que piensan darle, no es lo que yo quiero para ella. Busquen a otra…-

-Tiene razón- aceptó con un severo movimiento de cabeza, el joven pelinegro –Ya veremos con Tsuruga kun… en lo que respecta a Kyoko san, yo también lo considero así. Es más, tengo a otra persona en mente que podría llevar bien la carga. "Kurenai" es un personaje complicado no sólo por su carácter sino también, por las habilidades físicas que se requerirán para darle vida. Es un papel secundario y a la vez, el más significativo. No cualquiera puede hacerlo. Creo que una actriz con no menos de cinco años de experiencia está capacitada para representarla. Sin embargo, los otros tres están empeñados en que la chica debe estar en nuestro proyecto- Seishi acarició su mentón, desviando sus oscuros ojos a un lado –A pesar de mi reticencia, no soy un tipo discriminativo y hemos decidido en darle una oportunidad. Después de todo, estoy muy interesado en la actriz dentro de ella-

-¿Qué propones?- una involuntaria curiosidad dominó su juicio pues aquel director tenía la capacidad de estimular su entusiasmo a niveles insospechables.

-¿Conoce el espectáculo que ofrecen para el orfanato Nijigaoka?-

-¡Por supuesto! ¡Siempre es a mediados de abril! Una compañía de teatro aleatoria representa una obra basada en una novela o cuento de hadas. El pago de las entradas va a los fondos de mantenimiento del orfanato. Es un evento medianamente importante, pero, ¿Qué tiene que ver con Mogami kun?-

-Deje que participe en la obra…- la sola idea lo dejó mudo e impactado, ¡Nunca le hubiera pasado por la cabeza! -…pero dos semanas antes, se hará una prueba con la otra chica postulante y aquella que lo haga mejor, interpretará el papel en el teatro y en la película-

-Si Mogami kun no lo hace bien, quedará fuera del papel; pero si lo consigue…-

-…Deberá dejarla actuar- ahora entendía cual era el truco de los directores: a cualquier costo, querían darle una oportunidad. Agradecía la insistencia pero no podía dejar de pensar en que no era del todo agradable visualizarla como una versión personificada de la maldad terrenal. Él quería un papel romántico y dulce como debut ya que esos cuatro bribones pensaron en grande con esa miniserie tan anhelada, por ende, el trabajo se convertiría en el lanzamiento o hundimiento de Kyoko. Suspiró resignado, pensando que tampoco sería justo bloquear el desarrollo de la actriz. Kuu ya lo había mencionado antes: necesitaba una "dieta balanceada" con respecto a los roles que le gustaban.

-Bien. Sí es así, no tengo opción. Puedo preguntar, ¿Qué personaje debe interpretar para la prueba?- el director sonrió de lado, señalando una escultura labrada en madera de un lobo sobre una roca. Abrió desmesuradamente los ojos.

-"Colmillo Blanco"- ¿¡Qué diablos!"

Después de Shinkai, esa tarde, su oficina dio la bienvenida a la mujer menos esperada.

"Amane Mei entró orgullosa y altanera pisando fuerte. El "clap-clap" de sus tacones martilleando en el granito del lustroso piso.

-Hablaré claro- escupió. Sin permiso, dejó caer su cuerpo en un cómodo sillón, lejos de su alcance –Como sabe, tengo un IMPORTANTE trabajo de modelaje y necesito una asistente… bueno…- despectiva, resopló en medio de sus labios curvados - … sería más como una SIRVIENTA que atienda mis necesidades: llevar mis cosas; traerme bebidas y comidas a mi gusto; asegurarse que no pase nada que interrumpa mis sesiones-

-Disculpe, Amane san pero creo que se ha equivocado de negocio: LME no es una sucursal donde se solicitan empleadas domesticas- disimulando la ira provocada por la boca ponzoñosa de la extrajera, apretó un poco sus manos entrelazadas sobre el escritorio; apoyó la quijada en ellas dedicándole una mirada escrutadora como cada vez que trataba a una caprichosa, engreída y malcriada jovencita.

-Entonces, ¿Para qué es esa porquería de la sección "Ámame" sino para servir a los demás?-

-Esa sección fue creada para AYUDAR a VERDADEROS talentos- jamás había estado tan enfadado. ¿¡Cómo osaba insultar su querida creación!

-Como sea- con un batir de manos, alejó sus palabras igual que a las moscas –Ya hablé con la chica esa. Estuvo de acuerdo…- Mei soltó una fría carcajada -¿Todas las personas que entran ahí son tan estúpidas? ¡No dejó de agradecerme por la oportunidad y otro montón de tonterías! ¡Qué falta de orgullo, Dios mío!- con falsa preocupación, colocó una de sus delicadas manos sobre el pecho revestido de un hermoso satén italiano azul ultramar -¿Realmente es así o sólo finge para llamar la atención?-

-No todas son como tú - las piernas le temblaban imperceptiblemente para cualquiera que no fuera él. Esa mujer no traía buenas intenciones.

-Que mal concepto tiene de mí, "jefe". A pesar de todo, Kyoko me dijo que debía consultarlo con usted pues no puede hacer nada sin su permiso. Y antes de negarse- agregó –Quiero, visualice en esa pobre y desafortunada niña a la que piensa mantener encerrada en ese cuchitril al que llama oficina en lugar de permitirle conocer nuevos lugares. ¡Qué presidente más inhumano!- su voz fingida le provocaba acidez estomacal. Lo peor de todo es que, tenía razón. Al comentarle el caso primeramente a Mogami kun, lo más seguro es que aquella saltara de entusiasmo.

Ren iba a matarlo.

Julie lo maldeciría eternamente.

Aún así…

-Supongo que no estaría mal una salida de Japón"-.

Después de tan desagradable personaje aterrorizando el sagrado templo de su espacio personal en la empresa, llamó a la "matriz" del problema para ver qué podía hacerse al respecto, por eso, la entrada del diseñador fue recibida con inusitado entusiasmo.

-Kohaku san, es un placer verte-

-Igualmente, Takarada san. Es una lástima que sólo me hables para atender asuntos de negocios- como una chica tímida que habla por primera vez con su príncipe azul, sacudió la cabeza de un lado a otro en medio de un sonrojo infantil. Poco faltó para oírlo gritar "¡Kya!".

-No pude adelantarte mucho…-

-Sé que Mei tuvo el atrevimiento de solicitar a "Susy" como su asistente para la sesión de fotos que tengo planificada. Lamento mucho que pasara y estoy totalmente de acuerdo en que sus motivos son impuros. Sabemos que es lo que quiere en realidad…- ambos asintieron con parcas miradas –Comprendo que esté preocupado pero le aseguro que bajo mi supervisión, Kyoko chan no estará en peligro. Además, Ren estará ahí-

-Eso es lo más desagradable: no quiero ni imaginarme lo que podría pasar entre los tres. Mei es terrible con los celos… Aún puedo impedirlo. Mogami kun necesita el permiso de sus padres para salir del país…- esa era la última carta bajo la manga. Lo malo era que no tenía corazón para decírselo: que no podía ir pues necesitaba la autorización de su madre. Sólo memorar la adolorida expresión al preguntarle sobre la relación con su progenitora, frenaba sus impulsos en seco.

-Eso no es inconveniente para un hombre con sus influencias, saichou- abrió desmesuradamente los ojos: Si él así lo deseaba, podía pasar por alto esos engorrosos procesos burocráticos. Kyoko, siendo parte de la compañía como una "idol en formación", prácticamente estaba a su cargo: ¡Podía pasar como su tutor legal al sacar la Visa y el pasaporte (Y si alguien objetaba, podía acudir a sus amigos funcionarios del gobierno, entre ellos, el Ministro de Relaciones Exteriores)! Viéndolo objetivamente, poseía todos los recursos necesarios. Ya lo había hecho antes con otros artistas, ¿Cuál era la novedad?

Sonrió al joven extravagante.

–Deje que Kyoko viva una experiencia diferente. Aprender a tratar personas difíciles es muy útil para una profesional y no estará sola tampoco. Ella… me habló nada más recibir el pedido de Mei. Jamás la había escuchado tan nerviosa… permítale ir. Si es por los gastos, yo me haré cargo…- levantó una mano, deteniendo el discurso.

-Es mi obligación como la agencia en donde labora- había cierto dejo de orgullo en su voz. Su apreciada actriz era valorada por muchas personas y todo gracias al esfuerzo realizado desde que comenzó. Increíble era cuanto había avanzado desde hace un año –Prepárate, Mogami Kyoko… -Milu hizo el símbolo de la victoria -… te vas de viaje a Brasil…- en el fondo de su oído, se oyó el sonido de la samba –Bueno… ¡Esto hay que celebrarlo!-

-¿Eh?-

-¡Ven a bailar conmigo!- como si esperaran esa orden, una orquesta completa salió de la puerta lateral, iniciando un carnaval en medio de la oficina.

¡Qué emoción!

¡LME nunca fue tan interesante hasta que las chicas "Ámame" llegaron!

*****************************LME**********************

-¿¡Qué dices!-

-Ren san, ¿Qué te pasa? Hoy estás muy distraído- Kyoko vigilaba el curry mientras él quedó a cargo de la cocción del arroz. Tarea que a su kouhai le pareció suficientemente fácil para un inexperto. Verla moverse de un lugar a otro en la cocina lo cautivaba hasta el punto de perder el hilo de la conversación. Por eso, cuando ella comentara sobre su siguiente trabajo de la sección "Ámame", creyó haber escuchado mal –Dije que Mei san me pidió que fuera su asistente en la sesión de modelaje para promocionar los nuevos diseños de Milu san. ¡Me sentí tan halagada por su ofrecimiento! Aunque creí que el presidente se negaría (No soy tan importante como para permitirme hacer un viaje internacional) sin embargo, cuando recibí su aprobación, no pude evitarlo, ¡Me hizo tan feliz!- ¡Debió haberlo impedido! ¡Nada bonito podía salir de Mei! Takarada Lory conocía la situación, y aún así… a pesar de todo… ¿¡Permitió tal aberración! –Cuando hablé con Milu san me ultimó algunos detalles- girando la cabeza en su dirección, sonrió como una niña a punto de recibir su obsequio de navidad –Me dijo que estarías ahí también-

-Así es. Pero Kyoko san, ¿En verdad aceptaste sin dudar?- esperaba que su preocupación no fuera interpretada como egoísmo. A pesar de todos los ojos que estarían observando, tuvo el presentimiento que algo malo pasaría.

-Ah…- Kyoko bajó la vista, inclinando las cejas tristemente, haciéndolo sentir extrañamente culpable –Entiendo. Sé que como una novata no tengo derecho a un privilegio de esa envergadura- ¡No era eso! –Quizá mi irresponsable entusiasmo influenciara la decisión del presidente… -¡El tipo no necesitaba alicientes para hacer sus jugarretas! –quizá me despidan de "Box R" por faltar a tantas filmaciones… pero cuando supe que podría ver otras tierras, el mar (¡Nunca le he visto más que en fotografías de libros y revistas!) y otra gente en un país tan diferente…- no… no… ¡No la mirada de gatito abandonado! ¡Todo menos eso! –No pude evitar…-

-Te entiendo…- murmuró, evitando por todos los medios mostrarle su rostro conmovido –No estoy renegando que vayas… es sólo que me preocupo por…-

-¡Todo saldrá bien!- apresuró a interrumpirlo, dándole de paso, una última probada al contenido espeso en la olla –Nada malo ocurrirá. Haré mi trabajo impecablemente. Además, ahí estará Milu san, Mei san…- ¡Pero si ella era el motivo de su aflicción! – y tú – apagando la arrocera, dejó que el fleco le tapara los ojos. Su kouhai siempre depositaba una confianza desmesurada en su persona; para ella, no existía amuleto contra la adversidad más grande que Tsuruga Ren.

Agradecía la fe que tenía en él; esa lealtad inquebrantable. Su alegato en la entrevista no era mentira: para él, Kyoko era especial; una chica que merecía respeto y la imagen más querida en sus recuerdos y en el presente. La defendería con todo lo que estuviera en su poder pues preferiría morir a defraudarla.

-Estoy contento de trabajar junto a ti…- tenía miedo de que su buena suerte fuera producto de un complot del destino para mortificarlo, dándole lo que más añoraba para arrebatárselo sin piedad.

-¡También yo! – el corazón le dio un tumbo, anticipando el momento; saboreando las posibilidades.

……………………………………………………………….

-Ren san…- sentados a la mesa frente al televisor, degustaban el delicioso curry con trozos de verduras y carne de pollo. El arroz le quedó un poco duro pero Kyoko no criticó rudamente el descuido -¿Has estado ya en "Río de Janeiro"?- la mala pronunciación del portugués le obligó soltar una pequeña risita que hizo sonrojar de vergüenza a la chica -¡Nunca antes he hablado en ese idioma! ¡Apenas he logrado mejorar mi inglés!...-

-¡Lo lamento!... no lo tomes tan mal… me pareció te oías… linda…-

-Ahora te burlas de mí…- una pesada nube la cubrió mientras le dirigía miradas sulfuradas (Pudo ver la vena de la sien palpitarle) –Soy torpe para otras lenguas… pero no era necesario reírte…-

-Te dije que no me burlaba. De todas formas habrá gente de varias partes del mundo y todos nos comunicamos en inglés. Ya ahí, puedes aprender portugués-.

-¿Sabes hablar portugués, Ren san?- destellos comenzaron a estallar alrededor del rostro de Kyoko, demostrando su interés. Asintió, anticipando la siguiente pregunta -¿¡Puedes decir algo! ¡Enséñame!- pensado en lo fácil que cedía ante sus pedidos, sonrió tiernamente ante aquella niña expectante de ver algo parecido a un acto de magia.

-"_Boa noite, senhorita. __Você está muito bonita. Quando estamos no Brasil, a concessão um dia só para nós, ¿Você acha_?"- ella no entendía nada de lo que dijo, pero aplaudió con todas sus fuerzas. Ya fuera saltando por los aires o con una acción tan simple, lo volvía merecedor de elogios y felicitaciones. Había cosas que nunca cambiarían.

-¡Bravo! ¿¡Dónde aprendiste!-

-Desde que era niño, mis padres me inscribieron en todo tipo de clases- le pareció sospechoso que no preguntara que le dijo pero para él, mejor: en pocas palabras, alabó su belleza y le pidió una cita cuando estuvieran en Brasil.

-Tus padres deben quererte mucho, ¿Nee?- Kyoko lo miró con algo semejante a la envidia. Tragó duro, ¿Cuántas veces en su juventud renegó por las lecciones de idiomas y por casi cualquier cosa que sus padres hicieran por él? Mientras que la chica que tenía al frente había sufrido abandono y de su progenitora no conocía nada más que el desdén. Si ella supiera cómo fue su vida después de conocerla, de seguro le reprocharía por malagradecido –Estoy segura eras un niño de papá…-

-¿Cómo un "niño de papá"?- ese calificativo lo hubiera fastidiado mucho si no es ella quien lo usara. Principalmente, porque fue cierto (Por lo menos hasta los diez años) -¿Crees que tu senpai sería un niñito de papá?- fingiendo prepotencia, estiró el brazo en toda su extensión para pellizcar una mejilla de la atrevida jovencita -¿Un hombre fuerte como yo, ser un mocoso consentido? ¡Qué pretensión la tuya!-

-¡NO!... ¡No lo dije para ofender!- tomándolo por la muñeca, sintió como se tensaba, ¿Creía de verdad que estaba enojado? -¡Está bien!... ¡Ren san no era un niño de papá!...- liberándola, dedicó unos minutos a observar el sonrojo insipiente por el bochorno de haber proferido un comentario inadecuado –Igual, a veces eres algo infantil…- Kyoko recorrió el comedor con una fugaz mirada, haciéndose la desentendida.

-¿No has tenido suficiente?...- ella levantó las manos, izando la bandera de paz –Qué aburrido… iba a demostrarte que no soy un niño…- tal vez la expresión predadora la asustara pues cambió el semblante por uno más serio. No le gustaba ese aire de distancia y el silencio entre los dos comenzaba a incomodarlo. Debía romper el hielo de una vez; debía intimar más con ella… conocerla mucho más -Kyoko san…- pensó bien en como formular la pregunta -… ¿Cómo es tu familia?- no daba muestras de contestar de inmediato, de seguro memorando vivencias penosas o desagradables. Maldita curiosidad la suya, pero es que no pudo evitarlo: cada vez que sacaban el tema de los padres, Kyoko caía dentro de un enorme hueco depresivo.

-Yo nunca conocí a mi padre… no tengo hermanos o hermanas… tengo una tía y un primo… y mi madre… no era la mujer más cálida que una pudiera desear pero me alimentaba y vestía como cualquier otra mamá debería hacerlo…- cerrando los ojos, dejó de lado la desazón. Obviamente cambiaría el tópico por uno menos trágico –Pero no hablemos de cosas sin importancia- aunque hubiera querido saber más, no era su intención torturarla. Por hoy, lo dejaría pasar –Dime, ¿Has estado ya en Brasil?-

-Sí. He tenido varias sesiones de modelaje para Hiroki ahí…-

-¿Cómo es dónde iremos?-

-¿Ipanema? Es uno de los barrios más interesantes que hayas visto - platicarle sobre el viaje devolvía la alegría a su rostro –Ver el atardecer desde la playa es una de las atracciones únicas en el mundo. Cuando estemos ahí, daremos una vuelta por la ciudad, ¿Qué te parece?-

-No… no creo que sea conveniente. Lo más probable es que estés muy atareado con el trabajo y yo deberé permanecer inseparable de Mei san. Además, es un viaje por trabajo, no vacaciones- entrando en modo de "profesional ultra responsable e implacable", asintió severamente recalcando que no cedería un ápice – Me lo dijiste antes de ir fuera de locación en "Dark Moon" el año pasado…-

-Es cierto. Pero esta vez, es especial-

-¿Y eso por qué?- adoraba su carita de ingenuidad y autentica inocencia. Le daban ganas de abrazarla y no soltarla jamás.

-Porque estaremos juntos dos deliciosas semanas, Kyoko san. Dos semanas en las que no podrás escaparte de mí fácilmente…-

-¿Eh?...- levantándose de su puesto, la actriz dio tres pasos hacia atrás, alejándose de su caballerosa sonrisa. Él la imitó y la acorraló contra la pared más cercana -¿Qué…qué quieres decir?...- sus brazos se convirtieron en la cárcel para retenerla mientras acercaba su rostro a pocos milímetros del más joven.

-He tenido muy pocas oportunidades para dedicarle tiempo a mi muy querida amiga. ¿Sabes cómo me hace sentir?- usando el tono más meloso que pudo, entrecerró los ojos demostrando el pesar que ello le causaba –Pero en "Río", no habrá excusas de otros trabajos para impedir una verdadera "tarde de camaradería"- Kyoko mantuvo los ojos como dos círculos vacíos y la boca en un perfecto rectángulo por la impresión que su propuesta causaba –Así que…- retirándose un poco, la tomó por los hombros en un medio abrazo -… prepárate, Kyoko chan…-

Verla en un estado de histeria silenciosa era tan… divertido.

¡Cómo le gustaba molestarla!

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

-Así que… ¿No pudo evitarse?- Yashiro esperaba a que se cambiara para la siguiente escena de "B.J". Recién terminó de contarle sobre lo sucedido con Kyoko la noche pasada con respecto al viaje – Ni modo, ¿No? De igual manera, estaremos ahí. Pero, ¿Por qué Kyoko chan aceptó tan rápido el trabajo?-

-Mei le habló sobre el viaje…-

-¿Y? Eso no es…- suspiró pesadamente.

-Yashiro: ella nunca ha visitado la playa- los lentes del manager se deslizaron por el puente de la nariz –Lo comentó ayer. Es una gran ilusión y la realización de uno de sus sueños-

-¿Amane san conocía esa información?-

-Kyoko no sabe ocultar sus emociones. Mei pudo leerla…- terminó de calzarse las botas, cuidando que el pantalón quedara dentro de ellas -… supongo que por esa misma razón el Presidente no pudo objetar demasiado- lo comprendía. Si fuera él, tampoco hubiera podido negarse –Pero… más que nada, Kyoko siente una extraña afinidad con esa mujer…- habló más para sí mismo, arrepintiéndose por el desliz.

-¿Decías?-

-No. Nada- viéndose en el espejo, no dejaba de admirar la rubia peluca. Así, era como verse seis años atrás.

A Yukihito no podía decirle la verdad: que Mei era en realidad hija del infame Ookami Shiro y que esté jamás la consideró parte de la familia incluso antes de que Utako sama intentara cometer una locura en contra de la madre de Hiroki. Kyoko simpatizaba con ella por sus circunstancias: ambas deseaban recibir el aprecio y reconocimiento de sus padres; ambas luchaban contra la indiferencia con la que fueron tratadas en su infancia.

-"Reino debió contarle la historia (Por la mirada que se cargaba al hablar de Mei. No me queda duda, era de solidaridad). Cuando me dijo que también era hijo de ese libidinoso, casi me da un infarto. Tal parece que no sabe nada sobre mí, por lo menos no para identificarme o sino, Kyoko ya sabría mi verdadera identidad"- agradeció que en aquel momento, su kouhai no preguntara más sobre la aterrorizada reacción ante nombre tan ligado a su pasado; no deseaba que supiera de su relación con el magnate; que lo conocía desde niño y que fue, durante un tiempo, una especie de "tío" que le enseñó cosas que su propio padre NUNCA permitiría. Podía decirse que perdió su inocencia con Shiro san y el peculiar grupo que lideraba.

No.

Kyoko no debía saberlo jamás.

************************LME***************************

Ahora que debía viajar, las grabaciones con "Natsu" eran dignas de una competencia de los cien metros planos: filmaba con su grupo; con Rumi y con el baka de Sakuya a una velocidad de vértigo. El cambio en las emociones sería un problema si no lo hubiera vivido ya en "Dark Moon", cosa que Itsumi chan le remarcaba durante los cortísimos cinco minutos de descanso.

-¿Te acuerdas que nos tocaba filmar así? Era cuando Tsuruga kun tuvo aquel bloqueo con "Katsuki"… ¡Parecíamos una parvada de patos correteados por un perro!- rieron por la comparación, aunque no imaginaba al director Ogata como un perro colérico persiguiendo asustadas aves (Pudo ver a unos patos con los rostros de los actores y actrices y al director con un disfraz de sabueso, echando espuma por la boca).

-Quizá por ello no nos sentimos tan ajetreadas como las demás- a lo lejos, vieron como Makino san se desplomaba sobre una silla, incapaz de aguantar un solo segundo más de píe –Hablando una cosa por otra, ¿Cuándo pensabas decirme que sales con alguien?- la rubia estalló en vapor –Más aún, cuando ese "alguien" es Miroku san…-

-¡Pensaba decírtelo, Kyoko! Pero el día que regresaste pensé que estarías cansada y no quería importunarte… ¡Y no sabía cómo tomarías la noticia! A penas lo conocí en la fiesta de San Valentín…-

-Creo que es muy pronto… además… ¿No sientes que son… algo parecidos? Siempre creí que era tu hermano gemelo perdido… (Así como pasa en los doramas)- no iba a pecar de criticona pero las vivencias del pasado le daban sabiduría en lo que respecta a decisiones apresuradas.

-Por eso fue que cambió de peinado…- susurrando, prácticamente comenzó a hablarle al oído -… me enteré que tuvo problemas por ello con la agencia y los otros miembros de la banda…-

-Reino me dio todos los detalles… hasta los insultos del productor y los objetos que lanzó en su contra…- suspiro, fastidiada, al acordarse de la cara de imbécil que tenía el tipo al contarle (Mofándose de la desgracia de su hermano, el muy miserable) Y eso que Miroku estaba a la par… sin decir una palabra.

-¡Oh no!- exclamó asustadísima la otra actriz -¡No me dijo nada de los gritos! ¡Pobrecito!-

-El sujeto es todo menos pobrecito… me comentaron que su respuesta fue tan vehemente que hasta le saltaron las venas del cuello, alegando que podía hacer lo que quisiera con su vida y exigió, dejaran de (Espero me disculpes) JODER…- los ojos de su amiga brillaron como farolitos y las mejillas sonrojadas profirieron un aspecto dulce a su rostro. Debía estar totalmente enamorada del baterista y, a pesar de no aceptarlo del todo, viceversa –Ya le advertí que si te hacía llorar o se atrevía a engañarte con otra, el infierno sería un paraíso comparado con lo que pienso hacerle- sus demonios giraron alrededor resaltando el destello de sed vengativa en sus ojos dorados. Protegería a sus queridas amigas como diera lugar y no permitiría que ningún tarado aprovechado les hiciera daño. Bajo esas circunstancias, los ángeles que guardaban los retoños que eran sus nuevos sentimientos renovados, no podían evitar empuñar diminutas katanas.

Momo chan la abrazó, agradecida con su aprobación.

-Itsumi san… ¡Deja de tratarme como si fuera tu madre!-

-¡Pero eres tan proteccionista! Pero por eso te quiero… ¡Por ser tan "mamá"! Perdona a tu "hija" porque está viviendo una rebelde relación amorosa y no puede llevarte a vivir a su casa…-

-Estás muy equivocada si piensas en mí como una figura materna- escupió con fastidio –Y por favor, ¡No seas tan explícita!- la rubia pegó una carcajada.

A veces extrañaba a la inocente Momose san de "Dark Moon".

……………………………………………………………………………….

-Iwaya san, ya no podré seguir viéndote…- el día antes de partir, fue al parque donde el fotógrafo la esperaba sin pactar el encuentro previamente. Admitía que su compañía era amena y aquel encontraba temas de conversación interesantes. Prometió traerle las fotos que le tomara durante la semana y ahí las tenía, dentro de un sobre. Era un excelente fotógrafo, no entendía que hacía un hombre de su talento trabajando de mesero cuando podría ser la mente maestra tras una sesión de modelaje o un reportaje para el "National Geographic". Lamentaba despedirse de su breve pero agradable amistad –Tengo un trabajo fuera del país…-

-¿Regresarás pronto?-

-En dos semanas-

-¿A dónde vas?-

-A Brasil- sin querer, la excitación se apoderó de su voz. Iwaya san sonrió, gimiendo un "¡Vaya cosa!".

-Si te encuentras con un futbolista famoso, le pides un autógrafo en mi nombre, ¿Nee?- ambos, sentados en la banca frente a las amapolas, mantenían la vista al frente. El sol creaba sombras abstractas que parecían danzar bajo el efecto de una música imperceptible para el oído humano –Te estaré esperando en este mismo lugar… - asintió sin detenerse a indagar en la mirada intensa que le dirigía o el significado de ese apretón de manos.

Lo único que pudo detectar fue la enorme diferencia de sensaciones al recordar el tacto de Ren san.

Y tenía muy claro cual prefería.

*********************************LME*************************

Central de la Revista "Boots".

Sentado en el pequeño cuarto de apenas seis esteras que componía su oficina con las paredes tapizadas de un horroroso papel beige medio pegado, miró los negativos de las fotos tomadas durante unos pocos días que, para él, fueron como una especie de viaje abstracto.

Mogami Kyoko era, hasta la fecha, la mujer más extraordinaria que hubiera conocido. Hablar con ella lo atrajo más allá de lo esperado. Bajo el disfraz de "fan", pudo descubrir una actriz sin artíficos ni presunciones. El corazón latió a prisa al pensar en si lo volvería a buscar cuando regresara del viaje.

El teléfono repiqueteó insistente. Sospechaba quien era.

-¿Sí, jefe?-

-"¿Y bien? ¿Qué me tienes?"-

-Se van juntos para Brasil…-

-"¡OH!"- casi pudo verlo relamerse los labios –"¿Una escapada de amantes?"- sintió asco de sólo imaginarlo.

-Para nada: es por trabajo- un chasquido de dientes indicó que no le complacía la respuesta.

-"Que suerte la tuya, zángano mediocre"- frunció el seño, acordándose de la plática con Kyoko:

"-Iwaya san, ¿Por qué no te dedicas del todo a la cámara? ¡Tienes talento!-

-Eso no importa en este mundo podrido y corrompido. La única belleza que puede capturar mi lente, es aquella manchada por la desfatachez de los humanos- tarde se dio cuenta del error. Se supone que ella no debería saber que en realidad era un "paparazzi" de "Boots".

-¿Trabajas ya para alguien?-

-Si… más o menos… pero no importa lo que tome, nada es suficiente para satisfacerlo. Después me grita todos los insultos que se le ocurra- bajó la cabeza, humillado por hablar de sus problemas con una extraña. Pero esa chica emitía un aura que invitaba a la catarsis y fomentaba confianza.

-No permitas que nadie te pisotee- le dijo y sintió una luz titilar en la zona más oscura del cerebro –Persiste, Takashi san…- era la primera vez que lo llamaba por su nombre. Sintió que un liquido espeso y caliente inundaba su pecho –No te rindas hasta haber agotado tu último recurso. Yo creo que puedes convertirte en un fotógrafo que retrate toda la belleza del mundo aún si no se ve a simple vista o si está cubierta de podredumbre… tú lo harás… tú convertirás lo que nadie quiere ver en una realidad imposible de ignorar… lo sé…- sonrió y pensó que no necesitaba buscar más por la figura más bella del mundo: la tenía frente a sus ojos".

Dejando sus agradables recuerdos de lado, escuchó al viejo editor informarle de la reciente noticia.

-"Pasa a la oficina a las siete; tu billete de vuelo estará listo. Más te vale conseguir buen material"-

-Lo haré…- sin más que decir, colgó –Perdóname, Kyoko. Pero no soy tan fuerte como tú… soy como todos los personajes que retrato con mi cámara: una farsa- el sabor de la culpa fue cubierto con un sorbo de la cerveza barata que descansaba sobre un cuaderno en su escritorio. Mirando la etiqueta, pensó en lo mucho que asemejaba a ese objeto de pésima categoría –Soy un cochambroso de quinta…-

************************LME******************

Había pasado ya una semana y mañana, debían partir. Tenía todo listo: su pasaporte lo obtuvo en el momento (A penas media mañana) y su VISA brasileña tardó dos días. No conocía de esos asuntos pero se le hacía demasiado rápido.

-"De seguro el Presidente ayudó. Si no, ¿Cómo hizo para obtener autorización para sacarme del país?"- le debía mucho a ese hombre. Otro al que no tendría como pagarle toda su ayuda.

Pensando en cómo viviría esos quince días tan lejos de su terruño sabiendo la cantidad de deudas que dejaba atrás, revisó el reloj ya estando a pocos pasos del edificio que se convirtió en su casa al punto de no saber cuánto tiempo llevaba pues gracias al método de su senpai, perdió la noción de las horas transcurridas.

-Quizá él no ha regresado todavía- bufó medio desganada; no le gustaba estar ahí sola. La sensación de vacío era tal que las paredes la aplastaban y no veía la hora en que el actor pasara por esa puerta, saludándola. Era extraño lo rápido que se acostumbró a mantener una rutina junto a él; sensación familiar la había vivido antes pero de cierto modo, no era igual al pasado -¡Buenas noches, Shigeru san!- saludó al hombre de la entrada, al igual que lo hacía todas las mañanas y noches.

-¡Buenas noches, señorita!- notaba la evolución con los porteros. Ellos eran discretos pero ya no existía la frialdad del comienzo ni le dedicaban miradas desconfiadas; como siempre decía: unos buenos modales y cortesía podían obrar milagros –Permítame…- presto, Shigeru san oprimió el botón del ascensor para que estuviera listo, alarmado por la bolsa de comprados que llevaba a cuestas -¿Quiere que le ayude a llevar eso?- ¡Qué cambio!

-No, gracias. Es muy amable pero puedo sola. No se molestarse- él sólo sacudió la cabeza, dándole a entender que ese era su trabajo. Lo perdió de vista la cerrarse las puertas.

-"De seguro aún no está ahí. Me da tiempo de preparar la sorpresa"- al abrir la puerta del apartamento, casi cae de bruces hacía adelante.

-¡Kyoko chan! ¿¡Por qué andas tu sola a estas horas!- ese era Yukihito san abriendo a lo loco (¿Tenía algún sexto sentido?) -¡Ren! ¿¡Cómo puedes dejar que pase esto!-

-Yo le dije que la pasaría a recoger pero ella es muy testaruda…-

-Fui a la tienda de conveniencia…-

-¡Pues nadie te manda a que vayas! ¿¡Para qué!- compadecía a los hijos e hijas que el manager pudiera llegar a tener en algún futuro: sería un padre sumamente controlador y paranoico.

-Quería cocinar algo especial para hoy… ya saben, por el viaje-

-Si querías hacer las compras debiste avisarme: pude haberte llevado. Y no andes poniendo de tu dinero para ello; ese gasto corre por mi cuenta y para colmo, cargando esa bolsa a estas horas… y por otro lado, ¿Por qué no te ayudaron a traerla has aquí? ¡No me digas que te sigue dando pena! ¿Cómo…?- también sentía lastima por la familia que Ren san podría llegar a formar: su esposa sería como una princesa a la que cuidaría y mimaría en exceso y ni que decir de su descendencia… suspiró irritada sin saber por qué.

-Pero ya estoy aquí… sana y salva… y miren… si tienen paciencia, prepararé "sakana nabe"- hubo más protestas pero al final, acordaron que Yukihito san cortara algunas verduras y su senpai preparara té. Mientras cocinaba, en ningún instante la dejaron, involucrándola en la plática, poniéndola al día de los sucesos primordiales y una que otra burla a costillas de Ren. En unos minutos, todo estuvo listo y procedieron a sentarse en la mesa del comedor. Sólo faltaba el "kotatsu". Aquello se le hizo una escena muy… hogareña y su corazón latió rápido, rebosada en deleite.

-¡Kyoko chan! ¡El pescado, las verduras… todo está delicioso!- el manager dejó los lentes a un lado mientras engullía con avidez hojas de col y espinaca. Cuando intentó tomar unas setas, un par de palillos le salieron al camino -¡Oye! ¡Iba a tomar un poco de eso!- protestó como un niño -¡Kyoko chan! ¡Dile que me deje comer!- apelando a ella (¿Acaso también él la veía como mamá?), señaló al que planeaba monopolizar las enormes sombrillas amarillas.

-Ren san… hay suficiente para todos…-

-Las setas shiitake y maitake son mis favoritas. Yashiro no mide cuanto puede agarrar- aún impidiéndole el paso, se miraron como dos mocosos luchando por el último caramelo de la confitería.

-Bien…- con sus propios palillos, distribuyó los hongos entre los tres (Pero garantizó darle un par extra al más alto) –Así todos contentos…-

-A Ren le diste más…- hinchando las mejillas, Yashiro san prosiguió con la tarea de comer, dedicándole miradas de reproche al actor –Eso es demostrar preferencias-

-Son mis favoritas…- repitió el acusado.

Disimulando al mantener la vista fija en el humeante tazón, repasó lo reciente. Era la primera vez que Ren informara sobre alguno de sus gustos. Bien, en la fiesta del 14 de Febrero, le confesó sus preferencias musicales; conocía su buen gusto para vestir pero ¿Cuál color era su favorito? Prefería los tonos oscuros pero no repetía uno en particular; no sabía que postre disfrutaba más; a que jugaba cuando era niño; ¿Qué tal le fue en la preparatoria?; ¿Cómo fue descubierto como talento?; ¿Cuántas veces ha estado en el extranjero?; ¿Era un buen estudiante?, ¿Qué materias eran sus favoritas?, ¿Pensó en algún momento, ir a la Universidad?; ¿Cómo eran sus padres?; ¿Practica alguna religión? En su casa no había rastro artefactos que indicaran su pertenencia a cualquier iglesia o templo. Viéndolo bien, su apartamento sólo tenía lo necesario. Él es así de pragmático, sabía por lo menos eso.

Con una simple frase sobre las setas, descubrió lo poco que conocía al actor.

¿¡Cómo podía ser que careciera de datos sobre su amigo!

¡Imperdonable!

-"Aprovecharé este viaje para indagar al respecto. ¡Serás el objeto de mi atención, Tsuruga Ren!"- sin darse cuenta, una risilla espasmódica la sacudió. La misma risita que tenía cada vez que se proponía idear un plan de ataque.

¡Conocería a Ren san hasta la más intima fibra!

**************************LME***********************

A las tres y media de la mañana salieron de su apartamento; cada uno con una maleta mediana pero sólo él y Yashiro con otra de rueditas. Aquello parecía extraño.

-Kyoko san – la aludida levantó el rostro mientras él cerraba la puerta, dejándola bien asegurada -¿Por qué tan poco equipaje? Son dos semanas-

-¡Ah! Mei san me dijo que debía ser lo más práctica posible…- gruñó en respuesta. ¿Qué quiso decir con "práctica"? ¡Mei era una maníaca del equipaje! Por dos días de viaje, llevaba como cinco maletas –Está bien, puedo meter en una cajita cientos de cosas ¡Soy experta!- levantando un brazo, cerró el puño haciendo notar que era capaz de realizar cualquier actividad relacionada con empaque. Tuvo que girar el rostro para no reír con el gesto.

-Si tú lo dices- los tres tomaron el ascensor y bajaron hasta el vestíbulo. Tomarían un taxi hasta Narita. Su vuelo salía a las cuatro y media. Yukihito (De seguro dándole por su lado) tomó el asiento del copiloto; ellos fueron juntos atrás, en silencio. El frío de la madrugada era demasiado para su kohuai pues a pesar de ir abrigada, soplaba el aire caliente de sus pulmones contra las frígidas palmas de sus manos. Al verla, como una pequeña desamparada en la intemperie, su corazón dejó de latir por un segundo; comenzó a quitarse los guantes y con las manos desnudas, tomó las de ella, transmitiéndoles calor. No conforme, las llevó a sus propios labios. Kyoko lo miró asombrada pero sonrió compasiva por sus atenciones –Descuida, allá ni siquiera necesitarás abrigarte-

-Ren san, hablas como si fuera una de esas señoritas frágiles y enfermizas que se desmayan por un poco de mal clima- aunque lo obligara a retirar las manos de su boca, le permitió mantenerlas entrelazadas sobre su regazo cubierto con una falda celeste –Pero hoy está más frío que de costumbre y eso que estamos dentro del carro-

-Entonces…- liberándola, recibió una mirada extrañada que cambió a una tiesa mueca de incomodidad al tomarla bajo su brazo, acercándola a su pecho –¿Mejor?- tardó unos segundos en relajarse hasta que asintió y comprimió un poco más el menudo cuerpo contra el suyo. No tenía ojos para nadie que no fuera Mogami Kyoko. Sintiéndose observado, levantó los ojos y encontró al conductor comiéndolos con los ojos.

La telepatía que tenía con Yashiro era uno de las principales ventajas entre los dos.

-Disculpe- dijo, llamando la atención del mirón –Pero quisiéramos llegar lo más rápido posible, ¿Podría apresurarse?- el gélido tono en la voz del manager sacó del ensimismamiento al hombre, quien asintió nervioso al pisar el acelerador.

………………………………………………………………………………………….

Una de las tantas razones por las que agradecía la oportunidad caída del cielo de aquel viaje, era porque deseaba pasar todo el tiempo humanamente posible cerca de Kyoko. El trato de la semana contabilizada en horas no fue más que la excusa perfecta para retenerla más tiempo (¡Dios bendiga los vacios en el lenguaje!) Y aún así, era poco el tiempo que compartían: ambos trabajaban hasta tarde (A veces, él más que ella); era tanta la presión de sus agendas que Yukihito fue el acompañante de Kyoko cuando está pasó la consulta para retirarle los puntos en la cabeza. Apretó los puños. ¡Debió ir él!

-"Pero no volverá a repetirse"- en Ipanema, sería su sombra. Durante las horas en que no tuviera que hacer sesiones, no la pensaba dejar sola. Mucho más, sí Mei planeó algo raro.

-¡Yo, Ren!- antes de pasar por el tren de abordaje, una voz masculina lo detuvo. Reconoció al modelo que usualmente lo acompañaba para las campañas de "Armani". Se dieron las manos y miró con traviesa curiosidad a la chica que platicaba amenamente con Yashiro -¡Oe! ¿Quién eres, monada?- con pésimos modeles, lo dejó con la palabra en la boca mientras ese tipo… ese tipo… ¡Saludaba de beso a SU Kyoko!

-"Tranquilo, Kuon. Nick es un coqueto por naturaleza pero no hace nada si las mujeres se lo impiden"- sin embargo, era poco consuelo al verlo tan confianzudo desde el inicio.

-¿Eh?- su kouhai le dedicó una mirada muy adusta –Señor…-

-Harper. Nicolas Harper - resopló fastidiado por la obvia imitación de "James Bond" –Nick, para ti…-

-Señor Harper. Usted es extranjero así que lo pasaré por alto en esta ocasión- el inglés perdió la sonrisa galante gradualmente cuando su kouhai habló como una estricta maestra explicando a un alumno especialmente idiota –Pero debo informarle que para nuestra cultura, los saludos tan íntimos no son agradables. Mucho más, viniendo de un completo extraño. Le pido que por favor, evite hacerlo conmigo. Creo en las buenas costumbres japonesas – el modelo la miraba con la boca abierta y los hombros caídos. Nick profería un cuadro de lo más patético. Tal parece que ninguna mujer lo había rechazado tan cruelmente en su vida –Ahora, siguiendo con las presentaciones: mi nombre es Mogami Kyoko. Mucho gusto, espero nos llevemos bien y trabajemos duro- con una hermosa reverencia, le dio a entender que, mientras todavía pisaran suelo nipón, usarían la etiqueta adecuada. Nick lo entendió y sonrió apenado, pero devolvió la cortesía.

-Un placer, Kyoko san. También espero trabajar duro a tu lado- tal vez satisfecha de que el hombre entendiera el mensaje, la tensión desapareció de su rostro pero gracias a ello, mostró esa sonrisa divina que era capaz de provocar un accidente vial.

Gruñó entre dientes. Que otros hombres presenciaran ese gesto debería estar penado por la ley.

–Me encantaría conocerte más- continuó el otro - Ya sabes, como compañeros modelos…-

-Etto… no soy modelo- ambos se miraron fijamente.

-¿Entonces…?- intuyendo (Sin dificultades con esa mente morbosa), Nick buscó su mirada, sonriendo como quien descubre a una figura pública participando en un video porno casero.

-Es mi empleada…- Mei apareció de la nada, caminando elegante e imponente con una bufanda de zorro siberiano. Pero fue la respuesta que dio la que enervó su humor.

No pensaba saludarla.

-¡Ah! ¡Hola, Mei! No sabía que vendrías, ¿Sólo somos nosotros?-

-Sí. Milu salió está mañana. Mencionó unos problemas en "Brasilia" y tuvo que adelantar el viaje- algo olía mal… la sensación de inquietud era demasiado fuerte –Eddy y yo estaremos a cargo por el momento –ahí estaba el motivo de sus temores: Mei y el poder no hacían buena combinación, ¿¡Qué pasó por la mente de Hiroki al permitirlo! - Me gusta que así sea ya que somos grandes amigos- dándose aires, la pelinegra giró el rostro a un lado, despectiva; se dirigía a todos menos a quien sería su asistente, creyendo que impresionaría a Nick. Siempre le gustó presumir frente a los que no consideraba a su altura. Lastimosamente, el otro modelo estaba muy ocupado mirando a Kyoko. Él también dirigió la vista hacía ella, asustado al descubrir como un río de lágrimas caía de sus ojos.

-¿¡Kyoko san!- con un suave empujón, quitó al estorboso tipo que trataba por todos los medios de tocar su rostro (Sin éxito) -¿¡Qué te pasó!-

-No… yo lo lamento… no quiero que piensen que soy una loca por llorar de la nada…-

-¿Qué te puso triste?-

-Es que…- con un movimiento de cabeza señaló la estrafalaria pieza de piel y estalló nuevamente en llanto…-¡No! ¡No puedo mirar!- ahora entendía. Sonrió lleno de bondad por el corazón tan sensible de Kyoko aunque la misma no quisiera aceptar esa debilidad. El intento de acariciar la cabellera (Nuevamente) peli naranja murió al ser hecho a un lado por el otro.

-¡Pobrecilla! ¡No llores!- Nick obligó a su kouhai a darle la espalda pero mientras ella limpiaba sus ojos, el hombre gesticuló con los labios una frase digna de un "fanboy" (¡Y qué expresión más estúpida la que cargaba!): "¡TAAAAN LINDA!".

¡Claro que era linda!

¡Pero sólo él debía mirarla desde ese enfoque!

No deseando quedarse excluido, de un movimiento, obligó a la actriz a encararlo (Ahora Nick era el ignorado).

-No te preocupes, Kyoko san. No es de verdad…- tomándola de la muñeca, la llevó hasta la furibunda Mei que casi echaba humo por las orejas al ser olvidada olímpicamente. Sin pedir permiso, tiró del desafortunado animal hasta acercarlo a las pequeñas manos –Toca. No es un zorro genuino. Sólo se trata de una imitación. Muchos diseñadores los utilizan porque están de acuerdo con los derechos de los animales. No llores… - Kyoko dirigió sus brillantes ojos vidriosos por las lágrimas y casi se lanza a sus labios para besarla. ¡Qué imagen más tentadora! Ojala no distinguiera el hambre en su mirada o saldría corriendo despavorida.

-¡Oigan! ¿¡COMO SE ATREVEN A DECIR QUE ES DE MENTIRA! ¡JAMÁS….!- Nick detuvo el griterío, tapándole la boca, arrastrándola hasta el tren de abordaje donde el dúo que recibía los boletos, les dirigieron miradas afectadas.

-¿De veras no era un zorro?-

-De veras-

-Me alegro- ofreció su brazo como escolta y ambos siguieron a los otros, con Yashiro presidiéndolos sin parar de echarles ojeadas maliciosas.

Sabía porque: de seguro le caería un rayo en seco por una mentira tan grande. Además de verse absolutamente ridículo inventando excusas y actuando como un niño ansioso de recuperar la atención, pero no importaba. Nada lo mortificaba más que ver triste a la miembra de "Ámame".

Haría lo imposible por quitarle las nubes grises de encima aunque significara la perdición de su imagen como "Tsuruga Ren".

……………………………………………………………………………………

Esperaba compartir el asiento junto a Kyoko durante las dieciocho horas de vuelo hasta el Aeropuerto Internacional de Galeão mas el destino conspiró en su contra: iba hombro con hombro junto a Yukihito mientras que la chica quedó dos asientos más adelante, al lado de Nick. Verlo bromear con ella alimentaba la oscuridad de su alma.

-Ren, deja de hacer esa cara de estreñido o me veré forzado a pedirle a la azafata un laxante- queriendo contestar sinceramente que no le importaba si con ello la actriz estaba a la par suya; prefirió morderse la lengua, relajando lo más que pudo los músculos del rostro. Dedicó la primera parte del trayecto a lanzarle manís desde su aventajada posición; arrugaba todas las servilletas que le dieran hasta hacerlas bolita y usarlas como proyectiles –Eres tan inmaduro…- suspiró el manager, colocándose un antifaz para poder dormir al recostar su cabeza contra la ventanilla.

-¡Ren san! ¡Deja de lanzarme semillas!- justo como esperaba, Kyoko dejó ignorado al rubio vecino para mirar sobre el respaldo del asiento en su dirección.

-¡Yo no estoy haciendo nada!- mintió descaradamente: además de la fábrica de ronquidos a la par, era el único humano en lo que restaba de filas.

-¡Qué mentiroso eres! ¡Estas comiendo maní!-

-¡No es cierto!-

-¡TE ESTOY VIENDO!- protestó. Rió vencedor al verla pedir permiso y salir en su busca -¿¡Ves! ¡Ahí está la evidencia!- reparando en el durmiente que roncaba a un lado, tapó su boca, muy avergonzada del inmoderado sonido de su voz -¡Lo lamento! No me fijé que estaba dormido…- la comisura de sus labios tembló un poco y supo se debía al jocoso espécimen que era Yukihito: la boca entreabierta, tapado con un ridículo antifaz amarillo con lunares morados y un cojín ofrecido por la aerolínea. Sólo faltaba el cabello enrulado.

-Deja al "bello durmiente" descansar eternamente…- ella bloqueó la carcajada mordiéndose los labios. Que sus comentarios fueran el motivo de su risa, aunque los demás opinaran, actuara como un payaso… no tenía precio -¿Qué te parece sí metemos una mosca dentro de su boca? Una pelea de escarabajos cabría perfectamente-

-¡Qué cruel eres!- dividida entre seguir el chiste o reprenderlo, propinó un suave empujón (Apenas y lo sintió) en el hombro. Sorprendida por el atrevimiento, miró incrédula su mano -¡No quise…!-

-Está bien. No hay problema. Porque eres mí muy querida mejor amiga, te lo permito- dentro de la cabeza femenina pareció estallar una batalla o más bien, el intento de recordar algo; un recuerdo esclarecedor. Al encontrarlo, sonrió determinada y expectante.

-¿Lo dices en serio? No se vale arrepentirse luego…-

-Un hombre nunca se retracta de su palabra- aquello causó el mayor impacto en la joven. ¿Qué pasaba por su cabeza?

-Palabras grandes para un niño de papá…-

-¿Y sigues con lo mismo?- tomándola desprevenida, haló del abrigo para sentarla sobre sus piernas. Eran pocos los que viajaban a esa hora; todos (excluyéndolos) eran brasileños que regresaban a su hogar pero eso no les impidió mirarlos llenos de curiosidad y diversión mientras le hacía cosquillas, aún sentada sobre sus piernas -¡Este es el castigo para las amigas que dudan de la madurez de sus camaradas!- trataba de zafarse pero era imposible y los gritos mezclados con carcajadas hicieron que Mei les regañara desde la primera fila con un neurótico "¡COMPORTENSE! ¡Quiten ese escándalo!".

-¡No me pienso rendir!... no… ¡Bien…! ¡Ya no aguanto más!.... No volveré a decirlo…- aceptando la carta de rendición, dejó quietas las manos mientras ella recuperaba el aire. Más tranquila, dedicó una mirada al representante y sonrió, traviesa –Tengo una mejor idea…-

-¿De qué se trata?- de la cartera, sacó una de esas plumas multicolor que María solía ocupar, aunque era diferente por el grosor de la punta, como un marcador. Adivinó su plan. Casi pudo ver un destello salir de la afelpada cabeza del lápiz –Tú eres la cruel, Kyoko san…-

-¡Se borra con agua! Veamos…- comenzó con un bigote semejante al manubrio de una bicicleta. Yashiro profirió un bronco ronquido mas no abrió ni un ojo. Animado por el atrevimiento (Y deseando vengarse por todas las que le debía ese hombre), tomó el marcador y pintó un par de pobladas cejas a juego con el mostachón. Cada uno hizo garabatos en las mejillas. Al final, un magnifico lienzo de carne yacía a un lado. Contener la risa era cada vez más difícil y sintió como lágrimas trataban de salir por sus ojos –Será mejor que no estemos cerca cuando despierte…- aconsejó.

-Sí. Me aseguraré de ello- Kyoko asintió seria pero al mirar por accidente la obra, prefirió levantarse apresuradamente del improvisado asiento.

Una idea maquiavélica se apoderó de él, deseoso por ver más reacciones, más gestos.

–Creo que tomaré una siesta también…- de la maleta de mano, sacó la singular almohada con forma de gato –Buenos días….-

-¡NO!- Kyoko, medio histérica pero sin subir el tono de su voz, trató de quitarle el preciado regalo, fallando al apretarlo entre su cabeza y el asiento -¡Se supone que no debía usarlo! ¡Por eso le regalé la caja de almuerzo!- parecían dos hermanitos peleando un peluche.

-¿Qué tiene de malo usar el preciado obsequio de mi mejor amiga? Te lo dije, ¿Recuerdas?- una mueca descarada transformó sus labios en media sonrisa –Si es de parte tuya, no importa lo que sea, lo usaré. Así que, déjame dormir en mi flamante almohada de viaje-

-En ese caso, preferiría dejarte dormir en mi regazo…-

-¿En serio?- demasiado interesado en la propuesta, levantó la cabeza como un lobo olfateando un conejo en medio del pastizal.

Kyoko le sacó la lengua (Para su sorpresa) y giró sobre los talones.

-¡Dijiste que usarías la almohada! "Un hombre no se retracta de su palabra", dijiste…- ¡Qué osadía usar sus propias palabras en contra! Pero le gustaba… ¡Por fin actuaba como una amiga! Y ese, era el primera paso para llegar a su corazón.

-No es como si necesitara tus muslos- refutó quejumbroso –Aquí estoy cómodo. Pero si quisieras prestarme tu hombro…-

-¡Duerme!- ordenó.

Permitió una última risa antes de ladear la cabeza a un lado.

¡Cómo si pudiera dormir con lo emocionado que estaba!

Cont.

Primero que nada, contestaré los RW de las amigas que no tienen cuenta:

Nefertiti2882: Muchas gracias por tu apoyo. Veo que hay varias personas que disfrutaron de esa pelea. Fue emocionante de escribir, te cuento aunque varias veces la cambié. Ania Beta tiene razón en su comentario: de cierta forma, me inspiré en la relación de Makino y Domyoji (Cundo Ren se enfada, me recuerda a Tsukasa…XD!)

Bueno, gracias. Haces que me ruborice con tu comentario… dudo que llegue ese día pero me alegro saber que existirá una persona dispuesta a leer ese libro…XD! Creo que esta disculpa va para todas por la lentitud de mi escritura. CIetamente, el desarrollo de mis personajes va a paso de tractor…XD!... por eso siempre pido paciencia. Una de las cosas que más me gustan del shojo manga (Y creo que ya lo he mencionado antes) es el crecimiento de los personajes. Aunque eso lleva mucho tiempo y probablemente, ya que es un asunto que se toca en el propio manga, no debería darle muchas largas. Sólo puedo decir en mi defensa que después de estos capis del viaje, pasará algo y bueno, creo que comenzara a darse más seriamente el asunto *mirada severa* esos espero…TT!

Kariramos: bueno, gracias por animarte a comentar. Me alegro que te decidieras y espero que no sea la última vez que te vea. Aunque es ok. Me basta con saber que hay gente leyendo…=) Con respecto a "Box R", creo que "Natsu" comenzará a molestar un poco a Kyoko, hablándole un tantito al oído. Esa "Natsu"… es una chica muy lista…XD!

Genesis Torres: Ara! Etto… gracias por animarte a comentar y, pues, supongo que debo agradecerle a Sakuraliz san por el patrocinio..XD!... Me alegro que tuvieras buena impresión de la historia y como describo los personajes…XD! A veces llego a tener algunas dudas de cómo muestran sus emociones (Porque pienso que se salen mucho del personaje original…XD) pero supongo que ahí radica la emoción…XD!... mis actualizaciones… bueeeenoooo….*mirada distraída* son algo irregulares pero, básicamente (a veces) son cada mes o mes y medio..XD! estoy tratando de corregirme pero veo que es un caso perdido…*suspiro pesado*

Un asunto fundamental que he pasado por alto, sin querer, es un agradecimiento especial para estás amigas y amigos (sí hay) y eso es, agradecer por agregar este fic o a esta autora irresponsable como parte de sus favoritos *reverencia y un mar de lagrimas al estilo "Kyoko desesperada"* o a sus alertas. Cada una de ellas, es como si dejaran un RW (Porque significa que algo bueno hay que les llamó la atención). Gracias por ese apoyo silencioso pero que una sabe, está ahí, presente.

Ahora sí, vamos con las aclaraciones:

Hallo! Mis estimadas amigas y lectoras (amigos y lectores, también) Nuevamente, me he tardado demasiado…XD!... ¡Mamma mía! Inicio con una disculpa por milésima vez, únicamente esperado que disfruten este capítulo al que considero como una especie de puente para la siguiente "saga"…XD!... no sé cuantos capis salgan o si esta vez cumpliré mi promesa de hacerlos más cortos para actualizar más rápido. No sé realmente como los dividiré si en tres o cuatro partes; lo que sí sé es que estoy muy emocionado por escribirlos… y creo, (cómo le mencione hace poco a una de ustedes) que son la mayor locura que escribiré en mi vida (O quién sabe!)… pasan cosas tan inverosímiles que es más probable que un marciano secuestre le revele a Kyoko que es su padre a lo que aquí pasara. Pero de todas maneras, es un fic…*tono que dice "así es la vida"* y bueno, ya saben cuál es mi estilo…XD!...

¿Por qué "Brasil"? Pues, siempre me he sentido atraída por las playas de ese país. Creo que el mar es un lugar donde pueden ocurrir muchos eventos interesantes aunque en lo personal, prefiero las montañas. Sin embargo, les di gusto a mis personajes, llevándolos hasta Sur América. XD! Y así, Kyoko permanece KILOMETRICAMENTE lejos de Shotaro…*risa despiadada*

Con respecto a los asuntos legales que aquí se trataron, espero que sea lo más verídicamente posible. Al principio pensé en que el presi pidiera el permiso de los papás de Fuwa pero no quise traerlos de regreso a la trama. Entonces pensé que alguien como Lory puede tener mayores ventajas y, al final de cuentas, no todos los jóvenes del mundo del espectáculo tienen permiso de sus padres (Si no, ¿Cómo hizo Sho para debutar si sus papás no estaban de acuerdo?) No quise profundizar demasiado en el asunto, así que disculpen si caí en la exageración desmedida.

Aclaración: la parte donde Kyoko habla de su tía y un primo es totalmente inventada. Me será útil más adelante, por eso lo mencioné.

Si hay alguien que lo duda todavía: "Iwaya Takashi" es en realidad "Matsuda". No sé si esa parte quedó confusa pero por si acaso, aclararé las cosas.

Por extraño que se oiga, Kyoko deberá actuar como un lobo. Así como lo oyen. Ese es mi plan para la parte "semi final" del fic…XD!... Al principio pensé en una historia más "convencional" pero analizando mejor las cosas e inspirándome con varios temas (Desde el juego "Fatal Frame", "Silent Hill (Mi saga favorita! XD! En especial el dos y el tres), Final Fantasy; Naruto; algo de Higurashi y una gran mezcla de mitología japonesa…) Por eso les digo, que este fic tiene mucha locura..XD!... así, surgió la idea de "Kurenai". Pueden hacerse una idea de cómo será…XD!... pero para ello falta algo de camino.

Uhmm… creo que eso es todo. Cualquier duda, ya saben a dónde preguntar…X3 Quizá sólo agregar que me pondré al día con los mensajes sin contestar mañana. XD! Nuevamente, gomen por la irresponsabilidad.

Matta ne y nos veremos en el sig. Cap.


	14. Señales de Amor II

Cáp. 14: "Señales de Amor II: No importa que tan triste son los recuerdos, siempre logras sacarme una sonrisa…".

"Río de Janeiro, una ciudad de ensueño".

O por lo menos eso decían los panfletos informativos de las agencias de viajes y cualquiera que haya sido cautivado por la imponente belleza natural de las playas que, aseguraban, eran el escenario idóneo para el amor. ¿Quién no caería rendido ante las gentiles olas que acarician la blanca arena de las orillas durante un atardecer mientras tomas la mano de tu persona especial?

Sin embargo, el mundo no conocía a Mogami Kyouko, la reina del escepticismo y quizá ni la playa más seductora podría despertar una chispa de sus sentimientos. Pero ya estaban ahí, y no podía dar marcha atrás en su decisión.

-¿Te gustaría salir conmigo está noche?- fue lo primero que preguntó nada más llegar al hotel, obligando a su manager a mirarlo como quien ve a un desquiciado por las calles gritando que se acerca el fin del mundo.

-¿Eh? Pero Ren san, ¡Apenas acabamos de llegar! ¿No crees que primero deberíamos arreglar nuestro equipaje?- suspiró frustrado –Tal vez, si terminamos rápido con el trabajo…- ¡Esperanza! Pequeña, pero no sería codicioso. Sonrió a ella, desbordando felicidad que no pasó desapercibida para nadie.

-Me parece bien- contestó.

-¡Chicos!- oyeron el grito que provenía desde un salón lateral, obligándolos a girar el rostro para encontrarse con Hiro saludándolos efusivamente -¡Mis niños están aquí!- dijo, como una madre obsesiva. Sintió escalofríos. ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan excéntrico? -¡Oh! ¡Susy! ¡Renchi! ¡Ya-chan!- Yashiro sacudió la cabeza de un lado a otro, desaprobando el nuevo diminutivo -¡Se ven bien!- sin pedir permiso, ofreció un gran abrazo que abarcó los tres cuerpos, pero la única que disfrutaba del afecto era Kyouko.

-¡Milu san!- una vena le saltó en la sien al ver como ese aprovechado le daba besos en la mejilla a la chica –Creí que no estarías aquí. Mei san dijo que tenías asuntos en… en…"Basilisco"…- Hiro la miró fijamente y estalló en una atronadora carcajada. El sonrojo de Kyouko no tenía competencia con las rosas que adornaban los jarrones sobre los nichos de mármol en las ventanas -¡Ya! ¡No te burles de mi pronunciación! ¡Eres tan mala como Ren san!- la mirada del diseñador sobre sus huesos era una de diversión absoluta.

-Lo siento, "Susy" pero es que lo dijiste tan … lindamente…-.

-Eso mismo dijo Ren san…- contestó la otra, con las mejillas infladas en un puchero adorable.

-No querida, él SIEMPRE te ve linda…- ¡Maldito boca floja! ¿¡Pensaba delatarlo!

-¿Cómo así?- las miradas viajaban de Hiro a él, y después a Kyouko, como en un juego de tenis. No quería fijarse en Yashiro ni en Nick: ambos parecían dos hienas sobre carroña.

-Los botones subirán su equipaje hacía sus respectivas habitaciones. Después de la reunión de inicio, les diré a cual pertenecen- el diseñador ignoró la pregunta de la inquisitiva muchacha, guiándolos a grandes zancadas por donde vino originalmente –Las delegaciones de Europa llegaron ayer (A excepción de Nick); las de África, está mañana; por Estados Unidos no hay más nadie que Mei, no sé qué pasó con ellos. Aunque, quien sabe si haya otros que ocupen sus espacios- le dirigió una extraña mirada de reconocimiento y un nudo se instaló en su garganta, asfixiándolo. –Mis chicos de Latinoamérica están aquí desde la madrugada al igual que los niños de Rusia… uhmmm… ya estamos todos, creo-.

La sala de reuniones era un espacio abierto a la zona de la piscina donde más de una veintena de hombres y mujeres platicaba animadamente mientras tomaban el desayuno en medio del ir y venir de mesaras y meseros.

-¡Hey! ¡Están aquí!-

-¡Hola, Nick!-

-¡Pero es el viejo Ren!- saludó Vladimir Petrof, propinándole una fortísima palmada en la espalda.

-¿A quién le dices viejo? ¡Ren es más joven que tú!- Santiago Garrido era otro modelo muy simpático y que ya varias veces había trabajado junto a él. Saludó a todos sus conocidos, sin dejar de notar la ansiedad de su cohibida compañera japonesa que pasaba desapercibida para los presentes. Tomándola por la muñeca, tiró de ella hasta tenerla a su lado, apretada en medio abrazo.

-Ella es…-

-¡MOGAMI!- el exigente grito provino de una fuente cercana, asustándolos. Era como si fueran a castigar con golpes a alguien. No le sorprendía la mala educación de Mei y no permitiría a Kyouko obedecer al llamado, -¡Te estoy hablando!- volvió a ladrar, generando murmuraciones.

-Ren san, suéltame. Tengo que ir…-

-No. Te voy a presentar a unos amigos. Mei puede esperar- los forcejeos por zafarse de su agarre se intensificaron considerablemente; un esfuerzo innecesario ya que no planeaba ceder. Mei sólo quería incomodar a Kyouko, impedirle socializar para mantenerla alejada del mundo, igual que a una esclava. Bufó molesto.

-¿Qué son esos gritos?- Hiro tomó por el brazo a su media hermana, claramente llamándole la atención. El tacto fue cortés y delicado, como todos los ademanes que él solía hacer pero la mujer se volteó ofendida y rehuyó sus manos con repugnancia.

-¡No me toques! No te metas en lo que no te importa. Esa chica es mi asistente y sólo debe permanecer a mi lado-.

-¿Y qué necesitas? Aquí en el hotel hay gente especializada para ayudarte en lo que sea- Hiro mostraba una gran paciencia que no cualquiera tendría en su caso, tratando de dialogar con esa engreída.

Mei hizo un berrinche y Kyouko consiguió desprenderse de su agarre. Acto seguido, fue obligada a colocarse el uniforme de "Ámame" y enviada a lustrar los diez pares de zapatos de la odiosa modelo.

Reclamarle a Hiro no cambió su mal humor.

-Sé cómo te sientes, Ren, pero no puedo hacer nada. Sabes que con mi hermana no hay para donde… Y no quiero utilizar "eso" aun…-.

La reunión de inicio duró dos horas y, para su sorpresa, Kyouko se incorporó a último minuto, justo para oír las aclaraciones y reglas a cumplir durante la estancia en Brasil. Como atraído por un campo magnético, se instaló al lado de la joven, quien sonreía apaciblemente, reconociendo su presencia.

¡Dios! Incluso el fuerte olor a pasta de zapatos no le restaba atractivo.

-Eso fue rápido-.

-No es tan difícil sacar buen brillo cuando se tiene la habilidad- rio suavemente por el profundo orgullo que ella sentía por su trabajo; ya fuera actuando o limpiando, nada restaba valor al empeño con que realizaba lo que se le mandaba.

Se preguntaba si actuaría igual con actividades menos pueriles.

Sacudió la idea de su cabeza.

...

Mientras subía por el ascensor junto a Kyouko, una extraña sensación de nerviosismo se apoderó de su sistema.

¿Mal presagio?

No. ¿Qué podía salir mal?

Aunque se le hacía extraño que ellos dos siguieran ahí cuando los demás ocupantes ya habían tomado camino en sus respectivos pisos. Una gota de sudor frío le bajó por la frente al sonar la campana de aviso y salir al pasillo, aun bien acompañado.

-¿Estás en el mismo piso?- preguntó, haciendo un esfuerzo por disimular la ansiedad.

-Así parece, según lo que me dijo Milu san…- una vez más, maldecía su suerte y las ideas del bromista que atentaba contra su fuerza de voluntad.

¿Y cuál es la razón detrás de su desesperado lamento?

Bien. Sucedía que, debido a la demanda de habitaciones para el carnaval, todos deberían compartir. Esto no sería tan malo si no fuera Kyoko su compañera.

-"Ahora lo sé. Ahora entiendo las miradas de Hiro y esa sonrisa de suficiencia al darme el número de habitación"-.

-"1025"- murmuraron ambos, parados frente a la puerta. La mandíbula de Kyouko cayó hasta el piso, espantada.

-¡No es posible!- y siguió quejándose, cada palabra era una aguja clavada en su corazón que representaban el desprecio. Era duro de tragar. Aunque estaba de acuerdo en que no era correcto. Bajo ningún sentido lo era.

Llevó una mano hasta su cabello, peinándolo hacía atrás, dejando salir un suspiro de protesta, un gesto menos dramático que su "compañera de cuarto" pero que dejaba entrever el desesperado ruego de su alma. Sí, quería estar cerca de Kyoko, pero no tan cerca, al alcance de la mano, casi respirando el mismo aire; donde ella estaría indefensa por las noches y él la observaría dormir, deleitándose con la visión de su rostro relajado y esos deliciosos labios rosados a medio cerrar, pidiendo ser tomados en un beso devorador… ¡No! ¡No podía dormir con ella!... ¡Dormir junto a ella!

Dios era muy injusto con él.

-Ren san…- Kyoko rogaba con la mirada, implorándole una solución.

-"Mi querida niña, ¿Por qué siempre debes verme como un mago que sacará respuestas del sombrero?"- pensaba con un dejo de desesperanza. Ser el objeto de un sentimiento tan comprometedor lo ponía tenso, afligido por no dar un paso en falso. Ahora que lo analizaba, nunca antes le había pasado con una mujer; la necesidad de agradar, de hacer lo correcto y perfecto para ella; de buscar la aprobación y demostrar su capacidad.

Una dura prueba había sido puesta en su cara. Sí la pasaba intacto, demostraría cuanto había evolucionado esos seis años. Antes, cuando un problema era demasiado para él, sólo huía. Ya no más… no más actos cobardes… y lo que sentía por ella, era autentico y lo demostraría.

Previo a dar una respuesta, le robaron la idea .

-Ren san, ¿No te molesta compartir la habitación conmigo? Sí Milu san así lo ha impuesto, no veo modo de cambiar la situación. Dormiremos en dos camas separadas, ¿Verdad? Y bueno…- Kyoko rió por lo bajo no sin antes sonrojarse levemente y darle una palmada en la espalda. El roce de sus dedos provocó que se erizara como un gato. -… No es como si fueras a hacerme nada. No hay problema, somos amigos. ¡No! ¡Más que amigos! ¡Buenos amigos! ¿Nee?- destellos de felicidad e inocencia brillaban en los ojos ámbar de la actriz; quería sonreír pero los músculos de la mandíbula no hicieron más que una mueca torcida, la imitación de una sonrisa. Esa chica era demasiado… demasiado…

-"¡Oh, Dios mío! ¡Ayúdame!"- imploró al cielo (Mejor dicho al techo del pasillo). –"¿Quieres que me convierta en el nuevo santo de este milenio? ¿Es alguna apuesta absurda que has hecho con el diablo? ¿O el Presidente Takarada?"- aquello parecía sacado de la retorcida mente del "Monstruo del Amor". ¿Habría intervenido Lory para manipular las circunstancias en las que se encontraba actualmente? Con ese hombre era posible.

Cualquiera diría que estar viviendo con Kyoko era buen entrenamiento para casos de emergencia (Como ésta) y que no había razón para hacer escándalo; pero, durante las horas de sueño (En las cuales, todo ser humano es vulnerable a su entorno), ambos permanecían separados por gruesas paredes. Y ahora no habría obstáculos, sólo su abstinencia moral.

Miró a la causa de futuras noches de insomnio y suspiró una última vez antes de entrar al famoso cuarto.

-Sí. Dormiremos en camas separadas. Igual que cuando compartes el espacio con alguien en un internado, - olvidó agregar que en dichos lugares, los compañeros suelen ser del mismo sexo, pero mejor obviar algunos asuntos innecesarios.

-¡Oh! ¿Has estado en un internado? ¿Cómo es? ¿Ren san? ¿Qué pasa?- oía su voz pero su vista estaba clavada en el interior. Tan patitieso que no pudo disfrazar sus emociones como usualmente hacía.

Porque el alma se le fue al suelo.

El espacio era grande y acogedor; por el enorme ventanal que daba una impresionante vista al mar, se veía entrar la luz que proporcionaba un aire etéreo y acogedor. Todo estaba perfecto, excepto que sólo había una enorme cama matrimonial.

Dejó salir un gemido de dolor y se llevó las manos a la frente, maldiciendo interiormente a todos los que maquinaron tal plan siniestro.

*******************************************LME*************************************

-"El desayuno está programado para las siete en punto. A las siete y media comenzarán las preparaciones de maquillaje y vestuario. Cada modelo deberá reunirse con su encargado regional"ó por segunda vez las instrucciones de Milu san que alcanzó a apuntar en una libreta. -Ren san, ¿Qué significa eso de "encargado regional"?- buscó a su compañero y lo encontró desocupando el contenido de sus maletas en el closet que compartían. Aún le parecía increíble lo fácil que había asimilado la idea de convivir en una habitación con un hombre; pero ese hombre no era cualquiera (De otro modo no habría aceptado), Tsuruga Ren es su senpai y amigo. No era como sí él la viera con otros ojos que no fueran de amistad.

-Hay un responsable por cada delegación. El método de Hiro es reunir a todos sus representantes de cada continente en un solo punto y de ahí, sacar un catálogo mundial. Cómo verás…- ya habiendo terminado con su tarea, Ren se desplomó sobre la cama y dejó salir un ruido extraño, como rugido o algo así. Parecía exhausto -… eso sería un caos si las temporadas de cada región se confundieran unas con otras…- no entendiendo mucho de la juerga del mundo del modelaje, no tardó en pedir una aclaración.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- tomó asiento en la orilla adyacente al largo cuerpo tendido sobre el mullido colchón.

-Cada cultura tiene su propia visión de la moda y lo que permitan los climas de cada país así que, no puedes vender lo mismo en la India que Estados Unidos o lo de Rusia para África. Hay que tener cuidado al respecto, por ello, Hiro tiene sus respectivos asistentes que se encargarán de mantener todo en su sitio. No he visto a nadie trabajar como él. Sí bien me desconcierta un poco, es todo un honor participar en su pasarela- Ren cerró los ojos y sonrió de lado. En esa posición, podía ver como su pecho bajaba y subía al respirar lentamente. La molestia por mirarlo tanto la dejó muda por buen rato hasta que recibió un llamado -¿Kyouko san?- sobresaltada, regresó los ojos al rostro que bajo la luz que entraba por la ventana, parecía salido de un sueño –Dime, ¿Realmente no quieres que hable con Hiro para que cambiemos de habitaciones?- .

El corazón se le detuvo.

Claro, a él no le agradaría estar cerca de una chica tan molesta como ella. De seguro, lo que más quería era estar con Yukihito san o con Nick san.

Por alguna razón, ese rechazo dolía.

-Entiendo- respondió –Si tanto te molesta la idea…- un tirón en la manga del overol rosado le interrumpió. Ren descansaba de lado sobre su codo izquierdo, mirándola expectante. No entendía esa reacción.

-¿No te importa que esté a tu lado durante las noches?- una pregunta extraña. No la entendía del todo. Los amigos hacen esa clase de cosas, ¿Nee?

-¿Por qué? Yo creo que eres tú quien tendrá inconvenientes. Además, ya antes me he quedado con Kanae chan- automáticamente, flores y luces flotaron alrededor, recordando sublime momento –En Miyazaki, junto a María y Mimori chan… ¡Ah! Y, cuando me quedé con Reino en su apartamento…- un aire de oscuridad comenzó a llenar la habitación, sacándole un chillido bajo. Con terror, presenció el ascenso del "Señor de las Tinieblas" al ser retirada la mano que la tomaba con firmeza.

¿Qué le pasaba ahora?

-Ah… con que Reino, ¿Eh? Sí, muy interesante…- cada vez la tensión la aplastaba e incapaz de soportarlo, pego carrera hacia la puerta.

-¡Perdóname, Tsuruga san! ¡No sé que hice para enfadarte pero no fue mi intensión!- creyendo que quizá su manifestación personal echaba leña al fuego (A veces así era con Mouko san cuando se enojaba en serio con ella), salió de la habitación, dejándolo solo –Mejor voy a ver si Mei san quiere que haga algo- y, dirigiendo una última mirada atrás, caminó hacía el ascensor para regresar al lobby del hotel.

...

Cerca de la entrada al comedor, chocó con una chica rubia que corría en su dirección.

-¡Lo lamento!- exclamó preocupada al ver como caían al suelo. Por ser rubia, le habló en inglés si bien podía tener otra nacionalidad pero asumió que debía saber inglés ya que todos parecían comunicarse bien de esa manera.

-¡Oh! No hay problema, ¡Soy yo la que debe disculparse por no fijarme!- aceptando la mano que cediera para ayudarla, tiró y así, tuvo de enfrente a esa chica levemente pecosa, de tez trigueña y ojos azules como el cielo. Entró de inmediato a la Tierra de las fantasías: ¡Chocó con un hada! –Sí. Mi nombre es Dylan Watson. Mucho gusto- se dieron las manos, mientras la abordaba una cálida sensación de empatía; de pronto supo, que esa chica sería su amiga.

-Kyouko Mogami. Y el placer es mío- Dylan parecía tan asombrada con su imagen al igual que ella lo estaba con la suya y no tardaron en comenzar una agradable tertulia.

-¡Eres japonesa! ¡Vaya! Y dime, ¿Ese uniforme es para algún evento o algo?- una gota de sudor le bajó por la frente. Dar explicaciones sobre las bizarras ideas de Takarada san no se le daba bien -¿Dónde puedo conseguir uno? ¡Es tan mono! – oh, bueno, alguien igual de extraño que el presidente de LME no podía ser malo, ¿Verdad?

-¿Y qué te trajo a Brasil?-

-Trabajo. Y es una pena que sea sólo por eso, ¡Río es tan bello!...- exclamó soñadora.

-Sí, concuerdo contigo, es un lugar maravilloso. ¡Qué playa tan hermosa!-

-¡Ni que lo digas!- ambas se miraron extasiadas, dándose más cuenta de lo mucho que encajaban sus ideas. Eran como almas gemelas.

-¡Es ideal para…!-

-¡Es ideal para…!-

-¡BUSCAR HADAS DE MAR!-

-¡ENCONTRAR AL AMOR DE TU VIDA!- dejó caer los hombros y el ceño se le arrugó -¡Está vez si tendré suerte!-.

-Ehmm…-

-¡Kyouko chan!- ambas giraron el rostro en dirección del jubiloso llamado de Yukihito san, quien recién salía del ascensor -¡Ahí estás! Ren te anda buscando…- y siguió escuchando las disculpas que el manager le daba en nombre de su encargo y que no permitiría que Ren se portara mal y que tenía todo el derecho de darle las quejas para regañarlo después. Quiso reír por el desesperado arrebato del hombre. Él era muy divertido cuando se trataba de burlarse de su senpai –¡Y veo que has hecho una amiga nueva! – Yashiro sonrió a Dylan y se produjo un efecto de lo más interesante: la rubia se puso roja como un tomate y balbuceo una mezcla de inglés con japonés que parecía oírse como a "Hola, señor Yukihito san". –Disculpe, señorita Watson pero no entendí eso que dijo- .

Muy apenada, Dylan bajó la cabeza y apretando fuerte los puños, habló más calmada.

-"Hola, Yukihito san. He tomado clases de japonés recientemente"- .

-¡Eso es increíble! Tu pronunciación es muy buena también…- .

-"¿¡En serio! ¡Oh, Yashiro san! ¡Me siento muy feliz!"- la interacción entre ambos era, de por si cómica pero dulce; Yashiro sonreía y Dylan no paraba de saltar sobre la punta de sus píes, como si se preparará para lanzarse por un trampolín.

Una luz se disparó en su cabeza ante lo obvio: A su nueva amiga le gustaba Yashiro y esté, también aunque contenía sus sentimientos. Supo también, aunque acabara de conocerle, que esa chica aprendió el idioma sólo por Yashiro.

-"¡Oh, Dios! ¡Oh, Dios!"- una idea alocada se apoderó de su mente. Pero no podía actuar sola.

-¿¡A dónde vas, Kyouko chan!-

-¡A buscar a Ren san!-.

***********************************LME***********************************

El fuerte ruido en la puerta lo asustó pues minutos antes, daba vueltas en círculos alrededor de la cama, preocupado por actuar mal y asustarla.

¡Él y sus estúpidos celos!

Kyouko lo miró desde la puerta, con la cara sonrojada y la respiración agitada, probablemente corrió como loca hasta ahí. Acaso… ¿Era por él? Sacudió un tanto la cabeza, desechando su optimismo. Sería demasiado bueno para ser cierto aunque la semilla de la fe estaba germinando y echando raíces en su corazón.

Carraspeó la garganta y, como no queriendo la cosa, quiso salir de la incertidumbre de una vez por todas.

-Etto, ¿Encontraste a Yashiro? Pensé en ir a buscarte pero él insistió que lo haría. Te debo una disculpa por…- cortándolo abruptamente, ella se abalanzó sobre él y lo tiró al suelo, recostándose sobre su pecho y estomago -¿Kyouko san?...- ¿Qué pasaba ahí? ¿Qué significaba aquello?

-¡Ren san! Me acabo de enterar de un súper chisme… ¡Te vas a ir de espaldas al oírlo!-.

-Ehmm… creo que no hay necesidad: ya estoy en el suelo… - recuperado del impacto, la tomó por los antebrazos que descansaban a cada lado de su cabeza, ofreciéndole una incitadora vista baja del rostro femenino que lo escrutaba con gran excitación y entusiasmo. La posición activó su imaginación, relamiéndose los labios en consecuencia. Asustado del rumbo de sus pensamientos, cerró los ojos y trató de calmar la respiración.–Y dime, ¿Qué te tiene tan feliz?- Kyouko aumentó el volumen de su sonrisa y se acercó, confidente a su oído.

-Yashiro san tiene una admiradora…- el aire caliente en esa zona tan sensible provocó espasmos en su espalda; el tono travieso de su voz lo hizo pensar en las cosas que ella podría decirle si ambos tuvieran un romance y no hablando de la vida amorosa de su representante.

Un momento…

¿Dijo admiradora?

Sin querer, sintió intriga por el tema.

-¿Admiradora? ¿Quién es? ¿La conozco?- complacida con su interés, relató el incidente y se sorprendió mucho de saber la identidad de la "enamorada", claro que Kyouko no conocía quien era en realidad.

-¡Y fue tan obvio! Pero sigo sin entender cómo se conocen…- rió por lo bajo y le reveló la identidad de la misteriosa chica.

-Dylan Watson es una de las modelos de Hiro. Es de la delegación de Estados Unidos- ella se impactó mucho con esa noticia –Comenzó a trabajar para "Giri Giri" el año pasado. Es la más joven de todos, con dieciocho años pero es una estrella en ascenso. No te negaré mi asombro al saber está verdad sobre ella, pero, ¿Qué tiene que ver contigo?-.

-"Nosotros", Ren san- aclaró ella, aumentando su incredulidad -¡Me ayudarás a juntarlos!- había tanto afán en sus ojos dorados que lo dejó sin palabras. Actuar como "Cupido" se le hacía totalmente…

-Ridículo…-.

-¡No lo es! ¡Yukihito san es tu manager! ¡Deberías echarle la mano para que alcance la felicidad!- ante esa frase dejó salir un bufido de burla, provocado por la mezquindad. ¿Por qué ayudarlo cuando ni siquiera él podía alcanzar a despertar el interés de la chica que le gustaba? -¿No vas ayudarme? Pensé que tal vez te agradaría la idea…- sintió como el peso sobre su cuerpo iba disminuyendo y la expresión de ese rostro se transformó en una mueca de desilusión.

No le gustaba que ella estuviera triste. Sí debía actuar como una casamentera, él haría lo que fuera para darle gusto.

Suspiró derrotado.

Hasta ahora veía la magnitud del poder que poseía sobre él.

-Bien, bien. Juntos lograremos que esos dos se vuelvan pareja, ¿Ok?- ella lo miró anonadada, pero llena de alegría –A cambio, tienes que prometerme una cosa-.

-¡Haré lo que sea!-

-Es bueno saberlo- Kyouko no parecía entender las implicaciones de su promesa. Había muchas cosas que le gustaría que ella hiciera con él pero por el momento, sólo habían dos que priorizaban –No huyas de mí. Sabes que jamás te haría daño, ¿Verdad? … Quédate a mi lado… -.

-¡Claro que lo sé! Pero no entiendo a qué te refieres- bajó la cabeza, apenado y ella comprendió –Ah… Entonces, ¿No estabas enojado conmigo?- por poco y cae al suelo, ¿¡De dónde sacó eso!

- ¡No! ¿Cómo podría estarlo? –

-¡Te enfureces de pronto y no entiendo porqué! ¡Es cómo si te volvieras otra persona!- luces de alarma destellaron en su mente, advirtiendo el peligro.

-Lo lamento…-.

-Está bien. Pero es duro verte tan enojado. Me gustaría que fueras sincero y me digas lo que piensas. ¿Está bien? Así no saldré corriendo creyendo que es mi culpa - la chica ladeó la cabeza, con un gesto infantil que buscaba su aceptación de los términos. –Ahora, no podré cumplir la parte de quedarme a tu lado, recuerda que debo trabajar- escondió la sonrisa que asomaba en sus labios. Adoraba como ella mostraba esa tierna expresión que pedía su comprensión aún usando palabras firmes que no daban lugar a reconsideraciones. Su Kyouko es una chica de carácter y no la cambiaría por nada del mundo.

-No importa…- con una mano, despeinó los cabellos naranja pero en vez de retirarse rápidamente, la deslizó por la mejilla derecha hasta llegar a la barbilla. Sintió la tentación de acariciar sus labios –Ya nos la ingeniaremos…-. Ella permaneció ingenua a cualquier intención suya, aceptando el trato sin muchas quejas. Pensaba en el importante lugar de credibilidad que ocupaba en la mente (Y corazón, esperaba) de la actriz. Un lugar del cual no se hacía acreedor. Todavía.

-"Me ganaré el honor de ser digno de ti y aprovecharé todo lo que caiga en mis manos para conseguirlo"- pensó satisfecho al verla haciendo planes, cada cual más ilógicos para acercar a su molesto manager con la modelo –"Esto es muy conveniente, sólo tengo que hablar con Yashiro y ponerlo al tanto. Ese idiota no tendrá problemas con Dylan…"- Y así lo comprobó horas más tarde, durante el almuerzo.

-Así que Yashiro, asegúrate de "hacerte" el difícil para que el plan funcione- el hombre de lentes no salía de su estupefacción pero aceptó la tarea con mucha rapidez.

-No debería ayudarte por atreverte a usar mi cara como cuaderno de dibujos pre-escolares. ¡Arg, qué diablos! ¡No puedo negarme ante una solicitud de mis favoritas!- sí. Era notable su disposición. – Y con ella…- sin disimular, Yashiro dirigió la vista a una rubia que tomaba un sorbo de jugo pero al saberse observada, escupió el contenido por toda la mesa. En serio le gustaba el tipo, ¿Cómo no se dio cuenta antes? –No es nada del otro mundo. A mí también me gusta pero no me atreví a expresarlo…-.

-¿Por qué eres siete años mayor?- preguntó con genuina curiosidad. Le sorprendió recibir una pedorreta por respuesta.

-Tú eres el único tonto que se limita por algo tan mínimo- ¿Mínimo? ¿Qué no estaba penado por la ley? –Lo que se interponía entre mis sentimientos era la diferencia profesional: ella es una modelo cuya carrera está despegando con fuerza y yo, un simple manager japonés, sin mayor atractivo y muy ordinario- soltó una risa, dejando a un ofendido Yashiro lanzarle miradas desde el otro lado de la mesa -¿¡Por qué rayos te ríes! ¡Claro! ¡Cómo eres todo un representante de la belleza masculina!- respiró hondo y dio una disculpa por su reacción.

-Me recordaste tanto a Kyouko cuando dice que no es suficientemente hermosa y que es plana y todas esas tonterías. Créeme, Yukihito, eres un hombre muy atractivo…- ojos como platos fue la respuesta e incluso, un leve tinte rosado en las mejillas de ese alíen.

-¡Vaya, Ren! ¿Acaso quieres seducirme con halagos?- resopló, resignándose.

-Sí, como sea. Pero antes quiero aclarar un punto importante que tocaste hace poco: de nada me sirve ser… ¿Cómo dijiste? Una"belleza masculina" si no puedo hacer que la mujer que amo se fije en mi.- sintiendo la garganta seca por tanto hablar (Un suceso rarísimo desde que tenía uso de razón), tomó un vaso con agua que descansaba a un lado. A tiempo para ver como Kyouko se acercaba a hablar con Dylan. Al parecer, recién había sido liberada por Mei y se disponía a tomar un bocadillo. Observó cómo se reían, aunque terminó pronto y ella se dirigía a su mesa –Ahí viene Kyouko. Y tiene cara de contarme algo así que es mejor que busques una excusa para irte…- no le gustaba despedir a la gente abruptamente pero era por el bien del "plan".

-¡Hola, Ren san! ¡Yukihito san! ¿Ya te vas?-.

-Ah… sí…- apresuró a decir el otro -… tengo cosas que hacer… unas llamadas…- pésimo disimulo pero a ella le bastó.

-Está bien…- cabeceando, se aseguró a que desapareciera de vista para colocarse a la par suya, halando una silla y depositando la charola al frente. Estaban tan cerca… -Será está noche…- tomado desprevenido, sacudió la cabeza.

-¿Qué será está noche?-

-¡La primera cita!- cómo le gustaría que se refiriera a ellos dos y no a otros –Hablé con Dylan y está de acuerdo. Sólo no le dije en donde porque le dije que te preguntaría porque yo no conozco la ciudad y porque tampoco sé sí Mei san querrá que haga algo más por ella… ¡Jamás he planchado tanta ropa en mi vida!- apretó los dientes. Sabía que todas esas tareas domésticas no tenían más objetivo que humillar a Kyouko. Ella no parecía notar las malas intenciones. Su noble y dulce princesa -¡Pero será hoy! ¡El primer paso!- por él no había problema, por lo menos así cumpliría su objetivo inicial de salir esa noche.

-Disculpa que lo pregunte, pero, ¿Por qué haces esto? ¿Por qué te interesa tanto acercar a dos personas? Creí que no estabas convencida del todo con el tema de las "parejas"- ella se sonrojó mucho y clavó la vista en el plato de comida que humeaba al frente.

-El que yo no esté destinada a ser amada por alguien no quiere decir que otros deban negarse la oportunidad. Mientras sea reciproco, está bien.- aquel razonamiento se le hacía tan familiar.

-Qué "karma"…- ellos dos, eran demasiado parecidos. Sus formas de pensar estaban tan sincronizadas que cualquiera diría que usaban el mismo cerebro. "Está bien que otros amen. Soy feliz si las personas que conozco aman. Pero yo no tengo derecho a amar a nadie", ese era el concepto que parecían compartir pero que él había decidido dejar atrás con tal de conquistarla. Sonrió con cierto sarcasmo por la difícil tarea que tenía por delante: Kyouko era la persona más fiel a sus sentimientos que ha conocido; una vez que toma una decisión, no descansa hasta cumplirla.

Enamorarla sería igual que tratar de volver cristiano a Satanás.

-¿Karma? ¿De quién?-

-Olvídalo. Regresando al tema de la cita, me parece bien, pero tengo una duda. ¿Qué te vas a poner? En el closet sólo vi los uniformes de "Ámame". No hay nada para salir en la noche…- ante su cuestión, ella se sonrojó, hablando por lo bajo sobre unos requisitos laborales. Pensativo, miró el reloj sobre una pared cercana y supo que tenía cuarenta y cinco minutos de tiempo libre entre el almuerzo y la siguiente sesión -¿Qué te parece si vamos de compras?...-.

**************************************LME***********************************************

No importó cuanto pataleó o se quejó durante el camino, Ren la guió a una boutique de "Giri Giri" donde ya había una dependienta esperándolos, dado que Milu san estaba enterada y quiso hacer lo que más le entretenía: mimarla como a una adolecente malcriada. Ambos, su senpai y el ex modelo, se ponían de acuerdo para llevar a cabo sus oscuros planes llenos de tratos y gastos fútiles.

-Puedes escoger lo que quieras- dijo Ren liberándola del fuerte apretón con que la haló de un lado para otro por las calles. ¡Estaba loco si pensaba que aceptaría que le comprara ropa!

-¡No necesito vestidos ni nada! Me he dado cuenta que te gusta mucho invitar a la gente, ¡Sé más cuidadoso! ¿¡Y sí se aprovechan de ti!- ambos se plantaron uno frente al otro mientras la dependienta que trataba de llamar su atención para atenderlos decidió huir del campo de batalla.

-¿A quiénes me has visto invitar? Si no vas a cooperar, me veré obligado a hacerlo por ti y te aseguro que no escatimaré en los ceros de la factura…- sintió HORROR al imaginar el kilométrico cuentón que auguraba esa orgía de compras. Sin embargo, la sonrisa triunfal que él se cargaba al saberse vencedor, despertó su rebeldía y ganas de pelear.

¡Iba a darle una lección!

-¿Puedo comprar lo que quiera?- Ren asintió. -¿Lo qué sea?- volvió a asentir.

Dando media vuelta deambuló por la tienda, recibiendo un paro cardiaco al ver los precios. Vio y vio pero no había nada lo suficientemente bueno para asombrar al testarudo que la acompañaba hasta que, en una esquina, lo encontró. Sonrió satisfecha.

-Encontré algo…- Ren y la dependienta atendieron de inmediato su llamado. La mujer estaba impactada y él sin ninguna emoción en particular -¿No es lindo?- lo que señalaba era un traje de samba verde limón con cristales incrustados en un diminuto top y en el borde de la tanga; un tocado de plumas adornaba la cabeza del maniquí. Todo el conjunto costaba unos cincuenta mil dólares.

Estaba segura que él diría "¡Es demasiado!" o "¿¡Estás loca!", pero no esperó…

-Está bien: llevaremos uno de éste con todos sus implementos…-.

-¡Un momento!- afligida por la irresponsable sumisión de ese hombre, agarró una de las mangas de su camisa de vestir verde musgo -¿¡Estás loco! ¡Son cincuenta grandes! ¡Algo como eso no se vería bien en mí!-.

-¿Y? Sí eso es lo que te gusta…, Y no importa lo que uses, todo te hace lucir guapa- dejó caer los hombros, derrotada. Este hombre… este hombre…

-"¡Es un complaciente sin remedio! ¿¡Y qué es eso de que "todo lo que uso me hace ver guapa"! ¿¡Se burla de mí!"- sudando frío, dejó a un lado las ideas que se agolpaban en su cabeza para detener la desastrosa transacción que estaba a punto de realizarse en la caja -¡NO! ¡CAMBIÉ DE OPINIÓN! ¡YA NO QUIERO ESO!-.

-¿Por qué?-

-¡No puedo usar ese traje en Japón! ¡Es un gasto sin sentido!-.

-Podrías llevarlo puesto en el verano…-.

-¡Por supuesto que no!-.

-Y sí lo considerabas sin sentido, ¿Para qué lo señalaste?- descubierta con las manos en la masa, dijo lo primero que se le vino a la mente.

-¡Para educarte!- dándose cuenta de lo que había hecho, llevó sus manos a la boca y, lentamente, fue subiendo la vista hasta llegar al retador rostro de Ren quien comenzó a cerrar distancias para alcanzarla y antes de que pudiera escaparse, la levantó del suelo para colocarla sobre su hombro -¿¡Qué haces! ¡Suéltame!- sacudía los pies en el aire y empujaba; se retorcía y gritaba pero ni aunque usará todo su empeño podría luchar contra la aterradora fuerza de su senpai.

-Eres una chica muy mala, Mogami san- todos en la tienda los miraban, divertidos o intrigados. Sintió morir de vergüenza, ¿¡Qué clase de espectáculo estaban dando! Antes de poder protestar, fue colocada dentro de un vestidor. Varios pares de cabezas salieron de sus cubículos para curiosear el escándalo en los pasillos, incluso había quienes sólo llevaban la ropa a medio poner –Y si no te quedas ahí y te pruebas algo, tendré que obligarte a cambiar, ¿Quieres eso?- un escalofrío recorrió su espinazo haciéndola saltar varios pasos hacia atrás.

-¡No! ¡No lo hagas! ¡Esto es muy injusto! ¡Usas tu fuerza para presionarme! ¡Mal amigo! ¡No voy hacerte caso! ¡Ya no eres mi senpai!- otra vez, arrepentida de sus palabras, se mordió la lengua. Pero era muy tarde, el "Emperador de la Noche" le dedicó una mirada apreciativa. Las piernas le temblaron como mantequilla.

-¿En serio?¿No vas hacerme caso? ¿Ya no soy tu senpai? Bueno, tú lo pediste…- con parsimonia, entró al vestidor, junto con ella y la acorraló contra la parte trasera. Sentía una mezcla extraña de ansiedad con otra cosa que no tenía ni píes ni cabeza. Cerró los ojos ante la abrumadora cercanía, esperando algo semejante al estallido de la dinamita. -¿Qué quieres que te quite primero? ¿El overol o los zapatos?-.

¿¡Qué era lo que quería! ¿¡Torturarla!

-Eres muy malo…- mirándolo fijamente, consiguió parar el seguro ademan para desabotonar los primeros botones de la "maldición rosada". Él parecía asombrado y le cedió espacio. Un extraño frío se instaló en la parte frontal de su cuerpo –Ren san…-, Iba a tomarlo de la mano cuando una voz femenina asomó tímidamente desde la puerta.

-"_Senhor, nenhum homem é permitido. Fora , por favor (Señor, no se permiten caballeros. Salga, por favor)_"- no entendió nada pero Ren asintió. Sin volver a verla, salió, dejándola sola y muy confundida.

...

Regresaban en silencio, sin mirarse más que para corroborar que seguían juntos. Lamentó que la atmosfera relajada y animada se esfumara por una tontería: Ren sólo estaba jugando con ella, todos esos acercamientos y miradas eran para alentarla a bromear, al igual que en el avión.

-"Él dijo que tengo derecho… por ser su amiga"- pese a ello, era difícil cambiar las costumbres tan rápido. Incluso, debía ser felicitada por su actual avance. Suspiró y vio la espalda masculina que la antecedía: la tela de su camisa ajustada perfectamente a los hombros anchos, bajando sutilmente hasta terminar en la cintura. Cuando sus ojos se desviaron más abajo, sacudió la cabeza, asustada de sus alcances.

-"¿¡En verdad acabo de mirarle el tra…! ¡No! ¡Fue un error!"- ¡Oh, Dios! ¿¡Qué le pasaba! ¿Acaso era el calor?

-Perdona mi conducta en la tienda…- dijo Ren, de pronto, sacándola de sus pervertidas cavilaciones -… No debí presionarte tanto…- no le daba la cara, pero sabía que estaba realmente arrepentido.

-Está bien. Era un juego nada más…- él le sonrió luminosamente, destruyendo otra docena de espíritus protectores. No sabía porque pero últimamente, sus "ataques" eran más letales -Pero, ¿Por qué insistías?-. Ren miró hacia el cielo unos segundos y, extrañamente, al reloj que llevaba en la muñeca.

-Quizá porque hasta ahora, no había encontrado a nadie con quien compartir lo que tengo- ¿En verdad era tan solitario? –Tenía años de no disfrutar de esta sensación; sentirme genuinamente motivado a darle algo a una persona que significa mucho para mí y no como una obligación o un compromiso social. Gracias por permitirme nuevamente vivirlo- extendió una mano en su dirección; la miró, dudando de que hacer con ella y le preguntó con la vista. Ren hizo un gesto con la mandíbula, indicando que la tomara. Negó con la cabeza pero él insistió tanto que no tuvo más que hacerle caso; más que nada, por ver esa expresión de niño que se va con su gusto. Aceptaba ser débil ante esas caras. Conmovida como estaba, quiso llorar. Seguía creyendo que no era merecedora de su afecto. –Ven. No me gusta que camines tres pasos atrás. Tu lugar, es a mi lado- sintiendo una extraña magia en esa frase, y, aunque debería haber estallado en negación, no lo hizo.

-Tu mano es muy suave, Ren san…- la apretó con la suya y fue como si su piel se fundiera en una sola.

Fue extraño… pero agradable.

...

Toda la tarde pasó haciendo encargos para Mei san. Algunos eran fáciles, como llevar de un lugar a otro macetas o más difíciles: cambiar la orientación de las camas en su habitación, que por cierto, compartía con una modelo mexicana llamada Fátima.

La belleza de piel morena era muy amable pero cada vez que se cruzaba con su compañera, pelaba los dientes y salía lo más rápido posible de ahí, murmurando en un rápido español palabras que no comprendía pero que tenían tono de insulto.

-¡Mogami! ¡Dejé mi botella de agua en la última locación! ¡Ve a comprarme otra!- vio el reloj y se dio cuenta que tenía media hora para arreglarse y salir con Dylan y los demás. Miró ansiosa de un lado a otro, no sabiendo que hacer -¿No oíste? ¿Qué voy hacer sin mi botella de agua? ¡Ve ahora!- decidió hacerla razonar.

-Amane san, ¿Por qué no tomas una de la refrigeradora? …- el repentino golpe llevó a sus manos en medio de las cejas donde una botella vacía había impactado segundos antes. Casi pudo sentir la sangre comenzar a burbujear pero no dijo nada.

-¡Sólo bebo de una marca de agua mineral y esa es la que dejé en la locación! ¡Grábate eso, mujer ordinaria!- sin más remedio que obedecer, salió de ahí. Recordó que no sabía donde vendían bebidas. ¿Quizá en el bar del hotel?

-¿Buscando a alguien?- una voz masculina la distrajo y descubrió a Ren parado justo fuera del ascensor –Se te hacía tarde y eso no es algo que te caracterice. Así que deduje que tu "esclavista" te tenía atrapada y vine a buscarte. Debo escoltar a la "hada madrina" – acompañando a sus palabras, realizó una reverencia. Dejó salir una risilla por la exagerada cortesía de caballero inglés.

-Lo siento, pero Mei san me envió a buscar una botella de agua y no sé donde las venden…- Ren hizo un despreciativo sonido con la lengua. Indicándole que lo siguiera, entraron al ascensor. -¿A dónde vamos?- él no respondió, viendo como marcaba el piso que compartían -¡Espera! ¿¡Y el agua de Mei san!- salieron y caminaron a grandes zancadas hasta su habitación.

-Cámbiate y vámonos. No hay tiempo que perder. Yashiro y Dylan nos esperan, ¿Recuerdas por qué hacemos esto, verdad?- asintió. Lo sabía pero también tenía trabajo que hacer –Ya son más de las seis de la tarde. Tu horario de trabajo terminó hace hora y media. No puedes permitir que ella te explote- ¿Estaba regañándola? ¿Por qué? ¿Por hacer su trabajo? No estaba de acuerdo con los métodos de Mei san pero una tarea era una tarea, ¿No es esa la misión de la sección "Ámame"? –Debes saber que es realmente tu obligación y lo que no, Kyouko- él tomó suavemente su mentón entre sus largos dedos índice, anular y pulgar, obligándola a levantar la mirada pero sorprendiéndola más cómo leía su mente –Te aseguro que no te meterás en problemas…-. Y se fió de su palabra.

A toda prisa, lavó su cara y puso el vestido y los zapatos que esa misma tarde le había comprado Ren. Un maquillaje (Del que Mouko san le regalara y más que compró por su cuenta) leve y estuvo lista.

Senpai quedó con la boca abierta al verla modelar la suave tela morada que moldeaba sus curvas (Que no creía tener), semi traslucida como la gaza, cada vez que giraba, agitaba el vuelo creando el efecto de flotar por los cielos aunque debía tener cuidado pues le llegaba a medio muslo (Era lo más largo que había en esa tienda) y un giro exagerado podía revelar los misterios ocultos de su ropa interior. Algo que le había gustado mucho era el escote: de mandil, discreto y cubría todo aunque mostrara mucha espalda. Lo único que lamentaba era no poder usar a la "Princesa Rosa", pero podía llevar a "Corn".

-¿Y bien?- preguntó al ver que no recibía ni criticas ni halagos. Bueno, no esperaba que él la viera atractiva de todas formas, pero podía decir si se veía bien o fatal.

-Tienes suerte de que tengamos un compromiso previo; de otra forma, no te dejaría salir de la habitación- las palabras emitidas en un grave tono de voz, pero tan bajas como un susurro fueron como si una mano invisible recorriera su cuerpo, acariciándola. Sintió la necesidad de tomar una bocanada de aire nocturno. El ambiente se ponía pesado, pero no cómo cuando tenía temor.

Todo el cuarto estaba impregnado con el aroma de ese hombre, alertando a su nariz; su mirada intensa clavada en sus ojos, despertando sensaciones desconocidas. Cerró los ojos por un momento, dejando que la lógica encontrara su camino.

-¡Deja de jugar conmigo! ¡Deja de decir esas cosas o la gente pensará que eres un playboy! – esquivándolo, tomó su cartera y metió en ella lo que podría utilizar esa noche. Escuchó como reía y eso no lo toleraría -¡Y no te mofes! ¡Le diré a todos que eres un mujeriego!- amenazó.

-¿Acaso he dicho algo malo? Sólo dije que no te dejaría salir de la habitación. Ahí no va implicado nada incorrecto, ¿O sí?- detestando como se salía con la suya, emprendió camino hacia la puerta, siendo detenida por unas últimas palabras –De igual manera, no es algo que le diga a todas las mujeres que conozco- y una vez más, acalló eficaz, sus protestas.

-"¡Kyoko estúpida! ¡No hay nada para sentirse especial! ¡Claro! ¡Sí le dijera a cualquiera, lo llevarían preso!"-.

-Venga conmigo, Princesa Kyouko. La llevaré a su carruaje real…- escuchó que le decía. Pero en su cerebro, brillaron en neón las palabras "PRINCESA" Y "CARRUAJE REAL". Dejó que Ren la escoltara, tomándolo del antebrazo.

-¿¡Y será un carruaje como el de "Cenicienta"!- no podía imaginar el modelo, pero mientras fuera llevado por finos caballos blancos como la nieve…

-Es una sorpresa…- dejó salir un puchero. ¿Por qué no le decía? Abrió la boca para reclamarle pero ya no pudo decir nada. Una visitante inesperada les impedía el paso hacía el ascensor.

-Creí haberte mandado a traer una botella de agua…- ah… casi lo había olvidado.

-Deberás disculparnos, pero tenemos una cita- escandalizada por la respuesta, abrió la boca igual que un lagarto, ¡Hablar así da lugar a malinterpretaciones. Podrían pensar lo peor! -Si no te molesta, nos gustaría que nos dejaras pasar- Mei san se apartó pero les dedicó una mirada llena de veneno. Eran los ojos de una víbora cascabel a punto de hincar los colmillos.

-Yo tendría cuidado, Mogami. Ren es todo un "asesino"- extrañada por el calificativo, quiso saber el porqué de tal calumnia mas la pálida, dolida y desesperada expresión del ofendido la detuvo.

-¿Ren san? ¿Qué te pasa?- por más que le hablara, no parecía oírle hasta que tocó una de sus mejillas y colocó un mechón de cabello oscuro tras su oreja. Se miraron por un momento y justo a tiempo, la campanita característica dio aviso -¿Estás bien?- preguntó, sin saber qué hacer en un caso así. A veces se sentía tan inútil para ayudarlo.

-Ahora si lo estoy- dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio mientras él la abrazaba por los hombros –Así está mejor…- .

Gruñó por lo bajo.

Hoy parecía estar más afectivo que nunca.

Pero, ¿Por qué reaccionó así a las palabras de Mei?

Sólo era una frase hiriente… ¿Nee?

**********************************LME***********************************

"_-Yo, Kuon, ¿Te volvieron a botar?- una voz burlona lo sacó de sus pensamientos mientras veía las enormes extensiones del traspatio de su casa. No estaba de humor para chistes, ni siquiera para los de su buen amigo -¿Mei otra vez?- no se atrevió a mirarlo. En respuesta, el otro tomó asiento a su lado, dejándose caer fuertemente con un largo gemido -¡Arg! ¡Viejo! ¡Eres un fracasado para el amor! ¿No te dije que dejaras ir a esa tipa? Al final, ella se cansa de sus otros novios y regresa para amargarte la vida. Olvídala, viejo. Búscate una buena chica- apretó los dientes, enojado por las blasfemias que todos emitían contra ella. Primero su madre, Hiro y ahora, Rick._

_-No sabes de lo que hablas. Mei es buena. Lo que pasa es que los otros tipos no saben valorarla; a su madre le han pasado cosas horribles y su padre no reconoce su existencia. Soy su único apoyo, pero soy el idiota que la aleja… a mi lado, ella se siente muy infeliz…- ._

_-Imbécil. Sí sigues así, nunca encontrarás al amor de tu vida- bufó fastidiado por el sermón cursi –Sí, te ríes ahora pero mañana llorarás por haber perdido la oportunidad- intrigado por la gran convicción de sus palabras, clavó la vista en las alegres facciones del sabio mentor de su juventud._

_-¿Cómo sabes que es ella? ¿Cómo sé que Mei no es la indicada?-_

_-¿Encontrar a la chica ideal? Bueno, no hay un listado pero hay detalles interesantes: cuando la veas, sentirás que todo lo que hay a tu alrededor deja de existir; podría usar un saco de papas que igual pensarás que es más bella que Afrodita- rió ante la comparación –Vas a desearla con todas tus fuerzas, tanto que cuando la toques, vas a derretirte por dentro pero te contendrás hasta recibir su aprobación; una vez que la encuentres, no podrás volver a fijarte en otra mujer. Esa chica… te robará el corazón, Kuon- estaba asombrado de las tantas cosas que volvían a una fémina especial, hasta le era exagerado. Lo que vivía con Mei parecía más realista._

_-Hablas como mi padre…-_

_-Tu padre es un hombre que sabe. Yo antes tampoco lo creía, pero desde que conocí a Tina, me he comido mis propias palabras-._

_-Y dime, Rick, esta chica, ¿Hará que ya no me sienta triste cuando pienso en Mei o en mis padres?- el pelinegro miró al cielo por un instante y sonrió._

_-Su magia, te llevará al paraíso y te traerá de regreso; te sacará del infierno aunque tengas al mismísimo Satanás agarrándote los tobillos- ¡Qué mujer tan increíble! Lástima que no fuera real y aunque existiera, no sería para él -… Y por Satanás me refiero a Mei…-._

_-¡Cierra la boca, Rick!-."_

-¿Ren?- Yashiro tiró de su camisa azul prusiano aunque vio intensiones de querer halarle de las orejas gracias a esa retrospección de su pasado -¿Me estabas escuchando o imaginabas a Kyouko chan caminando con ese sexy vestido que lleva?- una luz de celos rutiló frente a sus ojos, porque el manager encontraba "sexy" a la actriz.

-No es eso. Estaba recordando algo- evocar a su antiguo amigo lo sacaba de "personaje", trayendo uno tras otros los episodios de la vida de "Kuon" que sólo Kyouko podía ordenar de tal manera que no echara a perder a "Ren". No estaba seguro si sentirse aliviado o preocupado de que una sola caricia bastara para regresarlo a la normalidad. Cuando estaba cerca de ella, olvidaba hasta su pasado, olvidaba a Rick, provocándole sentimientos encontrados-¿Me decías?-.

-Hablé con Dylan y… nos confesamos nuestros sentimientos. Y antes de que eches la bronca, quedamos en que igual, fingiríamos para que pudieras seguir jugando a la "casamentera" con tu kouhai…-.

-Muchas gracias por las consideraciones, Yashiro- tomó un sorbo de su bebida y volteó el rostro por quinta vez en dirección a donde las dos chicas que los acompañaban, desaparecieron para ir al baño. Llevaban media hora de estar ahí y pronto llegaría la cena que pidieron.-"Rick me daría una patada en el trasero si se entera que por cobarde y conmiserado de mí mismo, dejé ir a la chica que amo."-.

Oyó risas y vio que por fin regresaban a la mesa.

-¿Por qué tardaron tanto?- preguntó Yashiro, con un atisbo de impaciencia en la voz.

-Las chicas siempre nos tardamos en el baño…- contestó entre risitas la modelo, y de paso, hizo algunos ojitos muy bien disimulados. Gracias a Dios que Kyouko era una distraída total –Estaba pensando, Yukihito…- eso no era disimulo, –Me gustaría ir a bailar después de la cena…-.

-¿Para qué quieres bailar?- la mesa tembló fuertemente y supo, por el gesto de dolor en la cara de Yashiro, que acababa de recibir una patada en la espinilla. La única que saltó como si tuvieras resortes en la silla fue…

-¡Está temblando! ¿¡Terremoto!- acto seguido, se metió debajo, acurrucada contra los tres pares de piernas. Su manager y Dylan estaban estupefactos, pero él, no pudo contenerse, comenzó a carcajearse tan fuerte que en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, quedó sin aire. Kyouko asomó la cabeza como un pulpo lo hace de su guarida y, si tuviera tentáculos, lo asfixiaría con ellos –Ya veo… ¡Tú empujaste la mesa para asustarme! – quiso defenderse, pero la risa se lo impedía -¡Ya! Qué bonito es reírse de gratis, ¿Nee?- agregando un extra, ella infló las mejillas (Así de verdad parecía un pulpo), reprochándolo con la mirada.

Kyouko, la princesa de los pulpos.

-¡Ah!... ¡Ja!... No… no puedo respirar…pulpo… ¡Un pulpo!- comenzó a dar puñetazos en la mesa, para ver si así le pasaba.

-¡Pulpo! ¿¡Cuál pulpo! ¡Demonios! ¡Espero que te haga daño la comida!- .

-"¡Terremoto!" … ¡JA! ¡Hubieras visto tu cara!... ¡Ja!...- poco a poco, fue pasando el efecto pero de vez en vez, dejaba escapar una que otra pedorreta. Observó como Yashiro y Dylan compartían miradas de entendimiento y complicidad. Podía verlos asentir, de acuerdo en alguna clase de conclusión.

Segundos después, un mesero depositó los platos y cenaron, moderadamente tranquilos dado que Yukihito, apresurado por complacer a su "novia", trataba de tragar a una velocidad de aspiradora (Y la modelo no se quedaba atrás); por consiguiente, se atragantaban a cada rato y tenían que propinarles palmadas en la espalda. Fastidiado de la tontería que estaban haciendo, se aseguró de darle unos golpes innecesariamente enérgicos a su manager.

Veinte minutos después, la pareja se esfumó, dejando como recuerdo el dinero que comprendía su parte de la velada.

-¿Por qué Dylan tenía tantas ganas de bailar?- giró el rostro de un lado a otro, negando con la cabeza ya que sería engorroso explicar la retorcida mente de su manager. Levantó la cabeza un poco hacía la izquierda y pudo ver el destello de unos anteojos conocidos en medio de la pista de baile.

-¿No es bueno eso? Así se acercarán más y tendrán la oportunidad de conocerse mejor- mintió descaradamente.

-Ah…- Kyouko fue sorpresivamente interrumpida por un par de chicas que, por como lo miraban, tenían toda la intención de iniciar una charla exclusivamente con él.

-Hola…- dijeron en inglés-… ¿Te gustaría bailar con nosotras?- ambas rieron al ver la cara distraída de su acompañante. Molesto por el desdén que mostraban hacía ella, dejó salir un poco de su lado engreído.

-Lo siento, pero estoy ocupado…- y por si no le creían, tomó a Kyouko entre sus brazos, pegándola a su pecho. Entrecerró los ojos, dejándose llevar por la deliciosa calidez y el dulce olor de su perfume de jazmines. Enfocó la vista y vio que ya no había nadie cerca de ellos. Sonrió altanero.

-¡Eso fue malo, Ren san! ¿Por qué les dijiste que estabas conmigo? ¿Acaso me usaste?- ella hizo un mohín de dolor, pensando que sólo quería quitarse a las intrusas de encima. Bueno, eso era verdad pero también sólo deseaba estar a solas con su princesa. No permitiría que nadie le robara esos preciados momentos.

-Por supuesto que no. ¿No es verdad que estás conmigo? Estábamos iniciando una conversación y ellas vinieron a interrumpirte. Eso es muy maleducado, ¿No crees?- sin más "buitres" alrededor, permitió separarse un poco, para poder tener una plática más cómoda –Antes de que cortaran tus palabras, ¿Qué ibas a decirme?-.

-Eh… ¡Ah! Sí, ¿De verdad no sabes bailar? ¿O no te gusta? Dijiste algo durante la fiesta de LME en febrero- contuvo otra carcajada por la forma en cómo evitaba decir "San Valentín".

-Si me lo preguntas y me das una opción, diría que no puedo pero tampoco me gusta- Kyouko rió tímidamente, mirándolo con un dejo de lástima –Seamos sinceros, ¿Podrías imaginarme moviendo las caderas o las piernas como esos tipos de las competencias de baile?- le dedicó una mirada inquisitiva que ella respondió con un gesto de que iba a pensarlo primero. ¿Realmente iba a ponerlo en una escena así? –No tienes que tomar mi sugerencia al píe de la letra, ¿Sabes?- lo dijo con sarcasmo aunque no pareció captarlo.

-Nadie te pediría tanta excelencia para un simple baile como los de éste salón…- dejó los ojos en blanco por la descripción de aquel lugar.

-No es un salón, es una discoteca…-

-Lo que sea, ¿No sirve para bailar?-

-Sí. Pero cuando dices salón, uno piensa en bailes de abuelitos…-

-¡No son bailes de abuelitos!- refutó, con las mejillas coloradas -¡Los bailes de salón son para todas las edades!- resopló burlón por la apasionada defensa que ella profesaba para con los anticuados métodos de danza que conocía y eso, provocaba el torearla más.

-Es cierto, pero quienes bailan siempre son lo que están pasados de copas. El alcohol desinhibe… como recordarás…-.

-¡NO MENCIONES ESE DESDICHADO MOMENTO! ¿Y qué tal si algún día te pidieran que bailes para realizar un papel? ¿Dirías que no porque no te gusta?- ante ese golpe bajo no pudo más que aceptar la derrota.

-Tienes un buen punto. Quizá si eso pasara, no tendría otra opción que aprender y si así fuera, ¿Me darías unas lecciones? No como las de la fiesta de San Valentín, sino unas verdaderas clases – sabía que si era ella quien bailaba a su lado, no habría inconvenientes y aceptaría gustoso todos sus regaños e instrucciones.

-No sé si me gustaría tener un alumno tan testarudo…-

-No soy testarudo-

-¡El sólo hecho que lo niegues te convierte en uno!-

-¿Defenderme de las calumnias es un síntoma de testarudez?-

-¡No es una calumnia! ¡Sabes que es verdad!-

-¿Seguirás difamándome despiadadamente?- sin pensarlo, usó su arma letal, una que tenía años de no mostrar al mundo. "Kuon" sabía que esa expresión amedrentaría a cualquiera, y no se equivocaba: dejó a Kyouko incapaz de seguirle dando lata.

La cara de "cachorrito abandonado" triunfó una vez más.

**********************************LME*********************************************************

-"Quiero ver el mar mientras regresamos al hotel"- eso fue lo que pidió a Ren al salir del salón (Él seguía asegurando que era una discoteca, pero en dichos lugares, tenía entendido de que no servían comida).

Al lado del sobrio acompañante, echaba vistazos a su rostro, pesquisando por el insólito fenómeno de hacía unos minutos. Sintió un infinito terror al saber a su senpai capaz de tales expresiones faciales. ¿Cuándo aprendió hacerlas? ¿Era ese, en serio, Tsuruga Ren? Sacudía y sacudía la cabeza, no queriendo creer lo que sus ojos vieron, pero fue muy real.

No había discusión: él es lindo, adorable como un cachorrito. Las manos le picaban con ganas de acariciarle la cabeza y llevarlo a casa para un baño…

-"¡AH! ¡NO PUEDO CREER QUE PENSÉ ESO EN VERDAD!"- hubiera dado todo el oro del mundo con tal de poder lanzarse al mar y vivir en el fondo, junto a las medusas si con ello le ahorraba la vergüenza de su idiota comparación. Apretó los puños conteniéndose el golpear su cabeza como a una olla vacía.

-¿Te molesta que nos sentemos un rato aquí?- Ren señaló la orilla cercana a donde rompían las olas, dejando una espuma gris violácea. Sus demonios le decían que era un peligro pero decidió ignorarlos, total, ¿Qué mal podría hacerle mirar el mar junto a él? Ambos contemplaron la luz de las estrellas reflejadas en las agitadas aguas. Parecían luciérnagas dándose un chapuzón.

Era muy agradable estar ahí, con la granulosa sensación de la arena bajo sus muslos. Quiso hacérselo saber a Ren pero éste, permanecía con la mirada fija en el horizonte. La brisa le pegaba en la cara y agitaba sus cabellos graciosamente mas sus ojos opacados transmitían lejanía.

-¿Ren?-

-…- como no recibió respuesta, decidió probar tocándolo. No se le daba bien el contacto físico pero, los amigos no tienen porque sentirse incómodos por eso, ¿Verdad?

-¿Estás ahí?- está vez, lo tomó por el antebrazo recubierto de la fina seda de su camisa. A pesar de tener la barrera de la tela, era como si hubiera tocado su piel; sus músculos, incluso sus huesos. Un escalofrío tensó sus dedos por la intimidad del contacto. Sin embargo, surtió efecto: el brillo familiar regresó a los ojos de su senpai, haciéndola sonreír -No me dejes a solas-.

-¿A qué te refieres?- preguntó él, con un tierno puchero de curiosidad. Ganas no le faltaron para lanzarse sobre él y halarle las mejillas.

Decidió reprimirse.

- Últimamente haces eso… quedarte en la nada, mirando hacia adelante. Es como si ya no estuvieras aquí- para cualquiera sus palabras no tendrían coherencia pero él no lo consideró así pues asintió y pidió disculpas.

Pasaron otros diez minutos más en silencio.

Ren no tenía intención de sacar temas de conversación y, pese a respetar ese tácito acuerdo entre los dos, ella no podía callar lo que interiormente la preocupaba y que tenía que ver con un incidente en la reunión informativa de la mañana.

Acumuló valor y formuló sabiamente la pregunta de la que quería una contestación, si bien no fiel a la verdad, por lo menos que se le acercara bastante.

-Ren, ¿Por qué te negaste tanto a modelar para el catalogo de Estados Unidos?- antes de terminar ya se había arrepentido de haber abierto su gran boca entrometida: senpai no estaba enojado pero su espalda parecía una tabla de planchar por la rigidez. No tenía planes de volver a dirigirle la palabra y ni ella de insistir más. Unas repentinas ganas de llorar le escocieron en los ojos.

-"Sé que no tengo derecho a meterme tanto en su vida privada; sé que esas son cosas que no le diría a una chica que es menor que él, pero creí que comenzaría a confiar un poco más en mí… del mismo modo que lo hace con Bou. ¡Eres una tonta! ¡Deja de creer que serás capaz de ayudarlo!"- odiaba el sentimiento de impotencia. Y todo comenzó por…

"_Después de que Dylan hiciera acto de presencia y pidiera disculpas a la diseñadora casi de rodillas por su tardanza, fue llamada otra junta de emergencia._

_-Los modelos que vendrían junto a Dyl me han fallado y eso me deja en una situación bastante incómoda con respecto a mi propaganda regional- un rápido y sibilante vistazo fue dirigido hacía Mei san. -… En este caso excepcional, tendré que pedirle a unos cuantos de ustedes que me colaboren- hubo un murmullo de excitación ante la propuesta. Parecían un grupo de señoras a punto de lanzarse sobre las ofertas del día en el mercado, –Lamento decirles que no todos podrán estar ahí. Les recuerdo que sólo necesito los necesarios para completar el número. A ver…- los miró a todo, valorándolos y señaló a los escogidos con uno de sus dedos finamente pintado de un rojo cobrizo –Nick, Fatima, Santiago, Mauro y Ren. Ustedes serán quienes…- una silla rechinó en el mármol del piso y descubrieron a uno de los mencionados mirar a Milu san como si fuera su peor enemigo._

_-No voy aceptar- el desafío brutal bastó para que la mayoría abandonara la sala. Sólo quedaron el diseñador y Ren; Yashiro san, Mei san y ella._

_-No te estoy pidiendo parecer. VAS a modelar para mi revista de Nueva York y Los Angeles sin emitir una sola queja, ¿Entendido?-_

_-¡No voy hacerlo!- _

_-¡TE ESTOY PAGANDO PARA QUE LO HAGAS, IDIOTA! – azorada por la furiosa reacción del amanerado hombre de moda, observó cómo éste tomó a Ren por las solapas de la camisa y lo sacudió como si fuera un muñeco de trapo, obteniendo una respuesta semejante -¡Supéralo! Si sigues así, ¡Dejarás ir buenas oportunidades sólo por ser un cobarde!- Milu san, habiéndole dicho lo que quería, lo soltó y dejó ahí parado, envuelto en un desagradable silencio._

_-Acepto…- escucharon que murmuró por lo bajo -… Pero sólo con la condición de que "lo" dejes tal y como está- nadie más que el diseñador entendió esa frase y a los demás, pareció bastarles. _

_Ahí terminó el asunto"._

-Yo…- eso fue lo único que escuchó y casi creyó haberlo imaginado –Yo… tengo algo que decirte. Por favor no me interrumpas…- obedeció al dedillo, aguzando los oídos –No sé si lo habrás notado antes pero, no soy del todo japonés…- quiso soltar una risa por la seriedad con que lo decía pero se contuvo con todas sus fuerzas. Pero en serio, ¿Quién lo creería japonés con esa altura del demonio? –Mi mamá es franco-canadiense; mi padre es mitad japonés, mitad estadounidense. Eso me vuelve una mezcla indistinguible pero como nací en Estados Unidos, mi nacionalidad es esa- él le dijo que no lo interrumpiera pero cada vez se le hacía más difícil. ¡Había tanto que quería preguntar! Sacó fuerzas de no supo donde y sólo asintió, sin emitir aun palabra –Desde pequeño, mi gran sueño fue convertirme en actor, no pensaba en nada más. Pero había un problema: mi padre lo era también, y muy bueno. Cuando me di cuenta que no podría superarlo, me frustré e hice caso de gente incorrecta; hice a un lado a quienes me querían y decidí ir por el camino fácil, dejando tras de mí muchas heridas abiertas; podría decir que me volví un cafre sin control. No me siento orgulloso de ello y, para ser honesto, tengo miedo…- ¿Ya podía hablar? Necesitaba decir algo o explotaría. Jamás creyó que Ren fuera así o que tuviera una vida como esa. Un nudo punzaba en su garganta. Esa historia era parecida a la de "Corn". Suspiró tristemente. Probablemente ese era el testimonio de muchas personas en ese país. Sintió un extraño dolor en el pecho y la vista se le nubló.

-Eso es muy triste…-

-No sientas pena por mí. Realmente hice cosas feas que una chica decente como tú nunca podría imaginar- incrédula a tal confesión, limpió sus ojos con la mano y lo miró desafiante.

-No lo creo-

-¿Por qué?-

-Porque sé que no le harías daño a alguien intencionalmente. Más bien creo, que la gente se aprovechaba de ti y un día, algo detonó tus frustraciones.- Ren lucía asombrado,- Eres de carácter amable y quieres ayudar a todos los que puedas. Así como lo hiciste con el director Ogata… incluso conmigo- entrecerró los ojos pues, aunque incomoda, lo decía de corazón –Cuando estamos poseídos por la ira, hacemos cosas que en circunstancias normales, ni siquiera nos pasarían por la mente-. Su propio caso era uno: antes de que Sho le rompiera el corazón, jamás se le habría ocurrido dejar de amar o incurrir en una venganza obsesiva. -¿Tienes miedo de que la gente recuerde tus errores? ¿Qué no perdonen lo que sea que hayas hecho?- él asintió parcamente.

-Hay quienes les hice un daño irreversible…-

-No tengo autoridad para mandarte hacer nada, pero creo que deberías realizar lo mejor posible tu trabajo con Milu san. Así, cuando esas personas te vean sabrán que has cambiado y mejorado. Y, si sientes que no puedes hacerlo solo, no es mucho, pero tienes mi apoyo para lo que sea. Ya sabes lo que dicen, "los amigos están en las buenas y las malas"- después de decirlo, se sintió como una tonta. ¿De dónde venía esa osadía para hablarle así un hombre cuatro años mayor que seguro, tenía mucha más experiencia en la vida que ella? Su impertinencia no tenía límites pero en el fondo, tenía la esperanza de que sus palabras llegaran a su senpai y lo animaran un poco. Las revelaciones de esa noche complementaban la información dada a Bou y los alegatos de Milu san. Entendía perfectamente donde estaba parado: a ella tampoco le gustaría que el mundo entero supiera de sus desquiciados pensamientos en los primeros días de la sección "Ámame".

-Gracias…- devolvió la mirada, descubriendo lo cerca que estaban, acercándose cada vez más hasta juntar sus frentes. Consciente del aliento que chocaba contra su boca, involuntariamente se relamió los labios, humedeciéndolos, volviéndolos turgentes y expectantes. Ren observó atentamente todo esto y la imitó. Sintió un retumbo en el estomago -¡Dios! Si te hubiera tenido en ese entonces... Yo sería otro y tú no habrías pasado por tanto sufrimiento- ¿Hablaba de Shoutaro? ¿Qué tenía que ver en todo esto? Pero tal vez tenía razón: si ella hubiera sido amiga de Ren desde su infancia, sus destinos podría haber sido más favorables y tendrían otra historia que contar. Tal vez todos habrían sido más felices de haber sido así. Pero era una vida que no podía corregirse y no queriendo añorar lo inasequible, frotó su frente contra la de él, en una caricia dulce que hizo que sus narices también lo hicieran. Aún sentados bajo la noche, era como si el mundo se detuviera; él levemente sobre ella con las manos enterradas en la arena –Lastimosamente, el hubiera no existe. Pero estamos juntos ahora y es lo único que importa. Tu amistad es un tesoro que pienso guardar hasta el día que muera- su corazón bailó de felicidad al escucharlo.

- Yo también aprecio nuestra amistad. Aunque, me has dejado con la duda, ¿Qué hubiera pasado si fuéramos amigos desde niños?- de verdad quería conocer su opinión, ¿Y por qué no hacerlo ahora que estaban tan cerca uno del otro? Podía ver su propio reflejo en los ojos de Ren y la intensidad de su mirada le estrujó el alma.

-Te lo diré cuando seas mayor de edad…- protestar fue la primera reacción, una que tuvo que esperar al ver como él se posicionaba para besarla. El calor del ambiente y el de su propio cuerpo la confundían pero no estaba tan enajenada como para no esquivarlo, lo que hizo segundo antes de que sus labios hicieran contacto y sólo rozaran su mejilla.

-¿Qué tal si regresamos al hotel? Hay mucho que hacer mañana temprano…- Ren frunció los labios pero no la contradijo.

Y como se hacía cada vez más frecuente en ellos, se tomaron de las manos y siguieron su camino. Sin que ella sospechara lo que estaba comenzando a prosperar en su corazón, como una flor que asoma su tallo tímidamente de entre la tierra. Sabía que había algo ahí pero no quiso darle importancia.

...

-¡Diablos! ¡Dejé la secadora de pelo afuera!- eran las diez de la noche y apenas acaba de bañarse. Tan apurada estaba por separarse de su compañero de cuarto que olvidó algunos implementos importantes como la bata (para no salir en una de las cortas pijamas de Milu san). Colocándose una toalla en los hombros, salió del baño mientras secaba su rostro al caminar –Ren san, ¿Has visto…?- casi recogió los ojos del suelo ante la visión que chocaba contra ella: Ren estaba recostado en la cama con la espalda apoyada en una pila de almohadas; el brazo izquierdo descansaba sobre la cabecera, estirado en todo su largo. Pero no era eso lo más traumatizante, lo que descolocaba los pensamientos eran los cinco botones deshechos de su camisa de dormir; el negro resaltaba la pálida piel del pecho que a leguas se notaba lo bien trabajado que estaba y subía y bajaba pausadamente mientras la miraba igual que un zorro lo haría a una jugosa gallina –"¡Este tipo! ¿¡No sé da cuenta que sus feromonas andan flotando por todas partes! ¿¡Qué diablos le pasa! ¡Malditas feromonas mañosas! ¡Shu, feromonas! ¡Shu!"- comenzó a agitar las manos de un lado a otro, espantando partículas que no era capaz de ver pero que atentaban contra su dignidad femenina.

-¿Buscabas esto?- regresando la atención al hombre, vio como la secadora daba vueltas en sus manos igual que un revólver y trago duro. No daba paso para acercarse y pedírsela porque en el estado en que se encontraban, sería arriesgado: él tenía ganas de jugar con ella y no estaba segura que haría para sacarla de quicio. Sin embargo, Ren tenía planes dispuestos –Ven aquí…- dio unas palmaditas en el colchón para que tomara asiento casi al centro de la cama… justo a su lado. Como no movió un musculo, él suspiró –Voy a secarte el cabello. Colócate aquí porque el cable no es muy largo- sabiendo que no tenía intenciones de hacerle chiquilladas, procedió a tomar su lugar en la enorme cama que compartirían por las tres noches que pasarían en "Rio de Janeiro".

-Por cierto, ¿Le mencionaste a Milu san sobre nuestro problema de cuarto?- sintió que se posicionaba tras ella y un súbito calorcito moró en su estomago. No podía verlo, pero lo sentía. Por fortuna que decidiera encender la máquina, el fuerte ruido del motor desviaba sus pensamientos de ese cuerpo inhumanamente concebido.

-"¿¡EH! ¿¡Desde cuándo me fijo en el cuerpo de un hombre! ¡Demonios! ¡Es el calor! ¡El calor tropical propicia ideas extrañas!"-, estalló internamente, un poco mareada del esfuerzo por marginar a un rincón la lluvia de tonterías que inundaban sus pensamientos.

-Sí, lo hice. Ya sabes cómo es, me mandó a freír espárragos y me dio un sermón sobre ahorrarse plata y que yo debía hacer ciertos sacrificios en nombre del trabajo- él casi gritaba para hacerse oír, alejándola de su lucha interna. Entrecerró los ojos; la respuesta era típica de la siempre eficiente Milu, pero fue la palabra "sacrificio" que la hizo reflexionar.

-Oh… Entonces, ¿Es un sacrificio estar conmigo?- la secadora dejó de funcionar y a cambio, recibió un fuerte abrazo por detrás. Los pelos de la nuca se le erizaron y la sensación de vacío en el vientre fue un nuevo síntoma cuando los brazos de Ren aplastaron descuidadamente sus pechos. Él no parecía notar lo que tocaba y no quería enterarlo, para evitar más vergüenza. Si no decía nada, pasaría por alto aunque su calor permanecería envolviéndola por horas.

-Si me dieran a elegir a alguien para compartir una habitación, esa serías tú, Kyouko- quería enojarse con él, darle un regaño por tantas imprudentes y extrañas muestras de afecto; decía cosas bochornosas, haciéndola sentir especial de una forma u otra que no hallaba por donde reñirle. A veces creía que la manipulaba y sin embargo, no podía dejar de sentirse feliz por estar cerca de él.

-Muchas gracias por la preferencia, senpai…-

-Estoy para servirte- contestó con una risita y siguió con el trabajo. El silencio sólo incrementaba lo que su estomago alborotaba cada vez que él pasaba las manos entre sus mechones de pelo. Debía platicar de lo que fuera y rápido.

-Ehmmm… ¿Sabes? He estado pensado, ya que me has revelado una parte de tu pasado, tienes todo el derecho de preguntarme lo que quieras…-

-No es necesario, no lo hice para que me debieras el favor-.

-No. Está bien. Sí hay algo que quieras preguntarme…- él apagó la secadora, dejándola a un lado y dio la vuelta, para tenerla cara a cara. Apretó la tela de su camisón, un poco asustada.

-Creo que tienes una idea de qué vamos a hablar…- .

-Sí… ¿De mi madre, verdad?- él asintió –Primero que nada, hay mucho que no entiendo así que sólo te diré lo que recuerdo, ¿Ok?- volvió a asentir –Al principio, mi mamá no me odiaba. Esto me lo contó la señora Fuwa; que ella solía cantarme todas las noches para dormir, me leía cuentos y me tomaba entre sus brazos. Eso era cuando aún vivíamos en Tokyo. Pero cuando cumplí los cinco años, todo cambió. Ese día, papá cumplía un año de muerto (No lo conocí, murió antes que naciera). Mamá salía desde la mañana, me dejaba en una guardería y regresaba por mí a las cinco de la tarde… ese día olvidó ir a recogerme; ella no contestaba ningún teléfono y tuvieron que buscar a mi tía Ryoko (Que es la hermana de mi padre). Ella tuvo que viajar desde Kyoto cosa que no hacía seguido porque nunca se llevó bien mi familia materna. Ambas estábamos muy extrañadas y esperamos a mamá en el apartamento pero fue en vano, no regresó hasta el siguiente día y cuando vio ahí a Ryoko san, se puso como loca. Discutieron, y luego, fuimos donde un médico extranjero que me sacó sangre en una pipeta. Dos semanas después, íbamos para Kyoto y mi madre me odiaba. Nunca entendí que pasó, ¿Quizá mi sangre tenía algo sucio que la molestó? ¿Alguna prueba decía que no servía para nada? Esa estúpida visita nos cambió la vida…- era raro como algunas cosas regresaban a su mente cuando hablaba. Casi olvidaba al médico de ojos azules; a su tía en la guardería y la expresión de dolorosa resignación en su rostro cada vez que la veía. Todos compartían un secreto que nadie se atrevía a confesarle y sentía una gran mortificación por ser excluida. Deseaba saber cuál era la verdad aunque la sospechaba. Tal vez si le decía a Ren, podría ayudarla a entender –No sé… pero… quizá mi padre no era realmente mi padre…-

-¿Por qué lo dices?- había cierto temor en la voz de Ren y no pudo deducir la razón.

-Pensé en ello cuando en el pueblo murmuraban cosas sobre mi madre. No era bien vista pero nadie la insultaba en la cara, sólo por detrás. Como si le temieran… Me gustaría saber quien realmente es mi padre…- había anhelo en su voz. Si tal presunción fuera cierta, allá afuera, había un hombre ignorante de tener una hija.

-¿Piensas que descubriendo la identidad de esa persona, comprenderás mejor a tu madre? – bajó la cabeza, pero sabía que a él no podía esconderle nada. Asintió lentamente -¿Estás segura de que el señor Mogami no era tu padre?-.

-No sabría decirlo, pero sospecho que no. Esa prueba debió ser para identificar ADN. Probablemente, el día que me olvidó en la guardería, se encontró con mi verdadero padre. Tal vez él le exigiera conocerme y mamá no quiso, por eso hizo la prueba, para saber si tenía derecho a reclamar. No nos fuimos a Kyoto, ¡Huimos a Kyoto!- se puso de píe y dio vueltas por la habitación, cada vez más convencida de que estaba tras la pista correcta.

-Discúlpame, pero esa historia parece muy elaborada- sintió como la ilusión se le hacía pedazos a sus píes, como un vidrio roto por una pedrada –Tal vez tú mamá tenía problemas con alguien en el trabajo o con otras personas. Pero, si fuera cierto, si tu mamá llegó al extremo de una prueba de paternidad y el resultado, hacerla dejar la capital y esconderse, sólo puede significar una cosa…- la ansiedad la llevaba al límite y para no perderse de la hipótesis que Ren iba a proporcionarle, volvió a su antigua posición en la cama, clavando sus ojos en los café grisáceos. Sintió que hasta respirar era una bulla insoportable -…qué tu padre es un hombre de mucho poder o muy peligroso. Quizá ambos…-, dejó caer los hombros, angustiada.

-¿Por qué ella se involucraría con un tipo así?-

-Un error de juventud, un momento de debilidad, falsas promesas de una vida juntos. Todo es posible. Ella debió conocerle antes que a su esposo legal y por eso creyó que eras hija del hombre que amaba…-

-… Y al enterarse de que era en verdad hija de ese horrible sujeto…-

-… Descargó toda su frustración y odio en ti…- cerró los ojos y cayó boca arriba sobre el colchón. Estaba tan cansada; emocionalmente, no podía más. ¿Quién sería el hombre que asustó tanto a su madre como para sacarla de una ciudad? Irónicamente, venía a develar esos misterios a miles de Kilómetros de Japón. –En dado caso que fuera cierto. No hay pruebas contundentes al respecto- debía darle la razón, ¿Qué tal si sólo eran alcances suyos, desesperada por justificar la crueldad de su madre?

-Tienes razón… estoy haciendo conjeturas de la nada…- Ren sonrió indulgente e hizo compañía, acostándose a la par. Ella giró el cuerpo para mirarse de frente, con los ojos clavados en esas orbes pacificas y comprensivas –Gracias por escuchar mi historia y por ayudarme a armar mi imaginario rompecabezas…-.

-Es lo menos que podía hacer, dado que tú oíste la mía. Y déjame agregar, la tuya es más emocionante…- abochornada por la puya, tomó una almohada y le dio un suave golpe con ella, para que cerrara la boca -¡No se vale! ¡Estoy desarmado!- pero no le importó su queja además, él se reía como un niño de cinco años y le gustaba mucho oírlo. También sabía que se dejaba dar almohadazos sólo porque el ajetreo la distraería del tema que acaban de tocar.

-"Eres demasiado amable, Ren san. Creo que eso… te hece lindo…"-.

-¡Basta! ¡Princesa Kyoko del reino de los pulpos!...-

-¿¡Qué dijiste! ¿¡Por qué pulpos! ¿Acaso…? – Entonces, algo rebobinó en su memoria, haciéndola caer en la cuenta -¿¡Por eso te reías en el salón de baile! – y otra vez, él volvía a matarse de la risa, rodando sobre la cama como un tronco.

-¡JA, JA, JA! ¿Sigues diciendo que era un "salón"? ¡JAJAJAJA!- la vena sobre su sien comenzó a palpitar peligrosamente. Tenía tantas ganas de darle un zape en la cabeza…

-¡Pues tú eres Ren, el Rey de las hienas!-

-¿Y por qué de las hienas?-

-¡Te ríes como una!- él sonrió, dio vuelta para quedar boca abajo; ladeando la cara en su dirección, observándola fascinado.

-¿En serio? Entonces me río así…- y, ante su propia incredulidad, Ren imitó perfectamente el extraño sonido de los mencionados animales, haciéndola olvidar la irritación -¿Así lo hago?-.

-¡Fue impresionante! ¿Qué otros animales puedes imitar?- estaba súper emocionada, ¿Qué otros trucos sabría hacer su senpai? No podía sospechar cuantas sorpresas escondería bajó la manga pero quería descubrir todas las que pudiera.

-Los que la princesa quiera que imite- respondió solemnemente el actor, colocándose en posición para interpretar un espectáculo callejero.

-¡Haz una foca!-

-"¡wop, wop, wop"- incluso realizó el movimiento de aplauso, simulando las aletas.

-¡Ahora un burro!- se colocó en cuatro patas. Estuvo segura que el fuerte alarido debió escucharse hasta la recepción -¡Un cerdo!-.

-"¡Oink, oink!"- era simplemente divertido. No imaginaba que él tuviera esas dotes para el humor. Si estuviera todavía trabajando en "Kimagure Rock" y él fuera invitado de "Bou" tendría buen material para hacer un programa inolvidable. Sin embargo, como no era el caso, tenía un show privado de "La hora de la risa" con Tsuruga Ren.

-¡Un perro! ¡Un cachorrito!- y obedeció de inmediato; llevó a tal realismo su actuación, que hasta la correteó sobre la cama, empujándola con la cabeza y halando el bajo de su camisón con los dientes -¡No! ¡Ya no! ¡JAJAJAJA! ¡No puedo más!- y siguieron jugando así hasta la medianoche, en medio de carcajadas y ruidos extraños que según ellos, emitirían animales fantásticos como unicornios (Aunque se parecía mucho al mugido de las vacas), dragones e hicieron comparaciones de que animales serían las personas que conocían. Le propinó un empujón en el hombro cuando dijo que Yukihito san sería una comadreja pero contuvo una risa por la comparación del Presidente Lory con un colorido papagayo del Amazonas.

Y, aunque la pijamada no fuera con Kanae chan o cualquier otra de sus amigas, aquella fue sin duda, la desvelada más divertida de sus dieciséis años.

***********************LME*************************

Despertó a las cinco y media de la mañana y la primera imagen del día fue una que sacó la más brillante de sus sonrisas, de la que nadie fue testigo: Kyouko dormía plácidamente a su lado, envuelta en media sábana ya que la cama era un desastre. No precisamente por las cosas que imaginaba y ansiaba hacerle en algún futuro sino por los juegos y risotadas provocados por su gran talento para imitar animales (¿Sería un autentico talento?). Jamás había reído tanto ni hecho estupideces sólo para entretenerla, cosas que no creía capaz de hacer con nadie más.

Bien, en primera instancia, era culpa suya que la tristeza abordara a su kouhai, pero indagar sobre la señora Mogami tenía menester en su lista de pendientes y, aunque negara cierta la historia del ADN, la incertidumbre quedó en su mente, igual que una corazonada. Por el momento, dejaría relegado ese tema y se enfocaría en nutrir su relación con ella, que cada vez se veía más alentadora.

Incluso estuvo a punto de confesarle que era "Corn", dándole muchas pistas pero ella no las entendía. Quizá era mejor así. No estaba preparado para afrontar el desprecio que caería sobre él sí Kyouko lo supiera todo. Una cosa era hacer algo malo en tu pasado (Como robar un dulce de una tienda o un lápiz; insultar a alguien o pelear en algún bar) y otra era llevar el estigma de haber acabado con una vida.

No. No resistiría ser odiado por ella.

Estiró una mano y con el dedo índice, recorrió el contorno de esos labios tersos. Cómo le gustaría darle un beso de buenos días.

-No debo probar mi suerte- habló para sí mismo, confiado de que aún dormía. Para no despertarla, trató de ponerse en píe sin hacer mucho ruido y movimiento. Luego, tomó una camiseta de algodón del armario, unos pantalones y zapatos deportivos; se dirigió al baño para lavarse la cara y, cuando creyó estar listo para salir, escuchó una tenue voz que lo llamaba.

-¿Ren san?- deteniéndose sobre sus pasos, regreso a la cama donde una adormilada Kyouko mantenía levemente alzado la parte superior de su cuerpo; giraba la cabeza de un lado a otro buscándolo, por fin encontrándolo en medio de la oscuridad -¿A dónde vaaaas…?- preguntó, emitiendo un largo bostezo que resaltó, si era posible, su imagen infantil e inocente; apreciación que cambió cuando el tirante de su camisón se deslizaba sensualmente por ese hombro de cremosa piel traslúcida, llegando muy abajo y casi descubriendo su pecho. Si hubiera podido, habría ayudado a la causa y permitido que sus instintos tomaran cartas en el asunto. Suspiró abatido.

-Voy a correr por la playa y después iré al gimnasio del hotel-.

-Oh… eso se oye bien. Pero es muy temprano…- tanteando en las sombras, ella trataba de encontrar su teléfono para poder ver la hora.

-No hay nada mejor para comenzar el día que un poco de ejercicio. Si quieres, puedes venir conmigo- se dio una patada mental. Molestarla al alba con una petición tan idiota. Una cita para hacer ejercicio, ¿Desde cuándo era tan insípido para conquistar una chica?

-Está bien. Sólo dame tiempo para arreglarme – veloz y más despierta, Kyouko saltó de entre las cobijas y se metió al baño para salir en unos cortos "hot-pants" (No se fijó en nada más porque las largas piernas distrajeron toda su atención) –Listo. Sin saberlo, traje estos- dijo, señalando su parte inferior –Por si acaso…-.

Asintió distraídamente a todo lo que decía pues aquella prenda acentuaba la retaguardia de su amiga; los ojos se le iban de arriba a abajo, apreciando la redondez de esa parte que llamaba la atención en cualquier cuerpo femenino pero al que nunca antes se había atrevido a mirar.

Una bestia que creía dormida en su interior olfateó el aire y emitió un rugido de hambre.

Carraspeó la garganta.

-"¡Cálmate! ¡No te atrevas a tocarla!"-.

**************************LME**********************************

Estaba exhausta.

Eran las seis y media. Tan temprano en la mañana y ya sentía que sus piernas no volverían a ser las mismas. Todo su cuerpo dolía horrores, gracias al duro entrenamiento que Ren le impuso.

Correr por la playa fue delicioso, el aire de mar le hacía mucho bien a su piel y la resistencia de la arena ayudaba a los músculos de sus muslos pero al llegar al gimnasio, las cosas fueron totalmente diferentes.

Aunque debía decir que fue su culpa: le dijo a su senpai que Takarada san le había dado el libro de "Colmillo Blanco" y le recomendó ejercitarse un poco. Ella era ágil y podía llegar a desarrollar buena fuerza de ser necesario pero no la manejaba a su antojo, más bien como un producto de situaciones de alta adrenalina. Dado el caso, le pidió ayuda a ese obsesionado con el ejercicio obteniendo como resultado los dolores que la aquejaban y que esperaba, menguaran con el baño de agua tibia que estaba recibiendo.

Escuchó ruido en la puerta y su instinto le indicó que gritar era lo que la gente normal suele hacer en dichos casos pero, como no era del todo cuerda, respondió de una manera diferente.

-¿Hay alguien ahí?- preguntó indecisa, temiendo que un psicópata con un cuchillo entrara para matarla.

-Soy yo…- la voz de Ren. Suspiró aliviada… al principio…

-¿¡QUE ESTÁS HACIENDO EN EL BAÑO! ¡YO ESTOY AQUÍ!-

-No queda mucho tiempo para ir a tomar el desayuno y no eres la única con un cuerpo sudoroso que lavar. No puedo esperar tanto. De todas formas, usaré la ducha de al lado- su baño era muy extraño pero práctico: tenía dos duchas separadas por una gruesa pared de vidrios que distorsionaban la imagen de quien los usaba. La barrera estaba buena pero eso no quitaba que Tsuruga Ren estuviera a la par, importándole poco el saberla tan desnuda como seguramente él lo estaría. ¿Acaso no entendía que era incorrecto comportarse así?

Dándose media enjabonada, terminó lo más rápido que pudo para vestirse antes y salir del cuarto y no verlo en toalla (Como si oírlo tararear a su lado no fuera suficientemente azorante) pues una chica que protege su pureza con uñas y dientes no debía JAMAS presenciar evento tan nefasto.

Un momento…

¿Tarareando?

Pego el oído a los vidrios y descubrió el sonido de "Nananana nanana…" y el alma casi le cae al suelo: ¿¡Estaba tan relajado como para canturrear en la ducha! ¡En la ducha, ni más ni menos! ¿¡Qué era! ¿¡Uno de esos aficionados al canto!

¡Suficiente! ¡Le importaba un comino si para la verdadera cultura de Ren tales confianzas fueran el pan de cada día entre amigos! ¡Su conducta estaba incomodándola y pasarían mil años luz antes que aceptara como natural que un hombre y una mujer se bañaran "juntos"!

-¿¡Qué diablos estás cantando!-

-¡Ah! Es una vieja canción que oí en la radio…- ¿¡Y lo decía tan casual! ¿¡Cómo si estuvieran sentados en una banca en el parque!

-Sí… sí… muy bonita…-

-Sí. También creo que es bonita, ¿Quieres que la cante con letras? – los oídos le crisparon: Ren emitió un sonido parecido a la tos pero que supo se trataba de una risa contenida. Aún bajo esas circunstancias, ¿Se burlaba de ella? Pero no fue lo peor; no, eso no fue ni remotamente peor…-"_**You make me smile like the sun. Fall out of bed, sing like a bird. Dizzy in my head, spin like a record. Crazy on a Sunday night**__…__"- _realmente lo hizo… incluyó la letra. Una canción tan rara… ¿Por qué en ese momento? ¿Por qué?,- "**You make me dance like a fool. Forget how to breathe. Shine like gold, buzz like a bee. Just the thought of you can drive me wild. Ohh you make me smile!"-.**

No lo pensó mucho: se envolvió con la toalla y fue a reclamarle en persona a quien había arruinado su baño. Abrió la puerta de una patada (Casi) y encaró a un asustadísimo Ren.

-¡Deja de cantar y de actuar como si no estuvieras haciendo algo malo! ¡Mientras seas considerado un ciudadano japonés y vivas como tal, compórtate según los estándares morales impuestos por nuestra sociedad!- rugió, señalándolo acusadora con uno de sus húmedos dedos. Mantenía sujeta la toalla contra su pecho pues creía que le quedaba muy floja. En un rápido vistazo para asegurarse que todo estaba en orden con su encubrimiento, sin querer, bajó de más la mirada sólo para descubrir el mojado y chorreante torso y abdomen del hombre parado ahí, aún con las manos en la cabeza. El jabón bajaba por sus sienes y el cuello pero eso no fue lo que la hipnotizó como un encantador de serpientes a una cobra: debido al reciente ejercicio, los músculos de sus brazos, pecho y vientre estaban hinchados y endurecidos, proporcionándoles ese aspecto de estatua griega. Ren siempre lucía un buen cuerpo de modelo: delgado y elástico aunque considerablemente más grande que los demás japoneses (Reino y Shotaro tenían complexiones parecidas pero nunca había visto a uno con la misma constitución física que su senpai). Se daba cuenta lo equivocada que estaba por considerarlo "frágil" cuando todo él gritaba "fuerza".

Era como admirar a un exótico animal salvaje recién salido de la jungla. Se mordió los labios hasta doler; la punta de los dedos le picaba por las ganas de tocar. ¿Serían sus pectorales tan macizos como se veían?, ¿Qué textura tendría su piel en contraste con el agua?

Muchas dudas la invadían y ahí estaba él para disiparlas.

Tocar… quería tocar… tenía mucha curiosidad… el primer hombre que veía desnudo en su vida…

¿¡DESNUDO!

-¿Te gusta lo que ves?- le preguntó, sacándola de su paradójica fantasía; su voz aterciopelada y sonrisa del "Emperador de la Noche" enviaron corriente eléctrica por su cuerpo. Y supo en qué situación se encontraba ella y también él.

-¡NOOOOO! ¡PERDONAME, TSURUGA SAMA!- debía disculparse adecuadamente por su falta de respeto. Si bien Ren la molestaba, nunca tuvo el atrevimiento de abrir la puerta y espiarla, ante todo, seguía siendo un caballero. Mientras que ella, había actuado como una maniática.

Una "dogeza" no bastaría para enmendar su error mas fue detenida en pleno movimiento.

-No te agaches. No has hecho nada malo, después de todo, la curiosidad es natural en el ser humano. - sintió como le daba la vuelta, empujándola cortésmente hacía la salida del baño–Y fue mi error por faltarte el respeto y provocarte. No pensé que heriría tu sensibilidad el que compartiéramos el baño-. Quiso voltear para aceptar formalmente la disculpa, siendo nuevamente retenida –Lo mejor será que vayas a vestirte. Si no me equivoco, estamos cortos de tiempo- no insistió más y asintió.

Ya en la habitación, se dejó caer en la alfombra del piso, tomándose de los cabellos. La imagen reciente estaba grabada en su mente y no podía sacarlo de ahí. Ahora entendía porque las chicas desfallecían tanto por él: sólo el atractivo físico era suficiente. Hasta alguien como ella podía decirlo.

-"Toda la estructura de su cuerpo es perfecta; las medidas del hombro a los codos; de los hombros a la cadera; de la cadera a sus rodillas. No hay nada fuera de lugar, todo encaja"- suspiró –"Sí. Por eso me siento tan impresionada: dado que hago muñecos de Ren, apreciar la "cosa real" me entusiasma. ¡Las partes del cuerpo que no puedo ver a través de la ropa y que son necesarias para elaborar detalladamente mis creaciones! ¡Eso es!"- satisfecha con no saberse afectada, procedió a ponerse la ropa para el día.

-"_**Oh you make smile!…"-.**_ Así de pronto, comenzó a entonar la misma canción que hacía poco la llevó a cometer una locura.

-"Esa canción… ¡Debe ser producto del demonio!... uhmm… lo cierto es que no tiene mala voz. En verdad es buena; profunda pero agradable…"- un breve silencio…-"¿¡QUE QUISO DECIR CON ESO DE LA CURIOSIDAD! ¡ME HIZO VER COMO UNA CONDENADA PERVERTIDA!"-.

...

-¿Dónde tomarán las fotos esta mañana?- preguntó mientras echaba un ojo disimuladamente al comensal del otro lado de la mesa. Era hora del desayuno y hacía poco que bajó con Ren. Se le hacía raro que no usara el incidente de la ducha para cabrearla, es más, parecía evitar el asunto por todos los medios posibles.

-Justo al frente del hotel. Hiro quiere retratar la magnificencia del mar como uno de los símbolos más representativos de Brasil- contestó sonriéndole juguetón, sorbiendo un segundo después de la taza llena de café humeante –Dime, ¿En verdad te vas a comer todo eso?- bajó la vista al batallón de platos que la rodeaban formando una trinchera suculenta. Dibujando una mueca de suficiencia en sus labios, inició la ejecución de su plan.

-No, no es sólo para mí…-

-¿No? ¿Y qué harás con ello?-

-Compartirlo…-

-Ah, ¿Puedo saber con quién?- no usó palabras para responder, sólo lenguaje corporal que él entendió de inmediato pues palideció como un muerto. –No…- asintió, disfrutando el dramatismo con que tomaba sus altruistas intenciones –Estás bromeando-.

-Sabes que no bromeo cuando se trata de tus comidas, Ren san. Hoy hiciste mucho trabajo físico y debes prepararte para las sesiones de modelaje. Aliméntate bien y así no le causarás problemas a nadie- apelar a su sentido del deber era el arma definitiva para convencerlo. ¿Acaso pensaba que iba a permitirle saltarse el desayuno con una taza de café? ¡Nunca mientras estuviera respirando oxigeno en el mundo terrenal!

Muy a su pesar, senpai tomó una tostada y le dio una mordida. Rió en sus adentros y acercó un tarro lleno de mermelada oscura y otro con mantequilla.

-¡Úntale cualquiera de los dos!- él optó por la mermelada. –Me dijeron que es de una fruta… espera… no recuerdo como se pronuncia…- cuando la espesa y brillante jalea tocó las papilas gustativas, los ojos de Ren se abrieron en reconocimiento.

-Guayaba…-

-¿Gua- qué?-

-Guayaba… es mermelada de guayaba…-y ante su sorpresa, tomó más y colocó, no sólo sobre las tostadas, también sobre los "hot cakes" y unos croissants. Parecía un gatito relamiéndose los bigotes. Había descubierto un sabor que realmente parecía gustarle. Se preguntaba si habría exportación de esa golosina a Japón, tal vez así no sería tan difícil hacerlo comer.

-Quiero probar…- iba a tomar una tostada cuando Ren se le adelantó; la partió en dos y rebosó cada mitad con la miel, luego la acercó a sus labios, los cuales separó para dejar entrar el crocante pan mezclado con la dulzura de esa fruta extraña pero deliciosa. Cerró los ojos, saboreando la agradable acidez del fruto tropical. Tan puesta en su tarea que no se percató de que la tostada ya había sido ingerida y que sus dientes tomaron lo que seguía: los dedos de su senpai. Un gemido emitido fue el aviso para volver a la realidad y percatarse de lo que su boca hacía.

-¡Perdón! ¡No me fijé! Estaba tan deliciosa que ni sentí cuando se terminó- alejándose de él, se relamió los labios. En verdad era un manjar exquisito. Para distraer la atención del bochorno, tomó un vaso de leche, -¡Ren san, prueba la leche! ¡Está riquísima! Tiene sabor a vainilla…- él obedeció y aprobó con gusto la bebida.

-Tienes razón. Pero te equivocas; no es de vainilla, es dulce de leche- corrigió con una sonrisa.

-¿Ah? ¿Y eso qué es?- Ren explicó, -uhmm… ¿Sabes? Para ser un hombre al que no le gusta comer, conoces un montón de sabores que yo ni sabía que existían-.

-Eso tiene una explicación sencilla: he viajado mucho; gracias a ello, he probado varios platillos de diferentes países. Cuando era niño, íbamos con mis padres de vacaciones; si no era Japón, era México, Colombia, Argentina o Europa- estaba fascinada con sus relatos y se imaginó a un pequeño Ren, acompañado de sus padres visitando todos esos lugares desconocidos para ella y que sólo había oído mencionar en clase o en revistas.

-Yo nunca he salido de Japón, hasta ahora. Cuéntame cómo son, ¿Son bonitos?, ¿Qué idioma hablan?, ¿Qué fue lo que más te llamó la atención?...-.

-Calma, calma…- hizo el ademán con las manos para que parara su carro ahí. Se ruborizó. Debía estar comportándose como una metiche, sacándolo de sus casillas con su insistencia. –Me encantaría contarte todo pero no será hoy. Dentro de poco oiré la dulce voz de Hiro, llamando para ir al campo de batalla- aliviada de que no estuviera enojado con ella, asintió enérgica mientras terminaba la leche y su parte de panqueques con fruta y jalea –Y tú, ¿Qué harás está mañana?-.

-Pues… Mei san me dijo que tenía que quedarme dentro del hotel puliendo su colección de aretes de plata…-.

-Se oye aburrido…- comentó escuetamente su compañero, dirigiendo la vista hacía una ventana a la derecha, -Ya sé que haré: te mandaré mensajes de texto durante los descansos, ¿Qué te parece?-.

-¡No me parece! ¡Usa tus descansos para algo útil!- él entrecerró los ojos, liberando al "Señor de las Tinieblas". Sus demonios bailaron la conga alrededor de su ídolo, cantando "¡Señor del Inframundo! ¡Hey! ¡Señor Rey Demonio! ¡Hey!".

-Mantenerme comunicado con mi mejor amiga, para ti, ¿Es algo inútil?- no sabía cómo reaccionar a esa pregunta. No podía predecir nada bueno en el estado que se encontraba. -¿Cuándo aprenderás a valorar lo que significas para los demás?, ¿Lo qué significas para mí?…- con rabia, Ren tomó una servilleta y limpió sus labios; los ojos firmemente cerrados, negándose a verla. Quiso llorar. Le dolía ser ignorada. –Muchas gracias por la comida. Me adelantaré a los otros. Por lo visto Yashiro me alcanzará luego. Nos vemos, Mogami san.- Una estaca le atravesó el pecho. Él usó su apellido para llamarla, con un tono frío y distante.

Lo vio caminar y salir del comedor, dejándola con la cabeza hecha una maraña y desolada.

...

Terminó en un abrir y cerrar de ojos con los aretes de Mei san, después de todo, ¿Qué se le pule a algo que está prácticamente nuevo? Aún así, seguía en la habitación de la modelo, mirando hacia la nada.

Las palabras de su senpai seguían dando vueltas y vueltas en su conciencia, echándole sal a la herida cada vez. Después de analizarlo sabia y objetivamente, tuvo que concordar: llamarse a sí misma "inútil" era una estupidez fomentada por el cretino de Shotaro. Parecía increíble que Ren defendiera su autoestima más que ella misma.

Pero lo cierto es que, menospreciarse era una estrategia para alejar lo más posible a Ren. Como la reacción de un herbívoro ante un depredador: funcionaba porque la naturaleza así lo dictaminaba.

¿Por qué insistía tanto en poner barricadas entre ambos?

¿Cuál era el riesgo de acercarse más de la cuenta?

Aún no podía descifrarlo.

Un zumbido en su bolsillo la zarandeó y recordó que ahí llevaba el teléfono que Milu san diera a todo su personal para poder hacer y recibir llamadas en el país. Era muy bonito. Hasta podía recibir correo electrónico en él. Lo sacó de la bolsa y leyó en la pantalla, las letras acompañadas del dibujo de un sobre.

"_Ren te ha enviado un mensaje."_

Sonrió por la sincronía; hace poco que estuvo pensando en él y minutos después, aparece como llamado telepáticamente. Abrió el "sobre" y comenzó con la lectura.

"_Kyouko",- _suspiró aliviada: volvía a llamarla por su nombre –_"te pido disculpas por haber sido drástico pero no me gusta cuando te menosprecias. Además, ¿Recuerdas nuestro trato? Esta es una forma tan buena como cualquier otra de estar juntos. No digas que es inútil, ¿Ok? Siento que desprecias mi amistad. ¿Eres así con Kotonami san? TT?..."._

¿¡De dónde sacó que lo depreciaba! ¡Debía dispersar las dudas cuanto antes! Con una habilidad escondida, tecleó tan rápido la respuesta que las puntas de los dedos enrojecieron por la enorme presión.

"_Ren san, soy yo la que debe disculparse en primer lugar. Entiendo tus razones y te agradezco tu preocupación. A veces pienso que no merezco lo que me ofreces. Es un poco difícil recibir la amistad de un chico, ¿Sabes? Jejeje… Mouko san es un caso súper especial: ella es mi primera mejor amiga y la quiero mucho, pero no le gusta que le mande mensajes durante el trabajo…ñ_ñ… bueno, tiene razón, pero eso me hace pensar que es fastidioso ser interrumpido en un horario tan importante"._

Apretó la tecla "Enviar" y de inmediato, llegó a su destinatario que, igual de rápido que ella, devolvió el mensaje.

"_Uhm… Entonces, ¿Soy menos que Kotonami san? No me molesta del todo pero déjame aclararte que, desde el momento que te pedí enviarnos mensajes, te autoricé a mandarme todos lo que quisieras. Ah… bien, ya estuvo bueno de ventilar este asunto. Dime, ¿Qué estás haciendo ahora? =)". _

"_No es que seas menos que Mouko san… no sé cómo explicarlo pero no es lo que piensas…w0_0w … Con respecto a tu pregunta…"-_se detuvo por un segundo, calibrando si sería correcto decir la verdad. ¡Qué va! ¿Qué hay de malo con eso? -_… ehm… pensaba en ti…". _Esa vez, la respuesta tardó unos minutos más.

"_Yo también. Qué buena conexión, ¿Verdad? Sí. Yo me preguntaba si estarías cubierta de hollín y cantando bajo el alfeizar de las ventanas…XD…". _Una gota de sudor le bajó por la frente.

"_J aja… muy chistoso, ¿Acaso soy pulidor de chimeneas?. Pero sí, hasta hace poco estuve puliendo, después pensé en lo que me dijiste. Prométeme algo, Ren san, qué nunca vas a perder tu estricta y directa forma de decir las verdades. Cuando lo haces, me ayudas muchísimo"._

"_Lo prometo y cambió, tú también no dejes de ser sincera conmigo". _Asintió aunque él no pudiera ver sus gestos. Otro mensaje entró, siguiendo al primero. _"Por cierto, ¿Qué llevas puesto?". _Levantó una ceja, indecisa de que implicaba una pregunta tan extraña. ¿Para qué quería saber que llevaba puesto?, ¿Sospechaba que utilizaría la ropa que le compró para hacer las tareas de Mei san?

"_¡No estoy usando los vestidos que me compraste! "._

"_¡JAJAJA! xDxDxD! Eres muy divertida, Kyouko. Jamás me aburro de hablar contigo… ;)"._

"_¡DEJA DE PINCHARME! ¡ARG! ¡YA NO VOY A CONTESTAR!"._

"_¿Por qué? ¡A¡". _¿¡Planeaba usar la cara de "cachorrito" por teléfono!

"_¡Precisamente porque te comportas así… ¡Niño de papá!"._

"_¿Cómo me comporto? ¿Y vuelves a llamarme de esa manera? ¿No te dije que si volvías a hacerlo, iba a demostrarte lo contrario?". _Pudo sentir al "Emperador de la Noche" en medio de cada letra. Apretó el teléfono entre sus manos_. "Vas a dispensarme pero debo volver al set ahora. Te escribiré en otro descanso"._

"_Está bien. Nos vemos"._

Miró detenidamente la pantalla negra y una jugarreta se le ocurrió, ¿Debería llenar el móvil de Ren con mensajes absurdos? Se frotó las manos: sería buena venganza por las bromas a costa suya.

El teléfono vibró de nuevo y pensó que sería Ren, pero se equivocó.

"_Hiro te ha enviado un mensaje: Susy, ven a la locación ahora mismo"._

_..._

-¿Qué pasa aquí?- indagó entre el corro de gente reunida a la orilla de la playa. Parecían querer mantener la mayor distancia posible de la escena que se llevaba al frente, -¡Yukihito san, Dylan! –, la pareja volteó a verla -¿Qué sucede?-.

-Verás…- comenzó el manager, debatido entre ella y lo que ocurría a pocos metros. –Hay un problema con Amane…-.

-¿Mei san?-

-¡Déjame en paz, Hiro!- escuchó los gritos y prestó más atención a la trifulca, -¡No quiero modelar con él! ¡Aléjalo de mí! ¡No pienso trabajar si no es así!- Mei san plantó los píes sobre la arena, cruzó los brazos y dedico una ojeada a quien despreciaba intensamente.

-Mei, no me obligues a sacarte de la sesión…- amenazó el diseñador. A leguas se veía que en sus ojos destellaba la impaciencia -…La siguiente línea de montajes se harán en parejas y tu compañero será Ren, ¿Cuál es el problema?-.

-¡No se me da la gana! ¿Sacarme?- preguntó irónica y caprichosa. Su mal comportamiento le provocaba deseos de disciplinarla. No toleraba a quienes eran un atraso para el trabajo. –No puedes hacerlo… soy demasiado importante para el catalogo… una modelo internacional… ¿Piensas que puedes regañarme? ¿Obligarme?-.

-Sí, _la familia _puede hacerlo- contuvo un quejido de asombro ante la explicita amenaza. La forma en que Milu san se refirió a la palabra "familia", era para hacerle ver a Mei san que, como miembro de la mafia, tenía ciertos privilegios que los particulares no (Aunque, según Reino, Milu fue despreciado por Shiro san al enterarse de lo que en verdad quería hacer de su vida). Sí no podía presionarla como hermano o como jefe, lo haría con la otra fuerza de su lado: el código de honor de los Ookami. La modelo parecía entenderlo pues calló y en su rostro, se dibujo una desagradable expresión de odio que afearon sus facciones usualmente opulentas.

-Pero no quiero hacerlo... con él…- señaló con un dedo a Ren, que permanecía de píe cerca de los belicosos hermanos, mudo y con una clara mueca de aburrimiento.

-No veo la razón para…-.

-Está bien, Hiro. Déjalo así- su senpai tomó al otro por el antebrazo, sonriéndole conciliador.

-Bueno…- suspiró,-Por fortuna, tengo un plan "B"-.

-¿¡QUE!- esa fue Mei san.

-¿¡QUE!- ese fue Ren.

-¿¡QUEEEEEEEEEE!- esos fueron los demás.

-Así es… ¡Susy, mi vida!- todos los ojos la ubicaron de inmediato, igual que lo haría un cabello a la pantalla del televisor, -He decidido que Susy participe de la sesiones, a falta de la poca cooperación de Mei- y por sospechoso que fuera (Además, le daba la sensación de haber pasado por algo igual hacía tiempos), el staff y demás modelos aplaudieron.

-¡Bravo!-

-¡Susy va a modelar!-

-Sabía que lo haría…-

-¿Cómo podrías saberlo, Nick? No eres más que un bocazas…-

-Enhorabuena…- murmuró Ren, quien tomó su mano y la guió a través de las filas de personas que la animaban a tomar su lugar entre ellos.

-Pero Ren san, ¡No soy modelo!- cuchicheó bajito.

-Modelar es igual que la actuación. Tiene sus diferencias pero no es nada para tirarse al suelo y llorar. Lo harás bien…- agregó, dándole palmadas en la espalda.

-¡Me niego rotundamente! ¡Ella no es nada! ¡Ni siquiera sabe que es modelar!- espetó Mei san, cerrándoles el paso y taladrándolos con los ojos. El enorme alcance de su ira endemoniada la asustaba. Por primera vez, pensó que era capaz de lastimarla físicamente.

-Es tu culpa, Mei- Ren, apacible, habló con toda la civilidad que una persona cuerda podría tener ante un loco con una sierra eléctrica –En este medio, la prepotencia es una maldición con la que pierdes las oportunidades. Recuerda que siempre hay alguien ahí que sabrá sacarle provecho al espacio que dejes-. La mujer clavó sus ojos en el hombre y creyó que en vez de su voz, le saldrían culebras y llamas.

-Y tú sabes de prepotencia, ¿Verdad?- todos permanecían expectantes y un tanto curiosos, -Dime, ¿Serías capaz incluso de matar?- la gélida risa y la mirada llena de cruel satisfacción encendieron un fuego dentro de su pecho. ¿Por qué seguía diciendo eso de "Matar"?, ¿Pensaba pasar todo el viaje haciendo esas horribles bromas pesadas?

-¡Basta, Mei!- había advertencia, pero mucha más aflicción en Milu san. Dirigió sus ojos a Ren y esté, parecía sacado de una película de terror; asustado y desesperado. Estaba peor que en el ascensor. Sin embargo, a la atacante no le importaba el deplorable estado en que estaba dejándolo. Esto iba demasiado lejos. Pero no esperó que fuera peor…

-¿Sientes lástima, Hiro? ¿Te da pena ajena?- Milu san negaba rotundamente con la cabeza, parecía a punto de echarse a llorar; mas las personas a su alrededor, comenzaron a emitir murmullos de fastidio, -Puedes hablar con franqueza, dilo en voz alta… Di que sientes compasión de este pobre y estúpido, asqueroso perro mestizo…-Senpai abrió los ojos de una manera que nunca había presenciado: las pupilas dilatadas, los irises oscurecidos; en pocas palabras, iracundo. Era una fiera a punto de lanzarse sobre otra que lo amenazaba. Conocía los motivos: si él quería mantener en secreto su pasado y orígenes, la modelo habría develado más de la cuenta y ahora, sería de domino general la mezcla étnica. Aunque para ella no tenía nada de malo; aún así, sabía de algunos extremistas que no aceptaban a las personas como Ren. Quizá Mei era una de ellas, y traía otras preguntas a su mente:

¿Habría pensado así de él desde mucho antes, incluso cuando salía con él? Y sí era el caso, ¿Por qué salir con quien consideraba inferior desde un principio?

Sin analizarlo mucho, ácido hervía en sus venas, recorriendo todo su cuerpo hasta llenarlo de ira.

Y no era la única: hubo insultos y reclamos por parte de los managers (Yashiro san era retenido por Dylan pues planeaba lanzarse sobre la yugular de Mei), del personal de colocación, de los encargados regionales; modelos, ayudantes. No hubo quien no desaprobara el despectivo agravio. Y esa mujer no parecía siquiera levemente mortificada, arrepentida, ni siquiera temerosa. Hasta reía de la indignación grupal. Era más de lo que podía tolerar…

-Cierra la puta boca…- su voz fue tan suave que nadie creía haberlo oído en verdad, pero guardaron silencio.

-¿Eh?-.

-¡QUE CIERRAS TU ASQUEROSA BOCA IGNORANTE DE UNA VEZ, MALDITA BRUJA!- impresionados, los presentes se alejaron de Mei y la ofrecieron a ella, como un sacrificio a Kali. Por primera vez, la mujer dejó de reír. Se regocijó del temor que bailaba en sus ojos, -¿Cómo te atreves?... ¿Cómo puedes proferir esas porquerías tan desvergonzadamente? Siento ganas de arrancarte los labios y pisotear tu garganta-, sus demonios rondaban en los alrededores, envolviendo a la multitud con sus ondas de malicia. Hubo un temblor general por la fría cólera que manaba de ella. –Te demostraré que soy capaz de superar a una mediocre como tú y cuando lo haga, ¡Tendrás que pedirle disculpas de rodillas a Ren! ¡Harás una dogeza ante él por ofender a su familia, su descendencia! A pesar de lo que puedas creer, ¡Por lo menos su sangre es mejor que la tuya!-, sin tiempo que perder, gritó a Milu san, -¿Qué hay que hacer para la sesión?-.

-Ehm…- espabilándose un poco, él apretó los puños contra sus ojos grises, -Tienen que retratar lo que más represente, para ustedes, Brasil. Comenzaremos las fotografías mañana por la tarde. Tienen que avisar seis horas antes si van a necesitar utilería. Desde ahorita, pueden retirarse para pensar y planificar el tema- ni lenta ni perezosa, tomó a Ren del bajo de la camisa, tirando mientras caminaban a grandes pasos hacía el hotel.

-Kyouko…- lo oía, pero no quería parar. No hasta estar suficientemente lejos…-Kyouko, no…- le hizo caso, sin dignarse a mirarlo. Los ojos le escocían. –No quería que presenciaras una situación tan desagradable. Mucho menos que me vieras comenzar a irritarme. Yo…- no dejó que terminara, porque se lanzó a sus brazos y lo tomó por la nuca, enterrando los dedos en su pelo, apretándolo con todas sus fuerzas.

-Ren…- ni siquiera sintió en qué momento dejó el honorifico, -Ren… ¡Dios! Siento que quiero cometer una locura contra esa mujer. Si yo lo vivo así, no quiero ni pensar como lo hiciste tú… tienes todo el derecho de enojarte…Deja de actuar como si no te importara… ¡Esa idiota! ¿¡Qué importa si eres japonés o no! ¡Al demonio si eres de aquí o de allá! ¡Lo que vale es la calidad de humano que seas! - algo en él se quebró; la máscara de serenidad y resignación se esfumó, develando la verdadera cara que representaba las emociones latentes catapultadas por una discriminación que, seguramente, no era la primera vez en ser utilizada en su contra. Ahora entendía muchas cosas… y por eso temblaba de cólera.

Ren la apretó más fuerte, escondiendo el rostro en su hombro, casi cargándola.

-Ella no merece que pierdas los estribos… es algo entre Mei y yo y no quisiera verte involucrada en pleitos tontos, por culpa mía…-sus palabras no concordaban con el entrecortado rugido de sus cuerdas bucales, conteniendo el veneno y la frustración.

-Pero vale la pena hacerlo por ti. Sería peor que Shotaro si permitiera que mi querido amigo fuera insultado por alguien y no decir nada al respecto-. Lo acunó contra sí y sintió un líquido caliente mojarle la clavícula. No preguntaría nada ni comentaría al respecto.

*****************************LME*************************************

"_-Kuon, aléjate de esa mujer…- _

_-¡Déjala en paz de una vez! ¡Tú no la entiendes!-_

_-¡Tú tampoco, pequeño idiota!- Rick caminó hacía él, lo tomó por las solapas de la chaqueta y lo acercó hasta estar a pocos centímetros de distancia, -¿No ves que te está llevando a la locura? ¡Ella y su padre no son buena pieza! ¡Están manipulándote!-._

_-¡Hablas igual que mi mamá!- empujándolo, lo alejó de sí, -¡Me encabrona como tú y mi madre se ponen de acuerdo!-._

_-¡Óyete hablar! ¿¡Qué pasa contigo! ¡Ese no es el Kuon que conocí hace cuatro años! ¡El Kuon que conozco ama a sus padres por sobre todas las cosas; es amable y le gustan los animales y las plantas; habla como todo un caballero y ambiciona convertirse en un gran actor! – chascó la lengua, harto de oír las mismas mentiras una y otra vez. Ese hipócrita…, -¡No ésta imitación absurda de matoncito de barrio!-._

_-¿¡No fuiste tú el que dijo que debía aprender a defenderme! ¿Te arrepientes de haberme dado un mal consejo?- una luz bailó en los ojos de su amigo y la boca se le lleno de pestilencia contra él. –Dime, ¿Por qué ese odio a Mei?, ¿Sientes celos?- rió sarcástico, -¿Acaso te gusto? Tal vez quieres que me acueste contigo y te demuestre…- un puñetazo limpio estrelló contra su mandíbula y un dolor agudo lo atravesó completo. Rick, jamás, había levantado una mano en contra suya. _

_-¿Sabes lo que dices? ¡No permitas que esos psicópatas corrompan tu mente!- con fuerza, el más alto lo tomó en un poderoso abrazo, impidiéndole escapar, -¿Qué si me gustas? ¡Claro que sí! Eres un buen chico, de personalidad agradable. ¿A quién no le gustarías? ¡Te amo, Kuon! Eres un gran amigo; casi mi hermano. He cuidado de ti y no quiero que tires tu vida por la borda. Aléjate de esos dos… hazme caso…-._

_-Pero yo amo a Mei…-._

_-Lo que sientes por ella no es amor: es lástima-, incrédulo, sacudió la cabeza, desechando la posibilidad –Sí, aunque lo niegues. Algún día te darás cuenta de la verdad. Recuerda: nunca dejes que ese mal sentimiento se apodere de la toma de tus decisiones; debes ser cuidadoso de a quien diriges tus sentimientos. Mei y Shiro Ookami no son dignos de recibir tu afecto ni compasión. Abusaran de ti, igual que lo han hecho con otros antes que tú.- extrañado, levantó la cabeza y vio la fraternal sonrisa dirigida en su dirección._

_-¿Qué quieres decir?-_

_-Ese grupo está lleno de fanáticos… -, horrorizado, una gota de sudor le bajó por las sienes. –Sus discursos no me son indiferentes y conozco su accionar: usan artimañas mentales para engatusar la mente de los incautos; hablan con la voz aterciopelada, amenazando cruelmente en trasfondo. Pero, no importa como lo hagan, al final, sabes que te darán un disparo en la cabeza. No olvides mi advertencia, Kuon: no creas que por ir y venir con ese tipo, ya eres uno del "clan", menos que te consideren un igual. Para ellos, sólo eres una mezcla de culturas inferiores que sirve para hacerlos pasar el rato- apretó con fuerza los puños, aceptando las verídicas pero amargas palabras de su consejero, -… Nunca olvides que no eres un japonés puro… - después de eso, le prometió que nunca volvería a insistir con la mafia de Shiro san. _

_En todo caso, si de algo estaba seguro, era del amor que Rick le profesaba desinteresadamente. ¿Cómo pudo siquiera llegar a dudar de él?_

_-Gracias Rick. Yo también te amo. Eres el hermano mayor que hubiera deseado tener… Y perdóname… perdóname por tomar tus intenciones como obscenas…-, el pelinegro despeinó sus cabellos, como solía hacer después de darle un severo regaño._

_-Para eso estoy, pequeño… siempre estaré a tu lado…-_

_Dos días después, Rick fue asesinado."_

-¿Ren?, ¿Ren? ¿Estás oyéndome?- Hiro sacudía las manos frente a su rostro, llamándole la atención, -¡Por fin! Estabas como embobado, mirando hacia la nada-.

-Disculpa, ¿Qué me decías?-

-Quiero que lleves a Kyoko al salón para que cambien su color de cabello por uno más natural. Yo la llevaría pero tengo mucho que hacer…- guardaron silencio solemne por unos segundos. El ex modelo suspiró cansado. –Lo siento tanto… ha sido mi culpa… todo es mi culpa…-.

-No digas nada. Y deja el estrés por un rato. No me ha afectado como esperaba…- sonrió, memorando a Kyouko; el reconfortante calor de sus brazos y la comprensión de sus palabras. No preguntó el porqué de sus lágrimas o consideró débil por mostrar abiertamente sus sentimientos que en esos instantes, se resumieron en impotencia y rabia contra sí mismo, contra Mei. Rick ya lo había advertido y él, como un idiota, lo ignoró. Muy tarde vino a descubrir los verdaderos colores e intenciones de los Ookami. Era el estúpido más grande de la historia y tuvieron que pasar seis años para aprender la lección.

-"Rick… no sé como pedirte perdón… si hubiera actuado en el momento indicado, seguro aún estarías entre nosotros"-. El recuerdo de su mejor amigo lo desgarraba por dentro y le daba la bienvenida al remordimiento. Apretó el reloj en su muñeca, conteniéndose, -"Debo dejar de mostrarme tan compungido. No quiero que Kyouko se preocupe… debo calmarme…"-.

...

Hacía media hora que salieron del salón con una Kyouko la mar de contenta que saltaba por la acera y desprendía lucecitas doradas por donde fuera.

Su, ahora castaña, hada de Ipanema.

-¿Y a dónde vamos?- cuestionó ella después de agradecerle por milésima vez (Ya antes habló a Hiro para lo mismo), mirándolo de esa forma que tanto le fascinaba y atraía, igual que el polen lo hace a una abeja.

-Supongo que comenzaremos con nuestra búsqueda de inspiración-.

-¿Tienes alguna idea?-

-No realmente. Hay muchas cosas que me gustan de Brasil. Y ti, ¿Qué es lo que más te atrae de aquí?- pararon en la esquina de una avenida, mirándose con curiosidad. Ella sonrió ampliamente y tomó una de sus manos con ambas de las suyas. Sintió el calor agolparse en sus mejillas. Un tacto tan sutil, afectándolo peor que un beso… ¿Por qué actuaba como un adolescente virgen?

-Me gusta el mar, me gusta la gente; adoro ver como Milu san va de un lado a otro, dando órdenes y cambiando ropas; me divierte ver a Dylan coquetear con Yukihito san y, sobre todo… me gusta que estés a mi lado… que nos muramos de la risa… que confíes en mí…-un fuerte impulso de besarla fue mantenido al margen usando la gran voluntad que cada vez se iba haciendo más escasa para él. Contenerse iba siendo más difícil día con día y su corazón no paraba de latir, convertido en un motor de lancha. –Hay tantas cosas que disfruto en Brasil que no sé por dónde empezar o como expresarlo…-.

-También me siento igual, Kyouko…-

-¿Qué tal si damos unas vueltas por la ciudad? Por ahí debe haber algo que nos sirva de musa…- entusiasmada como siempre que tiene un objetivo en mente, giraba el rostro de aquí a allá, como si lo que necesitaran fuera un animalito al que atrapar.

-Me parece bien…- iba a continuar con el paso que llevaban cuando ella lo detuvo.

-¿Puedo pedirte algo?-

-Por supuesto. No tienes que preguntar…- que fuera tan formal lo inquietaba.

-Puedo… puedo… etto… -Kyouko cerró los ojos y miró al suelo, avergonzada, -¿¡Puedo llamarte REN!- después, cayó al suelo, respirando agitadamente. Quizá el solicitar una propuesta tan impertinente (Según ella), requirió toda su valentía, dejándola sin aliento. Sin embargo, él estaba en la novena nube y una sola respuesta podía ser otorgada.

-Me harías el hombre más feliz del mundo si lo haces. Además, ya te habías tardado: ni siquiera te diste cuenta de que comencé a llamarte por tu nombre sin honoríficos… ¿Por qué no hacer tú lo mismo?-

-Bueno, eres mayor que yo y eres mi senpai; profesionalmente, eres más importante…- la voz de Yashiro se mezcló con la de la chica, pues era exactamente la misma razón por la que el manager no se animara antes a ir por Dylan. No pensaba permitir que bobadas como esa se interpusieran entre los dos.

-Consideraría más un insulto el que me trates como si estuviera en un pedestal a como lo que somos: dos buenos amigos y camaradas en el trabajo- ella abrió sus bellos ojos en asombro, -Así que, Mogami Kyouko, dirígete a mí como Dios manda…- extendió una mano en su dirección, parodiando lo que un par de compadres haría en el cierre de algún negocio.

Kyokou rio entre dientes pero sujeto su mano con vehemencia y en vez de una gran reverencia, sólo inclinó unos grados la cabeza.

-Así lo hare, Tsuruga Ren. Es un gusto trabajar contigo…-. Luego, soltaron una carcajada y la guió en dirección de la estación del subterráneo donde tomarían un transporte a "Copacabana" .

Y en esa ocasión, no tomó su mano o su brazo: la llevó por los hombros y ella aceptó con gusto de una manera que sólo había visto en sus sueños.

La barrera entre ambos… iba desquebrajándose más y más…

...

-¡Qué maravillosa vista!- eran casi las doce del mediodía y buscaban un lugar donde almorzar pero su acompañante estaba más interesada en observar la perfecta media luna que conformaba la playa de "Copacabana". Pensándolo bien, mejor que olvidara la comida.

-Así es. Esta playa es conocida como "La Princesita del Mar"- justo en el clavo, la mente de la chica voló lejos, en un mundo que la separaba de la realidad. –Si quieres, podemos ir a explorar. Este barrio es conocido por sus atracciones artísticas-.

Bajaron del mirador en donde estaban y siguieron la calle contigua que los llevaría de la Avenida Atlántica hasta el centro y de ahí, podrían escoger.

-¡Oh, Ren! ¡No quiero perderme esta playa! ¡QUIERO MANDARLE UNAS FOTOS A MOUKO SAN!- exclamó ella, agitando los brazos como una gallina y supo que no le diría que no a cualquier cosa que le pidiera. -¿Me prestarías tu cámara?- sonrojada, comenzó a jugar con sus pulgares, apenada de pedirle prestado algo tan insignificante como una cámara fotográfica. -¡Prometo que la voy cuidar!-.

-Ya, está bien. Pero, ¿Cómo pudiste olvidar la tuya?- ella cuchicheó una sarta de jerigonzas, pero, usando su diccionario traductor mental, entendió que no tenía una y su móvil tampoco.

Oh.

Debía darse una patada mental por inoportuno.

Sin más preámbulos, le cedió el aparato y dedicó buena parte de su tiempo a observarla corretear por la blanca orilla, fotografiando el mar, los edificios e incluso a él.

-Oye, oye… ¿Acaso Kotonami san te pidió fotos mías?- bromeó, medio tapándose con las manos.

-No… pero quiero recuerdos del viaje…-y siguió acosándolo con el típico chasquido del flash. Una idea le llegó de pronto. –Espera… ¿Qué vas hacer?- sin responder, tomó la estrecha cintura, pegándola a sus caderas y parte de su pecho; le quitó la cámara y tomó una foto de los dos en un divertido "acercamiento". -¡Qué malo eres! ¡Ese no es mi mejor ángulo! –. No podía más que reír de su indignación.

-Todos tus ángulos son favorables…- susurró en su oído, sacándole un delicioso sonrojo que inmortalizó también. –Te ves muy bien bajo el sol…- obtuvo en respuesta dos pares de brazos como jarras y una cara de exasperación que igual, fueron a aparar a la colección de imágenes en su memoria.

Tras mucho deliberar, y sin esperanzas de zafarse de la comida, decidieron probar con una especie de restaurante desde el cual podía admirarse el mar y disfrutar un poco de frescura en un calor que se le hacía insufrible.

Aunque, tenía sus recompensas: Kyouko optó por usar un corto vestido de algodón amarillo girasol de finos tirantes que terminaban en un moño justo sobre sus hombros perfectamente delineados. Ver la piel asomar por todas partes era una tortura pero, como hombre, no podía evitar sentirse atraído por tal tentación.

-¿Y bien?- ella se dirigió a él de improvisto, sacándolo de sus enamoradas fantasías -¿Te has motivado?, ¿Alguna idea?-.

-Aún nada…-

-Yo tampoco- parecía decepcionada de sí misma, -Sigo tratando de encontrar una idea original…-

-Eso es cierto. Estoy seguro que la mayoría, por no decir todos, tendrán la idea de que el fútbol, el Amazonas y la samba son lo más representativo del país-. Casi podía verlo, igual que un adivino en una bola de cristal. Existía la gran posibilidad de que fueran los únicos estrujándose los sesos en opciones

-La forma de trabajar de Milu san es muy extraña. Yo creía que los diseñadores ya tenían todo dispuesto, sólo para que los modelos posaran-.

-Así es usualmente, pero Hiro es muy especial: él da un espacio para que desarrolles una "escena" de tal manera que cuando sea la hora de llevarlo a cabo, lo hagas a la perfección, ahorrando así, tomas innecesarias o carentes de "sentimiento". Es más complicado pero es excelente como entrenamiento actoral-.

-Sigue siendo bastante extravagante. Aún así, es…- el repentino silencio y la cara desencajada de Kyouko lo alarmaron. Chascó los dedos casi en su nariz y ni aún así obtuvo reacción alguna. Asustado, quiso tocar sus mejillas para sacarla del shock, deteniéndose al verla enhiesta, con las palmas apoyadas en la mesa y viendo tras él igual que un desprevenido a algún fantasma del camino. –Ahí está… justo ahí…-.

-¿Eh?-

-Eso… ¡Mira eso! ¡Es justo lo que nos hacía falta!- intrigado, buscó lo que ella señalaba y lo que vio, no le gustó para nada.

-No…-.

Lo que su kouhai consideraba una "inspiración divina", para él no era más que la señal del diablo incitándolo para pecar de la forma más diplomática creada por el inframundo.

Al fondo del salón, una pareja bailaba pegadísima un ritmo que reconoció inmediatamente como "Lambada".

-¡A qué no es genial!- tosió incomodo. ¿Acaso ese baile no la avergonzaba?, ¿Escandalizaba?, ¿Preocupaba? ¿¡Qué pasaba por la mente de la actriz! -¡Estoy segura que a nadie se le ocurrirá lo mismo!- tenía que pensar rápido en una distracción, en una excusa creíble para impedir un evento de repercusiones catastróficas.

-Tal vez no sea buena idea- habló con todo disimulo y un poco de indiferencia,-La "Lambada" no es tan identificable (Y se parece mucho a la "samba"). No saldríamos del dilema, ¿Verdad?- ella apretó los labios y acarició su propio mentón distraídamente, buscando una solución que llegó más rápido de lo que hubiera querido.

-¡Tengo un plan!- antes de poder detenerla, Kyouko corrió hacía la pareja danzante y, sin darles explicaciones, los haló hasta su mesa, ignorando la incertidumbre y sorpresa de sus rostros, -¡Ren! ¡Pídeles en portugués que nos enseñen a bailar "Lambada"!- el fulgor de los ojos dorados que se desbordaba alrededor, lo envolvió y detuvo las funciones elementales de su cerebro.

Obedeció al mandato y supo, que había cavado su propia tumba.

Cont.

N/A: HALLO! ¿Qué tal? ¿Cómo han estado?...X3… bueno, para empezar y como ya es costumbre, quiero disculparme por la espera taaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan larga. No tengo excusas y creo que sólo el Harakiri compensaría mi falta…TT… pero primero déjenme terminar la historia y luego ajustamos cuentas…XD

Bueno, antes que nada unas aclaraciones con respecto al capi: lo he cortado. Jamás he hecho y deshecho tanto un capítulo como éste. Al principio, no tenía NADA que ver con el resultado final pero me siento contenta con este resultado. Sin embargo, queda en ustedes decidir así que espero sus comentarios.

La canción que Ren canta es "Smile" por Uncle Kracker. Bien, esta canción no es lo que llamaría, "mi estilo", pero cuando la oí en la radio, pensé que le queda bien a Ren..XD… en realidad, es muy dulce. Si no la han escuchado, óiganla y sabrán de qué hablo. X3

El motivo porque he decidido partir el capitulo ha sido por motivos de que voy a cambiarme de casa y, no sé cuánto tiempo tardaré en organizarme y en que instalen el internet en mi nueva casa. Así que he decidido hacerlo ahora que puedo. Sí puedo actualizar antes, lo haré. Espero no demorar más de dos semanas en ello…TT…

Ahora a contestar RW.

Para las amigas que me han enviado mensajes, ¿Saben? Cada vez que los leía, me daban ganas de llorar…u.u…por la impotencia de no poder actualizar y sentirme como una desgraciada malagradecida… gomen, gomen por ser así; algún día me quemaré en el infierno… Muchas gracias por felicitarme en mi cumpleaños..XD y pues, no es que no haya querido contestarles de inmediato: es que cuando estoy en proceso de actualización, me bloqueó y no puedo hacer nada más..XD…

Sin más, y después de mi pobre disculpa, a responder:

Nathaku: Me alegro de que te guste la historia y que decidas seguirla. Pero no te quedes sin dormir por leerla o tendré en mi conciencia tus desvelos. XD!

Kuroneko: Aquí está el pedido…X3… Muajaja! Me gusta tu nombre: ¡Igual que la cantante de "Onmyouza"*7*!

Neko: ¡Kawaii! XD! Y lamento tardarme como medio Siglo. Y bien, aquí están algunas locuras que Kyouko y Ren hacen lejos de su terruño…XP Espero que no se porten… demasiado mal…TT…XD!

MinaIsabel: ¡Guau! Muchas gracias y me hace muy feliz que mi fic te ayude a relajarte y a fomentar salud mental…XD… Creo que no hay nada más importante y gratificante para quien escribe que ver como las locuras aquí plasmadas satisfacen a las lectoras/es. Y quizá fue el destino quien te trajo hasta aquí y doy gracias por ello, pues descubriste mi fic igual que yo descubrí Skip Beat!: haciendo tiempo mientras esperaba las actualizaciones de Ouran Host Club…XD… Ah! ¡Qué bonitas son las coincidencias! A ti te pasó como muchas veces me ha tocado a mí: despierta hasta las dos de la mañana, haciendo bulla con risas o con "tecle" "tecle" del teclado (Jajajajja! Qué raro se oye!..XDDD) y con gente tras mi espalda dando la lata…TT!...Bueno, ni modo, ¿Qué se le va hacer?

Nefertiti2582: Mira, me tardé otra vez…-.-… pero espero que haya valido la pena. Jojo… síp, Ren y Kyouko se pondrán juguetones a partir de ahora, aunque, eso puede llevar a trampas peligrosas. Aunque creo que aquí me dejé llevar un tanto por el drama…TT… cuando vine a ver, había miradas serias y expresiones adustas, aún así, lo dejé. Un poco de limón entre la jalea de guayaba no hace mal..:XD… ajjaja… guayaba, ¡Adoro la guayaba! Mi tía tenía un arbolito en su patio y cada vez que iba, me comía una a escondidas de ella; cuando la procesaban y sacaban la mermelada, era la primera en la fila para probarla. Viendo a mis primas y tías aprendía a hacer jaleas y… ¿De qué estoy hablando? ¡Se me están zafando las carretas, hablando otras cosas! XD…

Genesis Torres: HallO! Entiendo a lo que te refieres aunque a diferencia de ti, la playa no es mi lugar favorito…-.-… a mí me gustan las montañas y los lugares templados, lugares donde pueda estar en las sombras..XD… Sin embargo, el paisaje del mar es totalmente seductor y bello; sería hipócrita decir que no me gusta admirar la playa. Además, en esta historia, llevarlos tan lejos permitiría una sensación de libertad absoluta en un país donde no serían reconocidos… fácilmente. Sí… si quería que su acercamiento fuera más rápido, debía alejarlos de Japón… ju jum… Lory me daría la razón en este punto…XD

Ania Beta: "Tsuruga Ren, el rambo japonés: cualquiera que mire a su chica, es hombre muerto a palos…"…*silencio sepulcral* … JAJAJAAJJAJAJJA! XD! Dioses! No… es mejor que Ren se mantenga al margen de las armas… por el bien de la humanidad…TT… ajjajaj! Shotaro y u cuarto lleno de posters suyos… ¡Es un cuadro tan realista! Puedo verlo claramente y sí, es más que factible que así suceda…TT See… estos dos han quedado como recién casados (aunque seguro, ni uno se ha dado cuenta) y Ren, como es un gran manipulador, sabe sacarle tratos oscuros a Kyouko..:XD y, aunque esta no CAPTE los mensajes subliminales que le da, es cuestión de tiempo; cuando se vuelva más agresivo con sus intenciones, entonces ella se dará cuenta (Espero…TT)

No te preocupes por Mei: lo que haga sólo volverá más fuerte la relación de esos dos. Pero si quieres desquitarte, estoy segura que Julie hará buen trabajo de encubrimiento. Ya sabes… para que "Mei duerma con los peces"…XD

Yashiro… siento que Yashiro queda a un lado siempre y de entre todos, es el que más me agrada ..:XD Él es, en resumidas cuentas, mi tipo de hombre ideal (¡Alguien con quien fantasear y gritar "kya" sin pena alguna! ¿¡Quién no querría eso en su vida!) Sin embargo, en este fic, lo dejaré en manos de otra mujer…*llorando desesperadamente en una esquina* El amor es tan cruel…-.-….

Kariramos: Sakuraliz es demasiado amable… decir que la he ayudado es demasiado, en verdad, soy la peor senpai del mundo. Si hubiera un premio "Cherry" para "la peor senpai del año", yo sería la ganadora…XD! Jojojo!... Gracias por decirme que describo bien a los personajes, a veces se me van por otros rumbos y tengo que traerlos de regreso…XD!... Ren actuando como niño chiquito: desde que lo vi, me dio la impresión de que era un consentido total..:XD… no sé, tiene esa cara de "yo me salgo con la mía. Punto" y a pesar de que usa esa treta para manipular, hay que decir que es simplemente adorable..X3! Y quizá con esa cara (Sazonada con el "Emperador") le abra los ojos a esa cegatona de Kyouko…TT Iwaya… créeme que no es malo: simplemente un poco débil. Jajjaja! Cuando Ania Beta lo comparó con el de "Speed Grapher" (En serio creí que se refería a Matsuda de "Death Note"…XD), me dije, "je… este tipo es un periodista explotado…"..XD… es extraño, porque así quería que fuera, pero cuando Ania lo menciono y tú también, me dije…"Ok. Lo conseguí". Es la clase de personaje que odias un poco pero que después puede llevarte a la lastima o a la ira total. Pobre Matsu… -.-…

Yo también me he preguntado ¿Dónde está la familia de Kyouko? Cuando leo el manga, me quedó en el aire, ¿Por qué no se quedó Kyouko con su familia? ¿Por qué los Fuwa? Cierto que es un misterio pero Nakamura sensei no da señales de ellos. Sin embargo, en este fic, exageraré las cosas…XD… y perdónenme si es así…XP

Bueno espero verlas por aquí para el siguiente capítulo. Creo que hasta el lunes tendré internet, así que contestaré hasta donde pueda.

Matta ne!


	15. Señales de Amor III

**Cáp. 15: "Señales de Amor III: Pequeños Detalles".**

-_"¡Lo estás haciendo mal!"- _tenían más de cuatro horas de estar en aquel restaurante bailando bajo las feroces y estrictas instrucciones de sus improvisados maestros de baile: Marcel y Dora. Aún a pesar de todos sus esfuerzos, no conseguía el visto bueno del fornido hombre moreno que parecía reírse de él con cada fallo. El sudor le corría por el cuello, mojando todo; desde el cabello hasta su camisa. Ni levantar pesas exigía tanto de sí mismo como aquellos cortos pero intensos pasos de baile. Permitió que un gemido de cansancio e impaciencia saliera de sus labios, aumentando, de ser posible, la diversión del maestro parado frente a él.

-_"¿Ya cansado? Tu compañera está dando todo por aprender. Ella no reprime sus emociones como tú…"-, _no lejos de ellos, Dora mostraba la manera correcta de cómo mover las caderas y los píes al ritmo de la música. Kyouko, concentrada con todas sus fuerzas, imitaba los movimientos a una velocidad que sería la envidia de cualquiera. En su caso, la reticencia le impedía dejarse llevar y actuar igual que en el trabajo. Y es que, imaginar que tendría que bailar tan cerca de ella, tocarla y rozarla de formas que ni en sus más salvajes fantasías había idealizado, volvía sus pensamientos un caos. Frotó sus tobillos y dirigió una mirada suplicante a Marcel.

-_"¿Puedes culparme por ello?"-_ ante su pregunta, el otro cerró los ojos y sacudió la cabeza.

-_"No sé porqué los japoneses se lo piensan tanto para ir por una chica. Aquí, si te gusta alguien, sólo debes ir y decírselo en su cara. Si te acepta, bien por ti; sino, pues ¿Qué se le va hacer?"-, _esa filosofía de vida estaba bien, pero su caso, era muy diferente y se lo hizo saber antes de ser acusado como un "extranjero cobarde".

-_"Esta es una situación especial. Créeme, si esa chica se entera de lo que siento, la voy a pasar mal"-_, el hombre suspiró, como aburrido de explicaciones absurdas. Seguramente, el brasileño veía una etiqueta de "Idiota cobarde enamorado" bien clara en su frente.

-_"¿Qué sería lo peor que podría hacerte? ¿Castrarte?"-._

_-"¡Claro que no! Pero… podría sacarme de su vida para siempre…"-._

_-"Dudo que ella te saque de su vida alguna vez…"-, _esa afirmación lo obligó a clavar sus ojos en los oscuros pozos de Marcel, asombrado del significado que esa frase tendría y de lo que podría implicar.

-¿Qué hacen por aquí? ¿Descansando?- la mencionada apareció tras ellos cual espanto y, pese a tener la conversación en portugués, la sola impresión bastó para sacarles el alma por la boca. El maestro se retiró para dejarlos solos no sin antes emitir una última sugerencia.

-_"Eres más tieso que una varilla de metal. Relájate y por el momento, deja que ella te guíe. Dios sabe que eres torpe para bailar"- . Y_ con esa última burla a su cuenta, Marcel tomó a Dora por la cintura y ambos salieron de ahí, riéndose entre ellos.

De alguna forma supo que se reían de él.

-Ren, ¿Te sientes bien?- preocupada, la actriz se inclinó hacia adelante en un intento por tocarle la frente; ademán que tuvo que detener por el bien de su salud mental pues el escote del vestido mostraba una linda muestra de carne suave y apetitosa. Sintió agua la boca y soltó un suspiró de deseo.

-"¡Maldita sea, hombre! ¡Cálmate! ¿¡Qué diablos pasa contigo!"-, pero aunque azotará su propia espalda con un látigo, no podría detener el flujo de pensamientos impuros, -"¿Qué me pasa?"-.

-Quizá debamos regresar al hotel. Tenemos que seguir practicando, recuerda…- ella le hablaba pero no oía nada, porque no paraba de mirar esos labios que se le antojaban para morderlos.

¡NO!

¿¡Por qué esas ideas lo bombardeaban de pronto!

-Sí…- habló, ya de pie y tratando de no ponerse en evidencia, -… Volvamos ya…-. Encontrar un método para apaciguarse era primordial. Esta situación se la debía a Marcel… ¡Ese hombre y sus consejos diabólicos!

_-"Imagina que estás en la cama con tu chica; todos esos movimientos que haces… tú me entiendes. Tal vez eso te ayude a soltar las caderas"-._

¿¡No pudo usar otra clase de analogía!

….

Cuando regresaban al hotel, mientras pasaban por la playa, había varias personas tomando los últimos rayos de sol y observando el atardecer. Detuvo a su compañera.

-Mira… el atardecer…- dijo, con voz jadeante, impropia de él.

-Es hermoso… ¡Nunca había visto uno en mi vida!-, y parecía ser así: había incredulidad, fascinación y felicidad en los ojos de Kyouko. Ella nunca se molestaba en disimular.

-¿Recuerdas que te dije aquella vez, antes de venir a Brasil?-.

-Sí: que observar el atardecer desde la playa era uno de los eventos imperdibles…- la chica sonrió con suficiencia, al parecer, orgullosa de ser capaz de recordar cada una de sus palabras. En verdad que era linda. Guardaron silencio un rato, observando cómo las nubes pasaban del naranja y rosa neón a un lila suave. Al fondo, se oía el sonido de una canción en la radio. Kyouko también se percató de ello y vigilaba con interés en dirección al mar.

-Ren, ¿Qué dice esa canción?-, extrañado, parpadeó un par de veces antes de contestar, inseguro de si traducir aquello. Le daría rodeos, para confundirla un poco.

-¿Por qué? ¿Te gusta el ritmo?-

-Algo. Es la misma melodía con que bailamos hace rato. Pero, aunque no entiendo la letra, en el fondo, me hace traer recuerdos… me hace recordar a Shotaro…- bajó la cabeza, apesumbrada y un poco culpable, quizá porque creía que él la consideraría patética por seguir pensando en alguien, después de haber jurado olvidarle. En verdad lo enervaba, pero su ira no era contra ella, más bien era contra el destino que no quería dejarla a su lado.

¿Por qué?

¿Por qué Fuwa seguía en medio del camino, inmiscuyéndose entre Kyouko y él? Incluso a miles de Kilómetros… Apretó los puños y los dientes, maldiciendo mentalmente por dejar salir a Kuon y provocar un temblor de miedo en Kyouko.

¡Maldita canción!

***************************************LME************************************

-¿A dónde fue Ren?- inquirió al aire por tercera vez desde que tomaran caminos diferentes un poco antes de llegar al hotel. Su senpai se disculpó y le preguntó si podía regresar sola, y, como no tenía mala memoria para la nomenclatura, accedió pero olvidó preguntarle a donde iba, temerosa, tal vez, por verlo cambiar de humor tan de pronto, -Ojala que regrese a tiempo… aún hay cosas que pulir en los pasos y no me dijo que fue lo que le enojó-, dejó el cómodo sillón cerca de la ventana y en el cielo que se podía admirar a través de los cristales, vislumbró la oscuridad surcada de estrellas y una luna que parecía sonreírle, -Es tan hermoso…- exclamó con la mano pegada a la ventana.

-Tú también…- escuchar una voz que antes no estaba ahí hizo que saltara un metro, descubriendo a Ren parado en el umbral de la puerta, mirándola fijamente. Tenía cara de haber hecho algo, despertando su curiosidad y desconfianza.

-¿A dónde fuiste?- él dejó salir un suspiro y despeinó el fleco que tapaba su frente. Notaba que cada vez más hacía eso de alborotarse el cabello.

-Por ahí…- no le creyó ni un ápice.

-¿De verdad?-

-Sí… De verdad…-

-Oh…- cautelosa, se acercó más hasta estar a pocos milímetros de ese rostro que evidenciaba una travesura, -Ren, ¿Por qué no abres bien tu boca para hablar?-. Él apenas abría un poco la comisura de sus labios, cosa que se le hacía rara dado que horas antes estuvo hablando con normalidad.

-Eso no es cierto…- y esta vez, esquivó su vista. ¡Ahí ocurría algo extraño e iba a descubrirlo!

-Bien. Entonces prepárate para la cena: pedí una pierna asada de cordero con todas sus guarniciones…-

-¡Eso es demasiado!- y, habiendo él caído en la trampa, lo tomó por la quijada y echó un vistazo entre los dientes del hombre. Justo más adelante, bien visible para quien osara escrutar más de cerca, estaba el motivo del extraño lenguaje.

-¿¡Qué es esa cosa que está ahí! ¡Tienes un alfiler gigante incrustado en la lengua! ¡Voy a sacártelo! ¡Dios! ¿¡Cómo fue a parar esa monstruosidad ahí!- entró en pánico, ¡De seguro le dolía horrores al pobre!

-Kyoko, no es un alfiler-. Ren soltó su cara de entre las manos que lo obligaban a permanecer encorvado; sonrió apenado y sí, un tanto sonrojado, -Es un "piercing"… me puse un arete en la lengua-, tal revelación extraordinaria trajo muchas preguntas y comentarios, pero no sabía cual emitir primero.

-¿Por qué?- bueno, era la más lógica…

-Para distraer mi mente…-. Para ella, no tenía sentido.-… Es mejor si es así…-.

-¿Cuál es la utilidad de un arete en ese lugar donde nadie lo verá?- en verdad no podía encontrarle razón de ser. Sin embargo, Ren sonrió como un criminal (O por lo menos, como un "Emperador" al cincuenta por ciento) y entresacó la punta de la lengua por entre los labios, ¿Acaso estaba haciéndole una mueca infantil de burla? No… su expresión facial no era del todo como la un niño…

-No es un adorno para "mostrar"… tal vez algún día, te enseñe sus funciones…- se moría por saber pero él no dio lugar a más pesquisas y no insistió pues el aura que se cargaba recientemente, le indicaba que no era sensato acerarse más de la cuenta.

-"¿Qué pasa con él?"-.

Estaba completamente desconcertada…

¡Tsuruga Ren se comportaba como un adolescente alocado!

Al día siguiente, despertó abatida.

-¿Pesadilla?- pero no podía recordar nada. Fue como el aire helado que se siente al recibir una mala noticia. –Qué horrible…- frotándose los brazos debajo de las sábanas, detuvo su brusco ajetreo al recordar que no estaba sola en la cama. –En verdad es como un bebé durmiendo la siesta-, evidentemente, Ren dormía como quien no tiene nada en el mundo porque temer; feliz y seguro, relajado como un gato perezoso… junto a ella. –Aún es incomodo estar tan cerca-. Igual, le gustaba el calor que manaba de él; su olor y la expresión de ingenua paz. Adorable era uno de los calificativos cabales para describirlo.

-"¿¡OTRA VEZ ESTOY PENSANDO COSAS SOSPECHOSAS!"- apretó las palmas de las manos contra sus mejillas afiebradas, -"¡El calor! ¡Es el calor!...-, dirigió un vistazo a un lado, analizando el panorama completo –"Uhmm… pero realmente se ve adorable cuando duerme"-. En ese par de días y antes, viviendo con Ren en el apartamento, dedicaba (Sin querer) cierto tiempo a mirarlo detenidamente, ya fuera leyendo un libreto, comiendo o simplemente verlo sentado en el sofá, a su lado frente a la televisión. En ese preciso lapso de observación, recordó algunas pláticas interesantes con Milu san.

"_-Kyoko…- el diseñador casi nunca la llamaba de ese modo y temió por el cambio, -Deja tanto de agradecerme por el viaje a Brasil y escúchame, ¿Por qué no llamas a Ren por su nombre, sin honoríficos?-, escandalizada, daría todas sus protestas en un largo manifiesto, que no llegó a emitirse, –Y previo a tus alegatos sin fundamentos sólidos, déjame decirte que no hay nada de mal en usar el nombre de quienes consideras amigos, ¿Nee?-, aceptó que tenía razón. -¿Ves? Además, llamar a un senpai familiarmente no es una falta; el respeto que sientes por él, no tiene nada que ver con los honoríficos…"-._

Con renuencia, hizo caso al diseñador y probó su suerte. Al principio creyó que Ren no lo toleraría pero fue al contrario: estaba tan contento y agradecido…

"_-Kyouko, ¿Por qué pones distancias entre tú y Ren?-". _

Ahora, la incertidumbre la embargaba, y mientras velaba el sueño de su compañero, no dejó de hacerse la misma pregunta una y otra vez.

-"¿Por qué quiero alejarme de ti? ¿Por qué?"-…

Ya que ese día era especial, desayunaron a las ocho de la mañana. No hubo ejercicios dado que bailaron hasta ya tarde y según Ren, era "más que suficiente". No se veía muy entusiasmado y se preguntó si ella le habría impuesto una tarea exagerada. A él no le gustaba bailar pero le siguió el juego. No quería presionarlo.

-Ren… sólo debemos posar. No es como si fuéramos a bailar- rió nerviosamente ante la idea.

-¿Por qué lo dices?- inquirió el hombre, con el vaso de leche a medio camino de la boca.

-Siento que te estoy obligando a ir contra tus gustos…-, apenada, jugueteó los huevos revueltos y tocino de su plato, -Sólo quería hacer algo diferente…-.

-Está bien. Comprendo y no me molesta posar un baile, sólo… me es un poco embarazoso. No estoy acostumbrado a realizar actividades de esa índole y me cuesta adaptarme. Perdóname si mis gestos te han desanimado, pero como tú dices, sólo debemos posar-, alivio fue una de las sensaciones palpables en su discurso y quiso reír. Que Tsuruga Ren dejara salir sus inseguridades con ese nerviosismo bajo de agua no era algo que se viera todos los días: él estaba preocupado de no ser capaz de realizar su trabajo; más aun, si hablaban de una actividad que era, por así decirlo, un ENORME punto débil.

-No te preocupes: lo haremos bien. Estamos juntos, ¿Nee? No permitiré que falles-, quiso ocultarse bajo la mesa por la cursilería mas al otro le sacó una cara tan tierna que, si pudiera derretirse ahí mismo, lo haría con gusto. –Po… po… ¡Porqué somos amigos! ¡Jamás dejaría caer a un amigo!- no entendía la razón de explicarse: él ya sabía que eran amigos, ¿Para qué remarcarlo?

-¿Qué haría sin ti?- preguntó y fue como un rayo atravesándola, ¿Se burlaba? ¿Esperaba una respuesta? ¿Qué podría decirle? Tener esos ojos semi claros perforándole el cráneo no ayudaba a concentrarse.

¿Qué respuesta debía darle?

Sólo pudo pensar en una…

-Es posible que decidieras huir-. Inmediatamente, tuvo ganas de estrellar un plato contra su frente, ¡Eso era lo más grosero e impertinente que pudo haber respondido!

-Tienes toda la razón. Me satisface que sepas analizar bien a tus compañeros. Eso me hace sentir más tranquilo-, y en verdad lo estaba. Una mueca dobló sus labios en una sonrisa y no supo que cara hizo, pero Ren dejó sus asuntos y le tomó las manos, apretándolas firmemente. Una sombra paso tras ellos y vieron como Mei se levantaba de la mesa cercana, distrayéndolos. Sus demonios se elevaron pero en vez de atacar a la modelo, arremetieron en su contra: ¡Estuvieron hablando del baile para la sesión, cerca de esa mujer! La mirada perversa que les dirigió les hizo saber que conocía sus planes.

Ren le dirigió un vistazo un poco angustiado que decía, "¿Qué haremos ahora?".

-Bueno… sólo sabe el tema que usaremos, no CUAL baile en especial-, y con ese pensamiento no tan reconfortante, terminaron el desayuno en medio de un silencio pesado.

****************************************LME**********************************************

Cinco y media de la tarde y casi todos sus modelos terminaron con la "tarea".

Gruñó con gusto: las fotos estaban buenas y cada uno de sus "niños" trabajó a su modo, cumpliendo sus expectativas aunque ninguno de ellos hizo saltar su corazón, ni tampoco el de su mano derecha brasileña: Isabel Mendoza. Ella era la encargada regional de Sur América y una seria ex modelo que no perdonaba errores y en sus ojos azules remarcados por espesas y oscuras pestañas, se reflejaba una fría satisfacción. Tragó duro y apenas levanto la vista cuando Mei y su pareja, Nick (Que no lucía muy contento), se posicionaron frente a la escenografía que solicitaran ayer: una enorme fotografía de "Río de Janeiro" por la noche, con las luces multicolor de sus rascacielos brillando en la oscuridad. No dudaba que era buena escena pero la actitud de su hermanastra lo enervaba y por ello, tuvo que pedir a Isabel que lo apoyara como juez, pues no podría ser imparcial. Además, cabía decir que estaba HARTO de las repeticiones; la mitad usó el "Amazonas" como inspiración y la otra mitad, la "samba" y, como veía a Mei, también usaría el famoso baile carioca.

-Esa posición es muy buena-, halagó Isabela, aunque sin crispar la cara con alguna emoción especifica. Sólo aceptaba que era un poco mejor que los demás. Tomaron varias imágenes de diferentes ángulos y por fin, la joven modelo hizo a un lado a Nick y caminó pavoneándose. Apretó sus sienes, abatido y con ganas de terminar de una vez por todas la sesión de la tarde. -¿Falta alguien?-, y por primera vez, notó que ahí no estaban ni Ren ni Kyouko.

-¿Dónde…?-, comenzó a exigir a sus asistentes, callándose al ver a los mencionados acercarse. Ambos usaban las ropas escogidas pero fue la chica quien lo dejó estupefacto: algo apenada y con ganas de taparse, ella llevaba una cortísima minifalda llena de vuelos que apenas tapaba lo necesario, al igual que el top de amplios fruncidos en el busto y dejando al descubierto los hombros y vientre; las mangas abombadas le otorgaban una inocencia discordante al conjunto en tela de algodón naranja, típica de la zona tropical. Que la actriz tuviera el valor de colocárselo era lo que más lo sorprendía pues era la clase de indumentaria poco grata para ella. Desviando la vista al compañero, Ren también sacaría el aliento de cualquiera con la ajustada camisa blanca de lino con un solo botón manteniendo cubierto su amplio pecho; el pantalón, aunque holgado, colgaba de sus caderas, sin dejar de remarcar lo largas y fuertes que eran sus piernas. Sonrió satisfecho de sí mismo por la habilidad que tenía para explotar el cuerpo de sus modelos de forma que beneficiaran sus diseños.

-Según entiendo, no usarán escenografía, ¿Nee?-, Ren volteó a ver a Kyouko, cosa que lo impactó internamente: el actor estaba DEPENDIENDO de su pareja, dejando que ella dominara. Nunca creyó ver el día en que Kuon confiara en alguien; que tomara en serio a una mujer, no como amante o como un ser al que defender y mantener al margen de los problemas, si no como una verdadera camarada en la que pudiera buscar una solución y consejo. El corazón le palpitaba, impaciente por ver la caja de sorpresas que tendrían para mostrarle.

-No. No necesitamos nada…-, aclaró Kyouko y entre los actores, hubo una mirada de comprensión que nadie más que ellos dos entendieron. ¿Qué clase de relación tenían? ¿Acaso no se daban cuenta de lo cercanos que eran? ¿De lo bien coordinados y conectados que estaban?

-Lo único que requerimos está aquí…-. Ren señaló al mar y al cielo, a instantes del atardecer.

Una oleada de excitación se apoderó de su cuerpo.

¡Moría por verlos actuar!

No podía apartar la vista de los dos cuerpos moviéndose a la orilla del mar. Y es que toda la escena le parecía inverosímil pues, aunque pensara que serían como los demás al verlos en pose de baile, nunca en su vida imagino que REALMENTE lo harían.

Para empezar, desde que conocía a Kuon, a éste lo asustaba la sola idea de moverse más allá de lo necesariamente permitido y su actitud cohibida para tales habilidades sociales impedía que se desenvolviera correctamente en las discotecas. Tan sólo una vez, decidió acompañarlo en Nueva York a un antro donde su buen amigo dedicó buena parte de su estadía a pelearse con unos cretinos. Pero de ahí, que el joven Hizuri tomara coraje para hacer lo que menos le gustaba en el mundo, frente a tantas personas, no tenía antecedente en su lista de "Las diez situaciones menos esperadas de mi mejor amigo". Simplemente no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían.

-No pierdas el más mínimo detalle, Ed…-, indicó a su fotógrafo, que al igual que él, quedó en blanco. Ed tomó su instrumento y siguió a la apareja que permanecía ajena del mundo, concentrados en lo suyo y dejándose llevar por cualquier fuerza que los impulsara a ese ritmo enérgico que volvía sus caderas locas de ritmo. Viéndolo analíticamente, su danza era como una pelea. Algo extraño, pero estaba seguro de que así era: Kyouko sacudía su faldita con un brío dominante, igual que sus brazos; girando alrededor del senpai; le retaba a acercarse y de igual manera, también huía de él pues siempre que él la siguiera, ella ponía distancia. Ren, por su parte, era lo opuesto de la chica: sus caderas, si bien se movían con fuerza, era un vaivén más lento, podría decirse, "seductor". Su objetivo era atraer y atrapar, y cada vez que la otra lo esquivara, él le traía de regreso entre sus brazos con un jalón que hacía girar a Kyouko como un yoyo. Y ambos, así tan pegados, rozando descaradamente sus vientres, imitaban el ondulante vaivén del mar mientras dejaban sus huellas sobre la arena y el oleaje les pegaba en las piernas.

De mala gana, despegó la vista de la escena para observar a los demás y descubrió que todos, incluso Mei, no podían apartar la mirada de la pareja danzante. Estaba hechizados por ellos hasta tal punto que ninguno pudo impedir el sonrojo en sus rostros. Los sentimientos que manaban de los dos actores eran tan potentes, tan puros, que escapar de ambos era incuestionable. Abrazándose, como si tuviera frío (En realidad, era lo contrario), un escalofrío de placer hizo temblar su cuerpo con pura dicha pues, eso era precisamente lo que quería retratar: sentimientos sin artificios ni censuras; la felicidad, la confusión; el rechazo, la seducción; el juego, la acción; la tristeza, la esperanza… todo lo que vuelve humano a un humano, estaba plasmado ante él como salido de una visión; todo lo que para esos dos representaba aquel viaje a Brasil, estaba claro como el agua.

Debía tomar un video de este momento. "Tío" Kuu estaría extasiado de mirar a su hijo como nunca antes lo habría visto: el hombre tenía una luz en los ojos tan intensa que desde esa distancia podía notarlo, como fuegos artificiales estallando tras el oscuro velo de las pupilas. Podía declarar con exactitud, cada una de las emociones que Kuon vivía y que se intensificaron cuando tomó por la cintura a su delicada pareja castaña y le mostro el suave poder del choque de su pelvis, guiándola a hacer lo mismo, respondiendo justo como él quería.

Hubieron algunos curiosos que se acercaron a ver qué pasaba y decidieron quedarse a presenciar y emitir comentarios favorables por lo bien que bailaban. Debía admirar sus habilidades, ¿Cuándo aprendieron a bailar así?

-Es maravilloso-, Isabella llevó sus manos al rostro y sonrió con cierta nostalgia conmovedora. –Mi esposo y yo nos conocimos bailando "Lambada". Esos jóvenes, me recuerdan mucho a como éramos él y yo hace veinte años…-, y de pronto, un mar de lágrimas siguió a aquel recuerdo feliz. ¡Esos dos hicieron llorar a "La Tigresa de Brasilia"!

Kyouko, en otro intento por escapar, dio la espalda a Ren pero éste, preparado, apresó los delgados antebrazos con sus enormes manos; despacio, bajó su rostro hasta el oído femenino, resoplando y justo en ese punto, con esa actitud de fino atrevimiento, murmuró audiblemente en portugués sólo para su compañera (Pero pudo leerle lo labios):

-"Yo te haré olvidarlo… baila… baila conmigo, mi Diosa; no escaparás de mi"-, y ese rostro suyo irradió tal pasión y posesividad que el público emitió un gemido general. Si fue de placer o miedo, no lo sabía pero Kyouko si que gimió audiblemente, aun meneando su pequeña cintura, quizá queriendo zafarse. La chica dejó de moverse y lo mismo hizo su pareja. Se observaron a la cara con determinación; enajenados, olvidaron la existencia de la sesión fotográfica y se acercaron lo suficiente para juntar sus narices, igual que dos niños mostrándose afecto. Y el sol, ya bajando por el horizonte, creó un cuadro que ningún efecto visual podría conseguir y que no desaprovecharía: fue hasta donde su fotógrafo y le quitó la cámara, y, aunque su técnica no fuera la mejor, obtuvo lo que quería: inmortalizar el momento en que tomó real conciencia de lo que quería para su nuevo catalogo de modas.

-Kyouko…-, oyó que Kuon le decía a la chica que mantenía envuelta entre sus brazos,-¿Alguna vez te han dado un beso francés?-. La mandíbula se le fue hasta el núcleo de la Tierra… ese, sin duda alguna, era el Hizuri Kuon de hace cinco años. Y la inocente de Kyouko no comprendía el problema en que estaba, pues, tal como ella era, contestó:

-No…-, y lo que siguió después, ¡Dioses!, inundaría sus sueños eróticos de los siguientes cincuenta años.

-Abre la boca…-, ordenó aquel, con voz de seda encubriendo los ásperos deseos que pululaban en sus ademanes. Seguía habiendo amor en sus palabras y su rostro no dejaba del todo la candidez pero también había lujuria en su mirada. Era una cara que nunca había visto dirigirle a nadie… cómo también sabía que la única capaz de hacerlo bailar, no sería alguien más que Kyouko. La joven obedeció sumisamente, sin saber lo que le harían. Cuando los labios masculinos se posaron sobre los de ella, crudo asombro sombreó sus facciones; un susto momentáneo pues, minutos después, aceptó el beso, que hasta entonces, mantuvo su nivel al mínimo. Sin embargo, pasó lo inevitable: Kuon introdujo su lengua en la, inexplorada (Seguramente) boca de la chica y de ahí, no le dio descanso. Era como ver a una fiera abalanzarse sobre una presa para devorarla; tanta era su hambre que demostraba su satisfacción con pequeños gemidos y convirtiendo el intrépido músculo entre sus dientes en una especie de "taladro" que emergía y arremetía contra la lengua ajena, provocándola para imitarlo.Y, aunque disfrutara mucho lo que veía (¡Malditos pantalones apretados!), debía parar a Kuon o terminaría fotografiando escenas para revistas porno en lugar de un catalogo de modas. Aunque no se oía tan mal…

-¡CORTE!-, gritó como si fuera el director de alguna película. Y como era de esperarse, Kuon separó su boca, a regañadientes de Kyouko, quien respiraba agitadamente sin dejar de aferrar con sus puños la parte delantera de la camisa del que permanecía tan pegado a ella. Sus dulces facciones estaban todas arreboladas con un sonrojo bellísimo y sus ojos parecían oro fundido. Ella estaba excitada… y lo más extraño de todo, es que a pesar de lo sensual que se veía, seguía siendo tan inocente al expresarlo.

Llevó el dedo pulgar hasta su boca y mordió, nervioso, la uña esmaltada.

Tenía que tenerla…

Debía tener a Kyouko como modelo para su catalogo.

¡Al demonio todo lo que había planeado! ¡Iba a tener una bomba en esa temporada y haría lo que fuera para que estallara con todas sus fuerzas!

********************************LME*************************************

Takarada Lory no podía disfrutar de su hora del té: recibió la llamada de Hiroki san diciéndole que a partir de ese momento, Mogami kun sería reclutada como modelo. Imágenes nefastas de la miembra ejemplar de la sección "Ámame" en el catalogo de "Giri Giri International" hicieron que sudara frío y negara rotundamente a permitirle caprichitos al diseñador. Si eso sucedía, ¡No quería imaginar más escenas como las de Karuizawa! La chica no tenía experiencia en modelaje, mucho menos para una revista de ropa erótica. Esperaba que Milu le obedeciera.

Minutos después de esa llamada, recibió una de Sawara kun, y por los gemidos, supuso que estaba pasándola fatal con las persistentes revistas y programas de televisión pidiendo una entrevista con la mencionada anteriormente. La razón: el video de Fuwa Sho que saliera ayer. Y con justos motivos había histeria general: Mogami Kyouko le robó lugar al mismísimo cantante. En los blogs del espectáculo y en los programas musicales no se hablaba de otra cosa que de "La Valquiria de LME". Hasta él vivió un incomodo momento de sobrecogimiento al visualizar la imagen de la actriz, comprendiendo porque Ren y Fuwa terminaran a golpes por ella: era como una "Diosa". Y esa clase de mujeres, no se ven todos los días. Suspiró apenado, prediciendo los dolores de cabeza que le esperaban.

-Creo que ya es hora de que la chica tenga un o una manager…-.

-Presidente,- su silencioso secretario apareció en su oficina. Aunque, el joven moreno era estoico, parecía inquieto al informarle sobre la visita que aguardaba tras las puertas. –Lo busca…-. Antes de que terminara, la persona en cuestión entró sin permiso. Lory quedó como piedra: después de diecisiete años… ¿¡Qué es lo que quería esa mujer!

-¡Saena!-.

-Hola, Lory. Veo que no has cambiado en lo más mínimo. Yo tampoco, así que iré al grano: vengo a que me devuelvas mi hija…-. Un silencio sepulcral reinó en la oficina y, por tercera vez en la vida, el presidente de LME descompuso su rostro en una pétrea expresión de furia.

***************************************LME*********************************

No podía creerlo… ¡Simplemente no podía creerlo!

Ella estaba… realmente iba… ¡Iba a modelar para una revista de talla mundial! ¡Junto a Ren y bajo las ordenes de Milu san! Oh, ¡Cuando Julie okasan lo supiera! ¡Quería hacerla sentir orgullosa!

-¿Fantaseando con la reacción de Julie?-, la voz de hombre le sacó el corazón por la boca, alejándose de él igual que un ratón asustado. Ren sonrió burlón, persiguiéndola sin importarle cuanto ella le rechazara. –Te aseguro que estará contenta; a diferencia de Kuu: él entrará en histeria y querrá matar a Milu-. La imagen de su otousan enfurecido a causa de ella, bajó sus ánimos. –No te preocupes, estarás bien: es un trabajo y debes hacerlo lo mejor posible. El mismísimo Hiroki le suplicó al presidente por tenerte en el catalogo. Aunque, sigo sin comprender porque Lory san rechazó al principio la propuesta para luego decir que si… es raro en él-. Ella también así lo creía pero al final, Takarada san aceptó y autorizó su cambio de posición en el grupo de trabajo: de asistente a modelo.

-Espero no decepcionar a nadie…-.

-No lo harás…-, el actor acercó su rostro al de ella. Un fuerte calor quemó sus mejillas pues sentía el aliento de Ren sobre su piel.

No…

¡No iba a caer en los juegos de ese "playboy"!

-¡Ah! ¡Mira la hora! ¡La sesión comenzará en segundos!-. Con toda la velocidad de sus extremidades inferiores, pegó carrera hacía la locación del día: los hermosos jardines internos del hotel. Mientras daba pasos como si tuviera muelles en los pies, pensó que no estaba siendo madura en lo absoluto pero con ese hombre, lo peor de sí misma salía a flote con facilidad. Y recordó el momento justo después del baile…

"_Nos pusimos de acuerdo con Ren y decidimos que bailar sería lo mejor. Él parecía renuente pero asintió decidido a no perder contra Amane san. Yo tampoco quería perder…_

_Casi no recuerdo que hice: sólo me moví según me sentía, coordiné mis pasos con Ren de alguna manera… él susurró en mi oído cosas que no entendí pero… ¡Dios! Me gustó tanto…, luego, cuando me besó, sus labios eran impertinentes e imponentes, tomándome sin permiso ni consideración_. _Aún así, mi corazón y algo en mis entrañas punzó en latidos continuos._

_Sabía que era una actuación._

_Todo era fingido…_

_Entonces, ¿Por qué me siento tan inquieta?_

_¡Esto es malo! ¡El corazón no me deja de latir! ¡Esto no me pasaba desde Sho! No…, ¡Ni siquiera Shotaro me descontrolaba tanto! ¿¡Qué me pasa! _

_Debo alejarme de él… debó poner más distancia…"_

Lo primero que hizo fue pedir cambio de habitación, cosa que Milu san acepto (Extrañamente) sin muchas protestas. El ex modelo parecía pensativo al escuchar su petición y le dedicó ojeadas analíticas. Así que ahora dormía con Fátima (Mei san quedó sola) y Ren, al parecer, compartía la habitación con el diseñador.

La primera noche no pudo dormir: despertaba a cada rato, mirando a un lado, esperando encontrar el apacible rostro de su senpai entre las almohadas. Sintió su orgullo femenino sufrir dolorosamente por la humillación: sólo unos días y ya no podía separase de él.

-Soy patética…-.

…

Por la mañana, encontró a Ren en el gimnasio: sin camisa y dándole trabajo a sus pectorales con las pesas. Decidió dejarlo ahí, ignorarlo, ¿Pero cómo, si tenía grabada su imagen en las retinas? Algo comenzaba a dolerle en el pecho.

-¡Ah!-, por distraída, chocó contra Milu san, que bajaba de las escaleras. -¡Discúlpame, Milu !-.

-¡Bah! No es nada. Además, iba a buscarte. Ven-. Típico del imperioso diseñador, la tomó por la muñeca y tiró de ella hasta la zona del spa. Aquello era como la imagen perfecta del santuario de las ninfas griegas: chorros de agua que caían de fuentes, el techo forrado de mantas perfectamente blancas y mármol blanco por doquier. Los ojos de Kyouko se agrandaron, deseando mirarlo todo y babear por ello. –Cómo sabes, todas mis modelos deben cumplir con unos cuantos requerimientos físicos para estar en el catalogo-. Dejó el mundo de ensoñación para prestar toda su atención a las instrucciones de Milu san, asintiendo seriamente a cada palabra. –Sé que estás perfecta en casi todo pero… creo que hay un detallito pendiente. En eso, te ayudará Aidé-. Igual que lanzar una muñeca de trapo, así la entregó su "jefe" a la impactada estilista que esperaba tras una especie de tienda árabe al fondo; un diván suave yacía allí igual que montones de botes de porcelana y artilugios metálicos.

-¿Señorita Kyouko?-, preguntó un poco asustada la mujer.

-Ella es Kyouko, Aidé. Es su primera vez en mi revista y supongo que también, será "la primera"-. No entendía nada de lo que se decían Milu y la estilista. Hablaban en inglés pero no tenía coherencia… ¿Su primera qué?

-Ah… ya veo…-, comentó Aidé y le dirigió una mirada indulgente y bondadosa. –Dime, querida, ¿Has pensado en el tipo de…?-.

-En realidad, yo no exijo menos que el "brasileño"-. Cada vez comprendía menos, ¿"Brasileño"? ¿Qué era eso? Por la expresión de horror de Aidé, parecía que iba a morir alguien.

-Pero, es su primera vez…-, protestó afligida la joven mujer, sin dejar de lanzarle miradas compadecidas.

-Es mejor que se acostumbre. Te dejo en sus manos, Kyouko-, dijo aquel con un guiño y emprendió camino fuera de la tienda, deteniéndose como si recordara algo de vital importancia. –Lo digo en serio, Aidé: si encuentras una "selva", no quiero un "oasis": si no un "desierto", ¿Está claro?-. Y hubo tal tono amenazador en su voz que la estilista se estremeció y asintió enérgicamente. –Suave, como un bebé, ¿Eh, querida?-. Con una sonrisa radiante que ocultaba algo oscuro (Muy parecidas a las que Ren hacía), se despidió el diseñador, dejándola con más dudas que nunca.

-Lo siento mucho, señorita Kyouko-, dijo Aidé. No hallaba razón para esa disculpa. –Por favor, haga el favor de recostarse en el diván-.

-¿Qué…?-, antes de que cualquier interrogante saliera de sus labios, otras tres chicas salieron de la nada y la sujetaron por todas sus extremidades. Observó como una de ellas tomaba un tarro blanco con unos guantes tan limpios que seguramente eran nuevos.

-Sofía, Amelié, Ángela: sepárenle las piernas-. Con autentico temor, vio como sus muslos era separados…Después de ese día, comprendió de donde venía el dicho "La Belleza es Dolor" y el significado de "depilado brasileño", y, aunque no pudiera caminar bien por un par de horas, pensó que aquel sacrificio por el trabajo le hizo olvidar por un momento sus confusiones…

El dolor físico distrae la mente… ¿De quién escuchó antes esa afirmación?

COnt.

N/A: Damas y caballeros, con ustedes…. Éste breve capítulo. Lamento que después de tanto tiempo les entregue tan poco pero, voy a cambiar mi método un poco, a ver cómo me sale: capítulos más cortos pero actualizados cada semana o cada ciertos días. La verdad, es que, dentro de poco voy a quedarme sin internet y no sé cuando vuelva a tener: prefiero trabajar en capítulos más cortos más fáciles de editar y subirlos a la brevedad posible.

Como siempre, una disculpa por tardarme y apelar siempre a su infinita paciencia de santas (Y santos…XD si los hay) Pero ya saben, mi velocidad de actualización es famosa…;)….

Nos vemos en la próxima, que será más pronta…XD…

Y, en efecto, la canción es la famosa "Chorando se foi-Llorando se fue" de Kagoma…XD jajajaajj! Me trae recuerdos del primer grado esa canción..X3

Lo del "piercing"…jajaj… una vez en el cole, un compañero tenía un arete en la lengua. Le pregunté de que servía tener uno de esos ahí y sólo me respondió: "A mi novia le gusta"… TT saquen sus conclusiones, sanas y no sanas. Y lo del dolor, bueno, cuando te dan un puyón, se te olvida hasta cómo te llamas…XP… no los é, pero cuando te lo hacen en la oreja… si ustedes tienen un piercing en otros lugares me gustaría saber cómo se siente…XD


End file.
